Star Wars : Knight of The Force
by Dioussis
Summary: A Siriwan story. Obi-wan is the Knight of the Force and is sent back in the past to erase the darkness in the galaxy. Can he succeed alone ? CHAPTER 45 : Ahsoka is on the run and faces trial !
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars: The Knight of the Force**

PROLOGUE

The twins suns of Tatooine were fading under the rocky desert and deathly mountains, the shadow was growing on the planet, everything was darkness, the whole world lived in darkness too. The Jedi were no more, destroyed by the Emperor and his champion Darth Vader. There were rumors telling that few Jedi survived and went in exile like the Great Master Yoda and Master Kenobi.

_"I know Vader is looking for me in the entire galaxy, but he won't come here. Besides I have a job to do here, Luke is very important for the Jedi Order and … for me too" _thought Obi-wan Kenobi. Compassion had always be a part of Obi-wan and it had cost the death of the Jedi. If he had kill Vader, the world would be different, perhaps the Emperor could have lost to Yoda too…

"_Jedi_ _don't dwell in the past_" said a ghost.  
The ghost was an old dead Jedi Master who found the way of immortality in order to help the last Jedi and now he was teaching his ability to his apprentice. Qui-Gon Jinn had been with Obi-wan since his arrival on the desert planet and was trying to bring the young Jedi peace and comfort but the tast was very difficult, the guilt of the young master was beyond reach.

"I know Master but I have failed and now the whole world burn because of my failure." Replied the Jedi.  
_"You did not fail, Obi-wan, you taught Anakin so well. I'm so proud of you, son. It is not your fault : Palpatine twisted his mind so hard that Anakin almost killed his own wife. Vader is NOT Anakin and you know it. The boy you loved as a brother is dead, only the machine remains now."_ Answered Qui-Gon smiling.

"I should have kill Vader !"

"_And is it the Jedi ways you learnt from me ? He was defenseless, so what you did was the right thing to do. It is not your destiny to stop Vader : it's Luke's."_

"The poor boy live only to fulfill what we told him, it's not a fair life." Said calmly Obi-wan.

Once again Qui-Gon smiled _"You see ? The love you have for the others is what makes you a wonderful Jedi Master." _

This time Obi-wan smiled back. "I learnt from the best."  
The two Jedi came inside the little house behind them, Obi-wan took a cup of tea as he always did before talking all night long. "You are staying longer than before Master, may I help you ?"

_"Can't I spend times with the man I consider like my son ?"_ asked playfully the ghost Jedi.

"Master I know you…"

"_Alright, Negotiator. I didn't come here for me, the Force talked to me."_ Qui-Gon's face became grave, _"I'm sorry my son but you have another mission, a more important mission than protecting Luke."  
_Obi-wan was now truly confused.  
_"Come with me outside, Obi-wan."  
_Qui-Gon walked outside the house and Obi-wan after a few minutes joined him but everything was different, the darkness of the night were no more, now only pure light surrounded Obi-wan and Qui-Gon.  
"Where are we Master ?" asked Obi-wan more and more confused.

"_You are everywhere and nowhere my dear Jedi."_ Answered an approaching glowing blue form. The form was now five meters in front of Obi-wan, and changed into a woman that Obi-wan knew perfectly.

"Satine ? Well I am very confused now Qui-Gon. Could someone please explain this little game ?"

"_It is no game Obi-wan. I am sorry for what I'll be asking you but keep in mind that I won't oblige you, you still have the choice to return to Luke. I am a part of you, a part of your Master, a part of everything."_ Answered Satine.

"The Force ? It's impossible, I can talk to you so easily, all my life you've never been so clear… Am I dead ?" asked Obi-wan.

"_No you are not dead Obi-wan Kenobi. Now please listen to me my brave champion_." Obi-wan nodded so the Force continued to speak. "_The darkness overwhelm everything and you know it, I'm giving you a chance, only one chance, to make the light shine again."  
_  
"You want me to go and destroy the dark side? I have failed to do so four years ago, I'm not powerful enough, I'm sorry." Said guilty the Master Jedi.  
Now the Force took the figure of Mace Windu, the great Korun Master and with Windu's voice answered :  
_"I am not asking you this Obi-wan. I propose you to come back in the past."  
_Obi-wan was silent, he did not know what to say, what to think, how could he come back and train Anakin to become Vader once again? How could he feel again the order 66 ? How could he once again fight again Vader on Mustafar ?

"_You can Obi-wan, because you will know the future, you will do everything to prevent it. Return in the past Obi-wan, you can offer Luke a mother and a father, you won't have to separate Luke and Leia, Luke won't have to kill his father."_ Mace Windu was now on his knees begging _" You are my only hope Obi-wan Kenobi"  
_  
"I …" the Jedi took a deep breath, " I, Obi-wan Kenobi, will do everything to success the mission you are giving me, I will do everything to bring peace, compassion and love to this world." Said seriously Obi-wan.

Qui-Gon laid his hand on his padawan's shoulder _" I'm proud of you, I knew you will accept."_

Mace Windu rose, smiling, "_Thank you Obi-wan, before your departure, someone wants to see you, I will be with you forever, never doubt of it, you are my champion, the Knight of the Force."_  
Qui-Gon Jinn and the Force left Obi-wan alone while the Jedi could hear the sound of boots coming behind him.

"Hello Kenobi" said a woman.  
Obi-wan knew whose voice it was, he could not believe to hear it again, tears were forming in his eyes. The woman took his hand and gently made him turn back to see him. Now Obi-wan could not prevent the tears to roll on his face. The woman was smiling, a smile of pure love, she had been waiting for him for many years, now he was with her, and she could touch him because the Force gave her the opportunity to.

"Siri Tachi …. I missed you so much, I …"

"I know my love, I am so proud of you but I need to ask something." Said Siri

"What is it Siri ?" asked Obi-wan with a serious look.

Siri smiled and playfully said "When you will return to our past, come to me and love me as you always did, I want to love you every minute my life, Knight of the Force"

Obi-wan grinned " As you wish, my love"

**Author note : There is the first chapter, I'm sorry for the orthography but I'm French so I'm trying my best. Anyway, the prologue is done, Obi-wan will come back in his past and as you guessed, this is a Siriwan's story.  
Please review, don't hesitate to say what is bad and what is good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS: THE KNIGHT OF THE FORCE**

CHAPTER 1 : When memories become reality

_« Where am I ? "_ though Obi-wan. He had just wake up in a bed different from his one in Tatooine or the one he remembered in the Jedi Temple. He guessed he was in a ship because of the sound of turbines, so where was he going?  
A delicate hand touched his left shoulder, "Master Kenobi, wake up, we are on the orbit of Coruscant, please come help me in the cockpit." Said a gentle voice.

"_Luminara Unduli … So at least the order 66 has not started, which year is it?" _asked himself the male Jedi. "Alright Master Unduli, I'm coming". Luminara nodded but had a worried look on her green face.  
Once Obi-wan roses, he headed for the cockpit and saw the great city-planet, everything looked peaceful but Obi-wan knew the snake of evil was waiting in the dark underground of the planet. It was his mission, he would be ready but of course, it would take time, Palpatine was a cautious man… no he was no man, he was a monster, the dark side in itself.

"Are you okay Obi-wan ?" asked the green Jedi. "Ansion was indeed a difficult mission but something else seems to disturb you"  
_"Ansion.. Ah yes, so the clone wars had not started yet, Anakin's mother is still alive… Thanks the Force !", _then Obi-wan answered to his fellow Jedi, smiling :" I'm okay Luminara, I'm just happy to come back alive."  
"I'm glad too Obi-wan" said Unduli smiling back.  
"Master ? Have we arrived yet ?" said a voice behind them, a voice Obi-wan could recognize so easily, it was Anakin, the boy he used to love as his son then as his brother. The voice had nothing to do with Vader's voice, a voice full of hate and anger. Obi-wan turned to his padawan and said :  
"Patience my young friend, we should be in the Temple in ten minutes"

"Alright Master" said Anakin confused_. "My young friend? No "my very young apprentice ?", what happened to you this night, Master?"_ asked himself Anakin.

"There is our home !" said happily Luminara as everyone could see the Jedi Temple between the high buildings of Coruscant. Obi-wan felt immediately great joy and great sadness in the same time, of course he was glad to see his home again, still as magnificent as he remembered, but he also remembered the fire, the corpses of the many Jedi killed by Vader and his clone troopers, the records of Vader killing younglings …  
_"It won't happen Obi-wan, you will do everything to prevent it"_ as the Force told him before he woke up.  
The shuttle landed of the Temple's platform, where Master Yoda and Master Koon were standing waiting for the little group of Jedi, they knew Ansion had been a very difficult mission because of the Hutt and the Separatists, but their fellows Jedi had succeed and Ansion remained with the Republic. Master Unduli and her apprentice Baris Offee were the first to come out of the ship, they saluted the two members of the Council and then headed for their quarters.

"See you alive, brings happiness to my heart Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker" said Yoda as the two Jedi approached.  
Obi-wan smiled widely "It's good to be home Master Yoda".  
"You may rest Obi-wan, please give us your report tomorrow at 1100, we will be waiting." Said Plo Koon as he and Yoda left the two Jedi.  
"So Master, I guess we will have a little meditation's time ?" said Anakin a little exasperate  
Obi-wan smiled to his padawan " No Anakin, do what you want, you are free until our next mission, just don't be late tomorrow because you will do the report this time".  
"Really ? Thank you Master" replied Anakin joyfully. "Then Master, can we spare tomorrow ?"  
"Mmmmh tomorrow, okay" said Obi-wan, he hesitated a few seconds because last time he fought Anakin, it was on Musta… _"No it was Vader! Red eyes of pure hate, Anakin was dead, there is nothing to fear" _ though Obi-wan.  
"Rest Master, you seems disturbed. See you tomorrow then, I'll be seeing friends tonight." Said Anakin before leaving.  
"Good night then Anakin" replied Obi-wan.

Obi-wan decided to go for a walk in order to erase his memories of a burning Temple, he stopped in every room of his home, the Great Archives, the Crèche, the Healing sector, everything was so beautiful. Tears became to form in his eyes, he could not believe it was reality, the Force had realized his dearest dream, he was so grateful.  
"Hello Master Kenobi" said a blue Twi-lek Jedi.  
"Good morning Aalya, how are you doing ?" asked gently Kenobi.  
Aalya Secura was catching off guard because of Obi-wan's kindness. " Well mmh, I'm doing fine Master Kenobi, I heard your mission had been very hard."  
"Yes, but fortunately, Anakin is always here to save me" Obi-wan laughed, " well I'm leaving now, good bye Aalya".

Obi-wan left the young Jedi and arrived to the Room of Thousands Fountains, and laid down of the grass. The Force had always been powerful in this place, and as he looked on the waterfall, Obi-wan was certain he felt the Force smiling to him. He sat here for hours, meditating, gathering strength with the Force like he had done many times during the Clone Wars : a rested soul is the greatest strength in a fight as Qui-Gon always told him.  
"Kenobi ?" asked a voice he heard a few hours ago.  
Without opening his eyes, the auburn Jedi replied "Siri Tachi, what brings you here ?"  
The blonde woman sat in front of her friend and acted like she had been hurt :"Can't I come and ask how is my friend doing ? Your mission was a hard one… I was … worried"  
Kenobi smiled to his fellow Jedi, "I am fine Siri… Would you mind eating with me tonight ? Anakin is out for the night".  
Siri smiled back and playfully replied : "Well you really know how to speak to women don't you ?". Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "Alright, dear, I'd be very please. Let's go, yes ? " asked Siri taking Obi-wan's hand.  
_"Force I love her so much, I just hope I'll be able to save her to… But unlike Anakin, I am able to let her go because I know I will join her in the Force" _ thought the male Jedi, smiling.  
Once they arrived, Obi-wan prepared dinner and they ate happily talking about the past, their friends and their different missions. They also talked about their padawans, the difficulties they have encountered, specially the rivalry between Anakin and Ferus.  
"Sooo, Anakin is not coming back tonight right ?" seduced Siri.  
"Yes as I told you before" answered Obi-wan. They were now sitting one the couch, Obi-wan had a serious look on his eyes.  
"Is something wrong Obi-wan ?"  
"I'm sorry Siri." Siri was now confused and pressed him to continue. "I can't keep the promise I gave you years ago."  
"What ?" asked Siri.  
"Siri, I love you too much, I know we agreed about staying in the order but being with you won't interfered with my duties as a Jedi Master. But when I have free time, I want to spent it with you. I know what I'm asking is difficult, we would have to hide until the Order changes about the rules of attachment. But I promise you, what I feel for you is pure love, nothing to do with a passion, I feel like I'm destined to be with you."  
Obi-wan stopped when he realized Siri was silent since he started to speak, and now tears were rolling from her beautiful sapphire eyes.  
"You … You don't know how much I have waiting to hear those words. You know, you had always been the perfect Jedi about the Code and everything, I thought… if I broke our promise, you will be disappointed and I would have lost you forever. Force Obi-wan, I love you, I love you, I love you so much !" she said as she hugged him passionately. Then she kissed him, like her life depended on this kiss, a kiss which lasted what feels like years.  
"So … I … I'm not this perfect Jedi anymore ?" asked Obi-wan catching his breath.  
"You are wrong, you are even more wonderful" said Siri caressing his beard.  
Obi-wan took Siri in his arms, and headed to his bedroom for a night they waited so much , and they won't be disappointed.

The next morning, Siri found herself in Obi-wan's bed and felt so happy, the night had been so great, so passionate and also very wild. Siri grinned as she heard Obi-wan taking a shower and decided she wanted to join him_. "Oh Kenobi, I can't move… I love you so much" _though Siri smiling_. _ She laid down in the bed, smelling Obi-wan's sent and started to remember the previous night, she did not sleep but she was so glad to have Obi-wan that it did not matter she was tired. After ten minutes, Obi-wan came inside the bedroom to find Siri naked, waiting for him and smiling.  
"You cut your Jedi mullet? Great you look handsome my love" said Siri as she looked to his hair : they were still backward but they were shorter, it was just perfect.  
"No you are Siri, I'm just trying to be worthy of you." Replied playfully Obi-wan  
Siri rolled her eyes "Always modest right my dear ? Well tell me, when do you have to go to the Council ?"  
Obi-wan smiled "In two hours Siri."  
Siri opened her arms to let Obi-wan see her beautiful chest and added : "Then, Obi-wan, would you please love me once again ?"

**Author note : First Thank you to Jedi Kay-Kenobi and to Valairy Scot for your reviews ! I'm so glad my story interest you , you can give me ideas if you want and if I like them, I would try to put them in the story.  
Anyway, this chapter is a pure Siriwan, I always thought Siri was the seduction's side of Obi-wan. I hope you like it, I'll be posting as soon as I can. Next time : The Jedi Council and the beginning of the Attack of the Clones !**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Peace never last long.

Anakin ran to the Council's tower hoping he was not too late for the meeting because he was the one who would make the report.  
_"Here they are! And Obi-wan has just arrived… good"_ thought Skywalker as he approached the small group of Jedi waiting for the elevator.  
"Good morning Padawan Skywalker" said Master Unduli as Anakin bowed.  
"Hello Skywalker" added Bariss Offee blushing. Anakin and she learnt to know each other in many ways during the mission of Ansion, even with their bodies in one torrid night. After all, Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen one, so many Jedi women were mesmerized by him and he wouldn't complain.  
"Good morning Anakin !" said Obi-wan with a large and fatherly smile, "how was your night ?"  
"Very well Master, what about yours? By the way, I like our new haircut" replied Anakin happily.  
Obi-wan passed a hand in his hair and smiled once again : "Thank you my friend. Shall we go now ?"  
_"You've always been handsome Obi-wan, but right now, being a Jedi around you is very difficult…"_ thought Luminara before enter in the elevator.  
The doors of the elevator opened and the four Jedi went inside the Council Chamber, then they all bowed before the Masters Jedi and waited for the authorization to speak. Mace Windu nodded to Obi-wan as he asked him to start the report. Then Obi-wan turned to his padawan telling him to do what he had to do. Master Yoda arched a eyebrow, surprised, waiting for Skywalker's declaration.  
"We arrived on Ansion three months ago because of risk of a civil war. As you knew, Ansion's government wanted to remain with the Republic but the Hutts had decided different, the Separatist were already here when we landed on the planet." Began Anakin.  
The Chosen one continued his report with fear and finished it with brio, Obi-wan was very proud of him. He would have to let Anakin lead more often in order to earn his trust because he knew, in the past, Anakin trusted more Palpatine than his master. But this time, it would not happen and the Master Jedi had already some ideas.  
"A great report young Skywalker, you did" said Yoda with a gentle smile.  
"Thank you Master Yoda" replied Anakin.  
"Now Luminara and her padawan will come with the Council to Palpatine's Office, he should know about the Separatist crisis." Added Mace Windu. "Until then Obi-wan and Anakin, you are free. May the Force be with us all."

Once Anakin and his Master quitted the Council Tower, the padawan learner could not prevent himself to ask few questions about his Master's new behavior.  
"Mmmh Master ?" asked shyly Anakin.  
"Yes Anakin ?" answered his Master smiling.  
" Why did you let me do the report ? I mean, you are the Master, it is your role in front of the Council."  
"Is it my friend ?" replied Obi-wan laughing. "No one seemed surprised that I let you do it. And you did very well, I have nothing to fear for you in the future".  
"Are you abandoning me Master ?"  
"Of course not Anakin, but you are nineteen, you will be a Knight one day, and I won't be forever with you, you will have to take a padawan and pass my teachings."  
"A padawan ? No not for me, Master. We are a great time, it would be too bad if we separate." Replied Anakin smiling.  
"To teach is a great honor Ani. But alright, I'll keep you with me as long as I can." Said Obi-wan playfully. Then he and Anakin started laughing like they used to in the Clone wars.  
_"Good, the brotherhood will be quicker this time, I'm glad."_ Thought the auburn Jedi.

An hour later, after a Senate session, the Council Jedi was standing in Palpatine's Office. The Chancellor sat behind his desk with two red guards on either side of the door. Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu sat across from him and behind them stoodd the Jedi Luminara Unduli and her Padawan.  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Said gravely Palpatine.  
"If they do break away –"started the Korun Master.  
"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail!" replied the older man.  
"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers" added Windu with a serious tone.  
Then Palpatine turned to the Great Master of the Council and asked: " Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?"  
Yoda closed his eyed and replied:"Worse than war, I fear… much worse."  
Palpatine's face became grave and asked :"What ?"  
"What do you sense Master ?" asked Mace Windu too.  
"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. But this I am sure of" Yoda opened his eyes, " do their duty, the Jedi will."  
An hologram appeared on Palpatine desk, then an aid spoke in Huttese :" The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord."  
"Good. Send them in." replied the Chancellor. "We will discuss this matter later."  
Every one stood up to greet the Committee and specially Senator Amidala who recently was victim of an assassination's tentative. Yoda taped the ground with his cane and started speaking with Padmé Amidala.  
"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform… terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart".  
The woman smiled and replied: "Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"  
"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Said Mace Windu behind Padmé.  
Then Amidala added: "I think it's Count Dooku."  
Because of the Senator's words, every Jedi looked to each other, the surprise was easily read on their faces.  
Ki-Adi Mundi stepped forward and addressed to the woman from Naboo: " He is a political idealist, not a murderer."  
Mace Windu also spoke :" You know M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He could not assassinate someone, it's not in his character."  
"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are " finished Yoda with a worried look.  
Then Chancellor Palpatine rose from his chair and stood in front of the window, looking out at the great city of Coruscant and its sky grippings.  
"Masters Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."  
Astonished, Senator Bail Organa asked :" Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?"  
Padmé also added angrily : "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..."  
"The Situation is that serious ? No but I do Senator" cut Palpatine.  
"Please Chancellor, I don't need more guards !" replied Amidala.  
"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi..." said gently the man then looked to Master Windu who nodded.  
"It's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Said Mace to every one.  
"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you  
is unbearable." said Palpatine.  
"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady" finished the Councilor Jedi.  
Then Padmé sighed but accepted the protection the Jedi gave her.  
_"And it's been a while I haven't seen Obi-wan and little Ani"_ thought Padmé as every Jedi left the Office.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan and Anakin were started to spare and many Jedi masters as knights came to see the two of them.  
_"And Anakin is not the Hero with no Fear yet"_ thought Obi-wan grinning to his padawan.  
"See the people Master? I won't go easy on you this time, my fans have high expectations." Said playfully Anakin.  
"Good. Double pride, double the fall" replied Obi-wan smiling.  
Then Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started his stance, ready to strike and truly concentrate. Obi-wan ignited his sword too and choose his stance of Soresu.  
"I have a little surprise for you Ani" said the Master.  
"What is he doing ? " said Skywalker to himself. "Alright bring it on Master !" screamed the padawan and attacked. He was easily dodged by his Master but Anakin continued to press on. Obi-wan knew all to well Anakin's moves, he had seen them so many times in the war, Anakin would not win this little training : Kenobi continued to create an unbreakable defense and waited for Anakin mistake. It had been his way to fight since the war, and he had perfected every year, even in Tatooine where he fought against the Tusken Raiders during their multiple assaults. His technic was one of the best like the other Master said, even Master Windu had told him that Obi-wan had not mastered the Soresu but he was THE master of Soresu.  
_"There is your error my friend"_ thought Obi-wan. And in a quick move, Anakin's lightsaber was out of his hand. Obi-wan forcepushed his padawan and held his saber to his throat.  
"I win Ani" said the Master smiling.  
"Incredible Master! You had always hide Soresu, I'm very surprised." Replied Anakin painting.  
"Don't worry, one day you will find an opening in my defense." Added Obi-wan as he helped Anakin to stand up.  
"I'll try my best Master… Let's go home, I'm starving !"  
Obi-wan rolled his eyes and followed his padawan to their quarters. _"When will you learn patience my dear friend ?"  
_Once they reached the doors of their home, Obi-wan felt a presence he knew too well inside and asked himself what was going to happen.  
"I thought you'll never come back, the dinner is almost ready Obi-wan lo-" started Siri happily.  
"Master Tachi ?" asked Anakin. "What are you doing here ?"  
"Wait you made the dinner, Siri ?" said Obi-wan worried.  
"I tried Obi-wan" replied shyly Siri.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON ?" screamed Anakin.  
"Calm down Anakin, Siri just wanted to be very friendly and made us dinner. Ferus is not here ?" asked Kenobi.  
"No Obi-wan, Ferus is playing with the green twi-lek girl," said Siri with an evil smile, "If you know what I mean…"  
"Siri …" sighed Obi-wan.  
"Wait ! Master, you don't say anything ? no "Attachment leads to the darkside" or any other quotes of the Jedi Code ?" replied Anakin.  
"Well what Ferus's doing is clearly a little game for a night, you can't call that attachment… And … the Code speak about the danger of passion like jealousy and the fear of losing the other. But if you can find pure love, a non-selfish love and without limite… Then you can't walk to the darkside" said Obi-wan as he looked right into Siri's eyes.  
"What made you change your mind ?" asked Anakin joyfully.  
"I remembered my old Master. Qui-Gon Jinn used to love everything, he also knew that everything goes to the Force when time has come. So death is only a "see you soon"…" answered calmy Obi-wan.  
"Alright, let's eat now my romantic Jedi Knight" said Siri Tachi before going in the kitchen to bring the food.  
The dinner was realy good to Obi-wan's surprise, he never thought Siri could make something eatable and felt remorse to never try her kitchen before. Anakin ate everything he could have so his Master guessed he liked Siri's food… perhaps even more than his own. Obi-wan laughed silently at the thought. But then his com-link rang so Siri and Anakin came next to him to hear what he had to.  
"Obi-wan ? This is Mace Windu" said the voice in the comlink.  
"What is it Master ?"  
"I'm sorry but you have another mission tomorrow. Senator Amidala was victim of an assassination but fortunately she is unharmed. The Chancellor himself asked you and your apprentice to assure her protection in her apartment." Replied Windu  
Obi-wan saw the worry in Anakin's eyes, the kind of worry he could have for Siri, and laid a hand of his padawan's shoulder, trying to reassure him.  
"I understand Master, we will be there tomorrow as soon as possible."  
"May the Force be with you" said Mace Windu before cutting the transmission.  
"Well Siri I am sorry, but we will have to sleep in order to be ready tomorrow." Said a little sadly Obi-wan as Anakin nodded to Siri and ran into his bedroom.  
"I understand Obi-wan, don't worry. I had a very good evening with you and Anakin." Then she kissed him passionately and Obi-wan could not resist, he kissed her back. "I loved the way you described the feelings you have for me my dear." Said Siri.  
"Feelings ? Such a poor word for what I really feel…" Siri arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Obi-wan took her in his arms and said in her ear: "I love you Siri Tachi, I am entirely yours".  
Siri blushed and kissed her lover. "I love you too Obi-wan Kenobi, and I am yours as well. Now go sleeping or you'll get killed tomorrow" finished Siri smiling playfully.  
"Good night my love" said Obi-wan before entering his room.  
"Good night love" replied Siri and then she left Anakin and Obi-wan's quarters and headed back to her own room, a little disappointed she could not have "spend" the night with Obi-wan….

**Author note : Well, this chapter is longer than the previous ones. Hope you liked it, as you see the Attack of the clones has started. Next time, Padmé and the bounty hunter !**

** Jedi Kay Kenobi : First, I never liked Obi-wan's mullet. I think he's way better in episode 3 but anyway Obi-wan is still handsome no matter his haircut :D. And yes Siri will have a big role in the clone wars and before that, she will appear in Geonosis… You will see ;)**

I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, please review !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : Reunion of old friends.

Anakin and Obi-wan took a speeder to travel Coruscant, they dodged the traffic because Anakin had decided to make suicidal moves once more but this time Obi-wan had said nothing, to Anakin's great surprise : Kenobi had grown to bear Anakin way of flying in the Clone wars, he even let Anakin teach him a few tricks just in case like when Coruscant had been attack by Grievous and Dooku. They reached the 500 Republica building where Senator Amidala used to live since she wasn't queen anymore. Then like Obi-wan remembered, they took the elevator and Anakin was nervously rearranging his robes.  
"You seems a little on edge Anakin" started Obi-wan like a few years ago.  
"Not at all Master" replied the padawan.  
"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."  
"You felt into that nightmare Master and I rescued you, remember ?"  
"Mmmh yes" Obi-wan started laughing as well as Anakin. "You're sweating, relax. Take a deep breath." Counseled the Master Jedi.  
"I haven't seen her in ten years Master."  
"She's not a queen anymore Anakin" said Obi-wan. "But don't forget to not embarrass her too much, you know, she probably won't recognize you."  
"You really think that ?" asked Anakin a bit sad.  
"I didn't mean anything like that Ani. Just look at you, you are a handsome nineteen years old Jedi. She will be surprised, don't you think ?" said Obi-wan winking as Anakin blushed.  
Before Anakin could answer to his Master, the doors opened and Jar-Jar Binks came to welcome them.  
"Obi ? OBIIII !" screamed Jar Jar shaking Obi-wan's hand, "Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo!". Then the Gungan noticed Obi-wan's apprentice. "Ani ? Little Ani ?"  
"Hello Jar-Jar" said Anakin smiling.  
"Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Annie! Shesa expecting yousa. Annie... Mesa no believen!"  
Padmé Amidala was having a little chat with her handmaiden, Dormé as Obi-wan remembered, and the chief of security. Once she noticed the two Jedi, she came to salute them.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Senator" said Obi-wan bowing.  
"It's been far too long Master Kenobi" replied Padmé shaking Obi-wan's hand. "I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."  
"The Council must have their reasons M'Lady." Said the Master Jedi.  
"Ani ?" asked Padmé astonished as she stared at him "My goodness you've grown".  
"I am very pleased to see you again Senator" said respectfully Anakin.  
_"Good call Anakin"_ thought Obi-wan.  
Padmé seemed a little disappointed by the way Anakin spoke to her :"Come on Anakin, I'm still Padmé. Please don't call me Senator, it feels like we hardly know each other"  
Anakin smiled: "I'm sorry Padmé, I was only trying to congratulate you for being the Senator of Naboo."  
"Thank you very much Anakin" replied the woman as she showed the Jedi the yellow couch.  
"Our presence will be invisible M'Lady, I promise" said Obi-wan after grinning to his padawan telling him that he did very well.  
"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain TYPHO, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed us of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit. " said the man with an eyepatch.  
"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Said Padmé.  
Obi-wan frowned like he did years ago: "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-wan looked to his padawan and pursued, "However, I can guarantee you that we will stop who's trying to kill you if they strike again. I promise."  
Anakin looked to his master too and the boy's eyes were telling him a great "thank you Master" then added : "But keep in mind that the Council had given us the mission to protect you, so searching the assassin in Coruscant could cause the mission's failure and worse."  
Obi-wan was very surprised but so proud of his boy, at last he was growing to be more patient.  
Padmé nodded "I understand Anakin, thank you … to both of you to protect me. Now excuse me, I will retire."  
Every one gave a little bow to Padmé then she and Dormé left to the Senator's room.  
"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs." Said Typho as Obi-wan nodded.  
"So Anakin, there were no need to be nervous right ?" asked playfully the Jedi Master.  
"Things could have been worse, yes."  
"You have no idea" answered Kenobi with a big smile as he remembered what his padawan had told Padmé years ago. "Well let's check the security now."

Siri and Ferus were standing on the landing platform where Amidala's ship was destroyed. The Council asked them to investigate about the cause of the accident in order to find any clue about the assassin.  
"Well Master, there is no explosives on the platform so the assassin shot the ship from a distant place. Considering the size of the ship, we can assume the assassin was well paid because of his weapons." Said Ferus Ollin, Siri's padawan.  
"You're right Ferus" said gently Siri smiling. "So we have to find a spot where you can easily see the ship landing. There was fog that day so it won't be pretty far from here." Ferus nodded and took the control of the speeder, letting the Force guided him to the spot they were looking for. They arrived three minutes later, they could easily see the smoke due to the power of the weapon the assassin used.  
"Look, blood !" said Ferus pointing a small amount of blood of the wall.  
"Mmh the weapon was perhaps so powerful that he hurt himself ? Thank the Force we will find the identity of the assassin. If it is his blood of course." Replied Siri Tachi.  
Ferus took a tube and put the blood inside it, "Then Master, let's head back to home".  
The two Jedi arrived in the Temple just before the moon's rise, and then hurried to the research sector hoping that the blood was indeed the assassin's. After ten minutes, the droid came back with a result.  
"We could not find the identity of the person." Said the droid without emotion.  
"What ?" asked Ferus.  
"This blood belongs to a clawdite so we can't find an exact identity."  
"So you have multiple identity ?" asked again the padawan.  
"Yes, look yourself."  
Ferus Ollin started to research the twenty-one identities but without any good result.  
"Wait Ferus ! Look, eighteen identity belongs to a bounty hunter who had been in jail many times…" pointed Siri.  
"Force how could I not see that ?"  
"Because I am the Master and you are the padawan. It's natural Ferus" joked Siri.  
"It's very fair Master " replied Ferus laughing with her.  
"Well, we must contact Master Kenobi and his padawan now"

The doors of the apartment slid open and Obi-wan entered, and then took off his robes.  
"Captain Typho has a lot of men downstairs; no assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"  
"Quiet as a tomb Master" replied Anakin.  
Obi-wan checked his comlink and added : "Master Tachi and her padawan have found an amount of blood nearby the ship. It belongs to a clawdite bounty hunter…. We will have to be even more careful. And I know you are using her as a bait, I know it's not your idea. I still don't like it."  
Anakin nodded "Don't worry, I can sense everything in this room Master."  
" I know Anakin…"  
A silent settled between them as they moved out to the balcony.  
"You look tired Anakin" said calmly Obi-wan.  
"I don't sleep well anymore." Answered honestly the padawan  
"Because of your mother ?" asked the master. Anakin nodded so Obi-wan continued :" You have great abilities with the Force… Perhaps your dreams are not just dreams. I'll think about something Anakin, I promise you. Don't worry."  
"I'd rather dream about Padmé, just behind around her is-"  
"I know Anakin. Padmé had always have a place in your heart."  
Anakin looked confused and asked : "How do you know ? I mean, I never talked to you about this. So how can you so easily read my feelings ?"  
"Because I saw you grew up, I trained you since you are little, I can easily know what you think right now, what you feel about your mother and Padmé. You didn't have to come and tell me." Obi-wan bowed his head, looking on the floor. "But I wish you had, I told you that you can come to me and tell me anything… I'm not mad, don't worry…"  
"Master …. I'm sorry I thought you wou-" Anakin stopped talking and headed to Padmé's rooms.  
"I sensed it too" added Obi-wan running behing his padawan.  
Anakin jumped of the bed, slicing two poisonous worms near Padmé who woke up suddenly and terrified. Obi-wan without looking jumped through the window grabbing the assassin's droid who flew back to his owner. The Jedi was using the Force in order to maintain his grab on the droid and to dodge the many speeders of Coruscant.  
_"Oh no you won't blew up little friend_" though Obi-wan. When the auburn Jedi knew the assassin was about to shoot his droid, Obi-wan used the Force and made a taxi almost hitting him and the droid but the taxi had hid them for the sniper and now, the assassin was in sight, ready to shoot again. Then Obi-wan jumped on the droid with the Force and then jumped on the balcony where the assassin was standing. He ignited his lightsaber and cut the riffle, ready to stop any move of his opponent.  
"Don't move and no harm will come to you. We both know the bounty hunter is ready to kill in any minutes, I suggest we leave and you explain me why you had to assassinate the Senator Amidala." Said Obi-wan. _"But of course I already know, I just want to save your life."_ Though the Jedi.  
In the same time Anakin arrived on the balcony with a yellow speeder, his lightsaber on his hand, blocking the only way of escape for the assassin.  
"Alright I surrender" said the clawdite assassin. "I follow you but we must hurry, or the bounty hunter will cau-"  
A little dart came in the clawdite neck and few seconds later, she was lying dead in Obi-wan arms.  
_"Jango Fett … You are really everywhere aren't you ?" _ Thought the Master Jedi.  
"So we will never know who was behind the assassination." Said Anakin a little angry.  
"Calm down Anakin, she told me who hire her." Lied Obi-wan.  
"Who Master ?"  
"It's the Viceroy Nute Gunray as we should have thought…" said Obi-wan. It was the entire truth, he would just found out later on Geonosis.  
"But the clawdite is dead… We would never have proof… !"  
"Unfortunately you are right Anakin… I am sorry. I will give my report to the Council as soon as possible. I will go back to the Temple and make research about this dart." Obi-wan paused and added smiling, "Return to Padmé, tell her we have stopped the menace, but keep her safe until the Council give us new orders."  
"Yes Master, may the Force be with you."  
"And with you. Good night my friend." Said Obi-wan before leaving to the Jedi Temple in the clawdite's speeder.

Once Anakin came back to Padmé's apartment, he found the Senator on the couch, waiting for her two Jedi protectors to come back. So when she only saw Anakin, she could prevent herself to think that Obi-wan might have been killed during the chase.  
"Don't worry M'Lady, Master Obi-wan came back to the Temple to make research." Said Anakin smiling to the woman.  
"Are you reading my mind Anakin Skywalker ?" asked Padmé playfully.  
"No, but I just looked at your worried face and I guessed. Obi-wan is not so easy to kill, believe me, he had been in worst situation than this." Replied Anakin laughing lightly.  
Padmé smiled back but remained more serious than the padawan : " So you have new information ?"  
"Yes Senator we-"  
"I told you to call me Padmé, Ani." Cut Amidala.  
"Sorry Padmé… The bounty hunter told us that ViceRoy Gunray was behind this assassination."  
"He will never give up on me …. Well, I'm ready to stop him once again I promise you !" said proudly Padmé.  
"I have no doubt of it. How do you feel ?" asked Anakin.  
"I'm still scared Ani …. I don't want to go back on my room… Would you mind let me sleep with you here ?"  
Anakin smiled, and sat on the couch, letting Padmé lay her head on his lap. He started caressing her beautiful chocolate hair to reassure her, to let her know he would not go.  
"Sleep well… my Angel" said quietly Anakin.  
"Good night my little pilot" answered Padmé to Anakin's surprise.  
And then after two hours since Padmé fell asleep, Anakin joined her in his dreams all the night…

**Author Note : A it's the second chapter today ! I'm changing a little bit the chase in Coruscant because as Obi-wan know everything, he is trying to make things quicker ! I also thought I had to write some Anidala moments because it's a key to Anakin's fall.  
Well please review again, I love reviews !  
Next time : Obi-wan will be trying to understand how Kamino had been deleted to the Archives. And of course, Siri will be in the next chapter ! ;D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : Friendship and enigma

In the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan Kenobi had spent all the night searching for hint about the toxic dart which killed the assassin of Padmé. Of course he knew already everything but he had to be very cautious and acted like he knew nothing because he did want to be suspected by the other Jedi. After all, how could he explain to them that he came from a future in which everyone died ? He would give the Council his report in few hours and prepare his next moves but he wanted to search something else, something he never understood in the past. It was clear that Count Dooku did erase Kamino from the Jedi Archives… So how could he without being caught ?  
Obi-wan headed back to his quarters in order to think clearly and calmly in his bed : he needed to sleep a little anyway, he was exhausted. Once he reached the doors, he smiled because he sensed his love's presence, so he decided to hide his own Force presence like he used to do in the Clone wars, and entered his bed trying not to wake up Siri.  
"I know you are here Obi-wan" said quietly the woman.  
Obi-wan took Siri, naked, in his arms. Her warm body against his was reassuring him, calming.  
"Sleep Siri." Answered gently the Jedi.  
"I love you" replied Siri before falling asleep. Obi-wan kissed her nude shoulder and started to think once more to Dooku and the Archives. After an hour of questions, he had an idea.  
_"Of course ! The Jedi Archives 'maps are connected to the beacon room, we also keep a save of the data in case of an attack. I could probably look the date of Dooku's actions… I hope."_ Thought Obi-wan before falling asleep as well.  
Four hours later, Obi-wan woke up and realized that his head was on Siri's lap, and that what he was seeing was Siri's nude breasts. Siri smiled to him when she saw him blushed like a child.  
"What a lovely sight" said Obi-wan with a wide grin.  
"So have I been told." Answered the woman with an amuse face. Obi-wan went immediately silent but was hardly maintaining the smile forming on his face. "I am kidding Obi-wan love. I told you before, I am entirely yours."  
"I knew you were joking Siri." Replied the auburn man. "I'm sorry but I have important news for the Council, I must hurry my love."  
"Don't be sorry, Jedi duties will come first as you always said. And I'm glad it's this way."  
Obi-wan rose from his bed and walked to the fresher.  
"I like what I'm seeing too, Obi-wan" said Siri looking at his nude back.

Half an hour later, Obi-wan was in front of the Council's members with Anakin at his side. They explained what they had discovered, Obi-wan also reminded the help Siri gave him for the mission and saw Yoda smiled to him as he spoke of Master Tachi and her padawan.  
Then Yoda spoke : "Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan".  
"Most importantly, you must discover what is the true purpose of Nute Gunray. As you know, he joined the Separatist recently so Count Dooku might be responsible too." Added worried Mace Windu.  
"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting "asked Master Kenobi.  
"Handle that, your padawan will" replied Yoda.  
"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Informed the Korun Master to Anakin Skywalker.  
"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Reminded Anakin.  
"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect" added the diminutive green Jedi.  
"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." Finished Windu.  
Both Jedi nodded, bowed as one and then left the Council Chamber.  
"Anakin wait please." Said Obi-wan.  
"Is something wrong Master ?" asked the padawan.  
"No, no nothing but please listen to me. I know the Council just told you go on Naboo, " Anakin nodded to his master, "Once you reached Naboo, I want you to go on Tatooine."  
"Master ?"  
"You heard me Ani. You are worried for your mother and it might disturb your concentration during this mission. I want you to go see your mother. Besides, no-one will come to Tatooine in order to search a Senator, don't you think?"  
"Master I … Thank you so much! I am really worried, it is true. I have nightmares; I know she is in pain. I have to save her Master, I promised her years ago."  
"Well then, go see Palpatine, then meet me at the docking bay." Said the Master Jedi.  
"See you soon then, Master." Replied Anakin nodding.  
As Anakin left for the Chancellor's Office, Obi-wan headed to the beacon room of the Jedi Temple.  
He remembered all too well this green room, where he had to change the message telling the Jedi to come back home in order to get trapped by the clones. He also remembered the records of Darth Vader, killing so many Jedi including younglings…  
_"Vader won't exist in this galaxy, I promise you Ani, I won't let you turn. A family is waiting for you…" _thought Obi-wan_. "There it is ! Dooku had really erased Kamino from the Archives; he did it ten years ago… Wait ! The date is matching with Si-fo Dyas' death. It is obvious that Dooku presented himself as the Master Jedi to the Kaminoans. I understand now why Jango had only meet Darth Tyrannus."_ Said the Jedi to himself. _"Then let's say goodbye to Anakin and Padmé now."  
_As Obi-wan left, he crossed Master Yoda and Master Windu walking in the grand Hall of the Temple.  
"Obi-wan ! Where are you going running like this ?" asked Mace Windu gently.  
"On my way to wish luck to Anakin." Said Obi-wan. "I'm very pleased the Council gives him his first mission."  
"The boy has exceptional skills." Replied Windu.  
"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him... ell, arrogant. But I might add that he is recently learning patience, I hope this mission will made him growing up a little more."  
"Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones." Said Master Yoda on his flying chair.  
"Remember, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." Added the Councilor.  
"If he follows the right path, yes. But I thought you never believed in prophecy Master."  
"It is true that I don't trust Skywalker; he is way too close to Palpatine. But the Council believe him ready…" finished Mace Windu as Yoda nodded to his friend.

A small bus speeded toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. The spaceport was bustling with activity : transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lifted cargo out of the starships. The bus stopped before a huge, intergalactic  
freighter starship and then the passenger were ready to leave.  
"Be safe, M'Lady." Said Captain Typho to the Senator Amidala.  
"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé... The threat's on you two now." Replied Padmé.  
"He'll be safe with me." Said the handmaiden laughing with Amidala. But then Dormé started to weep.  
"You'll be fine" told Padmé.  
"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" asked Dormé.  
"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Answered Padmé looking to Anakin.  
Master Kenobi pulled his apprentice aside and started :  
"Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council."  
"Yes Master" replied the padawan.  
"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time. But Anakin will have to tell something important once you are in the ship. Don't worry, everything will be fine" said Obi-wan to Padmé who looked to Anakin.  
"Thank you Master Kenobi, I will be most grateful for your speed" replied Amidala.  
"Time to go" said Anakin as he took the luggage  
"I know". And Padmé gave a last hug to Dormé and smiled to Typho, then she and Anakin exited the speeder bus.  
"Anakin" called Obi-wan.  
"Master ?"  
"Don't forget… Tatooine is a dangerous place as you remembered. You will be tested." Said Kenobi with a grave tone.  
"I'm not afraid Master."  
"You will be Anakin, you will be" said Obi-wan before letting Anakin and Padmé go.  
As Anakin and the Senator walked to the starfreighter, he started to ask himself a few questions about what about told him.  
"Suddenly I'm afraid" confessed Padmé  
"It's my first assignment, I'm nervous too." Replied Skywalker. "But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us."

After Anakin and the Senator's departure, Obi-wan returned to the Jedi Temple, in a good mood. Last time, he was worried Anakin might do something wrong but this time, he knew Anakin would do better than in the past : after all, if Anakin was not staying on Naboo, he would perhaps arrive in time to save Shmi Skywalker. Qui-Gon Jinn had told Obi-wan what happened this night, the slaughter of the Tusken Raiders and the awake of Darth Vader, Obi-wan had felt something dark this night but Anakin never told him what he did. As he escaped his thoughts, he realized he was already in front of Siri's quarters and entered.  
"Obi-wan ! You are already back ? " asked Siri with a lovely smile.  
"Yes, Anakin just left for Naboo. I might say I'm a little lonely." Replied playfully the man.  
"I was lonely too, love." Added Siri beginning to undress her flight suit.  
"Wait Siri " laughed Obi-wan, "I was not talking about that."  
"You don't want me ? Am I too ugly for you Kenobi ?" asked Siri feigning to be hurt.  
"You know you are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy Siri Tachi." Siri blushed. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat at Dex's dinner." Asked Obi-wan.  
"Always the romantic one … I'd be very glad to go with you Obi-wan…. And perhaps if we still have time after, we could –"  
"If we have time, my love" said Obi-wan kissing the blonde Jedi.  
They took a speeder from the Temple and travelled to the restaurant. Once they arrived in this beautiful part of Coruscant, they parked and then entered the restaurant.  
"Can I help ya?" asked a waitress droid approaching the two Jedi.  
"I'm looking for Dexter" replied politely Obi-wan.  
"Whaddya want him for ?" continued the droid.  
Obi-wan smiled gently and reassured the droid "He's not in trouble. It's personal."  
Then the droid went to the open serving hatch behind the counter :" Someone to see you honey. Two Jedi I think."  
"OBI-WAN !" said a voice in the kitchen. "Take a seat I'm coming right now."  
A big and sweaty Besalisk arrived, then hugged Obi-wan.  
"Who's your little woman Obi-wan ?" said Dex with a wide grin.  
"A very old friend of mine : Master Siri Tachi. We came to eat something, and I'd like you to help me." Replied the male Jedi.  
"Alright, food is coming " said Dex. "Let's sit."  
Siri sat in front of Obi-wan and then Dex sat next to him with a little difficulties. The droid came immediately giving both Siri and Obi-wan a plate and served a Jawa Juice to Dex.  
"Thank you dear" said Dex to the red and silver droid. "SO whaddya wanna know Obi-wan ?"  
"Can you tell me what is this ?" asked Obi-wan showing the toxic dart.  
"Well, whaddya know..." said the alien astonished as he took the dart in his large hand, "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"  
"Can you tell me where it came from ?" asked Obi-wan smiling to Siri.  
"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."  
"Kamino … I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive." Said Obi-wan.  
" It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Replied Dex grinning.  
Then Siri said : "Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we? Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"  
Obi-wan laughed :" I don't think so. If it was in the Republic, the droids would have find something about the dart Siri."  
"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." Pursued Dex.  
"Cloners ?" Are they pacific ?" asked Siri.  
"It depends, pretty human" replied Dex.  
"On what ?" smiled Master Tachi.  
"Let me guess … it depends on how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is... Isn't Dex ?" laughed Obi-wan.  
"You're damned right Kenobi" grinned the Besalisk.

An hour later, Obi-wan and Siri went to the Jedi Archives to find the system of Kamino but once again, the planet was missing. This time Obi-wan knew why Kamino could not be found on the map, but Siri didn't so he had to be cautious.  
"Siri, Kamino is not on the map…" sighed Kenobi.  
"Are you joking ? Let me see." Said Siri as she looked on the map only to find nothing on the coordinates Dex gave them. "It's impossible !"  
"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi, Master Tachi ?" asked a voice behind them. It was Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist, an elderly and frail-looking human Jedi.  
"Yes we have, we are looking for a star system but it seems to be missing in the map." Started Siri.  
Then Jocasta looked the map, tapped again the coordinates and said :" I'm sorry but the planet you're looking for does not exist."  
"It's not possible" replied Obi-wan. 'perhaps the Archives are not complete."  
"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of. If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" said Jocastu Nu before leaving with a youngling asking for help.  
"What a gently old woman" said Siri with sarcasm.  
Obi-wan laughed quietly : "Siri … Alright I guess I have to go and see myself this planet."  
"I'm coming with you Obi-wan".  
"No Siri, it might be dangerous, and you must stay with Ferus." Replied the man.  
"This is why I am coming !"  
"Siri … I promise if I need help, I'll call but you can't just leave like that. It was my mission , I'll inform Yoda and then I'll depart."  
"Alright, but just be carefull ok ?" said shyly Siri.  
And they rose to the training room, where Master Yoda was teaching younglings.  
"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi. To see the training of youngling, you came ?" asked the Great Master Jedi.  
"No Master, I came to tell I've found where the bounty hunter, that we're looking, is. He is on Kamino, a planet that did not exist in the Archives so I'm going and see this planet myself." Said Kenobi.  
"Very well Obi-wan, contact us when you have discover something, you must." Replied Yoda  
"Yes Master." Bowed Obi-wan as well as Siri and they headed to the Temple's hangar. They arrived and Obi-wan prepared his Delta 7 starfighter, a new ship created especially for the Jedi. In the future, the Republic's cruisers will be built with the same design than this Jedi starfighter. The droid astromech R4 was waiting for Obi-wan to enter the ship and then to take off. The sun was beginning to fall on Coruscant, which was a very beautiful sight for a good-bye.  
"Obi-wan please be careful, we know nothing about these cloners. It does not reassure me." Started Siri.  
"I know Siri, I am confused too, but I have to find out. I'll be cautious I promise you." Replied Obi-wan as he turned back and walked to his ship.  
"Obi-wan !" screamed Siri running to him. And then, she kissed him. "Come back to me my love."  
Obi-wan smiled, and sat in the starfighter :"I will Siri. I love you".  
"I love you" and then Obi-wan took off in the sky of Coruscant.

**Author Note: Well well well, my chapters are longer than before, it pleases me! I hope you liked it! I must say that I don't like Anakin so I skip a lot of the moments we saw him in Attack of the Clones and because the story is a Siriwan. But don't worry I won't skip the important part.  
Next Time: Tatooine and Kamino!  
I'll be posting as soon as I can.  
Please Review again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : To escape the future.

Anakin and Padmé were on the public starfreighter, disguised as modest peasants in order to be incognito. They were quietly eating was the cantina could offer them, then R2 brought another plate.  
"I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most  
beautiful place I've ever seen... " started Anakin.  
"It may not be as you remember it. Time changes perception." Replied Padmé.  
"Sometimes it does … sometimes for the better."  
"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or  
do the things you like..." said the woman with compassion.  
"Or be with the people I love." Replied quickly Anakin.  
"Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi."  
"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love. And Obi-wan told a couple of days ago that if you find a pure love, a unselfish love without jealousy, then you won't transgress the Jedi Code."  
"Obi-wan said such things ?" asked astonished Padmé. "I heard that Obi-wan was very strict with the rules."  
"Yes he is. But since Ansion, he had opened himself to me much more than before. I suspected it's also because of Master Tachi" said the young Jedi smiling.  
"You seems to like this woman" replied Amidala.  
"She is a great warrior, and a very kind woman if you know her. You know, I have … difficulties with her padawan, we never liked each other… but Siri never hated me for this. She is a great Jedi. But of course MY master is greater" finished Anakin with a wide grin.  
Padmé laughed "I missed you Ani", she pursued with she saw Anakin blushed, "didn't you ?"  
"No not really" replied the jedi with a seductive smile.  
"I thought the Jedi were not allowed to lie !"  
"I'm telling the truth. You were every night with me in my dreams Padmé… Until now, I have those nightmares about my mother." Said sadly Anakin.  
Padmé took Anakin's hand and touched his cheek: "This is why we are going to see her like Obi-wan told you. I know we are disobeying the Council's order but it would be Obi-wan's fault right?" said Padmé with a gentle smile.  
"You were a great Queen, you are a great Senator and a great friend. I look forward to learn more about you Padmé."  
"We shall see Ani" laughed Padmé.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan was on his starfighter, meditating until he reached Kamino. He used a lightspeed's ring because the Delta-7 starfighter had no lightspeed device in order to be lighter, focusing on the speed and the weapons' power. It was really a great ship, but of course the Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor would be better in few years. During his meditation, Obi-wan was able to return in the white room he had seen when he was speaking with the Force. She was already here, smiling to him like a child could smile to his father returning home.  
_"Hello Knight of The Force" _ said the glowing blue form. Obi-wan bowed his head, waiting to listen to the Force. _"You are progressing very well Obi-wan, Anakin has already changing a lot. The love you share with Siri had opened his eyes even though he does not know that you are truly in love with her. I know you are waiting the good moment : the moment you choose is indeed the best. I must go now, you're approaching Kamino. Remember, I will always be here, with you. See you soon my dear Obi-wan."  
_Obi-wan opened his eyes and saw the blue planet of Kamino. Seeing the planet brought memories of war to the auburn Jedi but he had to concentrate, this was a crucial time for the Republic. It was obvious that he could not avoid the Clone wars but he could clarify the mysteries about this Clone army. The Jedi starfighter landed on the platform under an eavy rain.  
_"Blast! Does the rain never stop on this planet ?"_ said Kenobi to himself. He walked to the doors where a Kaminoan, a white alien with a very long neck and black eyes, was waiting for him.  
"Master Jedi, so good to see you" said the alien. "The Prime Minister expects you".  
"I know, I'm sorry I'm late." Replied Obi-wan.  
"You are forgiven Master Jedi, but I must say than after all those years… We thought you'd never come back. Now please, this way."  
Obi-wan followed the Kaminoan in the white interiors of Tipoca City, they took a long corridor and then arrived in the Prime Minister's Office which was obviously all white too.  
"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi... " announced the Kaminoan.  
"Obi-wan Kenobi" replied the Jedi.  
"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Said Lama-Su  
Obi-wan smiled, asking himself what could be the worst part, and added "You make me feel most welcome".  
" Please... " the white Minister gestured to a chair, " And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."  
"This is very good news."  
"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas of the Jedi Council, that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."  
"I'm sorry but Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago…. Prime Minister, could you please describe this Member of the Council ?"  
"Of course Master Jedi. He had a powerful face with white hair and a white beard. He was strong, noble and proud."  
Obi-wan nodded: "Prime Minister, the Jedi you're describing is the Count Dooku. He was very close to Master Sifo-Dyas. But as you probably know, Count Dooku left the Jedi and the Republic and is currently leading the Separatist Union against the Republic…"  
"It's … Are you implying that this army was built for the Separatist ?" asked Lama-Su worried.  
"I don't think so. The clone army is the Republic's army but I sense something dark in movement. Is there anything that might put the Republic or the Jedi in danger ?" asked Obi-wan already knowing the answer.  
"Well yes, this … Count Dooku, asked us to create a special order if the Jedi would turn from the Republic. I was truly confused when he asked such creation. But now I understand, if he wants to stop the Jedi and the Republic… it is easier if the army eliminate itself the general which is a Jedi…"  
"It is very clever of you Prime Minister, I think the same." Said Obi-wan.  
"We have been tricked !" replied angrily the Minister, "We can't allow this ! The Jedi is a part of the Republic, if we kill them, the Republic would fall : in the past, when the Jedi Order fell, the Republic became weak. The Order 66 must be erased !"  
"Yes it must be. But I have an idea. If Dooku asked you to create this army, he might not be alone in this dark plot." Lama-Su nodded. "Perhaps there is traitor in the Republic you and I believe in."  
"I agree, the Republic must know not about a possible order 66. Besides if I am discovered, I might be killed for treason. I'm placing huge responsibilities on your shoulders Master Kenobi, I hope I won't regret anything… Now let's see the clones."

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala landed on Tatooine with Padmé's ship. They acted like Obi-wan told them : they arrived on Naboo ,secretly took a ship and then departed for the sand planet.  
Anakin wanted to see Watto to tell him that he needed to see his mother, he didn't want to stay on his arid planet so he wanted to be as quick as possible. The two of them headed to Mos Eisley's center, there they found Watto and by the look the alien had, Anakin guessed misery was upon his previous owner.  
"No, not that one - that one! " yelled the blue alien to a droid in Huttese.  
"Excuse me, Watto." Replied Anakin also in Huttese.  
"What ? What do you want ?" yelled Watto again in the same language.  
"Let me help you with that." Said gently Anakin as he repaired the damaged droid.  
"Wait ? A jedi ! Whatever it is... I didn't do it." Told Watto worried.  
"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."  
Watto looked at him suspiciously. He stared at Padmé, then back to Anakin and replied in Basic : "Ani … Little Ani … It is you ! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..."  
"My mother Watto…" said calmly but sternly the Jedi.  
"Yeah Shmi …. She's not mine no more. I sold her."  
"Sold her ?" asked Anakin a little surprised.  
" Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"  
"Where are they Watto?"  
"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..." replied the previous owner of Anakin.  
"I'd like to know" said the padawan with a serious tone.  
"Sure… Absolutely ! Now let's go look in my records" finished Watto grinning..

An hour later, Anakin and Padmé arrived to the Lars' home. It was indeed very far from Mos Eisley. They was greeted by a droid than was in fact C3PO, it was not hard for Anakin to recognize him even he now had been cover up. Then a man about the same age than Anakin and a young girl meted them.  
"I am Anakin Skywalker, this is Padmé Amidala." Announced Anakin.  
"Hello I am Owen Lars, and this is my girlfriend Beru. So I guess we're like … stepbrothers."  
Anakin nodded smiling :"I guess so. Where is my mother Owen ?" asked Anakin worried.  
"Your mother is not here, son" said a man in a flying chair because his right leg was cut "I'm Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife. Come inside, we have a lot to talk about."  
Anakin nodded, then looked at Padmé very worried. She gave him a gentle smile and followed the whole family inside. Beru brought several cups to everyone and then sat next to her boyfriend.  
"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Started Cliegg. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came  
back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal…. This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to  
give up on her, but she's been gone three weeks. There's little hope she's lasted this long."  
Then Anakin stood up so Padmé asked him :"Where are you going Anakin ?"  
"To find my mother. She's ALIVE, I can feel her, I can feel her pain …." Said strongly Anakin.  
"Take my speeder Anakin." Said Owen with a gentle smile.  
"Thank you. I won't be long. Padmé stay here, you'll be safe." Replied the Jedi, smiling to everyone.  
Then Anakin left the moisture farm, took the speeder bike and headed towards the dangerous desert of Tatooine. He felt so well his mother so finding her would not be very hard, he just had to concentrate on his mother's pain and the Force would bring him to her. As Anakin stepped further in the desert, he could feel the darkness surrounding him, whispering him name.  
_"Concentrate Anakin !"_ said the Jedi to himself. And then, he was there. The Tusken's camp was just behin him, he was just eight meters above her mother.  
_"Remember Anakin … The planet will test you."_ Had said Obi-wan.  
Now Anakin understood, the darkness of the night was oppressing him… He was very cold … like a snake was climbing on his back. He knew what this feelings was : the dark side of the Force. His strongest enemy…  
_"So this is the test Obi-wan talked about."_ Thought Anakin jumping from his previous position. He landed without making any sound and was walking to the tent where his mother was. He found it and ignited his lightsaber to create an opening in the tent. And again with the steal of a Jedi, he entered and saw his mother tied in a very brutal way… but she was alive, he was not too late. Then he took her in his arms after untied her.  
"Mom … Mom it's me…" said quickly Anakin.  
Shmi opened her eyes and slowly realized who was holding her :"Ani ? My son ! You are so handsome Ani ! Oh Ani my little Ani. Look at you ! A Jedi like you always dreamed of."  
Anakin smiled to her mother "I'm here to save you Mom, don't worry, everything is find."  
"No Ani … they are too many for you, leave me here ! I am complete and I-"  
"Don't say that Mom ! I can save you, just wait a little more. Rest here, I'll be right back." And the Jedi rose, and left the tent. He ignited his lightsaber and yelled very clearly :  
"I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi. I'm here to save the woman you're helding in captivity. Let us leave and no arms will come to you. Attack and I'll be forced to defend myself !"  
A Tusken charged at Anakin really to kill, but the Jedi was way too fast, he dogedt and cut the Tusken's right arm.  
"Please I beg you, let us leave !" said again Anakin. But this time every Tusken stepped back, showing to the Jedi that they understood and they let him and her mother leave. So Anakin took Shmi in his arms, and left the Tusken camp.

In the same time, Obi-wan arrived to Jango Fett's apartment. He knew that Jango would left for Geonosis once he talked to him, so this time Obi-wan would play differently.  
Taun-We made the presentation "Jango, this is Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi" Jango nodded.  
"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud … especially about the ARC troopers." Said Obi-wan smiling.  
Jango Fett was surprised by Obi-wan's knowledge but tried to mask it :"they will do their job I promise."  
"So you must know Master Sifo Dyas ? The Jedi who recruited you".  
"I'm sorry Master Jedi but Tyrannus was the one who hired me." Replied Fett.  
"Really. Can you describe this Tyrannus please Jango. It will be my last question" said Kenobi.  
"I'm sorry Master Jedi, it was ten years ago, I don't really remember." Lied the bounty hunter.  
Obi-wan smiled "We both know this man is not so easily forgotten. Well I wish you a good day Jango Fett" and then left.  
Obi-wan returned to his starfighter where he contacted Master Yoda and Master Windu. He explained to them what he had discovered and especially the role of Count Dooku in the creation of the Army of the Republic. Then he promised then to bring Jango Fett to Coruscant in order to be questioned by the Jedi and the Senate. After the transmission cut, Obi-wan directly headed to the landing platform where Jango's ship was. Like years ago, he found the bounty hunter and his son ready to take off, and like in the past Jango opened fire on him. Obi-wan immediately used Soresu's defenses to block the Jango's shots. Jango Fett flew on a pillar and fired a rocket toward Obi-wan but this time, Obi-wan was prepared and used the Force to send the rocket in the pillar where Jango was standing. The bounty hunter felt to the wet ground and broke his jetpack, and was obliged to dodge Obi-wan strikes but unfortunately for him, Obi-wan managed to cut both of his pistols so Jango had to used his flame-thrower to keep distance with the blue lightsaber. Suddenly, Obi-wan felt the Force ordering him to jump back and so he did because Boba fired to the Jedi with the ship. As Kenobi landed, he kicked Jango Fett and sent the bounty hunter flying, with the Force, on the last pillar of the platform.  
"I don't want to harm you Jango. You just have to come with me to Coruscant where we'll be interrogate you and then you will be returning here with your son. Please stop this maddeness !" yelled Obi-wan.  
"No one will ask me something Jedi ! I've a job to do, and I promise it'll be done." Repled the armored man. Then Jango threw three grenades at Obi-wan, as they blew up, they created a very blinding light which surprised the Jedi who had prepare himself to a powerful fire. Jango used the inattention moment of the Jedi and entered quickly his ship which took of immediately.  
"Well … It could have been worse." Said amused Obi-wan. "I guess the battle in the asteroids field is unavoidable…."

**Author Note : And another chapter ! I know I've not respect the chronology of the movie but I don't think it is a problem when you read it. Next time, the battle over Geonosis, Count Dooku and Siri :D.  
Well hope you liked it, please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 : Prelude of war

Obi-wan's ship came out of hyperspace still hanging to the lightspeed's ring. He had put a tracking device on Jango's Fett in cause of an eventual change of plan by the bounty hunter, but like years ago, Fett headed to the rocky planet of Geonosis. As he watched the red color of this world, the Jedi started to remember what would come again : the Separatist's meeting, his conversation with Dooku, the arena, the war and the duel in which Anakin lost his right arm.  
_"I hope I'll be able to save his arm this time… But he will have to listen to my directives!"_ thought Obi-wan in his cockpit. _"Well Jango, time for a fight."  
_The jedi disengaged his starfighter of the ring and then followed Jango's ship in the asteroids field of Geonosis. Obi-wan knew that in few seconds, Jango would see him on his computer and then the fight would start.  
"Nearly there, son." Said Jango to Boba in the Slave I's cockpit. Then a small bip showed the Jedi's starfighter on the screen. "He must have put a homing device on our hull during the fight... We'll fix it! Hang on, son! We'll move into the asteroid field. He won't be able to follow us there. If he does, we'll leave him a couple of surprises." And Boba laughed existed by a fight.  
This time, Obi-wan opened fire on the bounty hunter's ship but he was only trying to damage the ship, not to destroy it. But Jango was a very good pilot even in an asteroids' field and was dodging Obi-wan's fire. Then Jango released a charge towards the Jedi starfighter, so Obi-wan, already knowing it was a sonic charge, hurried his ship to avoid the deadly weapon. As it exploded, a powerful noise broke the silence of the space and a blue wave destroyed every asteroids around the charge. Arfour beeped really fast to Obi-wan  
"I know Arfour! Just hang on, I don't think he has plenty of those little bomb." Replied Obi-wan trying to reassure his droids. The years he passed with Anakin and Artoo had made him friendlier to the droids and was glad to have a companion in such situation. _"If Siri knew, she would kill him for sure"_ thought Obi-wan smiling.  
Another charge came towards Obi-wan but the Jedi dodged it easily. Then the Slave I headed inside a hollow asteroid like many years ago. Obi-wan knew it was a trap, Jango wanted to chase Obi-wan so the Jedi could not discover what was on Geonosis, his client had been very clear : everything had to be secret especially with the Jedi. So Kenobi slowed his ship to the lower speed and waited for Jango to come out right in front of him, and then the fight could continue. Obi-wan's plan succeed and Jango to his surprise was still chased by the Jedi.  
"This Jedi is a very clever one !" said Jango annoyed. "We must hurry or he will discover everyth-" Jango stopped talking when one bold stroke a wing of the Slave I. "Damn Jedi !" yelled the bounty hunter. And with a very quick move, Jango swung back, headed to Obi-wan's ship and opened fired.  
Obi-wan was caught off guard and had to dodge quickly every bolds of Jango.  
"Blast ! This is why I hate flying." Said Obi-wan.  
But this time, Jango seemed to be angry and fired two guided aerial torpedoes which followed closely Obi-wan. Kenobi could not use the same trick like in the past because of the second torpedo, so he would have to find another idea but while he was thinking, he was obliged to slalom into the asteroids' field. Then he remembered something : during the battle over Coruscant, Anakin had destroyed easily the two missiles behind him. Obi-wan begged the Force to let him succeed and said to Arfour :  
"Surge all power units. Arfour! Stand by the reverse thrusters." Then jedi starfighter started to spinned and Obi-wan heard the two torpedoes on his back collided and exploded. "Very good Arfour". The red droid beeped happily and then explained to Obi-wan that there was no ship around them. Jango had of course ran away but it does matter, Obi-wan was alive and now he would have spy on Geonosis.

Padmé arrived in Shmi Skywalker room's where Anakin and she was sleeping. The padawan was resting in a chair next to the bed and was holding his mother's hand. Padmé smiled and caressed Anakin'hair and then, reassured that the two Skywalkers was in peace, started to leave the bedroom.  
"Wait please…." Said quietly a woman's voice. Padmé turned back and saw Shmi, sitting in her bed.  
"You should rest Shmi. You look exhausted." Replied gently the Senator of Naboo.  
"I am exhausted, it's true, but my back is killing me, I can't lay down."  
Padmé came closer and sat on the bed with Anakin's mother. "He was very worried. He dreamed of you, he could felt your pain from Coruscant. Your son loves you so much." Told Padmé looking to the Jedi.  
Shmi smiled and added "I love him too. I thought I would never see him again… I'm so glad to know how he has grown up. He is so handsome don't you think ?"  
Padmé blushed and nodded.  
"I'm so proud of him, he is a true Jedi. When he saved me, he begged the Tuskens to run away because he didn't want to hurt them. His heart is so pure." Continued Shmi.  
"Yes he is a great Jedi and a great man. You educated him very well." Said Padmé.  
"Perhaps yes. But I didn't train him to the Jedi ways. So the Jedi had made Ani even more perfect. I'm so glad for him… He is fulfilling his dream."  
"Mom ? Padmé … ? Why are you not resting Mom ?" asked Anakin as he slowly woke up.  
"I'm fine my son. I was having a little chat with your friend Padmé." Answered Shmi smiling to Anakin.  
"I'm gonna help Beru. See you soon." Said Padmé before leaving.  
"Mom… I thought I lost you forever." Told Anakin to his mother as tears were forming in his blue eyes.  
"But you saved me, my beautiful Jedi. You brought me back to my home, to my family and now I can speak with my son. You're making me so happy Ani." Anakin smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Ani. What you did in the camp was so great my son. You let them live even if they attacked your mother… Only the best of the Jedi can be so passionate. Qui-Gon has taught you well."  
"Qui-Gon is not my master, Mom"  
"Why Ani ?" asked Shmi.  
"When we left Tatooine, we arrived to Coruscant in order to present me to the Jedi. Then we returned to Naboo, Padmé's home, where people were captured by Nemoidians. There was a big battle… Qui-Gon and his apprentice had to fight a Sith on Naboo." Explained Anakin.  
"A Sith ?"  
"A Sith is the true enemy of a Jedi. He is using his anger and rage to defeat his opponent. They are evil Mom. So, in this battle, the Sith managed to kill Qui-Gon… His apprentice defeat Qui-Gon's killer and promise his master to train me."  
"So the man Qui-Gon trained is your master."  
"Yes Mom. Obi-wan Kenobi is my master. He is very powerful and wise. He was strict in the beginning of my formation but he care truly for me and recently, our relationship is stronger than before. It was Obi-wan who told me to check on you because he was worried. Obi-wan is the one who really saved you Mom. I only did a Jedi's duty." Said Anakin.  
"You seems to love him very much"  
"He is … like my father, Mom" replied shyly the Jedi.  
"I wish I can meet this Obi-wan Kenobi. I want to thank him for what he did with you : you are an amazing Jedi and a great man. He did that, not me. Please Ani, bring Obi-wan here… I really need to thank him."  
"I'll be very glad to Mom" said Anakin smiling with all his heart.

Obi-wan had landed his ship in a different place than in his past : the starfighter was very well hidden and this time, he would have more time to contact Coruscant and the Jedi. He headed to the nearest tower and started to climb the rocky desert of Geonosis as he heard weird cry far away behind him. As he sneaked inside the tower, he was once again astonished by the light inside the building whereas outside, everything was dark because of the night. He looked at the wide opening in the center of the tower and like last time, he saw machines created machines in one area, and in another, he saw completed DROIDS moving along a conveyor. War was definitely not avoidable… Obi-wan continued to walk and arrived at a vast expanse in the stalagmite interior. Immense pillars, soaring Gaudi-Gothic arches, vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted – completely silent. Then he heard a group coming to him and different voices so the Jedi hide himself behind a pillar and masked his Force presence.  
"Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Said a powerful who was, as Obi-wan knew, the Count Dooku.  
"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Replied a voice with a Nemodian accent.  
"I am a man of my word, Viceroy."  
Then a Geonosian spoke in his language :" With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."  
As the group moved out of Obi-wan's earshot, the Jedi was quietly and slowly following them. The group disappeared in an archway on the far side of the courtyard and Obi-wan, like in the past, took the stairs, sneaked up them, to arrive at a narrow gothic archway. He looked down through it to see the meeting.  
"Now is the time, my friends. This is the moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Said Dooku with his strong voice. Behind him was Jango Fett in his armor, protecting the old man. "As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen. And let me remind you  
of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers. Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade. Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall  
have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands me make."  
"I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Said Passel Argente.  
"The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you." Added Shu Mai, the female Gossam.  
"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement." Replied San Hill, Muun Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.  
"The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count" said Wat Tambot at last.  
The Jedi Master had heard enough, he had to contact immediately the Republic. He used the Force to increase his speed while running, he arrived to his ship really fast. During his return, Obi-wan had looked out for an enemy because last time, something saw him and he finished captured. He didn't doubt that he will, eventually, be captured but he had to gain time. He had to explained everything  
"Alright. We must hurry Arfour, contact Anakin on Tatooine." Said Obi-wan to his little red friend. "Anakin, Retransmit this message to Coruscant. It is very urgent. I hope your mother is doing well Ani. Here the message : I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." And Obi-wan continued his report and succeeding to explain everything. Then he heard screams near him and ignited his blue magnificent lightsaber. A geonosian with wings attacked him behind him but Obi-wan was too fast, and the alien was sliced in two from the head to his legs. A second one attacked without harming the Jedi but then four droids destroyers came out from the shadow. Obi-wan jumped in order to not let the droids destroyed Arfour. The Jedi, with Soresu, managed to block many bolds and to destroy two destroyers but he didn't have a place to cover and finally, his world became darkness as he felt, unconscious.

On Tatooine, Artoo arrived in the Lars' home where everyone was laughing and telling stories about the past. Anakin was explaining the Ansion mission where he had to save his master for the second time, everyone was listening with great interest : after all, Jedi's stories were the most enthralling stories.  
"Anakin you are just a fearless man !" said Owen laughing with his brother. "But you are a Jedi, so I guess it's normal." And everyone laughed with them even more.  
Artoo beeped and then Padmé asked "What is it Artoo ?"  
"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?" asked C3PO.  
The whole family went silent because now Obi-wan was a common name for them. Anakin could fell the worried in their mind and in his. Padmé looked at him, nodded and headed to her ship with the padawan. There, Artoo started the message and Padmé transmitted it to the Chancellor's Office.  
On Coruscant, everybody was waiting for news from Obi-wan. After he informed them about the creation of the Clone army by Dooku, the Jedi Council needed answers that only Obi-wan could give.  
"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." Started the hologram of Kenobi. "The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and as we already knew, Nute Gunray is really behind the attack of the Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku. The Count is also sure to gain support of a thousands of world and we don't know how many will follow. This is why I suggest to send a representative of the Council Jedi to Kamino and to bring clones on Geonosis before the Separatist could create an greater army than the Republic. I'm sorry but war is coming… It seems it was prepared since years and Wait ! " On the holocommunicator, everyone could see the geonosian be sliced in two by Kenobi, then the Jedi jumped and disappeared on the record.  
"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." Said Master Yoda to the assembly.  
"I agree" replied Mace Windu.  
Siri nodding added :"I feel him in the Force Master. I know he's alive."  
Mace looked at her surprised, then closed his eyes. As he opened them, he replied that Obi-wan was indeed alive on Geonosis. Then he spoke to Anakin :" Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku.  
The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."  
"Understood Master" replied the boy on transmission.  
The hologram switched off and Padmé started to look at a map.  
"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."  
"I know Padmé. Come, I'll tell my mother that we have to go." Padmé smiled to Anakin, glad he decided to save Obi-wan. The two of them exited the ship of Amidala and joined the Lars family.  
Everyone was silent, waiting for Anakin to speak.  
"My Master had been captured on Geonosis. He had discovered terrible things … War is coming and many mysteries are still remaining…. I had to go Mom." Said the Jedi.  
Shmi rose from her chair and slowly, ignoring her pain, took her son in her arms. "I understand Anakin. You must go… You saved your mother, now go save your father. But please … be very careful and protect Padmé."  
"I promise Mom. I will return and Obi-wan will be with me. See you soon Mom. Cliegg, Owen, Beru… thank you for everything. Goodbye !" added Anakin before leaving with Padmé, Artoo and 3PO.  
And the silver ship flew off the sandy ground of Tatooine and headed to the dangerous Geonosis.

Count Dooku entered into the cell holding Obi-wan Kenobi who was suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrained him. He looked to the young Jedi and fainted to be surprised.  
"Hello Count Dooku" said calmly the Jedi.  
"Oh no my friend ! This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." Replied the old man.  
"Aren't you the leader here ?" asked Obi-wan with an amused smile.  
"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."  
"Well I hope it won't take too long. I have work to do."  
"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" asked the Count.  
"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-wan had to act like he knew nothing because Dooku was Palpatine's apprentice so if h talked too much, Palpatine would know that Kenobi had discovered his plot to destroy the Jedi.  
"There's no bounty hunter here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them." Replied the white haired man.  
"Well, who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."  
"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Said Dooku with a bit of sadness.  
"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."  
"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."  
"The truth ?" asked Obi-wan.  
"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the  
Sith?" explained Dooku.  
Obi-wan smiled gently to the master of Qui-Gon Jinn. "I thought the Sith were only telling lies…"  
Dooku was surprised by Ob-wan answer. "The Sith ?"  
"Don't act like you don't know anything. You are far too intelligent for such game Dooku… Or should I call you Darth Tyrannus ?"  
Dooku became white and stayed silent a moment :"I underestimated you Obi-wan… You're much wiser that I thought… so you believe me ?"  
Obi-wan nodded :" Yes I believe you Dooku. I have felt a great darkness in the Senate… Something very similar to the Sith who killed your apprentice."  
"You must join me Obi-wan and together, we could destroy this Darth Sidious !" said strongly Dooku.  
"So he's called Darth Sidious… I am a Jedi, I will help the Jedi to stop the Sith. I won't join you… Darth Tyrannus. I won't join the dark side of the Force !"  
"It may be difficult to secure your release then" Said Dooku before leaving Obi-wan.  
As the old Sith left the cell, Obi-wan was sure he had seen the Force smiling to him, very pleased by the answer he gave to the Count.

**Author note : First of all, I'd to thank you everyone for your reviews ! I'm so glad !  
Jedi Kay-Kenobi : No problem at all. I think you are right : the previous chapter was rushed. I could have write more details about the conversation between Obi-wan Yoda and Mace. I hope this one won't be the same.  
That's all for the moment. I'll be posting as soon as possible the next chapter : next time, Anakin and Padmé "rescue", Siri and the Jedi, and Kamino.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 : To save the one you love.

Siri walked inside the long halls of the Jedi Temple, the blue carpet muffled her feet's noise. She crossed many friends and saluted them politely but she didn't have time for this kind of thing : Obi-wan had been captured on Geonosis where the entire Separatist Confederation was meeting. She had told him that if he needed help, she would have come to him but after all …. Obi-wan was much powerful than Siri so she couldn't really bring help. Such thoughts exasperated her, she was a Jedi, it was her duty to protect the others, especially the one she loved ! She had him completely since a few days, she wanted to spent her life with him … if possible. But if she had to die for him, she would be the first to give her life, no matter Obi-wan would say about it. It was an evidence for her: to sacrifice herself in order to let him live, that would be the best death she could have. But right now, it was Obi-wan who could die, not her and not with her…  
_"No … the best death would be to die in my bed with him, after a completed life together."_ Said Siri to herself.  
She chased her thoughts as she arrived at Yoda's apartment. She needed to talk with him, she needed to know what was the plan to save the one she loved. Master Windu and Yoda had kept everything secret with the Council but the others Jedi had every right to know… Especially her !  
She tried to regain calm and after a few seconds, she entered inside the room.  
"Master Tachi, answers to your questions, you need." Started Yoda. Of course the green Jedi already knew what Siri wanted and he didn't want to spend too much time with her : he had a lot to do.  
"Yes Master Yoda. I want to know what you're planning to do for Obi-wan." Said Siri.  
Yoda fixed her with his brown eyes, his look was kind but was also a bit concerned for the woman. "What Obi-wan discovered, far too mysterious for many of us, it is. To Kamino see those cloners, I am going. Not all information in his report, Master Kenobi gave."  
"What ? Obi-wan is hiding something ?"  
"Concern the Jedi, those informations only do." Yoda waited and added after closing his eyes. "Created by Dooku, this army was. Then using Sifo Dyas' name, the Kaminoans had trust him…"  
"But Master Yoda … Dooku is the Separatist Leader now… It doesn't make sense." Replied Siri.  
"Prepared since years this war was, like Obi-wan told us. Understand what he was implying, I do now."  
Siri nodded and spoke again :"Master Yoda, we really need to go to Kamino."  
"Go to this planet I will. To rescue Obi-wan on Geonosis, a group of Jedi is send. Go with them, you must Siri Tachi. A role in this battle, you will have."  
Siri rose, bowed to the old green Master and added :"May the Force be with you Master Yoda."  
Yoda smiled :"And with you, child." And then Siri Tachi headed to the hangar where she sensed Windu and the others Jedi, a great battle awaited them all but they were all ready to use all their powers to save their brother Kenobi on the Separatists' planet.  
_"Wait for me Obi-wan, we are coming…. I am coming" _ thought Siri.

The silver ship of Padmé Amidala reached Geonosis and flew as low as possible in order to stay undetected. Of course Anakin Skywalker was piloting so nothing could happened but the ship was unarmed and this wasn't reassuring the Jedi in case of a fight.  
"See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type." Said Padmé pointing smoke in front of them.  
"That'll do" replied the padawan.  
Anakin piloted the craft straight down into a column full of steam, and then landed at the bottom. Before leaving the ship, Padmé turned to Anakin and said :  
"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."  
Anakin nodded and left the first the interior of Padmé's cruiser quickly followed by the woman. They entered a dark cave with stalagmite but surprisingly empty. Anakin was prepared to be attacked by guards or droids but nothing came…. Everything was dangerously quiet. They started to walk forward. As they passed , the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move.  
"Wait !"said Anakin as he sensed many movements around and above him. Then a winged creatures attacked him from behind. The Jedi quickly, igniting his lightsaber, neutralized the alien and three more came to fight him but of course, they were no match for him. He joined Padmé who had already exited the tunnel during the fight. They were standing on the edge of a short walkway extending over a deep crevasse. The door behind them closed, stranding the two. The walkway retracted and Amidala slipped and then jumped down onto a conveyor belt leading into the droid  
factory. Anakin screamed her name and killed another two winged creatures as he began to reach the woman. She made her way across stamping machines and welders as the Jedi apprentice followed, beating back Geonosians. Skywalker continued to work his way toward the Senator, lightsaber flashing, enemies attacking from all directions. The woman wrestled with one alien and was thrown into a large empty vat moving down the assembly line. Then Mechanized arms carried the vat to a position where molten metal would be poured into it. She struggled to find handholds for escape, but was unfortunately unsuccessful. Anakin had sensed Padmé's distress and started to be really worried for her but then he saw Artoo flying to her and hoped that the little droid would save her as he continue to fight. But during this moment, Anakin lost his concentration and his right arm became locked into a molding device, he came close to the cutting machine… too close for his own taste. As Artoo found the computer port controlling the vats and programmed PADMÉ's to dump her onto a walkway. Ani ignited his lightsaber in an attempt to free his arm. The cutter  
approached. He maneuvered his body away from the cutter, but it slammed down and cut his lightsaber in half.  
"Oh no … Not again ! Obi-wan'll kill me !" said the Jedi.  
"Don't move Jedi" said Jango Fett behind him with many droids and Anakin saw Padmé being surrounded by many Geonosians.  
_"Well… What a rescue …" _ thought Anakin Skywalker before being taken away by the bounty hunter.

"Are you ok Master ?" asked Ferus Ollin as he sat next to Siri Tachi, his master.  
_"Mace's plan is a good one, we'll have the element of surprise for us. They won't be expecting so much Jedi… But how many will come back home ?" _thought Siri without noticing Ferus nor hearing his question. She was too much worried for her friends in the ship which was going to Geonosis. Of course this ship was made for such special mission : it was really fast, great shields and a powerful cloaking device. The Geonosians would not detect the Jedi's transport. But then, on Geonosis, they would have to find where was Obi-wan before it was too late.  
"Master ?" asked again the padawan.  
At last, Siri looked at her student and replied :"I'm sorry Ferus, I was thinking about our plan to save Master Kenobi. I'm also worried about our chance to succeed and to survive such mission…"  
"Don't worry too much Master, I'll be protecting you as always. It's not such a different mission, but perhaps the more important, I think." Said Ferus gently smiling to Siri.  
"So to save Kenobi is more important to you than protecting the Chancellor Palpatine like we did one year ago ?" questioned Siri playfully.  
"Of course Master. But it is more important to YOU. So it is for me."  
"I don't understand Ferus." Replied Tachi.  
"Come on Master !" said Ferus before quietly adding :"We both know Obi-wan Kenobi is not a simple Jedi friend to you."  
Siri blushed and smiled :"You're right, Obi-wan is my oldest friend Ferus."  
"Master …. It pleased me to see that you and Obi-wan are so deeply in love." Said the padawan very quietly.  
"Thank you Ferus. I … I should have told you." Replied guilty Tachi  
"No Master, telling me such thing could have you put in the danger of exile from the Order. I want to have my master, and a HAPPY master. When Obi-wan is near you, your Force's presence becomes so peaceful, calm and so bright. The love you feel for Obi-wan makes you a better Jedi, Master Tachi… I wish I can find such love; I only had games with no tomorrow with girls. Now I know what I'm hoping for can be achieved, and that's because of you. So I am the one who's telling you thank you".  
Siri Tachi looked to her padawan with wide opened eyes, she could believe he had accepted what she felt for Obi-wan… He was so young but was already as wise as the Jedi on the Council. She was about to reply when Kit Fisto came to them, smiling.  
"I come to tell you the details of Mace's plan." Said the Nautolan Jedi. "First, we have checked the planet. Obi-wan will be in the main Arena of Geonosis, so we'll have to infiltrate it, we'll separate on the Arena and hide ourselves until Master Windu appears. Only then, the fight would start. Understood Master Tachi and padawan Ollin ?"  
Ferus looked to his master, gently smiling to her. He was telling her that he'd alright because she had trained him very well, all she had to worry was about Obi-wan and his rescue… He would do the rest as well as the others Jedi. Then Siri and Ferus nodded to Jedi Fisto who returned immediately to the cockpit where Mace Windu was. After few hours of flight in which no one had said something, every Jedi was in truth very anxious but very concentrate, Tachi felt the ship landing on the ground. Everyone rose and exited the stealth ship, walked toward the high Arena in front of them and then, the whole group of Jedi separate to different path.  
_"Hold on Obi-wan… We are coming, my love."_ Thought Siri as Ferus followed her to the Arena.

Hours ago, Master Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, had landed on the wet world of Kamino. There he was greeted by a white Kaminoan who guided him to the Prime Minister Lama-Su. They have talked a few minutes and now, Yoda was inspecting the troops of Jango Fett's Clone.  
"Impressive they are. But need them right now, I do." Said the Master Jedi.  
"I understand completely, Master Kenobi is important to us all. This army was created for such mission Master Yoda, and they will do their duty, I promise." Replied the white alien.  
"Told you about Count Dooku, Obi-wan did mmh ?" asked Yoda.  
"Yes… He told us about the treachery. We have already made changes in the army." Replied Lama-Su with a grave tone.  
"Yes I know. Order 66… Meditated about this, I have. Very clever, you were with Obi-wan. Thank you Prime Minister."  
"As I told Master Kenobi before, the Republic can't exist without the Jedi. If someone wants to destroy it, he would destroy the Jedi first. An excellent plan, I might say, but we have countered it."  
"But eliminated, the menace is not. The dark side, I sense… especially in the Republic."  
"Yes, Master Kenobi had said that too. He was worried that Count Dooku was not alone in such dangerous plan : he could have an ally in the Republic, a powerful ally."  
"Agree with Obi-wan's idea, I do… Something sinister is coming Prime Minister : this clone army, very busy, will soon be."  
"Take as many as you need to save Obi-wan Kenobi, the Jedi are the Generals of this army, they will follow you in hell if you ask them."  
"Such thing I won't asked them, I hope" Said Yoda gently smiling. "Clones they are, but lives above all. To sacrifice them, I don't want Prime Minister."  
"I understand Master Yoda…. I'm sorry the ARC troopers won't be ready for this mission. They could have helped you greatly on Geonosis. I'm also glad to the Jedi Order and the Republic will find a replacement to Jango Fett for their training."  
"If Jango want to come back, use him again, we will. Attached to his clones, he probably became."  
"Yes, he was very engaged in the training. But if Jango wants to come back, he will have to explained his actions. We are not taking lightly betrayal."  
"He will, Prime Minister, if he survived the battle."  
Lama-Su nodded slowly and then looked at the clones army and said loudly but clearly :  
"Army of the Republic ! Time has come, war is coming to our worlds ! This is your mission : protect them, protect the Republic !"  
As the Prime Minister ceased to talk, the whole army started to yell proudly and applauding the Kaminoan. They were ready to fight, they always had been and now, their life duty would Yoda spoke to them, explaining them what he was expecting them to do : to save Obi-wan Kenobi, the one who had discovered them whereas, Count Dooku had keep them in hiding in the darkness. Immediately, the name of Kenobi was yelled by all the clones, proud to go save such man. They knew no fear, or perhaps the fear to fail and let the Republic fall in front of the Separatist and their droids.  
_"Definitely ready, they are"_ thought Master Yoda.

Darth Tyrannus was sitting at a large conference table with Senator Amidala on the far side, Anakin was standing behind her with four Geonosian guards behind him. Jango Fett and six Geonosian were protecting the Count Dooku in the shadow of the room.  
"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." Said Padmé.  
"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a hour, I believe." Replied the old man evilly smiling.  
"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that!"  
"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."  
"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" asked the woman.  
"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest  
representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."  
"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing." Replied honestly Amidala.  
"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."  
"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."  
"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, M'Lady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Explained Count Dooku.  
"I cannot believe that. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government! I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the Republic !" said proudly Padmé. Anakin laid a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.  
"Then you will betray your Jedi friends? Without your cooperation I can do nothing to stop their  
execution."  
"And what about me? Am I to be executed also?" asked Amidala.  
"I wouldn't think of such an offense. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'Lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the  
Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you." Said calmly Dooku.  
"Listen to me Count Dooku ! If something happened to Padmé or to Obi-wan… I promise you, I will find you, I'll fight you, defeat you and then humiliate you in front of all the Senate of the true Republic. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal." Said Anakin with a menacing tone.  
Dooku smiled to the boy :"I'll be waiting for you Jedi Skywalker. Take them away Jango !"  
The bounty hunter and the guards pushed Anakin and Padmé to exit the room and guided them to the lower level of the citadel. As they marched to the unknown destination, Anakin kept his concentration, really to attack the guards at any moment. He knew the guard won't resist but Fett would be a different story. Then with the speed of a true Jedi, he jumped behind Jango Fett and used the Force to pushed him to a pillar a few meters away. He then knocked unconscious all the guards by hitting one with another guard.  
"You are very brave Jedi !" said the voice of Jango Fett behind him. "Brave but foolish." Anakin looked to his direction and saw him holding a blaster to Padmé's throat. "Now please continue. Don't worry, you will fight in a few minutes." Said Jango Fett laughing.  
They arrived in a gloomy tunnel, where Anakin and Padmé were tossed into an open cart. The murmur of a vast crowd was heard. Fett and the guards extended their arms along the framework and tied them so that they stoodd facing each other. And then, Skywalker and the Senator were alone with the driver who got up onto his seat.  
"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you. It is my mission" said gently Anakin, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Replied the woman, tears in her eyes.  
"What are you talking about Padmé ?"  
"I love you Anakin."  
"You … You love me ? But Padmé, I am a Jedi… You better love someone who can be with you."  
"Can't you be ? Does being a Jedi really prevent you to be with me Ani ? And besides … my life is going to end in a few minutes. No one will be with me after all this…."  
Anakin approached slowly her mouth and said quietly :"You won't die Padmé, I'll be always here to protect you and everything else. I love you Padmé since I'm little, I love you so much." And then Anakin and Padmé finally kissed each other, a kiss which was waited for too much time.  
"I truly and deeply love you, Ani." Said Padmé as she kissed him again.  
The driver cracked his whip and the cart jerked forward. Suddenly, there was a huge roar and blinding sunlight as they emerged into the arena. Anakin smiled to his love and added:  
"Now, my love, let's save Obi-wan !"

**Author Note : There is it ! I added a lot of things that we don't see in the movie so I hope it was good. Anyway, I'm starting to like more and more Ferus so I'll probably give him a greater role than in the canon story.  
Well I hope you'll like this chapter. Next time : The execution, the Jedi and the battle of Geonosis. Don't worry Attack of the Clones won't be finished next chapter : I think there's still two or three chapter to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 : War again !

The great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians under a red sun. The cart, transporting Anakin and Padmé, trundled to the center, where Obi-wan was chained to one of four upright posts that were three feet in diameter. The cart stopped and the couple is taken down, dragged to posts, and chained to them. As Anakin Skywalker was attached the center, the apprentice looked to his Master who smiled gently to him.  
"I knew you'd come to save me." Said Obi-wan with an amused tone.  
Anakin grinned and replied :"It is the third time Master !"  
Obi-wan laughed and then added :"Oh no my friend, you are in the same situation than me, so it doesn't count."  
"Alright Master" replied the boy laughing as a Geonosian pulled his arms above his head like Obi-wan and Padmé. There is a big roar as Poggle the Lesser, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, the Fetts and dignitaries arrived in the archducal box and took their places.  
"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth." Said Sun Fac. The crowd roared again and cheered. Then, in the box, Poggle rose and immediately, the crowd became quiet.  
"Let the executions begin!" said the alien in his language and the crowd went wild.  
Then from different gates around the arena, three monsters were driven in: one Reek, one Nexu and one Acklay. They were driven in by picadors carrying long spears and riding Orrays. They poked the monsters toward the center, then retired to the perimeter.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said the padawan as the creatures tossed their heads, looking around roaring or screeching. Then they caught sight of the three captives and started moving toward them.  
"Take the one the right. I'll take the one on the left, everything is going to be fine Anakin." Replied his Master.  
"Yes but Padmé ?"  
As without looking to the woman, Obi-wan said to Anakin :" She seems to be on top of things." The apprentice turned to see Amidala standing on top of the pillar, trying to pull the chain free but immediately concentrated because the Reek charged him. He jumped up, and the beast hit the post hard. Anakin landed onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The beast backed off, shaking its head angrily, which tore the chain from the post. In the same time, Kenobi ducked around the post as the Acklay charged. It knocked the post flat, sending the Master Jedi sprawling. Then the monster crunched the post between its claws, freeing the chain. Obi-wan leaped up and ran towards one of the Geonosian with a spear, the Acklay chasing him. Approching the picadors, Kenobi neutralized the soldier and took his spear which he sent directly in the creature's neck. But of course, like in the past, it was useless. Then he had an idea, he ran back to the fallen pillar as the Acklay followed him, and with the help of the Force, Obi-wan sent a piece of the post directly in the beast's head who was crushed against the nearest wall because of the powerful Forcepush.  
_"Well, I should have thought about that last time."_ Thought Obi-wan. He seek Anakin with his eyes and saw him riding the Reek and crushed the Nexu attacking Padmé, then the woman jumped from her post on the Reek, behind the padawan, secretly kissing him on the cheek : such sight made Obi-wan smiled. Last time, he had run to the Reek too, but they were already too far away from him and Obi-wan knew what was next : droids. He would sent pieces of the posts again. As he predicted, five droids destroyers surrounded the Reek, without noticing Kenobi so the Jedi sent many rocks, crushing every droids. Because of the Clone Wars, Obi-wan had gained a deadly precision with the Force so he was not surprised to succeed the elimination of the droids but Anakin was looked at him, very grateful but very surprise by his master's powers. Then he sensed a very unique presence: Master Windu was in the archducal box, holding his purples lightsaber. It was the signal Obi-wan waited, and, then, like years ago, he saw the so many colors of the blade of his Jedi comrades igniting in the Arena. Every Jedi came in the center of the Arena, protecting Anakin, Padmé and Obi-wan who had joined them, even Windu who had jumped from the box, his robe on fire. A Jedi threw a lightsaber to Anakin, a green one, like last time.  
"Master Kenobi !" said Ferus Ollin behind him. "I think you'll need that !" and the padawan gave him a blue lightsaber.  
"Thank you Ferus !" as the boy freed his hands.  
Suddenly, thousands of battledroids came out in the Arena, firing at the Jedi as Dooku commanded. The nightmare was starting again for Obi-wan as he hoped he could save much more Jedi this time. As he relied on Soresu, he was easily blocking the bolds of the droids and was able to protect many of his comrades: he wanted to save as much as he could…. to many Jedi died that day in his previous live, but not this time! Obi-wan heard the Force telling him that she would help him as much as she could too but Kenobi replied that after all, the fallen Jedi would be in good hands with her. Such words made the Force laughed like a little girl in his mind. Behind him, he felt Anakin joigning Padmé, Siri fighting with her padawan and Mace running to him. The Korun Master came to fight back-to-back with him like he did in the past : Obi-wan was once again truly proud to be considered as equal by Mace Windu. But the Jedi quickly escaped his thoughts as he felt the Reek charging towards them but this time, Obi-wan used the Force to send the creature flying away and Windu was helping him too so the Reek flew so high that the fall killed the beast. Then Jango Fett came to them, taking out his two pistols firing with a deadly accuracy. Obi-wan also wanted to spare Jango because he needed to ask him a lot of questions with the Council and eventually, let Boba live with his father. Mace attacked the bounty hunter which used his flamethrower again but the Korun Jedi had protected himself with a neutralized droid. Then Obi-wan jumped to Jango and kicked him right in the head, the helmet flew high in the air but Jango was already retreating with his jetpack. He fired at Obi-wan but was unable to find an opening in Kenobi's defense and finally, a bold was sent back to his shoulder, causing him to fall on the sandy ground of the Arena. To his surprise, Master Windu cut his blasters and Obi-wan destroyed his flamethrower with his blue blade.  
"Surrender and you'll be spared bounty hunter" said loudly Windu as Jango kneeled before him, defeated. But the victory was very short when Obi-wan and Mace realized that they were surrounded by droids who had stopped firing. The bounty hunter smiled to Windu and said to him :  
"Surrender Jedi and perhaps they won't tortu-". He couldn't finish his sentence because Mace had hit him violently with his fist, knocking Fett unconscious on the ground. As many Jedi were herded into the Arena by droids, Count Dooku stepped forwards and said loudly :  
"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He briefly paused. "Surrender – and your lives will be spared."  
"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Replied the Jedi with a purple lightsaber.  
"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Said Dooku as the droids raised theirs weapons. Anakin and Padmé looked to each other, Obi-wan touched Siri's mind to reassure, even Mace Windu smiled to Obi-wan as he raised his blade, ready to fight until the end.  
"Look !" yelled Padmé as gunship's engines could be heard above them. Six LAAT-series gunships were descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They landed in a cluster around  
the handful of Jedi, Clonetroopers spilled out and started firing at the droids. There was a hellstorm of laserfire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Then Master Yoda appeared at the door of one of the Gunships.  
"Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors." Commanded the small green Jedi.  
Quickly, every surviving Jedi dashed to the Gunships and scrambled in : Mace Windu took Jango's body with him, Siri, Ferus, Anakin and Padmé joined Obi-wan in the nearest transport. And then, after severals seconds, the whole Arena went silent, nothing was moving except Artoo who was fixing Threepio.

Dooku and the other Separatist Leaders entered a huge and dark command center. In the center of the room there was a large circular viewscreen and, around the perimeter of the room, Geonosian  
soldiers were monitoring the Republic's army advances on large semitransparent and red maps.  
"All our communications have been jammed, we are under attack!" said Poggle.  
"The Jedi have amassed a huge army" replied Nute Gunray.  
"I must contact my master immediately. Only him can explain how this army can be so huge" added Dooku worried. He never thought the clones could be so many.  
"Then let's fight !" suggested Gunray.  
"They are too many of them. They'll soon surround us." Replied the Count.  
"Order a retreat. I am sending all my warriors deep into the catacombs to hide." Said Poggle.  
Rune Haako nodded and added:" We must get the cores of our ships back into space."  
"Yes. I'm returning to Coruscant. My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery." Explained Dooku.  
Then Poggle took data of a plan and give it carefully to Darth Tyrannus.  
"The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they have any idea of what we are planning to create, we are doomed."  
"I will take the designs with me. They will be much safer with my Master."  
And the whole Separatist Council left the command center to different location in order to escape the defeat of Geonosis.

On the battleground, clones were riding speeder bikes, advancing toward the battlefield. Spider Droids of the Trade Federation fired everywhere, at the troopers and at the Republic Gunships. Lightsaber were easily seen on the ground, slashing through Battledroids, Geonosians and blocking the many bolds which could kill them instantly. The battle raged on. EXPLOSIONS wrecked the parked Battle Starships, the blue lasers of the clones were riposting the red lasers of the droids : from above, the battlefield could be described as a paint… a deadly paint. The Gunship caring Obi-wan and his group flew low toward the many Techno Union starships.  
"Aim right above the fuel cells." Yelled Anakin to the pilot which sent torpedoes on the base of the ship. Rocked with explosions, it began to tilt over and the Gunships splited up, flying past.  
"Good call Anakin!" said Obi-wan proud of his padawan.  
"Look !" screamed Ferus as everyone could see the giant Trade Federation's ship under the fire of Republic's artillery and then felt on the ground creating darkness on the battlefield to Obi-wan's gunship because of the sand and the red dust.  
"Obi-wan ! Look over there !" said Master Tachi to her love.  
"It's Dooku! Shot him down !" yelled Anakin again to the clone piloting the gunship.  
"We're out of ordinance, sir !" replied the clone.  
"Follow him" commanded the young Jedi.  
"Do we need help ?" asked Padmé.  
"No, we are four Jedi, it'll be alright. And we don't have time" replied Siri.  
Dooku signaled the two fighters flanking his ship. They veered edoff left and right, loop around, and came up behind our heroes' Gunship. To avoid the fire, the Gunship banked up a steep dune but was still hit. The ship lurched on its side, and PADMÉ and Ferus tumbled out even if Obi-wan tried to prevent their falls.  
"Padmé !" screamed Anakin. "Put me down !"  
"I'll go check on them. Take Dooku for me" said Siri very calm and then jumped.  
"I don't care ! I want to check myself !"  
"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way !" said Obi-wan. "Follow that speeder."  
"Lower the ship!" said again the padawan.  
"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you. If we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."  
"You don't understand! I must know that she's fine !" screamed the Chosen One.  
"I do understand! You love her ! I know everything Anakin ! And I love SIRI ! But I prefer to know her taking care of Padmé and Ferus than let her fight Dooku ! PLEASE ANAKIN !" yelled Obi-wan.  
Anakin went suddenly silent, he had suspected something about Siri but he had never thought that Obi-wan and her could be in love.  
"You … You are right Master. It is better if they don't fight Dooku… I'm with you Master, as always" said the boy to the man he considered like his father.  
Obi-wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder and added :"Good. Now let's hand this war !"

Padmé woke up on Ferus's lap, he was protecting her in case of an attack. The man was the same age as Anakin but was looking so much more mature. She chased such thought when he looked behind him.  
"Master ! Everything is fine. The Senator is alright" said the Jedi to Siri Tachi who was approaching us with a clonetrooper.  
"You protected her in the fall right ?" asked the woman grinning.  
The padawan nodded blushing and added :"Master, we must hurry ! Anakin and Obi-wan might need some help, we should get a transport immediately."  
"Yes you're right Ferus." She turned to the trooper. "you heard him ? We've got to get to that hanger. Get a transport. Hurry!"  
"Yes Ma'am" replied the clone without any tone.  
Ferus helped Padmé to rise and smiled to her. "Don't worry Senator, even in the hangar, Dooku won't touch you. I promise you."  
"Thank you Jedi Ollin" said Amidala also smiled without noticing.  
_"What I am doing ? I'm not a little girl, I love Anakin !" _ thought Padmé disturbed.

Obi-wan and Anakin entered the hangar just before their ship went in oblivion because of the two Geonosian ships. They had already ignited their lightsabers, ready to overcome everything. But Obi-wan was worried, he knew Anakin could make the same mistakes than in the past and he wanted to spare the boy's harm… He would try.  
"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Said Anakin a little angry.  
"We'll take him together - you go in slowly on the..." commanded Kenobi.  
"NO I'm taking him now !" yelled the padawan as he charged across the open space at Dooku, who  
smiled faintly, watching him come. The Jedi raised his lightsaber and then the Count thrust out an  
arm and unleashed a blast of Force lightning but at the last moment, Obi-wan used the Force to pulled his padawan back to him shocked.  
"See ? I said TOGETHER !" said once more Obi-wan. Anakin nodded on the ground and rose next to his master.  
"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." Said the leader of the Separatists who unleashed again Force lightnings. Obi-wan wanted to try a technique he had learn during his exile with the help of the spirit of Qui-gon so he opened his left hand and then absorbed the blast.  
"I don't think so" replied Obi-wan to Dooku who was as shocked as Anakin. So the Count ignited his red and deadly lightsaber and attacked the two Jedi. Obi-wan using Soresu was blocking every moves of the Sith as Anakin was pushing Dooku to his limits : the duo was a perfect team but Anakin was not as powerful as in the Clone wars so he would probably be defeated soon. Indeed, Anakin made a mistake and became defenseless against the old Sith. Obi-wan stopped a blow that could have cut the apprentice's right arm but Dooku used Force lightnings to knock Skywalker unconscious.  
"Master Kenobi, you surprise me. You're worthy of Yoda's estime. I'm really enjoying our fight, Qui-Gon taught you ver well, I'm so proud".  
"Yes he did. And now Dooku, you'll come with me." Replied Obi-wan but Dooku lightly laughing continued to attack. Obi-wan was only waiting a fatal error from his opponent because Soresu would not tire him : last time, he had relied too much on his strength but he had learnt during the war. The duel continued viciously but the Count could not find an opening in Obi-wan defense and that was worried him because he had to fly away from here if he wanted to secure the plans.  
"Give up Dooku ! Don't you sense Master Yoda coming ? Or do you prefer to let him see our little dance ?"  
"Precisely Obi-wan !" replied the Sith evilly smiling. The two warriors were now easily hearing Yoda painful walk, the victory for Dooku was not an option now, he had to run away quickly ! But Obi-wan suddenly changed his fighting style for Ataru. Dooku was once again astonished by Kenobi's technique: he was better in Soresu but the Count would not last against Obi-wan aggressive new style. Then he had an idea as he saw Senator Amidala, Jedi Tachi and Ollin as well as clone troopers joining Master Yoda. He used the Force to cause great boulders in the ceiling above the group to fall again and again, and a second later, used the Force to send one of the cranes in the hanger to crash on Anakin. Obi-wan Kenobi quickly stopped fighting the Count to concentrate on the crane and to save his padawan, he did not even look to the group of Jedi because he knew they would be unharmed. Dooku used this trick to run in his ship and took off the hangar in a unknown destination of the Jedi… he had felt great fear in the fight against Obi-wan who was a great Jedi. Dooku knew Obi-wan could have defeated him and that was worried him for the future; he had to tell his master about this surprise too.  
In the hangar, Padmé ran to Anakin, slowly helping him to rose : he was not hurt but felt terribly tired because of Dooku's attack. He was glad his Master had been able to defeat Dooku… No he was very proud ! He smiled to him and then headed to the Gunship with the help of Ferus Ollin, he didn't appreciate him but he was his comrade and Anakin was relieved he was alive as well as Yoda and Siri. Master Tachi saluted him and then joined Yoda who was speaking with Obi-wan.  
"To defeat so easily my old apprentice, very impressive it is Obi-wan" said the Grand Master.  
"It was not easy Master."  
"Too modest you are Obi-wan. A great Jedi Master you had become, proud of you I am."  
"Thank you Master but Dooku has still run away."  
"Hiding and using treachery are his ways now … The way of the Dark Side." Said gravely Yoda. "Leave to you Siri, I do now. Retire we must. Waiting for you two, we will be." Added the green alien winking.  
"You should have called me Obi-wan" started Siri amused.  
"Yeah … I should have, I'm sor-" He could not finish his sentence because Siri was already kissing him like he almost die.  
"Don't do that again! But I might say I am very proud of you : I saw you fighting Dooku."  
"He is a great swordsman but a Sith now."  
"Yeah it is unfortunate… Truly. But can I ask you a question before we left ?"  
"Of course, my love"  
Siri smiled to his word and asked :"Were you always playing when we sparred ?"  
"Mmmmh… I don't know" replied Obi-wan grinning.  
"Grrrr ! Come on, let's go back home my dear and powerful Knight."

**Author Note : So Geonosis is finished ! I hope I won't disappoint the Anidala's fans because of certain details of the story. Perhaps you'll understand what they imply for the future :DD  
Anyway, for the fight, we know that in Revenge of the Sith, Dooku feared about fighting Obi-wan. He does ! See the novel ! So I think it's quiet normal that Obi-wan can defeat him in this chapter, if it's not, please tell me. And do you like the fact that I save Anakin's arm ? Please review ;)  
Next time : the travel to Coruscant in the Republic Cruiser, Padmé and Anakin's marriage, Siri Obi-wan and the others. It won't be the end of Attack of the Clones.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 : Victory ?

In the gutters of lower Coruscant, a graceful sail ship glided down, its wings folding delicately as it went to its more conventional drives, settling easily inside the broken pavement of a seemingly abandoned building.  
Count Dooku climbed out of his ship, walking to the shadows at the side of the secret landing ramp, where a hooded figure waited. He moved before the shadowy figure and bowed reverently.

"Master Sidious."

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus," the Sith Lord replied. "You have done well."

"I bring you good news, my lord. The war has begun."

"Excellent," Sidious said, his gravelly voice hinting at a hiss. From underneath the dark shadows of his huge cowl, the Dark Lord's smile widened. "Everything is going as planned."

"I'm afraid it is not, Master."

"I beg your pardon Lord Tyranus?" asked the hooded man.

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi is far more powerful than we thought, he would have defeat me if I hadn't run away."

"Obi-wan Kenobi is not a threat to us or to our plans. What about the young Skywalker ?"

"He is reckless and too impatient for his own good" replied the Count.  
The other Sith smiled. "So did you punish him? We must seed the need of revenge in this boy"

"No Master… Kenobi saved him twice."

"So … you failed, apprentice," said Darth Sidious starting to create lightning in his hand, "you know how I feel about failure."  
And then, Darth Sidious electrocuted the Count sending him against the ship behind them and yelled angrily:  
"My plan is a revenge waiting since millennia! I won't let your pitiful person stand in the way of succeed! Am I clear Tyranus ?"  
Dooku kneeled before his master, panting. "Yes M-Master! I won't fail you, we will succeed."

"Do you have the schematics?"

"Yes my Lord" replied the man, still one the floor.

"It is not a complete failure then. Come, we have much to do" said at last Darth Sidious before disappearing in the dark corridor of his home.

In one of the Republic's cruisers, Padmé Amidala was walking towards the medical bay where Anakin was, for being extremely exhausted, kept in cares of Jedi Healers and medical droids. As she crossed many squads of clonetrooper, she realized that she was very worried for her future, her future with Anakin. Indeed she had been glad to see the clones rescued them, but now, only war would come: the Jedi would lead the army as generals, many would die as well as the population of the planet under attack. Yes, it was a dark time like Yoda said. But for the moment, she wanted to go Anakin, comforted him, telling him how much she loved him and she also wanted to know what the padawan would tell her: he had said to her that he had an unbelievable thing to tell her. She had fought her curiosity during the return to the cruiser but now, she could not fight it anymore. She arrived in the pure white section of the ship and headed to Anakin's chamber. She found him, laying on his bed, bare chest and staring at the stars.

"I might become jealous of the stars Ani, if you continue." Said Padmé, amused.

"I was just telling myself that they are probably jealous of you, my Angel." Replied the boy romantically.  
Padmé blushed and asked :"Are you alright ?"

"Yes Padmé, thanks to Obi-wan, I'm unharmed."

"You underestimate you Ani, you are unharmed because you're an excellent Jedi."

"No Padmé, you don't understand," the apprentice paused, "Dooku would have electrocute me if Obi-wan hadn't pull me back to him, and I would have lost my right arm if Obi-wan didn't protect me. I was angry about the Jedi dead in the Arena, about what he did to you and wh-"

"Ssssh Ani. Yes Obi-wan is a great Jedi, and as your master, it is quite normal that he protected you. But you protected me in the Arena, you fought bravely in this nightmare : that's why you are such a great Jedi." Said Padmé, sitting on the bed and caressing his hair.

"I love you Padmé" replied shyly Anakin. Then the woman kissed me after telling that she loved him too.

"Ani ? Can you tell me now?" asked the Senator like a child waiting for a gift.

"Yes Padmé, yes" laughed Skywalker, "when you felt to the ground during Dooku's chase, I was ready to jump to rescue you, I didn't care to fight Dooku so obviously Obi-wan yelled at me."

"He was right Ani : duty before everything." Said Padmé with a serious tone.

Anakin nodded and pursued his explanations:" Well I said to him that he could scream as much as he wanted because I wanted to save you. And then, he told me that he understood perfectly my feelings.," the woman became confused but was still silent, "I had the same look as yours right now. He told me he understood that I love you, that I wanted to check on you and that I was worried."

"Obi-wan was worried for me? Oh no Ani don't tell me he-" started Amidala.

Anakin laughed louder, "No Padmé !". He had to pause in order to stop laughing. "He doesn't love _you_. But he loves someone too, someone who was with us during the fight. I always thought they were great friends with perhaps something more. But I never thought they could really be in love as we are. He loves her so much… I'm clearly stupid to not have discovered such feelings between those two."

"Obi-wan loves … Master Jedi Siri Tachi ?"

"Yes! Exactly Padmé", said Anakin, eyes full of joy, "we won't need to hide ourselves because Obi-wan and Siri can help us."

Tears of joy started to roll of the woman's face and replied:" I'm so relieved Ani! I knew it would be difficult but now that we have Obi-wan with us, our lives together is really possible. Perhaps your Master could make the Jedi Order change their minds about attachment and love. Oh Ani, for the first, you've enlighten my heart during this dark time." She came closer to him, that she could briefly touch his lips if she spoke, and, placing a hand on his chest, added:" Now Ani. Would you please take care of me?"  
Skywalker grinned, slowly kissing her lips, her neck, and her nude shoulder. He then undressed her carefully because he didn't want to touch her scars in her back, as he moved, she started to repeat out of breath her name. They were now completely nude, Ani used the Force to lock the doors, and they became one like they always had dreamt.

Siri Tachi was heading towards the command center of the ship where Obi-wan was with many Jedi including Master Windu and Master Yoda. After the battle, the exploits of the auburn Jedi was the subject of every discussion, everyone even her was astonished by Obi-wan's power: she had seen him absorb the Forcelightning of Count Dooku like it was nothing. Master Yoda was very surprised too because he had told her that such technique was something he had mastered very late. By his actions, Obi-wan had gained a seat in the Jedi Council because Master Coleman Trebor and immediately became a true celebrity. Of course, Obi-wan would refuse such thought, he was the most modest man in the world perhaps too modest but Siri loved Obi-wan for that too. She arrived at the command bridge and came to Obi-wan who was talking with Yoda and Mace Windu. She bowed to the Korun Jedi and the green Master and then hugged Kenobi.

"I want you my love" said very quietly Siri in his right ear, she was sure he had heard her and that would distract him deeply. She grinned as she saw his look, a look saying that she would pay for such action in front of the two Jedi Masters.

"I'm here to congratulate you Master Kenobi for your promotion, I'm sure you'll be worthy of your seat," said seriously the blonde Jedi.

"Thank you Siri, but I wish my rank in the Jedi Order won't bring too much of formalities in our friendship."

"Don't worry Kenobi, I was just playing," replied Siri.  
Mace Windu laughed and laid a hand on Siri shoulder and said:" I'll look forward the moment you seat in the Council too Siri, our meetings would be much alive with you two."  
Siri was surprised, it was the first time she heard Windu laugh with them but after all, war changed everything including people. "I hope I'll have such honor Master Windu."

"If patient you are, in the Council you will seat Master Tachi." Said gently Yoda.

"Well, we must retire. Don't forget Obi-wan, I want to spare with you and test this so incredible Soresu of yours."

"I hope you won't be mad if you don't touch me and finish panting on the floor Master Windu" replied Obi-wan grinning.

"We shall see Obi-wan" laughed Mace, "but please, I told you to call me Mace."

"I'll try Master," added the auburn Jedi with great respect as the two Council Members left him with Siri Tachi.

"So _Master Kenobi_, how does your padawan feel about having his master on the Council ?" asked Siri.

"Enough talking Siri. Come with me, you'll regret to have teased me." Said Obi-wan with a serious tone. They walked fast to the male Jedi's quarters which was totally empty because Anakin was in the nursery, resting. As they entered, Obi-wan took Siri in his arms and jumped in the bed still dressed. The auburn Jedi was naked before the blonde woman because the Jedi robe was easier to undress than the red flying suit of Siri. But Kenobi used the Force and seconds later, the female Jedi was nude on her lover.

"My my ! Where is the legendary patient of Obi-wan Kenobi ?" teased Siri. "If the oth-". She could not finish her sentence, Obi-wan was already kissing her passionately. The whole world became blur as the pleasure went on because Obi-wan was playing with her body with a great dexterity.

"Obi-wan please, don't make me wait any longer!" begged Siri.

"Who the impatient one now?" asked Kenobi grinning. He kissed her, stopping only until they needed breath; Siri began to moan with pleasure and screamed loudly her lover's name when the two of them united as one body.  
After three hours in the bed, Obi-wan rose quietly, because Siri was sleeping exhausted, and headed to the medical bay : he had much to discuss with Anakin and Padmé. He would have to explain everything, telling them that they could be together but with great caution. As he walked, he remembered the past and regretted his previous actions: last time, he had asked Padmé to let Anakin concentrate on his training and that she would have to forget them. Yes that was stupid but Padmé didn't hold grudges on him, which saddened him even more. The white doors slid and Obi-wan penetrated inside his padawan's chamber. Anakin was with Padmé, laughing and talking about different stories, the boy was only speaking about the ones where he saved his master as Obi-wan observed. He laughed inside and then let Anakin know he was behind them by touching his mind through their Force bond.  
"Master!" said happily the Chosen One.

"Hello Anakin, Padmé" replied the Master.

"Master Kenobi" nodded Padmé, happy that the Jedi had called her Padmé and not "Senator".

"Please both of you, don't be so formal. You can call me Obi-wan"

"We'll try Master. First, I'm so proud of you! You are a Council Member!"

"Thank you Anakin, but I would prefer to not being on the Council with Master Trebor alive. But, he's in the Force, he rest in peace now."

"It is true… But Master, now that you are on the Council, you'll have to meet more politicians now" laughed Anakin.

"Force… You know how much I dislike them."

"All of them Obi-wan ?" asked Padmé grinning.

"Alright there is a few that I like."

"Who are the others, Master ?"

"Senator Organa is a very good Senator as well as Senator Mothma and perhaps Garm Bel Iblis but the last one would better be a General than a Senator."

"It's a true that Senator Bel Iblis has a certain taste for military affair," said Padmé nodding to the auburn Jedi noticing that he said nothing about Palpatine.

"Anyway, I'm not here to debate on who is a good Senator or not from my point of view," replied Obi-wan with a more serious tone, "As Anakin probably told you, I know about you two as you know about me and Siri. I must say that our future will be a hard one; we'll have to remain secret until I make the Council modifying the rule of attachment. War is upon us, so don't expect a change until the war is not over and I sense it won't end in a year, I'm afraid. Anakin," Kenobi paused," I trust you to be wise enough to not fall in the trap of a passion. Your relationship seemed written by the Force herself, so I'm asking you to not fear for Padmé : she is a Senator, but she will probably become a target for the Separatist. You will have to protect her as a Jedi, not as a lover. I know you already know everything because I sensed what you did on Tatooine, and I'm so very proud of you my friend. So I'm telling you to act as you did with Padmé in the future, and don't forget that you two can come talk to me about everything: we are sharing a dangerous secret, I guess nothing could be worst to say," said Obi-wan as a friend, as a brother, not like a Master Jedi.

"Count on us Obi-wan. And we can say the same, you can talk with us about everything," replied Padmé.

"I'll remember Padmé. I will let you return to Padmé when we'll reach Coruscant, you can stay a few days if you want, nothing will press now because we must inform the Republic about Genosis, and I'm pretty sure the Jedi will be busy with the politicians for a long week" sighed Obi-wan. "I'm also here to tell you something else, Ani."

Anakin looked his Master confused but asked: "I'm listening Mas- Obi-wan."

The Master Jedi smiled to his friend and announced: "Because of your recent actions, I'm going to ask the Council to let you pass the Trials. As I'm a member of the Council, be certain that my proposition won't be refused."

"Master! I'm so happy! You make my life so perfect I can't believe it : you save my mother, you are accepting my love for Padmé and now you want me to become a Jedi Knight ? Master I-I love you !" yelled Anakin in pure joy.

"I love you too Anakin" said Obi-wan smiling before letting Padmé and the boy alone with an enlightened heart.  
As he exited the room, he saw Ferus Ollin against a wall waiting for him. He had a very serious look on his eyes, but Ferus was always serious, like him as Siri said. It was true that Obi-wan had a lot of common points with the young boy, he would have taken him as a padawan if Qui-Gon had lived.  
"Ferus ? Can I help you ?" asked the Council Member.

"Actually yes Master Kenobi. First I have to tell you that I always knew that Siri loved you and that you loved her. I'm very happy that at last, you are together ; don't worry, I won't tell anything, I love Siri as a mother, how can I betray her ?"

"I know Ferus. I never doubted of you," said honestly Kenobi.

"Thank you Master Kenobi. But I also have to tell you that I know for Amidala and Skywalker. I must tell you that I am worry about this relationship but of course, you are his master, so you'll watch him."

"I understand why you are worried. Yes Anakin could fall because of Padmé, and it would doom the Jedi Order and perhaps the whole world. But believe me, this Anakin we knew is no more : seeing his mother alive had changed him deeply. You can go check yourself, he had changed."

Ferus closed his eyes for a moment and added: "True, he seems calmer than before. I never felt such thing in Anakin. But don't forget who Anakin is, I trust you would do what must be done if something turned very bad."

"_I have failed last time, but not in this live"_ thought Kenobi.

Ferus continued to speak: "But I'm not here for telling you this. I've seen you and Master Tachi, now I'm seeing Anakin and Senator Amidala…I want to know what love feel like. I can only ask this to you, you know Siri is a woman so it might be different."

Obi-wan laughed gently to the dark haired boy: "I understand Ferus. Close your eyes, I will show you."

Ferus did as the Master commanded and felt Kenobi's hand on his chest. Then he felt it, warm feelings mixed between cold and warm: he understand that Obi-wan felt lonely without Siri, but the Jedi Master trusted the woman to come back to him. He also understood Kenobi's fight against his purely desires when he was not alone with his lover. Suddenly everything became empty and black because the auburn Jedi had retired his hand from his heart.

"This is so beautiful; it feels like when we talked with the Force. I clearly understand the difference between passion and love now. Thank you so much Master Keno-"started Ferus tears in his eyes.

"Obi-wan. Call me Obi-wan please" cut the Council Member. He looked behind the padawan's shoulder and was the blue Twi-lek Jedi waiting for the apprentice. "I guess you should go Ferus, someone wants to talk with."

Ferus turned back and saw Aayla Secura smiling to him. "I'm sorry, I must go to my friend Mas- Obi-wan. Thank you so much once more, I'll be able to understand Siri even more now."  
The boy felt with the alien blue Jedi and Kenobi disappeared in the corridor, he could not believe what he had felt before : Obi-wan loved Siri yes, but he sensed that he loved in fact everything like a true Jedi. Obi-wan was really the perfect Jedi of the Jedi Order, if only Master Yoda could talk with Kenobi, the Grand Master would surely change his mind about attachment. But of course, it woul have to wait because of the war.  
"You seems happy Ferus. Are you really this impatient to fight against the Separatists," started Secura.

"No I don't want to fight but I'm just so happy to have Obi-wan Kenobi as friend. He is a great Jedi and a great man," said Ferus Ollin.

"I envy you yes" laughed Aayla, "He is a good friend of Master Vos. But don't worry, I'm glad to have you as friend, you are a great man too Ferus."  
Ferus blushed heavily in front of Aayla who smiled to him and continued to walk in the ship, talking everything and anything, about their worries, about their fight in the Arena… yes they were very good friends since years ago : their friendship was perhaps like Siri and Obi-wan's when they were padawans. At least, Aayla thought like that, but she didn't know if Ferus felt the same way as her.

Few days later, across the city, in the somber Jedi Temple, so many lamented the loss of friends and colleagues. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stood staring out the window of the Jedi Council's tower while the diminutive Master sat in a chair across the way, contemplating the troubling events.  
"It is very dangerous to hide the Senate that we know it is Dooku who created this army," said gravely the Korun Master.

"Know such information, only our enemies must, Master Windu," replied Yoda.

"And Mace, we all felt the darkside sneaking in the Senate. If this Darth Sidious is in the Republic's side, we must not let him know that we know," added Kenobi.

"You are right Obi-wan" replied the Councilor Jedi.

"Keep a closer eye on the Senate, we must" Yoda put in and Mace agreed.

"Where is your apprentice Obi-wan?"

"On his way to Naboo," answered Obi-wan, "escorting Senator Amidala home." Mace nodded, and Obi-Wan caught a glimmer of concern in his dark eyes concern that Obi-Wan shared about Anakin and Padmé. They let it go at that time, though, for there seemed greater problems at hand.

"Dark times are upon us Masters" said Obi-wan contemplating the view of Coruscant.

"Yes Obi-wan…"Yoda went on, "the shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has!"

Senator Bail Organa and Mas Amedda flanked Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as he stood on the balcony, overlooking the deployment of the Republic army. Below them, tens of thousands of clone troopers marched about in tight formations, an orderly procession that brought them in files ascending the landing ramps of the huge military assault ships. A deep sadness marked the handsome features of Bail Organa, but when he looked over at the Supreme Chancellor, he saw there a grim determination.  
_"Force helps us… Make the war short and let us elected a new Chancellor to replace such a foolish man…"_ thought Organa. And he left the balcony and headed to his office where his wife awaited him.

**Author Note : First, I want to thank everyone for your reviews, I'm so happy ! Well, a very calm chapter with love everywhere ! I know Obi-wan is supposed to become a Council Member later in canon but well, it's an AU story and he had impressed Master Yoda highly against Dooku. The next chapter will be the end of Attack of the Clones, it might be short so I'll upload faster. The clone wars will start, don't worry, I won't make ten chapters of wars unless you and I like them.  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review again !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Generals

Although the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic, the prospect of a war between the Republic and the Confederacy was now inevitable. Millions of clone trooper units departed from Coruscant on missions to find and defeat the Confederacy .The clones were led in these missions by the Jedi Knights, the first time that the Jedi Order had taken up arms en masse since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan a thousand years prior and Obi-wan knew this conflict would be remembered for decades. Recently, Jedi Master Tholme, with Master Jedi Sorra Bulq, went into a hasty pursuit of Dooku to Bakura, where Dooku had a base. Of course, they won't come back : Kenobi remembered that Thulme would die against Dooku and Bulq would fall to the dark side … He felt so helpless to not be able to prevent such events but he was only a Jedi, he couldn't prevent everything.

"Master ? Are you alright ?" asked Anakin Skywalker who was sitting in front of him, in the yellow couch of Padmé's apartment.

"Mmmh ? Oh yes, I'm alright, I was just thinking about the war, and the Jedi who left Coruscant," replied the auburn Jedi.

" Oh ! Such sad thoughts Master. How is Master Tachi ?"

"I told you to call us Obi-wan and Siri, Ani. She's very fine, and today, she's sparring with Master Windu because she thinks if I could beat him, perhaps she could too" laughed Obi-wan.

Anakin laughed with his master too, "Well I hope she won't. Because right now, you are the second most powerful Jedi in the Order, could you image Windu's reaction if he becomes the fourth one ?"

"I'm not more powerful Anakin. I just took advantage of the only mistake of Mace : he could have beat me too," said the Council Member.

"You're too modest Obi-wan," said Padmé joining them. She was wearing the silver ring on her left hand as well as Anakin when they were in privacy : Obi-wan had told them he would marry Siri after the war. "But I must correct my husband : you are the most powerful Jedi of your time. Yoda is 800 years old so it doesn't count".

"Yes, my wife is right Mas- Obi-wan !" added happily Anakin. "The Chosen-One and the best Jedi Master, together. Brace yourself Separatist, we are coming !"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes in amusement, "You know there are many heroes in both sides my friend. Don't worry; you won't be bored at all". And Anakin smiled showing excitement.

"Have you an idea about our next mission Master ? I'd like to accomplish it quickly so we can come back to Padmé and Siri."

"I heard Master Yoda speaking about Rhen Var. The Republic outpost is clearly no match for a Separatist attack… I hope not because I truly dislike being cold during a fight", explained Obi-wan.

"I prefer snow to sand Master ", said honestly Skywalker as Padmé took his hand.

"I know Anakin", Obi-wan rose from the couch and added, "Well, I'll be going now. I have a Council meeting in an hour. See you soon Padmé; Anakin, I'll keep you inform about our potential next mission. Goodbye then."

And the Jedi Master left the 500 Republica building in a red speeder. He had to avoided the traffic but managed to arrive in time for the meeting. He took his seat next to Ki-Adi Mundi and waited for Yoda to start speaking.

"This Council Meeting starting, is. But first, congratulations are in order, I think. Surprised me every day you are Obi-wan : able to defeat Dooku and Master Windu, two we are now."

"Thank you Master" said the Master, bowing his head. "Thank you too Mace, our fight was incredible, I thought I'd fall exhausted before seeing a mistake."

"I really enjoyed our fight too Obi-wan. Your Soresu is so perfect I could do nothing to break through. And your Ataru is good too although not perfect as your Soresu. I'm warning you Master Yoda, if Obi-wan increase his skills in Ataru… He will beat you." Said Mace grinning.

Yoda laughed lightly, "Too young for defeat me, you still are Obi-wan."  
And everyone in the room laughed. Since Obi-wan's promotion, the meeting were much lighter than before : he had brought youth and happiness between those old Masters and during a war, Obi-wan's humor was most welcome by the members of the Jedi Council. Some things seemed to never change, and that pleased Kenobi.

"So, " started the Korun Master, "we must talk about the Rhen Var's situation. As you know, Rhen Var is home to a small Republic outpost known as Bravo Base, located not far from where the Separatist army have made planetfall. They are unfortunately unequipped to repel an invasion of that size and magnitude. We must go there and protect them during their evacuation. Obi-wan and Padawan Skywalker will deal with this mission. Obi-wan, the Council is granting your request about knighting Skywalker but only after your return. Padawan Secura and Master Quinlan Vos will be sent tomorrow on Corellia to find the Techno Union scientist Ratri Tane, who possessed very valuable information. He must be present before our Council. Master Shaak Ti ?"

"Yes Master ?" asked the female Togruta.

"As a Council Member, you are tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino." Replied Windu.

"A Jedi's teachings, Jango Fett is asking. " said Yoda, "agree with the bounty hunter, I am."

"I will work with Fett ?" asked astonished Shaak Ti.

"He had agreed to our terms. He continued to train the clones, raise his son and live forever on Kamino." Replied Plo Koon. "His fighting skills are exceptional, we won't find someone like him and he had a great sense of honor. He will do his job I promise you but, you are also send there to arrest him if you have to."

"I understand Masters. I will do as the Council ask."

"It is settled then, Obi-wan and Anakin on Rhen Var, Master Vos on Correlia and Shaak ti on Kamino. May the force be with us all" said seriously Mace Windu and then, everyone except Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda left respectfully the chamber.

"I sense you want to tell me something Masters," announced Obi-wan with a gentle smile.

Yoda burst out laughing, "Such a wonderful mind, you have Obi-wan Kenobi. Yes, we do."

"Rhen Var is not an important post to capture, Obi-wan. I don't understand the reason of this potential attack…" said gravely Windu.

"The Dark side I sense on Rhen Var." confirmed Yoda as Mace nodded.

"If I remember well, Rhen Var is the tomb of Ulic-Quel Droma. Perhaps Dooku wants something." Suggested the young Jedi Master. _"He is searching the Dark Reaper, as I remember."_

"Keeping the Council inform of the Separatist's moves, you must Obi-wan !"

"Yes Master," replied respectfully Obi-wan.

And then, the three last people in the Council Chamber left, each in different destination: Yoda was returning to his quarters, Windu went to see her previous Padawan Depa Billaba and Obi-wan headed to Siri and Ferus' apartment. Kenobi smiled as, in front of the door, he heard Siri yelled at Ferus about something he had done earlier. She tried to lesson him but in fact, Obi-wan could hear the laugh in her voice : a laugh that could warm his heart even on the cold planet of Hott or Rhen Var …. He cast his worried about the mission out of his mind and stepped forward as the door slid.

"Are you listening to me Fer- Obi-wan !" said Siri and she ran to him, hugged him like he was gone for years, it was only several hours, and kissed him passionately.

"Master I'm still here. Can't you just wait ?" asked Ferus.

"So why are you still here ?" replied grinning the blonde woman. "You are free to sleep where you want to."

"Perhaps you can go see Aayla, Ferus. She'll be leaving soon because she has a new mission." Suggested Kenobi.

"Great idea Master Kenobi." Said the apprentice before quickly leaving.

"So Master Kenobi, how was your third Council meeting ?" asked the female Jedi.

"_Actually, I've done so much more meeting"_ thought Obi-wan. "Very well, Siri. I'm here to spent the night with you because, tomorrow, we're going to Rhen Var with Anakin. We must evacuate a Republic Outpost."

"All right, so I guess I can take all your strength away during the night if you want to be operational on this messy planet." Said Siri with an evilly smile. "Sorry, I'm Jedi : I can't lie. You'll be exhausted next morning, I promise." And she kissed him again. They talked a lot the afternoon, then they ate together at Dexter's restaurant, like any other ordinary couple: they could at least pretend to be ordinary. When they came back, Siri held tightly her lover because she was, honestly, worried for him. Rhen Var was a dangerous planet, she knew Obi-wan was an amazing Jedi and Anakin won't let anyone touch his master except her, but she was worried. When they reached her bed, Obi-wan kept to tell her that he would come back as always like they promised to each other, and her worries disappeared as she felt her lover unite with her : she could not imagine her live without him, without this sensation of being a whole body, and she was sad that the other Jedi could not know all of this because of the Jedi Code. After the war, she and Obi-wan would change this rule and showed that love was not to be feared and that it would not lead to the dark side.  
The next day, Siri had to wake Obi-wan up because as she promised him, he was exhausted. She smiled to him as she touched his hair, slowly and gently awaking him. He opened his sapphire eyes, touched her cheek and then leaned her to his mouth.

"The best morning of my life," whispered Obi-wan in her ear. She answered to him by kissing him again more ferociously: she didn't want him to go, she wanted to keep him all for herself, he was hers and she was his.

"Please Siri, I must go. I'll be lat-". He couldn't finish his sentence because she was pressing his head between her nude breasts.

"No you won't be late, you never are," said quietly the female Jedi Master.

He looked in her blue eyes and added slowly, trying not to tickle her with his beard, "Don't worry, I'll be back very soon. And I'll get my revenge for this night Master Tachi."

"I look forward to it Master Kenobi." She let him go and took a box under her bed. She opened it and showed the inside to Obi-wan : there was a pure blue crystal, the same blue as her eyes. "I've kept it many years, but it is the crystal for your new lightsaber. And with it, I'm sure I'll keep an eye on you, my love."

"Siri … It's so beautiful. Thank you, my dear love. I love you so much" replied Kenobi as he placed the crystal in his new hilt: the same he had use during the clone wars, the same who had defeated Vader and the 501st clonetroopers. It was his weapon, his life like he always told Anakin. Then he hugged the woman he loved and kissed her gently, tears were beginning to form in his eyes : he didn't want to leave her now.

"I don't want you to leave me too. But like you always say : duty above everything. And we both know you'll come back, successful or not," said gently Master Tachi. "Now, let's go !"

And the two Jedi Master dressed, Obi-wan with his traditional robe and Siri with her red flying suit, then exited their "home" and headed towards the hangar where a gunship would take them to the Military Airport of Coruscant. In the gunship, Anakin had said nothing because he was sad to leave Padmé as Siri and Obi-wan were, Quinlan Vos was talking to Kenobi and Aayla was speaking in the back of the ship with Ferus. Master Jedi Vos was an old friend of Obi-wan since they were padawans but with their own apprentices, they spent more and more times in the Galaxy than in the Temple so they couldn't see each other and talk like friends did. As the group arrived, they could all see the four Acclamator ships ready for depart as well as the entire battalion of clones and Republic vehicles.

"_They look so old to me… In a year, everything will change with the Venator, the phase II armor … Everything is going so fast"_ thought Obi-wan Kenobi as they landed.  
The group separated in two : Anakin, Obi-wan and Siri were the first to exited the ship, followed by Quinlan, the blue twi-lek and Siri's apprentice.

"General Kenobi, our forces are ready to leave immediately. We are waiting for your orders, sir," said the clone commander with yellow marks on his white armor. "We have to our disposal three Acclamators to counter any Separatist attack."

"Very well Commander. Then, let's go evacuate the outpost." Replied the Jedi Master as Anakin followed the clone inside the cruiser. Siri was silently observing the padawan leaving and waited for Obi-wan to say goodbye.

"See you soon Siri" said happily Obi-wan.

"May the Force be with you Master Kenobi" Siri grinned but added slowly, "I love you Obi-wan."

"And with you my love" replied the auburn Jedi before disappearing in the enormous ship.  
And then, she felt Ferus coming back to her as the armada took off the airport. She was glad to have him, she didn't feel as alone as she had thought. But Ferus was worried as his master too, something they could not erase as the loneliness.

"Is Aayla excited ?" asked Siri after a long minutes of silence.

"Not really, but she's proud to do her duty."

"Is something wrong with her ?"

"No Master. It's just … Nah forget about it, it's nothing." Replied the dark haired padawan.

"Please Ferus tell me. If it's bother you, it is not nothing."

"Alright Siri… Before she left, Aayla told me that if she came back alive, she'd have to tell something important."

"I understand. You two had always share secrets and thoughts that you don't understand why she's waiting." Ferus nodded so the blonde woman continued her explanation: "Perhaps it is because of the war. You know, she is aware that she can die tomorrow as well as all of us so it might change her mind."

"I haven't thought that way but it can explain her sudden change."

"And why haven't you change too ?" asked Siri motherly.

"What ?"

"You think I'm blind Ferus ? You always flirt with Twi-lek girls my dear padawan. If you have discovered about Obi-wan and I, I discovered your feelings for your "best friend" years ago. Aayla is a beautiful woman, Ferus."

Ferus blushed but sternly replied :" Master. Aayla deserves a better man, should I say Jedi, than me. And we respect too much our vow to the Jedi."

"Because Obi-wan doesn't respect the Code ?" asked truly amused Siri Tachi.

"Obi-wan loves you in a way that he still respects the Code. He's much smarter than all of us, he is just greater than any of us: only he can find such solution to the love he had for you Master. I'm not like him, I fear to cross the line if I try to do as him."

"You're wrong Ferus. You and Obi-wan are much alike in truth. You share the same patient, the same respect and sense of honor. And yes he's smarter than you, but like you said he's probably the smartest man of the Jedi Order. I trust you Ferus, you never disappointed me so I'm telling you this Ferus Ollin : you can't fall to the dark side because of the love you have for the life, the peace and the light. Please, think about it. To be with the one you love is so amazing, I just can describe it."

"I know Master" Ferus paused because of Siri's confusion, "Yes, Obi-wan gave me a brief view of the love he had for everything and for you. Don't worry; I never felt the private part of his feelings. But everything was so … so …"

"So pure," finished Siri.

"Yes, exactly Master. Obi-wan is just … pure"

During the landing on Rhen Var, an _Acclamator_-class assault ship carrying the experimental AT-XT walkers was shot down, crashing in a wide, snow-covered canyon that quickly came under attack from Separatist forces determined to ensure nothing could be salvaged. Kenobi and Skywalker gathered their forces and moved with haste toward the crash site, joining up with the already operational AT-XTs in defending the downed transport, buying time for the surviving walkers to mobilize and escape the wreckage. But the CIS had a greater army than the Republic on the snowy planet and Obi-wan knew trick was their only solution.

"Commander, secure the area around the transport quickly!" ordered Obi-wan.

"Yes sir!" replied the clone.  
Even if Rhen Var was a very, very cold planet, the so many explosions was increasing dangerously the temperature, it was like fighting on Mustafar. When the area around the transport was secure, Skywalker took command of a squadron of the bipedal walkers from the cockpit of an AT-XT himself and moved on the enemy's fueling station as Kenobi told him. The walkers were equipped with powerful mortar cannons and after several volleys, and then after half an hour, the depot was destroyed and the Separatist's refueling capabilities crippled. Obi-wan then tasked the squadrons of LAAT/i gunships rid the Separatist command center. Yes, his strategy was working like last time but sooner : in the past, they had failed to protect the outpost but managed to evacuate every one; this time, the outpost had not been destroyed so the Republic had already won a battle.  
Once on the ground, clone troopers rapidly disembarked from the gunships' crew bays and stormed the battlefield but they had to reached the CIS command center in the ancient citadel. Anakin had already command the AT-TE to break through the Citadel's defense and to destroy it once inside the Separatist camp.  
But then, Obi-wan felt a presence that had not showed up in his past : the future was already changing for sure, but such change surprised him. The bounty hunter wasn't supposed to lead the battle of Rhen Var, and Obi-wan fought him the first time on Naboo. It was too early…

"Commander ! I'm going to deal with their general. Contact Anakin and tell him to pursue the attack on the Citadel." Commanded General Kenobi as the clone nodded.  
Obi-wan took a speeder bike and quickly and discretely reached the interior of Rhen Var's Citadel. There, Durge, the Gen'Dai who could regenerate as he wanted, was waiting for him. Obi-wan remembered that Durge was killed by Anakin during their fight on Naboo : Durge burnt to death when his escape pod hit the sun of Naboo. But on Rhen Var, the sun was too far away so Kenobi would have to improvise with the very cold temperature of the planet : if he could separate Durge's body in different places, perhaps his body would freeze.

"Hello there!" said Obi-wan.

The bounty hunter laughed evilly, "Obi-wan Kenobi. The Jedi who defeated Count Dooku, came to die !" and surprisingly fast for his heavy armor, Durge attacked the Jedi. The Gen'Dai was using all his arsenal to kill Obi-wan but the defense of the man was so perfect that it was like he was in another world and of course, it was angering Durge. When Durge had no more munitions, he had to switch his fighting style and took his laser whip to attack Obi-wan lightsaber but once again, he missed the Jedi every time. After a few seconds, Kenobi cut the whip and switched his fighting style for Ataru, attacking the Gen'Dai who could only defend himself with laser shields. Obi-wan was truly dancing around Durge and in an elegant move, the Jedi cut an arm of the bounty hunter who had to stepped back. Then Durge fired all of his rockets to Obi-wan who avoided them easily.

"Stop moving damn Jedi !" yelled infuriated the armored alien.  
But it was his mistake, because of his anger, Obi-wan quickly jumped over him and when the Jedi fell to the ground, Durge's head was rolling on the cold floor of the citadel. General Kenobi was quickly joined by Anakin and the clonetroopers who immediately fired at Durge body and burning it whith grenades. Obi-wan, then, took the head of the defeated alien and threw it in a crevasse, hoping it was cold enough to freeze the head when it'd reach the end of the hole.

"Why did you do this Master ? It's not really respectful," asked Anakin behind his Master.

"It was a Gen'Dai, my friend. We had to separate his body in order to prevent him to regenerate," explained Obi-wan.

"Oh that's why I saw tentacles coming from his neck. Very clever Master, as always. Anyway, the Citadel is ours, the Separatist are leaving the planet, it was a quick victory!"

"Quick? We're on this blasted cold planet since three days. Yes quick but too painful for my body. Everything is frozen; we have lost an Acclamator and many clones. But you have done very well Anakin, I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll pass your trials without problem my friend" replied Obi-wan, laying a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Of course I'll pass. I had the best teacher." Said Anakin smiling.

"Alright, I think the cold is twisting your judgment Anakin. Let's go back inside, right ?"

"Go ahead; I want to stay here a moment. I like to watch snow falling."  
And as Obi-wan left his padawan, the young boy stared at the large hills covered with snow in front of him : the view was so beautiful that he could only think about Padmé, and the chance he had to have Obi-wan with him. After all, he was the victorious General today; he was the one who offered him a chance to see Padmé again and that was the best gift he could hope for. Yes Obi-wan was a great mentor… and a great friend. After ten minutes looking at Rhen Var, Anakin decided he was cold and headed to the Republic camp, where the clones were yelling Kenobi and Skywalker's name to congratulate them for the brilliant victory. Yes, Kenobi and Skywalker … A team that would become legendary and inspired many for decades… And Anakin smiled and left his position, the mind full of hope and excitement…

Author note : There it is ! The Clone wars ! I tried to keep the canon chronology because the TV show "The Clone wars" is only about the Second and Last year of the Clone Wars. I don't really like the first year so I'll skip many battle to quickly write about Ashoka Tano. Don't worry, Assajj and Grievous will appear soon, well Ventress before Grievous of course.  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and if you don't know what is the Dark Reaper, go to search info ;). Rhen Var was not a major battle but it's the first for Obi-wan and Anakin so I thought it was important to start with this fight.  
Thanks to all you for you reviews and please continue !


	12. Chapter 12

**Author : I'm so so so sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy because of my layer 's studies. Anyway here is the chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will come in a day or two.**

CHAPTER 12 : Defend your home !

A month had passed, a month of many battles in so many planets but Obi-wan Kenobi and his padawan had managed to succeed every mission. The last one had been very rude for Anakin: the Force Reaper was, once more like in Obi-wan's past, destroyed in the battle of Thule. In this past, the knowledge Anakin gained from Ulic Qel-Droma, including immunity to the Reaper's effects, was yet another thing that set him apart from his master and caused him to act more arrogantly towards Kenobi. It was possible that the battle and the power Skywalker had gained throughout the Dark Reaper Crisis indirectly led him to take another step towards the path of the dark side of the Force. But not this time, no. Anakin had confessed his fear and weakness during the fight against the Reaper : he told Obi-wan that the darkside had literally whispered things in his ears, to use his power to control the Reaper and to kill everyone. The boy had known great fears in this duel but he had overcome it like a true Jedi. Yes Obi-wan was really proud of the late actions of the Chosen One and he gladly told him. Now they were heading back to a yet unknown planet to stop the CIS army again in the Acclamator of the Republic.

"You seem worried, Master" noticed Anakin. "Or perhaps too happy to return to Siri ?"

"I wish we could Anakin," replied Obi-wan with a gentle smile, "I don't think we're going to Coruscant. I felt some disturbance in the Force : the clones are in danger."

"Master the clones are our soldier, of course they are in danger" said Anakin with a curious look.

"You're right but it is different."

A clone with red prints on his white armor arrived to the Jedi and waited for permission to speak. Anakin nodded and the clone started to speak :

"General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker. Master Yoda is on holocommunication with us, you may come quickly, sir."

"Alright, thank you Captain." Replied Obi-wan

"You were right, we won't come back home…" said Anakin with a mixed feeling of sadness and excitement.

They arrived to the commanding bridge, greeted Master Yoda by holocoms and started to explained the battle of Thule to the ancient Jedi Master. As always, he seems pleased about what he was hearing but especially about Anakin's change of behavior.

"Great team Obi-wan and Anakin you are. This is why we need you. Discovered the CIS' plan to attack Kamino, Master Vos and Knight Secura have."

"Aayla Secura had been knighted?" asked Anakin a litte jealous.

"Since her return of Bakura, yes. Disappeared, Master Vos had. The Council had granted her wish in order to let her go." Explained Yoda and then paused, looking to Anakin. "Knighted at your return, you will be Skywalker.

"_Oh yes, I remember now, Qui-lan will fall briefly to the darkside,"_ thought Kenobi.  
"I suppose, Shaak Ti is aware of the CIS plans. Who are the other Jedi coming for help, Master ?" asked the auburn Jedi.

"Lead the operation, Master Oppo Rancisis will. Coming too, Master Tsu Choi and several Jedi are."

"What about Jedi Secura ? She discovered the attack, won't she come with us?" asked Anakin.

"To protect the cities with Master Ti, she will go on the surface."

"So every Jedi is going to fight in space? Master, I think the plan is quite risky, we won't be able to stop every ships to bombard Kamino" said Obi-wan.

"Rancisis' plan it is. But agree with you I do, Master Kenobi" replied the green Master. "Negociate well Obi-wan, our soldiers are in grave danger." And the transmission cut instantly, only the silence remained in the commanding ship, a silence of fear and death. Every clone in the room had obviously heard the Jedi's conversation and Obi-wan knew what would come next : the Separatists were attacking their home, it was all the more natural that the clone were angry and ready to deal with the droids.

"Commander?" called Obi-wan.

"Yes sir!" replied the clone with red stripes.

"Prepare your troops, we are going to defend your home!"

"Sir, yes sir!" and the commander disappeared quickly inside the Acclamator. Loud scream were already hearing : the clone wanted badly a fight.

"Isn't strange Master ? Kamino had been kept secret many years and now it will be under attack." Said Anakin.

"It's not really strange Anakin. Dooku is the one who created the army and now, he leads the Separatists, and he wants a big and long conflict all over the galaxy. Let me explain, if the CIS take Kamino, our production of clones will be stopped so the clones in the galaxy will have to retake Kamino and then the whole galaxy will fall to the Separatist because of the lack of soldiers. But if we win, the Kaminoans will increase the number of clones, the ships and the weapons. I pretty sure the army we're going to encounter is not huge. After all, Dooku wants the war to last but I don't know why" explained Obi-wan.

"Yes, I understand now. But something is worry even more Master… Dooku created the army for Republic but the Jedi didn't know it. So he did it for someone in the Republic : someone who wanted to bring war in the galaxy. This ally is the worst enemy because he can be anyone" added the Chosen One.

"Yes Anakin, the Council had come to the same conclusion," Kenobi started to stroke his beard, a move Anakin knew too well, "but I must tell you the same thing I told them. Dooku created the army about ten years ago according to the Kaminoans. And ten years ago, Chancellor Valorum, who was a fervent supporter of peace, was removed from his seat. I am not accusing Palpatine of conspiracy, like you might think right now, but don't you think such coincidence disturbing ?"

"Yes, this is … confusing truly. You're saying that Dooku's ally might be a friend of Palpatine ?" Obi-wan nodded slowly, "Then, we must not inform Palpatine of our worries. Perhaps, we should … mmh… spy him? I mean not like we must spy enemies, but we must be careful, he can really be in great danger" asked Anakin.

"I know you are concerned but no, Palpatine must not feel that we have doubt about his friends. It could make our relationship with him difficult" replied Obi-wan. "The best for him is that someone asks for a new Chancellor. Then we could easily discover the identity of Dooku's ally."

"Really ? I don't see how" replied the soon-to-be Jedi Knight.

"Imagine Palpatine is re-elected, the ally would clearly be with him, and someone powerful enough to make Palpatine win again. If a new Chancellor is elected but uses the same politics than Palpatine, then the ally would have join the new Chancellor" explained calmly Obi-wan. "_please, listen well to what I'm saying Anakin !" _

"Master… Do you realize that if we listen well to your words …. We might think that Palpatine could be Dooku's ally" said a little exasperated Anakin.

"I'm not saying that, Ani… But after all, he was the new Chancellor elected after Valorum…" said quietly the Council Master.

"Palpatine is a good man Obi-wan, he wants to end the war as quickly as the Jedi" said Anakin with a severe look.

"But it is _us, _the Jedi, who lead in the battlefront, not the politicians" replied Obi-wan with the "master" tone.

"I know you don't like it. But honestly Master, who can be a greater Chancellor than him?" asked Anakin.

"Padmé Skywalker would be the best Chancellor that the galaxy had seen since centuries."

Anakin was caught off guard by Obi-wan words: first, he had called Padmé by her new name, and he was saying she could be a Chancellor. "Master … I would love to see Padmé become Chancellor but I don't think she-"

"She would be the best Anakin. She had been a perfect Queen: only asking peace for a people, she started a war to free her planet. How many Senators know the true price of peace? Palpatine doesn't understand the world of war, so he can't understand the peace" said Obi-wan with a smile.

"_Force, words are truly weapons in his mouth" thought Anakin._ "From this point of view, I can't deny what you're saying," he smiled, "yes, my wife would be a better Chancellor. I hope I will see the day she'll be elected, and you with me Obi-wan."

Inside the city of Tipoca, the Jedi were having a reunion in the main hangar of the city, it was a round and very high room opened directly in front of the ocean and protected by a heavy blue shield. Many commanders were asking questions about the strategy of the Master Jedi Oppo Rancisis, a strange old alien with four hands and a long tail. Anyway, Obi-wan felt that the clones were reluctant to obey to him, but of course they would follow orders. Because of the eminent attack, the Prime Minister Lama Su had released the ARC troopers to defend their brothers. The Master Jedi was happy to see again his friend Alpha-17, the leader of the ARCs : both of them were tortured by Assajj Ventress on Rattatak and they survived, he ultimately died at Grievous' hands. The plan of the old Jedi was simply in every ways: the ships would take down the Separatists transports as fast as possible and then bombard the troops who managed to deploy on the planet. In the past, the Republic had barely win the battle because of the lack of defenses in Rancisis' plan but of course, Obi-wan and Anakin came to rescue Shaak Ti avec the clone.

"Master Rancisis, I must insist: I will stay on the ground with Shaak Ti and Aayla and the ARCs. One more lightsaber could be useful if troops were deployed." Said Obi-wan

"And what about the space battle Obi-wan? This is the most part of this battle, if we destroy the ships, then nothing will harm the cities" replied the old Council Master with a little of arrogance.

"My padawan is quite able to stop those ships: he is the best pilot of our Order. But I assure you Master; there will be a fight here too. Don't let your pride as a Jedi to blind you: you can't destroy everything"

"Alright Obi-wan, you can stay on the planet and your padawan command your squad. And I'm ONLY accepting because you are on the Council !" yelled the old Jedi.

"Thank you Master Rancisis. Well then everything is settle, take position quickly !"

Obi-wan ran with Master Shaak Ti, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, the clone Alpha-17 and his ARC troopers inside the white corridor of Tipoca city. The great team Kenobi-Skywalker was already separate and Anakin was beginning to worry for his Master. Of course Obi-wan was one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order but he always liked to keep on an eye on him : first because Obi-wan was like his father, he loved him and second, he didn't want to be the one saying to Siri that her lover was killed. If the space battle could be dealt quickly with, he would fly as fast as he could to his Master and protect his back as always. Yes, he would destroy as fast as he could those damned Separatist ships and Obi-wan would just have to hold on until his arrival. Skywalker was, this time, not worry at all for the safety of the two female Jedi with his Master because he would protect her as he was protect his padawan : Obi-wan was the incarnation of pure defense in the battlefield, nothing could touch and nothing could touch the one he was protecting. Kenobi was not only defense, he could become a deadly warrior with an accuracy that only Windu and Yoda could claim to have. But one day, Anakin would become even greater than his Master and he could make Obi-wan and his mother very proud of him. But now, time had running out, he had to concentrate as he was closing his cockpit and started to take off the wet platform of Kamino. He was in command of five Jedi Knight, and he was only a padawan, as well as the other squadrons of Jedi. Master Oppo Rancisis was the commander of the entire operation so this time, Anakin would have to listen to another Jedi : to tell the truth, he was only listening to his Master, and now, he had to obey to someone else, and someone who had no better skills than him… That was a little frustrating for the future Jedi Knight.  
Then he was among the Separatist ships and there was no time to think about the others. Rolling over the right, Anakin, followed by his team, started to open fire at every ship around him. His starfighter was a much superior vessel so the count of destroyed ship was quickly increasing : Anakin was truly created a hollow corridor in front of him and nothing was resisting to him. At this moment, he realized that those ships were a mere distraction because the Separatist cruisers were firing to the planet trying to damage the shield of the cities.

"Master Rancisis, we need to destroy those artillery ! They are firing at the surface !" yelled Anakin in his com-link.

"Copy that Skywalker. I'm busy, deal with it."

"Yellow squadron, follow me!" said Anakin to his team.

"Copy, yellow leader" replied the five other Jedi.

After several minutes of dodging and destroying ships, Anakin and the yellow squadrons finally destroyed every laser turrets of the main Separatist ship. Now was the time to destroy it and Skywalker headed toward the main hangar of the Trade Federation and, like he did on Naboo's space, entered the ship and destroyed the main reactor of the ship. The huge cruiser explosed from inside and nothing could stop its destruction. Every pilot was congratulating him via his comlink. The battle would last long and it was all because of Anakin. But then a second Separatist ship came out of hyperspace: not a Trade Federation's but a Mon Calamari's cruiser with hundreds of starfighters. Every Jedi in their vessel was now dealing with five ships behind them, it was a very dangerous fight but not for the Chosen One and Kenobi's padawan found himself helping his fellow Jedi to eradicate their enemies. The end of the battle would come at least, the Calamari's ship was surely a back-up and now nothing would stop the CIS' defeat. Then Anakin started to think about his master : he was very clever to stay on Kamino because many transport many to get to the surface, he probably need his help right now.

"_Don't worry Master; I'll be with you very soon, like always. Just hold on!" _ said Anakin to his master through their Force bond.

"_Shaak ti had been hurt but her live is not at risk. I need you Anakin, they are too many, but I'll be able to protect the other and myself" _answered Obi-wan to his padawan.

When Anakin felt there was no more danger, he flew back to the main hangar of Tipoca city. Then his whole world became black and blur: he was having a vision! Pure white and a blue blade appeared to his mind as well as a man in brown robe, Obi-wan like Anakin recognized. And instantly, the man disappeared in fire caused by an unknown enemy.

"_Obi-wan is in grave danger! If I don't get there quickly, he will die!"  
_Nothing could be more terrible than his vision, he had the same about his mother and now about the man he looked like a father. But he managed to save her mother so he will save his father, no matter what! If he had to sacrifice another Jedi, he would gladly do it: he needed Obi-wan! He reached the main hangar with great speed and jumped quickly from his seat and then used the Force to run as fast as he could and stopped when he arrived in a large high and circle room where vacuum of unborn clones were hung everywhere. Then he saw his Master up against the army of battle droids in front of him, with Alpha-17 on his right firing at sight, and Aayla Secura on his left protecting the Master Jedi Shaak Ti who was lying on the ground. Her Jedi robe had been so burnt by a heavy explosion that she was all naked with a bit a tissue covering her arms and back. Anakin blushed at the sight of the Togruta female: they were reputed to have great bodies but Shaak Ti had always covered it very well with her robe. Now Anakin understood why so many Jedi wanted to spend a night or more with Master Shaak Ti. Concentrating about his Master, he joined him against the Separatist army, his blue lightsaber ignited.

"You took your time Anakin" joked Obi-wan.

"Sorry Master I got lost in my way" replied Anakin with the same tone.

"Did you…" Obi-wan stopped and blocked many bolds aiming him " Did you succeed up there ?"

"Yes Master. Master Recensis is dealing with the last of them." Replied Anakin.

"Very good my friend. Now let's end this conflict !" yelled Kenobi as he jumped inside the ranks of the droids switching Soresu for Ataru and started to decimate all the Separatist droids around him. Smiling, Anakin ran into the droids to slash them easily and joined his Master to fight back to back. Alpha-17 quickly circled Shaak Ti to protect her with his own body but continue to fired heavy bolds to his enemies. Several minutes after, the whole army of droids were lying on the floor cutting in half in many ways or pierced by large bullets. It was a true carnage, the Separatists could never win against four Jedi and the ARC commander.  
But unfortunately it was not over, behind them, a huge hole was created by an explosion appeared directly above the vacuum of the baby clones. The droids were starting to aim the unborn clonetroopers hoping it would damage enough the Republic but then the whole squad of ARC troopers lead by Jango Fett jumped on them and destroyed them furiously : the droids had dare to attack their unborn brothers, the future of the Republic Army and the price was heavy…. Death. Obi-wan looked proudly the ARCs dealt with the commando droids who had no chance to survive nor escape. The Clone Wars was really like before but with so many change : in his past, the ARC troopers had arrived too late and Alpha was about to destroyed the whole building in order to stop the CIS army. Of course Anakin and Obi-wan convinced him not to and managed to save the unborn clones and to stop the invaders. This time was so easier than in the past and Obi-wan was pleased things were changing this way and not another. How could he dealt with a more difficult war ? He would lost and die as well as the other Jedi including Anakin and his padawan was a key to the future, THE key to destroy the Sith even if he didn't took the right path, his son would bring peace to the galaxy. Yes, Anakin had a role in this world, and in this present, Obi-wan would do everything to stop the rise of Darth Vader even sacrifice himself.

"We have win Master !" yelled happily Anakin

"Yes Anakin, we have. Go back to the command center and inform the Prime Minister with Aayla that we succeed and that the ARCs were a key to victory. I will bring Master Ti to the hospital, don't worry." Replied Obi-wan laying a hand on Skywalker's right shoulder. "Alpha, I've proud to fight with you."

"I only obey Jango Fett. He told me to fight with you because he had to fight with the ARCs." Said the clone.

Fett approached the Jedi and added:"It's a pleasure to see _you_ again Master Kenobi. I hope I've done a good job in the protection of my sons."

"You have been amazing Jango. Your talents don't need more demonstrations and you already know it. I'm glad you are loyal to your sons."

"I'll go with Alpha to Lama Su now" replied the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

"Go ahead, please" said politely the auburn Council Master.

Then Obi-wan walked toward Shaak Ti still lying on the floor but no more unconscious. She looked at him with a gentle smile that might say "thank you" but the temperament of Shaak Ti …. You never really knew.

"Like what you see Master Kenobi ?" asked the Togruta female.

Obi-wan only realized that she was nearly completely naked, put quickly his robe on her and helped her to rise up.

"I hope you'll excuse me" said Obi-wan blushing.

"Don't worry. Beside you are blushing so that might say that you think I'm attractive and that pleased me coming from such a sexy man like you " replied Shaak with a playful tone.

"Anyway, can you walk ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, I can Obi-wan."

"Good, let's go to the healers and check this injury on your belly" explained Kenobi.

"Alright Master Kenobi, I'm following you. And congratulation for your fight, I saw everything. I'm really impressed because I never saw you fight before… No wonder how you beat Mace Windu." Said Shaak Ti playing again.

"Thank you Shaak Ti. You're quite a fighter too, one of the most powerful I've seen. I've learn tricks from you."

"Wow I didn't know ! You're making me blush Obi-wan. Don't caught me off guard like this please."

"Sorry, I was only trying t congratulate you for your fight too." Added quickly Obi-wan.

"Yes of course, nothing more. It's okay Obi-wan, I can go on my home. Check in there is any droids left here."

And Shaak Ti disappeared in the white light on Tipoca heading to the Healers Hall of the city. She was definitely a proud woman and very seductive. All of this made Obi-wan remind of Siri and how he missed her after a whole month.

"_If I tell her about Shaak Ti, she might duel her as a game about me… But it might be interesting to see if Siri can deal with a Council member…_" thought Obi-wan laughing.

**Author Note: Again I'm so sorry for the wait ! I do hope you'll excuse me but like I said, I've been busy. I see that lot of you had reviewed: I'm so happy! Anyway, continue to give your opinion about the whole story, the chapter, or if you want to see specific things in this fiction.  
The First Battle of Kamino is not really well explained in Star Wars Canon so I hope you liked it, and yes it was quick because of a brilliant strategy. Next time: results of this battle and Coruscant with Anakin's trials!  
P.S: I have given you tips about the new villain in the story ;) I'm sure you'll find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Trials.

On his return to Tipoca's command center, Obi-wan had to deal with a very few droids that Anakin and Alpha-17 didn't destroy on their way to the Healer Hall or the commanding center. The Master Jedi was even impressed by Shaak Ti: she said she could handle her return to the nursery alone, harmed and … naked. Yes the Togruta Master was quite a Jedi. Escaping his thoughts, he deflected with reflex a bolt, which had aimed his chest, sent it back to the droid and in the same move; he cut a Battledroid in half. The droids' squad had already been slaughtered by Anakin and the ARCs and Obi-wan was already seeing clones securing the so many white corridors of the city. A clone sergeant, white green stripes on his armor, arrived, saluted Obi-wan and escorted him to the command center.  
Once they reached their destination, Anakin, Alpha-17, Secura and Rancisis as well as Lama Su and Jango Fett were waiting for him.

"General Kenobi. I was explaining the retreat of the Separatists" explained Oppo Rancisis, "their leader had tried to sacrifice himself in order to destroyed our ships but we managed to eliminate him before. Right after the death of their leader and because of our power of fire, the fleet immediately left Kamino's orbit. We have lost General Kossex…"

"He is one with the Force now, he'll be missed" said Obi-wan, "the clone facility had no real damage on our side. What about the others area of the city, Jango ?"

"Everything is under control Master Kenobi. My ARC troopers had done an excellent job, they are ready to fight side-by-side with the Jedi" replied the bounty hunter.

"I've checked Master Ti's conditions; the healers confirmed that she would be on her feet in a day or two" announced Master Tsu Choi who just arrived.

"Excellent. It is victory then!" said Master Rancisis. "I'll contact Coruscant and inform the Council about our progress. And then we'll depart."

"Master Kenobi, are you pleased with the ARC program?" asked seriously Lama Su.

"I can't wait to have them with me on the battlefield, Prime Minister. How is CC-2224 progressing?"

"Captain Cody will be operational in two months. He's eager to fight for you."

"Tell him that I'll be waiting for him and his orange battalion" replied Obi-wan with a smile, "now excuse me Prime Minister, I'll be going."

Obi-wan joined Anakin who was having a little chat with the new knighted Aayla Secura. The Master guessed that his padawan were congratulating the Twi-lek and probably asking her about her trials: the boy knew that he had exceptional skills but some trials could be more difficult for him than the others. In the past, Anakin didn't have to pass his trials and because of the war, he was directly knighted. This time, Obi-wan wanted Anakin to feel that he was ready but that he could fail and by passing his trials, perhaps Anakin would feel like a normal Jedi and not like the so called Chosen One. Obi-wan had understood that such pressure on his shoulders had led the boy to Palpatine who ultimately used this pressure as an argument to destroy Anakin's trust for the Jedi. In fact, the Jedi were really playing chess with Darth Sidious but Obi-wan had a clear advantage this time. The auburn Jedi had had all the time on Tatooine to think about what had cause the rise of Vader so many things would not be repeated on this present. Of course he wished the war could have been prevented but he came too late in time for this and after all, the war was unavoidable.

"I'm glad you were here with us Master Kenobi, your skills are very famous in the whole Order" said gently Aayla. "And I'm also happy that Anakin was up there."

Anakin replied blushing: "Well I'm relieved that you protected my Master while I was in my ship. You don't know how much he is a danger's magnet."

"No you are Anakin, and I always end up cleaning your mess. That's why I am always the target!" said Obi-wan laughing. As he saw Secura smiling sadly, he added, "Don't worry for your master, Aayla. I know Quilan since I'm a padawan, I'm sure he is okay and you know it too."

"I know Master Vos is alive, I can feel it but I don't know _where_ he is…"

"Let's return to Coruscant Aayla, I'm sure you'll felt better once there" said gently Anakin, laying a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

A day later, Obi-wan and the others Jedi could admire the beauty of the cityplanet of Coruscant. The sunrise had always been very particular in this place; the lights were reflected all over the tall and grey buildings which gave the impression of a city of light. Quite ironic for the most dangerous and dark city in the galaxy when the night fell on the surface… The whole group took a transport and arrived at their home in twenty minutes during which no-one had dare to say a word because everyone was way to relieved to see such sight again. But Obi-wan knew his apprentice had remained silent for other reason : first because he could finally, after more than a month, see Padmé and also because his Trials would begin very soon. He had already passed the Trials of Courage and Flesh on Rhen Var : last time, he had to lose an arm against Dooku, but his encounter with the ghost of Ulic-Quel Droma in the coldest cave of the planet was a very painful event for the boy as it could be for many Jedi. Only two Trials left, the Trial of Skill would not be any problem for Anakin but the Trial of Spirit would be the greatest challenge. Yes, the boy would need every skill to survive and to become a Jedi Knight. In truth, Obi-wan was impatient to see Anakin becoming a Jedi Knight too because he'd to admit, he missed the little Ashoka Tano. And this time, he would save her too, she didn't have to die in this war, she was far too young. Trying to forget about the horrible memories of the death of Anakin's apprentice, he hoped that Siri was in the Temple too because he missed her too even more. He wanted to see her alive because he knew her death was supposed to be in few months during the Azure's mission. Obi-wan would have to be all the more prepared to defeat death this day and to alter the future once again like he already started to with Shmi Skywalker.

"_When Anakin'll be knighted, I think we should go see his mother to announce the good news. And Anakin has truly insisted that I had to see his family on Tatooine. I wish he could know how much I already know the place" _thought happily Kenobi.

As the transport landed, the Council Member could catch sight of four figures coming to them, one of them was easily recognizable by his little height and the cane. When Kenobi and his fellow Jedi arrived in front on the little group, he saw Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Tachi and Ferus who was behind the three others. As she used to, Siri was wearing her red skinny flight suit instead of the traditional Jedi robe: she was exactly like he remembered, magnificent, proud, and safe. She raised her right eyebrow when she noticed he was looking at her and then, she stuck out her tongue like a true child. Obi-wan had to use every skill in order to not laugh in front of the others Jedi Masters and hoped he was not wearing a wide smile, but apparently, he was because Master Yoda had looked behind him to Siri and then to Obi-wan with a gentle smile. What would the Grand Master think about their relationship? During his apprenticeship, Yoda and Qui-Gon had already forbidden him to pursue his feelings about Siri, would Yoda be once more disappointed? Or would he be like Qui-Gon proud that Siri and Obi-wan could overcome the danger of passion? Did he already know?

"Obi-wan, your padawan will pass his trials tomorrow. Anakin, be sure you're ready" announced Mace Windu before everyone left except Ferus, Aayla, Siri and Obi-wan. Anakin had already took off the hangar and headed obviously to Padmé's home.

"You look horrible Obi-wan. Every Jedi is speaking about your victories in the corridors, but I'm sure they're exaggerating" started Siri joking.

"Well I don't know. I'm a busy man, I'm not like you spending all my time by doing nothing but listening to the Temple's rumors, Siri" replied Obi-wan playfully.

"I am not such a-"

"A lazy person?" asked Obi-wan with the same tone than before.

"Obi-wan! You're … Force kissed me stupid General Kenobi" yelled Siri as she took the male Jedi by his neck and forced him to kiss her passionately. When she finally freed him from her grasp, she added:" I've missed you Obi-wan. It's been more than a month; you better have to stay longer than a day or two, my love!"

Smiling, he started to caress her check and slowly said in her left ear, "I'm planning to stay as long as I can and don't worry, you won't sleep at all tonight".

She moaned of pleasure and kissed him again, showing him how much she loved him and how much she had missed him. As she stuck her lips against his, she reached his mind with the Force and literally showed him what she was expecting for the incoming night. As they stopped, Obi-wan looked her right in the eyes and replied with a warm pressure created by the Force: she felt like she was surrounded gently and carefully by her lover. He was the romantic one after all, and she was the wild one: the perfect combination of character for a perfect relationship.

"If we don't stop this fabulous little game, you might find yourself all naked in the end right in this hangar Siri Tachi."  
_  
"Alright, he can be wild too" _And she kissed him quickly, taking his hand and headed inside the Temple, letting Ferus and Aayla, who were at the end of the landing platform behind the transport, speaking freely.

"I think we are all alone now Ferus" said Aayla instantly more serious than before.

"You want to tell me what you wanted to speak about before you left for Corellia ?" asked Ferus remembering their conversation.

"Yes, I want to. And I must say that the last events of my life had only comfort me to say what I want to tell you. You know, life is short, people are dying every day."

"Especially since the war, but we are Jedi: we are guardians of peace and protect the innocent" replied Ollin with an encouraging smile.

"Yes… But I was thinking about the people I care of. They can die too."

"I've heard for your Master. I'm so sorry, I really appreciated Quilan. He is a great master."

"Thank you Ferus"

"Mmmh ? For what ?" asked again the male Jedi.

"You said "is" not "was". So you are thinking like me and others that he's not dead. It means a lot for me, you know "said the blue Twi-lek. She paused but added very quietly, "you always meant a lot for me"

"Yeah, you mean a lot for me too. We are best friends, it's quite normal isn't it? Anyway, what do you wanna talk about Aayla ?"

"I was about to tell you. Now that Master Vos had disappeared and that I'm Knight… I just feel so alone, so empty."

Ferus took his friend's hand and looked in her beautiful purple eyes, "It is the beginning of your Knighthood Aayla, and you'll get used to it. Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

"Everything is already fine right now Ferus" replied in a sigh Aayla Secura as she put her head against his chest, listening to his heart who just quickened.

"But you said that-"

"I'm fine with you, here, now. I feel safe and happy. Please hold me Ferus"

"A-Alright Aayla" said Ferus as he slowly and shyly closed his arms around the Jedi Knight. He had dreamt of such thing so much time, he couldn't believe it was reality.

"Are you ready to hear what I'll tell you Padawan Ollin ?" asked Aayla as she looked to him

"Yes, I'm ready"

And then, she caught him off guard by kissing him, he looked really surprised because he didn't make any move but after a few seconds, he kissed her back passionately. She understood at that moment that he loved her since many years like her and felt so stupid to not have told him before, to not tell him how much she was sad when he was with another female Twi-Lek Jedi. She never had been jealous because she never thought he could love her too… Yes Aayla Secura felt stupid but she didn't care: right now, her whole world was only this kiss with Ferus Ollin.

* * *

The next day, Obi-wan had spent every second with Siri, they talked about anything and everything including the war and Anakin's Trials. But much of the time, Obi-wan and Siri had been only one whole body, making love in every room of their quarters in the most erotic ways. Siri and Obi-wan had truly missed each other and now Kenobi obliged to stop Siri because he had to go with Anakin for the Trials. He promised her that they would eat at Padmé's apartment because she invited her and that after, they would continue their spectacular lovemaking all the night until she's satisfied. Unfortunately, she saw him exit their home and fell asleep in the bed tired. Obi-wan caught Anakin in the Council Chamber's elevator in time.

"Just in time like always Master" said the soon-to-be ex-padawan.

"As you are for once, my dear friend."

"Mmh … It's my Trials after all" replied Anakin laughed quietly trying to hide his stress.

"You're sweating! Relax, I already told you that everything will be alright. I know I haven't pass my Trials, but don't worry : you are ready Anakin" said friendly Obi-wan.

"Don't think you and I will be separate because I won't be your padawan anymore. You are stuck with me Obi-wan."

Obi-wan laughed with his friend, "I'm counting on it. I need you to stay alive right ?"

"Exactly Master."

"You'll have to stop calling me like that you know. It's Obi-wan. Say it O-BI-WAN. It's not a difficult name."

"I got it, I got it _Obi-wan_" answered the Chosen One.

"Splendid Anakin. You just pass your Trials of spelling, congratulations!"

"Funny Master."

"It is. And you are way more relaxed now." Obi-wan paused as the doors opened. "I'll be waiting for you." And he headed first in the dark chamber. Anakin entered three seconds later, every member was standing in circle, ready to hear what trial Anakin had chosen first.

"Padawan Skywalker, ready to pass the Trials, the Council think you are. During the Clone wars, Trials of Courage, Insight and Flesh, already passed, you have" said seriously Master Yoda.

"What is your first trial Skywalker?" asked Windu.

"The Trials of Skills" replied Anakin.

A secret door behind him, next to the elevator's, opened and Anakin quickly entered the dark corridor past the door. Then he fell in a tube sliding down to a large and circle room. It has dark blue colored and only one window was enlightened the place. The room was built in two levels as Anakin noticing and the first floor was held by pillar and Jedi's statues. The sculpture made in blue stones, were representing every form of lightsaber's combat : Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, Niman and Juyo. Of all of those statues, Anakin was really intrigued by Djem So because of its repsentation. He could really feel that the sculpture was like him. Then he heard metallic sound coming from upstairs: duelist droids! There were about three or four droids, one with a different way of fighting. The four droids jumped down and started to circle him, white lightsabers ignited. The one in front of Anakin attacked first and was programmed to fight in the way of Shii-Cho, the form I. The others droids were waiting, observing the fight. Anakin had to jump to the right in order to dodge a powerful attack aiming his abdomen. He quickly readjusted his balance and dashed towards the droid cutting it in half. Immediately, the second droids, fighting with Ataru, jumped above Anakin and tried to pierce his neck but the Chosen One had used the Force to send the droid against a pillar. The droids rose up and pressed on Anakin's defense: Ataru was a very aggressive way of fight with many acrobatic moves, so the boy was having difficulties to hurt his opponent. Using all his strength, he stroke at the right moment and the white lightsaber flew in the air, creating a wide opening for the boy and impaled the droid in the head. This time, Anakin was prepared and immediately turned back to protect himself from the new droid which was using like him Djem So. The fight was much easier for him because he already knew the weakness of this form and jumped on the balcony waiting for the droid to make the fatal mistake: attack him whereas he had the higher ground. And of course, that's what the droid did and ended with an arm and the two legs cut.

"_One last Anakin" _thought the boy encouraging himself.

The last droid had waited Anakin to come down to him and ignited his lightsaber like we used to do in an official duel. Yes the droid was using Makashi. The last time, Skywalker had fought someone using Makashi, he had miserably lost and almost died : this droid was the true challenge of the trial. Anakin thought he was fighting Dooku again because the droid was making the same move, he almost get his right arm cut if he didn't remember what Obi-wan did at such time. But Anakin decided to go full strength and his slashes became much heavier. The droid struggled to block the attack and tried a desparate move : it had miss Skywalker who know was holding the white lightsaber. The human Jedi cut in one move both of the droid's hands and a second later, pierced his head. The Trial of Skill was finished, now the last one was the one he had feared about : the Trial of Spirit. As he was gathering strength and courage, a door opened in the back of the room between two pillars, and then the Chosen One felt the horrible pressure of his true enemy. The suffocating calls of a sneaky but deep voice were heard but Anakin knew it was all in his mind and started to walk through the door. He arrived in a very dark room again, with blue pillars and big stairs in front of him. He climbed and arrived to a throne in front of a window showing the empty of the space. He could see ships and unknown starcruisers fighting not really far from where he was.

"_All in the head Anakin! Such room doesn't exist!"_

And then, he heard what was supposed to be a mechanical breath, a very painful breath which was coming from behind. He turned back to see the owner of this breath only to see a tall black machine with a mask as dark as the rest of the body. Yes this thing was also human as Anakin noticed.

"The Force is with you young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet" said the black mask with a deep voice full of anger and hate.  
And then Anakin heard the so specific sound of a lightsaber and saw the red blade coming to life, ready to take his. Immediately, the Chosen One drew his blue weapon and crossed it with the red one, concentrated. The black warrior slashed to the left and Anakin blocked it surprised to see how strong his opponent was, a second strike came from the left, then from the right. Strangely enough, Anakin felt he was fighting against himself because the black machine was using the same strategy that he used to. The red blade almost touched his right hand and headed towards his shoulder but Anakin crouched down to dodge the attack. The enemy kicked him right in the chest and sent him flying against a wall. The Jedi rose up and slowly inhaled to concentrate once again, he had to act quickly because the warrior would get the upper hand soon. Anakin dashed towards his adversary and fainted an attack on the abdomen but in the last moment Forcepushed the machine against a pillar. The breath became immediately more painful and weaker, this black thing was relaying too much on his respiration system ! Anakin threw his lightsaber to the supposed life support system in the middle on the warrior's chest but missed and finished in the wall. The warrior then jumped high above Anakin and used the Force to accelerate his fall on Anakin to cut him in two but the Chosen One had already ran to his lightsaber and the fight continued violently. Anakin attacked with more violence and strength and soon the thing with a black mask was lying down trying to protect himself but the boy cut his right hand which was holding the red lightsaber. Suddenly, the machine raised a hand like it was begging for mercy, holding to its live. Anakin knew he had win so he switched off his weapon and approached the black mask trying to see through it. Then the mask opened itself and Anakin saw a red burnt face with yellow eyes looking to him with anger and disgust. The boy looked a second away and when he laid his eyes on the face once more, he was only looking at _his _face. Confused, he saw the black warrior disappear in front of him. Immediately, the whole world became light again and he found himself surrounded by the Jedi Council in the Trials Chamber.

"_It is your destiny" _was heard inside his head with the deep voice of the black warrior.

Obi-wan was smiling at him very please and helped him to stood up. He didn't really understand what happened right now. The Trial of Spirit was like "facing a mirror" so why the black warrior had said such words? Perhaps he should ask Master Yoda later, because right now, Anakin Skywalker had passed his Jedi Trials and his Master was very proud. Then, the room became all dark; every Master circled him and ignited their lightsabers. Anakin kneeled in front of Master Yoda who was the only without a hood on his face.

"Anakin Skywalker, a Knight of the Jedi Order, a Knight of the Republic, you are. Rise!"

And in one elegant move, Yoda cut his braid, symbol of his apprenticeship with Obi-wan Kenobi. He had realized his dearest dream: becoming a Jedi !

**Author Note : There it is ! The Trials of Knighthood! I hope you liked the references to the movies ;) I imagined those duels so well, I should make a movie of it hahahaha.  
Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and the way things are progressing and that you'll like the couple Ferus-Aayla. If you don't I have solution for them don't worry, just tell me and review !  
Next chapter : Obi-wan, Anakin, Padmé, Shmi, Siri and … Gungans with Assajj Ventress ! **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 : Celebration

It was done: Anakin Skywalker was now a Jedi Knight. When Yoda had knighted him, he hadn't realized how much he was happy, but now that he was at home, with his wife, his master and Master Tachi, he could really feel the happiness overwhelming him. He also couldn't wait to tell his mother and the Lars, they would be so proud. Quickly escaping his thoughts, he finished the so delicious dish that Padmé had made with her handmaidens: the former Queen always tried to cook for him and Anakin had forced himself to eat everything but tonight, the Senator had made real progress and everyone was eating joyfully. Threepio and Artoo were helping the handmaidens for the service so no guest including Padmé had to leave the table. Naturally, Anakin was the center of the attention tonight because the dinner was for him and his Knighthood, but like always, Master Tachi had only eye for Obi-wan: she hadn't ceased to tease him about the fact that the master had not pass any Trials unlike her or Anakin. For the event, Siri wasn't wearing her usual red flying suit but a black figure-hugging dress and he had to admit she was even more beautiful. Siri Tachi was like a sister to him since she was with Obi-wan, she had helped to settle a true trust between the two couples about their secret relationships and Anakin was glad she was here. Of course, Obi-wan was a great friend in such situation but he couldn't help him with Padmé whereas could Siri. The Senator was apparently feeling the same about Siri Tachi and they became quiet accomplice: when their men were on mission, Padmé had told him that Siri often came here to talk about everything and forget how much they missed their lovers.

"Well I'm sorry to spoil the party but I have something important to say" said seriously Padmé.

"Alright, we're listening Padmé" answered Siri kindly.

"Thank you Siri. Recently, we have lost contact with a Gungan colony on one of Naboo's moons, Ohma-D'un. The last message we received from them was an automatic distress call. We don't know what is going on right now so the Queen want a team of Jedi to come on the colony and discover the whole truth on the moon" explained Senator Amidala.

"Well, I have a Council's meeting tomorrow, I'll explain everything and be sure that we will deal with this problem" replied Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I'm glad Obi-wan, I knew you'd help me," she paused and looked kindly to Siri, "I just hope you and Anakin won't be this team."

"If we are, Padmé, please don't worry. This crisis doesn't seem to be very dangerous, we would be here quickly" said Anakin proudly.

"When we'll take a decision, you and Siri will be the first to know" added gently Obi-wan looking in Siri's sapphire eyes.

"I would prefer to go with you than stay here waiting for you," said Siri, "and you will need someone to protect you Obi-wan".

"And what if you will be the one needed protection Master Tachi ?" teased the auburn Jedi Master.

"Come on, you and I know you always fall in the traps" replied the blonde woman.

"She's right master" added Anakin grinning.

"See? You always need others Kenobi!"

Obi-wan couldn't hold anymore and burst out of laugh as well as Anakin and Padmé. After a few seconds, Siri started to laughed too, happy to bring humor and joy in the evening and to have win once more against Obi-wan even if he didn't play for real : Obi-wan was known to have exceptional negotiations' skills, she won only because he let her to. Such thought infuriated her, but she could help but smile to Master Kenobi and of course, he caught the smile and arched an eyebrow, asking himself what Siri could prepare right now.  
After the dinner, Padmé went in the kitchen to thank her handmaidens and to help her in cleaning everything. She had told them to wait for her in the living room. Obi-wan had sat in the yellow sofa with Siri and Anakin was waiting outside, in the balcony, watching Coruscant's traffic at night. The new knighted Jedi was completely silent since Padmé left and Obi-wan and Siri could felt his tension, his worries about an unknown thing.

"Is everything alright Anakin?" asked Siri coming next to him. Obi-wan had also risen but staid behind them against the couch.

"Can I ask you something ?" asked the boy too.

"Yes of course Anakin."

"What did you see during your Trial of Spirit ?" he paused, "I know it's a very private question, you can save the details, it was your trial."

"I don't mind Anakin… I remember seeing myself in front of me, as clear as I see you now. It was me but with a lot of differences: her eyes were yellow and full of hate, her skin was much paler than mine and she was using a red lightsaber. It was a reflection of myself if I was an adept of the darkside" explained calmly Siri.

"Did she say something during the fight?"

"Yes she did," she turned to look at Obi-wan, "she told me that I was weak because I couldn't be with him and be a Jedi at the same time. She laughed at me because she could live through her emotions unlike me. In the end, she was defeated because she didn't control those emotions but I do. I do control the love I have for your Master but I realized it too late, I always thought our commitment to the Jedi forbid me to love Obi-wan. I lived ten years loving him in secret and I thought it was the right thing to do. The Trial of Spirit is a difficult thing, and you may understand it years later."

"What's troubling you Anakin?" asked Obi-wan taking Siri's hand.

"I have seen me during the trial, but I was … different," he nodded to Master Tachi. "First, I thought it was just a creation of my mind but when I defeated my opponent, I saw my own face!"

"Yes, the Trial of Spirit makes you facing an alternate version of yourself."

"But he was nothing like me ! I mean, he was in a black armor with a terrific mask, and a breathing that would haunt my dreams… I never seen nothing similar. Okay he could look like the old Sith warrior but it was not really like that."

"_Vader …" _thought darkly Obi-wan. "Sometimes, you never really understand the Force."

"How could you say that Obi-wan? You never pass this trial" said Siri.

"I never pass it for my Knighthood yes. But I've been in worlds where the darkside was utterly strong. And believe me; I have experienced something similar to your trial."

"What did you see Master?"

"I had to fight a Sith on a volcanic planet… It was hard and sadly for him, I won."

"Someone?" asked Siri.

"It was … Anakin. The Force know that I love Anakin so she tested me : she wanted to see if I could do what must be done. I thought I had failed because I left you alive, but in the end… I succeed like a true Jedi."

"Why did you have to fight me and not yourself, Master ?"

"I don't know Anakin. Only the Force knows" said simply Obi-wan, trying not to remember Mustafar.

"Anyway Anakin, I sense this Sith warrior is not the reason of your distress, am I right?" added Siri.

"Yes, Siri. After I defeated this warrior, I came back to reality only to see my right hand in a black glove ready to strangle me. And I heard the warrior telling that … it was my destiny."

"Perhaps the Force only wanted to test your fear about becoming a monster because of your power like you had told me before" explained Obi-wan. "_Don't worry, I won't let you become Vader twice, even if I had to die for it."_

"You fear your power Anakin?" asked Siri Tachi. Anakin slowly nodded so she pursued, "It is true that you are the most gifted of us all, but we are here to help you and I might say that Obi-wan is guiding you very well. You really earn the title of "Jedi Knight" Anakin. Never doubted about it."

"And don't forget that we live in dark times because of the war. I think it is obvious to say that even the Force has darkened so your Trial of Spirit might have been more difficult than for others before the war."

Anakin's face enlightened because of Obi-wan's words. At last, he had found a true reason to forget about the Sith warrior and his full hatred voice. Master Kenobi had always had the art of words and right now, the Chosen One was very glad that he had comforted him. He couldn't have told such thing to Padmé because as a non-Force sensitive, she would try to reason him with logic. Of course, his wife had always won arguing with him but it was not the same way than Obi-wan. Sometimes, Anakin thought that Obi-wan would have been a perfect Chancellor instead of a Jedi Master. Such idea made him smile because he tried to imagine Obi-wan's reaction: he never liked the politicians so obviously he would not like the thoughts of his now former padawan. At last, Padmé Amidala Skywalker came back from the kitchen and started to say goodnight to her guests because she had a Senate Session tomorrow. She took Anakin by his hand and leaded him to their bedroom, letting Obi-wan and Siri to headed back to the Temple. The couple of Jedi took once again the silver speeder they used for coming and talked about the evening: Siri had been mesmerized by Padmé's ability to cook such dinner because she couldn't do half of it. Of course, Obi-wan had to laugh and tease her about her food.

"I hope you still have time for dessert Obi-wan" teased Siri touching his right leg.

"Siri, I'm piloting!"

"You're not funny Kenobi…", after a few minutes, she went on, "Can I ask you something my love ?"

"Of course Siri, you don't even need to ask the permission."

"I have to. You're a Council Member after all", replied the blonde woman teasing again. "When Anakin told us about his opponent, I saw great sadness in your eyes… I thought you knew the warrior Anakin talked about."

"How could I know? No Siri, I just remembered my "trial" fighting Anakin on the lava river and everything."

She kissed his right cheek and added :"Alright, I'm sorry Obi-wan."

"_Force, she's starting to understand everything, I have to be careful. How could I tell her about my return in the past? But I wish I could…" _thought Obi-wan a little depressed.

Every sad thought he had quickly disappeared when Siri leaded him inside his quarters and started to kiss him on their bed. She probably had felt his sadness and was trying to get rid of it because she couldn't endure seeing her love in a bad mood, especially where she was naked between his arms! After two hours of intense hanky-panky, Obi-wan fell in his dreams relieved with Siri sleeping on his chest.  
The next morning, Obi-wan exited silently Siri's home, letting her to oversleep once more, and headed to the Council Chamber. He as the first to arrive, for once, and took place in his orange seat trying to remember the battle of Ohma-D'un of his past. Last time, he had encountered Assajj Ventress for the first with Durge. But now Durge was defeated, he was sure of it so who would come with the Sith acolyte? Perhaps Quilan or Sora Bulq… That was his greatest problem in his quest : by changing the past, he was changing some future's details. For example, if Obi-wan saved Ashoka, would she come with them rescuing Palpatine over Coruscant ? He wished Qui-Gon would come to guide him as he always did but the dead Master Jedi had not found the way of immortality yet but he had the Force with him : she had given him the chance to come back, he would not fail but the task was very hard. The more difficult was to remain calm in front of Palpatine and of course, the Council had a meeting with him the next day and as always, the Chancellor had requested Anakin's presence. Obi-wan had thought about it many times, Palpatine had to think that Anakin was on his side but Kenobi would be the man Anakin trusted the more, not Darth Sidious.

"Magnificent sight is" said a too much familiar voice. "That you are here before me, surprise me, it does Obi-wan".

"Well, I wanted to … think."

"Too much serious, you are my young Jedi. Enjoy more the warm company of others, you should. But you already did, right?" laughed Yoda.

"Master?"

"Old I am, but not that old. See you a lot with Master Tachi, I do. A great woman, she is."

"She is one of my oldest friends, I like being around her even if it's quite wearisome sometimes" replied Obi-wan smiling.

"Know what I'm talking about, you do Master Kenobi" added more serious Yoda.

Obi-wan sighed but replied: "I knew you would catch us. It was only a matter of time… And you already disapproved it when we were padawans."

"Then why start again you did ?"

"Because it is different. When we were apprentices, we didn't have those feelings. It was only a … passion, and I understand why you and Qui-Gon asked us to stop. But by avoiding each other, our feelings had just increased: it's like the nexu being in cage, when he will exit his jail, he will be even more furious. We thought about it so many times, Master Yoda. We convinced ourselves that not being together was the right thing to do because we are Jedi. But we never ceased to love each other; can you say that we have neglected our duties? No we haven't, we have become masters and we have trained as best as we could our apprentices. But because of the war, we didn't want to leave this world without knowing the true love. I love her, Master, like I love the Force, like I love every drop of the Temple's fountains, like I love every stone of our home. But if she has to die during this war, I promise you that I would let her go like I did with Qui-Gon. You can't call such feeling an "attachment" because it is way better and purer than such a poor word. The love I have for Siri makes me a better Jedi and a better teacher with Anakin and recently we are as close as brother".

"Attached to this boy you are Obi-wan."

"But I would fight him if I had to!" yelled Kenobi, _"Actually I did."_

"Truth I sense in you. Impressed I am about the way you overcame the rule of attachment" Yoda smiled gently. "Blind we are, if many Jedi feel like you and Siri."

"I don't know Master. But the rule of attachment is to be maintained. Passion is dangerous, not pure love. Don't you love every youngling you are teaching ?"

"I do, as I love every single Jedi in this Temple."

"I love Siri the same way Master."

"Listen to your opinion about the rule of attachment, I would like, but coming the members are."

And immediately, the ten others Jedi Masters came inside the beautiful room of the Council which was enlightened by the sun of Coruscant. Every one saluted Yoda and Obi-wan and then took their seats, ready to start the meeting. Windu explained the whole Council about the problem on Penlagan IV and the potential menace against the Siennar system: they were working on a new starfighter so the Republic could not afford to lose. Ki-Adi Mundi was sent on Lianna, where Siennar had settled his Fleet's facility and Eeth Koth would go to Penlagan with the new GAR units. Then Obi-wan explained the situation on the Naboo's moon where they lost contact and they probably thought that the Gungans were in danger.

"Alright, since you already have been in this colony, I think you should go with Knight Skywalker and other Jedi" said seriously Mace Windu.

"I agree. Knowing the place is a great advantage" added Plo Koon.

"Master Glaive and his padawan Zule Kiss are available since a week. Perhaps you could team with them Obi-wan."

"I'll contact them immediately. I will also inform Senator Amidala of our action" replied the auburn Jedi Master.

"Then this meeting is over. May the Force be with us all" said the Korun Master before rising from his seat and quickly exited the Council Chamber by the elevator with other masters. Obi-wan followed the last Jedi in the elevator and headed to his quarter to contact Anakin and talk with Siri. When he arrived, he found her still naked in the couch playing with three stones, she didn't even look at him.

"It's near midday and you're not dressed Siri, you're not a child anymore" teased Obi-wan.

"I don't wanna wear the red suit anymore. I want something new now."

"Why ?"

"Because I am appointed to the Old Guard, I think I must be nobler now."

"Alright" Obi-wan laughed thinking how much she was noble even naked.

"You think out loud, my love. But thank you" replied Siri with a smile. "Let me guess, you are sent to Ohma-D'Un with Anakin, right?"

"Well… yes. I already know the planet, it might help."

"I hope my next mission will be better than yours. I'm starting to think that the good missions are only for you and Anakin."

"Define what a good mission is, please"

"You know, lightsaber fights, firing everywhere."

"I think you should have been Anakin's master" said Obi-wan amused.

"No, a Master has to have a different personality of his padawan unless it won't work."

"Probably… I spoke with Yoda and .."

"He knows right ? He always knows" cut Siri.

Obi-wan nodded and went on, "but I manage to explain everything. I told him that the love I have for you was clearly not an attachment. And he surprisingly said nothing. He was amazed by my ideas about the attachment and I'm sure he will come to talk with you."

"Yoda lost against you? Force Obi-wan, you are the best negociator of the galaxy. I mean, you re The Negociator ! I'm so happy and proud of you, Yoda won't ask us to stop our relationship! You don't know how much I'm relieved. Don't feel insulted, I love you but I always thought that we had to stop if Yoda found us because we are Jedi above all, as you say."

"I know Siri. You always felt conflicted between your feelings about your duties" said gently Obi-wan.

"Exactly ! But now, I don't care. I can at last be your wife and a Jedi !" yelled joyfully Siri and added opening her arms to let Obi-wan see her chest, "Do you have to leave right now ?"

"Well, not right now, no" replied the man, grinning.

Eight hours later, Obi-wan joined Anakin on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. The sun was fallen on Coruscant, and the familiar feeling of darkness was nearly overwhelming the two Jedi. Anakin seemed to be both sad and excited : of course, he wanted to stay with Padmé as long as he could but every mission was leading to the end of the war, as he always said. Obi-wan had always refused to tell Anakin that the war was only a pretext for Palpatine to bring the Republic down as well as the Jedi. But right now, the Jedi Master was concentrating on the incoming battle because he would have to fight the deadly Assajj Ventress. Perhaps he could save her too this time, because Anakin had killed her on Boz Pity : another act to his fall to the darkside … But this Anakin didn't exist anymore, now was the kind, just and happy new Jedi Knight… But for how long ? As the gunship took off, Obi-wan looked once again to the great Jedi Temple in order to forget the pictures of this building in fire that he had in his dreams. His previous life was constantly haunting him and one day, he knew he would tell Siri because he had to speak about that with someone, perhaps with Yoda too.

"Ready Master ?" asked Anakin grinning.

"Anakin, you're knight now. You'll have to call me Obi-wan. How many times should I remind you ?"

"Yeah whatever Master. Is Ohma-D'un as beautiful as Naboo ?"

"Oh no my dear friend. It's only swamp. No beautiful green hills, no waterfall. Only swamp, and a horrible smell of decomposition because of the gas…"

"Sounds fun !" replied the boy losing his smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to have fun. Besides, I felt something is waiting for us there, something dark and dangerous."

"I hope so Master !" yelled Anakin as the Temple disappeared in the darkness of Coruscant.

"_We are coming… Ventress !" _

**Author Note : And another chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the previous, I didn't have a lot of inspirations. Next time, I will do a big ellipsis because the chapter will be about the battle of Muunlist and the fight between Ventress and Anakin on Yavin. But of course, there will be a lot of changes !  
Anyway, excuse me if it's not a very good chapter. Please tell me and thank you to everyone for your reviews, I gave me some quite interesting ideas ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 : Friend or foe ?

**Author Note : SO SOORY FOR THE WAIT ! Here is the new chapter :**

* * *

A gunship quickly quitted the whole fleet of the republic and headed alone to a different destination. It was a part of the plan; this small squad of soldier had to succeed: the Jedi Master had been very clear about it, they would be the key to the victory. Many would have run away because of this order, but not them. They were not simple clonetrooper, they were the elites, the ones leading the others, they were the ARC troopers. They were equipped with the best of weapons, the best armors, customized but the soldiers, with specific stripes on it : blue for nine of them, one with red stripes. Yes, Captain Frodo and his men had not questioned General Kenobi about his plan, they simply had to do what they have been told. In fact, their mission was not a foolish one, they had to infiltrate secretly the city and destroy the main artillery of the Separatist, it would have been easy and rather fast if the gunship had not been shot by a rocket. No clone was panicking, even though Frodo couldn't see their faces, he knew that his men was not afraid of a little crash : perhaps they were only worried to accomplish the mission in time with this incident. When the ship had stop moving, every man in blue exited the destroyed ship and secured a perimeter around it. The Captain in red checked the two pilots but left immediately because the crashed had killed both of them. As he exited the gunship and took cover, he saw a clone dodged a shoot coming from above, the droid snipers had found them and now, the whole squad was under fire. Without saying a word, a blue ARC trooper firing a rocket in the building in front of him and Frodo noticed that three droids had been take down. By a hand's move, Frodo ordered the trooper next to him to scan the area with specific binoculars. The soldier showed him were the others droids were hiding and eight ARC troopers without waiting for orders eliminated their enemies.  
The squad was not walking cautiously in the ancient capital of Muunilist, guided by a little RECO-droid. Frodo had sent two troopers ahead in order to signalize any droid or resistance and for the moment nothing was disturbing the mission unless a little lizard that the captain afraid with a shoot. Then the red ARC trooper heard a mechanic sound coming to them, rising his left fist in the air to order the others to stop, he waited to see what was going to try to kill them all, and two seconds later, an Armored Assault Tank was facing them. Indicating with his hand, Frodo and the clones took position to counter the Separatist machine but the two troopers who were ahead them had come back to help them. One blue clone had jumped inside the tank and had exploded it from the inside in a few seconds, the other clones hadn't congratulated him because for them, destroying a small tank was all the more usual. The second "scout" trooper had come to Frodo and showed him their main objective which was right in front of them now, and when the canon would be destroyed, they would have to wait for High General Kenobi to join them in order to arrest the Banking Clan hidden in the City.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi was pleased with the advance of his clone army; they were progressing faster than his past because he remembered the battle of his previous life. But he also knew that in few minutes, something would be different: last time, Durge had led a contingent of IG lancers to destroy the Republic's artillery. But Obi-wan had destroyed Durge in Rhen Var so who might come to fight him this time? Of course he had post squad of heavily equipped clones around the artillery but he would obviously have to enter into the vicious mass joust. The Jedi Master escaped his thoughts as his comlink on his left forearms rang.

"General Kenobi, "started Captain Frodo, "The main canon is destroyed. We are in position."

"Excellent Captain. I'll meet you as quick as I can."

"Yes General" replied the ARC Captain.

Another captain with red stripes too came running, "Sir! The enemy has deployed a squad of lancers Droids. Our teams are quiet handling the defense of the artillery so the droids are coming to us !"

"Alright Captain. Mount up !" ordered Obi-wan as he left the Republic Command Center. He needed to wear his armor, like in the past, to protect his body during the encounter. This clone armor was a little different than in his past : during his exile on Tatooine, the Jedi grew accustomed to wear a long Jedi robe on his legs so he would continue during the Clone wars. Obi-wan was wearing a white chest armor under his dark brown robe without sleeve, and the robe was covering his legs, with two openings in order to move freely. Under the robe, his legs were protected by a white armor and he also wore white boots. He didn't took a cloak this time because it had slowed his movements against Durge : it wasn't really important against a brutish lout like the bounty hunter, but if the new opponent was faster, Obi-wan would need all of his agility. After taking his helmet, Kenobi joined with his team of clone lancer and headed toward the battlefield on his speeder bike. The two bands of swoop riders entered into a vicious mass duel, both clone and droid alike being impaled or thrown aside like debris. Obi-wan slew a good share of the enemy but was still looking for the leader of the droids. Suddenly, the Force screamed to him to jump high in order to dodge the attack from behind. With an incredible speed, the Jedi found himself five meters behind his swoop not totally destroyed and quickly ignited his lightsaber, ready to face whatever was coming to him.

"You never give up, do you?" said a voice full of hatred. Obi-wan couldn't see the man because of the flames but he already knew who his opponent was.

"You should know better than anyone, Quinlan" replied Obi-wan under his helmet. It had been difficult for him when he'd first heard of Vos' fall from grace, but he'd made peace with it in the period since. Perhaps, he sadly realized, it was because such a fall was heartbreakingly common during the Clone Wars. It no longer surprised him when a Jedi betrayed his oath. That was just the way it was.

"I have been eagerly waiting this moment," announced the man, his voice full of vicious amusement.

"I don't doubt that. I recall you always wanting to spare against me during our apprenticeship" said Obi-wan with a warm smile.

"I'll bring your head to Dooku this time… old friend" yelled the man still behind the flames. Then, he emerged through the fire, a hard-looking brute of about thirty-five years, whose sharp features were made deeper and gaunter by the taint of the Dark Side within him. His eyes, once black, shined the same shade of yellow now as the stripe that crossed the bridge of his nose.

"We don't have to fight Quinlan! Your undercover mission around Dooku had twisted your mind ! You're not an acolyte of the Dark Side, you are a JEDI ! What would Aayla say if she sees you ? Ceased this madness Quinlan !" begged Obi-wan.

Quinlan ignited a red lightsaber as he closed his eyes, "She would join me Obi-wan. You don't know the power of the Dark Side! You can't defeat me, Master Kenobi."

Reluctant, Obi-wan took off his helmet and ignited his blue sword, "I wish it was different…"

And Quinlan, using the Force, dashed toward Obi-wan and christened the fight with a slice aiming for the Jedi's leg but Obi-wan had already Forcepushed his former friend who felt on the dust. Angrily, he came back to clash his lightsaber against Kenobi's but wasn't able to find an opening in the Soresu's user. Dooku had told him not to fight Obi-wan because the Jedi had manage to defeat the Sith so "how could Vos win against the former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn?" had said Dooku.

"_The old fool, I will take his place after this and stop this bloody war" _thought the dark Jedi but damned himself as he realized he lost concentration and Obi-wan had kicked him right in the sternum, blocking Quinlan's breathe.

"Please Quinlan, come back with me to our home. Don't make me hurt you…" said sadly Obi-wan.

"_He isn't even taking me seriously !", _thought Vos, "FIGHT ME OBI-WAN !"

Then he jumped high, trying to come behind the Master Jedi but Obi-wan had also jumped but higher than him and the auburn Jedi had put his foot right in his face. Once he touched the ground, he saw Obi-wan holding the blue sword to his throat. Quinlan had to use his comlink to order three IG droids to attack the Jedi to occupy the Master. But of course, his plan failed because when Quinlan Vos was on his feet, Obi-wan had already sliced the droids in three pieces. The duel continued on but the dark Jedi began to tire up, his attacks were undisciplined and erratic, a mishmash of hammer strikes and lunges that didn't amount to a cohesive offensive but Obi-wan remained patient and concentrate as he didn't want to deliver a death blow. When Vos made another mistake, Obi-wan cut the hilt of the red lightsaber with an elegant move of his wrist. The duel was finished; Quinlan was on his knees, too exhausted while Obi-wan wasn't even sweating.

"You are under arrest Quinlan. You will return with me to Coruscant, don't worry friend, the Force hadn't abandoned you" announced Obi-wan as he orded two clones to take Quinlan into custody.

The comlink of the auburn Jedi biped once again and Obi-wan sighed, thinking that he couldn't even rest a minute.

"What is it Anakin ?" asked the Master.

"Master, the dark acolyte we fought on Ohma D'un is here. She had destroyed a whole squadron, I'm taking her down !"

"Anakin, I have an idea. Lure her into the city, she's surely not as skilled as you in piloting so it'd easier to fight her."

"But Master she –" started Anakin.

"She is leading you in a trap, can't you sense it my former padawan ?"

"I… You're right Master. I'm coming down there, wait for me."

"As always, my friend" replied Obi-wan smiling. _"It is quite surprising the way he had changed. He, at last, listens to the older one."_

Thirty seconds later, Obi-wan observed the two ships chasing each other in the ancient street of the City and understood that Anakin wanted to fight Ventress near the main building where the Banking Clan was hiding. So he took his swoop, and after ordered the ARC troopers to join Anakin, he rushed himself toward his target. Anakin had not fight Ventress yet so he might be in difficulties because last time, the young man had only win with his anger: the Chosen One had already taken a huge change so he would not fight this way and he would perhaps need his former master.

The dark acolyte was using her two red lightsabers with a terrible fury against Anakin Skywalker who was only relaying on defense for the moment. He had learn from Obi-wan that a lightsaber duel was based on endurance and patience. Even if Anakin was not a user of Soresu, he understood the way of fighting: his defense had a lot of lacks but Assajj Ventress was not a fencer like Dooku with a deadly accuracy and he was glad about it. Since the beginning of the duel, both of them had stayed silent, aware of every move they were doing. The woman was a user of Jar'kai, an aggressive form of fighting and Anakin was a skilled user of Djem So so the duel was only blur for the other around the two fighters. They were fighting in the Commanding Center of the CIS with the all Banking Clan inside, and of course they were trying to escaped the deadly fight. Suddenly, three droids Destroyer came out and circled the Chosen one who had to run on the walls in order to not being shot and naturally Assajj was taking advantage of the boy's distraction. Anakin sent the table, by using the Force, on the three droids and came to fight Ventress once more, exhausted but concentrate. Paring another blow aiming in head, Anakin stepped back and sent a pillar trying to crush the woman but she easily cut it in two. Skywalker sighed as he hadn't any more idea so he dashed toward the Rattataki using all his strength in his blow. Assajj Ventress had to dodged more and more of the attacks but they were becoming inaccurate. Then, the woman threw her robes in Anakin's face and fainted an attack to his chest, the boy fell into the trap and jumped back. Then Skywalker felt a piece of the pillar hitting his right leg, cracking because of the violence of the attack. Ventress was wearing an evil smile than might bring fear to anyone : but not Anakin because he had felt the ARC troopers jumping into the Command Center and fired at Ventress who was already running toward them and slicing two of them in one move. An ARC trooper had ran to the woman and had hit her in her stomach; of course the trooper died a second later as the dark acolyte sent him on a wall. Now they were only five troopers because many droids had shot them too. Anakin, still on the floor, was using the Force to crush the droids but they were too many. In a desperate move, one of the last clones threw two smoke grenades in the room, creating a blinding fog around every being in the Command Center. Skywalker could not see anything but was still hearing the rage's screams of the dark Jedi so he could tell where she was. Using the Force to move his right leg and ran in the direction of the screams and at the last moment, he ignited his blue lightsaber which clashed with Assajj's. Although they could see each other, every attack was aiming their target with a real precision but Anakin was tired because of the fight and now, the clones couldn't help him in this darkness. The red lightsabers disappeared in front of him and, by reflexes, he used the Force to give off smoke but once he created a "hole" inside the fog, the darkness came back.

"_Where is that crazy bold ugly woman?" _cursed Anakin in his head just before crushing on the floor in order to dodge the deadly attack from behind.

Failing to kill the Jedi, the lightsabers disappeared once again, only silence remained in the CIS Center. The Chosen One heard one clones being assassinate on the left and saw blue bolts emerging to the now dead clone. Anakin had never been able to use the environment during his duels and he cursed himself for being so weak : how could he not protect the ARC troopers ? After all, he saved his mother, and Palpatine had told him that only the most powerful Force users could alter the future.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL THIS SCHUTTA!" yelled Anakin out loud.

Then, a huge crack was heard inside the Command Center as if a wall had been destroy by a rocket, and immediately Anakin understood it was really a wall because the fog was disappearing inside the new opening. The hole's diameter was about five meters , big enough for a gunship but the problem was to know who made the hole : if it was the CIS, Anakin and the clones were dead, so the Jedi Knight hoped it was the Republic coming to rescue them.

"Hello there !" said a voice that Anakin knew all too well. Behind the man, twenty clones penetrated the room, checking the ARC troopers and the Captain as well as Anakin.

"Kenobi…" replied Assajj Ventress, hidden behind a pillar. "We meet again Master Jedi."

"Indeed Assajj. Now please, surrender with the member of the Banking Clan, I don't want to make a mess in front of them. We both know that you are surrounded, even if I'm sure you'll find a way to escape. But I beg you, don't fight me, I just had defeated Quinlan and I'm a little tired."

"Well Negotiator, you have understood my plan once again. But I'm sorry to disappoint you," Assajj paused and touched her comlink on her forearm, "I'll to leave you Obi-wan. By the way, you are a bad teacher or your former apprentice is just a weak man. Good bye now" and she jumped very high, piercing the ceiling as a ship took her away. She had managed to flee again, but it didn't matter to Obi-wan: Anakin was safe so everything was all right. The Council Master walked to Anakin with his usual grace and assurance, the clones often said between them that Kenobi was the symbol of the Jedi Order : civilized, elegant, serious but kind, modest and generous. The auburn man sat next to the Jedi Knight and contemplated the clones helping the ARC troopers and arresting the Banking Clan.

"I tried to be here as fast as I can. Does your leg hurt Anakin?" asked Obi-wan concerned.

"I'll live Master. I'm just exhausted" replied the Jedi Knight.

"Good…" Obi-wan went silent and when only them were still in the room, he said, "Anakin, during your fight I sen-"

"Yes, I know Master. I'm sorry. I couldn't figure any plan against her and I started to panick."

"I wasn't going to scold you Ani. During a war, only the fool doesn't panic. And in the end, your panic had served you well, you protected the clones with your own life."

"Master I wa-"started Anakin, "I didn't attack her in order to protect the clones. I was frustrated that I couldn't stop her."

"You are one of the best in our Order. But you are still young, in time, you'll be able to overcome any problem. You just have to be patient," replied Obi-wan helping the Knight to rise.

"Thank you Obi-wan. I'll try to remember it" said Skywalker smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, a man covered by a black robe with a hood on his face was walking to his quarter. He was waiting news about his plan : the girl was to bring darkness in the heart of the boy, it didn't matter if she was killed. That was not entirely true; in fact, the man wanted the girl to be killed in cold blood. The mysterious figure walked in dark corridor in which his sound of footsteps was echoing, and arrived in a small circular room with a holocom in the center. Taping a few codes, he waited for the communication with his apprentice, the former Master Jedi of the Republic.

"Yes my Lord," said the man with a white beard.

"Lord Tyrannus, how is our plan proceeding?" asked the hooded man.

"The child had failed to kill Anakin Skywalker but managed to return to me. She had given me her report: Obi-wan Kenobi came to rescue the boy. If the Council Master had not been here, Skywalker would be dead by now" replied calmly Tyrannus.

"_For the first time, I'm glad you were here Kenobi."_

"The child was merely a tool, she couldn't have defeat Skywalker. Punished her for her failure but do not kill her. I have further plans for her. Train her and she would be a great ally. What about our project with the Kaleesh ?"

"You were wise to hide San Hill because the Banking Clan is now in jail. He told me that the General was now completely used to his new body. I've started his training and you won't be disappointed" said Dooku.

"Excellent my apprentice. Soon General Grievous will inspire fear in the ranks of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

"What is our target after Hipory Master ?" asked the bearded man.

"You will send an army to the system of Christophsis."

"Yes Lord Sidious" obeyed Count Dooku before cutting the transmission.

* * *

"Master ? Do you think we'll be able to go back home now? It's six months already" said Anakin annoyed by the medical droids which were taking care of his leg.

"I don't know Anakin, I was waiting for you to make my report to the whole Council and Palpatine"

"Come on Master! You're a member of the Council, you don't need to wait for me. Besides, the faster you contact Coruscant, the sooner we are at home" explained Anakin grinning.

"Yes, you're right" said Obi-wan laughing with Anakin. "Anyway, I heard that Padmé had finished rebuilding Ohma D'Un with the Naboo."

"Yes Palpatine told me too. It means I will probably see her soon."

"I hope for you Ani."

"I hope Siri will be at Coruscant too. After seeing her, you're even more brilliant in your strategy. I wish she could come with us on a mission."

"I don't know if I want to be scold every seconds during a battle."

Anakin laughed louder, "I'd like to see that. The Great Master Kenobi annoyed by his fellow Jedi. The holopress would love that."

"Sure they would" Obi-wan looked at the sky, _"If I remember well, our next mission will be Azure…"_

"Are you ok Obi-wan? You look stressed."

"Look at you Anakin," said Obi-wan grinning, "Those long hair are quite a mess !"

"But I'm glad Ventress had not hit my beautiful face."

"Yes, a scar would have been horrible"

"Padmé doesn't like the war, so how could I bear the war on my own face ?" asked Anakin.

"Try not losing an arm by dodging an attack aiming for you head" teased Obi-wan.

And the two of them laughed once again, as two friends, as two brothers.

**Author Note : Once again, sorry for the wait, I'm quite busy with my lawyer's studies and my work at Hollister (yes I've been hired, I'm very happy). Anyway, I hope you'll love the battle of Munnilist. This chapter is obviously very centered about the battle but I think you might enjoy actions! I hope you won't be made if Anakin is still a little arrogant all because of Palpatine of course. Next time as you could guess : AZURE where Siri Tachi died in the arms of Obi-wan, but don't worry, he'll find a way to save her**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 :

Two Republic cruisers had entered the space of the Azure system where four Separatist warships were already fighting against the Republic fleet. Azure was not a strategic planet to capture but there was a Republic secret base on the surface, with many important codes and information so the CIS had sent an army to take them. But what the Separatist really wanted was the inventions of Talesan Fry, a young man who had decided to lend it to the Republic. Of course, when the Republic had heard about the Separatist plan thanks to Palpatine's spies, the Jedi Order had immediately sent an army to help the small planet: General Siri Tachi and Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin were chosen for the task as well as Senator Amidala in order to deal with Talesan Fry. Unfortunately, the Republic fleet had been smaller than the CIS' so reinforcements so Obi-wan and Anakin had joined them. Observing the space battle from the bridge of the _Negotiator_, Obi-wan kept his focus on Siri's presence around the so many starfighters. She was a good pilot so the auburn Jedi Master wasn't really worried right now, the main problem was that blasted bounty hunter Magus, the one who killed her in the past. Obi-wan was unusually stressed because he didn't know at all how to stop Siri's death : last time, she had jumped in Magus'ship and she ended shot in the chest… The horrible memory was coming once again to Kenobi's mind.

* * *

_On the platform, everything was calm, a silence that Obi-wan knew years ago when Qui-Gon Jinn died in his arms because of Darth Maul… Now, between fires and fragments of Magus' ship, he was holding the woman he had always loved. He had seen her wound near her heart and immediately used his power to heal her even if it could kill him : he didn't care, if she was dead, the whole word would become as dry as the desert of Tatooine. But then, she caressed his right cheek, smiling and told him to stop, that she was hearing the Force calling her. She didn't him to sacrifice for her because he had a duty : Anakin. Obi-wan was a Jedi Master, he couldn't give up, he would endure the pain because he always did. The man started to cry but still smiled to the blonde woman who kept telling him that she didn't feel pain and she was glad to be in his arms. _

"_Siri please hold on, I can't li-" started Obi-wan._

"_Shhh Obi-wan. You know I'm right," replied Siri touching his chest. "You are a great man and a great Jedi, never forget it, right?"_

_Obi-wan managed to smile to her, "You are a great Jedi too Siri Tachi."_

"_Thank you Obi-wan…" said Siri and then, tears were rolling on her beautiful face._

"_Siri…"_

"_I'm so sorry Obi-wan. I'm abandoning you… I'm sor-" she coughed blood, "Obi-wan… I love you Obi-wan, I never ceased and now I'm sad that we didn't live together."_

"_Don't say that Siri, I love you two and I've been with you all the time", said the man pointing her heart. "And you'll be in mine forever."_

_Siri cried even more but not of pain, she cried because she was happy. She hadn't the right to regret their decision about stopping their relation, it had been hard for her, but it would be harder for Obi-wan now. She wished he could find another woman that he could love to replace her but she knew he would always love Siri Tachi._

"_I love you Obi-wan" she reached her pocket and gave him the blue crystal, "I'll be with you forever too, I'll protect you during your whole life…"_

"_It is so beautiful… "replied sadly Obi-wan, "it reminds me of your eyes." And now, the pure intense blue in her eyes shaded… Siri Tachi, Jedi Master of the Republic, died happy in the arms of the one she loved. Pure anger had risen in Obi-wan and he was about to kill Magus for his crime but as he heard her voice; he stopped and took Magus away to be judge in Coruscant. _

Yes, this was one of the worst moments of his live with Qui-Gon's death, the eradication of the Jedi, and the fight against Vader. Obi-wan chased those thoughts away as Anakin made contact with the cruiser.

"Master, we need you, the bounty hunter is chasing Padmé and Talesan. Ferus and Siri are already after him but I think they might need some help. They are heading to the city, Padmé wants to fly between the building, I can't go down there right now, I'm quite busy" Anakin paused as everyone could hear Artoo screaming, "Oops, sorry Artoo. Gotta go Master, please save them!" and the transmission cut.

"You heard General Skywalker Captain. I'm going down with the red squadron" explained Obi-wan to the clone with red stripes.

"Yes Sir!"

Obi-wan headed to the main hangar where his starfighter was parked, many clones were waiting around the ship, ready to hear their General. Arfour biped when the Jedi Master approached them as the others pilots saluted him, proud to fight behind him.

"Arfour, please show the city's architecture. As you see my dear friends, the city is looking like Coruscant but way smaller of course. Anyway, Senator Amidala is chased by the bounty hunter Magus inside those streets; we need to stop Magus at all cost."

"Yes general!" said the clones in one voice.

The squadron took off and quickly became the target of many droids ships, but they were the red squadrons, the second best pilots of the _Negotiator_ after the yellow squadrons of Skywalker, so the enemies were easily destroyed. Obi-wan was only concentrate on the front of him because he knew his team would protect him at all cost like Red4 just did by destroying a rocket which was aiming the General. The problem was to pass the blockade with the four CIS cruisers without getting destroyed. Obi-wan brushed against the first cruiser and managed to destroy two turrets and the others pilots of the Red squadron had destroyed many of them. But then, one of the cruiser was firing at them, killing two pilots in the same time : the fire power of the ship was terrific and Arfour had the brilliant idea to tell Obi-wan that their shields would not hold long. The Jedi thanked the droid for such evident information but Arfour just laughed because of Kenobi's sarcasm. The red astromech knew that they would not be blown up but he was worried for the others clones of the Red squadron.

"I've an idea Arfour. All the ships, follow me!" yelled Obi-wan in his communicator.

The Jedi headed straight ahead the main hangar of the CIS ship and destroyed its shields, causing the heavy door of the ship to close. Obi-wan and his team, unless one clone, entered in the hangar and then immediately exited the ship by the opposite side of the hangar. The five ships quickly saw the city in front of them and Arfour detected the position of Padmé's ship. Explosions were easily heard and seconds later, the Jedi perceived the four ships: Padmé's ahead, followed by Magus and behind him were Siri and Ferus. Obi-wan urged his jedi starfighter and started to shoot the building hoping to crush Magus' ship. The trickery worked because the bounty hunter had to turn in different street than Padmé and was now struggling to avoid the bolts of the Jedi.

"Red2, Red3 try to intercept him. Red5 follow me!" ordered Obi-wan.

"Copy that Red Leader" replied Red2 and Red3.

"I'm on your tail General Kenobi" stated Red5.

"Ferus, if you're hearing me, protect your Master, we're going to take Magus down."

"I don't need protection Master Kenobi" said Siri annoyed, "I can take care of him, Ferus go escort Amidala."

Obi-wan sighed but understood that he couldn't sacrifice Padmé instead of Siri, "Go protect the Senator, Ferus." And immediately, the blue Jedi Starfighter of Ferus disappeared between the buildings, hurrying to accomplish his mission. Meanwhile, Siri started to fire at Magus who got hitten by one of the bolts in the right side of his ship and was obliged to fly lower, hoping to find an escape. Unfortunately for him, his trick didn't work at all and Red2 and Red3 appeared right in front of him firing with all the power of their Arc-170 but Magus managed to cross the two white ships without getting destroy. Obi-wan, in the same time, had managed to pass Siri's ship and was now right behind the bounty hunter but the man hired by the CIS entered a building with a passage inside it, big enough for two ships and obviously, everyone followed him. Annoyed and stressed, Obi-wan wanted to end the flight and shot the main reactor of his enemy who crashed inside the building. After landing, Obi-wan joined Siri and told everyone to regroup and to stay close. Everything was so different than his past so the Jedi Master was very cautious and had open his mind to the Force but he was very glad that he was with nine clones as an Arc-170 was for three pilots. Around them, the group could only see fire and darkness, Magus was nowhere to see so Obi-wan by a move of his hand, ordered the clone to turn their helmet's lights on.

"How lucky I am… Two Jedi and nine clones. Dooku will pay me very well when I'll bring him yours heads," said a voice in the darkness then a door closed in the back.

"We need to separate to intercept him. Obi-wan take four clones and I'm taking five with me!" said Siri and before Obi-wan could say anything, the little squad disappeared in the shadows.

"_Blast couldn't you just wait here, Siri ?" _thought Obi-wan. "Well, you heard her, let's find the bounty hunter before them!"

And the second unit moved in the destination of the bounty hunter inside the now destroyed building. They arrived, after walking a few meters, to an intersection and Obi-wan, trusting the Force, chose to go right. Thanks to the clones' lights, Obi-wan noticed that there were a cross made by a knife on the purple wall and understood that Magus had thought about not getting lost inside all of those corridors. Another intersection appeared but a cross was drawn in the wall leading ahead so the squad followed it. Sensing the presence of the bounty hunter, Obi-wan stopped at a corner and ignited his blue lightsaber and then, without saying anything, the clones ran into the hangar and fired at Magus who had activated the defense system. A squad of security droids came out and attacked the clones while Obi-wan dealt with the turrets above them but the Jedi had already noticed that his enemy was trying to flee inside a ship.

"Oh no you won't get away !" yelled Obi-wan as he sent a droid right in the cockpit of the ship, destroying it because of the attack's power. Enraged, Magus started to fire at two clones, killing them immediately and sent a grenade to Obi-wan who sent it in the ship that Magus was trying to steal. It was only the two of them now, no one would come and the clones were all dead, at least Siri was not here so he wouldn't have to worry about her. But of course, Obi-wan thought too quickly because Siri and her clones had arrived in the hangar from the opposite side and were encountering a bigger and more dangerous defense system. The building was probably a military armory or something hiding secret information because such defense wasn't usual, but Obi-wan quickly ignored his questions and attacked Magus who had ignited a laser-whip to fight against the Jedi. Kenobi had been used to fight against such weapons during his Clone Wars so he wasn't disturbed by the constant cracks he was hearing. The main purpose of those cracks was to afraid the opponent, it was quite effective but not against a Jedi who learned since his childhood to control his fears. And after jumping in order to dodge, Obi-wan used the Force to call the whip in his hand.

"Surrender Magus," said sternly Kenobi.

The bounty hunter laughed crazily and replied "Never, you'll die Jedi" and he pressed a button on his left glove as he laughed even louder; "YOU WILL ALL DIE JEDI SCUM"

A loud mechanic sound was heard and a second later, a huge ship crashed inside the hangar and six IG-100 magnaguards came out it. Obi-wan immediately defended himself against two droids and the four others were attacking Siri and the last clone still alive who just die three seconds later. Obi-wan knew that Siri never fight against such droids so she might need some help even if she was a cunning warrior so he concentrated on his opponents and Magus who had started to fire at the auburn Jedi. In one move, Obi-wan sliced one droid in two from the left shoulder to its right leg and a second later throw the electrostaff right inside the chest of the other pinning it against the wall and then Forcepushed Magus against the ship that had contained the droids, knocking him out. Dashing out to Siri, Obi-wan went to help his love even if she had managed to kill two of the four. Her purple blade and his blue one were matching perfectly and after a few moves, the two last droids were eliminated.

"It's good to see you alive Obi-wan" teased Siri Tachi painting.

"Well, you were in trouble this time, Siri" replied Obi-wan with the same tone. But before Siri could answer anything, she saw the ship rising up and felt Obi-wan Forcepushed her and then everything became darkness.

* * *

In the same time, Anakin Skywalker was still leading the Republic fleet against the CIS but after seeing three others warships of the Separatist, he understood that victory wasn't an option. Now he only had to gain time for Obi-wan to came back with Padmé and the others, and the Master was taking too much time for his task but then he felt a presence approaching the battle and hurried to meet it. He was indeed relieved that Padmé, escorted by Ferus Ollin, had managed to come back to him but he was still stressed about Obi-wan and Siri.

"Senator Amidala, I'll escort you to the _Negotiator_"

"Thank you Jedi Skywalker" replied the Senator as the three ships headed to the main hangar. Once they all landed, Anakin asked Talesan Fry who was in Padmé's ship the codebreaker he had invented. It was after all, the main objective of this kriffing mission.

"I'm sorry Jedi Knight Skywalker, for security matters, I've given it to General Solomahal"

"That's understandable, you knew you'll be capture" stated Ferus.

"Yes, so I thought he could protect it better than me" replied Fry.

"Force ! Now we have to contact the General" sighed Anakin.

"What do you mean? Is he not on the bridge of this cruiser ?" asked the inventor

"Well, he is a General. So he is of course leading his fleet against the Separatist," Anakin pressed his comlink, "Master, the codebreaker is with General Solomahal of Azure so come back as soon as you can."

"That was not part of the plan" said annoyed Talesan Fry.

"General Solomahal, do you copy ?" asked Anakin in his comlink once again but the man wasn't answering. "Solomahal, do you copy ? We need the codebreaker !"

"I'm sorry Skywalker, I'm too old for this things. The Separatist had managed to discover that I have the codebreaker and they are right now using their tractor beam to capture me," answered Solomahal exhausted.

"Kriff ! Stay right here, we are coming !" announced Siri's former padawan.

"No you won't Jedi Knight Ollin. I'm going to blow myself inside this blasted ship, I promise you a great explosion" said calmly the General of Azure.

"Wait the codebreaker !" screamed Fry, "The Republic needs it !"

"It is a too dangerous tool. You are a smart boy, Talesan, you'll find another stuff to create. But you must let Azure to remain neutral in this war… Too many child of Azure had died because of this little thing… Now my friends, may the Force be with you and _Ónen i-Estel Azuri, ú-chebin estel anim._" And then silence was only remaining in Anakin's comlink but was followed by cheers in the hangar as the clones saw the main Separatist ship blew from the inside. Talesan Fry wasn't paying intention to the explosion; he was only looking at his feet, ashamed.

"He chooses to die as a hero, don't feel responsible" said Padmé, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't. It's just that he was right, my inventions had blinded me and now, too many had died".

"Your inventions could have save many" stated Anakin.

"They will from now."

"What does "_Ónen i-Estel Azuri, ú-chebin estel anim"__ mean?" _asked Ferus.

_"_It means_ "We are the sons of Azure, we should die as its protectors". _It is our cod_e."_

"General Solomahal died as a grand protector" said gently Ollin.

"Thank you Jedi Ollin" replied shyly Fry.

* * *

Siri couldn't hear anything because of the explosion and her vision was too blur to see anything so she tried to calm down, waiting for her senses to come back and used the Force to determine where she was. After a minute, she understood that she was in the corner of the hangar and in front of her, the whole room had shattered. Obi-wan had just save her by pushing her with the Force.

_"Obi-wan ! No no no no no !"_ thought Siri as she used the Force to create a way through all of the fragments. She started to panic because she could feel Obi-wan's presence and began to imagine the worst. As she kept using the Force, she hadn't realized that she was crying her eyes out but she didn't care, she wanted to find her love and return to Coruscant with him.

"Please Force, don't take him away from me, not now! Obi-wan ! Obi-wan ! Obi-wan" repeated Siri desperately. Then she heard a loud sound, something that could be a ship… Yes, Magus' ship was right above her, ready to shoot at her instantely.

"Don't worry, I'll send you to your fellow Jedi" said Magus in the communicator.

"No you couldn't have kill him ! I don't believe it ! Force tell me he's not dead !" begged Siri as she dodged the bolts of the ship.

"Run, run little girl !" laughed Magus.

Siri was exhausted but she had to fight, for Obi-wan. He won't be dead for nothing, he didn't protect her for nothing : she would defeat Magus and put him on jail. In fact, she desperately wanted to torture this mad bounty hunter for his crime against Obi-wan but she knew deep in her heart that such action would disappoint her love. She would die before disappoint Obi-wan, that was sure and right now, even in the Force, she hoped he was proud of her. Running on the walls, she used the Force to jumped in front of the ship and cut its canon; now Magus would have to fight against her.

"Quite the warrior aren't you ?" said Magus still in his communicator. "You think this little ship hasn't more arsenal ?" and then four rockets emerged under the ship. "Surrender and I'll spare your life. You are really hot and I'm sure some Hutt would pay me a lot for you"

_"Pig…."_ cursed Siri. "In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest bounty hunter Mag-" but before the woman could finish her sentence, the ship became really unstable and she could hear Magus screams inside the communicator then the vessel crashed on the ground. A second later, the bounty hunter was expelled from the cockpit and felt on the ground couching a lot of blood.

"Your ship wasn't so tough right ?" said Siri but the man was only laughing.

"Come on sweetie, can't I have a little goodbye kiss ?" asked the man with a mouth full of blood.

Now, she was angry, how dare he ask such thing whereas she couldn't have say goodbye to Obi-wan ? This man was pure evil and letting him alive was not an option.

"My lightsaber cutting your head would be the last thing you will feel".

"At least, I died in front of a very hot woman" replied Magus, licking perversely his lips.

Siri closed her eyes and rose her lightsaber above her head, ready to strike when a hand took delicately but firmly her wrist. A fraction a second later, she heard someone hit Magus who felt on the ground, alive but unconscious. Then she opened her eyes and saw the man she thought to be dead, in front of her and smiling. She couldn't hold the tears again but this time, she was crying of joy not of terrible sadness and she felt between his arms.

"Obi-wan, you idiot! I thought you were d-" said Siri between sobs.

"It's alright Siri, I'm right here" replied the auburn Jedi as the woman embraced her stronger.

"Force Obi-wan, I was so scared!" cried Siri and started to kiss him everywhere, "I love you so much, don't do that again or I promise I'll kill you !"

"Understand, I'm sorry" laughed Obi-wan. "But come on, you didn't think you were the one destroying Magus ship right ?" and as Siri blushed, Obi-wan laughed louder but stopped as Siri started to cry again. "Siri, everything is fine."

"I love you Obi-wan"

"I love you too" replied the Jedi as a tear rolled on his face, "More than you could possibly imagine."

"Then… why are you crying too?"

"Because, I thought I was going to lose you, Siri," explained Kenobi.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Yes, I know. I know the feeling Siri and I'm so so sorry."

"I know you didn't do it to scare me but during the fight I have thought about everything we could have done together," said sadly the blonde woman.

"And what were you planning to do my love ?" asked Obi-wan as he caressed her lips.

"I have thought about a family, you being a lovely father and me as an irresponsible mother" replied shyly Siri, "I know this is stupid because of the war and everything but I thought when everything would end, perhaps we-" she could finished because Obi-wan was kissing her so passionately that she couldn't breathe anymore. She quickly responded to his kiss and found herself laying on him on the ground between the fire and the shatters.

"I would love to see you with our child Siri Tachi" said Obi-wan between two kisses.

"Children then".

"What?"

"I want to have two or three children with you my dear handsome Obi-wan" replied Siri kissing him.

_**Author Note : Ta-daaaaaa !First of all, I want to thank everyone for your review, I'm so glad that you guys like my fiction : so a lot of people love to read about Siriwan. Oh and tell me which actress you think Siri looks like because I saw the movie "Island" with Scarlett Johansson and I thought I was lookin a scene of my fiction :D.**_

_ **Anyway, Obi-wan succeed in the rescue of Siri Tachi ! I hope you stressed even a little during this chapter but of course, you knew I couldn't kill Obi-wan :D. And I know that Siri is probably not a woman wanting children but I think when you almost lost someone, well you think about everything. Next chapter : Christophsis and Asoka ! **_

_**I'll update as soon as possible and please … Review !**_

_**P.S : Batman Rises is a so damn good movie, I just came back from the theater. Force I cried in the end !**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 : The apprentice.

Everything was calm during the night in Coruscant, only the lights of the speeders were disturbing the peace on the capital of the Republic. Not far away from the Senate building, a so singular building was standing alone between the so many skyscrapers, and it seemed that nothing could remove this Jedi Temple off his position, and nothing was approaching unless a small shuttle coming out the hyperspace. The Jedi shuttle headed to the landing platform where a hooded figure was standing alone in the cold of the night and after touching the ground, an elegant figure came out of the ship, slowly walking to the other.

"Congratulations are in order for your mission on Voss Knight Secura" said the one who was waiting before with a male voice.

"Thank you, the mission had been quite difficult for sure and I'm glad Commander Bly and his men were here," replied Aayla Secura.

"Yes, I've seen Bly's battalion… Impressive really. I hope we-"the man couldn't speak anymore as the twi'lek Jedi was kissing him passionately.

"That's your reward for your Knighthood, Knight Ollin," said the female Jedi after separating her lips from his. "I missed you, my love".

"It's been two weeks but I feel like it's been a year".

"I know," replied Aayla kissing him again, "don't worry, I promise you a night which would last a year".

"I think you won't be able to stand more than two hours" replied Ferus teasing.

"Are you arrogant since you are no more with Master Tachi, my love?" asked Aayla with the same tone. Ferus kissed her even more, hugged her tightly as she could disappear once again, he had missed her so much, and he just hoped she would go back to mission until days. "By the way, how are Siri and Obi-wan, Ferus?"

"It is … strange. Siri told me Obi-wan didn't sleep since our return from Azure and she couldn't figure it out. Well she feared she had guessed what worries him," explained the male Jedi.

"What could it be ?"

"Well, Siri and Obi-wan had decided to found a family after the war".

"I don't think it could prevent Obi-wan from sleeping," stated Secura.

"That's what I told her. They need to talk and you know how much Siri can be shy in such situation."

"Perhaps she could ask Yoda ?"

"I don't know, perhaps," replied Ferus.

"Well, let's cease talking about worrying things, right ?" said Aayla gently caressing Ferus'cheek, "let's go home, my love".

* * *

_On a landing platform, Obi-wan was holding Siri in his arms, she was hurt and she was probably dying judging the look of the auburn Jedi. Siri gave a blue crystal to her love and then passed out causing Obi-wan's rage to rise and nearly kill Magus, the bounty hunter._

_Then everything went blur and then, the vision was showing Obi-wan walking at night in the corridors of the Temple mourning his lost love._

_The whole world stopped again and now, a young man with a scar on his right eyes was holding a blue and a red lightsaber to Dooku's throat. Palpatine behind him was ordering him to kill the former Jedi and unfortunately, the mighty Count Dooku was beheaded._

_A second later, Obi-wan Kenobi was fighting the droid General Grievous of the CIS and managed after a hard fight to neutralize him._

_Then Mace Windu and a team of Jedi Masters entered Palpatine's office._

"_In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor" said Windu with a grave tone. And the whole vision became a nightmare in which Palpatine killed the whole team and then the young man with the scar help Palpatine to kill Mace Windu._

_The boy pledged himself to Palpatine who was the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for and then the order 66 was executed… Every Jedi were killed and the Jedi Temple was burning. Only Yoda and Obi-wan were remaining and decided to fight the Sith : Yoda went to kill the Emperor Palpatine and Obi-wan fought the boy, Darth Vader, previously known as Anakin Skywalker. The fights didn't went weel, Yoda failed and Obi-wan neutralized his brother but left him alive, only to let him become a machine. _

_Everything was blur once more and suddenly, Obi-wan was helping Padmé Amidala to give birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker which were separated after the death of their mother : Luke went with Obi-wan on Tatooine and Leia with Bail Organa. The two children were the last hope of the galaxy as Yoda said…_

In an apartment in the Master's section of the Jedi Temple, Siri Tachi woke up suddenly from a horrible nightmare. Calming herself, she checked if Obi-wan was sleeping next to her but he wasn't, like every night since two weeks. She sighed, took the sheet to cover her naked body and headed to the balcony where Obi-wan was. She found him, sat on the cold floor on the balcony, crying once more so she wrapped him in the sheet and held him tightly in order to give him the heat of her body. They stayed like this for minutes as they silently looked to the darkness of the night and after a moment, Siri felt Obi-wan hearing to her heart like he was checking she was still alive.

"You still can't sleep, my love?" asked the blonde Jedi as she caressed Obi-wan's hair.

"No… I'm sorry, I know you feel alone."

"Have I blame you, Obi-wan ?" and the male Jedi shake his head in negation, "I would never blame you for anything. I love you so much." She pressed his head against her right breast, and added :"You feel it right? It's all yours. I'm proud of you and I love you."

Obi-wan raised his head and went kissing passionately Siri who started to moan. They both missed the pleasure to feel next to each other, the heat of the body, and the concerto of their beating hearts.

"I love you Siri Tachi, never doubt of it."

Siri smiled and started to caress his beard, "My Obi-wan… When I think about it, I still don't realize how lucky I am to be loved by you", Obi-wan smiled too, "And I am so glad you came back."

"Came back?" asked Obi-wan astonished.

"I know what's troubling you, my love. I totally understand that you couldn't tell anyone, but I've seen everything, every moment of your previous life until the Force's request," tears were rolling on her face, "You've endured so much pain Obi-wan… You don't know how proud I am."

"_Did she really see everything in her dreams?" _tought Obi-wan. "Tell me you didn't see everything, Siri."

"I know everything. My death on Azure… Palpatine, Vader, Order 66…" now she was crying, "I'm so sorry, Obi-wan… I couldn't be there for you last time," she kissed him, "but I promise you, I'll help you this time. You can't win alone, my love, we are doing it together, always and forever."

"Oh Siri, I wished you never saw those things… I'm sorry I couldn't explain, I didn't know how to start but I can't let you take so huge risk to help me in thi-"

"Sssh Obi-wan. It's alright. I am nothing without you Obi-wan; don't dare ask me to let you face the danger alone! We can do it together, share your burden with me like you're sharing your life with me."

"You've seen everything already… I guess I have no choice but don't rush things!"

"I know Obi-wan," replied Siri taking Obi-wan on her and faced him, "But now, I understand the horrible feeling of darkness I have when I'm on Coruscant."

"Palpatine is very powerful but his succeed depends on Anakin, and I won't let Vader rise again !"

"Yes, I saw both of them, I'll help I promise," she paused as he sighed and added with a seduced tone, "Obi-wan ?"

"What is it love ?"

"Tell me, in your previous life, was you able to defeat me ? I mean, I understand why you rival Yoda now, but what about in the past before I …"

"Oh yes, I was able to defeat you, but with more difficulties of course" cut Obi-wan teasing, "And don't worry, in the end, I was rivaling Mace so you're not a bad Jedi."

"Of course I'm not !" said Siri, tightening her legs around Obi-wan.

"I'm sure you'll be in the Council soon, love."

"The Council will wait. I need you to make love with me right now, right here!" ordered Siri in his left ear.

"I love you Siri" said Obi-wan as he kissed her neck and tightened his arms on her back.

"I am so in love you with you," replied the woman trying to muffle her moans. And then, the two body became one, the whole world around them started to disappear and even the surrounding darkness faded because of the love they have for each other. Such phenomena had always come with their lovemaking but this night, because Siri had finally totally understood Obi-wan, they almost forgot the past of the man and all the atrocities he had seen and at least, Siri could feel Obi-wan relaxing since their return of Azure.

The next morning, Siri noticed that they were still on their balcony and that the sun was only beginning to rise. She was on Obi-wan and decided not to move because, first she wanted to rest as long as he could, and second, because she couldn't move after this night : her whole body, the half of the so beautiful unity that she and Obi-wan were forming, was sore, especially her femalehood but she didn't care because Obi-wan was now as peaceful as before Azure and deeply in her heart, she hoped that, during this night, the two of them had created a life.

"_And what would you do with a child in nine month Siri ? The war isn't over and we havn't made the Council change his mind. Well Yoda had understood as well as other but many were still against the changing," thought Siri._ She felt Obi-wan waking up and started to kiss him gently. "You have missed a beautiful sunrise my love."

"The sun looks so pale when you are next to it. So I'm enjoying a better view than you, Siri" replied Obi-wan caressing Siri's back.

"Force Obi-wan," said Siri blushing, "I hope our children will speak as well as you, Negotiator."

"And I hope our daughters will have your eyes, Siri Tachi."

"No…" replied the blonde kissing his hand, "I want them to have your eyes."

"Come, love, I'll be wait for the Council meeting."

"You don't need to go," said Siri as she started to play with his body, "And I see you want to stay with me."

"Yes I want, but duty is duty, Siri," replied Obi-wan a little sad.

"Alright Obi-wan, you could have me whole but I guess only your eyes will be pleased," and then, she rose from the ground and headed to their quarter grinning to her love.

* * *

Three days later, Obi-wan and Anakin were defending the world of Christophsis, a planet rich of crystal that the CIS wanted to stole for an unknown reason. Between the green buildings made in crystal, Anakin was leading his men with blue stripes in the front line: seeing a General at the head of a battalion had always inspired courage to the clones. Many men, including Jedi, would have thought such move was totally foolish and suicidal but Anakin wasn't any man, he was the Chosen One trained by the best Jedi of their Order. "Hero with No Fear" was his nickname because of his "unorthodox" plans during the many battles he had won.

"Rex ! Contact General Kenobi!" ordered Anakin to his Captain.

"Yes Sir!" replied automatically the clones with two pistols, leader of the 501st.

"Obi-wan," said Anakin in his comlink, "the enemy is sending huge artillery, I recommend an air strike. That's the last of them, you can sent the ship for supplies."

"Alright Anakin, they are coming. Take cover in the buildings and try to cut their trajectory."

"Yes Master!" the communication ended, "Alright men, let's move !"

Thirty seconds later, three gunships of the Republic went to obliterate ten Assault Tank of the Separatist, creating a real mess in the rank of the CIS. Even if the droids were only obeying orders, they attached a certain value to their electronic lives but of course, their leaders thought differently. The droid army quickly fell in again and four huge spiders-like droids emerged from the shadow : the machine was firing constantly because they had four canons in different angle and when the droid had fired, the head immediately rotated to fire again.

"_Kriff this is not good!" _said Anakin to himself. "They are too many of them. Rex, we are going back to Obi-wan."

Ten minutes later, Anakin and the squad of Captain Rex arrived in the main camp of the Republic where a deadly silent was hanging over the army. Every clones seemed prepared to die at any moment but cheering Skywalker and his men once they saw them. Then Anakin joined his former master and friend Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I hope you didn't sent back the ships," announced the Jedi Knight.

"Of course not! This victory was far too quick," replied the auburn Master.

"Good because a second wave is coming. I'm glad you didn't listen to me, Master!"

"Since when do I listen to your suicidal plan, Anakin ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Funny Master. Rex, you and your men are coming with me again!" said Skywalker to the blue clones.

"Cody, battle position : second wave is coming !" ordered the Jedi Master to the orange clone commander.

Red bolts were shooting everywhere, trying to touch the clones or the Jedi, and the blue bolts of the clonetroopers were shooting back. Anakin had decided to make a real demonstration of courage as he was countering the fire of one of the spider-like droid. The Jedi was fight on the top of another droid and the trick worked quickly because the two droids had shot themselves, then a clone used his rocket launcher to destroy a leg of another droid and soon the last droid fell on the ground : now only simple battledroid were remaining and the battle would not last long.

"_Once again, I'm assuming things too quickly… If Qui-Gon saw me" _thought Obi-wan as he saw another wave of assault tanks coming for them.

But then, a Jedi shuttle appeared in the sky of Christophsis, avoided the many rockets and the buildings and landed behind the Jedi Master.

"_Well Ahsoka came earlier than last time, that could… wait !"_

The doors opened and the little female Togruta came out followed by a blonde woman cearing a close fitting dark blue dress showing her generous curves with two white protections on her forearms and with a low back.

"Master Tachi, I'm very pleased to see you," said Obi-wan grinning, "who is your friend ?"

Siri Tachi replied silently that she loved him and added, "She is Ahsoka Tano. Yoda sent me to escort her to you and said that you might need some help, Master Kenobi."

"It's an honor to meet you Master Kenobi. I am Skyw-" started Ahsoka.

"I guessed Ahsoka. I'll bring my former padawan here… Oh and don't be disappointed if he reject you at first : he doesn't think he can teach someone," laughed Obi-wan.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, Anakin will be your Master" said gently Siri.

Five minutes later, the Chosen One arrived in the Command Center of the Republic where his Master, Master Tachi and a young Togruta were waiting for him. He looked to Obi-wan with a curious face but the older Jedi replied with a gentle smile so Anakin stopped worrying.

"Master Tachi, it's a pleasure to see you again. And who are you little one ?" asked Anakin to the Togruta.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm your padawan," replied the girl.

"What? Wait ! I said I wasn't ready to teach someone. This is a mistake, Obi-wan."

"No Anakin, it is not. You are a great Jedi Knight and you have learned humility since the war and I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. Besides, you and Ahsoka had a lot in common."

"How do you know that Master ? You've only meet her !" yelled Anakin.

"Trust him Anakin, she's a lot like you" added Siri with a smile.

"Alright Ahsoka, you stay here with Master Obi-wan right? I don't want you to be killed; you are too young to fight in this war!"

"No way. Where is the fun in that ? Master Yoda said I was ready, and I'm going with you, Master!" replied Ahsoka.

Anakin went silent because of Ahsoka's arrogance : she just defy him right in front of two Jedi Master and the first day of her training !

"See ? I told you she was like you" laughed Obi-wan as well as Siri.

"Alright Snips, follow me and don't get killed !" ordered Anakin.

"Yes… SKyguy !" said Ahsoka as the squad of Captain Rex laughed because of the nickname the girl just used but Anakin didn't respond, he wanted to get out of there, see Padmé and bring Ahsoka back to the Temple where she would never be hurt or killed.

Unfortunately, the battle wasn't going well for the Republic because of the protecting shield that the CIS had deployed. The only way to destroy it was to shutting down the shield generator on the opposite side of the city, right in the CIS camp. Taking a starfighter to join the generator was a foolish idea because of the so many turrets; even Anakin would get killed so he had to think about a new plan.

"Hum Master ? During the trip on the shuttle, I have study the plan of the city and I've found tunnels going to our directions. I'm sure they would be droids waiting for us but we can try" stated Ahsoka Tano.

"Alright men, you heard her! To the tunnels!" ordered Anakin smiling to his padawan.

The whole squad rushed in the sewerage system, trying to forget the horrible smell and all the mold on the ground and the walls. Using their helmets' lights, the clones were leading the group and the two Jedi, using their lightsaber to create some light, were defending their back. After seven minutes, Anakin and his men entered a green room with the huge generator inside, guarding by three droid destroyers and fifteen combat-droids. Quickly ad stealthily, Anakin neutralized a destroyer and two droids whereas Ahsoka stopped the two others destroyers and in a few seconds, the whole room was cleaned and only the two Jedi and the clones were remaining: no one had been killed nor hurt.

"Well, you have some skills Ahsoka" said gently Anakin touching her right shoulder.

"Thank you Master Skywalker, I'm doing my best."

"You are doing great, don't try too hard to impress me when I already am."

"Yes Master. I think it's strange that the generator was too weakly defending," stated the Togruta.

"Sir! I'm detecting movements in front of the main entrance" confirmed Rex.

"Then we must act quickly! Put the charges on and let's get out of here !"

The clones obeyed without asking questions and the squad was soon running in the tunnels again trying to be as far as they could from the explosions. A minute later, the labyrinth behind them was collapsing : they succeed in their mission, now the Republic could bombard the CIS camp. Once they came out the tunnels, they found themselves right between the CIS army and the Republic and immediately took cover in order to not be shot. But then Anakin felt a presence he had known since many battles : Ventress ! The dark acolyte was standing right in front of them with eight commando droids.

"Well, isn't it Skywalker? I hope you don't mind if your Master doesn't come to rescue you this ti-" but before Assajj could finished her sentence, she went flying of the next building as well as all of the droids which were all destroyed. Ahsoka looked to the opposite direction of Ventress and saw Master Kenobi and Master Tachi with their arms raised : they saved them !

"Anakin, go back to the Command Center and order Admiral Yularen to give us support. Ahsoka, I'm pleased to see you alive. Now go, we're going to protect you !" yelled Obi-wan.

Skywalker's team run as fast as they could, knowning that the two Masters would protect them but Ashoka couldn't help to look behind her to see how good they were : The Negotiator fighting along the Cold Queen against Assajj Ventress. She hoped someone was recording such show.

"Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. What a challenge today!" said Assajj as she approached the two Jedi. "I never fight you before Cold Queen but I'm sure it will be your last duel."

"Is she always so cocky, Obi-wan ?" asked the blonde Jedi to her love.

"Don't mock me Jedi scum !" yelled Assaj as she ignited her double blade red lightsaber.

And then she jumped between the two Jedi, pressing on Siri because she knew she couldn't fight Obi-wan really long. Even if Ventress was confident in her skills, fighting someone who had defeated you before and someone you never fight with is not a good situation. But she wanted to kill the Cold Queen Siri Tachi and bring despair in the heart of her fellow Jedi. Pairing another strong move, Assajj jumped above Siri to strike her down but get kicked in her right leg and fell to the ground panting.

"Enough Ventress, you can't defeat us. Surrender !" said Siri.

"Never !" and the fight continued on, Obi-wan was perfectly protecting Siri from Assajj's slashes and Siri was beginning to have the upper hand in the duel. The dark Jedi knew she would not last long so she had an idea.

"Well if you excuse me Obi-wan, my dear, I want to fight her alone !" screamed the dark Jedi as she used the Force to make the ground under Obi-wan collapse. "Now it's only you and I, Cold Queen !"

Siri was not exhausted as Ventress so the issue of the duel was clearly in favor for the Jedi but alone, she was struggling to defend herself against the double blade of the bald woman. Siri aimed for the lightsaber but Assajj avoided the slice by crushing down and attacked Siri. The blonde Jedi had spent many hours with Obi-wan to improve her fighting style so she wasn't really in difficulties : in fact she was only asking herself how long it would take for Obi-wan to came back. Ventress seemed to understand that Siri wasn't really paying attention to her and that was infuriating her, but then, because of her anger, her attacks became quickly imprecise; Siri saw an opening and sent the lightsaber flying with a powerful kick.

"Well, you are lucky today Tachi !" said Ventress with a voice full of poison.

"Perhaps, but I couldn't let you win. No one has the right to call Obi-wan "my dear"! "and then Siri used all of her power to send Assajj Ventress flying in the building and the dark Jedi went through the whole ruins and then disappeared.

"A little bit jealous Cold Queen?" asked Obi-wan taking Siri in his arms and kissing her neck.

"I only told her that you are mine, my dear" replied Siri moaning.

"I love you"

"I love you too Obi-wan" said Siri kissing him but stopped as the building behind them started to fall on the two of them. "I think we must get out of here."

"Agreed" grinned Obi-wan as the two Jedi used the Force to rush to the Command Center of the Republic. Once they arrived, they noticed that the droid army was retreating so it was logical that every clone was cheering their names as well as Anakin and Ahsoka.

"_At least, the clones like her" _thought Obi-wan as they joined Anakin and his padawan. "So, Ahsoka. What are your thoughts about your first day ?"

"I'll really miss it when I come back to the Temple. I'm glad to meet the three of you" said sadly Ahsoka.

"What are you talking about Snips ? I told you to stay close to me, you want to disobey once again ?" asked Anakin playfully.

Siri and Obi-wan smiled to Ahsoka who was really confused and replied, "I don't understand."

"I am your Master, Ahsoka Tano," announced Anakin smiling, "you are a great warrior and have a brilliant mind. I couldn't hope a better apprentice than you, little one."

"Thank you Master Skywalker, thank you too Master Tachi and Master Kenobi," said the padawan, her eyes shining of happiness.

"Well I guess our little family had grown up again, right Obi-wan ?" said Siri with a lovely smile. _"I feel a little old seeing your padawan having an apprentice," _added the blonde woman to Obi-wan through their bond.

"_Don't worry, you are still the most beautiful woman in the galaxy"_ replied Obi-wan and Siri couldn't help but blushed to her love.

* * *

**Author Note : And it's done ! Little Soka is with us now ! I didn't remember Christophsis very well so I hope you won't be disappointed by my new "battle of Christophsis". And about Siri's nickname, well, I always thought Siri was a cold person and difficult to approach. And of course she is extremely beautiful so I thought "Cold Queen" was doing great. If you don't like it, please propose some names and I can change it if I like it ;)**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible ! Please review again, I love all of your comments !**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Unexpected meetings.

* * *

**Author Note : Attention please, this is a pure non-canon chapter !.**

* * *

In a dark green room with a round computer on the middle was standing Obi-wan Kenobi in front of the holocommunicator which was showing Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. The two of them were in a Republic cruiser defending, with two others, the system of Geonosis against the soon attack of the CIS.

"Anakin, you must retreat. You don't have enough ships to stop Grievous' fleet" counseled Obi-wan.

"Yes Master, I think Master Kenobi is right," added the female Togruta.

"No Ahsoka," started Anakin, "we're staying here, we will atta-"

"Suicide is not the Jedi way master."

"I think you should listen to your padawan Anakin," said Obi-wan.

"Like you were listening to yours? No, we can't afford to lose this system to the Separatist. We are staying," argued Anakin.

"Alright, may the Force be with you both" replied the Council Master before cutting the transmission.

"Let me guess, he is going to fight Grievous, right ?" asked a voice behind him.

"Anakin has learned patience but he's still reckless."

"But if I remember, in your past, Anakin manage to come back alive" said Siri amused.

"As always" sighed Obi-wan. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, love ?"

"Actually, yes. The Council is requesting my presence."

"There were no meetings today"

"Yes, it's surprising," replied Siri, "come now, or we'll both be late. But of course, if I come with a respected member of the Council, I won't be late, right?"

"I suppose, yes." Obi-wan caressed her back and kissed her left cheek, "let's go."

The two lovers exited the communications' room and walked into the long and high corridor leading to the Council Tower's elevator. They saluted a few friends as they crossed them but decided not to stay with them too long because the Council hadn't specify what was the reason of this special session. As they entered the elevator, Siri started to faint being hot and teased Obi-wan who struggled to not reply to such provocation. Satisfied with the results of her actions, Siri rearranged her blue dress and smiled playfully to her lover next to her. Being in such place with the one you loved was clearly a torture for Obi-wan but at last, the doors opened. The auburn Master stepped forward and took his seat next to Ki-Adi Mundi and Siri came in the middle of the beautiful rose on the ground.

"Greetings Master Tachi," said Mace Windu with a serious tone as Siri bowed in front of Yoda. "I believe you here are all disturbed by this sudden meetings," he paused as he saw several Council Member nodding.

"An emergency call, we have received," explained Master Yoda. "Send a Master Jedi, we must."

"And I suppose I am the one chosen for the mission, right?" stated the blonde woman.

"Yes, Siri. The planet is currently under a menace of a civil war probably mounted by the Separatist. You'll go there and investigate about the partisan of the rebels," said the Korun Master.

"Why is there a civil war, Master ?" asked the woman.

"War has touch the planet, unable to prevent corruption, the King was," replied Yoda.

"Oh great, a monarchy !"

"This Monarchy is a sympathizer of the Republic, we must help them. But you won't take clones with you : you will go there as a Jedi and not as a General of the Republic Army," added Windu.

"I understand. So where am I going ?"

"To Stewjon, you will go" replied Master Yoda, closing his eyes like he was waiting for something.

Siri looked to Obi-wan who was as astonished as her and asked him through their lovebond if he remembered any battle on his birth place. The man quickly moved his head to show her that they were no battle on Stewjon.

"Alright Masters" said Siri as she bowed.

"Not finish, we are, Master Tachi" said Yoda looking to Obi-wan.

"King Khal has requested another presence" explained Windu.

"Two Jedi Masters for a civil war, Master Windu ?" asked Adi Gallia who smiled to Siri, her former apprentice she considered like her own daughter.

"Yes, Adi. King Khal is well aware that a member of this Council is born on his planet," added Mace looking to Obi-wan. "He said that he wanted to meet you, Obi-wan."

Everyone in the Council Chamber tried to meet Obi-wan eyes but the auburn man was only looking at the pattern in front of him, he seemed to be far away from this place, stuck in his memories of his childhood's home: green hills everywhere and a young boy, named Owen, smiling to him and calling him his little brother.

"_Say something, love" _said Siri into his mind as she kindly smiled to him. Obi-wan also felt multiple warming waves from the many Council Members who respectfully try to confort him from an unknown odd feeling.

"Well, I guess… I cannot really disobey my King, right?" said Obi-wan to the assemble.

"It would not be wise indeed" replied Kit Fisto grinning as well as every other Jedi Master.

"It is settled then, you may leave when you are ready. May the Force be with you both" said Mace Windu before rising from his seat and slowly exited the Chamber.

Now only Siri, Obi-wan and Yoda were remaining in the room, enlightened by the sun of Coruscant. Kenobi went to take Siri's hand as Yoda approached the window behind him and looked as far as he could.

"Difficult, this mission might be," started Yoda, "for you both."

"I can imagine so, Master. The king will probably never let me free" replied Obi-wan joking.

Yoda laughed but added: "Difficult but because of the love you shared, successful, you will be."

Siri looked into Obi-wan's eyes and gently brushed his mind through their bond, "We'll what we must Master Yoda. Being a Jedi will always come first."

"Questioning your feelings, I am not Siri. That your love is pure and free of jealous, I know already and an example for the future of the Jedi, you are."

"I don't understand Master" said Obi-wan incredulous.

"As you said, the Jedi must change. But not now," clarified Yoda.

"Yes, we know. The war must end," said firmly Siri.

"Look forward the day you give birth, I do. You have such wonderful mind," Yoda smiled to the two Masters in front of him, "Now go you must!"

* * *

In the space of Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker was piloting his yellow starfighter to the fleet of General Grievous which had just emerged from hyperspace : the Republic had just the time to elaborate a trap for the larger fleet of the CIS. The yellow squadron behind him was blindly following him under the fire of the enemy and many died because their ships were hit, but the clones knew it was their duty to protect the so-called suicidal Jedi Knight Skywalker. The Separatist frigates were coming closer and closer to the three Republic Cruisers and soon, the asteroids field wouldn't protect them any longer, and Ahsoka, in the main cruiser, knew that if they were successful, it would only be thanked to her Master's plan.

"Ahsoka, now!" yelled Anakin in his communicator.

"Rex, deploy your men!" ordered the young Togruta to the clones captain.

Seconds later, an entire squad of AT-TE emerged from the shadows on an asteroid and opened fire on the CIS' ships, taking them down quickly. Yes, the plan of Skywalker was working but of course, everything could not be so perfect : the main ship with Grievous had once again fled but now, Anakin was purchased by four droids which just had fired many missiles at him. Artoo bipped in fear and started to move the starfighter inside the asteroids field, much to Anakin's discontent.

"Artoo, let me piloting! It's my ship!" ordered Anakin to his droid friend but the missiles were coming closer and closer and then, everything went darkness.

When Anakin opened his eyes, he found himself in the nursery of the Republic cruiser with Ahsoka and Rex waiting for him to wake up. His head hurt like a Rancor had sent rocks on it but he was alive, and that meant he could see Padmé again.

"Ah Master !" said Ahsoka, relieved, " The victory is ours : Grievous had run away, we have defended this system, all thanks to you!"

"Yes she's right, General. Your plan was a very good one," added Rex who had took off his clone helmet.

"Yeah, thanks the Force I haven't lost a harm. What happened to my ship and where is Artoo ?" asked Anakin.

"I'm sorry Master, Artoo is … He's gone."

"What ? No !" yelled the Chosen One, "We have to contact Obi-wan."

* * *

An hour later, Ahsoka and her Master were in the middle of the holocom room of the Republic cruiser, waiting for Obi-wan to answer their call which he did of course, after a few seconds.

"Master, I'm glad to tell you that we have succeed to defend Geonosis" said Anakin.

"Well, it seems that your unorthodox ways of leading a battle is truly worthy. Congratulations. But are you alright ? You looked disturbed, my friend"

"Well, we've lost Artoo" replied the former padawan.

"Oh, "Obi-wan stroked his beard, "I'm sorry, I know Artoo is more than a droid for us all".

"What? I thought you never approved the "attachment" I had to this droid" yelled Anakin tired.

"Well, I'm glad I'm still able to surprise you. Find Artoo, I'm sure you gave him secrets informations" ordered Obi-wan remembering what Anakin had told him in his previous life.

"How did you know, Obi-wan ?" asked Anakin astonished as Ahsoka.

"I'm your former Master, Anakin. I simply know you" explained the auburn Jedi smiling. "Contact me when you have found Artoo."

And then Obi-wan cut the transmission and then looked to Siri who was piloting, next to him, the Republic shuttle to Stewjon.

"You are a cheater Obi-wan, you just remembered this conversation with him," stated Siri grinning.

"Well he doesn't know that, my dear," replied Obi-wan kissing her neck causing her to moan.

"Not now Obi-wan! Look" said Siri pointing the blue planet in front of them, "It's your world : Stewjon!"

The red shuttle entered the atmosphere of the planet and after crossing an ocean of white cloud, the two Jedi were able to observe a beautiful blue ocean right below them. Headed straight, the shuttle quickly arrived to the capital Stewjoni, a city as beautiful as Naboo as could recall Obi-wan. The buildings were as high as in Coruscant but they were not modern, much more antic like the Naboo buildings, with spiky roofs with large streets, probably paved, between each building. Seeing such city from above, Siri thought that the entire place was made in shinning gold but she knew that such brightness was only due to the sun above them. Then, Siri noticed the spaceport, which was created inside the mountain behind the city as if it was guarding it from the enemy. The auburn Jedi hadn't say a word since their arrival so Siri tried to start a conversation.

"If I wasn't a Jedi, I would live here: it is the most beautiful place I've ever seen and it seems really quiet. Who could have thought that a civil war was coming in such planet."

"Yes it is beautiful." Replied Obi-wan, "But it doe-"

"I know, my love. It doesn't look like in your memory. You are thirty-five now, of course it has changed" explained Siri kissing his hand. "Now come, we must see this King Khal."

Obi-wan nodded and followed Siri outside where a man was asking her to pay taxes even if they were Jedi but when the man saw Obi-wan, he quickly left saying it was free for them. Happy to keep her money, Siri hurried Obi-wan in the white streets of Stewjoni. They walked fifteen minutes then took a taxi to the Palace of People for free again because the taxi driver had insisted to not take their credits. They were now in front of main stairs of the Stewjoni's palace. The monument was as impressive as the entire town, the stairs were leading a huge field of flowers and tress with a lake in the middle of every plants. Walking for five minutes or more, they saw the immense white marbled palace rising in front of them : they were four gateway to access the inside of the monuments and each gateway was minimum ten meters large, and fifteen meters high. Siri and Obi-wan entered from the middle and couldn't notice how much the Palace of People was looking like a white Jedi Temple with those huge columns, those long and high corridors with a rich red carpet on the floor. Taking other stairs, they finally reach a grand Hall with many potteries and other amazing richness that Stewjon could offer. The man who was guiding them to the Throne room stopped in front of four guards and asked them to let the two Jedi in. Without saying a word, the guards with red armor and a mandalorian-like helmet opened the huge golden door, and Obi-wan and his love entered the Throne room which was as big as an entire wing of the Jedi Temple but very empty : at the end of the large and red carpet was a white throne, truly simple : that was quite disturbing considering the greatness of the Palace, the room was … modest. On the throne, a man with short white hair and a beard was waiting for the two Jedi to come in front of them and when they arrived, they quickly started to bow respectfully.

"Good morning Jedi Masters" said man with a warm voice. Siri could help to compare the man with Obi-wan : they were very much alike, the one sitten could really be Obi-wan in about twenty years and that was disturbing "I am King Khal of Stewjon."

"_Well, if Obi-wan become as noble as this man, I won't complain !" _thought Siri smiling.

"Your Highness, this is Jedi Master Siri Tachi and I am Obi-wan Kenobi," replied Obi-wan introducing them to the King.

"Welcome to my house Jedi Masters, I hope you'll enjoy my city."

"Oh I assure you, your Highness, I find your planet magnificent" said Siri to the King.

"What about you, Obi-wan ?" asked the King. Such familiarities surprised Obi-wan but didn't complain.

"I must say that I only remember green hills and a brother," explained Obi-wan honestly.

"Oh yes, you mean the Live's Hill, right ?" And the King rose from his throne and headed to the window, followed by the two Jedi. "The Live's Hills are a part of the Palace's garden. It has always amazed me how much they could inspired respect of the live."

"I'm jealous Obi-wan. This is so beautiful" said Siri smiling to the Council Master.

"It's like looking in the heart of the one you love, right, Siri Tachi ?" asked King Khal.

"I don't know, your Grace. Jedi are not allowed to love"

"I thought Jedi couldn't lie too and you two are clearly in love with each other," added the white haired man laying a hand on Siri's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, King Khal, but this is a private matter and a rather difficult to talk about," said seriously Obi-wan still respectful.

"Private? Nothing is private for the King," laughed Khal, "I said the same words to your old brother Owen when I discovered he had a relationship with Princess Tiana."

"My brother had a relationship with a princess ?" said Obi-wan astonished. "And you know him ? How does he look like ?"

Then Siri understood why King Kahl wanted to see Obi-wan, and the King added: " Well he is shorter than you and I but you look like him. His hair are lighter than yours, like his mother, and his beard is longer."

"Is… Is my mother still alive ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, Queen Nicci is very much alive," answered the King smiling to Obi-wan. "You have become such a great man, my son. And I think your wife truly beautiful."

"You are my father?" repeated Obi-wan.

"You two look very similar, my love" added Siri taking his right hand.

"I'm sorry if it disturbs you, but we wanted to meet the Negotiator and discover who the son we gave to the Jedi was. Believe me, it was the hardest decision I've made but I don't have regrets, because you are happy with the Jedi, right ?"

"I could not hope a better life, my King," replied honestly Obi-wan. "And … I'm sorry I haven't come back sooner in Stewjon."

"It's alright Obi-wan, the Jedi are your family, I understand that," said Obi-wan's father. "Now tell me something about your wife, please, before your mother come here and cry of joy."

"Actually your Majesty, Obi-wan and I are not married," corrected Siri with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Because Jedi are not allowed to love, so how can we become husband and wife … father" explained again Obi-wan.

"This is madness, love is the key of the life. If you don't love, you can't respect the other and their lives."

"We are told to love everything, your Grace. We can't just form attachment to a man or a woman. Well that's what the Code teaches us. But of course, we are trying to change this Code because the love I have for your son isn't a simple attachment: I feel like I was destined to be with him and once he is at my side, I feel complete and … just happy."

"I hope you and Obi-wan will succeed in your mission, Siri," Khal Kenobi paused, "And I glad you are not married yet."

"You are glad ?" asked Obi-wan surprised.

"Yes I am. I can marry you two when your mission in Stewjon is over" replied the King joining his hands, truly happy.

Siri blushed and said, "Really ?" The king nodded, "We would be honor, your Majesty."

"Your mother will love her second daughter, Obi-wan" laughed the King. Then a noble woman dressed in a dark green robe walked to the small group, she had long auburn hairs, probably teinted because she was about sixty years old like the King, and Siri immediately recognized Obi-wan's mother with the same eyes than his son.

"Your Majesty," said Siri bowing as well as Obi-wan.

The Queen stopped in front of Obi-wan, caressed his beard then turned around him. When her inspection was over, Queen Nicci took Obi-wan in her arms and started to cry.

"You came back, my dear Obi-wan," she said between sobs, "I've been thinking about you since I gave you to the Master Jedi, thirty three years ago. Believe me, I've seen every action of yours with the Holonet and I am truly proud of you, Negotiator," added Nicci Kenobi smiling.

"The press always makes me look greater than I really am," replied her son.

"Modest as your father," she paused and turned to look at Siri. "I'm glad you were the one coming here, Cold Queen. Your reputation will probably discourage the rebels, but I might say that I do not understand your surname."

"That is Obi-wan's fault, Queen Nicci," clarified Master Tachi blushing.

"I don't understand, my child."

"Don't you see it, my love?" asked Kahl Kenobi to his wife, "Siri and Obi-wan are clearly in love so how can she be cold with him around ?"

"Exactly, your Majesty."

"But I assure you, Siri truly earns her title when she's fighting" added Obi-wan looking to his love with a tender smile.

"I wasn't worried, Obi-wan. I was just thinking that I understood the last part of the title because Siri is truly beautiful," said his mother.

"Can we please talk about the mission?" asked Siri with a red face.

"Alright, Master Tachi" replied Khal Kenobi laughing but became all the more serious and went on, "Behind the mountain of the spaceport, there is a huge forest area. And after the forest, you'll find swamp that we have forbidden because of the creatures living there. They are not dangerous for humans but they wanted a peaceful place to live so we have granted their wishes centuries ago. We believe that the rebels, partisans of General Ismaj who tried coup months ago, are hiding in those swamps."

"Do you have spies who could confirm your thoughts, father ?" asked Obi-wan.

"We didn't need to send spies, the creatures who lived in the swamps have taken refuge in the forest in order to be protected by our armies."

"The rebels are probably hiding in the swamps then, yes."

"The main problem is that, the chief of the creatures came to talk to me and the Senate, he said that he have seen an old man speaking with the rebels, he said it was Count Dooku but he wasn't sure."

"So the CIS will probably come here, but they need to make your forces weaker. So they'll create a civil war. All is clear," stated Siri.

"I believe so, Siri. You are a King but you have a Senate ?" asked Obi-wan.

"I have created the Senate twenty years ago. Without the people, I am nothing so I wanted them to rule with me : the Senate is here to accept the project of laws or rules that I want to do. The Senate is the voice of my people, I must listen to them."

"What about corruption, my King ?" said Siri.

"I have thought about it, that's why every citizen of Stewjon can become a Senator and you seat at the Senate for only two year. Of course, every Senator is not change at the same time.

"I understand where Obi-wan gained his wisdom now" stated Siri.

"I don't think my son's wisdom come from me or my wife. He was raised by Qui-Gon Jinn and only he made Obi-wan the man he is today. We have followed your life since the beginning Obi-wan and we even went to Qui-Gon statue on Naboo to thank him."

"Thank you, he would be honored," replied the auburn Jedi.

"It's all the more natural to thank him, Obiwan." Said his mother.

"Anyway, you'll have to infiltrate the swamp in order to discover the rebels' plot against our government. Tomorrow, I'll contact Owen to give you maps of the area, but until now, I think we should have dinner and then rest. The day had been full of surprise" added Khal Kenobi before rising and leading the group to the private dining room.

* * *

Three hours later, Obi-wan was contemplating the city from the balcony of the room his father gave to him and Siri. He couldn't figure it out why in his previous life, Stewjon hadn't been under a possibility of a civil war. Of course, saving Siri would change a lot of thing but that was a huge alternative. Stewjon was truly a rich planet so the CIS was clearly interested by the planet but why Dooku didn't attack it last time? And even if it wasn't enough, Obi-wan had met his father and mother and discovered he was a member of the royal family. Such discovery wasn't really disturbing because he was part of the Jedi's family but he couldn't help trying to imagine what would have been his life if he had stayed here: he wouldn't have meet Qui-Gon, Siri, Anakin and every other people he truly loved so he would have felt ... empty.

Coming behind him, Siri pressed her head against his back and said teasing :

"It must be disturbing for you to find that your family is the one ruling on this amazing planet. But I must say, I'm really honored to be your future wife, Prince Kenobi."

"That would make you a princess then," replied Obi-wan laughing.

"I will at last fulfill my childhood's dreams," added Siri teasing.

Obi-wan turned back and started to kiss Siri, "I'm very glad you met my family with me."

"I told you, I am with and will always be," recalled the blonde woman. "And soon, this promise will be official as I will become your wife". She kissed him harder and deeper.

"We have a mission before, my love" added the Jedi Master smiling.

"Yes, but tonight, you have another mission," she walked to the big red bed in their room, "Come, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Obi-wan grinned and leaned to his love, placing himself on top of her and kissed her neck, "I'll try to not take all your strength away for tomorrow".

Siri smiled widely and their night began in the middle of all the richness of their bedroom, in the great home of the Kenobi's family.

**Author Note : Well, I hope you'll like this little non-canon chapter about Obi-wan and the next one. I know that Obi-wan had returned a few times on Stewjon but let's say it was the first time ;) and about Obi-wan's father being the King… I wanted to create a big surprise **

**Anyway, next chapter will be about the rebel, negotiation and fight, of course.**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not, I'm always please when you gave me your opinion. Thank for all your reviews, you're amazing, please continue ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 : Negotiation.

**Author : I wanted to thank you all for your comments and I'm glad you are all pleased with Obi-wan being a Prince, I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter ! And don't be angry if I don't answer to your reviews, but you are mainly asking things that I was about to write and I don't want to spoil.  
à Angel Cauldwell : Yes of course, Obi-wan will meet Shmi (soon).  
Well then, ENJOY !**

* * *

Obi-wan, with Siri on his tail holding his hand, was taking the stairs in one of the seven white tower of the Palace of People leading to his brother's quarter. At each level of those large stairs, the two lovers stopped to contemplate the view of the Palace's garden which was, from their high, now looking like a swimming pool surrounded by a pink forest. But the view wasn't the only thing amazing in this tower, even the walls of the building were sculpted by proud statue on the left side and columns were placed every five steps. In fact, as the stairs were turning of the left, the Jedi could see, by the hole created between two statues, how much the tower was richly made. But when you were looking at Stewjoni, you quickly understood why the Palace was so magnificent.

"Obi-wan slow down ! Your brother won't leave this planet so please, wait," begged Siri Tachi a little out of breath.

"Are you tired Master Tachi ? Or is there a little too much steps for you ?" asked the auburn Master, teasing.

"Well, I counted six hundred and forty five steps so yes, it's too much. And," the blonde woman paused, "If you hadn't be so amazing in our bed, perhaps I would not be tired by stairs !"

"You are never satisfied, my love" sighed Obi-wan, running a hand in his hair.

Siri took two steps to be above him, turned back to see his face and then replied, "Last night, I was Obi-wan." And she kissed him passionately. "Well, I think my strength had come back. Thank you, my love."

Obi-wan smiled and they continued their ascension to Owen Kenobi's apartment, and after five more minutes, they arrived in front of a huge door made of wood with silver branches sculpted on it. Siri smiled when she saw Obi-wan looking for an interrupter in order to open the doors. She gently knocked at the right door and grinned to her lover but then a guard in the same armor of the ones protecting the Throne room opened the door, bowed when he saw Obi-wan and then, invited them to enter as he exited the apartment to protect the entrance. Surprisingly, the two Jedi Masters found themselves in a room which was warmer than the entire Palace: the all building was made in a white marble but the prince's quarter was red with huge carpet of the ground and very long golden curtains . One the two sides of this supposed-to-be hall were riches couches and tables with fruits on it, probably for receiving people and in the middle were standing two glorious statues, crossing swords, creating an arch which was leading to the rest of the apartment.

"Please, continue my Prince" said the guard behind them who had closed the doors.

Nodding, Obi-wan leaded the way and after passing the two statues, the couple arrived in a round room with three steps on the right leading to an holocommunicator which was showing a map, on the left was a huge wall-mounted bookcase and in the center was Owen Kenobi, in a red couch, playing with his wife, the Princess Trisca. Noticing their presence, the Prince rose from his comfortable seat and walked toward the two Jedi, stopping in front of his little brother and started to observe him with curious eyes.

"Last time I saw you, you were about that high" started Owen placing his hand to his knee's level, "and now you are taller than me and you just look exactly like Father but with Mother's eyes."

"Well, the last thing I remember is that you were standing in front of me in a huge field," replied Obi-wan. "But I am honored to meet you Prince Ken-"

Owen took Obi-wan in his arms laughing prevent his little brother to talk anymore.

"I am the one honored here, brother. You are the Negotiator and well, you came with the Cold Queen. Wait until I told our children that you are here. Can I say that you friend is as beautiful as they said in the holopress"

"Children ?" asked Siri blushing

"Yes, Trisca and I have two girls and a boy. I must tell you, you are their heroes" laughed Owen.

"Don't be surprised if they want to know everything about you," added Trisca with an exotic accent. The Princess was strangely looking like Sabé, the handmaiden of Padmé Amidala who Obi-wan thought pretty : brown eyes with dark curly hair, a truly noble and proud woman.

"_Family I guess" _thought Obi-wan. "Don't worry, we won't tell them something that might scare them"

"So tell us. You two are Jedi Master so where are your padawans ?" asked Trisca.

"They are Jedi Knights now so they don't need us anymore even if Obi-wan's padawan is still very attached to him" explained Siri grinning.

"Is that bothering you Master Tachi ?"

"Well … No, not at all. Why ?"

"Perhaps Obi-wan's padawan is sometimes stopping you two from being free as lover."

"Anakin is aware of our relationship, so it's not like that and Anakin needs Obi-wan, really." Obi-wan squeezed Siri's hand.

"Anakin Skywalker right ?" asked Owen.

"Yes Owen, and I can tell you that he really needs me" laughed Obi-wan.

"Sadly not now. You came here for business, right ? We will have our family time when everything is settled," said Owen Kenobi.

"Yes, we would like to do it quickly, Prince Kenobi" said Siri back. _"The same seriousness than Obi-wan… I hope we could see them again after all of this."_

"Come then," replied Owen approaching the map, " This is the map of the swamp Father told you about. This is the Stewala's territory and this is the forest, okay ?"

"The Stewala ?" asked Obi-wan.

"King Khal called them "creatures" but that is their true name" informed Trisca.

"Thank you, Princess" replied Siri.

"Yes. The Stewala had informed us of the existence of many caves but we have managed to find a potential entrance of the Rebel's base. We don't know yet if the CIS came to help them. Troops are patrolling here and here so we can't send an army."

"Let me guess, we have to go alone in those cave, try to negotiate with the Rebel Chief or fight them in an epic battle," stated Obi-wan with a big smile.

"Exactly Brother," replied the other Kenobi grinning.

"Well, we would love to stay, but the sooner it is done, the sooner we would talk about everything" said Siri.

"I know Master Tachi. May the Force be with you two," wished Trisca.

"I hope when I come back, you will call me Siri" added the blonde woman, smiling and the two Jedi disappeared as they exited the apartment of the Stewjon's Prince.

* * *

In the same time, in the Senate Building of Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine welcomed his young friend Anakin Skywalker to enter his office, leaving his Togruta padawan behind the doors. It was rude, really, but he was the Chancellor of the Republic so the girl wouldn't complain nor the young Jedi Knight who was now looking at the huge window next to the Sith Lord.

"So Anakin, I heard you have retrieve our plans that the Separatist had stolen ?" asked the older man.

"Yes Chancellor, the mission was quite difficult because we had a traitor in our squad but we manage to come back successful and alive."

"Once more, you were the one saving the day," sighed the politician, "I fear the day when you'll get injured and no one could stop the CIS"

"I'm not the only one capable of victory, Chancellor. After all, the man who taught me everything is clearly a better General than me," replied Anakin.

"Yes Master Kenobi is a brilliant General and a great Jedi. But you are as strong as him, even stronger, and of course younger. So when you will be as old as your Master, you will see how much powerful you are Anakin."

"Thank you Chancellor," he paused, "Sometimes I wish Obi-wan was with me, fighting back-to-back against those droids. He always has wonderful idea and I need his guidance more than I would admit."

Palpatine touched Anakin'back, gently as a father would do to comfort his son, "Your modesty makes you even greater Anakin but you don't need guidance. Your plans always bring you success, even if they are as bold as you are."

The Jedi smiled to his friend and added "Thank you to trust me, Chancellor."

"Well," the Sith Lord smiled, "now that you are back to Coruscant and perhaps you could visit your other friend, Senator Amidala."

"Yes I intended to, if she's not too busy with the Senate."

"I'm sure she will find time for you especially since the previous events."

"What do you mean ?" asked Anakin as Palpatine smiled evilly in his mind.

"Senator Amidala is currently under the protection of the Jedi because of an attempt of assassination," explained the Chancellor.

"Again ?" yelled Anakin angrily, "Who's protecting her, sir ?"

"I thought you knew, it's been more than a month now. It is an old friend of her, Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin," Darth Sidious paused as he saw the confusion on the Jedi's face, "I thought you knew him too because they are really getting along very well."

"No I wasn't informed," said coldly Obi-wan's former padawan.

"Why would you be ? You were on the battlefield."

"Yeah, you're right Chancellor."

"Now, my boy, I'm sorry but I have to meet the delegation of Malastar about a financial crisis. I hope when the war is over than I could at last take a long and peaceful retreat on Naboo" said Palpatine smiling.

"Then I'll do my best to end that conflict quickly, Chancellor. Goodbye" and Anakin Skywalker exited the office with the dark thoughts that Darth Sidious had implanted in his so easily twisted mind. Of course, he was the one asking that Ferus Ollin was the Jedi protecting the Senator as he knew that Anakin nearly hated his fellow Jedi.

"_If only you could kill him in anger, Anakin" _thought Palpatine as he entered his secret chamber, putting his hood on his face and contacted Count Dooku.

"What is it, my Lord ?" asked Darth Tyrannus.

"Is every proceeding as I have decided, Lord Tyrannus ?" replied Sidious with his dark voice.

"Yes my Master."

"Very well," and the holopictures of Count Dooku disappeared.

* * *

"It's here, Siri" stated Obi-wan in front of a cave's entrance which was going deep in the ground and only stone's stairs were seen from their position.

"Are you sure ? The stone is hiding any presence, I can't feel anything !" said annoyed Siri Tachi.

"When you travel with Qui-Gon Jinn, you learn a few tricks. Don't you smell it ?" teased Obi-wan.

"What ?"

"Food, the camp is right there."

"They are eating something which smelled like putrefaction ?" aksed Siri to herself astonished.

Obi-wan laughed quietly, "It's a good idea, they couldn't be detected because people would thought of a tomb."

"And how can you say "this" is food."

"Well Anakin had a bad habit to eat everything he could find so.."

"Alright, don't tell me anymore" said Siri as they put their hood on their face. "Please show the way, love."

Obi-wan and Siri, after penetrating the cave, encountered a few guards that they knocked out or used a mind trick to make them quit their post and soon, they arrived in a bigger cave, enlightened by yellow cristal and in which many soliders, man or woman, were fornicating in the middle of food, weapons and the animal they used as mounts. The view of such depravation added to the horrible smell was probably one of the worst thing Siri lived : everything was a mess and their acts were simply an insult to every other soldier in the world and to every lover.

Obi-wan stepped forward in the middle of the people and headed to the right of the cave where a huge bed, large enough for two Whampas to sleep in. The auburn Jedi stopped in front of the bed and noticed the ten guards who were hiding in the darkness, ready to kill those two strangers. In the bed were a red twi'lek who was also having sex with two men and was screaming as the animals.

"_Truly disgusting" _said Siri to herself.

"Hey General, are those two joining us ?" asked one of the man in the bed.

"We are not here for such thing" replied Siri with a characteristic cold tone.

The twi'lek still naked and sweating rose up and looked to Siri from above as she was standing on the bed.

"General Ismaj, I presume ?" asked the blonde Jedi Master under her hood.

"Yes I am, sweet heart," replied the female alien as she started to caress her breasts, "don't you want to play with me ?"

"We are here to negotiate" said firmly Obi-wan revealing his face to the general.

"Mmmh yes, the two Jedi. You are really handsome Master Kenobi, or should I say, my Prince ?" replied Ismaj smiling. "I'm sure you want to play with me."

"We offer you a way to live freely without a King to command. But you'll have to quit Stewjon. If you refuse, you will have to wait the judgment of the Senate" informed Siri.

"Oh…" said Ismaj still smiling, "And I'm sure you two are going to arrest us, right boys ?" and the two men with the guards started to laugh.

"Didn't they told you ? We are not mere Jedi," said calmly Obi-wan.

"Who honey ? And yes, I wish you could be in that bed with me instead of those two" replied the General still playing, "I am the leader of this Rebellion, am I not worthy of you, Prince Kenobi ?"

"I suspected as much, how could such woman like you follow orders."

"So as the future Queen of Stewjon, I offer you my bed and share the power with me. Aren't you tired of being a Jedi, my Prince ?" asked the red alien touching Obi-wan face as she looked to Siri who remained cold and passive.

"I'm sorry but you don't have powers" and then Obi-wan turned back and with the help of Siri, they used the Force to make the cave collapse behind them, imprisoning the whole rebel army too busy in their actions to notice they were trapped. Then the ten guards jumped at the two Jedi who ignited immediately their lightsabers : the guards were not trained to fight against Jedi so the duel would not last long. And soon, only the blue and purple blades were standing in the middle of defeated body, letting the General, naked and alone against the two Jedi Masters.

"I believe you surrender ?" asked Siri sharply holding her lightsaber two inches to the Ismaj's face.

"Can I choose the free live over the jail ? Or perhaps, you can marry me Prince Kenobi and spare me a horrible destiny ?" asked boldly Ismaj. " Please, I will a good wife and I'm very good at –"

The twi'lek was knock out before finishing her sentence.

"Sorry, I'm pissed !" said Siri.

"You seemed really calm" replied Obi-wan.

"Well, I'm not called Cold Queen for nothing, Negotiator," Obi-wan took the General on his shoulders, "How did you guess that the CIS never came here ?"

"Because in the past, we never heard of a Separatist's attack on Stewjon."

"Oh.. Clever, my love" said Siri as she kissed him. "Let's bring this naughty girl to her new home."

"There is a passage behind the bed" informed Obi-wan.

"I know, I saw it when we were talking to her," stated Siri.

* * *

A speeder parked at the 500 Republica where Padmé Amidala was currently living with her handmaiden and then Anakin took the elevator as he did now thousands of time and entered the blue apartment in the last level of the building. Of course he was welcomed by his gold protocol droid C3PO which was once more, excited to see him alive.

"Master Anakin, what a pleasure. I hope you're doing fine." Started the droid.

"Where is Padmé, Threepio" asked Skywalker annoyed.

"She is relaxing in the bathroom, Knight Skywalker" said Ferus Ollin on the yellow couch reading a datapad.

"_Still here … This man doesn't know I'm married to Padmé as Obi-wan told me.I must be vigilent"_ thought the Chosen One. "I heard about the assassination so I came to check if she was okay".

"It's been forty-three days now, she is fine. Do you want me to tell her you are here, perhaps ?"

"_In the bathroom ?" _Anakin was astonished, "She's relaxing as you say, I'll wait"

"So, did you recovered Artoo ?" asked Ferus trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah"

"C3PO was asking me every day if he would see his blue friend again" laughed the Siri's former apprentice.

"He always worries too much"

"He's a good company though."

"Yeah" replied coldly Anakin.

"Well," an awkward silence was filing the air but then Ferus added, "the Senator is exited the bathroom."

And without saying a word, Anakin rose and headed to Padmé's room where he found her, wet and only covered by a towel.

"Knight Ollin, what are you do-" started Padmé but Anakin was already kissing her.

"It's me" replied Skywalker. "Can you make he leave ?"

"I tried, Ani but you know the Jedi, they always want to do their duties."

"And that includes protecting you while you are taking a bath ?" asked Anakin really pissed off.

"You want me to not take a bath a whole month ?" replied Padmé starting to be annoyed too.

"I don't want him here."

"Ferus is a fine Jedi and a very nice man, you should try to know him a little more !" said angrily Padmé. "Besides, with you being at war, he had been very good company !"

"But you are mine," Anakin took the towel and pushed Padmé, naked, on the bed. He was really angry and he didn't exactly know why, well of course Anakin knew but he refused to acknowledge the truth : he was jealous. He continued to kiss his wife more furiously and didn't realize he was truly hurting her as he was holding her throat with his mechanical hand.

"Ani, yo-" she couldn't breathe because of the hand and because she could not believe it was Anakin who was hurting her and she began to cry. "_Stop Anakin ! STOOOOP"_

The Chosen was starting to open her legs and was clearly ready to rape her as she tried to scream for help. Then Ferus, who had sensed Amidala's fear, entered the room, Forcepushed Anakin against a wall and stood between the Jedi and the Senator he swore to protect.  
"It is enough, Skywalker. Leave now."

"Who do you think you are, Ollin !" yelled Anakin taking his lightsaber in his hand.

"Control yourself Anakin !" yelled louder Ferus. "She's frightened !"

And Anakin, looking to his wife, realized what he had done then ashamed, he quickly left his home, letting Ferus to reassure Padmé

"Are you alright Senator ?" asked Ferus as he put his robe on the naked woman. But she didn't respond, she even stopped crying but that wasn't good news, the Jedi knew that Amidala was just terrified to see her friend again so he would have to stay a little more with her.

"I was supposed to leave you in two days, but," he paused as Padmé tightened her arms around him, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I stay a little longer" added Ferus with a gentle smile. Then, slowly and respectfully, the Jedi send wave of comfort with the Force to the Senator's mind, the brush of their mind was really weak and Padmé felt that the Jedi wasn't trying to force himself in her mind nor was he trying to force her physically. After a few minutes of silence, Padmé fell asleep in her protector's arms who was surprised of course but managed to lay the woman on her bed, the Jedi Robe as the only clothes on her.

"_She is hurt at her throat but it's not serious, I'm more concerned of the damage in her mind…" _thought Ferus as he gently caressed her chocolate and curly hair but quickly stopped as he realized how much the Senator was a beautiful woman. But after all, what could prevent him to find her pretty ? His relationship with Aayla was over now because they both felt it was only sexual and that she realized that she might be attracted by the Jedi Master Kit Fisto. At first, it had been very hard for him, but he wanted the best for Aayla, even if he knew Fisto would take seriously their potential relationship : they were Jedi and they could be something else in the same time as could Obi-wan and Siri. Even if Ferus had understand the love the two had for each other, he hadn't be able to truly feel the same way for the twi'lek Jedi but now, looking at the Senator… Everything felt different.

"_Stop those thoughts Ferus, she is a politician !" _and then Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin exited the bedroom, letting Padmé sleeping, headed to the balcony and started to think about the protection of the Senator once more.

* * *

King Khal was standing on the platform in the middle of the dark underground lake of the Palace, he was wearing a white mantel above a black shirt with a light blue belt, brown pants and leather boots. On his soulders, the mantel was decorated by golden shoulder pads and three blue stripes were running at the bottom of the white clothes : he was simply magnificent. Next to him was Siri Tachi dressed in a white robe made in a rich tissue, probably a Stewjon's tissue because Obi-wan could put a name of it, and she had a necklace made in the white marble of the Palace. The dress was simply as beautiful as the clothes of the King, with a shawl including stone of the white marble and Obi-wan could see the flank of Siri because there were no tissue on it : only her navel was covered by the dress. She was waiting for him, next to his father in front of the hole in the platform which let her see the depth of the lake under them. He also changed into the clothes that her mother had made for him : he was wearing a beige tunic similar to the top of his Jedi's, with brown belt like his pants and his boots. Above his tunic, he was wearing a sleeveless brown robe that was long enough to cover his boots. He crossed his brother and Princess Trisca and her mother who was holding her tears and Obi-wan joining Siri and his father couldn't help but smile to his mother, the Queen Nicci.

"This is the Lake of Union, my dear children. Only the royal family can access to such place and it is here where all of the Kenobi's family married with another man or woman. I am proud to be the one joining you two for the life and beyond," said Khal Kenobi touching Siri's and Obi-wan's shoulder. "Siri Tachi, do you love my son, the Prince of Stewjon and Jedi Master of the Council ?"

"I love him" replied simply Siri, smiling to her lover.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, do you love Siri Tachi, Master of the Jedi Order and General of the Republic ?" asked the King.

"I love her" answered Obi-wan looking in Siri's blue eyes.

"Then both of you. Put your left hand above the hole" explained gently Obi-wan's father.

Then, a geyser of the dark water gushed out of the hole and the two Jedi looked their hands disappeared in the liquid without being wet. Two seconds later, the lake was calm as if nothing happened before. Siri looked to her hand and was astonished to see a thin white ring on one of her finger and noticed that Obi-wan had also a white ring only larger than hers.

"White … as pure as are your feelings. May this purity last all your life, my children. You are now wife and husband, you are Princess Siri and Prince Kenobi" stated the King with a huge smile.

Obi-wan then kissed Siri with all his heart and when the two separated their lips, after more than ten seconds, a tear of happiness rolled on Siri's cheek.

"It's the best day of my life, Obi-wan."

"For the moment, my love" replied the auburn Jedi overwhelmed by joy.

Siri hugged him strongly and whispered in his ear :"Yes, when the war is over and when I'll become the mother of your children."

Obi-wan nodded, still smiling, and replied "I love you, my dear wife"

"I love you, husband".

* * *

**Author note : And it's done ! Siri and Obi-wan are married ! I hope you will imagine the scene as I have ;) Anyway, yes I'm sorry if you are disappointed by Anakin but despite all Obi-wan's efforts, Anakin is still a stupid child thanks to Palpatine. Next time : Coruscant and Anakin trying to apologize.**

**Thank you again for all your reviews, I love them all ! Please continue to read the story and review **


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 : Maturity

Padmé woke up in her bed with a Jedi robe for only clothes, still laying on the sheet and at first, she started to panicked thinking that Anakin was still here and that he was the one who had wrapped her in this robe but she noticed that the Jedi clothes was much lighter than Anakin's. Still chocked by the recent event, she called Dormé to help her dress and then to check if there was someone in her apartment. Confused, the handmaiden replied that the Jedi protector was still in the living room, contemplating the view from the balcony and then, the woman disappeared. The Senator exited her bedroom and came to sit on the yellow sofa looking at the Jedi's back : he was there, serious and calm, dressed with the so typical beige tunic and a lightsaber on his belt.

"Good afternoon Senator" said respectfully the Jedi without looking at her.

"How long did I sleep ?"

"Two days, Senator" replied the protector.

"Thank you, Knight Ollin for … what you did" stated Padmé shyly.

"I am your protector Senator, I was doing my duty but I might say I wasn't really prepared to protect you against one of my fellow Jedi. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize! You didn't do anything wrong, Ferus !" yelled Padmé with tears on her eyes.

"I do Senator," he paused as Padmé realized he was still calling her by her title, "I didn't tell Anakin about my mission, that's why he reacted that way."

"Why should you, Ferus ? It is not your fault, please don't blame you," begged Padmé.

"It took me a day to figure it out. When I let you sleep, I noticed the silver ring on your left hand and I thought Anakin was extremely angry because of your secret marriage. But then something wasn't really right with this idea and I found out : Anakin is your husband right ?"

"What ? I mean, no ! He is a Jedi" replied the former Queen of Naboo.

Ferus smiled, "Stop trying to hide it. I won't tell anyone."

"I forgot to hide the ring after my bath …" sighed the woman.

"You are at home; it's all natural for you to have it."

"But now, this ring means nothing," said sadly Padmé.

"Don't say that, please Senator," replied calmly Ferus Ollin.

"He tried to CHOKE me Ferus !" yelled Padmé with angry eyes.

"Well, Obi-wan had often told me that his mechanical hand was sometimes malfunctioning. And yes Anakin overreacted but he had the right to be angry : after he truly dislike me, so you could understand his reaction when he saw me while you were in your bath," explained Ollin.

"So he hurt me ? I won't be stupid enough to forget such action, Ferus ! And why are you helping him ? You are supposed to protect ME not HIM !"

"Senator… Even if Anakin and I are not friend, I wish the best for him and you are one of the best thing in his life."

"One of the best ?" asked Padmé incredulous.

"Yes, Senator: having Obi-wan as a master is the other best thing in his life. That's why we never liked each other, I always thought that Anakin didn't deserve the best Master because of his temperament and his tendency to anger and violence. But Anakin needs Obi-wan as he needs you to calm his spirit and body. If you abandon him, who can know how far could fall Anakin…" said darkly Ferus.

"So you think I should forgive him just like that ?" asked annoyed Padmé.

"I didn't say that. But keep in mind that the war has affect every of us."

"Look at me, Ferus !" The Jedi turned to see her and wait for the next words, "You don't look like you're going to jump over me and try to rape me. Tell me then, Knight Ollin, why you are more mature and calmer than my husband ? Tell me why, when I look at you, I feel safe and not when I think of my husband ?"

"Because I am not the "Hero with No Fear" Senator. Anakin Skywalker is a reckless and bold man but he is not evil,' explained gently Ferus.

"You know," she sighed, "when I close my eyes, I feel like I'm hearing Master Kenobi."

"Thank you Senator," replied the Jedi Knight with a smile.

"Please Ferus, it is too hard for you to call me Padmé ?" asked the woman.

"I wish you don't ask me such thing, Senator," Padmé looked to the ground disappointed, "I don't want to upset your husband."

Padmé laughed, "I think he won't bother you again, Ferus."

* * *

In the grand royal dinner-room, the whole Kenobi family were feast the best dishes of the city made by the best cooker of the entire planet, and no one could refuse to taste such food. Siri wished that the kitchen was half good in the Temple than here but of course, having all her new family was improving the taste of what she ate in silence, listening to Owen's stories in which he explained how he met Princess Trisca.

"So you were disguised as a merchant and she tried to stole the fruits ?" asked Obi-wan amused.

"Yes, exactly and then he purchased me on the roof of Stewjoni" replied Trisca.

"Those roofs ?" asked Siri pointing one of the building they could see from the window.

"Well, yes" laughed Owen, " And when she nearly fell, I kissed her."

"Just like that, Daddy ?" asked Hersa, the older girl of Trisca and Owen's.

"Yes, Hersa" said Trisca with a smile, caressing her head.

"This is so romantic" replied the forteen years old girl.

"This is disgusting !" added Thea and Mark, the two others children of the royal couple.

Obi-wan as well as the rest of the adults laughed because of the grimace that the two children made, only Siri looked at them with a sad smile, trying to hide it from the others but of course, her husband noticed it.

"_Our children will be even nicer and more beautiful" _said Obi-wan through their love-bond.

"_But we are getting older Obi-wan," _added Siri.

"_Nonsense, we are not old ! I am thirty four years old, and you are thirty two." _Smiled Obi-wan.

"_But the war might end in ten years, and then we might be too old for-"_

"_You will be a mother Siri, I promise." _The husband smiled again, "_And you and I will end this conflict soon."_

Siri nodded, squeezed her lover's hand and started to talked with Queen Nicci who was asking how long she and her son were knowing each other. Of course everyone went silent to listen to Siri, and Mark, the younger child, came to sit on her lap. After an hour of conversation explaining all their previous life, Obi-wan had to quit the table because of a sudden holocommunication, so the Jedi Master went on the balcony from which he could contemplate the whole city at night and realized how pitiful looked Coruscant compared to Stewjon.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," announced the Jedi in the communicator.

"Master !" yelled Anakin obviously panicking, "Master ! I did something horrible !"

"Calm down Anakin and try to explain without screaming."

"I hurt her, Master ! I hurt Padmé !"

"What ?" asked Obi-wan astonished.

"Ferus was there and I didn't know so I was really angry and I hurt her Master, I took her throat in my hand and I – I " Anakin was crying.

"You what !"

"I choked her and I try to having sex with her while she refused to because Ferus was on the apartment !"

Horrible memories came back to Obi-wan, something he wished he could forget forever, well when Siri was next to him, he didn't think about his past, but now… The volcanic planet, the yellow eyes and the hand Forcechocking Padmé… "_Vader …."_

"Say something Master ! Help me, where are you, I need you !" begged Anakin.

"When did you do that ?" replied Obi-wan with a disappointed voice.

"Two days ago"

"And you have still not tried to apologize, _Anakin _?"

"Well, Ferus is still protecting her and I don't want him to see me begging for pardon !"

"STOP acting like a child, Anakin ! You must go apologize right now, you heard me ? Act as a man, act like her HUSBAND !"

"Master, I – I'm so sorry to disappointed you again," Anakin cried again.

"I will be disappointed if you don't find a way to be with Padmé again, my friend," said Obi-wan gently.

"Master, I went to the hospital and there were a new project for the mechanical limb, now my hand is covered by synthetic skin," explained Anakin, "I don't want Padmé to be afraid of my hand."

Obi-wan smiled, "This is a good start Anakin".

"I – I guess I should be going now."

"Yes Anakin, contact me when Padmé had forgiven you," Obi-wan paused, "And Anakin ?"

"Yes, Master ?"

"Who told you about the mission ? I wasn't informed too."

"The Chancellor told me, Master."

"Very well, can you also ask who give the order to Ferus, please ?" asked Obi-wan already knowing that Palpatine had put Padmé under Ferus' protection.

"I will, Master. Come back soon, the whole Order is missing you as well as Master Tachi."

"We will see each other soon, my young friend." And then Obi-wan cut the transmission and felt his father coming next to him.

"Is something wrong, Son ?" asked gently the King.

"My former apprentice had made mistakes," informed the Jedi Master.

"That's why you are the Master. You need to guide him until he is truly ready, even if he could never be." Explained Khal Kenobi looking to his city.

"You are truly a wise leader, Father."

"Thank you Obi-wan. And I'm sure your brother will be a good King too. You know, in Stewjon, the kings aren't at the Throne all of their lives : you can choose to take a peaceful retreat and pass the power to your elder son."

"I'm glad Owen is older than me, then."

"Why Obi-wan ?" asked his father amused, "Many people would kill to have power."

"_Oh don't worry, I know," _thought the son, "Because I am a Jedi, nothing more, nothing less."

"That's not true, Master Kenobi," Khal Kenobi paused, "You are now a husband and perhaps a future father."

Obi-wan blushed, "We intended to, Father. Only when the war is over. I already find difficult to see my wife fighting along soldiers so you could imagine how I feel if she was pregnant."

"You are right Obi-wan, a father must seek the security of his family no matter what. You will be a great father, my son," replied his father laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now come with your family."

"Can I stay here a little more, the city is really calming my mind."

"Of course, Obi-wan. And your beloved wife is coming," added the King before leaving.

"Are you alright, huband ?" asked Siri as they both smiled when she called him "husband".

"Anakin has hurt Padmé while Ferus was protecting her," informed the auburn man.

"I wasn't aware of such mission."

"Neither was I but he ended choking her."

"So Vader is still a real menace…" replied sadly Siri. "We should keep an eye on your apprentice when he is alone at Coruscant."

"The problem is Palpatine, not Anakin."

"We need to stop Dooku and Grievous before make a move against Sidious, Obi-wan."

"Yes, I know. The problem is that Palpatine's rescue is only in two years, according to my previous life."

"Then we will trained to be ready for this day" Siri kissed him, "Now come, they are waiting for us." And the two Jedi entered once again the room where the children were trying to put Owen down who of course let them do.

"You won't resist to our children, Obi-wan. They will Forcepushed you into the walls and I will have to heal you" said Siri with a seductive tone.

"You are not a Healer, my love" replied Obi-wan grinning.

"You know what I talking about" added Siri taking Obi-wan's hand and placed it on her breast.

"Yeah, I know".

* * *

Anakin entered Padmé's apartment only to find Ferus waiting for him, hood on his face, standing against a yellow couch. Of course, he felt him taking the elevator, so Anakin wasn't surprised to see him there. Acknowledging him by a head's move, Ferus indicated by a finger that Padmé was in her bedroom probably waiting for him too. Looking at the ground, Anakin headed to the room where he and Padmé had made love thousands of time but the last time was emerging in his mind, improving the feeling of shame in his heart.

"Two days…" said Padmé sat on the bed.

"Captain Typho didn't let me in… I'm sorry," said even more ashamed Anakin.

"You are ashamed, that's good. It means you still care about me."

"Of course, I care ! I love you Padmé !"

"Do you ? Am I not only a piece of meat that you have sex with only for you own pleasure ?" yelled Padmé.

"I truly love you Padmé ! Last time, I – I just don't know why I did such horrible thing ! I was so angry when Palpatine told me you and Ferus were very complicit. And nobody had told me about your protection so I thought you-"

"You thought I was cheating on you, right ?" asked Padmé.

Anakin nodded, looking at the ground, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have felt betrayed. I trust you with my life. I don't know why I did this to you."

"Ferus told me about your malfunctioning hand, were you willingly choking me Anakin ?"

Anakin then realized than Ferus had helped him in the path of forgiving, "Padmé… I must thank Ferus," he paused because he felt the other Jedi standing behind him, "But I must be honest, I was so angry that I was aware that I was hurting you."

"Do you realize what you did, Anakin ?"

"Yes, I am not worthy of being your husband…" replied the Chosen One.

"I wasn't talking about this. But as a Jedi, you gave in to your anger, you crossed the dangerous line, Anakin ! I saw a raw anger in your eyes and then when you left, I at last saw the blue eyes I loved so much. I was so disappointed, Anakin !"

"_She's not angry about the fact I hurt her ?" _ thought Anakin.

"But as Ferus told me, you need us to be at peace. You need me to stay in the light, and believe it or not but Ferus has also helped you to stay in that side ! I love you Anakin Skywalker, more than you possibly think, but I swear…" she looked at him with furious eyes, "If you let the darkness grow in your heart once more, I will leave you. My husband is not a monster using his powers to control everyone. "

"Padmé, I am sorry" replied Anakin.

"I already have forgiven you, Anakin. But you should apologize to another one," added the Senator.

"Senator, it's useless I-" started Ferus.

"Shut up Ferus ! I want to hear him asking your pardon for being jealous of you."

"I am truly sorry about the reaction I had towards you Knight Ollin," said Anakin bowing.

"It's not enough Anakin !"

"And I truly thank you for protecting my wife… Ferus" added Anakin looking to his fellow Jedi.

"I only did what I have to, like you would have done… Anakin," replied the other Jedi as Padmé smiled. "I'll be going now, Senator, you are in good hand, I think."

"Alright, but please if you want to come back and talk, you will have to call me Padmé," ordered Anakin's wife.

"You know I won't, Senator," informed Ferus smiling and then he left.

"Jedi" sighed Amidala, "Well Anakin, you have another thing to do to gain my pardon," and she started to undress, "please be gentle."

Anakin leaned to kisser and gently caressed her cheeks, her hairs and then her womb. Padmé started to undress her husband without opening her eyes but was confused because of the smooth touch of the Jedi. As she felt his right hand was nearly touching her, she frowned and opened her eyes only to see a normal hand : the mechanic had disappeared because of an unknown reason but she didn't care, his husband was back, the monster was no more. And once again, the two of them united with all the love they shared for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Ferus Ollin after passing the Red Guards, entered Palpatine's Office completely empty : something was wrong in this place because usually, Palpatine presence was always felt. Coming closer to the black and huge desk, he sat in of the four seats in front of Palpatine's chair, waiting for the Chancellor to come in. Ferus had never felt well in this room, a feeling of a sneaky darkness had always cut his breath but had always tried to hide his discomfort in front of the Chancellor. But right now, the darkness was intoxicating.

"_How could Anakin stay in this room for hours ?" _thought Ferus.

Then Palpatine appeared behind the Jedi, surprised to see the young Knight in his Office without being informed.

"Ferus, my boy, what a pleasant surprise !" said Palpatine with a gentle smile.

"_Even his smile reminds me the evil …" _said the Jedi to himself, "Yes Chancellor, I am sorry to disturb you but I came to tell you that Senator Amidala won't need my protection anymore, we took every precautions and be sure that she'll be safe".

"You did an excellent job, my young Jedi, but I guess it's not surprising."

"I beg your pardon, Chancellor ?" asked Ferus.

"Yes, after all, you were trained by the Cold Queen and you are truly gifted, I'm glad you were the one protecting Amidala."

"Well thank you, Chancellor. But there is many other Jedi as good as I am, even better."

"Only a few are modest as you are, my friend. And what about the incident with Skywalker ?" asked Palpatine with a smile.

"_How did he know ?" _Ferus went silent a few seconds, "There was no incident Chancellor, everything is fine, I promise."

"Well I trust you, Ferus." Palpatine rose and looked at the grand window behind him. "Do you trust me, Knight Ollin ?"

"Of course, Chancellor," replied the Jedi, "_of course not."_

"As you know, the Viceroy of the Confederation has escaped. My spies had retrieved his position and we know that he took refuge to the third moon of Vassek. Perhaps the Jedi could send a team on this moon, and I was thinking of you."

"Chancellor, I am really honored by your trust but only a General could lead such mission."

"Yes, yes I know, Ferus. But I'm sure you could accompany the Master to the moon," said Palpatine smiling as many speeders appeared and immediately disappeared of sight.

"I'll inform the Council of your request, Chancellor," Ferus rose and started to leave at looked at Palpatine who didn't bother to look at him, "I hope I'll see you soon, Chancellor."

"May the Force be with you, Knight Ollin." And then Ferus exited the black and red Office, relieved to feel the darkness shaded away.

* * *

On the main court of the Palace of People, a royal ship was waiting, ready to depart with the two Jedi Master to Coruscant. The ship was all black, probably for stealth, very long and thin, at the end of the ship, above the main ramp, two wings were cutting the straight form of the ship with a pair of symmetrical wing looking exactly like the future Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter. The cockpit was in the middle of the long nose of the ship creating round "bubble" on the ship. It was really a beautiful ship, and probably the insides would be as great as the design of the ship. Obi-wan tried to focused his thoughts on the ship as he felt sadness growing in his heart because he had to leave his family : they had stay four days and that was enough during a war and the Kenobi Family had understood that, knowing that the Jedi were needing elsewhere.

"The ship is all yours, Obi-wan and Siri. Consider it as a marriage's gift," said Queen Nicci.

"We will come back, I promise," replied Siri.

"Not until you have a child then" added Khal Kenobi laughing with Owen.

Blushing, Obi-wan nodded and hugged strongly his brother, Princess Trisca, as well as their children. Waiting for his father to stop talking with Siri, he then hugged his father and his mother who couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Don't worry, we will be fine," stated Obi-wan smiling to his parents.

"We know, just protect her, okay ? I love her very much" said his mother.

"I will." And then, the two Jedi Masters took the ramp of their new ship.

"We love you" yelled the King of Stewjon as everyone present in the court bowed to say goodbye to their Prince.

Obi-wan and Siri smiled, then took each other's hand and entered the ship as the ramp slowly closed behind them. Now they would return to their life in which war was far too present but they knew that if they stayed together, they would be successful. And with a enlightened heart, Siri piloted the ship out of the Palace and engaged the lightspeed, quitting the beautiful planet that gave birth to the one she loved, Obi-wan Kenobi, his husband.

* * *

**Author Note : Well, this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give it to you since I'm going to Italia and I don't take my computer with me. I hope you'll like that one and if you think Anakin's apologizes were too short, keep in mind that Ferus had already done the hard work for his sake. Yeah, I think you noticed that I really like Ferus Ollin, I think he is one of the bravest Jedi and if you don't know him well, you have to read about his life after the Order 66 ! You'll be surprised I promise **

**Anyway please review again ! I love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 : First Move!

**Author Note : hey guys, I'm back ! I must say that Italia is a very nice country and I've seen the famous lake Como where George Lucas took the scene in Attack of the Clones :) ! Anyway, I'm truly sorry for the mistake I made about Anakin in the previous chapter but don't worry, I've found a solution, I'm sure you'll now understand everything, ENJOY.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke up slowly in the bed he was sharing with his wife, under the first lights of the sunrise, and, wanted to let Padmé sleep, he rose and headed to the veranda. He was exhausted but at last, Padmé had truly forgiven him for his recent actions. Anakin had always hated his mechanical hand and when he understood that it was frightening his wife, he had to make it "disappear". Looking to the now flesh-covered hand, the Chosen One remembered how his lost his right hand.

_Running after Dooku on Raxus Prime, Anakin and Obi-wan were separated, because of his stubborness of course : Dooku had once again caused the death of a Jedi, and the young Jedi Knight was way to furious to let him escape, even if Obi-wan ordered him to wait. Skywalker knew he wasn't as good as his Master but he wanted to proove to all of his fellow Jedi that Obi-wan wasn't the only one capable of great things. It wasn't pride, Anakin only wanted to help Obi-wan by letting him rest while he could deal with the problems. _

_He arrived in a dark hangar in which Dooku was waiting for him, smiling._

"_You are brave Skywalker. Brave but foolish" stated Dooku._

"_You are the old fool here, Dooku," replied Anakin with a severe look, "you'll pay for your crimes."_

"_Well of course my young Jedi, but are you able to stop me ?" asked the Sith as he ignited his red lightsaber. "Should we wait for Master Kenobi ?"_

_Enraged by the mockery, Anakin dashed to the Count and attacked. Dooku, using the Force to countered the weakness of his body, was paring every single blow of the Jedi and slowly waited for his opponent to grew tired. Even if the boy was strong, he couldn't hold long against the skills of Darth Tyrannus, and soon, the duel would end._

"_Come on, boy ! Is that all you learnt from your so great Master ?" asked Dooku, grinning._

_Catching his breath, Anakin stepped back and looked to the Count with eyes full of hatred. Then, annoyed by the situation he was in, Skywalker aimed for the head of the Sith but Dooku jumped above a large balcony, dogding the death strike._

"_It is over boy. Surrender," said the Count slowly walking above Skywalker._

_Then Anakin jumped as high as possible but only to realize his terrible mistake because the Count was ready cut him in half, and begging the Force to give him the power to dogde the attack, the young Jedi Knight managed to flew next to the Count and decided to end the duel but could only screamed of pain. Then he saw it, his right forearms on the ground with his hand still holding the blue lightsaber. Falling on his knees, he prepared himself to feel the burning red sword penetrating his body... It was over, once again, because of his pride, Anakin would this time died and would never see his wife again. _

_"Let it be a lesson for all the Jedi," announced Dooku, evily smiling.  
_

_It was then that, even with the overwhelming pain, he heard a huge explosion in the hangar below them and was all the more relieved when Obi-wan came out of the smoke with five ARC troopers behind him. Naturally, Dooku had fleed away before the clones could see him and start to fire. But when the old Sith disappeared, the Chosen One had once again heard the sneaky and terrifying voice of the darkness laughing at him because of his weakness and his constant need of Kenobi. Even if Anakin had accepted that he still had much to learn, he couldn't anything to reply to the voice, as if he also had accepter that Anakin Skywalker, the so-called Chosen One, was a weak Jedi._

"Ani ?" asked Padmé behind him, she had probably felt that she was alone in the bed so she started to worry about her husband. "Are you okay, Anakin ?"

"Yes, Padmé," replied the Jedi Knight, smiling, "I was just thinking about my hand..."

The Senator came closer to him, took the new mechanical hand and kissed it gently, "It's over now, the nightmare is over."

"Yes, I know but I must be honest, having a different hand was a constant souvenir of what could happen if I'm not concentrate," explained Anakin.

"I can understand that, Ani. But I truly prefer having you unharmed, imagine what your mother would say to me if she saw you with a scar," said Padmé smiling, pushing the Jedi on the couch.

"She'd kill for you for sure," added the man laughing and then, forgetting everything, he let his wife kiss him and once again, they made love passionately hoping that Threepio would not come to ask anything to the couple.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Jedi Temple, Ferus Ollin was running in the long and large corridor of his home, hoping to not be late at the Council Meeting in which he was supposed to make his report about the protection of Senator Amidala, and he had to inform the Masters about the information Palaptine gave him hours ago. Reaching the elevator, he was about to close the doors when Siri Tachi, his former Master, came inside, catching her breath because she probably ran in the Temple too.

"Master and padawan, right ?" said Ferus teasing as the elevator started to go up.

"We are not late, so shut up, Ferus," replied the blonde woman, smiling.

"Yes, Master."

And then, the doors opened, Siri entered first in the so enlightened room where all the Council Masters, unless Depa Billaba, were waiting for them. Ferus noticed the gentle smile of Obi-wan Kenobi when he looked to Siri but quietly became serious again.

"Master Tachi, Knight Ollin, please come in," said Master Mundi.

"Master Tachi, we called you for a new mission," stated Mace Windu, "As you see, Master Billaba isn't present in this meeting. She went on Haruun Kal two weeks ago and we haven't received any information yet. You will come with me in order to find my former apprentice."

"Yes Master," replied respectfully Tachi. "When will we depart ?"

"Unfortunately tonight ... Now, Ferus, please." said the Korun Master.

"Yes, Masters. As you all know, Chancellor Palpatine asked me to protect the Senator Amidala and after a whole month, I can assure you that the former Queen of Naboo won't be the target of anything until a certain time : we must stay cautious, she is a major public figure in this planet and the Galaxy," explained Ferus. "I already informed, last night, the Chancellor about the success of my mission."

"Yes he told us. He wanted to be informed as soon as possible," said Mundi.

"Reticent to the Chancellor, you seem, Knight Ollin," noticed Yoda, pointing one of his six fingers toward the human Jedi.

"Yes, Master," replied honestly the Knight standing in the middle of the Council Chamber. He also noticed the gentle touch of his former Master, who was still next to him, telling him that she agreed with him.

"Despise someone, a Jedi do not."

"I didn't mean anything like that."

"What do you mean, Ferus ?" asked Windu.

"A Jedi lives with the Force, he feels thanks to it, he can accomplish many things that the others cannot. We are all able to find the light or the darkness in the heart of the others, but I cannot feel anything from the Chancellor. Moreover, I never felt secure next to him."

"Blind by your feelings, your judgement might be, young Ferus," explained Yoda.

"I wish it was, Master Yoda. But we all know the feeling that I have."

"Palpatine is hiding very well his thoughts and feelings, yes," added Obi-wan, coming to the resuce of Ferus who gave him a smile.

"Yes. My trust in him had shaken," said honestly Mace.

"Then I had to tell you something else," Ferus paused, " when I came to his Office, Palpatine was nowhere to see but then, I felt a horrible presence in the room... Something very cold and dangerous, waiting to strike."

"The Darkside, Ferus ?" asked Yoda with a serious look.

"Yes, Master. I couldn't believe I haven't felt it before, but it is clear that Palpatine is surrounded by the Darkside."

"That would explain the Order 66 and Darth Sidious," said Plo Koon.

"Indeed," replied Obi-wan, "Perhaps should we investigate amoung Palpatine's entourage."

"He would never allow it," recalled Shaak Ti.

"He doesn't need to know. Palpatine had grown great interest in many Jedi, we can use this to our advantages," explained Obi-wan.

"Are you thinkin about Skywalker ? I don't trust the boy, I don't think he can handle such mission," added Windu.

"A padawan to care of, Knight Skywalker has. Do such mission, he cannot," approved Yoda.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking about my former padawan."

"What about me?" asked Ferus, "Palpatine consider him like my friend, he want me to go on the mission to find Gunray as I told Master Windu."

"Are you sure, Ferus ?" asked Siri worried because she already knew, like Obi-wan, that Palaptine was Darth Sidious.

"I can annouce him that Master Fisto is going with his former padawan to find Gunray, and I'm sure he will find a way to flatter me, like he always does," proposed Knight Ollin.

Yoda looked to Mace, as Obi-wan looked to Siri, and then Master Windu stated, "You are a skilled Jedi and a wise man, I trust you in this mission, Ferus. But if you find anything suspicious, do not act alone and inform the Council."

"I will do as the Council demand, Masters," said Ferus bowing.

"May the Force be with you," added Yoda before everybody unless Siri and Obi-wan left the room.

"You let him approach this monster, Obi-wan !" accused Siri.

"I didn't think Ferus would propose himself for such mission !" replied her husband.

"But you could have say no !"

"Without reason ? Siri, Did I have to tell the Council about the Chancellor right now ? Dooku is still leading the CIS with Grievous and we are not strong enough to defeat Sidious."

"I- I don't know ! Force, Obi-wan, you understand that Palpatine will use Ferus to accelerate Anakin's fall ? You see what he did with Padmé !" yelled Siri.

"I know, Siri ! I am worried for Ferus too ! But, for an unknown reason, your former padawan is able to feel the true nature of Palpatine and perhaps the day when we stop him will come sooner because of Ferus !"

"But what if he was killed by an order of Sidious ?" asked Siri tears in her sapphire eyes.

"Shhh," Obi-wan took her in his arms, "Ferus is a great Jedi, as powerful as Anakin and much wiser. He'll be okay, I promise." He kissed her gently, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I know, Obi-wan... And I know that Palpatine will include my boy in his plan... Ferus better take a padawan after this mission ! I won't have to look after him every time then !"

Obi-wan smiled, "He would be a great teacher."

"Of course he will," said Siri still sad.

"Come, my dear wife, I'll make you forget your worries," replied Obi-wan sending the picture of his bed in Siri's mind who couldn't help but blush and kiss her husband.

"Yes, you have to," added the woman smiling.

* * *

Ten hours later, Obi-wan and Siri joined, in the main hangar of the Temple, Master Windu as well as Master Fisto and Nahdar Vedd, the Mon Calamar Jedi Knight, next to two shuttle, who were having a little chat. As they came closer, Obi-wan also noticed that Ferus and Knight Seucra were approaching the hanger too. Nodding to the couple, Fisto went to talk to Aayla as Vedd and the squad of clones entered the small Republic shuttle and took off.

"Well Siri," said Windu, "it is time." And then he entered the other shuttle.

Turning back to see Ferus, Siri wished him good luck for his new mission and added :" And you that if you die, I would never forgive you, Ferus !"

"I love you too, Master," replied Ferus laughing.

"Well Master Kenobi," started the blonde Jedi taking her husband in her arms, "it's the second time you stay resting here while I'm on mission. Did you cheat for having a seat on the Council Obi-wan ?"

"My secret is no more, then..." teased Obi-wan.

"I'll come back," replied the woman.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too, my husband," and then she kissed him passionately and when their lips separated, she ran into the shuttle which took off immediately for Haruun Kal.

"I'll miss her, as always," stated Ferus as Obi-wan smiled to the black sky of Coruscant. "Good night Obi-wan."

"Good night, Ferus," and then Obi-wan took a speeder to an unknow direction after avoiding Fisto's starfighter which just left the landing platform, leaving Aayla Secura alone in the middle on this round area.

"Do you know where Master Kenobi is going, Ferus ?" asked the twi'lek Jedi trying to hide her disappointment.

"Are you ok, Aayla ?"

"It's just ..." the female Jedi paused, "Master Fisto and I have decided that we couldn't continue our relationship. Our commitment to the Order is too important."

"Those words are Fisto's. What were yours ?"

"I said those words too," answered Secura looking to the ground.

"What were the words you wanted to say ?" asked again Ferus.

Aayla smiled gently, "Always so clever, right ? Kit and I … It wasn't feeling righ, we don't know each other very well and we didn't have the time to learn about the other."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the separation isn't hard, I'm just disappointed that he considered me like a piece of meal."

"Do not say that again Aayla Secura," said Ferus very serious, "you are one of the kindest and the more comprehensive Jedi in this Order. You are strong, patient and disciplined and the most -" Ferus stopped before saying something he might regret.

"The most what ? Why did you stop ?"

"I was just saying that you were one of the best Jedi of our generation," replied Ollin, nearly blushing.

"Oh... Thank you, Ferus." The woman was clearly disappointed by the answered he gave her, "But you and Skywalker are much better than me."

"You are too severe with yourself, Aayla..." an akward silent settled between the two Jedi Knight. "Well, I should be going. I have a new mission tomorrow, I must be prepare. Good night Aayla." And then Ferus started to walk away but after walking a few meters, the man felt the Twi'lek reaching his mind like they used to when they were together, and after letting her penetrating his thoughts, he felt it : the pure love that she still felt for him, the dying whish to kiss him and to make love to him, the constant regret of their separation as well as her worries about the war and her fellows Jedi. He turned back, slowly, looking at her unable to understand what just happen but she was stanging in front of him with the same smile she was wearing since the depart of the Masters : the smile wasn't for Fisto but for him …

"I'm sorry Ferus, I shouldn't have" said the blue Jedi turning back in order to not look at him, ashamed.

"Why ?" simply asked Ferus. "Why did you end our relationship four months ago ? Why did you tell me you didn't love me ?"

"Because I was too worried ! I was scared to see you never coming back because of this kriffing war ! I thought if I let you go, perhaps you wouldn't be distracted by your feelings and you would leave ! I love you so much that I can't bear the idea to see you dead ! I tried to forget you but you don't know ho much I lov-" Ferus was already kissing her, tears rolling on his face.

"You are an idiot, Aayla Secura. Because of your actions, I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you anymore," he kissed her again, "I love you so much, and I will prove you tonight," and then, the two of them quickly exited the hangar and headed to their quarters where they, at last, united their body once more for all the night.

* * *

Threepio entered Padmé's bedroom where Anakin and the Senator were laying on the bed, only caressing each other in a tight embrace : in fact, they were far too tired to make love again today.

Noticing the gold protocol droid, Anakin rose and asked what the droid wanted.

"Master Kenobi is waiting in the veranda Master Anakin, shall I tell him to leave ?" asked C3PO.

"It's ok. Tell him we are coming," replied Padmé and the droid disappeared.

"Well I should have expect a visit," said Anakin worried about what his Master would say.

A few seconds later, the couple arrived in the veranda where Obi-wan was standing, his hood covering his head, looking at the traffic in the Capital City.

"What a surprise Obi-wan," said Padmé smiling.

"Hello Padmé, how are you feeling ?" asked the Jedi Master looking to Anakin with suspicious eyes.

"I'm feeling tired because of the Senate's work but thanks to Anakin, I'm very well," and then, Obi-wan, relieved, smiled to his former padawan.

"What about you, my young friend ?"

"I'm good, Master. My next mission is in a week because the 501st must rest, as the Kaminoan ordered us," answered Skywalker.

"Yes, I heard about it. I'm here because of that," explained Obi-wan with a serious tone.

"Are you already taking my husband to the war, Master Kenobi ?" asked Padmé, annoyed.

"No, Senator," replied Kenobi with a smile, "I'm offering you vacation. Ahsoka is sent to her clan for four days in order to pass the woman's ritual of her people, so you are totally free... for now. And I also know that you don't have any Senate's session until ten days, Padmé."

"And ?" said Anakin impatient.

"I was about to suggest to go see your familly Anakin," said simply Obi-wan, stroking his beard.

"You at last can meet my mother, Master ?"

"I think so, Anakin."

Anakin was now smiling like a nine years old child and hugged strongly his former Master, the man he considered like his father.

"I'm so happy, Master. She always wanted to thank you and all, and it's been more than a year since we saw her !"

"I hope Cliegg had healed perfectly," said Padmé smiling to his husband.

Obi-wan couldn't help but smile to the sight of those two : they were like those children so happy to do something that their parents promised them.

"But Obi-wan, what about Siri ?" asked Padmé.

"She's in mission, unfortunately, but I'm sure Anakin's mother will have another occasion to meet my dear wife."

"Wife ? Are you married ?" asked Padmé, her eyes shining of curiosity.

Laughing, Obi-wan informed the couple, "well yes, I will tell you everything during the trip, alright ?"

"So let's depart right now !" yelled Anakin as he and Padmé ran into the appartment to prepare their luggages..

"_Did I say that he was learning patience ?" _sighed Obi-wan in his mind.

* * *

In the deep space, Siri was reading the holopad about the planet she and Mace were heading to : it was a dangerous planet in all of its aspects, the lights were not powerful enough to let you see five meters in front of you, the creatures living there were all deadly strong and the flower could eat something as big as a human. But the Council Master Billaba disappeared and it was her mission, her duty, to bring her back to their home amoug the Jedi.

"Do you miss him ?" asked frankly Windu.

"Who, Master ?"

"Obi-wan. I know you two are in love," he paused as he sensed Siri panicking, "it's alright, Siri. Your relationship feels like it is written by the Force itself, that why I allow it."

"Weren't you clearly against the idea of letting the Jedi love another man or woman ?" asked Siri.

"I am against the passion, Siri. I am against what the Code forbiddes," explained Mace.

"That's why Obi-wan told us that this rules was to remain in the Code. Passion is dangerous, not pure love."

"But many man or woman don't know what pure love is."

"That's true, that is why it's so rare. But even we, Jedi, love : we love the Force, we love every single life that it created, we love every planet or plants it created as we also love our fellow Jedi. This is how I love Obi-wan," informed Tachi.

"What if Obi-wan died during the war ? Would you seek revenge and kill the one who murdered your man ?" asked Windu looking to the woman with a sad look.

"I will bring him to justice, as a Jedi, like Obi-wan would want me to do. I would probably die because of his death but I would never fall to the Darkside... I would be ashamed and unworthy of his love."

"Staying in the light isn't so easy in such situation... Many had fall and will fall because of such feelings," added the Korun Master.

"Love is not a feeling, Master. Love is simply the life. And you, of all the people, should know that we can always fight the darkness... In fact, you are one of the most qualified to love someone, Master," said Siri with a smile. "You know how to counter your own darkness, your own fear and anger... Love bring fear at first, and you must control it as a Jedi and not as a mere human or you will surely fall."

"Do you think love makes you a better Jedi, Siri Tachi ?"

"Of course, Master. Haven't you ever consider it ? Haven't you ever felt something for somebody ?" asked the blonde Jedi.

"It is a too private question."

"When I was young, I always thought that you and my Master, Adi Gallia, were involved," stated Siri grinning.

"We were young," replied Mace blushing.

"The Jedi Order must change, Mace," Siri paused, "and accepting that a Jedi is able to control the love he feels for another, like he did with all of the other thing, is the first step to this changeover..."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, it's done ! Obi-wan will at last meet Shmi, Siri will find a real challenge soon and perhaps you understood what would Siri gain after this mission ;) Ferus is also now playing a huge role in Obi-wan's plan to stop Sidious and yes, I do love the couple Ferus-Aayla ( I don't know why ) ! I hope you'll forgive me about the fact that I forget about Anakin's hand ( remember Obi-wan saved his arms on Geonosis, sorry !). Next time then : The Lars, Depa Billaba and Sidious !**

**Please, read and review as always, you are all great !**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 : Reunion !

Observing the splendid city of Coruscan under the lights of sun from the huge window of his Office, Palpatine was thinking about his next move in his dark plan to destroy the word ans his republic. He knew that Skywalker was an important key to his success, but recently, he had understood that the Chosen One was not the only way to become Emperor and to kill the Jedi : Skywalker was walking more and more away from the darkness because of his friend but an other Jedi, as powerful as the boy from Tatooine, seemed to be more and more interested by Darth Sidious. He had already converted a powerful Jedi Master to his cause so how could a mere Knight resist him ? But of course, this Knight was far more intelligent to abandon the light, Palpatine will need to increase the temptation to bring the fall of the young man. And then, when the Jedi would fall, he would make Skywalker and the man fight to the death in order to get the best apprentice. Hearing the holocommunicator on his black desk, Palpatine sat and his thoughts as he always did when Jedi were coming to his Suite.

"What is it ?" asked the Chancellor with a dark voice, already knowing that Ferus Ollin was coming.

"Pardon me, my Lord," answered the woman, his secretary, "Jedi Knight Ollin is aksing the permission to see you."

"Very well, let him in," replied the Sith Lord, smiling.

Seconds later, the boy in his tradictionnal beige tunic passed the grey doors, arranging his hair and the gold streak, and came in front of the desk, bowing to the old Chancellor.

"Chancellor," said respectfully the young Jedi.

"Ferus, my boy !" replied Palpatine claping his hands, "I'm surprise to see you so soon. I guess the Council didn't sent you to hunt Gunray."

"No Chancellor, the Council decided to give me a rest after the whole month of protection."

"You earn it of course but I am worried about the Council decision."

"Do not worry, Chancellor," reassured the Jedi Knight, "Master Fisto and his former padawan are quiet capable."

"Of course Ferus, but with you, the failure wasn't possible," flattered the Sith Lord.

"Master Fisto is a member of the Council. No Jedi Knight is better than him."

"You are too severe with yourself my young Jedi. Don't you read the Holonet about the war, Ferus ?" asked Palpatine gently smiling.

"The press is always exaggerating the facts, Chancellor, so no I don't," replied honestly Ferus.

"Well then you are not aware of the name they gave you after your victory on Jabiim and the fantastic job that you did with Amidala," Sidious paused, "You are called the Strategist, my boy."

"I didn't ask for such name. I don't want to be a public figure, I never was and I will never be."

"You earn it, trust me : you are a great leader and I look forward the day you become General. And I think you are quiet aware of what the others think of you, especially the female gender. And you are making many man jealous by being close to Knight Secura," said Palpatine nearly laughing.

"Aayla Secura is a very old friend..."

"I suspected as much, son." Ferus tried to not grimace because of Palpatine's words, "But you are a public figure, as well as Skywalker and his padawan, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda or Windu and your master. This is not a bad thing, Ferus, the people need to trust the Jedi, so the Holopress keep them informed of our heroes."

"Probably, Chancellor."

"Anyway, I'm glad you were the one informing about the Council's decision. Now excuse me, my boy, I have urgent matters," said Darth Sidious rising and heading to his private room. "I hope you'll come to me soon, I do enjoy your company."

"As I do, Chancellor," and then the Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin exited the all red and grey Office of the Leader of the Republic.

Waiting to not sense Ferus' presence anymore, Palpatine pushed a secret button on bas-relief of the Great Hyperspace War, and entered the hidded dark room where he put his black robe and hood on his face. After taping a few buttons, he waited for the transmission to start.

"Yes, my Lord ?" asked Darth Tyrannus on the holoprojector.

"How is progressing General Grievous ?"

"He had destroyed the clones' unit and is now dealing with the two Jedi, Master," explained Count Dooku.

"Grievous must succeed, our plans may change."

"Change, my Lord ?"

"Do you know Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin ?" asked Darth Sidious.

"The so-called "Strategist", yes I do. He was the one winning the battle on Jabiim."

"Where you failed, Tyrannus," remembered Palpatine. "Ollin is a powerful Jedi and a rival to Skywalker, we need to rally Ollin to our cause."

"He will join us or die, my Master," replied Dooku.

"Capture Knight Secura as a bait, he will come to you."

"Are you sure ?"

"He loves her, of course he will come."

Dooku smiled evily, "It will be done, my Lord" and then the transmission ended.

Then, slowly sitting on the rich black chair behind him, Palpatine asked the darkside of the Force to let him see the futur of his plan.

_A man dressed in black with piece of armor on his chest and shoulders was walking in a black room, where the darkside was overwhelming, and took the steps to come closer to a black throne. Next to the throne was standing a man looking like Skywalker, ready to defend the hooded figure sitting on the black chair. And withtout looking to the man in black, the hooded person said :_

"_Welcome home Ferus," he paused, "Lord Vader, please."_

_And then Skywalker ignited a red lightsaber and stand between Ferus and the throne, "The Emperor was kind enough to not punish you personally, so I am the one you'll fight."_

"_You don't have to fight Anakin ! I walked away from the darkness, why can't you ?"_

"_Because the darkside had give me the power to save everyone. Could you say the same ? You were too weak and you lost everything..."_

"_You turned because of me, Anakin ! Please, don't make me fight you !" begged Ollin._

"_That's what Obi-wan said before we fought, and I'm alive," said Anakin grinning._

"_You only survived because Sidious stopped both your Master and mine, but he failed to kill them and now look at you ! " yelled angrily Ferus._

"_So you came to finish what they couldn't achieve ?." _

_Ferus laughed, "Are you serious, Skywalker ?"_

_Then Ferus ignited a blue lightsaber and the deadly dance began where each opponent drawing on the Force too increase their power : a fighter of the Darkside against the repentant one fighting for the Ligh once again._

The vision became blur and Palpatine returned in his world, inside the dark room, and realized that he passed an hour contemplating the wonderful vision. The plan was perfect and soon, the whole Jedi Order would fall because of Ferus Ollin and Anakin Skywalker. And then, Palpatine would have his revenge, he would be the most powerful being in the galaxy and nothing would stop him.

"_It's not true, I haven't defeated the death yet... My research about Plagueis are not achieved." _thought the Chancelor Palpatine as he headed to his secret Archives Room. "_But soon... Very soon."_

* * *

A silver ship with two long curved wings at the nose was flying above the sandy ground of Tattooine and headed to the dangerous desert, far away from the small city as Mos Espa. Anakin Skywalker was piloting the ship with his wife next to him, with C3PO and R2D2 on the cockpit, only Master Kenobi wasn't present with them for an unknown reason but the Chosen One had decided to not bother his master. Then Anakin saw a small habitation, with nothing but sand and vaporators around, and landed the ship of the Senator Amidala. Sensing that Obi-wan had noticed they had landed, he decide to exited the ship first and took the ramp get out followed by Padmé and the two droids. Outside, the whole Lars family was waiting from them and Padmé noticed that Cliegg Lars was having a mechanical leg, allowing him to stand as the others.

"Welcome Home, brother," said Owen, smiling to the Jedi Knight.

"Hello Owen, Beru," replied Anakin hugging the two lovers. Then he nodded with a smile to Cliegg and hugged his mother, "I missed you, Mom. I'm glad you are fine."

"I missed you too Ani and Padmé as well. But last time, you had short hair !" said Shmi.

"Isn't he even more handsome ?" asked Padmé teasing.

"You are magnificent, Anakin," stated Shmi, with a huge smile full of pride.

"Let's get inside, then," added Cliegg joyfully.

"Wait, please," said Anakin as the Lars were looking to him curiously, "I promised you something last time, Mom."

And then, a man with a brown robe and a hood on his face came out, slowly and proudly, the silver ship of Padmé. Withtout saying a word, he came in front of Shmi Skywalker, behind Anakin.

"Mom, every one … May I present you the man wh taught me everything, my Master : Obi-wan Kenobi."

And then a gust of wind pulled off the hood and the face of Obi-wan Kenobi was clearly seen, as if the Force was introducing itself Obi-wan. At first, the auburn Master kept his serious look as if he didn't know what to say, and in fact, he never met Shmi Skywalker so he didn't know what to say.

"It is a honor to meet you, Master Kenobi," said Shmi smiling, "you are the one who made Anakin as he is today and I want to thank you with all my heart."

"We all want to thank you, Master Kenobi," added Cliegg as Owen nodded.

"_Owen is thanking me too ? Where is the strict man that I know ?" _thought Obi-wan with a smile. "I only did what I had to do. And I didn't do so much, your son is the best Jedi I've ever seen so... I don't need to be congratulate or to be thanked."

"I told you. Obi-wan is the most modest man in this galaxy," said Anakin grinning.

Laughing, Cliegg proposed again to get inside as the whole assembly came to sit at a white table where Obi-wan, as he recalled, had been scolded by Owen when he was returning Luke to his family. In fact, nothing had change compare to his memories, the old Owen had keep his home as he knew it when he was younger. Beru, as she used to in his past, brought drinks and food for everyone and sat next to Owen who took her hand gently. Then Cliegg's son started the conversation :

"Is it true what every one say about you, Master Kenobi ?"

"Could you be more precise, Owen. Can I call you Owen ?" said Obi-wan.

"Of course, Master Kenobi. Well, in Mos Eisley and Mos Espa, every one is talking about the war. The Jedi are as famous as other Hutt or bounty hunter and," Owen paused, "No one wants to fight you. They said you are the most powerful Jedi of the Order, the Sith Slayer and the Negotiator."

"These names are just words, Owen;" said seriously the Council Member.

"Of course it's true Owen," yelled Anakin grinning to his former master, "Obi-wan had defeated the leader of the Separatist and believe me, the war would end thanks to Obi-wan."

Owen smiled to his brother and looked at Obi-wan once more, "So the press isn't lying so often."

"That's true. And you must understand that as a General of the Republic, my reputation had often lead my to victory withtout fighting. Even if the holomedia is exagerating."

"That's how the Tusken Raiders are winning against farmers. The rumors about them bring fear in our hearts," said Cliegg.

"Yes, and they used such fear. But they are clans, not an entire people guiding by the same leader and that's why you shouldn't fear them. When such day, when the Tusken will rally themselves in an army, the Jedi would come," explained Obi-wan remembering that he had to stop A'Sharad Hett who was leading the Tusken against the farmer in his previous life.

"Would you come ?" asked Beru.

"Many Jedi are as good as I am, even better," Obi-wan looked to Anakin, "do not worry, the Jedi would protect you, no matter what."

"If I'm not the one sending here, I wanted you or Siri to protect Tattooine," stated Anakin as Padmé nodded to her husband.

"Who is Siri, Anakin ?" asked Shmi.

"She is …," Anakin paused and sensing that Obi-wan let him speak, went on, "She is Obi-wan's wife."

"You are married ?" asked Cliegg.

"Even if the Jedi are not supposed to, yes I am married to Siri Tachi, a fellow Jedi Master," replied Obi-wan smiling as he thought about Siri and her beautiful blonde hair.

"Yes, we know that it is forbidden, Anakin told us when he married Padmé..." said Shmi, clearly sad to not have been at Anakin's marriage.

"It is forbidden because when a Jedi doesn't control his feelings, he might fall... The love between two Jedi isn't as simple as for others. Tell me Mr Lars, if your wife was gravely ill, wouldn't you do everything to heal her ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Of course, I would do everything I could," replied the old man.

"A Jedi can't afford to do so. Because of such wills, the Jedi might search a solution in the darkest aspect of the Force. And then, who could prevent him to not save his wife, or his own life ? A corrupted Jedi is the worst weapon in the Galaxy..." explained Obi-wan looking to Anakin with an accusing look but the boy didn't notice.

"Are you talking about the Sith, Master Kenobi ?" asked Shmi.

"Yes and no. A sith is not a Jedi. But a Sith is as dangerous as a fallen Jedi and if a Jedi fall, it is because of a Sith most of the times..."

"Do you know fallen Jedi ?" asked Owen curious.

"I do. Even friends of mine have fallen in the darkness," replied Obi-wan still looking to Anakin.

"Is redemption possible ?" asked again the futur uncle of Luke Skywalker.

"It depends. One of my friend had managed to walk in the Light again and he is still a Jedi. He realized his mistakes and understood that the Sith had poisonned his mind and I assure you, his first priority is to stop this Sith," informed Obi-wan talking about Quinlan Vos, "But I know a story that my Master had told me once..."

"Qui-Gon Jinn ?" asked Shmi.

"Yes, Qui-Gon and I had to fight against his fallen apprentice and unfortunately for the dark Jedi, he died painfully. Only then, after the fight, Qui-Gon told me his story. Centuries ago, a young Jedi had a dream about his wife in which he saw her dying giving birth. Grief-stricken, the Jedi decided to ask his old friend's help in order to save his wife and naturally, the friend revealed an ancient power able to save someone from the death."

"Immortality ?" asked Padmé.

"Exactly. So the Jedi begged his friend to teach him such power. Please, the old friend aggreed only if the Jedi pledge himself to his teaching even if he perfectly knew the Jedi would fall to the darkside of the Force. In the end, the fallen Jedi eradicated all of his Jedi friend but was stop by his former Master. Realising that he was tricked, the fallen Jedi lost everything, including his wife when she saw the monster he became. And then, because of his lust for power, the fallen Jedi became the slave of the darkness, living a horrible life of pain and anger..." as Obi-wan finished, a tear rolled on his right cheek but wiped it quickly.

"I understand why marriage is forbidden then..." said Cliegg.

"It shouldn't be, Mr Lars. Passion and lust are forbidden but marriage isn't as poor as those words, don't you think ? To marry someone isn't a simple action, it bind you to the other, prooving that you are nothing without the other. Marriage isn't a selfish thing, at that's how a Jedi should love. We are taught since we are little, in the Temple, to love with an open heart and that's how we had to do it. That's why passion is forbidden because it has nothing to do with love," explained Obi-wan.

"Yes but the fallen Jedi was in love too," recalled Beru.

"He was, but he didn't love with an open heart. He could not bear the pain by losing his wife, so he tried to save her, to have her forever, and that is selfsish. A Jedi knows that we will all see each other when we pass away, we just have to wait."

"Weren't you sad and angered when your Master died ?" asked Shmi.

"I was. And I nearly fell but I would have been ashamed to give it to my anger, what would my Master say ? It was his time, we must overcome the pain, not forget it nor feeling nothing : we are also human. But a Jedi controls his mind and heart."

"You understand why the Order is reticent to change the rule of attachment, Mom" sighed Anakin.

"I do," Shmi looked to Obi-wan, " and I guess you are the leader of the group wanting to change it."

Obi-wan smiled but Anakin replied before the Master could say anything, "He is the bravest Master so of course, he is the leader !"

"How many are you in this group, Master Kenobi ?" asked Clieeg.

"Not enough, I guess. I have to convince the Council Masters about the subject because we are still a minority..." explained Siri's husband.

"I hope you will succeed in your task, Master Kenobi. I truly understand why you want to change this rule," said kindly Anakin's mother.

"Obi-wan will success. After all, he is the "_Negotiator_" and he is also a Prince," said Padmé grinning to the Jedi Master.

"A Prince ?" asked Beru.

"Padmé ….," sighed the Jedi Master, " Yes, my father is a king of a planet, that's all. I am a Jedi above all."

Then Beru rose and asked Padmé if she could help him for dinner and of course she gladly accepted and followed the young woman with Owen and Anakin in the kitchen leaving Shmi Cliegg and Obi-wan alone.

"Anakin loves you very much," stated Shmi.

"We are like brothers," replied honestly the Jedi, "but of course I am the elder."

Cliegg laughed lightly as well as Shmi who pursued, "He told me he considered you more like a father."

"That was before the war. And he's too old to be my son, don't you think ?" said Obi-wan winking.

"I am sorry for your master. Anakin told me you had to train him because Qui-Gon asked you to," said Shmi with remorse.

"Qui-Gon's death wasn't due to Anakin nor you. But... Thank you. And I assure, training Anakin had been hard, yes, because of his abilities but I enjoyed every moment of my life as his master."

"You have fulfilled his dreams by training him and I am so proud of him... You have done an excellent job, Master Kenobi."

"Please, call me Obi-wan. And you had done an great job too. When I took Anakin as my learner, he was already as wonderful as now."

"Then, Obi-wan can you tell me why I see, sometimes, a great darkness in my boy's eyes ?" asked Shmi Lars.

Obi-wan smiled gently and after looking carefully in her brown eyes, he replied, "There is, in Anakin circle, a dangerous presence which is trying to twist his mind. Anakin is the Chosen One so the potentiel most powerful Jedi and so a threat to our enemies. They want him... They want him to betray us all and destroy the whole Order. But don't worry, Anakin is strong and would not fall, I promise you."

Deep in his heart, Obi-wan hoped that he was saying the truth to Anakin's family. Then, the four young adults came back from the kitchen with plate and started to serve and Obi-wan let his mind forget about his dark past and all of his worries during the dinner.

* * *

In the middle of huge dark red flowers, the Republic Shuttle landed next to the Command Center of Harun Kal from where lights of the clones' helmet were easily seen in this penumbra. Looking behind her, Siri Tachi asked Master Windu if there was a sun for such planet.

"Of course Siri," answered Windu, "but not at this season."

"How is your home-world under the sun then ?"

"It's a messy jungle, and you could understand why the flora is so dangerous : the water of this planet is toxic."

"Wonderful," replied Siri sighing.

"Come on," said the Korun Master heading to the Command Center where a clone with green stripes welcomed them.

"Where are the Separatist, Commander ?" asked Windu.

"We have won, Sir. You won't find any droid here, they left since Master Bilaba disappeared," answered the clone.

"Did you register her last position ?" asked Siri.

"She wanted to stop the terrorist group in Pelek Baw, the ca"-

"The capital city," cut Windu. "Who are those terrorist ?"

"Kar Vastor," said a voice behind them.

Mace Windu turned back as well as Siri and saw the bald man standing in front of them, with a menacing look, "He is leading a group of Akk Guards against the government so Master Bilaba ran after him." The man was clearly a Korun male and as every other Korun, he was Force-sensitive. Then this strange man started to laugh. "Mace, I'm glad to see you again, my friend !"

"You didn't change a bit," replied Windu smiling.

"You still haven't any hair," said the man teasing.

"Siri Tachi, may I present Nick Rostu, a very irritable friend."

The so-called Rostu came closer to the blonde woman and kissed her left hand, "I didn't know that Jedi were so beautiful."

"She's not for you, Nick," said sternly Windu.

"Is she yours ? Oh come on, why do you always end up in better situation ?" asked Rostu.

"Didn't I tell you to focus more ? See her hand."

Then Rostu noticed the white ring that Siri had kept because Mace was totally aware of the life she was having with Obi-wan.

"Is he better than me ?" demanded Rostu.

"Of course," replied Siri laughing, "he's even better than Mace."

"I heard that Siri !" yelled Windu. "But yes, her husband is better than me."

"A jedi right ? What a wonderful love-story to tell to your children," added Rostu winking. "Anyway, I know that Jedi Bilaba has entered the main bunker of Vastor so we'll need a squad of your clones."

"How do you know she's there ?" asked Siri.

"I lost her presence when she entered the building,"explained the Korun man, "Can she handle a fight ?"

"Siri had trained with her husband and myself since the war, she'll be more than useful," replied Windu, nodding to Tachi.

"Alright let's go then."

Then ten clones and the two Jedi followed Nick Rostu in the dark jungle which was the border of the Capital City, Pelek Baw. In the middle of all those trees, the clones were often falling because of rots or plants and even with their lights, they couldn't see very well in their helmets; and the Jedi had to use the Force in order to detect what was in front of them. After ten minutes walking and killing deadly creatures, the whole team arrived in the city where the damages of war were surprisingly not important.

"Pelek Baw is made in a very hard metal. Even a lightsaber wouldn't slice a wall," informed Mace to Siri who nodded.

"The bunker is here," said Nick as he pushed a hiding button, "we must be careful, they had already stop a Jedi Master."

"We know," replied Siri with her characteristic cold tone.

The group walked in a dark corridor which was clearly going down and then, the clones entered first a much bigger and rectangular room. After informing the Jedi that the area was clear, Mace walked in the room and then ran in the middle of it where Depa Bilaba were laying on the ground. Joining him, Siri felt that the member of the Council wasn't dead, but not naturally unconscious.

"Something is terribly wrong here," stated Nick behind them.

Suddenly, the Force was screaming at Siri to Forcepushed Bilaba away from them because the Master had ignited her scarlett lightsaber and aimed at Windu's gut but was immediately sent meters away because of Siri's action.

Chocked but quickly understanding the situation, Windu ordered the clones and Rostu to attack the Akk Guards who appeared around them. Then, he looked to his former padawan, the one he considered like his daughter.

"I know you will come for me, Mace. You should never have sent me to Haruun Kal. And I should never have come. But what's done can never be undone. I know you think I've gone mad. I haven't. What's happened to me is worse. I've gone sane. And nothing is more dangerous than a Jedi who is finally sane," said Depa in a calm tone.

"You are not sane, I have seen the records of your actions, and I hoped that you didn't fall, Depa..." replied Mace regretful.

"So the mighty Mace Windu is here to stop me ?" Depa laughed, "you can't ! I am a better adpet of the Vaapad, how could you defeat me ?"

"That's why Master Tachi is here. I have taught her everything that I know, and believe me she will be a challenge."

"Then come !" yelled Depa as she jumped in front of Mace aiming his legs but the Korun Jedi jumped too in order to dodge and in the same time, Siri attacked Depa with a deadly coldness and concentration. Soon, Windu came to help Siri as he understood that she was only showing her Vaapad to the fallen Jedi in order to create the surprise. The fight was truly amazing, the three purple blades clashing against each other, the constant yelled of Depa against the calm of the two Jedi... Nick Rostu could believe how fast and graceful they were. Then, Depa threw her robe in Mace's face and managed to land a shallow stike to Mace's chest and Siri, understanding that the Korun Master couldn't kill the one he considered like his daughter, kicked Depa's head. Then, worried for Windu, she decided to switch her fighting style for Makashi, in which she was far more effective. And the trick worked because after a few strikes and counter-attack, Depa fell on the ground, tired and then realising her terrible mistake, she ran to Windu to check his health. As Depa's cries were heard, Siri felt another Force-sensitive coming in the room.

"It's Vastor," yelled Nick Rostu, still fighting an Akk-Guard.

"Ah, the Cold Queen, isn't it ?" asked Vastor. "What are the Jedi's rules for a duel ?"

"No rules, Vastor. You are not Jedi," replied coldly Siri and using the Force, she threw her purple lightsaber toward the terrorist, cutting the hand holding the vibroblade. The man screamed of pain and didn't noticed Rotsu knocking him out from behind.

"Well said, Master Tachi !" congratulated Nick, " I hope we'll se-" he stopped as he looked behind Siri who, already guessing that Depa had moved, raised her lightsaber. But Depa Bilaba wasn't trying to kill Siri, in fact, she was kneeling in the middle of the room, holding her desactivated lightsaber against her head, ready to commit suicide.

"Depa ! NOOOOOOOO" screamed Mace when he saw her but before the fallen Jedi could do anything, a blaster's bolt shot the hilt and Depa fell unconscious on the ground. She wasn't dead, every Force-sensitive could feel it and Siri understood that Nick had shot in the hilt because he didn't want to see Depa die. Mace came painfully next to Depa's inert body and, tears on his face informed that the woman was in coma. Siri approached and touched Windu's shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Windu," said honestly the blonde woman.

"It's alright, she's not dead. And in the end … she find redemption."

"Perhaps the Healer of the Temple could do something," suggested Siri.

"Perhaps, but Depa will never be the same now."

"What do you mean ? She realised her mistakes," said Rostu coming to see Bilaba.

"Yes but she won't want to touch a lightsaber anymore, I know her," explained Mace smiling as he caressed Depa's hair.

"But she is alive," remembered Siri, "She won't give up, and even if she won't fight anymore, you will see her again."

"You are right Siri. You have done an excellent job today."

"How is your chest ?" asked worried the blonde woman.

"Nothing serious, Master Tachi," replied Mace.

"Master ?"

"A seat is vacant on the Council now, and you showed me that it would be a mistake to not have you on the Council. Congratulations, Master Tachi," said gently Mace, "and thank you, to not kill her when you could have..." and then Mace Windu rose, taking Depa's body in his arms, joined the three last clones and disappeared in the darkness of the corridor they took before this nightmare. The mission was over, Depa Bilaba was saved but Siri knew the Jedi would have to stay in order to watch the rebuilding of this planet, Haruun Kal, the home world of Mace Windu.

* * *

**Author's Note : And it's done ! Siri Tachi will sit at the Council when she will return to Coruscant :D ! In canon, Obi-wan gained Bilaba's seat but as you already know, Obi-wan is sitting on the Council wince Geonosis. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, which was longer than the others, and don't worry, the Tattooine's trip is not over !**

**Next time : Tattooine, again yes, and Ahsoka !**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 : Alternate world.

**Author Note : I'm back ! I'm sorry, I was really busy with my lawyer's studies and everything ! Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy !**

Walking in the long red corridors next to Ferus Ollin, Ahsoka was heading to the Office of Chancellor, and even if she truly disliked Palpatine, she would do as the Council told her : the Jedi had to inform Anakin's whereabouts as Palpatine requested. The female Togruta, passing the four red guards couldn't help to think about what Knight Ollin wanted to say : after all, she was Anakin's padawan so she truly could inform Palpatine about his master. So why Ollin was here with her ? Her thoughts were interrupted as the heavy doors opened in front of them, letting the two Jedi noticed that the Chancellor wasn't in the room yet. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt that Ollin seemed truly disturbed by something she couldn't see or feel but, seeing his face, that was certainly painful.

"Are you alright, Knight Ollin ?" asked the Togruta girl.

"Y-yes, Ahsoka," replied the man, even if he wasn't. The darkness of this room was still overwhelming him like everytime he came in this Office. He had understood with the conclusion of the Jedi Council that this menacing darkness was nothing but the darkside of the Force and that Palpatine was in grave danger : that why he had been ordered to protect the man of the Republic since two days. Then, Palpatine came insight of the two Jedi and welcomed them with his usual and warm smile.

"Ah Ferus ! I'm happy to see you again but you know you don't have to abandon your duty to talk with me, even if I wish you could say to council me with all of the Republic's difficulties. And I'm glad to see you, Padawan Tano. How is your master ?" asked gently Palpatine.

"Master Skywalker had been granted a rest."

"Well he truly deserves it ! I don't know if we could have gain any battle without him, or you two of course !" said the Chancellor.

"Many Jedi are as good as him, but it's true that my Master is gifted," agreed Ahsoka with a smile.

"I don't think so, my young Jedi. By the way Ferus, do you have any news about Master Fisto's mission ?"

"_Oh that's the reason of Ollin's coming..." _thoughts the Togruta.

"Yes, Chancellor. Master Fisto had just returned from the planet. Unfortunately, it was a trap for the Jedi : they encountered General Grievous and only Master Fisto came back alive."

"_I didn't know that. I wish Grievous was stopped : our victory would be much quicker,"_ said Ahsoka to herself again.

"I'm sad to hear that and I'm sorry for the loss. But what sadden me more is that if you were there, you could have stop the droid general. Do you think the Council's jugdements are clear, Ferus ?" asked Palpatine.

"I know you don't really trust them but we are allies, we work for the peace not to let this war continue," stated Ferus Ollin, as Palpatine sat in his black chair and invited the two Jedi to sit too.

"_If ony you knew my boy. But if I tell you right now, would you follow me ? Would you kill this girl to proove your submission to me ? What would you do, Ferus Ollin, if you knew that I am Darth Sidious ?" _thoughts darkly the Chancellor. "I do know this but people are beginning to have doubt. Perhaps if the Jedi came in the Senate, the people's faith would be restored. What do you think, Ferus ? Couldn't you be the representative of the Jedi to the Senate ?"

"It's a Master's role. Not mine," explained Ferus looking at his feet.

"I think you underestimate yourslef and your power, Ferus and that the Council will grant my request. They need you … more than you know," Sidious rose, smiling, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have public matters to deal with. And padawan Tano, please give him my regards."

"I will, Chancellor and thank you for your time," replied the girl as Ferus bowed to the Chancellor and then they were outside Palpatine's suite.

"Well, I glad we are out," said Ferus sighing.

"You and Chancellor Palpatine seem to have a good friendship, Knight Ollin."

"He is a politician, Ahsoka," added the Knight.

"I know, Master Obi-wan is always reminding Master Skywalker and I about this," replied the padawan smiling.

"And what is your opinion about this ?"

"I don't trust him," confirmed Tano grinning.

"Not like your Master..."

"In time, he will understand, I'm sure. And he's younger than you so he still have time."

"I'm only 22, Ahsoka," informed Ferus, "and you are younger that him, so why do you understand and he doesn't ?"

"Because I'm only fifteen," said the female apprentice grinning.

"Yeah... whatever," Ferus entered the taxi driving the two Jedi to the Temple.

"Can I ask you something ?" asked shyly Ahsoka.

"Of course, Ahsoka. And by the way, you can call me Ferus."

"Okay, Ferus. Do you know why Chancellor Palpatine is truly interested to my Master and, obviously you too ?"

"Anakin is a major public figure as you probably know, the people just adore him. So you can easily understand that it's good for Palpatine's image if he's friend with such man," explained Ferus.

"I truly understand that. But why does Palpatine want Anakin to be closer to him than the Jedi ?"

Ferus smiled, the girl was very clever indeed, "We are all seeking the answer to this question, Ahsoka."

Skywalker's padawan came next to the Jedi Knight, observing the so many buildings of Coruscant and then added :"Are you going to take an apprentice, Knight Ollin ?"

"Perhaps, but not now."

"Why ?"

"The war, Ahsoka. I don' want to see my padawan die in my arms," stated Ollin with sadness in his voice.

"I thought Jedi didn't know fear."

"We do fear, Ahsoka, but we are not overwhelmed by such feelings : we are in peace. And don't you worry for your Master or your friend ?"

"I... I do," replied honestly padawan Tano.

"It's not a bad thing, Ahsoka. It's all the more natural for you to worry for the one you care about and I think every Master grow to love their apprentice, and the padawan do the same. I don't want to see the one I love die before me. I'd rather sacrifice myself..."

"That's why you would be an excellent teacher, Ferus."

"Thank you, Ahsoka," said the man as the female Togruta blushed, "one day, I will think about it. I promise."

Soon, the Jedi Temple appeared in front of the two Jedi and when the taxi landed, they were welcomed by a blue Twi'lek Jedi walking on crutches and with bandage on her lekku. Nodding, Ahsoka exited the transport first and sent a wave of comfort through the Force to Ferus, and then left after saluting Aayla Secura. Ferus approached his fellow Jedi slowly, with his usual grace but he failed to hide his worries about the female Jedi.

"I'm alive, Ferus. The mission on Balmorra was … difficult," informed Secura.

Then Ferus took the woman he loved in his arms and used the Force to take away the pain she was feeling : she was tired, all of her muscles were sore and one of her blue lekku seemed burnt. He truly didn't like seeing her injuried but like she told him, she was alive and it was the most important thing to him. Of course, Ferus knew that one day, Aayla would die, tomorrow, in two years or in fifty years and that he couldn't prevent such tragedy but he was always asking the Force to let her live. As he told Ahsoka minutes ago, he would die for Aayla.

"Balmorra is the siege of war since millenia, of course it was difficult. But you manage to come home, right ?" said Ferus as he started to caress her neck.

"You better stay alive then ! I'm not fighting against thousands of droids in order to see you die..." warned Aayla, trying to hide the saddness she felt when she thought about his potential death.

Ferus smiled gently and looked into her hazel eyes and added quietly :" I love you." And then he started to kiss her, first her mouth, and her left cheek, then her blue neck.

Moaning of plessure, Aayla kissed Ferus again without caring about her injuries but of course, Ferus stopped her :"You are hurt Aayla. We have to wait for this."

The Twi'lek sighed but continued to kiss him, "Please this time, stop being the wise and smart Ferus Ollin. I need you..." Then tears began to roll on her face.

"Aayla...," Ferus took her face between his hands, smiling, "Alright. After all, it is my duty to comfort you." Secura laughed lightly and then the two of them escaped the main hangar and headed to Aayla's appartment.

* * *

After noticing that Obi-wan had already woken up, Padmé started to look for him in the house of the Lars but tried to do it quietly because she was the only one with Obi-wan awake. Guessing that the Jedi Master was probably outside, she took the stairs to exit the Lars' home and then she found him, the powerful but modest Council member of the Jedi Order, looking the twin suns rising and bringing the unbearable heat on the sandy planet. Without saying a word, Padmé was about to re-enter the house but then Obi-wan spoke :

"You can stay, if you want. I wasn't meditating."

"And what are you doing so early in the morning ?" asked Padmé curious.

"I was … thinking."

"Sounds like meditation, Master Jedi," replied Padmé amused.

"I was thinking about Siri, Padmé."

"Oh... well I guess it's not meditation then."

"I intended to but I wanted to inform someone before I leave : I don't want all of you to look for me," said seriously Obi-wan.

"You are leaving to meditate ? But you don't know the planet ! I know the Force is helping you but Cliegg told us that the Jundland Wastes are truly dangerous !" yelled Padmé.

"I have to go... Something is … wrong there," said Obi-wan putting his brown robe. "Don't worry, I will inform Anakin on my position through our bond. I'll come back," then he started to walk to an unknown direction.

"Take a least a swoop Obi-wan !" begged Padmé.

"I have to do this alone." And then, Obi-wan used the Force to ran faster than anyone, but of course, it wasn't really impressing knowing the power of a Jedi. Soon, Obi-wan became all but a black shadow causing a real but small sandstorm behind him.

"Jedi..." said Padmé sighing and returning into the Lars Farm.

After an hour, Obi-wan arrived to the entrance of the rocky and dangerous area of Tattoine, the Jundland Wastes. Nothing had changed for the Jedi, everything was as in his memmories. He used to take this path to check on Luke and to protect the Lars family in case of any threat like when the Tusken Raiders guided by A'Sharad Hett : he never wanted to fight against a Jedi, but it seemed that he had to do so more than once in his previous life... Recognizing a huge pillar, he knew he was near the place which was calling him, a place he used to live in the past. It wasn't 1000 in the morning yet when Obi-wan arrived where his house would have been in a different life but the place was still the same, even the cave below the rocky hill where he was standing. Kenobi had the intention to meditate in such place, where the Force gave him the mission to save the galaxy, but something was disturbing him and he couldn't put name on such disturbance. Hearing Tusken Raiders screaming in the valley, Obi-wan thought that the Force was warning him about the five SandPeople who could have interrupted his meditation and then the Master imitated a Krayt Dragon's scream amplified with the Force and soon, the dangerous squad ran away. But surprisingly, the bad feeling that Obi-wan was having since the morning didn't stop, and he headed to the cave hoping to clearify everything.

"I knew you would come, Jedi" said a very dark voice on the bottom of the cave where darkness were only ruling. Then, someone was walking toward Obi-wan and soon, a black cassock with a dark blue long and sleeveless coat was seen.

"_How Sidious can be here ?" _thought Obi-wan quickly taking his lightsaber, read to fight.

The voice laughed evily again, "I am much more than Darth Sidious, Obi-wan !" And then Obi-wan found himself fighting against a man with a white hair and a white bear using a red lightsaber. The strength of the man's attack were truly unbelievable, how could a man near sixty fight like this ? Accepting that he was fighting a Sith stronger than Vader and perhaps Palpatine, Obi-wan kept using Soresu in this fight inside the cave. Then, laughing, the old man send a very powerful Forcepush that missed Obi-wan but totally destroyed a wall of the cave, sending many rocks flying outside. Realising the ineffectiveness of his attacks, the Sith charged toward Obi-wan using a dark version of Ataru and then, the man was only smiling and silent. The Master Jedi was having a hard time to deflect every blows because of the speed and the ferocity of the Sith.

"Soresu won't save you, Obi-wan," stated quietly the old fighter between two jumps.

"_How did he know my name ?" _asked the Jedi to himself but ignoring the question, he decided to switch his fighting style, counting on the Force to help him, and started the typical stance of Ataru.

"This is better !" And soon, the two fighters were only phantoms. Obi-wan was truly surprised by his skills because he never used offencive style only when it was necessary but he was nearly matching the Sith. The world around the Jedi and the Sith became blur and the cave was replaced by what was supposed to be a Throne Room : all was black and blue with huge stairs and a heavy window only showing space to the seat behind it. But then, Obi-wan aimed the Sith's chest who only jumped at the beginning of the stairs.

"It's over Obi-wan. We both know that you won't attack me if I have the higher ground," said the Sith. "You already know that you will lose your arm and your legs."

"How ?" simply asked Obi-wan.

"You wish to know where I learn everything ?"

Obi-wan nodded seriously.

"Then," the Sith opened his arms in front of him, "beg the Emperor to tell you, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"There is no Emperor, Sith," replied Kenobi menacing the old man with his blue blade.

"You are no match. Surrender."

"I won't. If you are the Emperor, then I will fight. I am the defender of the Republic, to DEMOCRACY !" and suddenly, Obi-wan Forcepulled the Sith to him and kicked the man right in his head. Painting and surprised, the darkside user launched Forcelightnings to the Jedi Master who simply absorbed it in his hand and sent it back to the Sith. The power of the counter attack sent immediately the old man in the Throne, and soon, he tried to protect him from Obi-wan.

"Enough !" said the Emperor. "I will tell you." He waited to Obi-wan to come in front of him. "You do understand that I know everything about you, including about Siri Tachi," the blue blade came close to the man's neck, "I don't want to hurt her... You and I have a lot of similarities but you will find out in many years."

"We are truly looking alike. I'm just younger." said Obi-wan with sarcasm.

The Emperor laughed lightly, "Remember your words in twenty years. You don't understand..." He sighed and started to stroke his beard. Then Obi-wan understood, this body language was something he knew too well.

"At last ! Yes, Obi-wan Kenobin I am you and you are me."

"I would never become a Sith !" yelled Obi-wan with a strict face.

"I am not a Sith. I'm using the two aspect of the Force. The Force sent me back in time to save the galaxy and that's what I did ! I killed Palpatine twenty years ago and I have defeated all of the Sith ! The Jedi are not extinct and the Jedi Order survived !" informed the old Obi-wan. "I am the Emperor because the Republic was corrupt and that only a strong government could save the galaxy. I am not a tyran like Palpatine was, the slavery doesn't exist and I have created a Galactic Assembly to help me ruling."

"Then why did I sense only anger and hatred in your heart, Emperor ? What did you do to Vader ? Where are Luke and Leia ?"

"I couldn't save them. Va- Vader was bornt again and he started to slaughter the Jedi. Siri went to stop him in the Temple with Ferus and Padmé while I was fighting Palpatine with Mace and the others. When Mace and I came back, I found Siri and Ferus dead on the blue ground of the Temple. So I found Vader and I killed him... I couldn't understand why Anakin turned once more nor could I bear the pain of his fall nor the death of my wife !"

"You didn't give him a chance ! Are you still calling a Jedi ?"

"No I'm not a Jedi. I am the Emperor. The whole Senate gave me the power to maintain peace and to create the Empire."

"We never liked power..." recalled Obi-wan.

"I deserve it. Many tried to stop me, including clones of Palpatine but they all failed. I am the most powerful being in this galaxy."

"Where is Padmé then ?" asked Obi-wan.

"She is Naboo's governor, she had three children and she is happy. Even if the Force is not."

"You are not a tyran, yes but the Force isn't existing anymore in your life. There is only darkness, how can you call that a succes !" yelled Obi-wan again.

"I have the power over everything, this is not darkness ! This is -"

Everything became black for Obi-wan and felt himself falling in the air like if he was returning into his body, the body of the Jedi and not this dark Emperor. When Master Kenobi opened his eyes, he was laying on the ground and noticed a childish form coming toward him. The glowing little girl was sadly smiling to him and sat in front of him after rising him with the Force: once again, the Force had came to speak with its Knight.

"What was that ?" yelled Obi-wan still in shock.

"I'm sorry Obi-wan, I had to show you this. What you see was what could the world become if you choose a wrong way..." said the Force with a voice as many people were saying the same words, in the same time.

"How could I choose such path ! I am a Jedi, I don't seek revenge nor power !"

"You were terribly sad...beyond consolation and truly lonely. You lost thousands of friends so you created a world where you were controlling everything."

"I'd rather die than letting the galaxy turn like this !"

"I know. And I know you will choose the right path but you must understand that I cannot accept failure. As I am helping you, the darkside is trying to balance the fate of the world : that's why you abandonned me in the vision you just saw," explained the Force.

"I will never turn..." Obi-wan took his lightsaber and showed it to the Force, "My lightsaber is yours, I am your Knight and I will never stop to be."

The childish form turned into a more woman-like figure and then kissed Obi-wan's left cheek, "I know Knight of the Force..." and then, it disappeared.

* * *

The two suns of Tatooine were already falling when Shmi went to check on his son who was waiting for his master to return. She had told him that Obi-wan was a Jedi and that he would be here soon but Anakin had watched the whole journey for a sign, a communication through the bond but nothing … Obi-wan had closed his mind and was all alone. Of course, Anakin could feel his master's presence but not as usual, so finding him would take much longer.

"I'm going for him. The night is dangerous on this planet," stated Anakin.

"No, Anakin. Obi-wan said he would come back, you had to trust him like he does trust you. He is a Jedi Master, I'm sure he's fine," replied Shmi.

"He always needs me, Mom. You don't know him, he always needs rescue," said the son sighing.

Then, an animal was heard behind them and Anakin saw a man with a brown cloak riding an Eopie and couldn't help but smile, relieved.

"I hope you didn't start cooking, Shmi. I said I was helping you this time," said Obi-wan when he arrived in front of the mother and the son Skywalker.

"You are just in time, Master Kenobi," informed the woman smiling and then she left the two Jedi alone.

"I was worried Master !" yelled Anakin, "I lost you for a moment, then a very bright presence was felt along yours and then nothing but yours ! Can you tell me what happened there ?"

"I simply had a vision Anakin..." replied the Master.

"Oh... What was about ? I mean, if it's not a private vision..."

Obi-wan laughed and simply stated, "I look forward the day you'll become a father, Anakin."

"Huh ?" asked Anakin astonished.

"Let's make dinner Anakin, it's the last one here..."

"I wish we could have stay longer..." said the Chosen One.

"We will come back, with Siri perhaps."

"That's would be great, Master !" and then, finally, Obi-wan and Anakin were reunited again and entered the moisture farm where everyone was waiting for the Jedi Master to explain his journey. Soon, the world of darkness will be their daily life, the war, the death, so Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan would enjoy as much as they could the last dinner on Tatooine.

"_Siri … I missed you..." _

**Author Note : And it's done ! I know it's shorter than the last one but I had to end Skywalker's family Arc, I hope you enjoyed this : I don't want to make it last longer because I have to write more about the main subject of this story ( Siri and Obi-wan fighting the darkside). I also hope you liked the possible future of Obi-wan if things turned different, Obi-wan will now know that stopping Palpatine isn't the only purpose of his mission. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter this week, I think. Until then, please read, and reviews : don't hesitate to tell me if things are wront or good, I will change if I had to. But I'm hoping I have improved my English since the beginning of the story ^^ ! I promise a longer chapter next time : Siri on the Council, Obi-wan and Siri on a mission against a bad-ass villain... ;)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 : The Dark plot!

In the dark street of Coruscant under the rain, the very dangerous and famous bounty hunter Aurra Sing was trying to escape two Jedi Knights after trying to assassinate the Senator of Malastare, but that was a trick for the Jedi. In fact, Aurra had been hired by Count Dooku to capture the Jedi Knight Aayla Secura alive and to bring her to him. The Separatists' leader had clearly ordered that Knight Ferus Ollin had to be here with the twi'lek Jedi but he was not to be killed too : she never understood that part of the plan but Dooku was paying the bounty hunter a good amount of credits and she always wanted to fight against Jedi. But soon, the so-called "Strategist" would catch her as he was running on the roof of the building and was only waiting for Secura to come near the bounty hunter so Sing turned on a small and dark street on the right and of course, the two Jedi followed. Aurra Sing knew perfectly what she was doing and all was according to her plan because she had her swoop-bike on sight : running away would be easy but she had to capture the blue female Jedi, and that was the exciting part of the plan. As a Force-user, Aurra used the Force to jump right on her speeder and headed straight. A few minutes laer, she was at the huge entrance of the underground level of Coruscant known as level 1313, a place for crime, deception and darkness... A place where Jedi were killed in sight.

"Stop right here, Aurra Sing! You are under arrest, do not resist and no harm will be done," stated Aayla Secura who just arrived, behind the bounty hunter, with her blue lightsaber ignited.

"Where is your little friend? Coruscant is too big for him and he's now lost?" asked Sing smiling. "Too bad, he as kinda cute..."

"A jedi is never lost, bounty hunter," informed Ferus who, in a single move of the hand, send the swoop falling in the big hole of level 1313.

But then, using the Force, Aurra send Ferus Ollin joining her speeder in its fall by kicking him violently in the head. Screaming her comrade's name, Aayla attacked the bounty hunter who just ignited a green lightsaber and the fight began. Even if Sing had been a padawan years ago, she knew she would not last long against a full trained Jedi Knight, and Secura was not famous for her weakness. Dodging a deadly blow, Aayla was trying to push Aurra Sing falling in the hole like Ferus but it seemed that the woman had understood that so she took one of her pistols and started to fire at the Jedi in order to keep her away.

"I can sense your fear, Jedi! Don't worry, I won't kill you like the man. You are coming with me!" screamed Sing as she fired again and again and then, Aayla Seucra fell in the trap. Sing's assassin droid came out of shadow and fired a sleeping dart right on the neck of the blue twi'lek who fell on the ground instantaneaously.

"The mission is quite a success, mistress," said the droid bowing.

"Shut up and call the ship right now."

Ten seconds later, the _Salvation_, Aurra Sing's ship, came out of the entrance of level 1313 with the ramp open. The bounty hunter immediately threw the blue Jedi inside the ship but then realised that a green light was coming toward the ship. Aurra Sing jumped on the ramp and sent a goodbye kiss to Ferus Ollin riding her swoop.

"You can keep it honey, I'm going with the girl! See ya!" yelled Aurra Sing and then, the ship disappeared right in front of Ferus Ollin who had just the time to attach a homing beacon onto the hull of the ship.

"Blast, even a Hutt would have done better!" yelled Ferus annoyed. "Don't worry, Aayla, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Inside the main elevator of the Council Tower, Obi-wan was thinking about what was doing Anakin right now : was he with Padmé or was he again listening to Chancellor Palpatine? Even if the Chosen One had learnt humility in this life, Anakin was still the same reckless boy of Obi-wan's previous life. The Jedi Master knew such thing would never change... That reminded him his vision on Tatooine in which he encountered a dark version of himself who was ruling as an Emperor : was that the only way to stop the Sith? Padmé was safe in such future but Vader had risen again and the dark Kenobi had to kill him once again... The Force had been clear about this future, it was a failure, but Obi-wan had only once chance to return in the past : it wasn't a power he had learnt, only a gift from the Force. Knowing that he could fail again wasn't really comforting him, but the Force was helping him and that's was … reassuring. The doors opened and Obi-wan entered in the Council's room where every member was already here unless Bilaba whose seat was still empty. Sitting, Obi-wan was ready to hear the details of the meeting immediately but then, was surprised to sense that Windu was waiting for someone.

"Everyone is here, Mace. Can we start?" asked Kenobi.

"Impatient you are not, Master Kenobi. Waiting for the last member of this Council, we are," said Yoda grinning.

"I wasn't informed of the promo-"

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Siri Tachi coming from the elevator and taking Bilaba's seat. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Obi-wan's surprise.

"It's alright Siri. It's your first meeting," reassured Mace. "Well, the meeting can start now. And for your information Obi-wan, Siri is now a Council Member since Depa won't be able to participate..."

"Is she …?" started the auburn Master.

"She's in coma. The healers aren't able to wake up yet," informed Windu. "Anyway, the Republic Secret Agency had informed us of a massive Separatist move in the Dromund Sector."

"The Dromund sector? But I thought its location was secret!" said Adi Gallia.

"A Jedi, Count Dooku was," stated Yoda.

"Yes but Dooku had never been on the Council," recalled Plo Koon.

"This is true," confirmed Windu, "Only the Council Member are aware of this system."

"But Dooku is now a Sith and according to his words, he is under the order of Darth Sidious. This Sith probably knows about Dromund Kaas," informed Obi-wan.

"How the Separatists know about Dromund Kass, this matters not. Great and dangerous secrets on this planet, there are. Using them, Dooku could," said gravely Yoda.

"Then, we must stop them," added calmly Siri.

"We have to, yes. That's why the Council, and only the Council, will go there," explained Windu. "Master Tachi, Master Kenobi, you are known to work greatly together. Are you ready to depart immediately?"

"We are," replied Siri looking to her husband who nodded.

"Does everyone agree sending those two?" asked Windu to the whole assembly, and when no-one refused the idea, he added, "It is settled then, Siri and Obi-wan are going to Dromund Kaas."

Then, the holocom of the Council Chamber bipped and Ferus Ollin appeared in the center of the room.

"Excuse me, Masters but it's an emergency call."

"We are listening, Ferus," said Master Mundi.

"Knight Secura and I have tracked the bounty hunter Aurra Sing who tried to assassinate the Senator of Malastare. During the chase on Coruscant, she managed to capture Aayla Secura and escaped to Cato Nemoidia. I'm currently on this planet trying to bring Knight Secura back."

"Do you need clones?" asked Windu.

"I don't know, Master. The planet is totally under the control of the CIS," replied the Knight.

"We can send an ARC-unit. It would provide you a transport and support," said Obi-wan.

"That would help, indeed, Master Kenobi."

"Another threat, in Cato Nemoidia, I sense."

"Yes Master Yoda. The Count Dooku is here with the CIS Council..." informed Ollin.

"Contact us when you have find Knight Secura, we are going to inform the Chancellor," ordered Windu as the transmission ended.

"I foresee a great battle on Cato Nemoidia...," stated Plo Koon as everyone agreed. Then, the members of the Council started to exit the Chamber, and only Master Yoda, Windu, Gallia and the couple Kenobi stayed.

"You must be very careful, you two. Dromund Kaas will try to twist the mind of our clones, you may finish this mission alone," said Adi Gallia, laying a hand on her former apprentice's shoulder.

"We know Master," replied Siri recalling Obi-wan's memory about Order 66, "But we will stop the CIS, I promise." And then Mace and Adi left the Council Tower.

"Something between those two, I sense," the Grand Master Yoda laughed lighty but then added : "Another vision, you might have on Dromund Kaas, Obi-wan. A much darker one... Coming back unharmed, I wish you both do. May the Force be with you, and your love protect each other,"

"And with you Master Yoda," replied the two lovers as their Master left.

"Why wasn't I informed of your promotion ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Mace told everyone to keep it secret until you came back. It was a surprise," replied Siri coming closer to him.

He took her in his arms and started to kiss her forehead, "I've missed you, Siri."

"So this mission is perfect. Only you and I against the mighty Sith planet and the CIS," joked the blonde woman.

"I hadn't a mission on Dromund Kaas last time. Yoda was the one to go," stated Obi-wan.

"But you changed this previous life. You must realise that everything is going to change. And you have to tell me about the vision Yoda was talking about, my love."

"It's not a good one..."

"You have to tell me. I am your wife, we are dealing together against the darkness of this world. I told you before, I will be at your side, forever." Then Siri kissed him passionately.

"Alright, I will tell you during our trip," capitulated Obi-wan, caressing the blonde hair of his beloved wife.

"Be careful, the trip won't be long enough," said Siri grinning.

"Am I talking too much?" asked Obi-wan.

"No, my love," Siri kissed him again, "But I have another idea for the trip..."

* * *

A day later, the _Negotiator _and three other Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace and all the clonetroopers were shocked to see six CIS ships in front of them. Of course, they were ready for the fight, but when the alarm was given, every pilot of the ship knew it would be like hell over Dromund Kaas, but they were trained for that. In the main hangar of the _Negotiator, _Commander Cody was listening to General Kenobi and General Tachi about their mission as the space battle raged on the orbit of Dromund Kass. The two Council's members had been clear : no clone was going inside the Dark Temple in wich the CIS was probably trying to steal its secrets. But Cody wasn't really confident with such plan, after all, how could those two deal with all the danger of the Temple? Kenobi had explained that the darkside could litteraly take control of your mind, so what if one of the Jedi lost control ? Of course he trusted Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi but he didn't want to see their dead bodies, it would be too difficult for the commander. He had always thought that if Kenobi was no more, Cody would lose his faith in this army or even the Republic.

"The ARC troopers have to destroyed thoses ships," explained Obi-wan showing a holopictures of the CIS' transports.

"Yes, Sir," replied the ARC trooper named Seal.

"What about their leader, General ?" asked Cody.

"According to our spies, Grievous is down there. He's probably aware of the danger of the Temple and he's probably immune to its darkness considering the fact that he is a cyborg," said Siri Tachi.

"But a cyborg is not a droid. Isn't it overconfidence to think Grievous cannot lose control ?" asked again Commander Cody putting his helmet.

"We shall see, Cody. Anyway, let's go now ! The fleet knows the mission," stated Obi-wan as he entered with Siri, Cody and five clones the Republic's gunship. Soon, hundreds of those ships came out of the huge Republic Venator and headed, dodging the many ships and bolts, to the planet. During the very dangerous trip, Siri had took Obi-wan's hand and had put her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beating had always calmed her and right now, she needed him by his side, the mission was probably the most dangerous of her life, but knowing that Obi-wan had been in deadlier situation quickly erased her worries and could only feel comfort next to him. Probably sensing her distress, Obi-wan had whispered in her left hear that he loved her and that they would come back alive and then, they would rescue Ferus. But before she could thank him, the doors of the white gunship opened and her husband was already in the front, his blue lightsaber ignited and pairing the blots of the superdroids of the CIS.

Soon, the army splitted in two groups : one was fighting the main battle in the fearful jungle of Kaas City and the other group was heading into the city and to the Dark Temple. The casualties were catastrophic, and now that the ARC troopers left for their mission, Obi-wan thought that fighting at the doors of the Temple would be impossible.

"Obi-wan, we need something right now !" yelled Siri as the first droids guarding the Temple started to fire.

"Watch out !" screamed Cody pointing a Heavy Missile Platform of the CIS which just appeared and launched rockets at the clones.

Suddenly, a huge tree came from nowhere crashing on the gunship which exploded, creating an opening for the Republic to pierce through the defence of the Separatist. Slicing and neutralizing the so many droids around her, Siri looked behind her to see where was Obi-wan in such mess : every seconds, something was exploded, screams could be hear too and then, the auburn Master was seen in the middle of the battlefield, protected by Commander Cody and two others clones. Such sight had always amazed the blonde woman, Obi-wan using the Soresu was truly walking like he was inside the Jedi Temple, nothing could touch him.

"It could have been worse, Siri," stated Kenobi.

"Generals, get inside quickly. We will deal with thoses droids," informed Cody. "I'll contact you when the ARC are successful."

Nodding, Obi-wan Kenobi followed by Siri Tachi entered the Dark Temple of Dromund Kaas. The first thing they noticed was the overwhelming presence of the darkside, it was intoxicating but as Jedi, they would deal with it. And the second thing was that green fog inside the Temple preventing them to see clearly : it was like the Temple itself had decided to keep them trapped inside for the eternity. But Siri and Obi-wan were together, they would not panick nor run away. Crossing a few droids that they easily eliminated, Obi-wan started to think it could really be a trap, after all, he wasn't hearing any droids walking or talking and as they arrived in what was probably the biggest room of the Temple, they realised that no droids were guarding the building.

"I think the same, Obi-wan. Come on, we had to find those secrets," said Siri.

"We are looking for an holocron. A Sith holocron," stated Obi-wan.

Confused, Siri tried to feel the core of the darkness and realised that her husband was right. They had Sith holocron inside the secret Archives of the Jedi, and the feeling was too similar to be something else.

"It's this way," informed Kenobi showing the back of the room. Siri didn't ask how he knew all those things because Obi-wan had been in contact with the darkness many times and then, he was very able to feel it clearer than her. As they approached a chamber between Sith's statues, Siri could hear dark voices whispering to her, she couldn't understand it but she knew that the holocron was in that chamber and that it was trying to defend itself against the Jedi. Then Obi-wan stopped in front of the chamber's door, raised his hands and by using the Force, he made the two Sith's statues facing each others as their stone lightsabers clashed. The door slowly opened and then, Obi-wan taking Siri's hand entered inside the chamber. A black coffin was in the middle of the room between six pillars but nothing alive was in that room.

"Take it now, I want to leave this place as soon as possible," said Siri annoyed but then, the door closed without warning, trapping the two Jedi inside the chamber and then, an electronic device bipped and the holopicture of General Grievous appeared.

"General Kenobi, General Tachi," the cyborg laughed, "now that you are trapped inside those walls, I can kill your clones and leave this doomed planet."

"Aren't you forgetting something Grievous?" asked Siri grinning.

Once again, the CIS leader laughed, "Jedi fools! You think I would let you take the holocron without a fight? I already took it and I remplace it by another one. I'm sure you'll like it." Then the transmission cut with the laugh of Grievous echoing inside the chamber.

"Well I hope Cody will take it back..." sighed Obi-wan. Then he turned to Siri who was next to the coffin and he noticed she was shivering, "Are you alright, Siri?" She didn't respond, "Siri ?"

"Open this … blasted … door, hurry..."

"What are you talking about ?" asked Obi-wan worried.

"OPEN THAT DOOR" yelled Siri as she violently Forcepushed her husband against the door. "I can't take it anymore ! Those voices ! Make it stop !"

Obi-wan then understood what was going on. The Force was protecting him but Siri wasn't the Knight of the Force, the darkside was trying to control her ! Suddenly, Siri ignited her purple lightsaber and attacked Obi-wan who was only dodging without taking his sword.

"Siri ! You are a Jedi, you can fight this !"

"Shut up ! You don't understand ! You never understand !" yelled the woman still trying to kill him. "Your mission about saving Anakin is always the most important, right Obi-wan ? What about me ? What about us ?"

Obi-wan had now to deflect her blows with his lightsaber as she was growing stronger because of her anger.

"Stop ! I don't want to hurt you, I love you!" said Obi-wan between two slashes.

"You lie ! You don't love me more than the other!"

"You know that's not true ! If I don't love you then why have I save you from the death on Azure?" asked Obi-wan.

"If you really love me, we should already have a child!" yelled again the blonde Jedi.

As the fight continued, the black coffin got cut in two and the siw pillars were no more because of Siri's sudden anger, and Obi-wan, even if he didn't want to, knew he had to stop her before it was too late. But Siri, with the help of the darkside, was now totally enraged. She couldn't realise she was fighting against him.

"You are going to die, Kenobi," said Siri with a very dark voice, "but I will play with you before."

She jumped at him, at because of the strenght of her attack, Obi-wan fell on the ground with Siri on the top of him : only the lightsabers were between them. And sudenly, she kissed him and bit his lip. She licked the blood on her mouth and smiled evily to him. Then, seeing one of her blue eyes turning half yellow, he sent his wife flying against a wall and dashed toward her.

"I'm sorry, I love you," said Obi-wan before hitting her head with his lightsaber's hilt. He didn't strike too hard but enough for Siri to fall unconscious. After checking that she was bleeding, he took her in his arms and used the Force to turn the chamber's door into oblivion. He had a way out now, and Grievous wouldn't leave this planet without realising his mistake.

* * *

Outside the Temple, Cody saw the number of his men discreased as time passed. The sudden apparition of General Grievous and his magnaguards was the reason of such loss and now, the last eleven clones were firing at the cyborg general in order to prevent him to join the transport. Cody hoped that the ARCs had destroyed those ships but because he had no news, he didn't want to assume too much and the real problem was that Grievous had yelled he had trapped the two Jedi. In the last moment, the Jedi had always been here to save the day, but now he had to deal alone with the cyborg. Using his pistol and he electrostaff he had picked from a magnaguard, Cody destroyed another Grievous' guard and realised they were only two left.

"Surrender, Grievous !" ordered Cody but all he heard as answer was the evil laugh of the dangerous General Grievous of the CIS who ignited a blue and a green lightsaber.

"Come, Commander Cody !" taunted the cyborg.

The last clones started to fire at him and two soldiers took the electrostaff of the fallen magnaguards and charged at Grievous. Even if no clone had trained to use such weapons, they were the clones of Jango Fett and in his name, they would do their best but of course, after a few seconds, the two clones were beheaded as their killer was laughing. Then Cody heard the noize of a ship coming to their position, and before looking at it, he hoped it was the Republic rescuing them but as lucky as he was, the ship was a Separatist one. Three commando droids came out of the ship avec Grievous jumped inside of it but immediately after the cyborg entered the ship, a rocket blowed the cockpit and the ship crashed on the ground causing a large explosion, destroying two commando droids in the same time.

"Sorry, we are late, Commander" said an ARC trooper behind him.

"I'm glad you are here boys. Where is Seal?" asked Cody.

"Dead, Sir. The four of us are the only ones remaining."

"_Six ARCs were killed?" _thought Cody astonished.

Looking at the ship in fire, Cody and the now seven clones, including the four ARCS, prepared themselves to fight against any threat. Then after this, if they were still alive, they would search General Kenobi and Tachi. Escaping the fire, Grievous came out with his two lightsabers followed by another five commando droids which were probably waiting inside the ship before.

"This isn't going to be easy, Sir," said the clone with a gantling gun. "But I won't died until those nasty droids are not in pieces!" And then, screaming, he started to fire at his enemies who were obliged to stepped back, only Grievous was still running toward the clones. An unexpected shot killed the brave clone next to Cody who notice the pistol in a third hand of Grievous.

"How many hands has this droid?" yelled an ARC trooper before falling under a green lightsaber.

"Fear me, Republic!" said Grievous laughing, "I shall destroy yo-" but then, the cyborg flew directly in the flammes on the ship many meters behind him. Cody understood that such act who only due to a Jedi and turned back only to see the General Kenobi with General Tachi, unconscious, on his back.

"Cody, take care of Master Tachi," ordered sternly Obi-wan, "I will deal with the General."

Emerging again from the fragments of the Separatist ship, Grievous appeared standing with his cloak burned. The view of the droids with the fire behind could only bring fear in the heart of a man : it was the view of the destruction in itself. But Obi-wan Kenobi was not a man like the other, he was the General Kenobi, the Negotiator, a heroe of the Republic and a Council Member.

"Ah yes. The _Negotiator, _" emphazed Grievous laughing and ready for the fight.

"Your move," replied Obi-wan already in the stance of Soresu.

Raging, the cyborg charged Obi-wan who was surprise to see of good was Grievous before he was harmed by Mace Windu, before the horrible and constant cough. But the cyborg wasn't good enough and both of the opponent knew it as the blue and green lights clashed and danced each others. No-one had dared to interrupt the fight, first because every clone knew Kenobi would be victorious and also because they didn't want to end up sliced in two.

After an accurate move of Obi-wan, Grievous realised that the Jedi had cut his hidden mechanic arms but couldn't understand how Kenobi had discovered them. After all, only the clones had seen the third arm! And the more frustating thing for the general of the CIS was that he couldn't find any opening in Kenobi's defense!

"Surender General," counciled Obi-wan with a very serious look as he was ready to use Ataru.

Thank to the record of Jedis fights that Dooku had give him, Grievous understood that he would die against Kenobi if the fight continue so he had to escape from the Jedi. Then he had an idea. Laughing at Kenobi, he threw one of his lightsaber directly at Siri's unconscious body. Realising the cyborg's move, Obi-wan sent Grievous crashing onto the destroyed ship and turning back, he called the green lightsaber in his hand with the Force. But he understood too late that it was a trick ! The General was already running away on a very damaged swoop into the jungle of Dromund Kaas. The fight was over, Obi-wan had lost many soliders, but the battle for Dromund Kaas wasn't over. The Sith City was still under the control of the CIS, so its secrets could be discovered and served Darth Sidious : Obi-wan Kenobi had sworn to the Force that he would not let it happen !

"I'm glad you are alive, General Kenobi," said an ARC trooper.

"I'm sorry for your brothers...," replied the auburn man touching the clone's shoulder.

"General, is General Tachi … ?" asked Cody.

"No, Commander. She's not dead. I put her in a forced sleep. She couldn't handle the power of the Temple. Don't worry, she will wake up soon. But now, we have to return to our troops andwin this battle !"

"Yes, Sir" replied all the clones in a same voice.

**Author Note : Well, The Dark Temple isn't a nice place to be ;). Don't worry, we are going to see Grievous again, I want him to face Siri Tachi. Yes, I know, she is having a very hard time but, come on, Grievous is a very good fighter ! Anyway, yes I have included the level 1313, if you don't know what it is, please check on the new Star Wars videogame. Even if the game isn't looking so cool, the level 1313 is awesome!**

**Well next time : Obi-wan and Siri on Dromund Kaas, Aayla and Assajj and Anakin helping Ferus! Please rate and review and sorry for the late!**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 : Rescue and confrontation !

On a balcony of a high shining building of Cato Nemoida was hiding Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin from the many droids already looking for him. Thank the Force, it was only simple CIS droids which hadn't think to pound the alarm for finding a Jedi on this Separatist world. But here was his problem : he had to find Aayla Secura without being caught so Ferus knew he had to find new clothes. Twenty meters below him were standing on the platform where a Separatist Shuttle had landed a few minutes ago. Ferus had been too late to see who came out of the ship but recognized the Force's signature of Assajj Ventress : now he was really in a bad situation, he was a lonely Jedi against the whole Separatist army. But he had been expecting that, after all, coming at Cato Nemoidia was a risky thing to do, even in time of peace.

Then, trusting the Force, Ferus let himself fall over the edge with his eyes closed; the fall seemed to last minutes or even hours but he knew he had to land correctly on the platform and, using all of his power, Ferus crashed on the ground without harming himself but creating a powerful shock with the Force which sent the three guards protecting the shuttle flying out of the platform, into the void. Due to the power of the Force wave, the pilot of the shuttle came ou of the ship to figure what was going on and stopped in front of the Jedi Knight and begged immediately for mercy. Surprised by such coward behaviour, Ferus studied the man as if he was prepared to shoot him in the back : the pilot was wearing a black piloting suit looking very similar to a clonepilot suit but in black. It was perfect, Ferus won't be recognized in such outfit : well, if he could hide his face, it would have been perfect but he would deal with it.

"Your clothes," said Ferus with a deadly serious tone.

"What ?" asked the man still on the floor.

"You will give me your clothes and you'll wait here for me until I return," replied Ferus using the Force to persuade the pilot.

"O-o-of course Master Jedi !"

After a few minutes, the pilot now wearing a Jedi cloak entered his ship after thanking Ferus who started to run inside the next tall building in front of him. Inside of it, Ferus found himself inside a very rich room with red and black carpets on the ground and golden statue of Nemoidian or famous human of the entire galaxy and the Jedi couldn't help but sigh as he thought how much greedy were the Nemoidian. Now waiting to waste time looking at those treasures, Ferus continued his way outside the building and arrived at a very long road leading to the next arches of Cato Nemoidia. The Jedi Knight knew that Aayla was in the North Arch as he heard Nemoidian guards speaking about her but he was now at the South Arch : he had to hurry and find a way to go there.

"Attention please, people of Cato Nemoidia, the Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin is currently on the planet and is mercilessly killing at sight. We are begging you to stay at your home, our droids would take care of this threat" said the voice of Count Dooku, echoing in all the city.

"_It was about time, Dooku ! I thought you would let me play around for days !"_ thought Ferus as he dashed toward the grand plaza at the end of the road. "_I must hide between those citizen and then, I will take Aayla home !"_

Arriving at the plaza where undreds of humans and many aliens were talking about the arrival of the Jedi in the city, Ferus started to walk and even speak with few women who tried to deconcentrate him but it was only a trick to show he wasn't the Jedi : he was a simple pilot wanting to go at the cantina as he told everyone who talked with the Knight. Then he heard the voice. The voice of the blasted woman that took Aayla away : Aurra Sing was flirting with a three human at the time right in the middle of the plaza.

"_Here you are", _said darkly Ferus to himself, "_you won't get away in one piece this time !"_

He slowy approches the group and came right behind Aurra Sing as he started to caress her back. The bounty hunter loving the fact that a bold foold had dare to touch her didn't bother to look behind her and stated :

"You want me for yourself honey, right ?"

"Actually, yes," replied Ferus whispering in her ear.

Aura Sing didn't turn her head to look who was flirting with her but she managed to noticed in the black helmet of the man in front of her that the bold man had gold streaks and immediately knew that Jedi Ollin was the man behind her but tried to hide the fact that she discovered.

"What do you want me to do, honey ?" asked Aura putting his hand on her buttock.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere, we would drink, you will tell me how you catch Aayla Secura and then, we'll go to my ship," informed Ferus.

"Ah, yes. The Jedi," then the bounty hunter turned back and kissed Ferus with violence. In order to protect himself, Ferus Forcepushed Aura Sing and the three other humans far away from here. But then, he realised it had been a really bad move.

"The Jedi ! He's here !" yelled a citizen.

"Stop him ! We don't want this scum on Cato Nemoidia" screamed a Weequay behind the Jedi.

The whole plaza were in a real mess as Ferus was running on the roofs of the building in which Aura Sing had used the chaos to flee away. Of course, she knew where Aayla was and she would ultimately drive him to her : Ferus only wished he didn't encounter Dooku on his way. Suddenly, the Force was screaming at him to jump on the next building and as he obeyed his precious ally, he noticed that three security ships had blown up the roof where he was previously and they were chasing him. Hearing the dark laugh of Aura Sing still running from him, Ollin knew she had call reinforcement but something was troubling the Jedi Knight : why the Separatist would help a bounty hunter ? It was clear that Sing had to bring Aayla to Dooku but the job finished, why were they helping the bounty hunter to survive against a Jedi ? Was it also a trap for him ? It sounded to much like a trap.

Ferus had to stop thinking about Sing as a bolt destroyed a part of the roof right in front of him but he managed to jump at the last second but then, at the end of the road in front of him, appeared another eavy armored ship and started to fire at the Jedi who had the only choice to dash straight forward and by jumping, landed on the cockpit of the ship. The others pilots realised too late their mistake as they fired at the Jedi, who just escaped out of sight, letting the ship being destroyed.

Catching his breath, Ferus understood that going outside was now a suicidal move so he'll take the long way inside the city but then, he heard a voice echoing not far away from him followed by yells and applauses. He also sensed Aura Sing heading to this mysterious loud place and then he realised that Dooku and Aayla were also in such place. As he predicted, Aura Sing had guided him to her ! And then, the ships weren't there to kill him but to make him arrive there !

"Well, Ferus... I hope that the ARC troopers won't be too long" said the Jedi to himself. Then, he started to walk calmly inside those dark blues corridors leading to the destination he was aiming. Even if the Force was urging him to not go there, he didn't have the choice : he had to save Aayla, first because he loved her, and second, because she had been captured because of his weakness. Escaping his toughts, he arrived at an intersection where three ways were leading in different location. Trusting the Force once again, he took the path of the right and then, he heard a blaster's shot at the end of the corridor and had only the time to cover himself against the wall as he heard her laugh.

"You found me little jedi ! Don't worry, you will be soon my prisonner and you and I will play everytime !" said Aurra Sing with a seductive tone. "Come on ! Catch me and punish me, Ferus Ollin !"

Ignoring the taunts, the Jedi in the outfit of a pilot walked again slowly to the end of the corridor and arrived in a very dark room in which many weapons were disposed. They were also part of armour like chestplate, helmet.

"_Well, this doesn't good at all !"_thought Ferus as he sighed. But the door behind him immediately closed as an other door, a much bigger than the previous, started to open and bring lights in the weapons' room. Until then, Ferus had hear nothing but his breath but now, the was hearing screams, yelling and applauses again. He was there ! Aayla would be saved. Ferus, encouraged by the Force, passed the door and found himself in a huge arena with many warriors and all sorts of creatures : there were a Rancor, Sandpeople, three very big nexus, a squad of Togruta warriors and two assassin droids.

"Our final guest has arrived, dear Cato Nemoidia ! Please welcome Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin" said the so charismatic voice of Count Dooku far above him. Then Ferus saw the Sith Lord smiling to him, with the Jedi Aayla Secura in the outfit of a slave, and Aurra Sing next to him.

"A trap... What a brilliant plan from the mighty Sith...," sighed Ferus.

* * *

"_You are weak"_

_An evil laugh was heard in the darkness._

"_You are so weak that you're disgusting me ! And you call yourself a Council Member ?" asked the voice again._

_The darkness turned into a black and wide cave in which azure water was emerging from nowhere, drops of water were also falling from the cave's roof._

"_You hurt him and I hate you for that !"_

_The water was beginning to boil._

"_I should be with him, not you ! As powerful as he is, he should be with a strong woman..."_

_Then, a figure came out of the water and slowly, her face was easily seen. Siri Tachi's face. But she was different, her eyes were totally yellow, her lips were red and her hairs were much longer. Such view was so familiar … This dark Siri Tachi had shown her face once, and she was doing it again._

"_I love him as you do..." said the figure of Siri, tears rolling on her face as she looked away._

Siri woke up in sweat in a medical bed inside what appeared to be a tent. Next to her, a medical droid was working on a computer without noticing that she wasn't unconscious anymore. She felt so cold, her head hurt but that was nothing compare to the pain she felt in her heart. What happened to her ? And what was this dream ? And where was Obi-wan ? Where was she ?

Noticing her state of panick, the droid turned to the Council Member and gave her a tranquillizer.

"You are on Dromund Kaas, Master Tachi. Master Kenobi brought you here two days ago. He said he was sorry to not be here when you'll wake up but as a general, he couldn't let his men alone," informed the droid.

"Why was I brought here ?" asked the Jedi Master.

"You were unconscious, and Master Kenobi asked us to watch over you."

"Thank you," said Siri.

She felt so ashamed and so confuse, why wasn't she fighting with Obi-wan and what happen before ? She remembered the Dark Temple but then, nothing. She knew something really wrong happen there but the question was : what ? Even the Force seemed to be as empty as her memories but of course, it was natural as Dromund Kaas was a darkside's place.

"_please, come here Obi-wan, I need you"_thought Siri.

And then, as he probably heard her, Obi-wan came inside the tent, his hair and face drenched because of the rain outside. He had the serious look he wore on the battlefield but when he saw his wife, he immediately smiled and the usual sparkle in his grey-blue eyes was back. The sight of her husband brought warm feeling and comfort to the blonde Jedi, but she still needed him and answers.

"Obi-wan..." started Siri holding her tears.

"Shhh, it's over now, Siri," said the auburn man sitting next to her in the bed and holding her.

"Obi-wan, I did something wrong," now she was crying on his chest, " tell me, please. T-t-tell me what I've done to you".

"How do you know ?" asked Kenobi worried.

"She told me... on my dreams. I've seen the dark version of myself again and she was mad... and very sad"

"It's nothing really. You don't have to worry about it," stated the man.

"Don't hide it from me... I want to know... w-w-what I've done to you !"

Then Obi-wan kissed her, gently but with all the love he had for his wife.

"Alright, we went to the Dark Temple and Grievous had set a trap. We were locked inside a chamber and the Temple took control on your mind and body. At first, even when you were fighting me, your words were still coherent but as the fight continued, the Siri I knew was about to disappear so I knocked you out and brought you here..." said Obi-wan ashamed and looking at the floor.

"It wasn't me Obi-wan ! I don't remember anything, please do not believe I thought those words !" begged Siri.

"But you were right," replied Obi-wan looking into her wet eyes.

"No, she wasn't right !"

"You were keeping things from me and the Temple understood that and find your weakness in those secrets."

"What ? I-I don't have any secret, you know everything of my life and how I feel about you," explained Siri crying.

"But you rarely told me how you feel about everything else. And I'm sorry you had to keep it for yourself. This is my fault, not yours."

"No it is not ! You won't blame yourself for what happened in this Dark Temple ! I don't believe what I said !"

"You don't think that I give too much credits to my mission with Anakin ? You don't want a child with me right now ?" asked Obi-wan serious.

"I want to have children with you Obi-wan."

At last, Obi-wan smiled, "you didn't answer to my first question."

"Duty above everything, Obi-wan. I agree with you on that : I am your wife but I am also a Jedi. If we want to change the Order, I must show that I can be both in the same time."

"Siri ..." sighed Kenobi.

"No Obi-wan ! What I said is not what I mean. And yes, I want to be pregnant with your first child every day, but we are at war. And I'm only thirty three and you are thirty-five. We still have time. This war won't last ten years."

"I'm counting on ending it tomorrow yes," joked Obi-wan and Siri couldn't help but laugh after learning all the truth. "I don't blame you for what you told me."

"You know it wasn't the truth."

"It was … from a certain point of view," said wisely Obi-wan and Siri laughed again.

"General Kenobi ! Grievous has made a move !" yelled Cody entering the medical tent.

"What is it, Cody ?" asked Kenobi.

"A ship just arrived behind the Sith Tower and we are certain Grievous is going to disappear. We tried to destroy it but without any success and the _Negotiator _isn't responding to our communication. We are alone, General."

"I have an idea," said Siri, "Cody and his clones will stop the progress of the army and we'll sneak in the castle. We can climb there from the river."

"Your state isn't -"

"I've slept a whole day, Obi-wan ! I can fight," cut sternly Siri.

"Alright," the Master sighed, "Cody, you heard the plan."

"Yes, sir !" and then, the orange commander disappeared.

Half an hour later, Siri and Obi-wan entered the castle of Kaas City as Siri forsaw it : they hadn't encountered any droids and climbing hadn't been really hard. But now, they had to find a way to get to the hangar, stop Grievous and take the holocron to the Temple. They soon arrived in a wide room in which a grand stone with Sith symbols on it, and taking stairs on the right, they had to fight against a small squad of droids which were leading to the hangar.

"This way, I can feel the holocron. We are close," said Siri to his husband behind her.

"I can feel it too..." replied the male Jedi nodding.

The two Jedi lovers continued their way into the many room of the castle until they arrived, after destroying two droids destroyer, to a very wide chamber : in fact, the room was made inside the rocks of the mountain next to the castle and then, they realised where they were. In the back of this huge room, after a few stairs, a black throne had been build inside the rocky wall. It was truly similar to the one Obi-wan saw in his visions about him as an Emperor, and it was as if the darkside was sitting on it. Suddenly, a dark voice was echoing in the throneroom as Siri ignited her lightsaber.

"My life spans millenia. Legions have risen to test me."

"Calm down, Siri. No one is here. We won't have a vision," explained Obi-wan.

"My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millenium- it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars" said the voice again.

"Is that .. ?" asked Siri.

"Yes, the old Sith Emperor reclaimed his throneroom," replied Obi-wan as he turned back and realised that eight magnaguards were now facing the two Jedi. "Siri."

"Understood" and then Siri dashed outside the throneroom and headed to the private hangar, leaving Obi-wan dealing with the droids.

After checking she had left, Kenobi turned to his opponents, and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to leave Grievous to Siri but he knew she would gain some time until his arrival and perhaps, she could steal the holocron.

* * *

Ferus Ollin in a quick move cut another harm and noticed that the Rancor was chasing him. He was really exhausted but after defeating all of the gladiatorian, he wouldn't finish eaten by such monster. Even if the Jedi was having a hard time, every citizen and Aurra Sing as well was thrilled by the show : they all wanted to know if this new arena's heroe would die or will be able to defeat the Rancor in a horrible manner. They were craving for blood and death and, when Ferus had crushed a head of a Nexu with a rock, spreading blood all over the place, the crowd had fallen in love with the Jedi Knight and his name was yelled in the whole stadium. Even Dooku was enjoying the show but was ready to stop the fight at any moment if Ollin was in too much danger : his master's order had been clear, Ollin will help them to corrupt Skywalker. But first, Ollin had to fall to the darkside and his love for the Twi'lek Jedi would doomed himself. Darth Tyranus wasn't so sure about the fall of Ollin, he reminded him too much of Obi-wan Kenobi, the true fighter of the Lightside and the lover of life. The Jedi Order seemed to notice that and was now closed to accept that Jedi might fall in love and that was thanked to Obi-wan. Qui-Gon would have been proud of his son, as Dooku was, honestly, proud of his grand-padawan. Even if they were enemies, Dooku had grown to love Obi-wan and never wanted his death and perhaps Obi-wan would spare him in the future.

"It's enough Count !" said Aayla Secura trying to yell at the old man. She was pathetic, in this slave's outfit and the Force suppressing collar but Dooku understood why Ferus loved her : Twi'lek were now to be exotic species and Aayla Secura was one of the most beautiful twi'lek Dooku had seen. But right now, she was his slave and Aura Sing had kept reminding her about her condition as witnessed her many bruises on her body.

"Don't worry, you and Jedi Ollin will soon die," lied Dooku and then, he pressed a button in front of him and twenty battledroids came to surround Ferus as the Rancor was stop by his owner. Seeing such terrific beast listening to his owner had always amazed the people but right now, every pair of eyes were on Ferus Ollin. But suddenly, blue shots came from the roof of the stadium and ARC trooper came down to protect the Jedi as they destroyed the droids. Then Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano emerged from the crowd, the padawan coming to the rescue of the ARCs and Ferus as Anakin ordered the Rancor's owner to leave immediately or his pet would die : the Jedi from Tatooine knew, by listening to the pilots in his youth, that Rancor were truly attached beings so the owner wouldn't hesitate and the Rancor quickly re-entered his cage.

"You're just in time, as always Skywalker," said Ferus to his rival.

"Well you saved me on Geonosis last time. It's a pay back ! Now go save Knight Secura so we can leave this hell !" yelled Anakin as he countered the bolts of incoming droids.

Ferus didn't wait any seconds on the arena's ground and jumped at Dooku's tribune where as predicted, only Aura Sing and Aayla were waiting for him.

"Where is Dooku ?" asked Ferus annoyed.

"He left, my dear. And now, I will sell my new slave," teased Sing.

"Do you want to leave ?" asked Ferus now nearly angry.

"Oh oh ! An angry Jedi !"

"I am exhausted. I won't control myself if me fight," informed Ferus raising his green lightsaber.

"Then come Jedi !" yelled Aura as she threw Aayla against a wall but realised too late that Ferus was laready five inches in front of her and that he send her fallin of the balcony by a powerfull kick in her chest.

Tired of fighting, Ferus fell on the ground and Aayla came slowly on top of him.

"I'm proud of you Ferus. I would have kill her," whispered Aayla.

Then Ferus kissed her as he took her Force-suppressing collard off, "You know you would have done the same. I was worried. I love you"

"Don't," Aayla kissed him, "leave me alone again," she kissed even more, "And do not fight like this in front of me ! I had to look away every single minute !"

"I'm sorry," replied the man with gold streaks smiling.

"And you didn't bring clothes ! I'm half naked like this !" complained Secura.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something." And then, Ferus took his lover in his arms and joined Skywalker's group who immediately reatreat their shuttle hidden below the arena.

"Well, that was fun," said Ahsoka when Aayla sat in front of her with a Jedi cloak on her shoulders.

"Fun ?" asked the blue Jedi.

"I've win two hundreds credits by betting on Ferus," laughed Ahsoka and then, everyone in the cockpit started to laugh. The nightmare was over, Aayla Secura will come home.

* * *

Running faster with the Force, Siri quickly arrived in front of Grievous shuttle in which he was just about to board. Using the Force, she pulled out the Holocron from Grievous's cloak who had the only choice but to come figthing the Jedi.

"_Come quickly Obi-wan..." _thought Siri as she ignited her purple lightsaber.

"General Tachi, "Grievous laughed, "I look forward to add your unique lightsaber to my collection" and then, the cyborg ignited two lightsabers. Yelling, he attacked brutally at the woman by trying to plug his lightsabers into Siri's chest but she crouched at the last time and aimed for the legs of the Separatist General. She only realised her mistake when Grievous tried to crush her with his metal claws when he jumped above her but she managed to dodge again. The fight continued on, the purple blade was unfortunately only countering the assault of the two others and Siri knew she would last long if she didn't attack. But suddenly, Grievous took his blaster with another hidden hand and started to shoot at her. Noticing that every blots were missing, she tried to taunt the cyborg.

"You should have replace your eyes by a droid's" yelled Siri with a cold tone.

"I am NOT a droid, Jedi scum," screamed Grevious as he locked his two blades with Siri's.

The next five minutes of the fight were a real torture for Siri's muscles as she danced around the many attacks of Grievous and sensing she couldn't take it anymore, she Forcepushed the General but he managed to escape the Jedi's move by accelerating at the last time and then, he was once again locking his lightsabers against the purple one. And after laughing evily, with his free hand, he toke the holocron from Siri. "This is mine!" and then, the cyborg drove his metal fist into Siri's belly who fell on ground out of breath.

"The mighty Cold Queen will be beheaded by General Grievous. I wish Kenobi was here to see you" said Grievous as he crossed his lightsabers in front of Siri's neck.

"_Do something! DO SOMETHING!"_ yelled Siri in her mind. And then, Grievous litteraly disappeared in front of her and crashed inside the shuttle thirty meters from her position. Looking to the opposite direction, she saw Obi-wan with an electronic staff in one hand and his lightsaber in the other standing at the entrance of the hangar.

"You failed General Kenobi !" laughed Grievous inside the shuttle and quickly closed the doors as he saw Obi-wan throwing the staff toward the ship which landed off immediately, the staff missing it from centimeters.

Kneeling next to her, Obi-wan took Siri's face in his hands and asked :"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am... I'm sorry. I've failed," said Siri looking away.

Obi-wan forced her to look at him again and kissed her passionately, "Grievous is a very stronger fighter. Much stronger than when I defeated him. Mace injuried him greatly in my time."

"I know, but -"

"There is no but. You could have died against him. I'm glad you're still with me, Siri Kenobi"

Siri smiled to her husband and kissed him to show him how much she loved him, "Don't worry. I told you we are going to die together in our bed."

"I'm pretty sure I will find a way to become a spirit to watch over our children," joked Obi-wan.

"Yes, I'm very sure of that," laughed Siri.

* * *

**Author note : And it's done ! So sorry for the wait, but I'm kinda busy with my studies. Anyway, I hope you love this chapter ! As you can see, no one is safe from the darkside. **

**Next time, I'm going to pass some CW events and I'll write about Mandalore ;) ! Don't worry, Siri will go with Obi-wan and she will meet Satine :D**

**And have you seen the last CW episode ? Force, Obi-wan is such a bad-ass with two lightsabers ! **

**Please rate and review as always, I love you all :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 : Two girls one boy**

* * *

In his mind full with thoughts and plans, Chancellor Palpatine was looking at the huge window of his Office, his arms crossed on his back. He had recently learned how incompetent was his old apprentice : he had only one mission and he failed. He only had to corrupt Ferus Ollin because of his love for Aayla Secura but the boy manage to keep walking on the light and save the Twi'lek. Darth Sidious had to admit, Knight Ollin had impressed him and the Sith Lord was now certain that Ferus would be a great ally in his plan : without him, he wasn't sure to bring the fall of the Chosen One. The plan was simple, Anakin would grow jealous of Ollin and he would join the Sith too, to prove that Ollin was weaker than him. In the end, Ferus would be sacrificed for the greater good, for a safe and secure society, for an Empire … The Emperor of the Sith.

Palpatine chuckled slowly thinking how much ironic was the situation. The two Jedi were rivals and yet, they would both fall for the same reason : the love. But Ferus loved Aayla in a different way than Skywalker loved the Senator of Naboo. Ferus was selfish yes, he neede Aayla, but he never got angry at his lover, and he would kill himself if he armed the blue Jedi. Skywalker … well, he was a passionate man. He couldn't bear the pain of being away from Padmé Amidala. He would do everything included, putting Padmé in jail, for keeping her with him and he would of course massacre a whole population to keep the one he loved with him. And he already proved that once.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor ?" asked Ferus passing the heavy black doors of the Office. The boy walked until he was next to one of the black seat and waited for Palpatine to answer.

Recently, Ferus had grown used to the darkness of this room and came to the conclusion that Palpatine required all of his attention for his protection : who knew when would those dark clouds strike at the Leader of the Republic.

"Yes Ferus, please sit down," ordered gently Palpatine as he smiled to the Jedi Knight. "I heard that you refuse to take an apprentice. Why did you Ferus ?"

"How is every one already aware of that ?" sighed Ferus, "The Council's proposal was only yesterday..."

"You are a public figure Ferus. And especially after your actions of Cato Nemoidia : you proovedto the galaxy that the Jedi are as powerfull as ever. As Generals and as Ambassador of peace."

"It was my duty to save Knight Secura. She was captured because of my mistakes," replied sternly Ferus, trying to hide the horrible memmories of this even coming in his head.

"It was your duty to save your friend Ferus. You are more than a Jedi, you are also a wise faithfull man," corrected Palpatine, "but you are still blind by your modesty. Tons of people are fan of you, outside of the Temple's walls and you are trying to avoid seeing it. It sadded me how much the Jedi are distant with the others."

"We are not distant, Chancellor. It is because of this war that the people only see us as Generals. We are above all protectors and ambassador. I dream every day of a world in which the war ends and the Jedi only had small mission like conclude a treaty between two planets, or rescued a child from pirates... The missions I was doing before the war."

"What about a world in which the Jedi would even not be needed for that ? I want to bring peace and security to this galaxy, I want that a child could walk in the streets of Coruscant without fearing for his life or for his money," said the Chancellor looking at the window.

"I will work with you to accomplish such goal... As a Jedi and as a man," stated Ferus looking at his feet.

"You didn't answer my question about taking a padawan, Ferus."

"It is true. I don't want to see my padawan at the battlefront. I would never forgive myself to bring a child into such atrocities : his or her place is at the Temple, protected by Masters."

"_They are not so protected, my dear friend," _thought Palpatine. He turned to see Ferus and sat in his black chair. "Don't you think that you'll be able to protect your apprentice ?"

"I am not able to protect my friends so how can I ?" asked the Jedi.

"So you feel guilty about Cato Nemoidia. I don't know why, Knight Secura is, as I've been told, out of any danger." The Jedi went silent so the Chancellor asked again, "Ferus ? Is something wrong ? You can tell me, trust me."

"_Even if something is wrong around him, I do trust him for leading the Republic, I do trust him for making the right decision. He also knows how to comfort people and me included. Yes I do trust you Chancellor" _said Ferus in his mind as he looked right in Palpatine's blue eyes. "Aayla … I mean, Knight Secura is hurt inside her body. Her life is not at stake but, she won't be pregnant for now or her entire life."

"Oh...," replied the politician saddly, well of course, he was aware of that fact because he was the one who ordered Dooku to sterilize the Twi'lek, "I am sorry Ferus. I understand why you feel guilty now. But if I may add something, a female Jedi is not supposed to create a familly, right ? So, such problem won't deal a lot of pain to Secura."

The Jedi kept his eyes into the Chancellor's even if tears were forming, "You are … right, Chancellor. But I have failed. I didn't save Aayla... I am not the hero of Cato Nemoidia as the Holopress is calling me recently."

"This is true from your point of view, Ferus. But for the others, Aayla Secura is alive thanks to you. And thanks to you, the Jedi prooved that one man can defeated the Separatist. Thanks to you, the people think that one man can win this war. So yes, you are not the "Hero of Cato Nemoidia". Today, you are the Hero of the Republic," explained Palpatine smiling as he roses and invited Ferus to walk with him toward the exit. "You are a great Jedi, Ferus and you better start realize it," Palpatine laughed as he laid a hand on Ferus back, "the Jedi need you more than you know. That's why they asked you to take a padawan, they want you to have a bigger role in your order."

Now the two men were in front of the Office's doors and Palpatine kindly remembered that he had buisiness with the Loyal Committee of the Senate in ten minutes.

"Of course Chancellor, I understand. I wish you a good day, and thank you for your time," said Ferus and then, he left quickly as he wanted to see Aayla's conditions again.

"_Everything is proceeding as I have forseen" _thought Darth Sidious as he chuckled evily when returning to his chair.

* * *

"Wake up, Obi-wan !" yelled Siri joyfull when she passed naked in front of the ship's bedroom. She and her husband had decided to go to Mandalore with Obi-wan's ship in order to not give the impression that the Republic was coming in Mandalore.

"Obi-wan !" repeated the blonde woman. During the trip, Obi-wan and Siri had made love like never before, she wanted to be united with every seconds of her life and having him next to her wasn't enough now. To be honest, Siri had made love with Obi-wan because he told her about Duchess Satine : Siri wasn't jealous but he had to understand that she was the best woman in the galaxy even if he had ceased to told her that she was the most amazing and beautiful being in this world.

As Obi-wan wasn't getting out of the bed, Siri came above him and slighty pressed her large chest on his bak and whispered him how much she loved him. The trick work because the auburn man turned back and took his wife in his arms and started to kiss her everywhere.

"No Obi-wan, we are landing in fifteen minutes ! Come on, get dressed ! You don't want to disappoint the Duchess of Mandalore don't you ?" joked Siri.

"I would have dressed myself if you hadn't torn my tunic apart, my beloved wife," replied the man smiling.

"It is your fault ! My dress is far too easier to take away than your tunic ! And you have something to wear Obi-wan ! This ship is full of gifts from your familly," recalled Siri. "Can you let me go now ? Please..."

"I love you, Siri Kenobi," said Obi-wan before released his wife.

Siri blushed like everytime he was calling by her new name, "I love you too," she kissed him passionately, "Obi-wan Kenobi."

* * *

Half an hour later, Duchess Satine took the cup of tea that the servant was given her and sat at her throne. She couldn't wait anymore, she hadn't seen him in years : last time, they were both very young and started a secret relation. She knew she fell in love with him and he probably did too but twenty years passed, he was no more a boy, he was a Jedi Master and much to her dislike, he was a General of the Republic. Obi-wan Kenobi as known as the Negotiator was coming at Mandalore not to see his friend, but to solve the problem of the Death Watch... Satine had hoped every day that Obi-wan came to see her but of course, he had duties toward Anakin Skywalker, towar the whole Jedi Order. Yes, Qui-Gon Jinn would be proud of the man he raised and loved, as was Satine who still loved him deeply.

"They are coming, Duchess," said the Prime Minister who had just received information from a soldier.

"_They ? I thought Obi-wan was the only one coming here..."_ thought Satine intrigued.

Then the large blue doors opened and two hooded figure entered the Throne Room. The first one, probably a woman juging by her size, was wearing a dark grey Jedi robe that was hiding a dark blue battledress with two grey protections, same as the clonetroopers of the Republic. The second one was obviously Obi-wan Kenobi and even his face hidden, Satine would recognize him amoung thousands of people. The man was wearing a Jedi Robe without sleeve, letting Satine to notice the beige sleeves of a tunic and the two protection on his forearms too. The Robe was covering his shoulder in a rich way and it was maintained by a rich belt. As the robe wasn't covering the whole body, Satine let her eyes look at the beige tunic under the brown mantle, the beige dress covering Obi-wan's legs and the boots of a clonetrooper. Even if she knew that Jedi were now dressed as Generals, she could help but smile thinking how magnificient was Obi-wan : he was looking like a true Jedi Master and not as a leader of an army.

"Generals Siri Tachi and Obi-wan Kenobi, your Grace," stated the Prime Minister.

"Welcome Masters Jedi. We are greatly thankful for your concern about this Death Watch's threat," said loudly Satine, trying to hide her surprise when she saw Obi-wan's beard as he pulled his hood off his head.

"The Death Watch is not to take lightly, Duchess," replied the Jedi called Siri Tachi who also uncover her face only to expose her blonde hair. The woman was truly beautiful with pure blue eyes, a delicated face even if she was looking as proud as Obi-wan. Satine couldn't prevent her mind to think that the two Jedi were forming an amazing couple...

"Leave us," ordered Satine to everyone excluded the two Jedi. Then, Obi-wan smiled to her. "It's been far too long Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan bowed respectfully to the Leader of Mandalore, "You have grown into a great leader, Duchess. I am glad to see you again."

"I wish we could have seen each other sooner," Satine paused, and then with a sad tone added, "I am sorry for Qui-Gon. He was a great man." When she stopped speaking, she noticed Master Tachi taking Obi-wan's hand to comfort him.

"Thank you Satine. I miss him every day, but he is at peace now. And I am sure he's watching me every day," laughed Obi-wan.

"I'm sure of it too," replied Satine saddly again. She was glad that Obi-wan had coped with his Master's death but of course, Obi-wan would never get angry nor dwell on the past because of someone's death. He would be devasted at first yes, but he would make the dead proud of him until his last breath. "_You are still the same man that I love, Obi." _Then, she turned to Siri Tachi.

"Master Tachi, do you like Mandalore ?"

"I do Duchess. I am astonished of your work for the planet. I truly find the pacifist Mandalore magnificient," said kindly the blonde Jedi.

"Let's walk then," suggested the leader of Mandalore. She took Siri by her left arm and headed outside, at the Palace plaza followed by Obi-wan. The auburn Jedi was already knowing what will happen at the plaza and wanted to avoid it if possible. The problem was if there were another Death Watch member nearby.

After five minutes, Siri could see at the bottom of the grand white stairs, the main plaza where hundreds of people were simply chating or admiring the view.

"_Knowing that Mandalore will know despair and destruction sadded me... I hope we could prevent Maul to come here too" _thought Siri as she remembered what she saw in Obi-wan's memmories. She couldn't remember everything, but the most horrible parts were uneasy to forget like the death of her Master Adi Gallia by this monster … Savage Opress …

"So since when do you know Obi-wan ?" asked Satine with a smile like when teenagers talked about relations and everything.

Siri sighed, "From the beginning I think. I was thirteen when I was in my first mission with him."

"A difficult mission ?"

"Force, yes. You know Obi-wan. Always trying to protect everyone," explained Siri pointing Obi-wan with her thumb.

"I heard that, Master Tachi," warned Obi-wan as he was now looking everywhere because they were now in the middle of the Palace's plaza. He told the guards to surround Satine with more caution and pursued his way behind the two women.

"_I felt something too, my love," _said Siri to Obi-wan through their love bond.

Then Obi-wan jumped highly above them and landed on a bald man with a guilty face. The Jedi quickly ignited his blue lightsaber and cut the hidden pistols of the man. The man yelled to let him go but Obi-wan wasn't paying attention to him. The Council Master turned back and used the Force to call what Siri supposed to be a bomb and he threw it far away from the plaza. Ten seconds later, the bomb exploded in the air, causing no damage to anyone.

"Who hired you ?" asked sternly Obi-wan to the man under him.

But suddenly, the man get killed by a sniper meters above them and Obi-wan didn't waste any seconds as he had already jumped to chase the man in a strange armor.

"Where is Obi-wan going ?" asked Satine alarmed between her guards.

"He will come back, now we must think of your protection !" yelled Siri but she wasn't sure the Duchess heard her because of the people screams of fear.

Then, in front of her appeared a man looking too much like Jango Fett to her own taste and without thinking, she drew her purple lightsaber to defend herself against the armored man. Using two pistols, the man was driving Siri away from Satine but the Jedi quickly understood the plan and after rooling on the floor to avoid another bolt, she threw her lightsaber at the man who lost his head immediately. The female Jedi sighed again, the war for Mandalore was already starting...

When Siri joined Satine, Obi-wan arrived with the sniper on his shoulders, unconscious. Telling him by a small nodd that she was alright, she kneeled next to the Duchess to check her state.

"Are you alright ?"

"I guess so," replied Satine in chock, "wh-who could have done this ?"

"The Death Watch," informed Obi-wan giving the helmet of the sniper to Satine. "The symbol on his helmet."

"Y-yes you are right..."

"The threat is far more than on your life, Duchess," stated Siri, "they are trying to destroy you and everyone who agrees with you. They claim to be the true descendants of Mandalore and they want to reclaim their birth place."

"I know, Master Tachi. Our spies have located a regroupement of those men... It's on our moon. We need to visit Governor Vizla."

"Vizla ?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, Obi-wan. Do you know him ?" asked Satine.

"Vizla is a famous name... I'm surprise you never thought about it," explained Siri. "Is he a descendant to the Vizla who created the Death Watch decades ago ?"

"How do you know so much about the history of Mandalore ?" asked angrily Satine. "Yes it is the same man, but we believed someone must not be suspected of dealing with Death Watch because of a name !"

"And that's very wise of you, Satine," said gently Obi-wan," But I think we really need to go this Vizla."

* * *

The Healer's Wing of the Jedi Temple was, because of the war, always filled by many Jedi : they were padawans, knights and even masters. Some of them never exited this place unfortunately... but most of the time, the Jedi Healer were able to restore the health of their fellows Jedi. Master Bant, a known friend of Obi-wan Kenobi, was in charge of this wing since a decade now and she always wondered how would react her dead master if she could see the amount of injuried man, woman coming in the white beds. Then, the Calamari Healer came to check Aayla's state, she had done many tests in order to find what caused the sterelity of the Twi'lek but she couldn't find the reason of it. Secura had maintain that it wasn't a "big deal" because it wasn't keeping her to fight for the Republic.

"_Such a strong and proud Jedi Knight"_ said Bant to herself sighing.

When she entered, she noticed Knight Ollin was once again next to Aayla Secura. He was sleeping again as the blue twi'lek was staring at him with a gentle smile. Even if she had denied it, Bant knew Aayla was in love with Ferus and he was with her as well.

"I swear, if young Ferus is not sleeping enough, I would force him to in one of those bed," warned Bant joking.

"He gives too much of himself," whispered Aayla carressing Ferus' hair.

"He is doing it for you. You should be grateful, Aayla," stated the Healer Master.

"I don't want him to die for me..." replied the twi'lek still looking to her lover.

"Every Jedi would have come to rescue you, Aayla."

"Yes of course. But I don't like knowing him in dangerous situation. Even if everyone adores him now."

"He didn't rescue you for for the adoration, Aayla," Bant paused, "It is about sending a message."

"What message ?"

"That the Jedi are still capable of great things, even a single one. And also that his ennemies should not try to hurt the one he loves."

The blue face of the young Knight immediately turned red, "Jedi are not suppo-"

Bant cut the Knight, "As I heard, someone is trying to explain to the whole Order that love is an essential aspect of the Jedi's life. Jedi are not supposed to feel passion. But pure love seems to be allowed, well not officially yet."

"And do you think this Jedi is right ?" asked Aayla.

"Of course, he is. Obi-wan Kenobi is always right. And I'm not saying this because he is my friend. He is one the wisest Jedi of our time, and he is probably the one following the true voice of the Force... Well he and Yoda of course !" explained Bant laughing.

This time, Aayla grinned too, "My master is always speaking highly of Master Kenobi. Though, I think everyone think highly of him."

"How could we don't ? After all, he is the perfect Jedi" recalled Bant laughing again and then, sensing that Ferus started to wake up, she left Aayla after telling her that she could leave the Healer Wing if she wanted to.

"Hello sleepy head," said the Twi'lek in a seductive tone.

"Hello moon of my life," replied Ferus as he was always calling her and once more, she blushed.

"What were you doing this night instead of resting, my love ?"

"I've been … thinking..."

"You are always thinking Ferus," added Aayla before kissing him.

"I was on the Temple's roof last night. I know it was raining, don't worry I wasn't cold. I was thinking about you and I... about our future. We both know that Obi-wan will succeed in changing the Code."

"Yes, the Code will change soon," agreed Aayla Secura.

"When it will happen, I want us to be married. Married by the Jedi, I mean. I've read that in the Old Republic, the Council was marrying the Jedi."

Aayla smiled widely and kissed Ferus even more, "I would love too. I want to be your officialy your wife. I want to be Aayla Ollin. It does sound nice, doesn't it ?"

"It does," replied the man as he was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong my love ?" Ferus looked away, as if he was guilty of something. "Ferus ?"

" I am so sorry Aayla," now the tears were rolling freely on his cheeks, "I wasn't powerful enough to bring you home unharmed... I am so sorry..."

"_So he really think what Dooku did to me was his fault..." _thought sadly Aayla, "It is NOT your fault, do you hear me ? It was Dooku did this, not you !" She took Ferus' face between her blue hands, "You saved me, Ferus. I am be able to be a Jedi again, I am able to love you again and it is all thanks to you !"

"Perhaps, but I didn't save our future..."

"Our future ? About us ?" Ferus nodded, "You are not leaving me, right ?" asked Aayla anxious. Last time, months ago, she broke up with him because she feared that the love she felt for him could become a problem for her life as Jedi. But she soon realized that she really needed him with her and that he loved her as much as she did. But after the events on Cato Nemoidia, Ferus felt that she was captured because of him. Well to be honest, it was the truth, Dooku told her that his master wanted to see Ferus so Aayla was the bait, but of course, she would never told her lover about this.

"Of course not, Aayla !" assured Ferus as he rose and kissed the female Jedi.

"So...," she smiled as the taste of his tongue was still in her mouth, "what is that future, Ferus ?"

"I wanted us to be a familly..."

Now Aayla was surprised. They never spoke about it and she never knew Ferus wanted to be a father. She didn't even know if she wanted to be a mother, but thinking about having children with Ferus was a wonderful idea. And then, Aayla understood.

"Ferus...," Aayla paused, "I love you, Ferus. My love for you is as powerful as the Force itself. And I would have loved to be the mother of your children. But having you with me until my last breath is quiet enough. It is the best gift you can offer me."

"But I th-"

"No but, Ferus. Besides, having a child from a Twi'lek and a human is rather … complicated and rare," Ferus was started to argue by Aayla went on, "I didn't say it is impossible, but very rare. I don't want to live a life in which I hope every day having a child when we can't. Ferus, let us just be together, let us love each other. It's all I need."

"I love you, Aayla," replied simply Ferus as he hugged her closing his eyes.

"I love you, my handsome Jedi." And the Ferus started to fell asleep again, in the arm of his beloved Twi'lek, feeling that the Force was surrounding them as a watchful mother prouf of their children. Yes, the Force was really telling them to continue to love each other as if something really wrong was coming... Something really dark.

"_Sleep Ferus," _send Aayla kindly to the male Jedi Knight who couldn't but smile before his world became blur again.

* * *

The Governor's house wasn't really impressive, it was much looking like a military HQ than a place to live in. But knowing Pre Vizla, Obi-wan wasn't surprise and of course, he already had been there in the past. Realizing that this life had once again changed, last time, the attempt to kill Satine was made by only one man and this time, two members of the Death Watch had shown up. He needed to be all the more focus when he will encounter the leader of the Death Watch. Concerning the security of Satine, Obi-wan wasn't really worried because he had agreed with Siri that she would protect her when he would go after the group of mandalorians.

"Greetings Duchess and Masters Jedi !" annonced the blond Governor.

"Greetings Governor" replied the Negotiator who could be feel a little sympathy for the man. A man who would be used by the Sith and then betrayed. In a way, Vizla was also a victim of the war.

"What can I do for you Duchess ?" asked Vizla.

"There was a bomb attempt this morning in the Capital. The attack was directed to me of course. Many groups don't agree with my pacifist will to rule Mandalore," informed Satine.

"Yes, I was aware of this. I glad you are unharmed thanks to your guards and your Jedi friends," replied the Governor.

"_Are you ? And I am sure you are thrilled having Jedi in your home considering that your ancestors fight ours,"_ thought Siri.

"_Siri...,"_ replied Obi-wan amused through their bond.

"We are certain that the act was committed by the Death Watch and our spies had confirmed, there is large regroupment of weapons and ship here, on Concordia," accused Satine.

"Let's talk about it during dinner, right ?" proposed Vizla.

"The Duchess and I will gladly join you Governor. Master Kenobi is returnig to Mandalore to investigate and interrogate the sniper he caught," informed Siri Tachi taking Vizla by the arms before grining at Obi-wan. "Let's go, Duchess."

Soon Obi-wan found himself alone in the hall of the house of the Concordia's Governor. Siri had played very well, he had now free reign to go to this factory where the Death Watch was gathering. He would probably not stop them but he had to stop Vizla so he could revealed the threat of this group to the Senate. In the past, it was because the Republic, by obeying Palpatine, didn't fight against the Death Watch : this time, Obi-wan would make sure of it even if Palpatine was against.

"_It is funny Obi-wan. It looks like you two are both ruling the Republic... What a brillan politician you are, son," _said a voice of his ghost master as Obi-wan took a swoop speeder and headed to the factory.

After fifteen minutes, Obi-wan was in front, like last time, of an abandonned facility and after entering and walking for few minutes, he found again the douzens of pistols, the jetpacks and the helmet of the Death Watch warriors.

"_Some things never change my dear padawan," _said again Qui-Gon Jinn who received a smile from Obi-wan.

Then, like in his previous life, a warrior charged at him from behind but as Obi-wan already knew that, the Jedi jumped high causing the warrior to crashed on the wall and Obi-wan landing behind ignited his blue lightsaber.

The mandalorian quickly recovered and drew his pistols, firing at the Council Member who easily deflected the bolts even if Obi-wan had to admit the man had a good accuracy. But wanting to end the fight quickly before other warriors came to help, he Forcepulled the man to him and send his left knee right in the man sternum causing him to fall unconscious after a loud scream. Unfortunately, two other Death Watch men arrived : one fired immediately his jetpack's rocket at the Jedi who sent it back to its owner. Of course the rocket didn't kill the man but the surprise gave enough to Obi-wan to crush the man on the ground by the Force and then he charged the second mandalorian.

The last man was much clever and drow a sword in order to fight the Jedi easier but once he saw Obi-wan appearing in front of him he could only scream when the Jedi cut his two hands.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP !" yelled the man before falling unconscious but this time, no one came at Obi-wan.

"Well that was easier than last time," stated Obi-wan relieved. "_Siri, is everything right ?"_

"_Well, Vizla left when someone contacted him and now," _the woman stopped communicating a few seconds, "_I am fighting against those blasted warriors. Don't worry, I'm not hurt and Satine is safe. We are coming closer to our ship. The problem is that they cut our transmission so we can't really call reinforcement."_

"_Vizla is a smart one. Well don't worry for me, I will join you at the ship. Wait for me."_

"_Don't make me come after you !" _warned Siri amused.

"_I love you," _replied the male Jedi.

"_Be careful. I love you"_

Taking the elevator, Obi-wan already knew he was about to face Pre Vizla in minutes but the Force was urging to be cautious. After all, perhaps other members of the Death Watch could also be at the second floor. And when the heavy door opened, the Jedi Master understood how much the thinds have changed. Right in front of him was Pre Vizla with four members next to him and behind them, two ships was ready to depart with their troops. Quickly calculating, Obi-wan thought that about thirty warriors were ready to fight him.

"Welcome Master Kenobi !" greeted Vizla. "Kill him !"

The four guards charged at him. The battle began, every step was important as the warriors were firing at him. Paring a shot that aimed for his head, Obi-wan approach slowly one of the warrior and deflected a bolt directly in his head, killing the man in process. The two others came, using their jetpacks, above Obi-wan to crush him but the Jedi simply arched his arm, slicing the two mandalorians in one move and continued his way to Vizla. Then the last guard used his flamethrower at him, obliging the Jedi to stepped back but he didn't. Kenobi simply used the force to destroy the flamethrower and put the man in a Forcesleep.

Vizla couldn't believe it. Four men in three minutes, and Kenobi wasn't even sweating ! The rumors about him were true : on the battlefield, the Negotiator was walking in a different world in which nothing could touch him.

"You have skills General Kenobi but you are alone and we ar-" Then something exploded just behind the leader : the two ships just got destroy killing the troopers in the same time, only two members left. And judging by the marks on their armor, Obi-wan understood they were not simple warrior. And one of those two were actually the Death's Watch woman that helped him against Darth Maul during the Mandalorian crisis ! The proud and fierce Bo-Katan, the second in command in the Death Watch. Perhaps he could save her too.

But who destroyed the ships ? Obi-wan had heard the engine of a ship but the only ship he saw were the destroyed ones. Who was here too ?

"You let me live once, Kenobi. I will help you to stay alive this time," said a voice behind him.

"YOU !" yelled Vizla enraged, "You are not supposed to be here ! You have no right ! Go away or I will kill you !"

"You think you can defeated me, Vizla?" asked the voice.

Then Obi-wan turned to see the owner of the voice, and only saw a man with this famous armor...

"Jango Fett ..."

**Author Note : aaaaand Jango Fett is back ! Hahaha I'm sure you will be pleased, well I do hope. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I had fun to write it really : I have found some music that put me in the mood for writing about Obi-wan ^^**

**I will be posting as soon as possible but I am quite busy with my lawyers's studies.**

**Next time : True Mandalorian vs Death Watch and Satine discovering that Siri is Obi-wan's wife ;)**

**I will also right about Palpatine again, but with Anakin : I do love write about Darth Sidious. The plot of my story is going very well, perhaps some of you will understand something with this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to read and review, I'l like to know your points of view and your ideas.**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 : ALLIANCE

**Author : Hey guys ! I am SO sorry for the late, I am very very busy with my studies, I don't have much time for the story. I also think that I will pass quicker the Clone Wars, because first I don't know how it really ends in Star Wars, and that I don't want to make a story of 100 chapters about CW. Anyway, please read and enjoy !**

* * *

The two commanders of the Death Watch quickly joined their leader Pre Vizla when they noticed Jango Fett at the entrance of the factory just behind Obi-wan Kenobi. The female commander had seen for the first time the complete surprise mixed with anger on the face of her chief and started to worry about Fett. Vizla had told her that his father will Jango's and the Fett had to leave Mandalore. That was before Duchess Satine became the ruler, that was before Master Jinn and his padawan Kenobi went to the planet to stop a rebellion … Who was really Jango Fett ?

"Why are you here, Jango ?" asked simply Kenobi ready to neutralise the man in the armor if he made a wrong move.

"I told you, I'm paying my debt," replied the ex-bounty hunter, "and I am protecting the honor of my family."

"You have no family Fett !" splitted Vizla with a voice full of hatred.

"It is true that your family destroyed mine. But I have a son, now. But I wasn't talking about him," explained Jango looking to the two commanders. Obi-wan sure Fett was smiling behind his helmet.

"This is … touching, really," stated Vizla. "I will finish what my father should have done years go,"

"Bring it on, Vizla !" yelled Jango as he took his two famous pistols and started to fire at the Death Watch leader.

Then, everything went on and before Obi-wan really realised that Vizla had charged toward Jango, he found himself dodging the bolts of the two others Death Watch members. After a cartwheels on his right allowing him to avoid a rocket of Bo-katan, Obi-wan arrived next to the other commander who had activated shields of his forearms. The Jedi swung his lightsaber in the air in order to deconcentrate the warrior because the opponent block the blue blade with his left arms and with a powerfull kick, sent the lightsaber flying far away from his owner. But Obi-wan wasn't bothered by the actions and strike the mandalorian in the sternum with he help of the Force : the man flew meters away from the Jedi, but he wasn't unconscious thanks to his armor. In the mean time, Bo-Katan with the help of her jetpack was about to deal a powerful with her left knee in Obi-wan's face but the Jedi simply moved his head at the last moment and with a simple punch, the woman lost her helmet as she felt on the ground. Fortunately for her, the second commander came rescuing her as he grabed Kenobi by the cloak and rose in the air with the Jedi. But the General seemed to understood the move and by calling his lightsaber with the Force, he made a simple cut to the jetpack and then, after separating him from the commander, curiously looked at the man flying in an uncontrolled direction. In at last, the man crushed on the ground, unconscious or worth.

"You'll pay for this, Jedi !" yelled the red-hair mandalorian woman but Kenobi was already in front of her. Suddenly, she found herself in his arms and he whispered slowly :

"Sleep," and then, her vision became blur and before she could realised it, she was asleep.

Obi-wan for the first time since the beginning of the fight turned to see Jango fighting against Vizla and realised that the months Jango spent training the ARC-troopers had not altered his abilities and the Jedi admired the man for his will to survive. Even though he knew, as a Jedi, that he had to help Jango to end the fight, Obi-wan remained the witness of this encounter : the honor of the Fett were at stake, Jango had to do this alone. That what the ex-bounty hunter would say.

"_Siri, where are you ?"_ called the auburn man through the love bond.

"_Well, they destroyed our ship, "_answered his wife, then she paused, "_We are coming to you on a speeder," _silence again, "_don't worry"._

"_Are you okay ?" _asked Obi-wan already sensing her pain.

"_Broken ribs I think."_

"_What happens ?" _

"_A lucky one kicked my side. I'll live. Don't worry."_

Obi-wan sighed, he had put Siri in too much trouble again. Well, she would deny it once again and she was right, she was capable of handling many situations but the Jedi Master never liked knowing his wife fighting without him. At least Ferus were protecting her most of the time but now, as a Knight he was protecting Palpatine. Obi-wan knew that Ferus could also fall in Palpatine's hands because of the power of the Dark Lord but he would not allow such thing, he would stand against Sidious even if he had to do it alone : he had sworn, Dooku would be the last Jedi Palpatine corrupted. And once more, Obi-wan asked himself if he could save his grand-master this time.

Then a scream brought the Jedi back to the reality : Jango had took a bolt in his jetpack and have felt on the ground. Vizla took this opportunity to ignite the blacksaber and charged at Fett. But the ex-bounty hunter was a man of surprise and he used his flamethrower to stop Vizla's charge who had to protect himself with his cloack which burnt in two seconds. Cursing, Vizla stepped back and realised he was fighting against someone as strong as him, or perhaps stronger. Fett took a hidden electroblade and attacked the leader of the Death Watch and even if he wasn't very well trained in the arts of swords, the father of Boba Fett was at his advantage. Soon, the two men grew tired and Obi-wan wasn't sure who would fall first. Then, the electroblade flew of Jango's hand.

"it's over, Fett. After killing you, I'll show your dead corpse to your son and then … I will torture him for years !" laughed evily Vizla. But at his moment, Fett threw his helmet right in Vizla's head and in two seconds, Vizla was on the ground, his blacksaber on his right hand and Jango holding his pistol directly at the head of the blonde man.

"I will not kill you, Pre..." stated Jango under his helmet. "You are going in exile, far away from Mandalore, far away from the Death Watch. You are no more the leader."

"Who do you think you are ? My men will not follow you !" splitted Vizla.

"I pretty sure most of them will... The others will be dealt with, I promise you." and then, Fett hit Vizla on his head knocking him out.

"Well I am intrigued. If you are taking the control of the Death Watch, we will have a problem Jango," said seriouly Obi-wan, his lightsaber on his right hand, ready to be ignited at any wrong moves.

"My work with the ARC-troopers is finished. Alpha is a better teacher than I am."

"I thought we have a deal, Jango," recalled Obi-wan on what he told the bounty hunter on Geonosis months ago.

"I will not become a bounty hunter again, General Kenobi," explained respectfully Fett, "I have a duty to my people. I will take the Death Watch to Mandalore."

Obi-wan sighed and ignited his lightsaber, "I can't allow you to do that."

* * *

She's been sitting on the couch of her home's veranda for now twenty minutes. Her husband had spent two wonderfull days with her, theyhave talked about anything of the conflict or the politic but now, as always, he had to report to his friend, the Chancellor Palpatine. Padmé Amidala sighed. When would Anakin stop behind the hero and the friend of Palpatine ? She wished they could just leave Coruscant, leave the war and every else. But of course, that would make them irresponsible and certainly cowards, or was it quite the opposite ? Sometimes Padmé doubted if standing in this side was the best choice. After all these years, Palpatine had never ceased to increase his power in an undemocratic way and he managed to stay in charge for more than ten years now. What saddened her more was the fact that Palpatine was her mentor and her friend : seeing him scorn all the principes he had taught her was painful and difficult to accept. Was she to become like him ? Did she also crave for power ? Certainly not ! She had enjoyed being the Queen of Naboo but she would be ruling ever again : the war that had destroyed her world and her people had been to much to handle, even if she had hidden it wery well. And the Jedi were the other problem in this war. She never told Anakin about it, but the Senate and so the people were growing suspicious of the Jedi. Of course, they were quite relieved to find them guiding the troops in the fields, but as they said, the Jedi were not the politician, they weren't ruling the Republic. And sometimes, they forgot that. Padmé knew that the Jedi were nothing like that : they only wish to stop the war, obviously more than the Senate, and they had the wisdom to look for their enemies inside the rank of the Republic. But deep in her heart, she feared that one day, the Jedi were to take control, unwillingly of course, because of the corruption. Obi-wan was right, what if the corruption was so great that the democraty wasn't existing anymore ? What if Palpatine was still ruling because he had great abilities to satisfy the senators ? But he had always reassured her that the Jedi would never rule over the Repulic but he always added that someday, the Jedi would no more help this Republic if it wasn't changed. What was Obi-wan meaning about that ? Did the Jedi plan to leave Coruscant ? It had happened in the past, when the Jedi had been personnaly attacked, they had disappeared to their hidden world. No one knew where they left and how to contacte them. Later the Jedi had returned to Coruscant when the Republic was on the verge of destruction, and only them were able to make the Republic shine again.

"_Are you going to take the Jedi away from here with you, Obi-wan ? And what about Anakin ?" _asked Padmé to herself, looking at the falling sun of Coruscant disappearing behind the Jedi Temple.

"Mistress Padmé ?" asked Threepio coming to her.

"Yes, Threepio ?"

"Master Anakin says that he would come home very late. He ask you to not wait for him."

"Very well," replied Padmé to the golden droid, "Thank you."

* * *

In the same time, Chancellor Palpatine entered the main room of his Office only to find Anakin Skywalker and the four red guards waiting for him. The dark Lord once again, started to observe his future apprentice : the war was marking his young face and his eyes were supporting the pain of seeing his comrades falling even he tried to save them. Palpatine chuckled, what would the boy do when his apprentice would die in his arms ? Would he lose his faith in his power and the Jedi or would he simply go on rampage and killing every one near him ? Whatever the so-called Chosen One would do, he was destined to be at Sidious' side, no matter how hard his master would try to prevent the rise of Lord Vader.

"Anakin ! I am very pleased to see you in one piece, son" announced the leader of the Republic.

"Good evening, Chancellor. And thank you to seeing me," replied respectfully Skywalker.

"I already told you that my doors will always be open for you and the Jedi," said Palpatine with his emblematic smile. "So what news are you bringing ?"

"I've just come back with Ahsoka from Tellos. It was quite a simple mission, my troops are doing an excellent job."

"I heard that Ventress was the one leading the Separatist against the Republic in this world, was she ?" asked the Sith Lord.

"Yes, Sir," the boy looked away. "She has managed to get away one more time..."

Palpatine couldn't help but smile feeling the anger Anakin felt for Ventress, "She knew she couldn't defeat you. What was her other choice ? Fight against you and die ?"

"Assajj Ventress is a strong warrior. We have battled many times and even if I am stronger than her, she can defeat me..."

"She is older than you. She had seen things you haven't yet. And, pardon my lack of knowledge, but doesn't she knew both aspect of the Force ?" interrogated Palpatine.

"She learned the ways of the Jedi but she had turn from this path now. The darkside is all what she had now," confirmed Anakin.

"Well, perhaps this is the key. She knows much more than you. Even if you have been very well trained, it seems. Just think about it, how could Dooku or Ventress defeat so much Jedi ?"

"Master Obi-wan is more powerful than the two of them," recalled the Chosen One proud of his master.

"Yes, Master Kenobi would certainly defeat Dooku and his assassin. But what of Dooku's master ?"

"What are you asking me, Chancellor ?"

"Is … the darkside of the Force stronger ?"

Anakin looked at his friend really carefully. Then he went in front of the huge window and observed the traffic in the night of Coruscant. "It depends."

"Oh ?"

"Some people are much stronger with the darkside than other. For exemple, Yoda and Obi-wan are born to fight for the light. Others know that the darkness can swallow them whole and spend their life to fight against it, like Master Windu. And others can sometimes be overcome by the power of the darkside. When Dooku cut my arms on Raxus Prime … I let the darkside tricked me and Dooku took advantage of my situation. When we captured Nute Gunray, before Ventress freed him, I let the darkside grow inside of me because I wanted to afraid the Viceroy," Anakin paused and sighed, "I never told this to anyone. But when the life of who are precious to me, I struggled to keep control."

"I understand Anakin. But you must keep in mind that you are also human. Every being has darkness in its nature. And if I recall, except against Dooku because it was the first time, the used of the darkside had helped and saved many, right ?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes Chancellor. But it is not an excuse for using it freely. If I use the darkside, I am not better than Dooku, not worthy of the title of Jedi Knight and not worthy to be Ahsoka's Master."

"It is not true Anakin. You only see the darkside as a monstruous tool. What if greater good come from the darkside ? What if killing someone brings security to a world ? What if, in order to save the one deared to you, you had to torture someone ? I must be frank, Anakin, I would do it without hesitation."

"The darkside is consuming, Chancellor. It is what we learn : the darkside gives so much power that you would not stoping using it. And in the end, you would become controled by the darkside of the Force."

"And," Palpatine came next to Anakin, "what if you are powerful enough to control it ?"

"No one ever did it, sir."

"That's not true, Anakin. Come with me," then the two men walked slowly to the corridor on the left where the Cold War's fresk was, and Palpatine showed a masked man in the middle of it. "I believe you know your history, Anakin."

"This is Revan, yes. And then ?" sighed Skywalker.

"Wasn't he using the two aspects of the Force, son ? Wasn't he the one who give the Republic and Jedi victory ?"

The young Jedi nodded as he ran a hand in his long hair. Force, Palpatine's argument were quite solid. And after all, hadn't Anakin already used the darkside of the Force ? Of course he would never fall to the darkness and bring despair and destruction in this world, but what if by controlling such powern he would end this war ?

Sensing the conflict in the boy's mind, Palpatine simply added, "I think we had enough of power's dilemna, Anakin. This was quite a wonderful conversation and share of opinions but, look at the time. I am sure you are needed somewhere else."

"Thank you Chancellor for your time and … for your vision. God night, sir"

And as the Jedi Knight walked away, Palpatine once again looked at Revan on the wall, "_In the end, power is the cause of their fall.."_. Pleased by the turn of the events, Palpatine headed to his private hangar in order to rest at his appartment in 500 Republica. This night, Sidious would not contact his apprentice. This night, the Sith Lord would simply enjoy his fortune.

* * *

"It is not what you think. Mandalore need protection, the Death Watch is no more, we are all brothers. I'll help Duchess Satine Kryze to bring peace in our home." said Fett.

"With extremists ?" asked Obi-wan.

"I'll give them a purpose."

"You are aware that Duchess Kryze wants a peaceful Mandalore, not a world of warriors. You want to bring the heritage of the warriors. She won't allow that."

"I think she will. A world always need security. We won't start a war, but we will fight against the one who threats our home, if negociations are useless, of course."

"Well," Obi-wan paused sensing Siri and Satine coming, "you will have to discuss with your ruler then." And the blue blade faded away as Siri entered the complex with the elevator. And soon, Duchess Kryze and Siri Tachi joined the two men in the middle of the mess they just made because of their fights.

Satine looked at Obi-wan with strange eyes, as if she was relieved to see him alive but disappointed that he had to fight.

"Peacekeepers, right Obi-wan ?" accused Satine.

"I did not kill any of them. The only dead is dead because of his own fault. Boh-Katan is alive, she's just sleeping," informed Kenobi.

Then the Duchess turned to face Jango Fett who had taken his helmet off, "Your name is famous Fett. You are as dangerous as Vizla but you are working with the Republic. What are you doing here ?"

"I came to help you," answered Jango as he looked to Obi-wan and Siri : he was still ready to flee if the Jedi were to attack him.

"I don't want the help of a warrior, Fett," replied firmly Satine.

"But I think you need my help. What if Mandalore was attacked again ? You have no military forces, how could you defend yourselves ?"

"We are pacifist," said coldly the blonde Duchess.

"I know that, and I greatly appreciate such thing, but I'm asking you to let me create a milicia to protect our home. By doing so, the members of the Death Watch could find a purpose in their life of warrior."

"What makes you think you could handle them ?" asked again Satine.

"Duchess," said Siri, "Jango had instructed all of our clones and he has done a very good job. He is the man you need if you want to create a milicia, as he said".

Obi-wan looked his wife speaking to Satine with a certain amusement, the two of them were so proud that such conversation could become very … difficult to handle.

"As I expected from a Jedi who leads an army !" said angrily Satine.

"This is war Duchess ! Peace is no more and the people who blind themselves to the conflict are as foolish as the ones who started it ! It is because of such view that the Separatist easily defeat words like yours. What if Dooku decided to take Mandalore ?"

As Fett was arguing with Satine, the horribles memmories of Mandalore on the verge of destruction came once more in Obi-wan's head : the citizen caught in a civil war, the Death Watch fighiting against each other, Darth Maul and his brother and the horrible presence of Darth Sidious... Everything felt so real, and it was. But now it is all in the past, and his memmories were here to help him in his quest : a quest to bring peace to the whole galaxy, a quest he was chosen to do. And later, Obi-wan had the very bad feeling that bringing peace in the galaxy would only be achieve by his actions. That perhaps, things were about to repeat because it was destined to be so. So what if Anakin was to fall again ? I had sworn that if Vader would rise again, Obi-wan would stop him without hesitation : if Luke and Leia had to lose their father, they would not lose their mother. And in a way, Obi-wan started to understand a little more about the vision he had of him, ruling as an emperor. If things couldn't be change, Obi-wan would do what he must, as a man and as a Jedi.

"I can guarantee you, Duchess, that the war will come to your doors too," stated Siri. "It is only a matter of time even if you're working so hard to prevent it."

"You sound like Kenobi..." sighed Satine. "Perhaps you are right. It is not because we are pacifist that we can't have defenses," she turned to Fett, "always defense, never attack. Am I clear ?"

Obi-wan smiled, "You sound like a Jedi, Satine."

"It's a compliment then."

Siri chuckled, "_no wonder Obi-wan loved this woman."_

"You have my words, Duchess. The Death Watch will protect Mandalore, but never start a war for our world," said firmly Fett. Then he turned to the two members of the Council, "Does the Council allow me to work here ?"

Siri looked to the bounty hunter with all the coldness she could have, and then, simly asked, "Is Master Shaak Ti aware of your departure ?"

"I told her I had to come here."

"Then," said Siri, "I do not see why you couldn't help Duchess Kryze to restore peace in Mandalore. Do you know where to find your men ?"

"Yes, Master Tachi. I've put a homing beacon on of those ships."

"Do you require our help, Jango ?" asked Obi-wan, even if he knew that the ex-bounty hunter would refuse.

"No, Master Kenobi. It's not a Jedi's business. To earn their trust as their leader, I must not bring the Jedi to them."

"I agree," added Satine.

"You might talk to Bo-katan. She would surely follow you, even if she's Vizla's right hand. Well she was. Take Vizla with you too. Showing him defeated to his men would proove your legitimaty," explained Obi-wan as Jango nodded.

"What will the Republic say about this ?" asked the blonde Duchesss.

"If they know that Jango Fett is helping Mandalore, I think everything will be alright," stated Siri. "Well I think we should go back to Mandalore now."

And then, Jango called his son by his comling and seconds later, the famous _Slave I_ was insight and landed in the middle of the factory's roof. Jango carried Vizla inside, followed by Satine and Siri. Obi-wan took Bo-katan still sleeping on the ground inside the ship and let her rest on a bed next to the doors of the ship. It was the first time Obi-wan entered such ship and it was as he would have imagined : full with weapons and gadgets, armour and plans. But there were no bounties on the walls, a sign that Jango Fett had given up his life.

"Jango," asked Siri, "why had you come ? You could have flee away, returning to the life of the famous bounty hunter."

"And what about Boba ?" asked Jango as the son turned to face them, "I want him to have a peaceful life. And Mandalore is his true home, not Kamino. He has a place here." The father burshed Boba's hair. "But I am not sure if you, Jedi, can understand the feeling."

Siri seemed pained by Jango's words but quickly hid it. Of course nor the Fetts nor Satine noticed it, but Obi-wan felt her wife's pain in the Force, and that saddened him to not be able to comfort her immediately.

"Yes, you are probably right," replied quietly Siri and then, she slowly went at the back of the ship where the shadows would hide her body.

"Did I say something wrong ?" asked Jango to Siri's husband.

"Nothing to worry about, I think," replied Obi-wan before letting Satine and Jango alone.

The auburn Jedi found her wife, crouched with her head resting on her knees. She wasn't crying but Obi-wan already knew that tears were rolling on her so magnificient face. He simply sat next to her and he put her head against his chest, letting her enjoying the concerto of the love he had for her. It had always calmed her, even if Obi-wan knew, this time, it would not be enough.

"I am sorry... I shouldn't have reacted this way in front of them," whispered Siri.

"Nonsense. He is not aware of the change in the Jedi Order, we made sure no-one knows about it. You had quite a natural reaction, my dear dear Siri Kenobi," replied Obi-wan as calmly as her.

She smiled, "You always have the words to make me smile, right ?"

"I would be a paltry husband if I couldn't."

"Never. You are the more amazing and kind man in this galaxy. That's why I am so in love with you."

"Oh... And here I thought you loved me because I was very good looking," joked Obi-wan.

"Of course I do too," laughed Siri, "I love you my sexy handsome husband."

"I love you too, Siri," and he gently kissed her. "And do not worry about our children. Soon, you'll regret those peaceful times because they would take too much place in our life."

Once more, she laughed, "We are at war, Obi-wan. This is not peaceful".

"Ah, yes," and then the two of them laughed.

* * *

Three hours later, Jango Fett, Bo-katan and Satine Kryze were standing in front of Obi-wan's ship in the private hangar of the Palace. The probleme of the Death Watch was nearly no more, the mission of the Jedi was finished and they were already called to another world for war : and this time, they would not be together.

"Jango, it had been a pleasure to see again. You are quite a suprising man," said kindly Obi-wan to the future new chief of Mandalore's PeaceKeepers, as they would be called.

"I am sure we will meet again, Master Kenobi," replied the man.

Then the Jedi said goodbye to Boba and Bo-katan and waited Satine to say goodbye to Siri.

"I hope you will come again, Master Tachi," begged Satine. "You are quite an amazing person."

"I'll gladly come back Duchess." and then Obi-wan came in front of the blonde ruler of Mandalore.

"Well, I know you don't like such drama," stated Obi-wan.

"We both know that we will see each other soon," replied kindly Satine. "Next time, you will perhaps shave that beard."

"What's wrong with the beard ?"

"It hides too much of your handsome face, Obi-wan," said Satine caressing Obi-wan's beard. "But she likes it very much, as she told me."

Obi-wan smiled, "She told you that ?"

Satine nodded, "She is truly a wonderful woman and a great Jedi...," she paused, "I am glad." And as Obi-wan looked at her with a confused look, she went on, "I know for you two, Obi-wan. The way you are looking to each other, the white rings on your fingers."

"I am sorry, I should have told you."

"No Obi-wan. Your relation is difficult in front of the others : as you told me years before, Jedi are not supposed to love. But can I ask you a question ?"

"Of course," answered Kenobi.

"Did you really love me ? Or was I a distraction to forget Siri ?"

"Oh Satine," he came closer to her, "I truly loved you. But the love I have for Siri is on a different level and I-"

"I understand," she smiled to the one she loved, "like written in the stars, right ?" Obi-wan nodded. "I am happy for you Obi-wan. You deserve someone like her." And she let him go, knowing that it was only a goddbye.

Then Obi-wan joined her wife on the ramp of his ship and after waving their hands, the black ship disappeared in the sky of Mandalore.

Bo-katan sighed as she came next to Satine still looking in the sky, "Why handsome men are all Jedi or already with someone ? Have you seen Kenobi ? He is so-"

"For sure he is," replied Satine. "See you soon, Obi-wan Kenobi."

* * *

**Author Note : and Mandalore's Arc is finished ! I hoped you enjoyed it. I know there is less fights in his chapter but I wanted to make Satine change her mind, it would be essentiel for the future of Mandalore, if you are aware of the Season 4 of Clone Wars. **

**Anyway, Anakin Skywalker is still the power's seeker even if he's wiser in this time... Destiny is always destiny ;)  
I hope you liked Padmé's thoughts about the war and everything. I always thought that her role in Revenge of the Sith was too small : she is a fighter of the Rpublic so she will act with Organa and Mothma in this fiction !  
**

**Next time : Mortis Arc ! If you don't know it yet, I recommand you to go watch CW episodes of Mortis, they are awesome. And of course, changes will occur ! I want to tease you a little : the "daughter" is the Light Side so try to imagine her conversation with the Knight of the Force :p **

**As always, I love your reviews so do not hesitate to comment the sory, put some ideas etc etc...**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 : Force's wielders

Obi-wan woke up once again very late, and as the last night, Siri wasn't with him in her bed. At first, he didn't ask anything to his wife because he always felt that she would tell him at the moment of her choice. But hearing her crying pained his heart and soul so this night, he would not fake to be still sleeping. After all, months of war have passed, they two learned too much that their lives could be ended at any time, even if Siri knew that Obi-wan would live long after the Clone Wars : he was destined to stop this war, well at least Obi-wan had to try.

So the auburn Council Member rose and headed to the balcony where his wife was trying to silently cry. But the whole appartment was filled by confused feeling and Obi-wan couldn't, for the first time, figure what was troubling his dear lover. Was it sadness, worries or some kind of joy ? Or was it all of this ? Kenobi sighed and ran a hand into his hair as he passed the door only to find Siri contemplating the dark night of Coruscant.

"Oh ! Obi-wan, I'm sorry if I have awaken you. The war is tiring all of us, you should go back to sleep," said Siri Kenobi as she wiped her tears out of her magnificent face.

Without saying any words, Obi-wan came closer to her, and hugged her, sending wave of love through their bonds, trying to comfort her. "Says the one who hasn't sleep since two days. This is very unwise, considering that you could return to the battlefield in anytime."

Siri smiled and kissed him gently, "I am alright. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

"No you are not, Siri. Something is disturbing you, you cried all the night yesterday. How could I pretend you are alright ?"

The female Council Member bitted her inferior lip as she realised Obi-wan would not go to the bed until she explained him everything. Then, she laughed slightly, "Who is able to trick the great Obi-wan Kenobi ?"

Obi-wan kissed her passionately, "You are. When you are not tired like this. Please Siri, tell me. Are you sick or something like that ?"

"You could say that," answered quietly the blonde woman.

"What do you mean ? Did Bant see you ?" asked worried her husband, still hugging her.

"I don't need Bant to check my health for that, Obi-wan."  
Now Obi-wan was really confused, what was Siri talking about ? Then she took his right hand and started to kiss it.  
"This are dark times for all of us, right ? I know that you'll be soon leaving for this planet filled with the Force. You will face those strange beings once again. Perhaps Anakin will fall once again... I don't want to worry you more. Go back to sleep, my dear husband."

"I have to go with Anakin and Ahsoka. I need to talk with her, and you know it. And perhaps I will be able to change things. But leaving you in such state will probably keep my mind worrying about you. Siri, please... We have always been honest with each other, you know everything. Something is troubling you and it pains me to not be able to help you," begged Obi-wan.

Once again, Siri's sadness seemed to disappear a little more, "It is amazing how much your presence at my side seems to resolve everything," she laughed as she carressed his beard, "Alright Obi-wan," she looked at the sky, tears rolling on her cheeks, and then, gathering all the courage she had, she went on, and put his hand on her belly, "You and I are going to be parents. I am pregnant Obi-wan."

At first, Obi-wan thought that being bring back to the past was the best gift the Force could have given to him, but now, knowing that Siri and he would have a child... He doubt he could thank the Force enough for such thing. He was so happy that tears were forming on his eyes and kissed his wife without warning with all the love he had for her. And after separating his lips for hers because he felt they both needed air, he looked at her and started to wondering why was Siri sad. And then, all became clear in his mind.

"You fear to lose our child. That's why you are both happy and worried..."

"Yes," stated Siri, "how could I go fighting against the Separatist and the Sith in six months? And I will probably expose myself less that before knowing that our child could be in danger." She started to panick," and he or she is going to born during the war. It will be extremely difficult to protect him and I-" She couldn't speak anymore as she was catching her breath between sobs.

"Siri," Obi-wan put her heads against his chest, "you must not think about that, okay ? I don't want you to worry about everything. The Force has given us a great gift, everything will be fine. And I am sure Yoda will understand that you won't be able to fight in a few months. As for the birth of our child, I promise you, he or she will be safe in the Temple."

"But what if Sidious attacked the Temple again ?" asked Siri threatened.

"He won't. His true nature will be revealed before he could do anything," promised Obi-wan.

"But what will we do ?"

"We already discuss about that, right ? We will leave Coruscant when the Republic think we are not needed anymore," Siri looked at him, confused, "You know they do not trust us as they say. Palpatine has already planted seeds in their mind, and even if he is removed, we will have to leave the Republic in the hands of the new Chancellor. And in time, they will call us again. So our child will grow in a place where no danger exist, among the other Jedi. He or she will be loved and protected, I promise."

"What will the Council say about us ? I know that they had approved our mariage but a child is on another level," asked Siri, a little more relieved.

"Well, perhaps they will have to accept sooner the change in the Code, I mean officialy."

Siri laughed, "Because you think they are already accepting it ?"

"I think that if Mace is accepting that the Jedi must change, then we have already won. But I agree with them when they say wanting to set a test for each Jedi. Passion is not to be allowed," explained Obi-wan.

"Yes, it is a wise idea. And you are right wanting to announce that the Jedi can love again not until the end of the war."

"The whole Council had agreed, now they only have to wait."

"Have you told Anakin ?" asked Siri.

"Not yet. He didn't told me that he wants to leave the Order when the Clone Wars ends yet. But when he does, I will tell him everything. What did Ferus say ?"

"Ferus is acting strangely recently. I mean he was extremely relieved to know he would marry Aayla in a few years but I sense a certain darkness in his heart," said Siri.

"Palpatine ?"

"I don't think so. But I think he would never erase the guilt because of what happened in Cato Nemoidia to Aayla..."

"He will learn to live with it, trust me," Obi-wan paused, "when you died in my previous life, I always felt guilty, but I continued to act as a Jedi for you."

"Ferus is not as idealist as you, my Prince," teased Siri with a smile, "Such feeling will probably hunting him forever. It pains me to not be able to help him. I miss his smile, now I only see the face of the warrior.."

Obi-wan remembered when he had seen Ferus after the fall of the Jedi Order, the boy he knew was dead, replaced by a sad man with a look of a leader. His innoncence had left him and to stop the Sith had became his only purpose. Obi-wan sighed, "_was Ferus destined to become such a sad man ?"_. Then he took Siri in his arms, "Perhaps, everything will be resolved when Palpatine will be stopped."

"I do hope so, Obi-wan... I hope so" And then Obi-wan and Siri returned to their bed, happiness in their mind but the worries about the war and Obi-wan's mission never really left them. But this night, Siri would sleep reassured.

* * *

"Ferus, son, you don't have to stay here to protect me if you are too tired," smiled gently Palpatine seeing Ferus nearly falling asleep on the grand black desk.

"Mh ?," Ferus looked at the Chancellor still working in his famous chair, "I assure you, Chancellor, I am perfectly fine. And even if I was tired, my mission came first : you need protection. Especially after the attack in the Senate with Cad Bane."

"You did an amazing job with the bounty hunter," recalled Palpatine. The memmories was so sweet when Ferus learned that bounty hunters were infiltrating the Senate Building. Ollin had dealt with a Grant who had managed to enter Palpatine's Office : the bounty hunter had unfortunately tried to fight against the Jedi Knight and he ended falling through the large window of the Office. But that was the only beginning of Ferus' rampage because he knew that Aurra Sing was working with Bane. Then the Jedi ordered the red guards to escape with Palpatine to a safest place and ran after the woman who had hurt his lover. And if Skywalker hadn't interfered, Sing would be cut in many pieces by now. The most thrilling thing was that Ferus nearly engaged the fight with Anakin, Palpatine laughed. Yes, Darth Sidious had definitely grown fond of young Ferus Ollin.

"I only did what I had to do," replied Ferus with his usual humility.

"May I suggest you to leave for the night and get some rest. You don't seem to sleep enough, my boy."

"It's true that I have trouble to find some sleep but I have to refused your offer, Sir. I am leaving when you are, Chancellor."

Palpatine laughed, "Alright, alright. I need to get fresh air, follow me please."

Seconds later, Ferus and Palpatine were staring at the traffic of Coruscant, at the balcony of Palpatine's Office. "It is funny, I always thought that Coruscant never sleeps."

"I do agree. This planet is always on the move," confirmed Ferus.

"As you are," Palpatine laid a hand on Ferus shoulder, "Is something preventing you to sleep my friend ?"

"You already know the answer, Chancellor," sighed Ferus, "we have talked about it many times, and even you are truy helping me, I can't forget what happens to Aayla."

"I totally understand Ferus. It is all the more natural to feel guilty when the ones we loved are hurt, but I will repeat myself, it was not your fault," explained Palpatine.

"Aayla agrees with you," informed the young Jedi smiling.

"You two are a great couple, Ferus. You are both wise and you do need each others. And it pleases me that you were able to overcome your teaching in order to accept the love you have for Aayla Secura," Palpatine smiled looking at the Grand Plaza of Coruscant where hundreds of people were watching the Holonet about the war. "If only the men of this galaxy knew that you two are in love, you would probably be killed in seconds because of their jalousy."

Ferus laughed, "Yes, Aayla is probably the most beautiful being in this world."

"The Twi'lek are well known for their beauties. It is sad that they are used to be slaved out of the Republic."

"You should have seen Ryloth sir...," remembered Ferus saddened.

"One day, this conflict will end and we will bring justice in this world. I promise you," stated Palpatine. "It would the most perfect world that every one had dreamt of."

"I hope you will achieve such goal as soon as possible," replied kindly Ferus, believing in the leader of the Republic.

"I am sorry if we are talking about the painful subject but do your research progress ?" asked Palpatine.

"No, Chancellor. There is nothing in the Jedi Archives about it. And I have talked with many Healer Masters, no one had heard about holocrons mentioning something like that," informed Ferus.

"Is there others holocrons elsewhere ? I am sure the Jedi Temple couldn't have gathered all of them," suggested Palpatine.

"That's true. But looking for holocrons take a lot of time, and my mission to you is more important."

"What if I allow you to go looking for it ? I mean, my guards can protect me even if you are not always here."

"Yes, the red guards are very well trained," nodded Ferus.

"Thanks to your additionnal training. Now, I am sure that if a dark Jedi try to kill me, he would be in a terrible situation," laughed slightly the Chancellor. "So Ferus... Do you want to go after these holocrons ?"

Ferus looked away, ashamed, "I do, Chancellor. But I have to first look after their possible locations."

"Because you have no clue about it ?"

"Oh I do Chancellor, but the planets I have in mind are not welcomed to Jedi," said darkly Ferus.

"I see," then Sidious' true voice replaced the one of the kind Chancellor, "You are looking for holocrons of the darkside. This is very smart of you. After all, the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be _unnatural_."

"It is true, but the dark side is often more regarded as a destruction force, nothing more, nothing less," stated Ferus.

"Is it ? My boy, I've been surrounded by Jedi since the beginning of my career and such view is only within your Order," explained Darth Sidious.

"So how did you come with such statement, Chancellor ?" asked Ferus, interested.

"In order to become a true respected leader, you have to study your enemies and your allies. I have gathering many informations about the Force, the Jedi and the ancient Sith Empire." Ferus looked at Palpatine with astonished eyes, of course he knew that Palpatine was a man of informations, but did he have something about a cure for Aayla ? Sidious smiled and pursued, "I can only tell what you are thinking Ferus. I will tell you what I know, in order to help you the best I can. There is a Sith legend called "the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise". I am sure you have never heard about it."

"No Chancellor," said honestly Ferus.

"It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to … create life"

Ferus couldn't believe what he just heard, "Create life ?"

"I believe that it can help you, in your quest to heal Aayla's body," declared Palpatine.

"It does, Chancellor. I will have to search about this Darth Plagueis."

"It is a legend, Ferus. I am not sure if it is true, but you won't find anything from the Jedi."

"I know worlds where the Sith have been hiding, I can start here. But there will be a problem," informed Ferus.

"What is it, son ?"

"The Jedi won't allow me to go there in order to learn Sith's teachings," said angrily Ferus.

"_You are about to fall, my dear dear Ferus Ollin,"_ thought darkly Sidious, "then I have something for you. Your mission will be difficult but I promise to not inform the Council if they noticing your absence. You can trust me, Ferus," Palpatine headed inside his Office and then turned back to face Ferus who was still outside, "Come, Ferus."

* * *

Days later, Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka Tano were once again drawned by the the black monolith of Mortis in the Chrelythiumn system. As the whole planet "opened", pure white light blinded the three Jedi as Anakin tried desperately to fly away from the monolith, even Ahsoka started to panick because the shuttle's system went down, and only Obi-wan, already knowing what was coming, was trying to calm the two younger Jedi. Then, everything went black.

Minutes later, Anakin started to awake as well as his two comrades.

"Where are we ?" asked Anakin looking through the cockpit.

Behind him, Ahsoka checked everything concerning the ship, "everything seems fine, and the atmosphere is breathable."

"Well then, let's have a look," ordered Obi-wan already getting out of the shuttle. Skywalker and his padawans quickly followed the Council Master and realised how the place was beautiful : green landscapes, flowers with unnatural colours and floating islands in a brightful blue sky. But Kenobi remembered how dark could become this world when the night fell or when the Daughter sacrificed herself in order to protect her father. Obi-wan sighed, how could he be able to deal against superior being with powers far greater than his ?

"What ?" asked Anakin.

"I didn't say nor hear anything, Anakin," replied Obi-wan.

"Are you the one ?" said a voice behind them. The three of them could now hear the woman and they turned to face an usualy tall and glowing woman with green hair. Her face was calm and seemed not to be dangerous, well for the moment, and it felt like the Force was directly coming from her.

"Who are you ?" asked Anakin with a strange look. Actually, such face was when Anakin discovered something truly interesting, like when he had seen the snow for the first time. Such memories brought a smile on Obi-wan's face.

"I have many names but you can call me the Daughter, or Ahsla. My father is waiting for you," simply replied the woman. Then she came closer to the groups, she observed Anakin's face and came in front of Obi-wan.

Ahsoka turned to Obi-wan and asked, "Did she say Ahsla ? Like the name the old Jedi used to refer to the Force ?"

"I believe so, Ahsoka," informed Obi-wan as the Daughter was now a few inch from him.

Then, the green haired woman smiled and caressed Obi-wan's beard, "I've been waiting for you, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Immeidately Anakin and Ahsoka jumped next to Obi-wan, their lightsabers ignited, ready to defend the Master.

"I don't know what or who you are but-" started Anakin.

"It's alright Anakin. She means no harm," assured Obi-wan, "We are following you to your father. We need to figure out why we are here, and where are we."

Nodding, the Daughter invited Anakin and Ahsoka to walk in front of her, on the road hidden in the montain, and started to walk next to Obi-wan.

"What does she want from Master Obi-wan ?" whispered Ahsoka to her Master.

"I don't know Snips, let's hope this "father" can explain us everything. This place is too strange," replied Skywalker.

"Yes, the Force is unusually strong here... And with her, too," observed Ahsoka waving her hand to the Daughter.

"We must hurry," ordered Ahsla, "we should not be outside during the night," but then, huge rocks fell from above and threatened to crush the whole group so without thinking, Obi-wan forcepushed Anakin and Ahsoka.

Coughing, he realised that the Daughter had also pulled him back in her arms preventing him to be crushed, but Obi-wan had trust his instinct telling him that he wouldn't not. So what game was the Daughter playing ? Thanking her, she only responded with a grin.

"Are you alright Anakin ?" asked Obi-wan through his comlink.

"Yes Master," replied his former apprentice.

"You should continue with Ahsoka. Go see the Father, I'll be right behind you," counciled Obi-wan.

"Are you sure, Master ?" asked the female voice of the Togruta.

"Yes, Ahsoka. Please, hurry up."

"Alright Master, don't do anything foolish. See you soon," teased Anakin as the communication ended.

"Well, it's only you and I now," stated Obi-wan with a humoristic tone.

"As always right ?" asked Ahsla. The auburn master looked at the woman with careful eyes. "We both know what I am talking about, Knight of the Force," explained the woman still smiling.

"I would have suspected that you knew everything since you are an embodiement of the Force," stated Obi-wan. "So what are we going to do now ? Anakin and Ahsoka are going to the Father, we should probably do the same."

"No Obi-wan. Father must not discover your mission nor that your strength is greater because you are from a potentiel future," warned Ahsla. "We must find a shatter for the night, I am sure my brother will come to meet you."

"Alright. And I am sure that your brother had already stolen the shuttle, right ?" asked Obi-wan.

Ahsla giggled, "Why are you asking if you already know the answer ? Come, I know a place."

An hour later, the Daughter invited Obi-wan to enter into a very brightful cave and without thinking that it could be a trap, Obi-wan walked into the tunnel inside the rock, and then, he was in the middle of a large blue forest and grass on the floor and not far away from him, a large lake with a fountain in the center.

"This is my home," said Ahsla sensing what Obi-wan was thinking.

"Such a different tast of decoration than your brother's," stated Obi-wan with humor. Once more, the Daughter laughed. Then, in the center of the lake, something glowing rose and came toward the Jedi. Obi-wan had suspected he was going to meet with his Master again, and he had missed it deeply.

"Obi-wan," greeted the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"It's good to see you, Master," replied warmly Obi-wan.

"You have done very well, Obi-wan. The dark side is growing weak because of your presence."

"I tried as much as I can, Master."

"You should not be here, Obi-wan. This place is too dangerous for Anakin, and if they discover what you are, then you will perhaps be in a more dangerous situation than him," warned Qui-Gon.

"Oh … I wanted to spend some months here, anayway."

Qui-Gon laughed, "I am proud of you, Obi-wan. Please stay in the path you are following, and..." the maverick Jedi paused, "Congratulations to you and Siri," and then, the ghost of the dead Master disappeared within the water, the same way than he came to his padawan.

"How couldn't your Father, and I suppose your brother, know about me yet ?"asked Obi-wan, confused after Qui-Gon's warning, to the Daughter.

For the first time since their reunion, the embodiement of the Force seemed truly ashamed and sad, "In order to bring you back in the past, I had to make arrangements."

"Arrangements ?" asked the Jedi Master.

"A … sacrifice," enlightened Ahsla.

Obi-wan sighed, they were already too much death for his own taste because of the war, "Well, at least he or she will be at peace."

"Oh this person isn't going to die. You must understand Obi-wan, by bringing you back, I had to hand over a warrior of the Light..." Obi-wan closed his eyes, "And no, my Knight, I can't tell you who is going to fall."

"_So that's what my vision told me on Tatooine, Anakin is destined to fall again..." _tought sadly Ob-wan.

"This is why you must not fail Obi-wan Kenobi !" Ahsla laid a hand on his chest, "And we both know that you have another reason to stop Sidious now."

"I can never thank you enough for what you are doing for me," said Obi-wan bowing.

"Oh, this time, you did the job with Siri only," giggled Ahsla, "But success your mission and I will be the one who won't be able to thank you enough." Then the Daughter walked away from the Jedi and looked at the entrance of her home. "My brother is here."

And seconds later, footsteps were heard in the tunnel and the enigmatic Son came out of sight, with his red eyes surronded by blackness, his white skin and the black mantel... The embodiement of the dark side was standing right before Obi-wan's eyes but this time, the Jedi knew what was in front of him.

"I see you have a guest, Sister," simply stated the brother. "The other man is as interesting as this one."

Ahsla frowned, "You can't do anything to them. Father gave us strict orders."

"I am growing tired of following Father's orders, Sister. But if the One is protected by him, you can't protected that one from him," threatened his brother looking to Obi-wan with an evil grin.

The Daughter grinned, "I would not try that, my Brother. Your eyes deceived you." Then, by a simple move with her hand, the entrance of the tunnel behind the dark being closed.

"You can't hold me here, Sister. The conflict in the galaxy makes me stronger," warned the Son.

"Why do you think he is here ?" replied Ahsla showing Obi-wan.

This time, the Brother looked truly confused. "Who is he ?"

"He is my champion, my undying light in the shadow," Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber, "You are still willing to fight us ?"

And without warning, the Son unleashed red lightnings at his Sister who sent it back with her hand. It was true that without Obi-wan, the dark side would have gain the upper hand eventually, but not this time. So the brother transformed in a terrific creature and charged at Obi-wan who had already jumped above his opponent in order to avoid the attack and then, using the Force, the Jedi Master sent a huge piece of rock in one of his wings. At first, Obi-wan was surprised to have lift such a mass with so simplicity but next to the Daughter, it was probably logical.  
Raging, the Son charged again only to be stopped by the blue blade of the Jedi. Of course, like last time, his lightsaber would not burn him, but he could still hit the Forcewielder. Taking advantage of the action of the Knight of the Force, the Daughter also turned into her griffon's form and attacked the Son. The battle went on, the two creatures were violently clashing against each other and the Council Master found difficulties to dodge every moves of the two superior beings. And then, Obi-wan forcepushed as hard as he could the Son but of course, his opponent barely moved but it provided an opening to the Daughter who immobilised her brother on the ground.

"STOP THAT ! BOTH OF YOU !" yelled a deep voice that Obi-wan supposed to be the Father's. The tall figured of the old man ruling over Mortis came from the sky and separated the two fighters with an easy use of the Force. The Son and the Daughter, turning in an nearly human form again, were forced to kneel before their father and Obi-wan started to worry about where Anakin and Ahsoka were.

"Father. How nice of you to join us," challenged the Son with a grin.

"You are going to far, my Son. I ask you one more time to not continue the path you have chosen," replied the Father with a strict tone. Then he looked at his daughter who had joined Obi-wan, "And you... You seem much stronger than before, even with the darkness overcoming everything in the galaxy."

"Where there is darkness, there is a light, Father."

"Then let's hope your _friend _can eradicate the darkness. Perhaps I have forseen the wrong things. The Chosen One is supposed to bring balance to the Force but considering his presence here... Perhaps things are meant to be different," thought the Father outloud.

"No Father. The One is destined to restore the balance, but you have misunderstood the prophecy. The darkness are not supposed to be. There is of course, dark aspect of the Force, but it should never be used for violence, power or to start a war," explained the Daughter.

The Father sighed, "You hide him very well. If he hadn't fight against your brother, I wouldn't have understood," the Daughter looked at him surprised, "Do not worry. No one will discover what I know."

"Where is Anakin and Ahsoka?" asked Obi-wan.

"Your friends are resting in my home. They are in no danger, I assure you. But you cannot leave yet. I must know if the man is really the Chosen One," explained the Father.

"We all know the answer," replied seriously Obi-wan. "That's why we must leave this place at once. No one has to fight," he turned to Ahsla, "no one has to die. Your Daughter has shown she is able to maintain your Son. Let us leave."

"I am sorry. Your friend must understand his destiny, you cannot leave until he has the proof," informed the Father. Then, the Son screaming disappeared in the sky turning black and headed to the Father's tower.

"You know that your Son will try to corrupt Anakin," warned Obi-wan. "I can't let him do that, I must go there."

"You have interfered enough, Kenobi," said the Father, "how will you explain to your apprentice that you are able to fight my Son more than the Chosen One ? Stay here." And then, the old man flew away in the same direction.

"I cannot let it happen again," Obi-wan turned to the Daughter, "If Anakin is going to have a vision, I don't know what he is going to see. I need to be with him."

"I can't go with you at the Well of the Dark Side and you know it. I think you should better return to your ship to prevent my brother to steal it," She took Obi-wan's hand, "Anakin has to confront my brother." And then, turning again as a griffon, she flew with Obi-wan on her back toward the Jedi's shuttle.

Minutes later, Ahsla and Obi-wan arrived at the Tower of Mortis only to find the Faher lying of the ground with Anakin next to him, checking his health state. Both the Council Master and the Daughter knew that the Son had already striken, and even if they had tried to prevent the Son to capture Ahsoka, it seemed the confrontation wasn't avoidable. Ahsla sighed as she kneel to her father.

"He came from nowhere, he attacked him," said Anakin panicking, "I tried to stop him but he defeated me so easily and now … Now he has Ahsoka."

"We will bring her back, Anakin. I promise," assured Obi-wan to his former padawan.

"But where did he go ?"

"Trust the Force Anakin ! Don't you feel it ? The dark side is unusually strong in the North. That's our destination," informed Obi-wan showing a thin green light in the darkness of the night.

"Alright, I am going to deal with this "Son" myself !"

"Wait Anakin. We need a plan," orderer Obi-wan but the young Jedi Knight was already gone with a speeder of the shuttle. The auburn Master sighed and turned to Ahsla, "Is the dagger still in the same place ?"

"Yes, I will go with you. I must stop my brother, the reign of darkness must be stopped here," replied Ahsla resolved. "Promise me you will leave once I've done what I must."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself once again," stated Obi-wan.

Then, the Daughter rose and approach slowly the Jedi Master, and without warning, she kissed him, "I know, Knight of the Force." She couldn't help but giggle when she saw his face. "Let's go ?"

"Let's go" simply replied Obi-wan.

**Author Note : Well, I hadn't realised that I have so much to write about Mortis ! I think it will probably last two chapters more, I am not sure. Next time, Anakin is going to confront Ahsoka, like in last time. And he will have to go to the Well of the Dark Side where I have a big surprise.  
And yes, I was not going to tell you what Palpatine offered to Ferus, not yet. But I am sure you have all understand what was going on for the brave Ollin.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, do not hesitate to review again, it pleased me a lot.  
Next time : Palpatine and Dooku, Ahsoka vs Anakin and Obi-wan, and … (SPOILER : A Sith of the past )**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 : DARKNESS ATTACKS

**Author note : Man, I can hardly find time to write this chapter, but well at last I can give it to you all. I am very pleased that so many had put this story in their favorite, so don't be shy, you can review too, :P.**

**Anyway, ENJOY !**

* * *

He was exhausted. Even with using the Force, Anakin Skywalker had found truly difficult to climb the entire black Tower of Mortis where Ahsoka's presence was slightly felt. He nearly fell twice but he never gave up : Ahsoka needed him, he had to save her from this monster of the dark. He never abandonned any of his comrades so why would he abandon the one he considered like the sister he never had ? No, his padawan was coming back with him, as well as Obi-wan.

Soon the Chosen One found himself in the middle of a very huge balcony : truth to be told, Anakin felt like if he was in the middle of a plaza. And then he sensed his Master coming with the so mysterious Daughter. He sighed. He wished that the creature never came, he didn't trust "her" or it, whatever this Ahsla was. Anakin looking at the coming couple in the sky asked himself why he disliked the Daughter but the answer was all too clear in his mind : she was too weak, she wasn't brave enough to do what must be done. If she had killed the Son, the three Jedi would never have come here …

"Anakin, you are alright ?" asked Obi-wan worried, already looking for Ahsoka.

"Tell me Master, why did I have to climb while you simply fly with her ?" asked Anakin with humor.

The auburn Master grinned, "Well I know you do love telling your adventures to the others, and how could we not add to your legendary skills the fact that you escape death by climbing a," Obi-wan paused," well very high building."

Anakin laughed, Obi-wan was such a master with the words and sarcasm. "I sense a trap, Master."

"I do too," replied seriously Kenobi.

"What should we do ?" asked the Knight already knowing the answer.

"Spring the trap, Anakin, as always," said Obi-wan with a grin.

"Master Kenobi," called Ahsla behind the two humans, "Do not fight my brother. Concentrate on saving the girl and then leave as soon as possible. I will hold him."

Obi-wan looked at her with worried eyes and the Daughter almost blushed, "Are you sure ?" Ahsla nodded and stiffened.

Already knowing that Ahsoka or the Son was behind him and Anakin, the Jedi from Stewjon ignited his blue blade and stanced in Soresu. Imitating his master, Skywalker also took his weapon.

"Where is Ahsoka ?"asked the Chosen One.

The Son laughed and then stepped aside, revealing Ahsoka who was behind him.

"Come Ahsoka, let's get out of her," begged Anakin.

"Why should we go, _Master?_" asked Ahsoka with a very different voice. And Anakin realised that her skin was much darker and by an unknown trick, the eyes of the Togruta were gold...

"Well, because I say it. Our place is not here, we are not like them. Come on Ahsoka," continued Anakin.

The Daughter came in the middle of the whole groupe, between the Son and the two men. "What have you done brother ! We were forbidden to interfere !"

"My bad, Sister," replied the Son with a saddistic smile. "She is mine now...," he turned to the padawan, "My child, show us how powerful you have become."

"With pleasure," whispered Ahsoka and then, while igniting her two lightsabers, she jumped high and landed behind the two Jedi and started to attack with rage.

The two men were forced to block or to dogde the lightsabers of the girl but they never pushed forward, they would not attack her. And Ahsoka seemed to noticed that so, in a surprising move, her feet landed of Anakin's face who fell on the ground, stunt for a moment.

"Finally, the great Obi-wan Kenobi !" yelled Ahsoka still fighting the Council Member.

Obi-wan sighed and in one move, the three blades were locked, "You seemed to enjoy this fight too much for your own good Ahsoka," and a second later, padawan Tano felt Kenobi's right in her belly. She cursed him but fell inconscious after choking a little. Then Obi-wan came to assure Anakin was right and to tell him that Ahsoka was in no danger too. And suddenly, the Daughter was thrown in a huge window and landed next to Obi-wan, but she didn't seem hurt.

"Are you alright ?" asked Obi-wan, his lightsaber raedy to defend the embodiement of the Force.

She nodded and rose as the Father appeared in front of the ground, the Son following him who seemed harmed. Anakin smiled at this sight and thanked the Father to have stop the mad creature of the Dark Side.

"It is my duty to stop both of them, as should be yours if you choosed to stay. But now, you must go!" ordered the Father.

"No !" yelled the Son and started to unleashed red lightnings on his father.

Like in the past of course, Ahsla had moved to stop the lightings and protect his Father but this time, Ahsoka woke up and forcepushed, in the same time than the Son, the Daughter who fell against a column which crashed on her.

"_There is no such thing as luck,"_ commented Anakin with sarcasm to Obi-wan through their bond. And the Jedi knight charged his padawan in order to give some times to his Master.

Moving really thinking about it, Obi-wan dashed between the Son and the Father who was again under the lightnings. But the power of the dark side was too great to be deal with, as a mere human, even as a Jedi Master. And soon, Kenobi felt that the raw power of his opponent had made him fly away and nearly fell of the balcony. He quickly used the Force to climb over the hedge of the balcon and came back immediately into the fight because the Father was no more moving. In the same time, Anakin was trying to stop Ahsoka without hurting her but he didn't have the courage to hurt his padawan. He swore to the Force that the Son would pay for his trick !

"This is the end ! Surrender Jedi. We can all be friends !" yelled the Son between blasts of lightnings.

Jumping on the right, Obi-wan, while landing graciously, took out the Dagger of Mortis that he just retrieved in the cave with Ahsla, like he did in the past, and charged at the Son.

But he was sent meters away by a powerful Forcepush of the Son who looked at him with fearful eyes. He turned to the Daughter still unconscious and yelled :

"Not suppose to interfere, right Sister ?"

Obi-wan was already on his feet and now changed his fighting style with Soresu and attacked the Son who were forced to step back to his Father.

For the first time, Obi-wan could deflect the lightnings with the dagger but he needed the help of the Daughter soon !

His toughts had probably reached the Force because in a second, the Daughter came behind Ahsoka and by a simple touch, the girl stopped fighting her Master and started to look around, like if she had a nightmare.

Understanding what happened, Anakin joined Obi-wan and the Daughter to fight the Son who turned into huge beast, yelling at the Daughter.

"Do you have a plan ?" asked Anakin, still looking at Ahsoka who had kneeled in order to understand what was going on.

"The Dagger can kill him," replied Kenobi dodging a wing. There ! The Jedi Master saw an opening ! He jumped as high as he could and prepared his body to pierce the skull of the best with the dagger. "_let's end this, Son !" _thought Obi-wan.

But suddenly the best grabbed Anakin and immediately flee from his position, allowing Obi-wan to only destroy the ground of the balcony. Kenobi sighed as he observed the monster disappearing in the darkness with his apprentice.

"You have truly gained power, Obi-wan," stated Ahsla noticing the large impact of his failed attack. "You used the Force to add strength... This is truly amazing, Knight of the Force."

"Oh, I just wanted to pratice a little bit, before trying it for real," joked Obi-wan and the Daughter once more gigled.

* * *

Entering a dark room of the Palace of Soreno, the Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist Confederation, sat and tapped a few buttons before bowing in front of the holographic picture of his master, Darth Sidious, casting a blue light in the whole chamber.

"What is thy bidding , master ?" asked respectfully Dooku bowing his head.

"Lord Tyrannus, you may proceed in your next moves. You are going to capture Jedi Master Even Piell and the Captain Tarkin. They have great informations for us," ordered Sidious.

"Yes, master."

"You will also order your entire fleet to let pass this man," the Sith Lord showed a portrait of a man in a terrific armor. The mask had a T-visor but the whole elmet was much more looking like a Ubese mask. A heavy protection was placed on the shoulders of the man, a black body suit was covering the chest and the arms and finally a floor length combat skirt was hiding the legs. Dooku couldn't help but frowned as he saw the hologramm. "He is looking for Sith holocrons, and we will help him."

"Who is this man, Master ?" asked Dooku still concerned.

"You already know it, Tyrannus. Your last concerns during our previous conversation made me … change things. We will need more Sith."

"But you ordered me to eliminate Ventress !" raged the Count.

"She became too independent. You may find other assassins, my apprentice."

"Where, Master ?" Of course, Dooku had already find one, but why not more than one ?

"You will go to Byss. You may pick one of my assassin for your pleasure," explained Sidious.

"Byss ?"

"It's a hidden planet under my control. I will send you the coordinates."

"Master ?"

"What is it, Tyrannus ?" replied Sidious annoyed.

"Considering that Ollin will surely come to me, should I still explain him what you told me ?"

"Yes, my apprentice. Ferus Ollin will discover my real identity, but he must think that we are enemies. Do not fail me, our whole plan depends on it..." then, Lord Sidious disappeared and the room became dark once again. Dooku sighed, he knew that one day his master would replace him and seeing Ferus Ollin within this armor alerted him more than ever. He needed to find many warriors to survive this war and to kill the Sith Lord when peace would be restored. But first, he would do as Sidious instructed him : the war between the Republic and the CIS had to continue. The war between the Sith and the Jedi had to increase.

Dooku took a deep breath... First, he would have to see if the assassin the witches promised him was good enough.

Something was burning, he knew it before he realised he was starting to awake. Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and found it painful to look because of the amout of light surronding him. But it was not a birght and reassuring light, much more something like a threatening fire. Clearing his vision, Anakin understood he was in the center of a volcano due to the lava surrounding the platform were he was standing. The heat was bearable but not the overwhelming power of the darkside.

"_Where am I?" _thought the Knight.

"You are awake, welcome !" said the terrifying voice of the Son just behind him. "This is my home. We are quiet safe, here."

"Where is Ahsoka ?" asked Anakin igniting his lightsaber.

"She is with your friend," replied the Son. "Please, there is no need of violence, we can be friends." And a second later, the lightsaber of the Jedi was the hand of the embodiement of the darkside of the Force.

"You are a Sith, we are enemies !"

"Are we ? You have such a simple way to see things, my friend. But it is alright," the Son paused and started to walk away, "I'll show you how much you are wrong."

"Where are you going ?" yelled Skywalker, as lava started to flow extremely high. But he heard no answers, And soon, escape became impossible, and if the lava fell, he would die. "Kriff !"

"Calm your mind, young one," ordered a mechanical voice. Then, a man, dressed in black with a black robe covering his legs appeared. A hood was also hiding his head, but the most disturbing thing about this man was the mask. He had seen it many times when Obi-wan was teaching him stories about the Old Republic : Darth Revan was in front of him !

Anakin was ready to defend himself at any seconds.

Revan chuckled, "What would you do without a lightsaber, Jedi ? Now, you must bow to me."

"I will not bow to a Sith," replied sharply Anakin.

Revan chuckled again, "You don't have the power to disobey," and by raising a hand, he forced Anakin to bow. Such raw power amazed the Jedi, how could a dead Sith Lord have so much power ? "Good, your master would be pleased. You must show respect to the one stronger than yo, you understand, child ?"

"You are dead," said Anakin really annoyed.

"I always hated arrogance... They all were in my time. I did what I must," informed Revan and then, the Sith Lord threw a lightsaber's hilt to Anakin. "Let's see how weak you are, arrogant little Jedi."

Igniting a purple blade, Anakin was force to defend himself against the asssault of the red lightsaber of the former Sith. At first, they seemed to be equal, but Revan had kept silence since the beginning of the fight and that was infuriating Anakin.

"You have lost your tongue, Sith ?" taunted the Jedi.

Then, Revan screamed and Anakin was sent flying meters away, nearly falling in the lava. "_Force, that was close !"_

"You think you can win, Jedi ? But you can't, you are only blinding yourself... I was like you in my youth," suddenly Revan was in front of Anakin and after grabbing his head, he threw Anakin at the opposite hedge of the platform. Then forcelightnings hit the Jedi Knight. "You see ? You can do nothing ! You don't have enough power to save yourself. How can you stop this war and save the whole galaxy."

Revan stopped Anakin so the Jedi could reply, "I will ! This is MY role ! No Jedi is stronger than me, not even you !"

"You are holding you back, Anakin," explained Revan, "Only I became both a Jedi and a Sith, and I believe you have the power to do so. But the darkness consumed me, and as you are the Chosen One, perhaps you won't."

"And joining the Sith ? Never !" interrupted Anakin.

"You must learn to control your demon Anakin. And only the Sith can help you. The Jedi can't win this war !"

"You are lying..." whispered the Jedi of Tatooine.

"See by yourself !" ordered Revan as the dead Sith disappeared only to be replaced by the view of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant under a falling sun

_A blond boy and a brunette little girl were standing next to a man with a dark robe and a hood on his head. Anakin was seeing the scene from behind so he could not discover who was this man._

"_Daddy, where are they ?" asked the boy._

"_Who, son ?"_

"_Well the Jedi !" replied the two kids in the same time. The man and Anakin could help but laugh seeing those two._

"_They lost the war, so they disappear. We don't know where they are nor if they still exist. It happened just before you were born. I havn't seen a Jedi in ten years..."_

"_Are you sad, Daddy ?" asked again the boy._

"_I'm not. They wanted to control the Republic, they became our enemies too. Perhaps one day, they will realise their faults."_

"_But you were a Jedi too, Daddy," informed the little girl._

"_But I am much more now. That's why we can all be together ! Now let's go back inside, your mother has finished her meeting with the Senator," said the man in order to end the conversation._

Everything became clear again, and Anakin only found the Son in front of him : Revan left, and the two beautiful kids were gone too. What was that ? Had the Son showed him the future ? And why did he face Revan ?

"You seem to understand, now," stated the Son, "come with me.."

"No..." whispered Anakin, "I will not join _you_. You deserve to die, but I am Jedi. I'll let you live and you will stay here forever..."

"You don't have this power," replied angrily the Son. "If you'll not be turned... you will be destroyed !" And then, red forcelightnings stroke the Chosen one who fell on the ground of the Volcano, yelling in pain. It hurt so much, it felt like his mechanic arm was about to explose, but the pain continue to grow in his entire body.

"_Obi-wan ! Ahsoka !"_ screamed Anakin in his mind for help, even if he obviously knew it was vain.

But immediately after his call, the attack stopped and Anakin had the luck to see one last time the world around him. The final blow would come, everything would be over... No ! He had to live ! What would Padmé say if she saw him given up ! This was forbidden, he had offered his soul and heart to his wife, he would die with her, not now, not here, not like this !

Gathering strength as the Son was speaking about something he didn't listen, Anakin rose painfully.

"Look at you … pathetic, weak and fool. But now, Skywalker … you will die !" said quietly the Son but Anakin had already move and he dodged the final strike of lightnings. A second later, the Son witnessed Anakin calling his lightsaber back in his right hand, and then, using all the pain and the anger he felt, Anakin sent the Son flying far away, so near the lava that the clothes started to burn. The creature of the darkside started to scream but the fire continued to spread on.

"Anakin !" yelled Obi-wan coming from above on a speeder, with Ahoka closely following him. "Are you alright ? I felt your pain."

"Well you did take your time Master," replied his former padawan, trying to calm his spirits.

"Sorry, Master, we had to return to the shuttle to take those speeders," informed Ahsoka.

"It's alright," Anakin smiled, it was so good to see her unharmed, "we should leave, now."

Obi-wan hesitated when he watched the Son burning. Should he pierce the Son with the Dagger ? Everything would end right now... No, it was not the Jedi way. So Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Anakin left as quick as possible the dark place, leaving the Son to suffer the pain of being burn alive.

Looking to his friend behind Ahsoka, Obi-wan could help but feel sorry for Anakin when he did the same on Mustafar against Vader. As a Jedi, he had tought that Vader would die because of the fire, but he had lived : and that was so much worse.

"_It was Vader, not Anakin"_ recalled Obi-wan in his mind.

Ten minutes later, the group arrived to their red shuttle to the Father's tower where the Daughter was waiting for them, meditating. Rising when she saw them, she became much concerned when she looked at Anakin Skywalker with dark eyes. She went immediately next to Obi-wan.

"Is he … ?" asked Ahsla.

"He did not turn. He managed to resist to your brother. We should leave now," explained Obi-wan.

"Where is my brother? I can feel his pain from here."

"He is suffering his fate," informed Anakin sharply. "He isn't dead."

"Where is he ?" asked again Ahsla.

Then the Father came at the top of the black stairs of his home and stared at the small group ready for departure. "They left him in the place only him can go..."

"But Father you can go there ! You can save him," begged Ahsla.

"He has choosen his own path, my daughter," said simply the Father.

"So you are going to let him die ? Light and darkness must co-exist and you know it !" begged the embodiement of the Force.

"You are right, but darkness must remain hidden, forbidden... Not used for power, destruction. He must learn a lesson."

"Obi-wan !" yelled Ahsla turning to her champion.

"He is not going to die, we both know it. I never used the dagger. And I think we shall take it with us," stated the Jedi Master. "He could use it against you."

Ahsla didn't know what to reply to the auburn man. After all, did she ask him to stop her brother ? Even if Skywalker was the one who did it, wasn't it what she asked ? The Chosen One had prooven his skills and power, so why something was wrong ?

"It is in your nature to care for others. But we both know your brother will healed very soon," Obi-wan paused as he sensed the Son's rage. "We did what we have to do, here. Anakin did what he was supposed to do. He stopped the darkness."

"_You know this task is no more Anakin's !"_ yelled Ahsla in the mind of the Knight of the Force.

"_But we can't tell him that !" _replied Obi-wan mentally, "_We have to go, now..."_

"Let them go, my daughter. They choose to, and you can't keep him here," said gently the Father, laying a hand on Ahsla's shoulder.

"We must return, war awaits us..." recalled Obi-wan.

"Yeah..." replied the Daughter defeated, "you are right." She looked at him and added in a whisper, "as always."

Annoyed by the situation, Anakin entered the shuttle and after calling Ahsoka, he started the engines. He would give a few minutes to his Master to say a Jedi's speech and then, they would all leave this horrible planet.

"Master Obi-wan ?" called Ahsoka next to the opening of the shuttle's ramp.

"I'm coming Ahsoka," replied Obi-wan. Then he turned to the tall woman with green hair who had such a sad face. "It's not a goodbye, we are still together : you are a part of me," he smiled, "I am sure we will see each other."

"Yes we will, of course," confirmed Ahsla with a sad smile, "but you will face an entity, not a body."

Nodding, Obi-wan thanked the Father and entered the shuttle wich immediately took off and disappeared. The Jedi had played their role, nothing was holding them back here.

"You only bring pain in your heart, my daughter," stated gently the Father.

"You are right, and anyway, he can't stay here...," replied the Daughter, "A great life awaits him."

"Yes, but he will bear lot of pain too. I foresee a better life than his previous, but he will still suffered."

"Others will be here to help him," said Ahsla smiling to the sky already turning blue : darkness had failed to control this world, lights of the morning were showing up.

"I understand the feelings you have for him. But if he had staid, he would have lost everything he cares for. We both know you don't want that because you are selfless."

"I want him to be happy, considering what he will accomplish. He deserves it," explained the woman.

"Now come with me, we should rest before your brother visits us again," sugested the Father.

Master Windu was a Jedi that had learnt to control his mind and body, so it was all the more natural for his fellow Jedi to be surprised when they saw him running to the Archives. He was just informed that Master Even Piell and Tarkin, his captain, had been captured. But that wasn't all : Piell and Tarkin were both having informations about a secret road for lightspeeds and they were now being prisonner in the Citadel, the famous prison built to capture Jedi.

Running in the Archives, Master Jocasta Nu didn't forget to scold him by hitting his bald head with her left hand. He had to explain her that it was an urgent matter but of course, the old woman had not wanted to hear excuses, so she left him.

"She always do that," stated a voice behind the Korun Master, "Last time I saw you here, I was about nine. Can I help you Ace ?"

"Ah Siri," Mace smiled, "Yes, I think you will find something quicker than I."

Siri laughed quitely, "What are you looking for ?"

"The Citadel."

The wife of Obi-wan frowned, "You are planning to go there, Mace, right ?"

"Well," Mace paused, "Even Piell had been captured and he's held there. You know what is the problem."

"Yes I know. I was in the meeting too. Well, we are not going to find a lot of things about it," explained Siri as she sat in a chair and sought data in the computer. "And considering how old are the Archives ..."

"I know, Siri. But we need to find something. The team for rescue cannot go there totally blind," said Mace.

"There it is, the planet is on its destruction phase since centuries. And I bet Separatist are heavily protecting it. I can make a plan but it surely won't be accurate." And after tapping a few other buttons, a simple plan came in the hologram.

"So humans will be immediately detected," stated Mace Windu sitting on the table.

"We'll need droids, I think I can reprogramm the one we captured years ago."

"Do that, Siri. I'll think about hiding humans is the Separatist shuttle," ordered Windu.

"Mace ?" asked Siri. "Who is going to save Master Piell ?" But of course, Siri already knew the answer.

The Korun Master laid a hand on her right shoulder, "I know that he just finish his mission. And considering what Obi-wan told us, the mission was horrible. But Anakin and you husband are the best. The informations Tarkin and Piell have cannot fall into the CIS' hands."

Siri sighed, "I don't like it, but duty above all as he always says."

"And he's right. Even if I want him to stay here with you, you are both Jedi with responsabilities," Mace paused, "but every one deserves a rest."

"I feel like he is much more on a battlefield than me..." stated Siri.

"Well, it won't change much now." Siri looked at the Councilor with a surprised look. "We all sense it, even if you are trying to hide his Forcepresence. You are pregnant since a month, since Mandalore I think." Siri blushed but didn't deny it. "We have all agreed that because of the ar, our Order grow smaller every day so, after all of this, Jedi would be allowed to have children. But as always, we must be patient. I just hope that your child won't born during the war."

"I doubt it, Mace. We are not making progress, and 9 months aren't a long period. But he will grew up with other padawans, far away from the battlefield."

"I'm glad you want him or her to be raise like other Jedi... Well, almost like other," said Mace smiling. "I'm sure Obi-wan won't let your child in the Creche for night."

"Obi-wan will be a great father, yes," replied Siri smiling.

"You will be a great mother too, Siri. I saw you becoming a wonderful and wise Jedi, mothehood won't be difficult for you," praised Windu.

"I'm not sure about it. Am I not the "Cold Queen" ? People knew I am difficult to approach," recalled Siri.

"You are the Cold Queen on the battlefield. But have you seen how much the love you have for Obi-wan has changed you ? I can say that I am amazed. And that's why we have decided to listen to you, to allow other to feel love again."

Siri smiled, "If love is truly felt. We must be wary of the danger of passion. As you always recall it, we must still follow the Code.

"I'm glad we agree. It means the change can be made."

"Because what ? Am I not always following the Code ?" joked Siri.

"Let's talk about your mission undercover with pirates," started Mace with sarcasm.

"Alright alright, you are right. Obi-wan is the one loving following rules," replied Siri.

"But still, he decided to change that Code for you, because he loves you," recalled Mace.

"I guess I am changing him too much," laughed Siri as well as Mace.

"It's for the best, Siri."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, that chapter was shorter than the previous one. But I felt like there were nothig more to say about Mortis. I hope you will excuse my lack of imagination this time. Anyway I want to go a little faster in the CW so next time we will see Savage Oppress !And for answering your questions, yes Obi-wan will meet Darth Maul again, and if you are a fan of this Sith Lord... Well I have big surprise hahaha.  
I can also tell you that a certain hero of this story will go to the Sith City in Byss. Perhaps it the true story, Byss is built during the Empire Era but anyway, this is a fanfiction :P  
**

**Siri is also going on a mission with her purple or brown (not sure about it, please give your ideo on that) clone bataillon ! **

**We will also see Ferus in the armor that Dooku saw during his talk with Sidious, and yes, the armor is the same as in the Force Unleashed Ultimate Sith Edition (Hoth). And we will understand why Ferus accept it and for what :P**

**I'll try to post as soon as possible ! Please review once again :D**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 : Remain a Jedi

**Author Note : I would like to first thank you all for your reviews, they pleased me very much ! I must say that I had many ideas coming in my mind for the next that I am not sure to write as I had decided at first, but don't worry, it'll be awesome. Anyway, here comes a chapter much sooner that you guys had probably expected : I like to give you some surprises;)**

* * *

Coruscant was already glowing under the Sun high in the sky of the capital city. Since her marriage with Obi-wan, Siri used to take a cup of tea while looking at the cityscape from their appartment : it was one of her ways to feel like he was with her, when he was somewhere in the Galaxy fighting for peace and justice. She sighed, she hoped that when he would come back, he would stay more than a night ! Yes, Siri truly missed her husband, even if she always felt him through their love-bond. It had always amazed her to be able to feel him even if he was in the opposite side of the galaxy, but after all, the Force had gifted the couple so much since Obi-wan return in the past. She smiled, things were changing so fast compare to her husband's previous life, and that pleased her : she would everthing in her power to prevent the extinction of the Jedi, the rise of the Empire and the forced exile of Obi-wan. She even promised herself that if she had to, she would die for him : such idea had always saddened her but now, Obi-wan would not be alone, their child would be with him... And that was reassuring her.

"_Obi-wan had already changed so much because of me, but you are the one who will make his life perfect, my chidl" _thought Siri caressing her belly and smiling. "_And mine too, of course"._

When she at last finished her tea, her com-link bipped : it was time, the council meeting was starting, she better not be late.

Rising and putting her grey cloak on her shoulders, she exited her appartment and headed to the Council tower.

En route, she met many Jedi who saluted her with great respect as they would with any Council Member, and sometimes, that's annoyed her : they were perhaps older and wiser, but they were not different from others, they were only siting on the Council because of the amount of dangerous missions they'd done. She missed the time in which people were simply coming to her for speaking to her, and not to praise the Council Member. She chuckled, since when people were simply coming to her ? Her Master, Adi Gallia, had always told her that she was perhaps too cold and that was why she had difficulties to befriend with other.

Then, two younglings ran into her.

"Oh Master Tachi ! We are so sorry !" said quickly the little girl.

"It's alright, dear. You didn't hurt me," replied Siri with a gentle smile.

"Ihsan, Meloda ! I told you to not play being generals inside the Temple !" scolded the Crèche Master. "Oh good morning, Siri. How are you, my child ?"

"I'm fine, Master Phaelle. I'm sorry I must go, the Council is waiting," answered Siri to the woman who had risen her in the Creche as well as her husband.

All of the children looked amazed but the Master told them to continue their paths, much to their dislike : they wanted to ask Siri what a council meeting looked like, and all others questions about being a master.

Master Tachi quickly walked away and entered five minutes later the elevator with her former master.

"Good morning, Siri. How are you ?" asked gently Adi Gallia.

"I'm fine, Master. I don't have morning sickness yet, so I'm fine," said Siri grinning.

"Well, I'm sure Obi-wan wil have some tea to help you with that," replied Adi laughing.

"Probably yes."

Then the two women went inside the famous Council Chamber and took place in their own seat. Then the holographic pictures of Master Koon, Master Fisto and Master Tinn appeared in their seat. The meeting was starting.

"Master Koon, any news of Obi-wan ?" asked Mace Windu.

"They successfully rescued Master Piell and my fleet have engaged the Separatist in space. But the main difficulty of the mission is to find a transport. I'm confident, Master Kenobi and Skywalker will be back soon," informed the Kel D'or Master.

"Good, what about you Master Fisto ?"

"My search isn't progressing well. This Savage Oppress that Obi-wan and Anakin encountered is nowhere to be found. Something powerful is rising in the dark, we could all sense it."

Siri remained silence but couldn't help to look at her master : once again, she would try to save her from this monster.

"Alright, you should come back, you will be soon needed here," stated Ki-Adi Mundi.

"The situation on Telus, we should talk about," anounced Yoda calmly.

"You are right Master. Telus is the siege of a battle since nine months. Knight Marek has informed us that the city was now under attack. He need reinforcements, it is capital that Telus remains in the Republic's side," explained Mace Windu.

"Mace, is Knight Mallie Sare already there with Kento Marek ?" asked Adi.

"She is, but the numbers of clones grew smaller and smaller every day. The CIS had took control of the foundery that we use for our ships, so the number of the droids is nearly unlimited. We must help them, we must destroy the foundery, and retablish peace."

"Why Knight Marek and Sare were not able to destroy it, Master Windu ?" asked Plo Koon, concerned.

"Protecting the city is currently their only choice. They don't have enough soldiers to make such operation : if they do so, citizens would die," said Mace gravely.

"I'll go then," suggested Siri all the more serious. She caught Mace looking to her master.

"Are you sure, Siri ?" interrogated Adi, concerned.

"Considering your current state, I don't think it would be wise Siri," recalled Mace.

"Being pregnant will not prevent me to be a Jedi. If we want to change our Code and philosophy, we must show to the whole Order that our duty will always come first. Are we going to only send male Jedi in the battlefield ? No. So I'm going to Telus. And Knight Marek and Sare would protect me if they had to. You all know it."

Mace looked again to Adi Gallia, then Yoda replied laughing, "A wonderful Jedi, you are Master Tachi. Agree with you, I do. Go to Telus, you will."

"Thank you, Master," replied Siri noddind her head.

"It is settle then, our meeting is over. May the Force be with us all," said Mace.

Already knowing that the Korun master and her master would come to talk with her, Siri waited a moment in her seat, looking at the sun.

"Siri..." sighed Master Gallia who came in front of her. "What would Obi-wan say ?"

"That she is right." Mace had replied before Siri. "We must show that the change of the Code would not make us selfish. I don't like the idea of you pregnant being at war, but you are right, Siri."

"Thank you Mace, I'm glad you understand."

"You agree with her, really ?" asked Adi. "Our first pregnant Jedi since centuries is going there, and you say nothing ?"

"You are over-protecting, Adi," said Mace grinning. Siri couldn't help but smile looking to the two Council Member arguing.

"Oh am I now ? Wasn't you the one telling me last night that if something was to happen to Siri, you would not forgive yourself ?"

"Well, yes I did that but Commander Gele is quiet capable of protecting and two Knights would protect her. Everything would be fine," explained Mace.

"What were you doing last night ?" asked Siri grining.

"None of your business, Siri," said quickly Adi.

"You are blushing, Master," stated Siri.

"I'm leaving. If you return with even a bruise, you will have a very bad time, child," replied Adi before leaving Mace and Siri alone.

"She loves you," recalled Mace.

"Perhaps too much for her own good."

"Adi had always care for you. You are like a daughter to her." Mace was smiling.

"I know Mace, and I consider Adi like my mother." She paused, "you didn't answer my questions, Master Windu."

Mace blushed, "well, we have talk all night long about the change you and Obi-wan are provoking."

"And ?"

"I said too much, I'm leaving, Siri."

As she was now all alone in the bright chamber of the Council, Siri started to imagine what would the Temple look like when everything would be over. Her master would soon be with Mace, that was obvious but what about other ? There weren't that much nearly formed couple in the Jedi Order.

"_Stop thinking about those things, you have a battle to end now !"_

* * *

Dathomir was not a place you would visit for pleasure, especially as a Jedi. Those witches were well trained, and you would get killed in seconds. In the other side of the planet, villages of Zabrak warriors were found and those people were as friendly as those witches with strangers. And in order to add some fun, if you are a well known man in the galaxy because of the Holomedia … well, you better not come to Dathomir.

Ferus Ollin sighed. The armor that Palpatine had given him would be a great ally this time, even if Ferus disliked to admit it. In fact, he truly disliked the armour, it felt like everything he perceived was much darker than usual. The armor was intoxacting, and the constant breathing under the mask could give nightmares to anyone. Even his hands were looking terrific with those claws on his fingers, but Ferus would deal with that. He needed to be undiscover, so he was grateful that the Chancellor had given him this relic. How the leader of the Republic had gain such armor was still a mystery but considering the love for history that the Chancellor had, it wasn't really surprising.

Chasin his toughts, Ferus noticed that the Zabrak Savage Oppress was returning to his ship. He would let him go, at first, because he had put a homing beacon on the ship. He had to find why the monster came here, with the witches.

"_Well, I'm in a terrible situation... Three witches are protecting the entrance, but I already felt four others hidding themselves," _noticed Ferus. Once again, he thanked his new armor's abilities to hide, he didn't know how, his Force presence so he would not be detected.

Then Ferus rose from his shatter and took the hilt of the lightsaber he had took in the Temple : he had to be careful because his true lightsaber, his fighting style could make him recognizable.

He slowly walked to the entrance of the cave and arrived in front of the three Sisters of the Night who had already ignited their bows, ready to kill. The Jedi said nothing, only the oppressing breath was heard from him.

"Go away," ordered on of the witch. She was truly disgusting with her tatoos and the white skin. "G away !"

Then Ferus ignited the white lightsaber and attacked, the woman hadn't stood a change, her arms was cut in seconds. Screaming, the two others charged with their swords at him, but he didn't move. In the last moment, Ferus used the Force to stop the two warriors, their sword inches from his terrific helmet.

"Let me pass," said Ferus with a metallic voice hiding his own.

The four Witches he had detected were now also charging so Ferus hadn't the choice but to fight. Jumping over the whole group, he deflected the arrows that the witches were firing but none ever touhed him. Landing on the ground, a woman lost half of her body but the fight continued on. Ferus Forcepushed another one in a tree wich crashed on her, probably killing. He didn't want to, but they forced him to attack : they were dangerous, he had to stop them !

In one move, three witches felt on the ground,dead, and only one staid in front of him, completely afraid. She fell on her knee, helpless and surrounding.

"What are you ?" asked the survivor.

"You will come with me inside. If one of your kind tries to attack me...," warned Ferus, rising her with the Force. "Go inside."

She obeyed quickly and Ferus followed her inside the cave which were so much bigger than he had expected : a whole village was built around green strange water ! The witches he had kept alive quickly asked her fellow people to not attack and that she would lead him to their "mother" or whatever Ferus underderstood. After taking juge stairs, he found himself alone in the middle of a balcony fom where he could really noticed how huge the cavern in the mountain was. He used that resting time to calm his mind, but with the disturbing breathing, he couldn't that much.

"Disguise very well, you are," said a deep voice behind him. The armor man turned back and looked at the creature in front him : the black marks on a white face, and a so strange red outfit moving by itself. "I am Mother Talzin. Leader of the Witches of the Night."

"Sorry for the ones protecting the cave," replied immediately Ferus.

Talzin seemed surprised but tried to hide it, "Such non usual words from a warrior. But ready to die, they were. They failed to protect their home so they welcomed death." Tazlin paused, "Why are you here ?"

"I followed one of your children," replied Ferus without giving too much informations.

"Ah yes, Savage Oppress. He seeks revenge so I helped him."

"Revenge against the Jedi ?" asked the knight in armor.

"yes and against Dooku, of course. You didn't really answered my question, Ferus Ollin."

Ferus chuckled, Talzin was as powerful as he felt. "I think you already know the answer."

The leader of the Witches sat in front of a glowing green globe which were on a black table, "You won't find holocrons here. I don't even have one. But I can help you, if you want."

"Why would you ?"

"Because I want to stay alive," stated Tazlin.

"I do not kill if no one tries to kill me, Tazlin," informed Ferus. "But your knowlegde can be usefull."

"Very well, have you heard of the planet Belsavis ?"

"Of course," replied Ferus, "it's abandonned since centuries."

"Many Sith temples remain untouched."

"Very well," simply said Ferus before leaving.

"Ollin !" called Tazlin as the Jedi turned one last time, "you are about to discover many truths about the past, the present and the future. My knowlegde is yours if you need it."

Without saying a word, Ferus Ollin exited the home of Mother Tazlin and headed back to his ship where at last, he could take that mask off. He felt like he was a Jedi again, not this frightening armor whichi seemed unstoppable. He checked the computer of the ship which showed him the new destination of Savage Oppress and Belsavis.

"Do not think I let you escape, Oppress," Ferus sighed, somehow he knew that the Zabrak would lead him to ancient Sith planet where he would perhaps find something. But first, he had to go to Belsavis. He would need all his courage there, and only the Force would decide if he was to find what he was looking for.

* * *

The citizens seemed to acclam something outside the buildings. Kento had been formal, they were not to go in the streets so why didn't they listen to him ? Mallie Sare sighed, even in war, people were still trying to live as they wanted.

"Mallie !" yelled Kento as he entered the healing center of Tellisia City, the capital of Telus. "Reinforcements are here ! Four Republic cruisers are in the sky !"

"Force at last !" replied Mallie relieved, perhaps this battle would at last end. "Come on, let's welcome them."

She rose and took his hand, leading him outside, where gunships were starting to gather. The people were so happy that it was almost like the Separatist were not here : hope remained in their heart, as well as the two Jedi Knights.

Three Republic LAAT landed in the main plaza and purples clones started to come out, securing a perimeter in the landing area. Then, another landed in the middle of the three first. A clone commander, which arrived before, with a flat helmet like those clone assassins, stood in front oh the doors of the last ship and waited. A blonde woman Jedi came out, and saluted with a smile her commander and ordered things that Kento couldn't heard but seeing what the clones were carrying, he thought that they were giving food, medics and others supplies for the citizen and the clones already here since months.

Mallie suggested her fellow Jedi to go salute the woman with enthousiasm : after all, who could not be happy seeing a famous Council Member.

"Greatings Master Tachi," said Mallie Sare, bowing as well as Kento Marek.

"I'm glad to see you both alive," replied gently but sternly Siri. "This battle has long enough."

"Yes Master Tachi," confirmed both of the Knights.

"Commander Gele, I want a report about how many soldiers are capable to fight. And tell your ARC troopers to be ready," ordered Siri to her friend.

"Yes Ma'am !" And then, the clone with his purple pauldron and kamas left.

"ARC troopers ?" asked Kento.

"We must stop the foundery. My fleet is already taking care of the Separatist's, so all we have to do is to stop their production down here. A group of ARC troopers is going in to destroy it from the inside. I already thought about a strategy," Siri took her holoprojector and a plan of the factory appears, "This plan may not be accurate but I have included the architecture of this foundery in one of the CIS' like on Voss or Rhen Var. I noticed that they were all similar, but I can't say the same about the details."

"So we are going blind in there, right ?" asked Mallie.

Siri sighed, "Yes unfortunately. The accuracy of those plans can't be improved."

"I'll go there with the clones," stated proudly Kento.

"I thought so," Siri smiled, "You are brave and I am sure you'll succeed. But I am coming with you : you'll need my experience and my clones'."

"Are you sure Master ? I mean, I probably need you here commanding the troops," suggested Mallie.

"No, that's your job. You must lead the army in those streets. Don't worry, my bataillon is specialized in street fights. And Commander Gele has informed his captains what to do," explained Siri. Then she turned to Kento, "Commander Gele is coming with me, he would not let me go alone anyway, and eight ARC troopers too. If we were to separate, you'll be in charge of five ARCs. Have you any questions ?"

Kento stiffened. "_I understand why she's called the Cold Queen."_ Then he looked to the maps, "Everything is clear, Master."

A hour later, Siri Tachi had finished her briefing about the strategy for th group infiltrating the factory and for Mallie who would be in charge of the rest of the city. Some man of Tellisia had also wanted to participate in the battle, considering how much they knew their city but Siri had simply order them to stay hidden. She had brought with her thousands of clones, they would not let the citizen fighting as they didn't need to. But she asked them to continue supporting the Republic in exchange. No one had dared to say no to the woman which behaviour was litteraly freezing any bold spirit and they had all understood that.

Pleased with her speech, Master Tachi went outside to have fresh air and her Commander, as always, followed her.

"Are you sure, General ? This Kento seems too distracted for me," said Commander Gele.

Siri smiled, "It is because he loves her. He doesn't want her to be hurt so es, he is a bit distracted. But when he'll be with us inside this nightmare, we won't be disappointed."

"I noticed that Marek and Sare were often looking to each other," nodded the clone.

"Don't worry, he'll do his job, trust me."

"Well ou are the General, Ma'am. And I'll be here protecting you anyway," informed Gele proudly.

"And I am greatly grateful for that, my friend," replied Siri smiling.

"General," said a trooper behind her, "it's time to go."

"Well then," Siri took her com-link, "Mallie, let's begin !"

Chaos wa immediately head as the Republic canons were firing at the Separatist side in order to make them attack, and the answer wasn't long, ships started to come from nowhere, and then, they fell hit by a rocket of Siri's clones. But soon, droids were dropped in the center of the city and they quickly engaged the fight against the clones in their white and purple armor. Mallie had rightly followed Tachi's directive and the droids had now to separate in the city in order to pursue the fight : such plan was counting on the stupidity of the droids, and that was working.

"General, we should go," suggested Gele. "Marek is already in our gunship with the ARCs"

Siri nodded and quickly joined the Jedi knight in the ARC's gunship painted with purple and yellow stripes forming an acklay destroying droids at the noze of the ship. Then the ship took off and headed to the opposite side of the city : they would take a long road to arrive at the factory from a way that the Separatist would not have thought. The trick worked and soon, the small group was inside the factory by infiltrating the ventilation system.

"General, heat increases at a lower level than us," informed Jagger, one of the ARC trooper with sensors.

Siri nodded and ordered Kento to check about securites. Soon after neutralizing two droids, the squad joined the Jedi Knight in the corridors.

"We better move, General," counciled Gele protecting Siri's back.

"Follow me !"

After turning to the right, and taking stairs, Siri and his men arrived in a much larger room with two doors on each side. What she feared came true, they had to separate ! But the huge round room was truly intriguing her : why such a room for only two doors ?

The answer was simple as the roof of the room opened, lava came quickly down.

"Hurry ! Kento you go on the right !" yelled Siri already jumping to her door and calling the ARCs to her with the Force. Gele was quick enough to put of his men to Kento and joined his general. No one seemed hurt, but this way was banished.

"Do you copy, Master Tachi ?" asked Kento Marek through his comlink.

"Yes Kento. Continue on, we would join you later." Then she turned to Jagger, "Tell me that my senses are wrong."

"No Ma'am, you think right. The producting chamber is in the opposite way."

Siri sighed, she really hadn't wanted to let Kento alone, but she still believed in their chance of succeed.

"It seems we can only go up, Ma'am," informed Gele showing stairs.

"I can feel lifeforms up there," said seriously Siri.

"The command center ?"asked the other ARC named Eagle with wings on his armor.

"We shall see. Come on !" ordered Siri as Gele was already leading the way and the two ARCs behind Siri.

Entering a much larger corridor, Siri knew that Eagle had guessed right, and as she quickly pulled two droids patroling and cutting them, Jagger, after looking to his sensors, explained that defending turrets were to appeared soon, considering the amount of energy increasing in the roof.

Gele congratulated him as four turrets came out and fired and the group which was already prepared and took cover. Siri jumped on the other side of the corridor and in the same time, she threw her purple lightsaber in one of the turret and destroyed another by calling it back in her hand. Then Eagle and Gele took care of the two last ones with only one shot.

Then, using the Force to open the heavy doors, Siri and her clones entered room which was, she guessed, at the top of the fondery's tower from where she could see the capital city under fire.

"Well well well," said a voice on the upper level of the room, "isn't the Cold Queen ?" Metalic sounds were heard as if a droid was walking and after taking stairs, a holotransmettor droid came in sight of the group. A projection of a Muun was broadcasted by the droid. Probably the one in charge of the factory. "Congratulations to find the command center... Too bad I'm going to blow the whole tower..." The Muun laughed and the communication ended as Siri was already rushing to the doors who just closed up, and a heavy protection had been added because Siri couldn't open them with the Force.

Suddenly five commando droids came out of the shadows and attacked with their pistols and vibrolames. Siri didn't think twice as she already cut one, she dashed to the one rushing towards Jagger. Meanwhile, Gele was trying to prevent a droid to put its sword in his neck, with his hands but then, he quickly took one of his blaster and fired at the droids chest. As he rose up, he heard screams on the upper level and after climbing the stairs to check it out, he discovered humans tied to columns : seeing the white clothes of those people, Gele supposed they were the scientists.

"General !" yelled the Commander.

"We don't have time Gele ! The building will blow up," glass exploded, "Come here !"

"There is prisonners here !" Gele pushed one of the buttons on his forearm, "The ship is coming."

He could hear Siri sighed as she came next to him by jumping from the lower level, "We are going to put them in the ship, then."

"What about us ?"

"Come on Gele, we have already done exercices with tower falling," joked Siri recalling a previous mission in which they were trapped in a huge tower which had exploded and they had to jump on birds to survive the fall.

"I haven't seen any birds, General !"

Quickly, Jagger and Eagle were helping the scientist to jump inside the ARC Laat but explosions was already hear at the base of the building which started to balance dangerously. The two ARCs were yelling their superiors to hurry. Then Siri with a woman jumped inside the ship followed by Jagger and his clone-brother. But as Gele and a old man were running to the broken window, the tower collapsed and now, jumping inside the ship would be too difficult so Gele didn't hesitate : he threw the man in the arms on Jagger as the tower was falling. Then Gele tried to jump, only to realise that it was too far.

"Skulk ! Take him !" yelled Eagle to the pilot as the gunship was starting to move but was already under the fire of the factory's defense. Suddenly Jagger watched helplessly his general jumping from the ship and she caught Gele in its fall : he didn't understand how she managed to catch him, but she did.

"Do you have a way out, now ?" yelled Gele.

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead !" replied Siri with a huge smile. But then, she called the Force and a metallic cable of what remained of the tower came at Gele's reach who immediately grabbed it as hard as he could and held Tachi very hard. He could feel his glove burning but he would not let it go ! And after what felt like a life-time, they stopped falling. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the ground was only a few meters below them. Siri laughed and thanked her Commander who let her go, and after checking that the fall would not hurt him, he dropped the cable. He landed slowly as Siri made his fall easier with the Force.

"You are not a Jedi, Gele. You can't jump that far," joked Siri.

"Never do that again, Ma'am," replied Gele smiling under his helmet.

A moment later, the gunship managed to safely land between the shatters of the tower and Jagger came next to Siri with Eagle. After reassuring them that she was alright, she ordered the pilots to take the scientists back to the city and to wait for futher orders.

As Siri looked at the ship flying to the city, her comlink bipped once again.

"Yes, Kento ?" asked Siri.

"Master Tachi !" The Muun had taken Kento's comlink, "I'm not surprise that you survive. But I don't think your friends will." A shoot was heard and a clone screamed in pain. "I never liked blasters, slow deaths are so much more thrilling !," the Muun chuckled evily, "I suggested we made a deal : I give you the Jedi and your army leave this planet."

"What about the others ARC troopers ?" asked Siri.

"ARC troopers ? But I don't see any of them," replied the Muun laughing again. "My friend had quiet some fun against them, and I assure you, he really wants to fight against the Cold Queen. But this is so uncivilised... As a proof of our agreement, I want to see that ship bringing the scientists back to me."

"Never," stated Siri.

"Well then, I look forward to see your fighting skills, Master Siri Tachi," and the communication stopped. The three clones around her had already their weapons in their hands : they would follow her in Hell if they had to. All the Council Member felt in their heart was courage and respect.

Igniting her purple lightsaber, Siri cut a circle on the ground, creating an opening in the factory.

"We won't let him get away, right ?" asked the blonde Jedi to the three clones with purples marks.

"We are with you Ma'am," said Gele hiting his chest with his fist.

"Then, let's go!" and the four humans entered the hole in order to rescue Kento Marek and stop the production of the droids.

* * *

**Author Note : Well, this is going to end in the next chapter haha ! I hoped you liked the battle with Siri, I am very pleased with it. And I'm also pleased with Ferus which is taking his role in my story for real ! Kento and Mallie will also have a certain role in the future of my story, well if you know who they are, you already understand that Galen … I said too much :P**

**So Next : Siri rescuing Kento, Ferus going to Belsavis and he'll find something pretty dark there. And we will also see Anakin, Palpatine and Dooku.**

**Yes, Siri won't be in Obi-wan's arms until two chapters, but I promise you : it will be as sweet as ever.**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 : Ancient Power

* * *

**Author : Well I'm glad you liked the first part of Telus' battle:) Oh and I forgot to tell you that the name "Gele" is a French word, it means "freeze" so... you now understand why the clone commander liked Siri. Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

Guided by the Force, Ferus Ollin flew to the darkest place in the area he decided to investigate. As he already knew, Belsavis was a place where both sides of the Force were fighting and the whole planet was the witness of such battle : plants were becoming more and more oppressing as you headed to the dark side of this world, even animals and other creatures seemed more aggressive.

The ship landed in ,what Ferus supposed to be, a court covered by snow in the middle of dark grey old buildings. The Jedi disguised in armor nearly felt sick as he stepped out of the cockpit, the darkness originated from those temples in front of him was unbelievable.

Gathering all of his courage, Ferus headed to the building with a blocked entrance : it was logical, if he was to find a holocron, the temple had to be untouched by pirates or anyone else. After using the Force to destroy the shatters on the doors, the Jedi knight entered a long corridor with stairs leading to lower levels. And while he was going down, heat was increasing as the all too present dark side of the Force. He then had to jump a few times because the stairs were broken : the holes in the path were showing fire and magma at the end of the stairs.

Finally, after five long minutes, Ferus Ollin arrived in front of a huge black door in which was engraved something that could look as a twi'lek's head. Surrounding the door were two statues of rancors and the floor was imperfect : some slabs were missing, revealing the lava below the ground.

Now was the problem of opening that door, so at first, Ferus looked for a hidden lever near the statues but find nothing. As he already knew, he had to use the Force but of course, the door was too heavy.

"_Blast !" _thought Ferus after his third try to lift the door, "_I didn't go down here to observe two statues !"_

Anger was risen easier in such place, but Ferus tried to stay calm as his master always reminded him : well Siri Tachi was perhaps too calm for her own good. Ferus smiled, the media had interpreted her calm as coldness, but they were wrong. Siri Tachi was just a calm woman that disliked to be the center of attention, that was all.

But seeing that closed door again, added to the constant breathing sound of his armor, started to hit his nerves. He had to enter ! He knew he would find something behind that door, perhaps a holocron, he didn't really know but it was essential for his quest for Aayla. That was all the more disturbing after all : a Twi'lek female was on that door and he wanted to heal a Twi'lek too. The dark side of the Force was playing with him... Lost in his thoughts, Ferus approached the print and let his hands caressed the stoned Twi'lek. Something was … weird, and then he understood : there where a hole between the fingers of the female like if he had to put his hand in hers ! Without thinking, Ferus placed his hand where he had to, and then, the door slowly opened.

Entering, the young man found himself in a long room with at the end, a broken throne surrounded by dark water and when Ferus was in front of it, after turning back, he realised how much the entire place was looking like a threatening garden with moss and creepers on the walls.

"Nothing … " Ferus sighed, he didn't came here for plants !

"Eyes can deceive you," said a strange voice coming from nowhere. "But not me. I know what you are..."

Quickly, Ferus ignited his white lightsaber, ready to fight as he felt the darkness overwhelming the whole chamber.  
The voice laughed. That was not a laugh you gladly listen to, it was shrill but dark, threatening...

"Show yourself, coward !" yelled Ferus with his voice transformed by his helmet.

"Coward ?" replied the voice, but this time, Ferus understood that the owner was behind him, probably sitting in the throne. "I am not the one hidden myself in an armor."

Ferus dared to look behind him and was all the more surprised to find a female red Twi'lek with not enough clothes for covering her whole body. The Jedi was glad he had a helmet because he didn't want the Twi'lek to see him blushing : he had to admit, the female was quite attractive.

The red alien smiled gently, rose and then started to walk around the man in armor cautiously starring at him in every details. Ferus found himself incapable of doing anything, but he didn't like being observed like this, and then the Twi'lek laid a hand on his left arm : unbearable heat was immediately felt so Ferus jumped behind her and raised his lightsaber.

"Are you scared ?" simply asked the red female Twi'lek and as Ferus said nothing, she went on, "well you shouldn't be. I mean no arm. But if you wish to fight ..." Then coming from nowhere, a red lightsaber was ignited in her hand.

A second later, the two warrior were face to face, their lightsabers blocked. Ferus was stronger so he managed to push her back and attacked by jumping on her. She dodged at the last moment, and laughed as she noticed the impact of the Jedi's attack on the ground, but using the Force, she sent him flying against a wall. The armor was protecting well, he nearly felt nothing as he literally crashed in the wall. So he dashed toward the Twi'lek who were truly surprised by his recovery's speed but she seemed to understand as in an elegant move, Ferus lost his helmet. Immediately, the Jedi went to hide in the shadows of the room, ready to stop the Twi'lek.

"You cannot hide in the darkness," explained the one with a red lightsaber, "I can feel you even if you are hiding your presence." Then, she disappeared.

"_I hate those visions," _thought Ferus relieved. But he suddenly watched with horror a red blade pierced his chest from behind : she killed him and he didn't even feel her coming !

"_No ! I can't die here ! This is -" _Shadows were already surrounding him, entering his mind and whole body … This was the end.

* * *

"Halt ! You are no-" started a droid before being shot by Commander Gele.

"All clear Ma'am," stated the clone to his Jedi general who just cut another droid in half with her purple lightsaber. The whole group knew they were coming closer to their goal but time was not on their side : they refused to give the scientists back so their friends were in grave danger.

"My sensors are detecting a huge amount of heat right below us, General," informed Jagger.

"I know, I sense Marek's presence," confirmed Siri Tachi already slicing a circle in the floor. "We are all set, you know what you have to do."

"But Ma'am, what about the "friend" that killed our brothers ?" asked Eagle.

"I'll be dealing with it. Just free Kento. Jagger, I'm counting on you to stop the engines," Siri looked at the three clones with purple stripes, "Let's go !".

The small squad arrived on the upper level of a huge and bright room in which metallic sounds were easily heard. The main generator of the whole foundry was, according to Jagger, on the lower level of this room and considering how huge it was, Siri knew they would encounter many droids. She also knew that the Muun and Kento would be down there. The question was now to discover what was the mad creatures that killed her troopers.

"Well, I won't jump this time," said Gele joking, "This is way too high."

The Commander was right, the place was as huge as the foundry in Geonosis, according to the memories of Obi-wan's previous life that she had seen. Without saying a word, Siri started to go down by using the metallic ladders, and tried as silently as she could to defeat the droids protecting the main chamber of the foundry. She was coming closer and closer to Marek, and she truly hoped that he was alright : at least, he was alive. She had promised herself that Mallie would be with Kento again, no matter what.

"General ! Destroyers !" yelled Eagle as he came in front of her to protect her, unfortunately, the clone get shot in the head and fell on the ground, dead.

"No !" yelled Jagger that was already firing at the four destroyers.

Gele seemed as enraged as the other last clone and threw three grenades that destroyed only one droid. "I truly HATE these guys !"

Siri remained calm, she couldn't allow herself to grieve right now for her fallen friend, and then she ran on the walls and took one other destroyer down. Noticing the Jedi, the two remaining droids opened fire at Siri who had to run on the walls again to avoid the blasts. That gave Gele the element of surprise as he came behind a destroyer, grabbed one of his legs and threw it with all of his strength on the other : Jagger didn't waste time and emptied his gun's magazine.

"He won't be forgotten. Take his weapons, we have to continue," ordered Siri trying to hide her sadness. The clones said nothing because they knew that Siri Tachi would act that way, they understood and they knew she was right so they obeyed.

The now only three humans continued their way down without saying a word, neutralizing every droid they were encountering. They soon started to hear a voice that they all recognized : the Muun ! So Kento Marek wasn't far.

"Found you," simply said Siri as she jumped from her position right in front of the Muun who fained to be surprise.

"General Tachi, I knew you would come. Your mission is quite a failure : only two clones left... What is the mighty Council of the Jedi Order going to say ?" asked the Muun with a mad smile that was quickly erased as the purple blade came to life inches of his pale and long face. "Well, we both know you are not going to kill me." Siri didn't replied once again. "But he certainly will kill YOU".

The Muun immediately ran away as Siri heard footsteps behind her. She turned back and watched a nearly human creature with black hair with a white skin and orange eyes : a Nagai ! **( Author : If you don't know what a Nagai is, just search some Darth Nihl's pictures, he is a Nagai)** Those beings were known for their spectacular skills in combat and that one seemed very dangerous. Her opponent was nearly two meters tall and had imposing muscles : he was definitely a fighter. The Nagai drew a very long sword, probably as long as he was, and chuckled.

"The Cold Queen... I've been waiting for you. I could only kill clones since then, but now, I can finally have a decent fight, even if you are a _woman._ Don't worry, all of your friends will die eventually." Siri ignited her purple weapon and stanced in Soresu. "Remain silent, uh ? I should have known"

And then, the tall nearly human screamed and charged at Siri with all his strength. Surprised at first, because the sword wasn't cut by her lightsaber, Siri had to admit that her fighter had excellent skills. Each of his blows nearly caused Siri to lose her balance but she stayed focus. She dodged by jumping an attack that was aimed for her legs and after putting her left foot on the Nagai's face, she arrived behind him ready to cut the arm that was holding the blade but as the purple lightsaber only entered the flesh, the Nagai took Siri's head and threw her against a wall. Using the Force, she managed to land her feet on the wall and jump immediately after the warrior who dodge the powerful attack.

The Nagai laughed evilly, "I like that Master Tachi !" The sword was once again blocked by the purple blade. But the white skinned being caught Siri's left leg and once again threw her away : she could stop her fall this time. Catching her breath, she rose with difficulties. The Nagai was incredibly fast and he was, in two second, in front of her ready to slice her in half ! Begging the Force, Siri tried to send her opponent flying in the other corner of the room but he barely move : the Nagai was a true beast ! How could a non-sensitive being stop the Force just like that ?

"The Muun did an excellent job on my body, now no-one can challenge me, including you !" yelled madly the Nagai as he stared at her.

Siri understood that defense was useless against such brutal strength so she saluted her enemy as the Makashi ordered its user in the beginning of a duel. Charging, Siri swang her lightsaber around the Nagai's head who laughed even more. She managed to touch him in the foot but the injury didn't seem to bother him as he continued to clash his long sword against the lightsaber. But the Member of the Council was growing tired, she couldn't believe that the Nagai was that good ! That moment of weakness allowed the Nagai to punch violently Siri's head who fell on the ground. The creature was going to deliver the death blow but Siri rolled on her side and using all of her power, she sent the Nagai into a wall : the fight would now continue outside. She joined him in a small and long platform where she wouldn't be able to use the environment at her advantage so she started to think about pushing him off the platform.

"I'm kinda disappointed Master Tachi. I thought I would lost an arm after a minute or two. What's the matter ?" asked the Nagai smiled with all his yellow teeth, and as he once again blocked his blade against Siri's, he approached his head from hers and sniffed the blonde woman.

Stepping back, Siri looked at him with curious eyes.

"Oh I know now," explained the Nagai with sparkles in his eyes, "You are pregnant !". He laughed once again. "Well then, let's get ride of your … weakness." And then the blade of the Nagai entered Siri's body. "Ho ? You nearly dodge it, Jedi." The blade was actually half between her ribs in her right side : she had protected her child, but now, she hoped that the injury was not too important.

"Don't" Siri coughed blood, " ever threaten my child, again !" and then, in one move, the Nagai lost his head and Siri seconds later fell into darkness.

* * *

"Yes Master," said Count Dooku bowing to the holographic Darth Sidious.

"Congratulations for the death of Even Piell. You have hurt deeply the Council," replied the Sith Lord.

"Thank you." Dooku knew there would be a "but".

"However... You failed to take the information of Tarkin and Piell," stated Sidious with a calm tone.

"Yes Master, they've escaped. And the Jedi died before we could interrogate him."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Sidious paused, "Tarkin has given me his part of the information but now, the Jedi have the others. We need that map in order to attack Coruscant, Lord Tyrannus."

"I know. Shall I capture Ahsoka Tano ?" asked Dooku.

"No. We already have a friend within the Jedi Order. I am sure he will give it to me."

"Ferus Ollin will not do so until he understand you role, Master," recalled Dooku, "It could be too late, when he'll do."

"I am glad to know that my apprentice is concerned about my plans," said Sidious angrily. "He will soon find out, he is currently on Belsavis. We both know where he is going next and then, he will have no choice but come to you, Tyranus. The boy will do his part."

"Ferus Ollin will not fall that easily Master," informed Dooku.

"That's very true. I don't really need him to betray the Jedi in the end. But he will be corrupted, and then Skywalker will become jealous. We both know how the so-called Chosen One behaves about power."

Dooku smiled, "What if Ollin killed Skywalker ?"

"In either way, everything will proceed as I have foreseen," replied Sidious laughing. "Do not last to contact me again, apprentice." And then, the transmission ended, and Darth Sidious put once again his Chancellor's clothes in order to meet his Jedi friend which was landing in the docking bay.

After sitting in his black seat, Chancellor Palpatine turned to the window of his office and started to think about Ferus Ollin on Belsavis. He knew what was hiding there, so he didn't fear for the young Jedi Knight, but he as always worried a little : Ferus was an essential part of his plan because without him, Palpatine was certain now, Anakin Skywalker would not follow the Dark Lord. It was ironic, Palpatine had promised he would destroy the Jedi but he needed two of them to do so... Palpatine chuckled.

"Your Excellency," saluted Anakin already passing the grey doors.

"Ah Anakin ! I'm glad to see you alive," Palpatine turned to his guest who just sat in one of the seats, "Coming back unharmed from that mission is outstanding, my boy."

"Thank you Chancellor, even if it wasn't a complete success," admitted the Chosen One.

"What do you mean, Anakin ?"

"We lost very good soldiers and a Member of the Council," explained Skywalker ashamed.

"Yes I heard, but it is absolutely not your fault. Do not blame yourself for things you can't prevent : every one has to die one day," explained Palpatine, "_Well every one except me."_

"I could have saved Master Piell ! He was tired and I let him protect our back !" There it was, Anakin's anger and lust for power was coming at the surface once again, and Palpatine had to use all of his will to not smile.

"It was his choice, Anakin. And as a Jedi Master, he had his reasons I am sure."

"But he was wrong ! Being a Master doesn't mean you are stronger : only older ! He should have listen to me !"

"Why ?" simply asked Sidious.

"Those who have the power must lead," replied Anakin, "I am more powerful than half on the Council, they should listen."

"It is true that you are doing great things in this war : your experience could serve them well," stated Palpatine joining his hands.

"exactly, Chancellor."

"Perhaps they think you must become even more powerful. Perhaps this is the reason why you are only a Jedi Knight yet..."

"They simply don't trust me enough. So yes, if I was stronger, they won't ignore me anymore. I am sick of being considered like a padawan !" complained angrily Anakin.

"I must say that I am sometimes surprised with their decisions, but you cannot be in every battlefront, my friend," recalled Palpatine rising a finger.

"Of course, but I should be leading the most important battle !"

"I agree and that's why I many times demand that we sent you instead of another," Palpatine went silent a few seconds, "So I am sure that you want to spend your day with someone else."

"I wanted to see Pad- Senator Amidala but it seems she hasn't returned from Naboo yet," explained Anakin.

"Ah yes, there is some tension in Naboo so she went to calm every one."

"What happened ?" asked the Jedi.

"The leader of the Gungan passed away so they had to elect a new one. And you know how election can be … tense."

"I wish every leader was like you, Sir," informed Anakin. "even the senators. The war would be over in a week."

"Well the meetings in the Senate would be interesting," the Chancellor laughed, "You don't trust the senators ?"

"They are elected by the people but they only think for themselves. Sometimes I think we should restrain their power", said cautiously Anakin.

"What about the democracy ? They are elected by the people, their power is legitimate. We cannot control them."

"Yes you can. You are the leader of the Republic since ten years. They would listen to you."

"You know they don't Anakin," Palpatine sighed, "I agree that I feel like they don't support us in this war. I thought long time ago that we need governors in every system that would lead military while the Senator would be in politics."

"I see why you refuse to propose such thing years ago. But you have emergency power, you have to do something," recalled Anakin.

"I'll do what is right for the Republic, trust me. But it is not the right time," explained the Chancellor.

"I do trust you Chancellor," Anakin rose as the Chancellor headed to the exit.

"I hope that one day, we will both achieve what were aiming for, my friend."

"As do I," replied the Jedi before leaving the leader of the Republic who was probably going to his private apartment in the 500 Republica building.

* * *

He was stabbed by that red Twi'lek. How could he not have dodge the attack ? How could she literally disappear in front of him and then kill him ? And moreover, was he really dead ? Ferus couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew he was alive, so slowly but surely he opened his eyes. His vision was totally blur like if he had slept for years and in fact, he felt like his whole body had been put in a forced sleep. The weirdest thing in this was that Ferus felt fine, weird but very fine. When the world around him became clear again, he realised that his head was resting on the nude Twi'lek's belly.

"You are awake, good," said the completely naked female with a smile.

"You killed me !" yelled Ferus panicking as he didn't find his lightsaber.

"That was an illusion. You are very much alive and this is surprising. Many men tried to confront me, they all died and that is why my temple was closed."

"Your temple ? You are vision...," Ferus couldn't figure what was really the twi'lek, "So how could you be so real ?"

"Because you want to," replied the alien coming on top of him.

"W-wait ! I don't understand."

"I might say that I am happy that you survive. You are a strong man... I only wished that I was alive right now," stated the Twi'lek saddened.

"You know what I'm looking for ?" asked Ferus confused.

"Of course. But I can't help you for that," she stopped as she heard Ferus sighing, "But you can stay with me here, for ever." She was now inches of him, and then she gently took his hand. The burning heat came once again in his body, he wanted to let go but she started to caress his face. "Don't try to fight it, you can stay here, you don't have to go back to the war."

"I won't walk away from my duty."

The Twi'lek laughed, "Speaking like a true Jedi, right ? Aren't you fooling yourself, Ferus Ollin ? You are seeking powers that your fellow Jedi would not approve. Have you tell them ? Have you tell _her _?"

"I am a Jedi and I'll do everything I can to fix the damages I've done, even if I have to die."

The female was pressed her entire nude body against Ferus' and whispered in his right ear, "I don't want you to die. I can give you what she can't."

His mind was going crazy, why such ghost had such effect on him ? Surely the female was extremely beautiful, perhaps dangerously beautiful, but he loved Aayla. "Y-you are dead."

"Am I ?" asked the red warrior as she placed on his hand on her chest to let him feel her beating heart. "Why can you touch me then ? Why do I arouse you then if I'm not alive ?"

"You are in my mind, nothing else," and with a great effort, Ferus managed to push her away which seemed to surprise her and rose "I need to go back. Nothing can help me here."

"You can't leave me !" yelled the Twi'lek taking her lightsaber in her hand, "no man had ever left me ! It won't start now, specially with a Jedi !"

Ferus closed his eyes and called for his lightsaber, even he couldn't sense it, and then, the white blade was humming in his hand. The fight went on once again, but Ferus was truly prepared this time, he knew that the female was so much more powerful than he was, but the fight was only a trick to let him escape that place : if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't want to leave her. Avoiding in the last moment an attack that would knock him out again, he decided to attack too. But the Twi'lek had already jumped right above him and sent her red foot right in his head, causing him to fall, defenseless. The red alien didn't waste any seconds, her lightsaber was held above her head and then, she stroke but Ferus blocked the blow with his white blade. Knowing that he was in a difficult position, he kicked her legs to make her fall but he didn't think that she would fall on him : only the blades of their weapons were separated their bodies. Ferus felt the heat of his lightsaber on chest, even with the black suit, but he had to bare with it because the Twi'lek was using the Force to push the blades closer to his neck. In a desperate move, with his free hand, Ferus pushed violently her belly which made her scream way too much : he realised in despair that the claws on his hand were inside her.

"No ! I-" panicked Ferus but he couldn't finish his sentence as the red Twi'lek kissed him. Ferus thought he was about to faint again because of the pleasure. Soon after separating her lips from his, the Twi'lek with tears on his eyes disappeared and Ollin was now all alone in the Temple and felt like his heart had been crushed. But weird sounds were coming from the throne as the Jedi noticed that the black water started to rise.

He quickly exited the chamber as he felt the whole building collapsing and after extremely long minutes of climbing and avoiding falling rocks, he was at last in the main corridor of the Temple which remained intact : he could already see his ship waiting under the snow.

"You have decided to leave..." said the Twi'lek behind him, tears still in her beautiful yellow eyes.

"I … I can't stay."

"I wished you were born a millenia ago. You and I would have ruled of the galaxy as husband and wife, and our children would have ruled after us," The Twi'lek caressed his face, "Yes, what you are seeking exist, but it's not here."

"Where is it ?" asked Ferus taking both hands of the red female.

"I don't know, my handsome Jedi … But you might find something with this," After releasing her hands, Ferus felt something in his : an holocron ! "This is mine. My knowledges and my master's are inside. Be careful, it may lead you in scarier places."

"I am not afraid."

"You will be, Ferus... You will be" and then, the sumptuous female disappeared again but the Jedi knew he would meet her again. Curiously, Ferus realised he was smiling : after all, he had found something that could help him for Aayla. But he was too tired, he needed to go back to Coruscant immediately because he didn't want the Jedi to find out that he left the Chancellor. He also realised that he wanted to see Aayla more than he ever wanted to.

* * *

Siri Tachi woke up in heat and screamed as she tried to rise from her bed. She remembered the Nagai plunging his sword in her chest... Marek and the clones had probably brought her back in the hospital of the city. She touched she bacta patched on her right side but didn't want to look at her injury, it was hurting enough.

Jedi Knight Mallie Sare entered the white and blue room with a huge smile : "Oh you are awake ! Thanks the Force !"

"How did I … ?" started Siri.

"Kento brought you here in a ship they stole at the foundry. You had that broken sword in your ribs but I don't know how none of your organs were really touched. The blade juste went between your right lung and your liver. Well, the blade did touched your lung a little so you might have some difficulties to breath like before, but don't worry, the doctors said that you'll be alright. During the trip Kento used the Force to heal you," explained Mallie proud of the other Jedi.

"Well, I'm glad that we succeed," Siri paused, " Did the doctors said anything else ?"

"No Master Tachi," replied Kento coming in too.

"_Strange that they didn't tell them that I was pregnant." _tought Siri. " You did an amazing job apparently."

"Well. You were hurt because I had to be rescued, it's all the more natural that I save you too," replied Kento embarrassed.

Mallie laughed, "We have won, the CIS had surrender."

"Did you capture the Muun ?" asked Siri.

"Yes, Chancellor Palpatine asked us to bring him to Coruscant : he is going to be interrogated," informed Kento.

"He did something to the Nagai that allowed him to almost resist to the Force, we have to be careful," warned the Member of the Council.

"Yeah he told me when he saw the Nagai beheaded and you unconscious on that platform..." recalled Kento thoughtful, "If the Separatists know how to counter the Force, we are in grave danger."

"I don't think that the Muun told the others. If he had, we shall already be aware of this," suggested Mallie.

Siri smiled as she sat in a hover chair, "I think that too. Well then, let's leave this planet now, you have been here for long enough, I am sure you are impatient to go home."

An hour later, Siri was in front of the main ramp of her Republic Cruiser, held by Commander Gele. She couldn't return to Coruscant in a hover chair, Obi-wan would be furious : the pain was still there but she would not complain ! And Gele was quite happy to help his General once again.

After ordering the clones to give enough supplies and weapons to the citizens of the capital city, Siri knew the Republic was ready go. It was true that some Separatist squads were still in Telus but she believe the people to deal with it and they had all agreed.

Seeing the two Jedi Knights coming, she saluted them. "Well, ready to go ?" She also ordered Gele to go inside the ship in order to be ready for departure.

"Actually Master, we are not going with you," started humbly Mallie.

After taking crutches that a clone gave her, Siri looked at the two humans, "Can I know why ?" But of course, she already knew what would come next.

"We are broken the rule of attachment... We love each other," replied Kento.

"We don't want to love in secret, so we can't go back with the Jedi," explained Mallie.

Siri sighed, "So you think that I would let you go ? As a Member of the Council I can't just leave two excellent Jedi Knights in such world. But I can't either force you."

"We are sorry. I truly loved the mission with you, even if it didn't go that well," said honestly Kento Marek runing a hand in his brown hair.

"And we aree telling you this because you are of the Council. You will be able to explain the others why we left," added Mallie taking Kento's other hand.

Then Siri decided to stop hiding the Force signature of her child.

"Why didn't you tell us that Master Kenobi was also here ?" asked Kento astonished. "No wait... That's not him..." Mallie was as confused as her lover.

"He's not here, you are right, but I guess it's natural that his Force signature can be felt too," stated Siri smiling. "I am pregnant and Obi-wan is the father of my child."

"You are what ?" yelled Mallie. "But what about the Code ? Master Kenobi isn't a man that easily forget his vows to the Jedi so-"

"I guess he loves me so much that he decided to change the Code," replied Siri grinning. "We haven't informed the whole Jedi Order yet because of the war. But after this conflict, the Jedi will be allowed to love and have a family once again."

"Wh- That is amazing !" said Kento. "It means the Council will not expelled us from the Jedi Order even if we are in love ?"

"The feelings felt by the couple will have to be judged by a Member of the Council : passion is still forbidden like the Code stipulates, but true and pure love is allowed. And after what I saw, I know that the love you felt won't prevent you from doing your duty. You were worried of course, as I am for Obi-wan, but I know you will do what you have to. I know that you would sacrifice yourself for the other. And that's what the Council wants to know," informed Siri.

"But we were about to leave the Order, Master," recalled Mallie.

"Only because you didn't have the choice. And I see how much you are relieved to be able to be a Jedi and to love Kento. But I might add that your love must remain … quiet until we announced officially the change in the Code," said seriously the blonde Master.

"but-" started Kento.

"There is no but Kento. You have to realise as I did with Master Kenobi that we are very lucky. We are at war, but we will always find comfort in the other's arms. You must be patient."

"How can we keep it secret, Master... I am pregnant !" announced Mallie.

"Are you sure ?" asked Siri as Mallie nodded, "of course you feel it like I do." After remaining silent for a moment, Siri looked at the two and smiled, "I am glad that my child will have a friend."

And then, relieved, the two Jedi Knights laughed with the Jedi Master who headed painfully inside the Republic Cruiser. They were sure about one thing, the Force was truly confirming it, the child of Siri and Obi-wan would become a great friend to the unborn child of Mallie and Kento Marek.

* * *

**Author Note : Well this is the longest chapter I've written since the beginning. I'm kinda proud :P  
As you see, Siri is going back to Coruscant as well as Ferus : so yes next chapter will be a peaceful and lovely one :)  
I also think that we would discover what is inside of the red Twi'lek's (what a sexy girl) holocron. **

**So after the sweet chapter, we will return to the Clone Wars, and Dooku will go to Byss where Palpatine had built his Citadel : yes this is AU ;)  
Oh I think that we will see the two horned crazies in … four or five chapters, yes I know you want to see Darth Maul hahaha !**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please, review again ! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32 : The Queen and the Knight

**Author Note : Sorry for the late guys, I passed some exams so … well I hadn't any time to write. So here am I writing as the world is supposed to end right now haha. Anyway, I think you'll have another chapter before the end of the year, I'll try;)**

There was no window inside the shuttle that allowed the three Jedi to look at Coruscant under a bright morning sun but they already knew that the Jedi Temple was near : every Jedi had that kind of feeling of warm and security when they were approaching their home. Well not all of them, Siri knew, as her husband, that thee Jedi Temple was not that all protected : if it happened in Obi-wan's past, why would she think it was different in this time ? Siri couldn't help but ask herself what she would do if Vader attacked the Temple. Of course she would fight but would she win against Obi-wan's apprentice ? Anakin seemed already as strong as her, perhaps even stronger, so what about Vader ? The Sith was nearly Obi-wan equal so clearly, Siri couldn't win against Darth Vader. She sighed, she was clearly no match for Darth Sidious too. She truly disliked feeling defeated before the start but she would train again and again as Obi-wan was. She chuckled as she remembered Obi-wan telling her that he had to be as strong as Yoda to end this war : for the entire Jedi Order, Yoda was now the only person who could defeat Obi-wan so they trusted him, but the man would of course deny such thought.

"We are nearly there, Master Tachi. Let me help you to rise," said kindly Kento Marek. After seeing the blonde woman's face, he quickly added, "I'll let you go out alone, I promise."

"They'll find out after seeing me with crutches anyway, Kento," replied Siri annoyed as she took the hand of the Jedi Knight to rise from her seat.

Then slowly, the ramp of the shuttle opened, allowing the lights of Coruscant to penetrate the dark compartment. Kento and Mallie were the first to exit the ship and went salute the two Jedi Masters waiting for them on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. Once again, Siri's former master was with Mace Windu smiling and greeting the two Jedi Knights but worries were quickly read on her face when Siri came out with crutches.

"I knew you'll get hurt, stupid girl !" said Adi in the same way she used when Siri was still her young padawan.

"I'm alive, Master. And Telus is free," replied Siri looking away.

"I'm not complaining about the Jedi you are Siri !" yelled the other woman.

"Adi...," Mace tried to calm the spirits, "We simply are worried. Are you okay ?"

"I'll be fine Mace, thank you... both of you," answered honestly Siri.

Adi Gallia looked once again at the dark blue dress of the woman she considered like her daughter : it was torn on her right side, just below her breast wich was slightly shown and a huge bacta patch had been applied on the injury wich was not a small one considering the size of the bandage. She sighed... When would she learn that she was not invincible ?

The three Jedi then entered the hangar and headed to Siri's apartment and much to her surprise, all the Jedi she crossed were all running to the direction of the Training Wing of the Temple : Yoda was probably practicing again so every one wanted to observe the Grand Master. It had been like this since centuries, the mightiest Jedi were the center of attention when they dueled.

"Mace, tell me that reason Obi-wan wasn't at the hangar minutes ago isn't because he is training ?" asked Siri already knowing the answer.

The Korun Master laughed, "Obi-wan is training with Yoda."

"Force again ?"

"We were planning to watch them too," informed Adi grinning.

"I guess we should," confirmed Master Tachi.

Five minutes later, Siri, Mace and Adi Gallia reached the training room in which Obi-wan was still meditating with Yoda while the many balcony were filled with dozens of Jedi. The group took the stairs and sat next to Anakin and his padawan who saluted warmly Siri with a huge smile.

"Obi-wan will last two minutes this time," stated Anakin grinning.

"Five credits for three minutes Master," outbid Ahsoka.

"Ten credits that Obi-wan will last five minutes, Skywalker," added Windu with an amuse smile.

Suddenly the whole room went silent as Obi-wan and Yoda opened their eyes and slowly rose. Yoda placed his cane in a safe spot with the Force and then took his lightsaber but didn't ignite it yet. Obi-wan started to take off his rich robe, the famous one he was using since Mandalore, but Yoda with a serious look stated :

"Time to undress during battle, you won't have Obi-wan. Keep it."

"But Master-"

"Cloaks and robes are good use for an Ataru swordsman, Master Kenobi," explained Yoda. "Undress I do not."

Obi-wan obeyed and ignited his blue lightsaber and saluted Yoda with his blade while the green little Jedi did the same. Then Kenobi attacked first only to find the green lightsaber blocking his blow, and immediately, the two fighters were literally surrounded by green and blue lights. It was totally amazing to watch how fast Obi-wan became with Ataru and Siri couldn't believe that Yoda was countering every move of her husband. It was now Yoda's turn to press on as the little master started to jump all over but the auburn Jedi Master seemed to move fast enough to dodge and block vicious attacks. Suddenly Yoda jumped above Obi-wan and aimed for the man's head but Obi-wan foresaw that and, to block the attack, made a circular move with his sword strong enough to send Yoda away who landed on a pillar and charged again.  
As the duel continued, increasing in speed and ferocity, Siri and surely other masters realised that Obi-wan was incorporating Soresu and Niman in Ataru in order to fill the Ataru's lack of defense. He was quite brilliant for customizing style : his Soresu had also moves of Ataru and Niman.

"Only attack you must, Obi-wan," ordered Yoda as he locked his blade with Kenobi's.

The battle pursued and Obi-wan struggled to only relay on Ataru but he started to understand that always attacking would in a way being a defense. Yoda smiled to the young master : finally he was learning. And Kenobi was progressing very fast, he even dared to use a trick that Yoda used in a previous duel : the man fainted to quick the green Jedi but only his cloak touched the opponent. Loosing his focus on the blue blade, Yoda avoided the brown robe but had to jump immediately as Obi-wan's lightsaber was about to cut him in half. Surely using a trick against its master was dangerous, Obi-wan knew that Yoda would stop his move but he couldn't believe that the Grand Master would actually land on his arm ! He was defeated once again. Of course Kenobi knew that he would never beat Yoda but the purpose of those training was to last longer and improve his Ataru until the day he would fight against Sidious. Obi-wan had planned everything : he would go fight with Mace or Yoda but the Sith would not win !

"Fast enough, you are not Obi-wan," said Yoda still on his arm. "But stronger you have become." And then Yoda landed on the floor, called for his cane and laughed as he watched the chronometer on the wall.

"Six minutes..." Obi-wan had not realised that the duel had been that long. But his body of course had suffer : he was extremely tired.

"Time matters not, Obi-wan," stated Yoda hitting the man's leg with his cane," Only speed and agility ! Still moving like a Soresu's fighter, you are."

"I'm not twenty-five anymore, Master" replied Obi-wan recalling his agility against Maul on Theed.

"Old you are Obi-wan," added Yoda grinning. "Training again we should."

"I'd like to Master."

"But now, meditate you will," and then Yoda walked away, looked at all the people in the room, and couldn't help but laugh again. Soon every one, understanding Yoda's look, started to leave silently in order to not interrupt Obi-wan Kenobi who was already speaking with the Force.

Outside, Siri noticed Anakin giving credits to Master Windu and simply left with Ahsoka. They all looked at her with a smile and then, she was the only one next to the door standing on her crutches and waiting a moment before entering the room again : her husband had to rest at least a few minutes.

She silently came in the training room where she was before and stared at Obi-wan who had his eyes closed and a peaceful breathing. He was as always amazing and he seemed to shine with the Force sitting in the middle of the room under the lights of the sun. She chased those thoughts and went next to the "Negotiator".

"Good morning Master Kenobi," said Obi-wan without opening his eyes.

Siri blushed, "Good morning Master Kenobi."

"How does your side feel ?" asked the man.

"_Of course you know"_ thought Siri before answering, "It hurts."

Then in one second, Obi-wan rose and kissed passionately Siri. He took the crutches away and hugged his wife as if he hadn't seen her since years. "I'm beginning to think that you always need me at your side."

"I do, Obi-wan," replied immediately Siri, at last relieved to be in his arms.

He kissed her again and decided to look at her injury so he gently put his hand on her side which made her moan because his hand was cold against her burning flesh. He continued to explore the revealed skin with his fingers and reached the inferior area of her right breast which he started to caress gently with the tip of his fingers. Much to her displease, Obi-wan left her chest to her neck and came even closer to her.

"I love you," whispered Obi-wan in her left ear.

"I know Obi-wan," replied Siri in a breath, "I love you too."

He then put his lips inches away from hers and added as a hand on her belly, "I love him too."

"Or love her, my dear husband," recalled the blonde woman.

"Right."

"So," she paused and licked her lips, touching his in the same time, "are you sent away from me again ?"

Obi-wan resist the urge to close the space between them, "I just came back two days ago, I'm sure I won't be needed until a few more days."

"I'm sorry that you'll have to nurse me," apologized Siri grinning.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and kissed her, he couldn't resist the torture anymore : he simply loved her too much and she'll always tease him for that. But Siri wanted more than kisses from her husband so she pressed her body closer to Obi-wan's who didn't realise that her foot was on his robe and then, a second later, he fell on the floor and Siri landed on top of him. She couldn't help but give a cry because of her injury but Obi-wan quickly put his hand on her ribs and sent waves of comfort through the Force. It was only now that her husband realised her difficulties to breath so he crossed his arms on her back and started to inhale and exhale loudly and she would follow his rhythm. And that seemed to work, Siri felt her breathing less painful and allowed her mind to lose awareness of time and space as she was looking into his blue-grey eyes. What would she give for letting this moment last a life-time !

"I think we should stop..." said Obi-wan reluctantly.

"Oh you fear someone might catch us ?" asked Siri playfully.

"No," the man caressed her cheeks, "you'll get hurt."

The woman sighed but kissed him, "A bed would be better, yes."

"Siri ..."

"Come on Obi-wan !" begged her wife.

"First let's get up," ordered Obi-wan as he used the Force to put her on her feet and they started to exit the training room. "How did you get that, Siri ?"

"On a rescue mission," she passed a hand in her blonde hair, "Kento Marek was captured and when we found him, I had to fight. That thing could have killed me but I moved at the last moment so the blade didn't touch any vital organ."

"Marek ? Did he left the Order again ?"

"No, Obi-wan. I told them that they didn't have to. And you know what ?"

"Tell me," replied Obi-wan smiling at Siri's enthusiasm.

"Kento and Mallie are going to be parents too !"

"And I'm sure our child will be a friend of their right ?"

"I'm sure of it," stated Siri who headed next to one of the huge windows of the corridor. Walking on crutches as truly exhausting and she knew it pained Obi-wan to see like that. She stared at Coruscant and decided to talked about something else. "I've seen you against Yoda."

"I know."

"The fight was mesmerizing, Obi-wan. I never thought you could be that fast," congratulated Siri with sparkles on her blue eyes. " I'm very proud of you, my husband."

"It's still not enough, Siri," recalled the man.

"You are too modest Obi-wan ! Every one in that room was silent because of your skills, no Jedi is able to hold that long against Yoda."

"But Palpatine is stronger that Yoda, Siri. He told me when he had to go on exile : he realised that he had lost before the fight even started. That's why we are training. Yoda must be expected a very strong opponent as well as Mace. I can't do it alone, Siri."

Siri frowned. She knew that Palpatine was strong, but she never really expected to see her husband doubt about his chances of victory. Truth to be told, Siri thought that if Obi-wan couldn't do it, no one would. After all Yoda had already lost against Palpatine, as well as Mace Windu. But now, looking in his eyes, Siri could read his worries about the war, the Jedi and the Dark Lord.

"You won't be alone. I promised you, remember ?"

"I don't want you to fight against him, Siri."

"I know. I didn't say I was going to. But Mace or Yoda will be with you," informed Siri Tachi taking his hand.

"Palpatine isn't alone too."

"If we do as we planned, then he will be. Dooku won't be able to help him, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

After a difficult session of the Senate, Palpatine didn't expect to see Ferus Ollin, dressed in black with the fighting black robe of the armor he had taken off, sitting on of one his couches of his private apartment. But the Dark Lord had already sent the orders to Dooku about Mon Calamari's attack so it didn't matter : he would play with the boy's mind once again and he would enjoy that. The young Jedi Knight seemed very tired and disturbed by something Palpatine didn't understand first but the answer of his troubles became very clear as he noticed the glowing red artefact in his right hand. The boy was fixing it as his life depends on it and he didn't even bother to look at the Chancellor. The leader of the Republic chuckled. Seeing a Jedi being that captivated by a Sith holocron was quite amusing and somehow, Palpatine felt like he was seeing his younger self studying a holocron that his dead-master gave him. If only Ferus hadn't been trained by the Jedi, he would have been an excellent Sith Lord.

"Did you find something ?" asked the old man.

It was only then that Ferus looked at the Sith Lord, "I did."

"Can that thing help ?"

"I don't know, sir. I am looking for a way to open it since hours," said Ferus exasperated.

"Is it different from the other holocrons you studied with ?"

"Totally. At the Temple, all I have to do is to ask the Force to open a holocron, and it's working. I can't really explain," informed Ferus. He then lifted the red holocron in the air, "But this is a holocron of the dark side of the Force."

Palpatine smiled as he understood what Ferus was implying, "It seems like you already know how to open it then. Perhaps you can go in a more private room : I suggest you to go to my library room. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Ferus rose and came next to Palpatine, looking at him with respectful eyes, "One day I'll help you as you are helping me, Excellency."

"You don't own me anything Ferus. Now go."

Ferus bowed and headed in the dark corridor leading to the library. Palpatine stared once again at the Jedi dressed as a Sith. Even his presence was growing darker but as Ferus was hiding it, no Jedi would find out. Palpatine smashed his hands in delight. How pleasant would be his fight against Darth Vader ?

Entering the room filled with holographic maps and old books, Ferus sat in one the red seats in the back of the library. He had already been there, talking with the Chancelor about his opinion on different subjects and he always felt like this room was literally filling his head with knowledge. Did Palpatine knew that Ferus had such feeling ?

"_Of course he did," _thought Ferus looking at the red triangular object of the dark side. He sighed as he realised that Palpatine was always right. He knew since the beginning how to open the holocron but refused to acknowledge it. Was it fear ? Fear that the power trapped within would not serve him ? Or fear to meet with the red twi'lek again ? Yes, Ferus feared what would be inside the holocron. But he had to check it out, he hadn't done all of this for nothing and his quest was only beginning. He then closed his eyes and let his fear grow in his heart again, and suddenly order very angrily the holocron to open. He was now no more in Palpatine's apartment but in a balcony of an immense black tower. It was also raining and the sky was beautifully dark. The Jedi stared at the large city below which in a way looked like Coruscant expect for the forests in the background.

"I knew I would see you again," said a female voice behind me, and without looking back, Ferus knew that the red Twi'lek Sith was here, staring at his back. "You are less protected than last time, Ferus. What makes you think you won't need your amor ?"

"The armor isn't for _protection._ It's merely a disguise," replied sharply the man still looking to the landscape. He heard her coming closer and tensed as he was expecting her to touch him but without knowing why, Ferus squeezed the red hand of the alien already inside his.

"Of course, I didn't mean to offense my dear Jedi."

The familiar feeling of heat spreaded once again in his arm and then in his entire body. Ferus had always asked himself if that was due to a certain power of the Twi'lek or something else. And it feared the answer wasn't about powers...

"I thought holocrons were to bring knowledge, not having visions again," replied the Jedi Knight.

"That is for a Sith, and clearly you aren't one of us... So you are here to learn from me," explained the alien Sith. "and yes, what you feel is increased by my power but it is only working because of the way you feel about me."

For the first time, Ferus looked into her yellow eyes, "I feel nothing for you. You are a ghost."

She smiled widely, "Interesting reasons. You forgot to mention that I am a Sith, and I am surprised. It should have been your first argument, Ferus Ollin." Seeing the human turning his head away from her amused the Twi'lek even more. "But after opening a Sith holocron, you surely can't despise me anymore."

Ferus started to be really annoyed by the veracity of her words : was he the only one not knowing who he really was ? "What will I learn from you ?"

"You are so certain," the Twi'le giggled, then took his right hand and place it on her belly where the scar of his claws was, "After this, are you sure I'll give you my knowledge ?"

"What," he paused as she was coming closer to him, "What do you want me to do ?"

"Only be what you are supposed to be, Ferus," her lips was now very near the man's, "Stop fighting it. You know why you are doing this.." She caught him quicky looking to her scar and noticed a flash of worries in his brown eyes, "I'm ghost remember ? I am already dead."

"It's not an excuse. I shouldn't have done this … It's not the Jedi way," said Ferus in a breath.

"You are no more following that way, Ferus," and then the man sealed their lips, accepting her words and understood why he was there : to save Aayla, he would have to become more than a Jedi. However, betraying the Jedi was out of the question, he would not become a Sith, he would not become what he always fight against. But, he knew they would help him more than the Jedi …Then, the female Sith separated her body from his, and by doing so, Ferus felt like he had been thrown naked in an ice cave of Hoth. She was intoxicating him so much and he leaned closer to kiss her again. At this point, Ferus thought that if she was his only way to succeed, that he needed her more that he would admit and the sensations of his body were so … intense that they should never end ! In an extreme effort, the young man managed to stop kissing her and opened his eyes, watching her smiling at him with desire but realised much to his horror that his left hand was not covered by the black glove with claws on his fingers on which he could see blood.

"Wha-"

"Like I told you," cut the Twi'lek, "you must accept what you are."

"I hate that armor ! How could you expect me to "accept" it when I killed you with THIS !" yelled angrily Ferus showing his left hand.

"And here I am, very much alive... well in a certain way," recalled the Twi'lek opening her arms. "You must not feel remorse, Ferus Ollin and no one should blame you for what you are becoming."

"What am I really becoming ?"

"There is light and there is darkness, but you don't belong to only one. You know that darkness can be useful... To put in simply, you are one of those Force-users who walk the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side," explained the female alien. And as Ferus, after a moment, nodded, she went on, "And that is why I'm not trying to corrupt your mind or to make you a Sith. It's futile."

"Then why do you keep me here ?" asked Ferus.

"I do not keep you. Be honest with yourself for once : you wanted to see me and you want me to tell you that using the darkside isn't wrong," she took her black robe off, revealing her naked red body, "And this is what I'm going to show you, Ferus Ollin."

* * *

After a long hot shower that felt like it was the first of her life, Siri came out of her bathroom with an only towel on her and her still wet hair up in a ponytail. She had carefull replaced the bacta patch on her ribs and headed to the balcony of her apartment where Obi-wan was probably drinking a cup of tea. The shower had given her new strength and she was now capable of walking without any help, but of course she wasn't as fast as before, and she was glad : she never liked feeling helpless. Passing the door, she enjoyed the warm sunlight on her skin and the bright sun, it was funny how much Coruscant seemed in peace whereas the whole galaxy wasn't...

"I thought you would join me, Obi-wan," stated Siri with a teasing smile.

Her husband smiled, put carefully his cup on the fence and came in front of her. He looked at her with pure love and grinned as one of his finer started to brush against her humid collarbone. She rose an eyebrow and decided to play a little more as she bit her lips in anticipation. He decided at that moment to take off the towel of his wife and hugged her, his brown robe given by his father covering her nude perfect body. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his fingers caressing her back while he was kissing her neck and then, after closing her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately.

"I should have," replied her husband between two kisses. After one more kiss, Obi-wan grabbed Siri's legs and carried her inside and carefully laid her on the bed. He looked at her with those teasing eyes that she loved so much and went above her without touching her. He then started to kiss her lips, her neck, her perfect chest and arrived to her navel which he covered with kisses even more than the other parts of her body. Siri's feeling were at this point mixed with anticipation, love and desire. But the climax came as her husband went down again, reaching the intimate part of her body that she would give to only him. During those minutes, Siri's mind went completely numb and Obi-wan seemed to have fun to make her like this : he would not get away easily. The entire Jedi Temple would soon hear the loud screams of the mighty Obi-wan Kenobi and she would take pleasure by doing so.  
After five minutes, Siri was re-able to move and looked at the man above her.

"You won't escape like this Obi-wan," stated the blonde naked woman as she started to undress him.

"Yes I do, Siri. You are hurt," recalled Obi-wan smiling.

"So we are going to stop here ?" asked his wife disappointed, "I'll soon have a huge belly so it is likely our last time."

Obi-wan Kenobi couldn't hold his laugh, "I'm sure you'll find a way to heal faster then."

She gently slapped his chest, "What are you implying Master Kenobi ? That my needs are bigger than yours ?"

"Precisely Master Kenobi," replied the auburn man grinning.

"Well," she licked her lips, "it's true. Kiss me again !"

So the famous Negotiator obeyed his wife but kept remind her that she would have to wait for more because he didn't want to aggravate her injury during their lovemaking. She eventually agreed with him after ten long minutes of teasing and already lost temptations.

They finally left the bed, Siri put some clothes on and they decided to walk a little in order to use Siri to such effort again. As always, Obi-wan had chosen the external pathway of the Jedi Temple from which they could see all of the Temple's surroundings. Once again, many Jedi came to salute the couple and asked them counsels or opinions about anything they had in mind : it started with the clone wars and in the end, Obi-wan or Siri had to always answer to the famous question "are you two in love ?".

Then, Siri meet someone she hadn't since months : Aayla Secura had just returned from Boz Pity.

"Good morning Siri !" greeted warmly Aayla, "And good morning Master Kenobi."

"I already told you to call me Obi-wan," said the auburn Council Member.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why do you idolatry him and not me ?" asked Siri grinning, "I'm only joking Aayla, you don't have to answer."

"You know you are like a mother to me, Siri," recalled the blue Twi'lek. "How are you doing ?"

"I'm fine," replied quickly the blonde master.

"I'm sure you already notice that Siri got hurt. It was serious but it'll be alright," informed gently Obi-wan.

Aayla nodded and then, her eyes went down on Siri's belly, "Are you ?"

"Yes, I am. I usually hide his or her presence but I wanted you to know, Aayla," confirmed Siri, "I am pregnant."

The blue Jedi Knight smiled but Obi-wan felt sadness in her heart, "I'm so happy for you. You are very very lucky... And that means the change in our Code will be done sooner, right ?"

"Of course," said Obi-wan.

"Then, I'll soon ask the Council to allow Ferus to marry me," stated Aayla looking to the direction of the Senate building. "By the way, is Ferus still with the Chancellor ?"

"Yes," Siri sighed, "Master Windu told me that he didn't come back here since your depart."

"As expected from him," said the twi'lek with a proud smile. "Do you think the Chancellor would let me borrow Ferus tonight ?"

"You can try, at least," answered honestly Obi-wan not really sure if Palpatine would listen to the Jedi.

"He shouldn't be away from his home that long," commented the blue Knight.

"No Aayla, he shouldn't be with Palpatine that long," corrected Siri. "He has plenty of well trained guards and many shocktroopers around him, he doesn't need Ferus."

Secura looked at the blonde human with a tender smile and added, "You won't always be here to watch over him, you know ? And I feel better knowing Ferus next to Palpatine than on the battlefield with clones."

"_If you only knew, Aayla"_ thought Siri looking to her husband, "Well I guess we should let you go capture my padawan. Have a very nice day Aayla." And after seeing the twi'lek leaving, Master Tachi looked at her husband worried, "If she get killed, Palpatine could be able to corrupt Ferus."

"Aayla is very strong, and Order 66 isn't the same than in my past. She'll live, trust me," promised Obi-wan before continuing their walk.

* * *

Two hour later, Chancellor Palpatine had just dismissed Senator Organa that his holo-communicator on his black desk biped. He wasn't really in the mood of dealing with another strong and rebellious senator or whatever might pass the durasteel doors of his office.

"What is it ?" asked the Dark Lord to his secretary.

"Jedi Knight Secura request an audience, my Lord," answered the alien in Huttese.

"Let her in," said the leader of the Galactic Republic looking to Ferus Ollin who was standing next him. He then asked him, "Did you knew that she return ?"

"No, sir."

"What a wonderful surprise, right ?"

"I agree, Chancellor."

The mesmerizing blue Twi'lek came inside the red and grey office of Chancellor Palpatine and quickly arrived in front of the black desk and bowed. Every time he was seeing her, Darth Sidious thought that the Jedi was consciously wearing lesser and lesser clothes on her blue body. No wonder why Ferus felt for the alien. He at first planned to get her killed in front of Ollin in order to cause his bodyguard's fall to the darkside, but his late choice had been far better : the boy had already accept the darkside, and all Sidious had to do now was to reveal himself to the boy and teach him everything. In that case, if Ferus Ollin really defeated Anakin Skywalker, then his apprentice would be ready. And if Anakin was victorious, the Sith Lord was sure to have to strongest apprentice he ever have.

"You don't need to ask a permission, my dear," stated Palpatine. "You can simply tell me that you want to see Ferus. By the way, did you have lunch yet ?"

"Not yet Chancellor," replied respectfully Secura.

"Then we'll be very pleased if you could join us."

"I'll be honored Chancellor."

"Very good," Palpatine chuckled, "good. Does it please you, Ferus ?"

The man looked into his lover's eyes and replied with a smile, "Of course your Excellency."

For the first time in her life, Aayla wished she could read Ferus' expressions. His mind seemed to be far away from here and when he looked at her, she felt like he didn't knew her at all... Or like he was looking to someone else. But seeing the bags under his brown eyes, Aayla knew he was simply exhausted and tried to hide it from the Chancellor.

"I came here to ask you if Ferus could come back with me at the Temple this night, Chancellor," informed the twi'lek.

Sidious pretended to be surprised, "Oh well... I don't see why he couldn't."

"Are you sure sir ?" asked the Jedi dressed in black, a color that Aayla didn't really like but she understood his needs of stealth as a protector.

"The redguards are quite capable, Ferus. And your things you left in my appartment are very safe, I promise," replied the white-haired man already knowing that Ferus was worried about the holocron.

"Thank you so much, then," replied the boy in the same time as the blue Jedi.

"It is settled. Now let's eat my young friends, I'm sure Aayla has plenty stories to tell us about the war," said Palpatine laughing in order to stop the conversation as the group was already heading to the dinning room of the Sith Lord's office. "_My dear twi'lek, unlike many others, I will do everything to keep you alive."_

**Author Note : Well this was a peaceful chapter :D  
I wanted to bring Aayla back in Ferus' life while he will be under the red twi'lek's teaching. We will see if it really affects their relationship in the next chapter. And as I promised, the next chapter will also be about Dooku, I truly feel like we don't see him enough in TCW cartoon. **

**So I hope you'll like that little pause in my story but rest assured, everything will blow very soon ;)**

**As always read, and review !**

**I'll post as soon as possible :)**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33 : Pleasure of mystery

The sun was already falling on the famous Jedi temple of Coruscant when the doors of the Council's Chamber opened letting the blue Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla coming in the center of the beautiful, natural and circular motif symbolizing harmony and balance between the Jedi, the Council, and the Force. She was once again, since the beginning of the Clone Wars, saddened to find another empty seat of another dead Jedi Master : she never really liked Master Even Piel, but he was a strong warrior and a great Jedi. In fact, she felt like the whole room was filled with sadness as she watched the all of the Council Members and unfortunately, her briefing would not take such feeling away. The battle had been horrible, they had to flee away and leaving the population of Boz Pity under the control of the Separatists... But she knew that the Jedi would not abandon them of course and one day, another battle would take place on that planet and who knew what would come ?

And after five minutes of explanation about Boz Pity, Master Ki-Adi Mundi decided to speak :

"This is a terrible situation... But I'm glad you came back alive, Secura. We need Jedi Knights like you."

"Thank you, Master. But I wish I could return successful," replied the twi'lek.

"Don't be too severe with yourself, Aayla," said the holographic Shaak Ti, "every Jedi knows one day defeat."

"You have earned some rests Knight Secura, welcome home," stated Mace Windu.

"But Master is it wise ? I mean, I'm sure I can return to the battlefield, I'm ready," started Aayla.

"It is an order, Aayla Secura," added the Korun Master with his so characteristic serious look, but then, a gentle smile appeared on his face, "You deserve rest. And your clones too. I won't send a tired Jedi at war."

"Yes Master, sorry," apologized the Jedi Knight bowing her head.

"Master Kenobi, any news of your former apprentice on Mon Calamari ?" asked Adi Gallia.

"They just landed two hours ago, I don't have any information since then," informed Obi-wan.

"Treachery on the water planet I sense," stated Yoda, "Sending a Knight to help Master Fisto, wise idea it was, Master Obi-wan."

"Thank you Master, but I fear for Senator Amidala's security there."

Yoda sighed, "Receive that order from Chancellor Palpatine, the Senator did. And a political crisis, this war also is."

"I know Master. But the idea of sending a member of the Senate to the battlefront is still … absurd to me," confided the auburn Jedi and Prince of Stewjon.

"I must agree with Obi-wan," said Siri looking to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"Surprising it is not, Master Tachi," commented Yoda laughing a little.

Siri grinned, "I mean … We are already risking our lives to protect the civilians, so why should a Senator be at our side ? And I don't like the way Palpatine is controlling our business..."

"I must say that the more power he has, the more I felt controled," stated Windu looking to Yoda.

"Working with him, we are, not under his authority," recalled Yoda observing all of the masters around him.

"But for how long, Master Yoda ?" asked Adi Gallia. "Every day, Palpatine grow stronger."

"But Masters, the Chancellor isn't asking for those powers. The Senate votes for, and he had to follow the majority," said Aayla a bit surprised by all the masters' worries.

"Palpatine has for only passion power, young one," informed Plo Koon under his mask, "Never forget that."

"You can leave, Aayla," suggested Windu, "we have others matters to deal with. Thank you for your briefing."

Understanding that her words had displeased many, she bowed her head and headed to the exit, looking one last time to Siri Tachi who gave her a gentle smile, and then, the blue Twi'lek was gone.

"We shouldn't show our suspicions about Palpatine in front of the Jedi Knights," announced Shaak Ti. "They are already wondering why they have to lead the clone army, we can't bring more doubts in their young minds."

"You are right, I'm sorry Masters," apologized Obi-wan.

"Right you also are, my friends. Disturbing is Palpatine's lust for power and even more troublesome is the Senate's moves. Discuss with some Senators we should," granted the diminutive green Master.

"But who Master ?" asked Windu, "I don't trust the politicians, and I don't see any of them who is really against the Chancellor."

"I know some of them who disagree with their leader. Of course not openly like a Separatist," answered Obi-wan to Mace.

"Then bring them to us, you should Master Kenobi."

"Alright."

"Now, I'm sorry to bring that subject but we also need to think about Master Piell's seat," stated Mace with a sad face.

"Do you really think we have to replace him ?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi. "I'm sorry, it always seemed like he was in the Council since my promotion here..."

"We all miss him, Master Mundi, but can we really let this seat empty ?" said Saesse Tiin scratching his left horn.

"I agree with Master Tiin. We need to have a full Council in such time," confirmed Mace and when after all seemed to agree with him, he dared to ask the question every one didn't want to hear, "Who are we going to promot then ?"

"What about Master Unduli ?" suggested Adi Gallia. "She is a strong warrior and a great mentor. And her skills for leading troops are quite admirable."

"I agree, Master Unduli should already have been in this Council before that Clone Wars," added Plo Koon.

"What about Master Rahm Kota ? He is a brilliant tactician and his unique troops are truly impressive. I think we could learn many things from him," explained Saesse Tiin.

"I think the same. Master Unduli has still a padawan to train, even if Baris Offee has nearly completed her training. Rahm Kota hasn't such obligations," said Agen Kolar, nodding to the Jedi who just talked before him.

"Master Kota is a reckless Jedi who doesn't follow rules ! We had never promoted this kind of personality," Ki-Adi Mundi looked to Obi-wan, "And we all know that is why Qui-Gon had never sat with us." Kenobi couldn't help but smile, remembering Qui-Gon arguing with those matters at _every_ meeting. He was only following the Force, as he was always telling him.

"And what about Master Vos ?" asked calmly Siri Tachi.

This time, Obi-wan laughed loudly in front of the others, "Quinlan will never accept. He loves his freedom more than the entire Jedi Order, or the Force itself. You can ask him, but he will refuse. But I must say that his point of view could serve us well : after all, hasn't he resisted to Dooku's lies ?"

"Resist, Master Kenobi ?" asked Agen Kolar, "I can assure that during our fight, Master Vos was ready to kill me."

"But came back in the light, Master Vos did," recalled Yoda, "Interesting thoughts, it is Master Tachi."

"We all have to think about it, then. Master Unduli, Kota and Vos would be interviewed before the vote," declared Mace Windu. "Are we all agreed ?" And the whole Council of the Jedi Order, as an only body, accepted the suggestion.

* * *

After talking with others Jedi Knights about the war or their potential choice of padawan learner, Aayla Secura finally reached her apartment where she hoped to find Ferus Ollin waiting for her. Force she had missed him and suddenly, she truly disliked his protecting mission of the Chancellor because he would have to leave her tomorrow... again. But she knew that such situation would not last their entire lives, one day, the war would be over and they could be together every day and night. Well, until Ferus or she took a padawan and went on different missions in the galaxy. Such thoughts brought a smile on her blue delicate face : Ferus would be an excellent master. Wise but powerful, kind but serious. How would she act with her padawan ? Seeing how her former Master, Quinlan Vos was behaving, she truly hoped she wouldn't end like that : a troublesome Jedi who doesn't care about rules and doing whatever he wanted. Of course Quinlan wasn't a bad Jedi, he would do his duty for the Jedi, but in a way that the others would surely not appreciate. She laughed remembering what "protecting" really meant for her Master : putting the man in a sealed room for days with only drinks and food and protecting the doors. She certainly had a unorthordox master but every one was keeping telling her that despise his disrespect for orders, Quinlan managed to teach Aayla extremely well. Too bad she didn't see that much in the Temple, she missed the so special man.

Realizing she was in front of her door since minutes, she opened it and entered her little home but Ferus hadn't come to welcome her. But he was there. She smiled as she heard the man, she loved more than everything, singing something in the balcony, outside. She had never heard him doing so in her entire life, but she was glad hearing him humming. She decided to wait for him to finish as she remained in the dark of her balcony, watching him with tears in his eyes.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold, … To Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old," and as Ferus was singing, she was sure the Force added its own power to grow his voice deeper and stronger, or had his voice became darker ? "The Pines were Roaring on The Heights ...The Winds were Moaning in the Night ... The Fire was Red, it Flaming Spread, The Trees Like Torches, blazed with Light."

Aayla had once again a strange feeling. Ferus looked ashamed as he bowed his head down, but she could feel his determination and his courage through their bond but the young Jedi seemed ready to cry at any moment.

"_Oh Ferus … What is happening to you, my love ?" _thought Aayla. "_Will you tell me one day ?" _She sighed, "_Of course not, I have to find out by myself, right ?"_

"I know you are here, Aayla," informed Ferus still looking to the city of Coruscant below him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear your beautiful song," replied honestly Aayla coming next to him. "Where did you learn it ?"

"From a young mother to her children during a mission with Siri. It was years ago, before the war," lied Ferus. Of course he would not tell her that it was what the red Twi'lek Sith sang after their … No he couldn't tell her that. Both the Sith and Palpatine had asked the same question : would he explain Aayla about his late actions ? Of course not... She would not understand until he succeed. He wasn't blaming her at all. It was just how things were now : he had secrets to the one he loved more than his soul. And he was proving it right ? Wasn't he looking for a dark and ancient technique ? Well if there was a technique. The female Sith had confirmed that Aayla could have a child but she didn't know how. She had only told him to look for Sith who were known alchemists … The list wasn't big ; in fact, he didn't have a clue about those Sith. It wasn't things you would talk with a Jedi Master, so once again, he would ask Palpatine and if he also ignored, then Ferus would have to go to the only Sith alive he knew...

"It is also a very sad song..." added the blue Twi'lek looking into Ferus' eyes. "Something seems to trouble you, my love."

Ferus sighed, "I grow tired of this war. Somehow, I know that the galaxy I knew as a kid isn't existing anymore."

"I agree with you." Then Aayla smiled lovingly at him and gently took his hand. As Ferus had predicted, the heat he felt because of the other Twi'lek was missing but the blue hand was surprising cold and it felt … soothing. It was totally different to the sudden desire for the red Twi'lek but he had to be honest, he loved that coldness as much. And what about her ? Did such a simple touch felt that pleasant for her too ? His body felt so much different from this morning with the red Sith, and he wanted to have more so he uncertainly caressed her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. She didn't say a word but Ferus felt her worries for him, was his face showing his surprise ? So he continued to simply touch her, as his hands were now on her fragile neck. The feeling was so much purer than with the other female, and he wanted to taste every part of this sensation. He leaned forward and timidly approached his lips from hers and then, they were sealed and the love filled the man's heart. He was finally home, far away from the intoxicating darkness surrounding Palpatine, far away from his own demon and his terrific armor... After a huge effort, Aayla separated her lips from Ferus and then stared at him for a moment.

"Are you okay, Ferus ?" asked Aayla. "It's me. And as much as I loved your timidity, you know me very well."

"I'm sorry, but it always surprised how much I love you. The whole universe would be ashamed of his size compare to the love I have for you," answered Ferus honestly.

She smiled and kissed him again, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Honestly, I never thought Palpatine would let you go with me just like that. Nor that you would come. What about your famous rule "duty above all" Knight Ollin ?" asked Secura grinning.

"No... It's _you _above all." She blushed and started to step away but he didn't want to let her go so he lifted her in his arms, crossed behind her back, "I love you Aayla." They were kissing again and then he gently asked, looking in her amazing eyes, "I wanna do something. Don't be afraid okay ?"

She rose an eyebrow and grinned, "Ho ? You wanna do it here in the cold of the night ? I don't remember you being mischievous, Ferus."

He grinned with her, "I wasn't talking about that, Aayla," he paused noticing her disappointment and added, "but I'm not against here."

After his answer, she smiled widely and started to undress him quickly. She had missed him too much, she didn't think she could endure another teasing game of her lover. The black clothes of the young Jedi Knight were soon on the floor and Aayla found herself, in a mere second, naked on this improvised blanket. He came on top of her after looking to her body, which made her blush of course, and then he started to kiss her lips, her cheeks and her chest. Aayla also felt his hands coming under her, lifting her a little closer to him. And at that moment, she thought her back was on fire : it was not a painful heat, but more an arousing and intoxicating one. And then, the heat started to spread on her entire body. She couldn't explain how, but she was certain that Ferus was the reason of such heat. Passion grew stronger and stronger every minute he was touching her, caressing her nude body and kissing her passionately and every other part of her body. She didn't know if her mind would stay in her head considering how great she felt. But she hadn't imagine that her sensations would become even greater when he finally, after her several begging, united his body with her. She couldn't believe how loud she was, and she would have felt ashamed, but being in Ferus' arms was so amazing that she didn't care. And Ferus seemed to enjoying himself very much too, and he even said nothing as she started to bite his left shoulder to hide her screams of pleasure. Since when did he became that good ? Moreover, was Ferus stimulating her pleasure ? That was stupid, she had wanted to make love to him since the lunch with Palpatine, but what would other say to a Jedi giving up to her passion on a table ? She was a bit ashamed of being so in love with Ferus but deep in her heart, she was proud of her feelings and the ones Ferus had for her. She now knew that her lost of conscious would come soon, and simply enjoyed the moment until every part in her body reached its limits and then, she fell asleep under his sweating body...

Sounds of water and sunlight in her face were what caused Aayla Secura to wake up. She realised that she was still naked but in her bed and knowing that she hadn't come in the bed last night, Ferus was obviously the one who put her in it. The water was, as she presumed, Ferus in the shower, taking time to clean his body for returning to Chancellor Palpatine. After such amazing night, she didn't want him to leave without a proper goodbye and a huge thank you so the blue Twi'lek rose and ran to her shower where she found him relaxing under warm drops of water. She smiled at him when he stared at her, once again naked : he had the look she loved, not the one of the tired bodyguard of Palpatine.

"I should hurry, Aayla," stated Ferus but she put a finger on his lips to prevent him to talk anymore.

"You wouldn't have left me without a kiss, right ?" warned Aayla playing her purple tongue on her lips. She came inside the shower and started to rub her body against Ferus'. "You were... simply amazing last night, my love." And then she kneeled in front of him, looking at him with a wide teasing grin.

"Aayla I must real-" and now, he found himself unable to speak any longer as the twi'lek started to kiss him on that part of his body. She really didn't want him to leave and, well, neither did he. The Chancellor would have to wait a little more before having his bodyguard next to him.

* * *

The Count Dooku sensing the deceleration of his vessel came out of his private chamber and headed to the cockpit where his droid was piloting the ship. He would now know if the coördinates Sidious gave him were true because somehow, a very strong feeling of treachery was surrounding the Dark Lord of the Sith since a few months. In fact, it has started when Palpatine asked him to eliminate Ventress, a huge mistake, and announced him to prepare everything for the young Ferus Ollin. The confrontation between Darth Tyrannus and the young Jedi was now unavoidable and the boy would surely want to fight him, considering what he had done to Aayla Secura but Sidious was keeping telling his apprentice that Ferus would come for answers, not for a fight : he wasn't a Sith yet, so he would not behave like one. Somehow, deep in Tyrannus corrupted heart, Dooku still hesitated to do as the Dark Lord urged him to. What would happen if he told the truth to Ferus ? Would he join him and leave the Republic behind ? Certainly not. Ferus Ollin was not that kind of man, he was not like Qui-Gon or Dooku himself. His commitment to the Jedi was invincible, and he wished Sidious remembered that. But well, his master's temptations seemed quite working enough to bring Ferus to the leader of CIS... Dooku ran a hand in his white hair, thinking about what would come next.

"Many ships are detected my lord," warned the droid as the large sail started to retract into the ship's wings. And then Dooku witnessed a scene he would never have dared to imagine. In front of him were eight very large capital cruisers, truly similar to the Republic's ships, protecting the sandy colored planet of Byss. The only differences were the nose of those ships, which were splitted in two where hangars were easily seen, and the commanding bridge was a large triangular monolith just above the rest of the ship. The cruisers with all those little blue lights were looking very threatening and ready to destroy the small solar sailer in a second. The fact that they hadn't fired yet proved that Sidious have given orders to his secret fleet.

Suddenly, the holo-communicator of the small vessel biped and Dooku ignited it to start the conversation.

"Lord Tyrannus, it is a great honor. You are free to board the ship in front of you, we would then escort you to the surface," announced a man in a military uniform.

"Very well," replied the old man, trying to hide his intense surprise in front of such armada. Would Sidious use it against the CIS or the Republic ? Another part of his master's plan he would never know …

The rich and very rare vessel of the Count Dooku headed to the biggest cruiser and slowly entered a small hangar in the left part of the noze's capital ship. As the yacht landed, the Sith Lord noticed many man dressed in all black gathering in the hangar, disturbingly wearing an armor in the same fashion than the clones of the Republic army but in black, and two others were waiting in military clothes in the middle of the black soldiers. Exiting his transport, Dooku was very much surprised to only feel two presences in the hangar : was it because of the black armor or something else ? The former Jedi couldn't answer to that question but he would think about it.

"Welcome aboard the Deception, my Lord. We've expected you," said the woman with long black hair in a very exotic accent. "I am Captain T'shrall, and this is Captain Merant." The man next to T'shrall bowed in respect. "The General is waiting for us."

Merant stepped aside and started to walk behind Dooku and the woman with four men in black following without saying a word nor making a sound except for their boots on the black floor of the ship.

During the walk, the Count noticed many red flags with symbols truly looking like the Republic's but much more aggressive. And the uniforms of the two humans surrounding him were also bearing the crest on their shoulders as well as the men in black armors. Then soon arrived at the ship's bridge wich was extremely wide and where dozens of men or women, also in uniforms, were working on computers or giving orders to a small squad of the black soldiers. In front of the large windows was standing a man with a large amount of medals on his black and red jacket and Dooku immediately recognized the man who had welcomed him through holocommunication and was probably the general waiting for him.

"Ah," the man turned to face Dooku, "Lord Tyrannus. I hope my fellow soldiers hadn't been rude to you during your little work. You should excuse us, it's the first time we encounter another Sith Lord."

"Another, General ?"

"Yes my Lord. The only Sith we have seen is our Emperor, Darth is protecting us, so in return we are building an army if he needs us," explained the man in black and red. "I am General Needa."

"Well General, I'm sure my master told you why I am here," stated Dooku thinking about the title the soldier just gave to Darth Sidious.

"Of course, of course," the General touched some hidden buttons on his wrist and then added, "Your shuttle is ready. We'll take care of your ship until your return."

"Thank you General."

Ten minutes later, Dooku could finally see the mysterious Byss that his master had hidden. The planet was covered by mountains and many lakes where cities were developing, and then, an extremely large city appeared : in a way, Dooku thought he was looking to Coruscant but much messier, the building were all very high and very close so it seemed as an only one building. Tubs were also coming from everywhere and headed to an unknow destinations, and it gaves the impression that the city was trapped in jail. But the most disturbing thing was the immense tower on construction in the middle of the city, surrounded by a little forest which colour clearly said it was corrupted by the darkside. Actually, the whole city seemed made by the darkside of the Force. Even the architecture seemed disturbed as the buildings hadn't regular shape and looked like piled up on a another one. If Coruscant looked straight and well ordinate, Byss was the exact opposite.

The shuttle then headed to a large doom behind the huge tower and landed on a small landing paltform where a hooded figure waited alone.

The Count proudly came out of the ship and stopped in front of the one waiting for him.

"Count Dooku, this way please,"

The former Jedi nodded and followed the other into the building and arrived in a balcony where he could sit in a black chair. From his seat, he could see below him a very large area with many pit or other traps for the fighters. Then, twenty-four persons came out of the shadow and waited in line in front of the Count Dooku.

"My Master had explained me everything," stated the hooded one, "they would battle and the last one standing would go with you." And after clapping his hands, the vicious battle went on. To his surprise, twenty-four lightsaber came to life and clashed with others while the whole arena was filled with the darkside of the Force. Another disturbing aspect was that when a fighter was defeated, his opponent never killed him but simply walk away and start a fight with another one. Were they forbidden to kill each other ? It was clearly the case, but why such order ?

"To answer to your questions, Lord Tyrannus, yes. My Master doesn't want to lose any of his assassins," explained the hooded figure.

"Interesting...," Dooku closed his eyes, "You can take of your cloak, I already know who you are... Sly Moore."

"As expected from a Sith Lord," she laughed and revealed her white face, as pale as the moon and with icy blue eyes. The woman from Umbara was famous in the galaxy because of her job with Chancellor Palpatine, but no one had ever suspected her of being trained in the ways of the Darkside by Darth Sidious himself.

"They are quite amazing," commented Dooku looking at the fighters, who were now only five.

"They are trained by the Dark Lord himself. They are the first and second generation of assassins and when they'll be ready, they would train other assassins too."

"_What a surprising point of view about the rule of two"_ thought the Sith, "He is planning to build an army ?"

"Yes, they will be the Inquisitors in the Galactic Empire," explained Sly Moore with proud.

Finally, there was only one assassin standing with his red lightsaber in the center of defeated humans : that was something Dooku realised only now, they were all humans ! The winner was a young man, probably twenty years old, with brown hair and angry eyes. He doesn't seemed really strong in the Force, but the darkside was clearly his ally : he would do his task well. Dooku rose and jumped in the arena and walked to the man dressed in a brown robe, quite similar to Sidious'.

"Congratulations, young one," said Dooku pleased with his now new assassin.

The man simply bowed and Sly Moore appeared behind him, slightly touching his cheeks, "His name is Malorum. He is the best of his kind for the moment."

"Are you ready to fight the Jedi ?" asked Tyrannus with a devious smile.

"Yes my Lord," replied the man with a deep voice. "Your wishes are my orders."

"Excellent, Malorum. We would accomplish great things together."

"Thank you, my Lord," the man bowed again, even if Dooku felt he truly disliked to.

After thanking Sly Moore, the Count of Serenno entered once again the shuttle with his assassin and returned to the capital ship where his private vessel was waiting for him. During the trip, Malorum had been only watching the planet of Byss which he saw entirely for the first time, and once aboard the Deception, Malorum truly looked like a child who was discovering the world.

An hour later, Malorum was now alone with his new Master inside the famous sailor ship of the Count Dooku that every one, in the Inquisition, had dreamed to pilot one day.

"So young one, I'm going to ask a few questions and in return you can ask me something, am I clear ?" said Count Dooku coming in the private room of the ship.

"Yes my Lord."

"How long have you been on Byss ?"

"Ten years, my Lord," replied quickly the brown-haired man.

"Were you the first one coming there ?"

"_What does he want to know,_" thought annoyed Malorum, "Yes. I've been alone for a year. Then four humans came. And the younger ones you saw fighting came five years ago."

"Excellent," Dooku looked right into the young man's eyes, "Didn't Lord Sidious tell you that you thought too loudly ?"

"What ?" started to ask Malorum but couldn't speak anymore as he was literally striken by lightnings ! How could the Count do that ? Moreover, would he be able to send lightnings to his enemies ?

"Yes, I will teach you the technique, Malorum. But you must obey me, without any question. If you do so, I know you will become a great Sith. But now... you are only a boy. You may ask your questions."

Catching his breath, the man sat painfully in the rich seat, and calmly asked to the older man, "Will I see Lord Sidious ?"

"You will."

"Why do you need me ?"

There was the real question. Dooku grinned, the boy wasn't very strong in the Force, but his mind was probably his greatest weapons. "What if I tell you that I plan to take Darth Sidious' place in his Empire ? You will become my apprentice, not a mere assassin."

"You want me to betray the Emperor ?"

"Sidious is not the Emperor yet. He simply rules on Byss. He is still more powerful than I am, but together, we could destroy him !"

Suddenly, the whole idea became truly appealing as his inner demon urged him to accept what Dooku was proposing. But Sidious was the one who taught Malorum everything, would he be able to kill the master ? "I'm not strong enough."

"You will be, Malorum. You will soon face the Jedi and your fights will give you the power you seek. And one day, we would rule over the galaxy."

"Yes Master," replied the young assassin grinning. He didn't know why he accepted so quickly but he wanted to.

"One last question then. How such army could have been created so fast ?"

Malorum seemed surprised that Dooku hadn't understood, "The ones in black armor are not humans. They are droids, my Lord. The humans are simply the superiors of the army, Sidious never wanted to sacrifice us."

"When Sidious is defeated, they would serve us well, my boy," stated Dooku looked anywhere.

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

**Author Note : And there it is, the last chapter of 2012 ! Happy New Year :D**

**I hope you liked that little chapter, it's kinda important for what is next in the whole story. Because, well... We will see Byss once again, but much later. Concerning, Malorum, I need a true opponent of Ferus in this story and, well they are destined to fight anyway ;). **

**I would also like to know which Jedi you'd like to see sitting in the Council, even if I think Luminara would be the one chosen in the next chapter.**

**So in the next chapter, we would return to the Clone Wars with Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka. And Ferus will go meet Darth Tyrannus so he will discover the truth about Sidious/Palpatine. What would be his reaction ? :P (I like to tease you).**

**Darth Maul and his brother will appear in two or three chapters, it'll depend but don't worry, they will soon fight against my favourite Jedi Master and we, at last, will see how much Obi-wan is now stronger than ever !**

**Please rate and review as always, I love you all, and I'll post as soon as possible !**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34 : Secret and Darkness

* * *

**Author Note : I am terribly sorry for the late, I was very busy with exams (yes again) and my studies but it will be okay for this month, so chapters will come sooner. This is a very long chapter, I do hope you will like it. Enjoy !**

* * *

Since the beginning of the Clone wars, urgent meetings were a common things for the Jedi Council but tonight, none of the mighty Jedi Members knew why they had been called. They all suspected that Master Windu would announce grave news of a Separatist move, but as Jedi, they stayed silent as they all sat in their orange seat, and waited. Adding to the mystery, Siri Tachi was surprised to see Master Unduli and her padawan standing in the middle of the famous Chamber of the Council with their eyes closed : would they be sent on a very special mission ? Perhaps the Mirulakan Master requested such mission considering that she wanted to finish Baris Offee's training, like she informed the Council when she refused her promotion. The blonde wife of Obi-wan Kenobi smiled : Luminara Unduli was definitely a woman of actions, not one who could sit hours listening and debating about strategies and all other things. The whole Council was nearly in the room when Master Fisto, smiling, came to ask about Siri's growing child who was now two months. It had become a routine in the meetings, when a Master returned from a long mission, he asked joyfully about the health and strengh of the futur young Kenobi as well as the child of the Marek who became Siri's good friends. And then, the usual question since three weeks came again.

"Is he late again ?" asked Kit Fisto taking his seat.

"If he dislikes so much coming here, why did he accept the seat ?" asked Master Tinn annoyed.

Then Luminara opened her eyes, smiling and replied, "Simply because Master Kota and I had already refused. He was the last one so he had to accept," suddenly, Master Quinlan Vos entered the room probably as annoyed as Saesse Tinn. "And we made a little deal for his … sacrifice, right Master Vos ?" The female Miralukan had a huge grin on her green face.

"Greetings Padawan Offee and Master Unduli," said the Kriffar Jedi Master sitting where Master Piell did before his death.

"The seat does suit you, Master Vos," added Luminara teasing.

"Very funny. Can we start now ?"

Mace Windu looked at the two Jedi Masters with an interesting look. Honestly, he really wanted to know what Luminara promised to the rebellious Jedi but his face remained passive. It was not the time for such questions, and especially not during a meeting of the Jedi Council. "Master Unduli and padawan Offee will go to Brentaal V undercover. The president of Brentaal had been removed by a General which has offered a free access to the Separatist which is terrible dangerous for our fleet in this system. He has refused any negotiation with the Jedi so you two will have to stop the new dictator. Unfortunately, we can't give you any cruisers, you are alone in this."

"We understand, Master Windu. You can count on us," replied the green female Jedi.

"What about Bariss' demand for her Trials ?" asked boldly Quinlan, totally slumped on his seat.

"After this mission, granted the access will be for padawan Offee," informed Yoda nodding to Quinlan.

"I'm honored Masters," said the padawan bowing.

"We just feel that you are ready, like your Master does. It's only natural for us to allow you to pass the Trial," explained gently Siri Tachi smiling, with her hands resting on her belly.

"Thank you, all of you then," added Bariss Offee.

"Well that was great, we can all return sleeping now," announced Master Vos already standing.

Mace Windu grinned, "Not so fast, Master Vos. We have also terrific news from Master Kenobi on Umbara."

Hearing the name of a very dear friend, Quinlan slowly returned to his seat, without even caring to apologize, and after looking to Siri next to him, he straightened in his seat, waiting for Windu to continue.

"As you all know, Master Pong Krell had replaced Skywalker on Umbara and took command on the legion of Captain Rex. Obi-wan just told us that the clones killed the Jedi," said gravely Mace.

"What ?" yelled Eeth Koth as well as Master Koon. If the other had remained silent, worries were obviously seen on their face, except for Master Vos who still wanted to know things about Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan had interrogated all of the clones and said that they did what was right to do. They had recorded Master Krell actions during the attacks on the enemy's base and his last words. I think you should all know what they were," explained the Korun Master looking to Maste Yoda who sternly nodded.

Immediately Master Unduli and Bariss Offee stepped our of the center of the Chamber where the holographic of Master Krell surrounded by clones of the 501st appeared.

"_Explain your actions General," said Captain Rex._

"_My actions ?" asked the Besallik Jedi in a too-cocky way for a Jedi._

"_Turning your troops against each other !" _

"_Ho... That. Yes, I was using you all, it was part of the plan. And then, I will become Dooku's new apprentice !" replied the Jedi as the clones came closer around him. _

_He immediately ignited his two double lightsabers and attacked the clones after taunting them all. It was quite a carnage but the Jedi, or former-Jedi, knew it was vain so he jumped through a window, disappearing from the record._

_Two seconds later, Captain Rex was behing Master Krell, who was on his knees, and the clone was helding a gun at the Besallik._

"_You are shaking... You can't do it, can you ?" stated the traitor._

"_I have to do this... You are a traitor !" replied Rex, fear filling his voice._

"_Eventually you will have to do the right thing and-" the fallen Jedi couldn't finish his sentence as __a clone behind the Captain had shot him, killing him in the process._

"This is extremely disturbing," stated Adi Gallia, as the room was filled by lights again.

"Disturbing, that a Jedi had fallen ?" asked Saesse Tinn, "We have a perfect example of such Jedi in this room."

"Should I understand that you would have congratulated the clones if they had killed me ?" asked Quilan grinning.

"Enough," ordered Yoda, "Approving Master Vos' promotion, the whole Council has. Hearing such threat in this room, I will not again, Master Tinn."

"Forgive me, Master."

"No, I was talking about the actions of the clones," informed Master Gallia, "The threat of order 66 is still real."

"I do not agree, Master," countered Siri, "Perhaps those actions are showing that we can trust the clones to do what they feel right. Perhaps some of them would have not follow order 66."

"Feeling attacked, the clones on Umbara were. Different circumstances, order 66 is, Master Tachi."

"Obi-wan is waiting for a communication for deciding what he has to do with the clone who killed Krell," recalled Windu before watching Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi with Ahsoka Tano at his side on holocommunication.

"greetings Masters," saluted Obi-wan as Ahsoka bowed her head in respect.

"Master Kenobi, how is our current situation on Umbara ?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"The 501st had managed to stop the advance base of the enemy, but we still have to take the capital. We are quite confident in the chance of victory considering that we cut the military supplies on the ground and in space, but I remain worried : the Umbarian are truly well trained in battles, and the constant darkness does not help us."

"Trust the Force, you must Obi-wan, as you always did, and victorious you will be," explained Yoda.

"Yes, Master," replied the auburn General Jedi.

" Your intentions about the killer, I'd like to know Obi-wan."

"I think he should be expelled of the 501st and sent to a different battallion. He is now very wary of the Jedi, but considering what he came through, this is only natural," said the Jedi on Umbara.

"So you think he should not be court-martialed ?" asked his wife smiling to the hologram of the man she loved.

"He had done what we would have. This is not a reason to execute him," answered Obi-wan smiling too.

"Of course it's not !" yelled Quinlan rising, "we are Jedi, we do not kill if we can avoid it. Of course we should have defeated Krell, and perhaps kill him, but the clones is not an evil being. They all did what was best. I agree with you Kenobi, and I'll be glad to take that man with me."

"hum, thank you Quinlan but I thought the clone should not be place under the commandment of a Jedi," precised Obi-wan. "And as I recall, you don't really like being the General."

"Funny Kenobi," added the new member of the Council who sat again. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the death glare of Mace Windu.

"We should trust your judgement then, Obi-wan," announced calmly Adi Gallia, clearly trying to stop Windu to strangle the Kriffar rebellious Jedi Master.

"Thank you, Master Gallia," Obi-wan seemed to look behind him and nodded to Ahsoka. "And has my former padawan return to Coruscant ? I still don't understand why the Chancellor has requested his presence, but Anakin is not my padawan anymore."

"Yes Anakin is now in the Temple, I heard that he has planned to sparre with Ferus," informed Siri gently.

"His master you may not be anymore, but a duty, Skywalker has toward young Ahsoka," stated sternly Yoda. Every one in the room understood that the Grand Jedi Master disaprooved Anakin's and the Chancellor's behaviour. "Too close, those two are."

"I agree, but Palpatine had always have eyes for Skywalker," recalled Windu sighing. "I'll report the result of the training session Obi-wan. Do you wanna bet ?"

"Ten credits on Anakin then," replied Kenobi grinning.

"I'll support Knight Ollin," retorted Mace with a surprising huge smile. But after all, since Siri was pregnant, the mood of all the Council's masters was enlightened during those sessions, even if war was still waiting for them outside. And now, with Quinlan Vos sitting with them, Siri knew that humor would always be present in the Chamber : if was only a matter of time, Quinlan would have to stop being impetuous, and then every one would understand how great is the Kriffar Jedi who was a good friend of her husband since years.

"Is betting on Jedi not against the Jedi Ways, Mace ?" asked Adi in a teasing way.

"Competition keeps our Jedi ready for any outcome, Master Gallia," explained Yoda, "Bet on Ferus, I also do, Master Kenobi."

"Well, I don't want to keep you here and my clones are ready. I'll contact you when the battle is over. May the Force be with you," said Obi-wan bowing with Ahsoka.

"May the Force be with you two," wished Plo Koon and the communication ended.

Yoda rose from his orange seat and leaned on his cane. He looked at Siri and Quinlan then to every other Jedi Masters in the room. "Missing young Obi-wan, I do."

"He will come back, as always," reassured Shaak Ti still in her seat.

"Know that I do..." Yoda looked gently to Siri Tachi who smiled to the Jedi Master, "Now, to the training room, I'll go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin Skywalker noticed, as well as Ferus Ollin, the many members of the Jedi Council entering the training room where they were in order to sparre. Several younglings had also come to watch the "Hero with No Fear" against the "Strategist" and considering how silent was the crowd, Anakin couldn't help but felt proud and of course, he knew that Ferus would disapproved such feeling. In a way, Ferus was like his master, humble, wise beyond his years but was much more silent : if Obi-wan's words were weapons, Ferus had mastered the silence which had often annoyed the Jedi from Tatooine. His fellow Jedi Knight was still on the floor meditating and waiting for Anakin to be ready but something was quite disturbing : Ferus was still hiding his Force signature, but after recalling that Ollin was the personal bodyguard of Palpatine, it probably became a reflex for Siri's former padawan.

"_I miss you, Ferus," _said a female voice in the mind of the Jedi Knight who was sitting. He knew whose voice was and didn't reply but cracked a smile. The female had become truly attached to him, which had always surprised him knowing that she was a Sith Lord and he was a Jedi. But he would be too naïve to think that every Sith were evil : he had a proof that at least one of them could have good intentions. But he never forgot that the red Twi'lek was dead since centuries so it could change the way she saw things. _"Do not defeat him too quickly, Ferus. They might suspect something..."_

"Well, Anakin, shall we ?" asked the Jedi, with a black battle dress, opening his eyes and rising.

The answer wasn't long to come, as Skywaker ignited his blue lightsaber. It had always been like this between them : rivalry and suspicion. Every sparing time was more than training as they wanted to prove something more. If Anakin wanted to show he was stronger, Ferus had wanted to make Obi-wan realise that Anakin was too reckless. But today was different. He also wanted to shut Anakin's cockiness, to prove him that Ferus had gained powers and that he was stronger than ever. But as the Twi'lek warned, Ferus would not used the knowledge he gained over the past months, that would be too risky for his hidden identity and quest.

Anakin charged as the green lightsaber of Ferus Ollin appeared and blocked the first blow. Ferus immediately counter-attacked by aiming Anakin's shoulder in a very fast move but the Chosen One managed to dodge at the last second : surprise was clearly seen on his face, but then he grinned, enjoying the fight. Skywalker stepped back and prepared himself for the assault of his opponent. Ollin smiled too : defense had never been Anakin's strength. The green lightsaber was literally dancing around the legs of his wielder and then it clashed with the blue blade, avoiding Anakin to lost his right leg but he realised too late that Ferus had grabbed his tunic and sent him in a wall. Catching his breath, Anakin rose and dashed with the intend of attacking this time. He took his lightsaber with both hand above his hand and try to slice vertically Ferus but the blades met again. At this time, the opponent understood that their fighting style, Djem so for Anakin and Ferus' Shii-Cho, would not work so they had to change. Anakin decided to go with Niman, a form he was familiar with because Obi-wan had taught him some moves, but he would never have thought, as everyone in the room, that Ferus would try Vapaad or was it Juyo ? Was Ferus about to use ferocity in this battle ?

Anakin quickly figured it out as Ferus attacked in seemingly unconnected staccato sequences : it was Juyo, a form that Siri Tachi had clearly not taught him. The man with golden streaks was jumping all over the place, his lightsaber swinging everywhere and touching the blue blade at nearly every strike. Ferus was looking like a black shadow in the middle of the beige and grey room and Anakin strugled to parry the blows, adding the fact that he could NOT feel Ferus, and that was infuriating. Then, trusting the Force and using all of his strength, he managed to block his blue blade with Ferus' while the Jedi was jumping in front of Anakin, causing the bodyguard of Palpatine to fly meters away, giving time for Skywalker to catch his breath. He straightened and charged once again with all strength but Ferus simply stepped aside and Forcepushed the Chosen One.

"You lost," said firmly Ferus who had, Anakin didn't know how, his lightsaber held to his opponent's throat.

"It's a draw : twenty-four to twenty-four," recalled Anakin.

"Be careful, I'll surpass you very soon."

Everyone in the room started to applause the two exhausted Jedi, praising their name before coming to shake hands and congratulate them personally. Then it was the turn of the Members of the Council to approach the young men.

"I never thought I would see someone like you using Juyo, Ferus," reprimanded Siri with a stern look.

"Dangerous, this form can be, young Ollin," added Yoda who looked as disturb as the blonde Jedi.

"I know Masters. I just found it natural when I'm at war. Shii-Cho is efficient against a small group of droid but not against trained fighters like General Grievous, Ventress or even Count Dooku," explained Ferus who Anakin was cautiously listening to.

"You should have come to me, perhaps I could have teach you Vapaad if you are looking for an duel's form. But Juyo is a forbidding form, Ferus," recalled Siri. "I'm disappointed."

"Same goes for you, Skywalker," stated Windu, "You are using too much of rage and fury in both Djem So or Niman. I recommend you two to be extremely careful : how will you fight against a true enemy ?"

"We would do what we must, Master Windu," replied boldly Anakin which caused Ferus to chuckle.

"Killing is not the way of the Jedi," scolded Yoda, "dismissed you are."

The two young Jedi quickly exited the room before hearing other words from the Masters about how they would fight or not. It was something Anakin had noticed since the Clone Wars, those Jedi weren't always doing what they had to, to achieve victory. War was not merciful, thousands were dying and those Masters, sitting in a warm room, were questioning their fighting's style. They should take example from Obi-wan who knew how to become aggressive when he had to... Of course they were not all like this, Siri Tachi had learned Vapaad in order to surprise her opponents if Makashi was useless : it did her credit.

"I feel like you are becoming stronger every day, Anakin," said Ferus trying to congratulate the other man.

"You surprised me today. Juyo, right ? Why not Ataru, Ferus ?"

Ferus stopped and looked at the Jedi next to him with cautious eyes, "This war had bring darkness in my heart that somehow become a tool for my blade. I do not use my anger or my fear, like would a Sith, but I can't forget those battles, the deaths, the screams. With Juyo I feel like the dead are helping me."

Anakin smiled to Ferus and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know exactly those feelings, Ferus. But they can't. I do not blame them but I think you are right : if you can win a battle by using Juyo, then you should do it."

Knight Ollin smiled too, wondering if Anakin would one day understand that he just told the whole truth about the dead. But the help didn't come from the clones or the Jedi, but from a dead Sith Lord. "Thank you, Anakin. I know that you have an appointment with the Chancellor. Shall we go together ?"

"I'd glad to," replied warmly Anakin finally feeling that they were now understanding each other for the first time in ten years.

* * *

Umbara, informally known as the Shadow World due to the rays of its sun never completely reaching its surface, was a perpetually dark planet and very dangerous place to be with a threatening but beautiful flora which was the only source of light at the surface. Ahsoka Tano had been here with Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-wan Kenobi for ten days now, but she was now alone with Obi-wan because her master had to return to the Chancellor... again. She didn't really mind being away of her master : Obi-wan was often around the duo and she always felt safer when her grand-master was there. But after all, it was quite natural considering that Obi-wan was probably now the most powerful Jedi of the Order, after Master Yoda of course. And ask every Jedi in the Temple or on a battlefield, they would all say the same words : Obi-wan was destined to become the greatest Jedi of his time. Even her master, the Chosen One supposed to bring balance to the Force, always praised the auburn Council Member as well as the clone troopers who fought harder when Kenobi was around. Yes, Obi-wan Kenobi was definitely the perfect Jedi.

"Are you ready to leave this planet, Ahsoka ?" asked Obi-wan grinning, his blue lightsaber ignited, ready to open the march against the last resistance of Umbara.

"I can't wait," replied Ahsoka enlightened by the smile of the man, "And I'm sure you want to come home. You haven't seen Master Kenobi this month."

Obi-wan chuckled by the use of his name for Siri, "I heard that the whole Council, even Master Vos, is taking good care of my wife and my child."

"Your child is the symbol of the change in the Jedi Order, so of course everyone wants to know about her... or him," Ahsoka ignited her two lightsabers and jumped of a barricade. "Shall we, Master Obi-wan ?"

The auburn man nodded and hold his blue blade in the sky, giving the signal for the clones to charged the last bunker in front of them. Ahsoka who was already fighting against droids seemed as eager as the clones to finish this battle : it would not last long and Umbara would return to the Republic.

After cutting two other droids, Ahsoka turned back to see Captain Rex and his men coming to help us in the last battle of Umbara. They seemed to fight with more ferocity than before, but recalling what Obi-wan told her about Master Krell, the Togruta Jedi understood that those clones with blue stripes wanted to leave this place. An explosion quickly brought the young apprentice to reality as a Separatist tank went in piece at the entrance of the bunker. She looked for Obi-wan but couldn't find him so headed to the bunker with a squad of clones protecting her. They were progressing quickly as she concentrated on parrying the bullets and the clones destroying the CIS army but then, five droidekas came to stop the small group at the main doors.

"Find a shelter !" yelled Ahsoka as a clone fell in front of her. But there was the real problem, they couldn't protect themselves behind the flowers because they would attack them. Another clone died.

"We shall retreat commander !" suggested Rex covering her back.

"Hold your position !" ordered the voice of Negotiator who was jumping above the small group and landed in front of the destroyers. Every bullet was blocked by the wielder of the blue blade using Soresu, and Commander Cody who had run next to his General started to shoot down the enemy.

"I also thought that Cody was fearless. But he simply trust his General," noticed Rex.

"Master Kenobi is our best defence, Captain," Ahsoka looked at the man with admiration, "Let's go !"

After neutralizing the destroyers at the doors, Obi-wan leaded his men inside a bunker which was heavily guarded by Battledroids and Umbarian but they would not hold the clone army. The Jedi Master stopped against a wall and ordered the Arc Trooper Fives to check a long corridor with three clones equipped with sensors. After assuring the whole group that it was safe, Ahsoka quickly joined Fives and arrived in a large round conference room totally empty.

"I've a bad feeling about this, General," confessed Cody to Obi-wan.

"There must be a way out, those guards were clearly not protecting an empty room. Ahsoka, please, explore the database here," asked Obi-wan pointed a large computer behind her. Then he started to walk around, his hand on his chin which made several clones chuckling as they knew the General would find something very soon.

"Master Kenobi, I've found a plan here. The bunker is-"

"Much bigger, I know, Ahsoka. I can feel presences below us," and then, Obi-wan simply wave his hand and the large round table in the center of the room moved from its previous position, revealing a pathway to the lower level. "I think we know what we have to do."

* * *

In the black cockpit of the ship he had borrow to Palpatine, Ferus was thinking about what he was about to do. To be honest, he thought he became suicidal : coming to Sorenno with a small yacht was one of the stupidest idea. But he needed vital informations that only Count Dooku could have. Of course Palpatine had begged him to not confront the Sith Lord, but had said that he understood and that he would cover him for his journey as always. Ferus had checked three times his armour but he was still waiting the last moment to put the fearful helmet that he hated so much.

"Are you afraid ?" said someone in the back on the dark cockpit.

"I am," replied honestly Ferus still looking to the helmet on the seat next to him.

"Only a fool would not be afraid in such situation. But remember what I taught you and everything would be fine."

"I hope so," breathed Ferus now looking to the red Twi'lek with a stunning black dress that was covering her wonderful and arousing body. Below her waist, the black clothes was separating in four pieces letting Ferus admired the long red legs of the Sith and her bare feet ; and the dress had also shoulder pad. Many would have gone crazy for her, but Ferus had managed to keep in mind that he still loved Aayla, not the dead Sith and she hadn't blame him for that, even if she claimed loving the young Jedi. "Tell me, how could you be here, Dia ?"

"You finally are able to say my name, congratulations," joked the female Sith Lord. "To answer your question..." she paused and pointed Ferus' legs, "My holocron is hung on your belt."

Ferus smiled taking the chain on his belt that was attached to the red holocron, "That is logical. And I'm probably going to die, I have to call you by your true name at least once."

"My other name is as true as Dia, my young Jedi," informed the Twi'lek, "You just don't want to admit that you find a Sith beautiful."

"If I'd been born centuries ago, I would have fallen for you. I told you this many times," he then looked again to his helmet, "Darth Vectious"

Dia grinned, "It still feels like an insult in your mouth, Ferus," she came closer and sat on his laps," You are not going to die today."

"Can I ask you something ?" Ferus looking at the computer board and noticed the ship would leave hyperspace very soon, "It is important."

She leaned closer and caressed his gold streaks, she always loved his hair, "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"If I am fatally wounded," Dia was about to kiss him to shut him, "No please, listen to me... I don't want Dooku to have my body. Is there a way to transfer it in your holocron ?"

The yellow eyes of the Twi'lek widened, "And be trapped within for eternity ?"

"I'd rather trapped with you than in Dooku's cave," answered firmly Ferus.

She smiled lovingly, "And what about your mission, what about her ?"

"If I die, it would not matter anymore. So is there a way ?"

"If you are dying, just call me and I'll do the rest."

"Can you explain a little more please ? Does it hurt ?" pressed Ferus caressing her arms.

She giggled, "Oh no it won't hurt. It's a bit strange though. You will feel like when you are meditating, like if your soul exited your body, and then your soul will go in my body. That's truly simple isn't it ?"

"That must be quite an experience," commented Ferus.

She kissed him again, then turned to take his helmet, "But you won't die today," Ferus noticed that the planet of Sorenno was just in front of him, as well as a huge Separatist fleet. "Now, let's see this Darth Tyrannus together."

She disappeared after kissing him passionately and then, putting his helmet, he received a communication in the cockpit.

"Do not try to escape or you will be destroyed," announced the commanding droid. Ferus obeyed and let the huge cruiser in front of him pulled him in the hangar. He also felt Dooku's presence in the ship and another one which he couldn't recognize but he knew he would soon discover such mystery. As the ship landed, he noticed twenty droids encircling him with weapons and two magnaguards in the middle probably waiting to escort him. Now was the time of choice, fighting an entire cruiser, or letting the droids capture him. He slowly rose and headed to the exit of his stealth ship and once he was outside, he ignited his white lightsaber and jumped in the middle of the group of droids, using Juyo to neutralise them all in a few seconds except for one magnaguard who had run away, showing the way the Ferus would follow. The disguised Jedi sighed seeing the carnage around him but he felt Dia supported him so he came at the magnaguard's pursuit.

Trusting the Force and heading where he felt Dooku's presence, Ferus ran in many corridors where he easily defeated resistance and arrived after five long minutes at a larger corridors with a heavy door at the end.

He knew that behind it was waiting Dooku and the mysterious other Force sensitive. Gathering courage, he stepped forward and entered a huge room with many windows, a balcony where Dooku was sitting in a black throne, evilly smirking. In the middle was kneeled a man about the same age as Ferus : he had dark brown hair, a serious look and he was wearing a brown robe with armour protection on his legs and arms, and he had a lightsaber on his belt !

"I knew he would send someone to kill me," Dooku stated looking to the man in armour who just entered his sanctuary who remained silent. "Malorum, my boy, he is all yours."

"Yes Master," replied the man in the brown robe ignited a red lightsaber.

"I'm here for answers, not for a fight," informed Ferus in a deep mechanic voice transformed by the helmet. He slowly walked toward the fighter in front of him. "Step aside."

Malorum was already coming at him, his blade held above his head and aimed at the terrific helmet but Ferus simply moved his head to avoid the blade, and punch his enemy in the guts causing Malorum to lost his lightsaber. Seeing the white lightsaber igniting in front of him, Malorum jumped back and called his to fight again. Unfortunately for him, the man in black was way stronger than him and he would not last long. Ferus wasn't even really moving, he was only parrying the inaccurate but vicious blow of Malorum and continued to walk toward the balcony where Dooku witnessed the fight with a stern look.

"Enough of this," ordered Ferus under his helmet and Forcepushed violently Malorum in the opposite side the room against a window, which cracked. Dooku's assassin fell unconscious. The Jedi took the stairs and stopped in front of Darth Tyrannus still on guard, the white blade ready to attack.

"I thank you to let him alive. He will grow stronger after this," commented Dooku.

"I'm sure he will."

"What are you waiting for ? I'm defenseless. Strike me down!"

"I didn't come here to kill you," recalled Ferus deactivating his weapon.

The Count rose and approached one of the large windows, admiring his planet in front of him, his hand resting on his curved lightsaber, "Lies is the way of the Sith," he turned to face him, "I will not be defeated as the boy." And then, Dooku sent Forcelightnings at Ferus who jumped off the balcony, landing in the middle of the sanctuary. "Afraid ? We both know you are not strong enough to kill me, so why wasting your time ?"

A chair flew at Ferus who cut it in half with his white blade, "Enough ! I need answers, not a fight !"

"Then ask your questions, assassin !" Dooku jumped at him, the red lightsaber coming in life, meeting the white blade. Ferus kept his calm but understood that chosing Shii-Cho to fight Dooku was clearly a bad idea so he would have to switch for his new style, the one Dia taught him for a whole month. Dooku kicked him in the chest, sending him meters away but the armour protected him well so Ferus had felt nothing. Then, he took a deep breath and held his lightsaber with his two hands above his head, threatening to cut anyone in two.

"Juyo right ?" Dooku smiled. "Have you lost your tongue ?"

The white haired man hadn't moved since kick so Ferus knew he could say something. "Are you aware of the Sith alchemy ?"

"Of course I am" replied the Sith Lord.

"Tell me where I can find one," ordered Ferus.

Dooku unleashed Forcelightnings again but the white blade parried all, "You are in no position to command me, boy," and then Ferus noticed that four magnaguards passed the door behind Dooku. "Now surrender."

"Tell me!" yelled Ferus furiously.

"Quite angry, yes ?" taunted Dooku. "Alright I'll tell you something if you have something for me...," the Sith Lord looked near Ferus' left knee, "What about this Holocron ? Give it to me and I'll answer every question of yours."

"_Give it to him, Ferus. You need his knowlegde,"_ said Dia in Ferus' mind. Ferus took the chain on his belt and held the holocron in front of his visor, breathing heavily and his heart beating fast. "_Do it Ferus !"_

"_I won't !" _yelled the Jedi in his head.

"_Stop acting like a child, Ferus !"_

"_No you don't understand, I-"_

"What are you waiting for ? If you don't give me this, the droids will kill you," warned Dooku.

"_Ferus, you have no choice," _informed Dia.

_"We always have a choice, Dia. I'm not leaving you behind, I just can't... I need you,"_ answered Ferus.

"_I love you"_

"I won't give it to you," stated Ferus and with great determination, he stanced in Juyo.

"He must be proud to have such apprentice," commented the Count looking at Malorum.

"He ?"

Dooku chuckled, "Your Master. You will become a fine Sith, like him."

Ferus tried to hide his confusion, "Who are you talking about ?"

"So he did not tell you," the magnaguards came closer. "haven't you ever asked yourself how Palpatine could give you such armour ?" Ferus said nothing but didn't deny it, "I'll tell you why, my boy... Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

* * *

Another Umbaran was defeated and now the group of Obi-wan Kenobi was nearly at the command center of the last bunker of the Umbara's resistance. This war would end very soon and they would at last return to their home. Ahsoka hadn't seen the Temple for a whole month as Obi-wan, and she was really eager to end this conflict. The lower of the bunker wasn't very well guarded, that was probably because there weren't many soldiers left, but Kenobi refused to believe that such battle could be win so easily.

Once again, they arrived at a locked door but Ahsoka had sliced the metal with her two lightsabers and leaded the way in, with clones behind her, and Obi-wan protecting their backs. Immediately, shots were heard and some clonetroopers fell on the ground dead and Obi-wan was still looking for the enemy. He quickly understood that turrets had risen from the floor and had fired on the group. Ahsoka nodded to the Master and in a few seconds, the two Jedi destroyed every weapons in a spectacular show of blue, green and yellow blur movements.

"General !" called Captain Rex showing stairs leading to a balcony where four richly dress Umbaran were standing, their back facing the Jedi.

"Surrender and everything would be fine," stated Obi-wan.

"The _Negotiator_... it's perfect," said one of them.

"We'd like to negotiate with you," added another one.

"I don't believe negotiations are in order, you are defeated," recalled Ahsoka Tano growing impatient.

"Yes, but what about our allegiance to the Republic, young padawan ?" explained a third one.

Obi-wan smiled gently to Ahsoka and sat with the four near-humans at the table on the left of the long room, the clones immediately guarded the entrance, and Ahsoka coming behind Obi-wan.

"What are you asking for ?"

"Same condition than before, but with lower taxes," replied the last one who hadn't talked yet. "We want the same as the Separatist proposed."

"Very well, and I think you'll all agree to bring back Senator Mee Deechi to the Senate of the Republic. I think Chancellor Palpatine will accept what you are asking," said Obi-wan touching his beard.

"Mee Deechi is alive ?" asked the tallest Umbaran, "You told us he was dead !"

"Yes, I did. Senator Mee Deechi is dead," confirmed the one with a blue and a violet eye.

"We started this war because of the assassination. You told us all that the Republic had betrayed us !" anger was clearly felt amoung those people.

"Please calm down," begged Obi-wan. Ahsoka behind him was chuckling, the game has worked once again.

"Did you betray us, Ta'chkar ?" questioned another one pointing at the one claiming that Deechi was dead.

"No ! I was sure the Senator was dead !"

"What do you mean ?"

"We believe that the attempt of the Senator was made by one of your native," informed Kenobi.

"No !" yelled Ta'chkar, "It is a Twi'lek spy of the Republic !"

Obi-wan then took a holorecord and the Twi'lek appeared in the palm of the Jedi and confessed that the Umbaran government paid him very well to assassinate the Senator.

"I believe negotiations are over," stated Obi-wan with a severe look. "I'll send your request to Chancellor but consider it as refused. Now we will wait for you outside, I'm sure you all have things to settle. Good day gentlemen."

Exiting the room, Ahsoka came next to Obi-wan who had already call a ship to take them away from the bunker.

"Sometimes I wish Anakin had your skills in negotiation. I would spare me aches."

"I'm sure Anakin knows when talking is the only way to win. I think he learns that from me, at least," stated Obi-wan with a wink.

"How did you know for the assassin ?" asked the young Togruta.

"Knight Secura has caught the man on Coruscant, and then Master Vos contacted me just before the Council meeting," explained Kenobi.

"So...," a huge smile appeared on her orange face, "are you excited to see little Kenobi ?"

The soon-to-be father couldn't help but grin, "Of course, it's been a lonely month."

"I'm sure Master Kenobi missed you too."

"Of that I'm sure, Ahsoka..."

* * *

Ferus couldn't believe what he just heard from Dooku's mouth. But the most disturbing thing was that Ferus somehow realised that he always knew. Well, he had suspected it but now, it was confirm and even if lies were a tool of the darkside, the Force was confirming the terrible words of the Sith Lord.

"Why would you tell me such thing ?"

"Didn't you came here for answers ?" asked Dooku back. "But I'll be honest, I have no problem telling you secrets things considering that you'll be dead in a minute." That was true, the Force was also screaming at the Jedi to run away quickly or it would be too late. But he didn't fear to die, because he knew that he would live with an amazing female Twi'lek who could offer him everything so he lowered his weapon.

"_I won't let you be with me if you give up, Ferus ! The man I love would never surrender, specially not to the darkside of the Force ! Be worthy of the feeling I have for you, Jedi !" _yelled Dia extremely angry, "_Run away !"_

Her voice brought him back to the reality and almost wanted to kill himself for having such thoughts. She was right, it was not the time for death, and he would die only after healing Aayla ! He looked at his white lightsaber and noticed on the floor a white strange circle painted on the floor below him. Dooku wanted to enjoy that moment so he raised a hand, telling the magnaguard to be ready.

"After killing you, I would kill Palpatine and his Republic, and then the galaxy would be mine," in a way, Dooku wasn't telling only lies, "And I will fulfil my master's dreams of an Empire. I wish your treacherous master could see you now..." And the hand went down as multiple bullets were at the Jedi but none of them touched him as he has forcepushed the white circle and went directly down the secret pathway heading to the hangar.

"Shall be go after him, my Lord ?" asked Malorum who had woken up.

"No Malorum, we will him escape. I'm sure you will want to fight him again," Dooku looked one last time to the window as he noticed his private ship, stolen by Ferus Ollin, disappearing in hyperspace. "Come my apprentice, we have work to do."

* * *

**Author Note : And this is a very long chapter ! I know that the last part about Ferus is quite short, but it is because the Jedi was in a rush :) And I didn't want to give you a cliffhanger. I am again very sorry about the time I took to publish that chapter but I hope you will like it. **

**In the next chapter, the confrontation between Sidious and Ferus will be in a flashback, Darth Vectious will be with Ferus again, and Darth Maul and his brother will start their rampage ! We will also discover what Luminara promised to Quinlan about his seat on the Council, and I must say that I find the new session rather funny, with the impetuous Quinlan Vos. Oh and we will know if Obi-wan's chid is a boy or a girl, and his/her name ;).**

**Obi-wan will not go against the brothers in the next chapter, but at the start of the second chapter. The coming chapter will focus on Siri and Anakin's feeling about Darth Maul return and the duty of Obi-wan Kenobi.**

**As always, read and review for my pleasure ;) I hope you still like the story. Love you all**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35 : Opression of the Sith

**Author : I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, I'm very honored and very pleased that you like my fanfiction. This chapter will now answer many questions that you may have, enjoy !**

As usual, Mace Windu had awoken very early in the morning, the sun was only rising since seconds. The last two months had been extremely exhausting for the whole Jedi Order with the rescue of the Togruta people from the slavers, and the protection of the Chancellor during the festival of lights on Naboo. Thinking about that last event, the Korun Master couldn't help but sigh heavily : the first plan of the Council had been refused, after a very long speech of Quinlan Vos about the fact that Skywalker would lose his trust to the Jedi if Obi-wan had faked his death, so they did a more usual way with the cooperation of Ferus Ollin. The only thing that Windu was regretting was that both Skywalker and Ollin had fought without mercy for the bounty hunters, no-one, except Cade Bane who was in jail, survived. Once again, Obi-wan had saved the day by feeling that the Senate guards were acting quite oddly, so Anakin didn't wait a second and attacked one of them, revealing the group of bounty hunters.

Mace took a cup of tea and headed outside his apartment to the balcony where he usually drank it and meditating at the view of the grand gardens of the Jedi Temple. If his purple blade was channeling his own darkness in a weapon, the Jedi Temple was the only thing that could wipe the sadness of his heart since the war, and even before with the death of his friend Qui-Gon Jinn. After saluting some of his fellow Jedi who departed for different and dangerous missions, he finally reached the calming place and smiled widely as he noticed Master Adi Gallia leaning on the low wall of the balcony. She also had brought a cup of tea which was put on the small table, so Mace put his next tot the other and came behind her, placing gently his hands of her waist.

"Good morning," said Adi, caressing his right forearm.

"Good morning," whispered the man behind her in her right ear. She turned, looking at him with her deep blue eyes, smiled and gently kissed him. "You don't have to wake up for me, Adi."

"I know. But we won't be disturbed by a Jedi, here, at this time," explained the woman, "They are all sleeping." She turned at look again at the gardens below them, "well most of them."

Mace came next to her to see what she was talking about and noticing Master Vos meditating in the middle of large trees : it was still new for everyone, Quinlan Vos was not a calm Jedi. But it seemed that the presence of Luminara Unduli in the life of the rebellious master had a lot of effects, and how she managed to do that was still a mystery for the others.

"It still surprised me. He has changed a lot," stated Windu, "and in a good way."

"Yes, since the return of Master Unduli from Brentaal, Quinlan has become an excellent councilor."

"We all feared for her that day," recalled the man.

"But Quinlan did more than all of us," informed Adi, "they are very close since his promotion in the Council." Once again, the Miralukan female Jedi Master appeared and came next to the Kriffar Jedi, both meditating.

" I would never thought that Luminara would follow the change of the Jedi's philosophy."

"So did I about you, Mace," said Adi grinning, "but if you had listened to your heart, why could she not ? We are the example for all of them, they need to see the Council changing to realise how much real is the change."

"Are you trying to make the whole Council date with someone ?" asked Mace grinning.

"Well if it's work," replied the woman in the same tone.

"Quinlan Vos … Accepting a seat in the Council for love..." To be honest, Mace admired the young man for that, considering how much he disliked staying in the same place for more than five minutes.

"It had been quite obvious. They were always teasing each other," commented Adi. "And look at the result, Quinlan is now a great member of our Council, Bariss has passed the Trial with brio, and Luminara is taking time for her, at last."

The creator of Vaapad laughed slightly, "I was very surprised to see her without her headdress."

"She has beautiful dark hair, yes."

"Yours are as beautiful."

Adi blushed, "You are one of the few who actually saw them."

"That's why they are so amazing", Mace realised that if they stayed on the balcony, they would be late for the Council session in twenty minutes, and he didn't want to arrive after Quinlan Vos. "Let's go, I can't wait to hear the report of the Healers about Siri."

She chuckled, "Everything would be fine, as always."

"Of course, and perhaps she would let us feel if the child is a boy or a girl. It still has impressed me how much she was able to hide his or her presence."

"She learned from the best," replied Adi with a wink.

"I would never deny it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later then, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Quinlan arrived in the lobby which served as entry into the vaulted chamber and could already hear a woman laughing behind the durasteel doors of the Council Chamber. They were not the first, but they were not late at least. After passing the doors, Adi smiled widely as she watched Siri on Obi-wan's laps, caressing his hair and his beard that the both of them would not want to shave. Seeing the husband and wife playing so lightly had always brought hope in her heart for victory in this war, and that the future of the Jedi Order was assured. Realising that the three fellow members had entered, Siri rose, smiled to salute them, and returned to her seat, still caressing a slightly growing belly but as she always recalled, she wouldn't have a huge belly until 5 or 6 months. Adi chuckled thinking about her former padawan complaining about her size when this period would come, but she would of course always be stunning.

"You can continue your little games you two," joked Quinlan, "but considering how symbolic is this room, I would not try it in front of Yoda or Master Windu."

Mace turned to face the young man, "I already told you to call me Mace. But yes, you shouldn't do unappropriated thing here."

"Oh that's bad, I have planned to give birth in this room," teased Siri with a hint of sarcasm that she surely learnt from her husband who laughed.

"If you clean the floor after, giving birth here you could," said a voice behind the three Jedi still standing at the entrance of the famous chamber.

" Is this meeting about humor, Master Yoda ?" asked Obi-wan grinning.

"Having the whole Council, rare it is," replied the Grand Jedi Master, "joyful we all are."

"I agree, Master. It's been a while," added Windu taking his seat after caressing Adi's hand, a gesture that of course Yoda caught, causing him to smile to his old friend.

Little by little, the entire Council of the Jedi Order had joined their fellow and sat in their respective symbolic warm seat. Seeing all of them in the same room was indeed bringing happiness in everyone's heart : even if many of them have fallen, having the full body of the Council was recalling that they would succeed in the war. furthermore, this time, the session was a routine, not an urgent one. It was like in the past, coming in this room once a week in order to discuss about Jedi's details and not about Palpatine or the Separatist.

"Heard that you went to the Jedi Healers last night, I did, young Siri," started Yoda turning to the blonde woman with a fatherly smile and shining eyes.

"Yes, Master Yoda. But rest assured, they just checked my health and the baby's," she paused and then stopped hiding the child's force signature. She looked at her husband and smiled with all the love she felt for him, and of course he smiled back, whispering that he loved her, "And as you can all sense it, our child is perfectly healthy. But I went to the healers for another reason."

"You feel it, don't you ?" asked Obi-wan to the assembly, "his Force-signature is extremely strong."

Shaak Ti smiled as she heard Obi-wan telling them that the child was a boy, "His parents are Jedi. It seems very logical, and considering how strong you are in the Force, Obi-wan, it does not surprise me."

"We think the same. But I fear that if we do not hide him, the Sith would try to get him," replied Obi-wan.

"Agreed with you, I am, young Obi-wan," stated Yoda pointing the man with his cane, "But strong you also are, as well as your former padawan, and well protected you were. Safe, your child will be."

"We believe you, Master Yoda," said Siri.

"The Council had already promised you two, that the boy will be safe," recalled Mace reassuring the blonde mother.

"Have you decided his name, yet ?" asked Adi Gallia exited.

"Yes, we have," answered Siri looking to her former master.

"His name is Anteres Jinn Kenobi," informed Obi-wan proudly.

"You gave him the name of your father," stated Mace, recalling Siri's files in the Archives.

"Yes, Mace, I wanted to give him the name of Obi-wan's father but he said that the second name was already the one of the man he considers like his father."

"Anteres Kenobi," said Yoda closing his eyes to reach the Force, "an extremely strong Jedi, your son will be."

"I like the name," added Quinlan grinning, "He already seems stronger than his father."

"Are you saying that my name means weakness ?" questioned the auburn man with an amused smile.

"Absolutely not, Kenobi. But be careful, your son will be stronger than you."

"I have no issue about ego, Quinlan, unlike you."

Everyone was grinning hearing the little discussion between the two old friends, even Saesse Tinn who came to tolerate Quinlan's presence, "That hurts Kenobi !"

"See ? I told you," added Obi-wan with a wink.

"I can't wait to know if your son will have the same power of words, Obi-wan," laughed Shaak Ti with a little of admiration.

"Oh I wish he will," replied Siri.

Plo Koon also laughed, "If the padawans could see us. We are all Jedi yet very impatient to see the little Anteres."

Yoda nodded happily to the masked master at his left, and then turned to see Master Kit Fisto, "Know how was your trip to your home-world, I'd like to, Master Fisto."

"The population is very pleased with the help of our forces. I was glad to see my home shining again. It almost felt like war never happened," explained the Nautolan Jedi.

"That's a relief. Glee Anslem is one of the most beautiful planet in this galaxy," commented Agen Kolarr, smiling to his friend.

"And what about the battle on Dathoomir ?" asked Adi Gallia now all the more serious.

"Aware of this, we were not," replied Yoda. "Wiped out by the Separatist, the Nightsisters were."

Siri frowned. If she remembered correctly what happened in Obi-wan's previous life, then Darth Maul would come back very soon. That would explain the horrible sensation of darkness outside the Jedi Temple, or was it someone else ? How many Sith would rise, after Sidious, Dooku and Maul and his brother ?

"We could have sent help, if they had contacted us," stated Quinlan Vos.

"Trust us, they did not, Master Vos."

"And who would have gone to help them ?" asked Saesse Tinn, "You ?"

"Why not, Master Tinn," replied the Kriffar Jedi Master grinning. If at the beginning, Saesse Tinn had highly disapproved his presence, he had come to respect the new man than Quinlan had become because of Luminara Unduli.

"This mystery will be revealed in time, I'm sure," sighed Shaak Ti.

"But will it be too late ?" asked Siri, "The future is clouded by the darkside, this event proves once more that our insight is not as it was."

"Falling is the shroud, Master Tachi," recalled Yoda.

"But how long before we discover the whole truth, Master Yoda ?" Shaak Ti seemed worried, something Siri would never thought, "And I feel more and more powerless in this war."

"To stop this war, your destiny, it is not, Master Shaak Ti," informed Yoda.

"I know. The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force," confirmed the Togruta Master.

"Agree with that I do not," added seriously the diminutive Master looking to the young Jedi Master at his right. Somehow, everything in this room knew that Yoda was right : Obi-wan was having a very important role in the war, so if one could end it, that was that man.

"That's quite a burden, right, Kenobi," laughed Quinlan. And after an awkward silence, Obi-wan laughed with his old friend.

"I'm sure all of you will be at my side, that day," promised Obi-wan.

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious hadn't bothered to take off his black robe for his usual Chancellor's clothes, at such hour. He would not go to his Office until a moment, and his bodyguard was now completely aware of his real identity. But that wasn't entirely the truth, Palpatine had cautiously skipped many details about his relation with the Sith Order, and had seeded many lies in the boy's head who surprisingly didn't question the older man. Sidious had to admit that the day Ferus returned with Dooku's ship, he had been very proud but had been afraid of his chance of success. Ferus had been extremely clear, he would not betray the Jedi and Palpatine wasn't counting on the boy for this : it was Anakin's task. The Sith chuckled as he remembered the very intense anger and the feeling of betrayal in Ferus' heart that day, and the duel had proved how much promising was the young Jedi Knight. The leader of the Galactic Republic was now in front of his living room's door, already sensing the Jedi protector waiting for him, and after passing the entrance, he was surprised to see the boy in his full Sith armour. He had his back turned at him, looking at the early traffic of Coruscant under the rising sun. The Dark Lord smiled : he had already seen such picture.

_The sounds of an engine entering the private hangar brought back the Sith into reality : the boy had at last returned alive. Checking at a hidden screen below his desk, Palpatine was delighted to watch the famous sailor's ship of Darth Tyrannus landing. But then, the smile of his aged face disappeared as he felt the rage rising in the man in armour coming out of the ship. He rose, and after checking that his lightsaber was still in his sleeve, took the stairs to meet the angry young man. Apprehension was somehow felt in his dark heart because he had never foreseen this confrontation, so the Dark Lord of the Sith, for the first time since ages, was slightly afraid, but mostly exited. Reaching the level of the main room of his apartment, Palpatine could already hear the painful breathing of the Sith armour worn by the boy, and the huge amount of anger was tingling Palpatine's white fingers. The doors opened and the elder man found himself in a room filled by darkness : even the large window wasn't casting any light. But the boy was here, as the breathing was heard._

"_I always suspected it," said Ferus in a mechanical voice. If the voice was coming from the left, Palpatine was sure that the boy was at the opposite side of the room, as was confirming his presence in the Force._

"_What are you talking about, my boy ?" asked innocently Darth Sidious._

"_Stop playing with me!" ordered the Jedi in pure anger. "You know what I'm talking about. I met him. I met Dooku."_

"_Ho ? Then...," Palpatine paused to savour the dark feelings of the boy and then added with his true dark voice, "What are you going to do ?"_

"_I have no choice but to stop you," replied quickly the Jedi with a hint of reluctance._

"_You are afraid."_

"_Once I'm done with you...," Ferus couldn't deny that he was indeed overwhelmed by fear, "This war would end very soon. The oppression of the Sith will never return !"_

_And then, the battle went on as the white blade met, in a second, the red lightsaber of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The fateful fight for Ferus Ollin had begun and he was totally worthy of Palpatine's interest. The boy didn't wait any second as he understood that his enemy was probably stronger than him, so he would fight with all his strength, and tried to send his right foot in the old man's face. But the agility of the Sith was incredible, Ferus felt like he was fighting against Yoda. Both of the opponent were using Juyo, something that Palpatine was surprised to see, but the Dark Lord was clearly the master in the fight. Blocking his white weapon against Palpatine's, the Jedi saw an opening and nearly smash the Sith's head, who dodged once again, and a pillar went in piece after the strong move of the young man. A huge smile appeared of Palpatine's face, and that was scarring the Jedi to his bones but the most terrific fact in the battle was that the Sith was merely playing with him. Every blow of the armoured man was again parried and the Jedi started to feel exhausted, but Palpatine appeared not. _

"You are blinded by your fear, Ferus,_" warned the voice of Darth Vectious in Ferus'mind. "_Concentrate, and control it !"

_And as the Jedi trusted the dead Twi'lek, he tried to calm his mind, telling himself that Palpatine was indeed a terrific warrior, but fear was also felt by the Chancellor. At this moment, the Jedi Knight understood : fear reminded him that he had to stay alive, that he had to defeat the Sith Lord. And suddenly, he felt his attacks becoming stronger and with a better focus and that seemed to surprise the old man. Hope of victory was rising in his heart, even if he knew it was the hope of a fool... But such feeling was immediately erased as the Sith Lord kicked his right hand, causing the Jedi to lose his weapon, and he Forcepushed the young man against a wall. Palpatine chuckled as he felt Ferus trying to hide : his instincts were still serving him well._

"_Hiding will not save you, Ferus," hissed the Sith Lord in his dark voice. "And I won't let you escape."_

"_You could have already killed me," stated the Jedi in the darkness of the room._

"_Now now," Palpatine jumped in front of him, "perhaps I could." _

_The Sith was now lifting the man with the Force and sent him flying against the many pillars of the living room. Ferus was in pain but he was not screaming at all : courage was indeed one of his qualities. Then the young Jedi was left painting on the floor but had managed to take his lightsaber back and charged at Palpatine with an inhuman Force scream which sent the Sith Lord crashing on the sofa. Rising, Sidious countered a vicious slash of the Jedi, which would have beheaded him if he hadn't stopped it, and was now putting all his strength to push Ferus away. Unfortunately for the Sith Lord, Ferus was younger so taking the upper hand in a saber's lock was not an easy task. Hitting the floor with his left feet, the Chancellor created a Force-repulse that pushed the young man away, and then cast lightnings at the Jedi who started to scream in pain._

"_I never wanted to kill you, Ferus," stated Palpatine. "Are we not friends ?" The minutes of torture seemed to last years to both of the opponent.  
_

_Suddenly, a red blade came from nowhere only one inch below the neck of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Disturbed, and very astonished, he turned to see the owner of the deadly weapon only to find a growing shadow. As it grew, it gradually took the form of a female Twi'lek and after a moment, Darth Sidious was in front of a red Twi'lek in a long skinny black dress holding a red lightsaber, ready to kill the man in any second._

"_Hurt him again, and you are dead," warned the probably female Sith._

_Sidious had stopped the lightnings since the emergence of the shadow next to him, but now handed his gold lightsaber's hilt to the creature, "What are you ?" _

"_I am Darth Vectious."_

"_A ghost ?"_

"_Don't I look real ?" the Twi'lek drew the red blade closer with threatening eyes._

_Palpatine chuckled and looked at Ferus who had come next to her, "So this is what the holocron contains ..."_

"_It is not of your business, my Lord," splitted Ferus, "Now, I will bring you to the Jedi Council."_

"_Of course this is what you should do," replied calmly the Chancellor._

"_You are a Sith., my enemy ! I can't let you live."_

"_Is that so ?" The Dark Lord turned to face the Twi'lek, "What about her, then ? If you are going to inform the Council, are you going to tell them how you are aware of my identity ? Are you going to give them the holocron hanging at your belt ?"_

_Conflict was immediately felt in Ferus' heart as he looked at the red Twi'lek also looking at him, with sad eyes. "They don't have to know. I'm doing it for the Republic."_

"_But what do _you_ want, Ferus ?"_

"_As a Jedi, I want to end this war, and bring peace and justice to the galaxy," replied the man._

"_And you have bond with a dead Sith Lord to achieve such goal ? I admire you. But have I not done what is right for the Republic ? After all this time, you came to understand the way I lead this world. Yesterday, you were claiming that I was what the Republic needed the most in such time. Does my true nature change what I desire ? No Ferus, I've been a Sith since I'm a child, and I have always wished the best for democracy and the Republic."_

"_But a Sith cannot crave for such things. You only bring destruction and despair," replied Ferus._

_Both of them had noticed the Twi'lek's hurt because of the young man's words, so she deactivated her lightsaber. Palpatine smiled, "Are you that blind, Ferus ? Can't you admit that you have two examples of Sith who are not the way the Jedi describe them." Ferus looked at the female ashamed, "There is so much conflict in you, Ferus."_

"_I-"_

_The Chancellor immediately cut, "Go ahead then, Ferus. Go to the Council and tell them that I am a Sith, because we are evil, aren't we ?" The old Sith was still looking to the Twi'lek._

_A long silence followed the words of the Sith Lord, in which only the constant breathing of the armour was heard. Palpatine could feel the reluctance of the boy in the Force as the helmet was observing the Holocron's projection. "I always suspected you to be a Sith... And despise such feeling, I came to trust you..."_

"_As I trust you, Ferus, even if you are a Jedi."_

"_I need to know something," replied sternly the Jedi Knight. "Is Dooku your apprentice ?"_

_There was the ultimate question that would doom the boy. "I wish he was... Dooku became the apprentice of my former master when I betrayed him. My master wanted to create this war in order to destroy the Republic and when I refused, we dueled. In the end, as you can see, I defeated my master but I never knew that Dooku had joined him. I was as informed as were the Jedi."_

"_Are you telling me that you are willingly working with the Jedi ?" asked Ferus in a mock tone._

"_Is it so difficult to believe ? Doesn't she help you ?"_

"_She is … different." The hesitation caused the Twi'lek to come near the man, and after taking his hand with a lovely smile, she disappeared._

_Palpatine chuckled, "Then let me help you and my knowledge, we would heal Aayla and perhaps could we end this conflict, together."_

"_I don't know. I must think about it," said Feru replacing the hilt of his weapon to his belt._

"_Of course you must. You are already very wise, my friend but keep in my mind that we both want the same thing : we want the end of this massacre."_

"_It's not the only thing I want, Chancellor," recalled Ferus heading to the exit._

"_Ferus," Palpatine walked in front of the window without looking to the leaving man, "the darkside is not like the Jedi described you. After all, aren't the two of you falling in love ?"_

Palpatine had a huge smiled when he came next to the young Jedi in front of the picture window. After two months, Ferus' mind seemed much clearer and his determination had never been stronger. But the most spectacular change was the presence of the darkside in his heart. Of course Ferus would never use it, but a dark presence had now captured the heart of the Jedi, which surprisingly remained pure. This was of course due to the feeling the man was developing for the Twi'lek trapped inside the red holocron that Ferus was holding preciously : another weakness for the Jedi. Palpatine knew that all he had to do now was to find a way to bring Darth Vectious' spirit back to the world, and then, Ferus would blindly follow Darth Sidious. The problem was that Palpatine ignored if such technique actually exited, but the only promise to think about would highly disturb the young man, who would ultimately fall in love with the Twi'lek, and the darkside of the Force. Everything was settled, now Palpatine had only one thing to do : wait the perfect moment.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin had to return immediately to the Jedi Temple after receiving strict order from Master Shaak Ti claiming that they needed him to the Communication Room of the Jedi's home. He didn't want to leave Padmé but a bad feeling had forced him to go as quick as he could. Fortunately, he knew every shortcut for his trip to avoid the constant traffic, and at such hour, he could arrive at the Temple an hour later if he didn't knew those ways between the tall buildings of Coruscant. His DC0052 airspeeder, the red and white ship used for the Jedi for travelling on Coruscant, landed ten minutes later in the huge hangar on the right side of the Jedi building. There he met many fellow Jedi and noticed Master Quinlan Vos waiting for him at the entrance with a grave face : something terrible had happened...

Anakin finally arrived at the meeting after a long walk during which Vos hadn't said a word and kept a grave face, and that wasn't reassuring the Jedi Knight at all. Entering the dark room, he saluted Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-wan, and then sat next to Siri Kenobi on a bench. Skywalker also noticed that Master Ki-Adi Mundi and Koon were on communication with the group. Quinlan seemed to prefer staying alone near the door.

"We received this an hour ago," informed Master Windu, "now that you are all here, let's see the record."

Suddenly appeared four mere people of different species on the blue table, they looked extremely weak, but most of all terrified. Then a Zabraak came in sight, with mechanic legs, and a very angry look : he looked like coming from a nightmare. Anakin could feel the discomfort of all the Jedi here, but they were not showing it of course.

"I'm telling you, there will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi ! Unless you come here and face me !" yelled the red horned creature, "Come alone and if you do not," he ignited his red lightsaber and beheaded all the citizens behind him, "This world will burn !"

Obi-wan seemed about to cry, disgusted by such horrible actions. Truth to be told, Anakin also was shocked by the holorecord.

"I have to go," said Obi-wan in a grave tone.

"Not alone !" countered Mace Windu, as worried as the others. "We'll send a squad with you."

"No," Obi-wan looked at every one in the room, "You've seen what he is capable of. He is a broken, unbalanced monster. I've defeated him before, I can do it again."

"I disagree, this is clearly a trap," stated Mace.

"Against my better judgement, agree with Obi-wan, I do," said Yoda coming closer. "Finish what he started long ago, Obi-wan must."

"Does he have to ?" asked boldly Siri, concerned. In fact, she simply said out loud what every one was thinking except Obi-wan and Yoda.

"She's right," added Anakin, understanding that the Zabraak was Darth Maul, "I'm coming with you, Master."

"No Anakin, you must stay with Ahsoka," recalled his former master.

"But Master !"

"Trust the Force, Anakin," ordered Kenobi, "You know I have to go there." And with those final words, Obi-wan headed out, with his mind completely shut to the others.

Mace Windu sighed, looking to Siri, "If it's indeed Maul, his capture is far more important to let Obi-wan go alone."

"Alone, Obi-wan will not be," assured Yoda closing his eyes, reaching for the Force, "an expected ally, Obi-wan will find. Trust the Force, we must."

"_Please not that again ..." _thought Anakin annoyed. "_Do not send that man to fight against death, please ! I must be with him, he needs me !"_He couldn't look at those Jedi anymore, he needed fresh air because he was suffocating. Without saying a word, Skywalker immediately exited the Communication Room, and searched the man he considered like his father, but of course, he was nowhere to be seen. He decided to go next to one of the huge window of the corridor to try to relax his mind but Siri came behind him just after he laid on the pillar.

"Why don't you try to reason him ?" accused the Chosen One.

"You heard him," replied Siri sighing, "And if I don't want him to go fight against the Sith, the Force is telling us that he has to."

"But it's a trap, Siri !"

"I know, Anakin. But Obi-wan won't be alone, right ? I know that he will come back, and you know it too."

"I know that," said sharply Anakin as if he was taught a lesson, "I'm worried for the state in which he will come back."

"Obi-wan is strong, Anakin. You know it more than every one else in this Temple," recalled Siri.

"And knowing that should prevent me to worry for my master ? And I'm shocked that you do not !"

"I'm worried. But keep in mind that we are still Jedi, we trust our fellow Jedi as we trust the Force. Do not destroy all of our effort to prove to the whole Order, that the rule of attachment was too strict," Siri started to be really annoyed by Anakin's behaviour. Of course, every one was reluctant to let Obi-wan go alone, but he had to do this. And considering, that in the past, Obi-wan had come back, so she was sure he would return. But she couldn't tell the young Knight about the previous life of her husband.

Obi-wan's former padawan couldn't look at her anymore, he simply watched the terrible storm above Coruscant, casting a huge shadow on the whole city which looked threatening under the thunders : a trial was awaiting Obi-wan.

"Truly sounding like a member of the Council ..." hissed Anakin in a breath.

"Only because I am, and that you needed to hear those strict words. Please Anakin, for once... Keep your passion buried inside your heart and acted like a Jedi, at least in front of Obi-wan. We both don't want to disappoint him," and with her last severe sentence, she left the Chosen One and headed to the main hangar where she would probably found the man who only counted in her life.

Seven minutes later, Siri reached her destination and was caught of guard by the cold on the hangar, and the loud rain outside, drenching the Jedi shuttle on the platform ready or departure, and the Jedi Master checking the last details for his travel to Renodia. She had been right to take his grey Jedi robe to cover her dark battle dress, she didn't want to get sick for Anteres. She slowly approached the huge hole in the building's wall and smiled seeing her husband running all over the shuttle : he had once again change his outfit. This time, Obi-wan had taken back his usual beige tunic, beige pants and the brown leather boots but he was also wearing a thin brown sleeveless robe above the orthodox Jedi clothes. The whole outfit was still tied by a brown belt on which was hanging the famous weapon of the Negotiator. In fact, it was simply a lighter version of the right outfit gifted by Obi-wan's family of Stewjon, but the auburn father was as magnificent as ever. She giggled thinking that whatever Obi-wan was wearing, a robe or nothing, he was still the most beautiful man in the world.

She decided that she had watched him for long enough and now approached him, causing the rain to fall on her grey hood and wet some of her hair.

"I'm sorry for my attitude on the Communication Room," apologized Siri, "I should have supported you in your choice, as a wife should do." Suddenly, she understood that she was ashamed.

"I'm more concern with Anakin's than yours, Siri, " replied sternly the man with her back turned at her.

"He loves you. He doesn't want to lose you," recalled Siri smiling.

"The fear of losing someone had brought Vader in my world. He must grew up !" Obi-wan seemed on edge.

She came behind him, hugged him as she laid her head on his back, "Don't be afraid Obi-wan. You have fought him many times. It'll be alright. Plus she will be there to help you, even if I don't think you will need any."

"I don't want to be certain, Siri," confidence was somehow lacking in her husband's voice.

She forced him to look at her, drops of water falling on their faces, "Listen to me, Obi-wan Kenobi ! You are the Knight of the Force, it means that you will always be helped by it. If the Force had chosen you, you have no right to doubt in your strength," he looked away but she brought his eyes in front of hers, "Haven't you seen what you have become, my dear husband ?"

He slightly smiled as he heard her calling him her husband, his heart felt warm again, "What have I become then, my love ?"

She grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately, sending him all the trust and the love she had for him, "You are nearly the most powerful Jedi in the Order. Only Yoda could hold against you. Do you think that Darth Maul, a broken Sith apprentice, and Savage Oppress, a mere monster without technique, could defeat you, again ? No Obi-wan, you already know what they are planning to do, so they will have a huge surprise."

"I'm not worried about that, Siri..." sighed the man with a painful voice. "He killed many people I cared about and -"

"People you loved, Obi-wan," corrected the blonde Jedi.

"I don't know what I will be capable of," confided Qui-Gon's former padawan.

"Obi-wan," she hugged him more, "When you returned, I don't recall seeing you killing Anakin even if you knew what he had done. You are a Jedi, you will act as one."

Convinced, Obi-wan smiled lovingly to the woman in his arms, "I still can't believe that you are with me, as my wife, and carrying our child."

She blushed, stepped back a little, and smiled proudly to him as her hair were blown by the wind, "My life could not have been different. I love you for now and forever. Now go, my perfect Jedi..." she added one last kiss which seemed during a whole hour, "Stop those creatures, Obi-wan."

And with the last order, Obi-wan pulled his hood on his head. "I love you, Anteres and Siri Kenobi."

"And we love you, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Then, the Jedi Master disappeared inside the shuttle which seconds later took off and could no longer be seen in the dark sky of Coruscant.

"_May the Force be with you, my husband," _thought Siri still looking at the sky, "_We are waiting for you."_

* * *

**Author Note : Tadaaa ! Well this chapter is of course shorter than the last one, but I think it is still very good, well I hope ;).**

**So Obi-wan's child is a boy, Anteres. I didn't want him to named Qui-Gon or Jinn because the name belongs, in my opinion, to the maverick Jedi who taught Obi-wan everything. But of course, I was oblige to give the name as a second name : it's commun to have many name after all, right ? **

**What did you think about Palpatine final move on Ferus ? Don't worry, Ferus still considers himself as a Jedi, or a Grey Jedi, but as you can read, he didn't inform the Council... Sidious has quite a perfect plan for him … unfortunately ;)**

**So in the next chapter : Obi-wan and Ventress against the Sith Brothers ! Hahahaha the Zabraak will have a very hard time. Oh and Siri will go to Padmé to relax her body and soul, Padmé will tell many things about her husband's behaviour since the return of Maul. We won't see Ferus, or Palpatine until next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36 : Brothers and killers

* * *

**Author Note : First, I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews:). And as always, I apologize for the time it took me to upload this chapter, I know it's been a month since last chapter but studies do take most of my time :/. So as promised, here comes the fight between Obi-wan, Maul, Savage and Ventress.**

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, the Jedi shuttle slowly entered the atmosphere of Redonia, the once beautiful planet which rich vegetation now all but destroyed and burnt by Darth Maul, previous apprentice of Darth Sidious. Like in his previous life, Obi-wan couldn't ignore the pain and despair of this world as he was flying over burning houses, and then landed at the same place than last time. Pulling his brown hood over his head, Obi-wan Kenobi sighed heavily thinking what would come in a moment but of course, this time, he would not let the two brothers capture him. He checked one last time that his lightsaber was indeed at his belt and then headed outside as the ramp of the ship went down. If all was looking similar compared to his past, the impression of deja-vu was quickly erased as a heavy rain started and extinguished the fire around the Jedi, and before the Member of the Jedi Council could thank the Force, dangerous lightnings showed up in the dark clouds : as always, the two aspects of the Force would fight during the battle …

Kenobi walked away from his shuttle and headed to a huge mass of rubble in front of him at the end of the street. Reaching his destination, the man waited for the Sith to come out the shadow : confrontation was now unavoidable. Then appeared the former Sith apprentice, Darth Maul, bare chest with mechanic legs, his yellow eyes dangerously observing him.

"Jedi !" yelled the Zabraack, "I've been waiting for you !"

"I believe presentations are in order," stated Obi-wan wryly.

"I'm surprised you could have forgotten me so easily while I killed your master and you left me dead on Naboo."

"Oh I wasn't talking about you, Darth Maul," explained Obi-wan pointing the house behind him with his thumb, "Perhaps your little friend can join us."

Shock but amusement was clearly read on Maul's face, "Alright. Savage, please."

The large monster appeared behind the Jedi Master, his saberstaff on his right hand, ready to attack. The other Sith had taken his weapon in his right hand, the battle would soon begin.

"I will now take my revenge, Kenobi," announced Maul, "and then, after killing all of my enemies, I will rule this galaxy !"

"And I will always be here to stop you," shot Obi-wan back, igniting his blue lightsaber.

The red Zabraack chuckled, "Don't be so certain."

It was the moment Savage was waiting for attacking the auburn human. In a mere second, the red blades came out of the silver hilt and confronted the blue weapon of the Jedi which surprisingly was strong enough to resist to Savage's strength. Noticing that his brother was jumping behind Kenobi, Savage continued to attack the man but the speed of his opponent was so incredible that he never touched the Jedi Master. Maul had now joined the fight and aimed for the blue weapon's hilt but never sliced it because Obi-wan managed to block his blade with the two red ones. Frustration and rage began to rise in the brothers' minds, and it was amplified by the impassive face, hidden under the hood, of the Jedi Master. Maul yelled in anger and unlock his lightsaber to attack the Jedi, he turned on himself and tried to behead Obi-wan, who had kneeled in the last moment, causing the red blade to clash on Savage's. A mistake against Obi-wan Kenobi could be fatal, Maul's body was the witness of the Jedi's power, and right now, the two Sith were full of openings. In the same time, Obi-wan grabbed the saberstaff in his left hand and did a backward somersault, sending his feet in Maul's face, and then by taking Savage in the air, crushed the yellow Zabraack on the ground.

"I'm disappointed, Maul," mocked Obi-wan, "But after all, I defeated you as a padawan ..."

Savage had not risen yet but Maul couldn't let the Jedi underestimate him, so he charged at him with brute strength, rage filling his movements. Even if the Mother Talzin had brought back the strength he once had in his youth, all of these years without a fight was clearly a disadvantage against the Jedi Master who had perfected all of his fighting forms, but Maul had noticed that Kenobi, unlike during their first duel, wasn't using an aggressive form but merely waiting for an opening : it was even more infuriating ! The blue blade was here to protect its wielder at every second, every blow, or any attempt to hurt the young Jedi : perhaps it had been a bad idea, perhaps he needed more time to take his revenge. One thing was sure, Kenobi was stronger than him. The mortal dance between the Jedi and the Sith continued and finally, Savage joined the fight, pressing Obi-wan's defense over and over. Darth Maul had to admit that the Jedi's moves were deadly beautiful, like a mortal dance that only the strongest had mastered. A curious thought crossed his mind at such moment, could this Jedi be more powerful than his previous master ? It was of course ridiculous, Darth Sidious was the strongest being in this galaxy, but doubt was remaining.

Suddenly, the Jedi's face became extremely serious, and anger was even slightly felt in his heart. Obi-wan stepped back and held his blade down, as an extension of his right arm. A powerful wind's blow made the sleeveless brown robe flapping furiously, and then, because of the lightnings, Maul could read on the Jedi something he would not have thought : he was determinate to kill them both. A second later, Obi-wan had jumped in the air at them, landing in front of Savage, he cut the saberstaff in two and sent Maul's brother crashing in a house by a strong Forcepush. The Jedi didn't wait a second and jumped at the last Sith standing, using a hybrid fighting form between Ataru Niman and Soresu, but it was clearly an aggressive form for domination. The blue blade was now deadly dancing around the head of the Zabraack, barely missing him because Maul had the reflex to dodge. He understood that Kenobi was only now fighting with his true strength. His opponent was so fast that he was attacking the previous Sith apprentice at every side : just after blocking a strike at his right, Maul had to turn back to dodge the fatal blow directed at his back. And when the Zabraack wanted to counter back, the red blade was only slicing the air between them. The revenge will have to wait, now Maul could only hope to survive this fight.

Then, for an unknown reason, Obi-wan put some distance between them, but the answers of Maul's questions were quick to come as a ship landed in front of him, hiding the Jedi Master who had still the same look. The vehicle was gross, damaged and negligee : its owner was probably one of those smugglers looking for the bounty on Savage Oppress.

A bald and very pale woman came out of the pitiful ship, and Maul immediately noticed the twin lightsabers at her belt. She was very thin, but her strength in the Force wasn't fooling him, that female Rattataki was very strong in the Force, and she seemed well trained...

"Well, good morning Kenobi," said the woman with a hint of humor in her pierce voice. Then she turned and looked at Maul, and to his brother. "There you are ! I've been looking for you. You have been really bad to me, you must be punished."

Savage came painfully next to Maul who simply asked, "Who is that, brother ?"

"A witch."

"She knows too much," ordered Maul. Savage nodded and ignited his now only simple lightsaber. Maul sighed thinking that it was the second time Kenobi cut a saberstaff...

"You shouldn't be here, Ventress" stated Obi-wan deadly serious.

"Savage had betrayed me, Kenobi. I have every rights to be here," shot back the former assassin of Count Dooku.

"Fine. Just let me stop that one," informed Obi-wan pointing Maul with his lightsaber.

Assajj hesitated for a second, as if she understood what the Jedi had implied. That was too uncommon for Obi-wan to think that way, but he was indeed about to kill the horned … thing. Did they know each other ? Of course. But what had the red Zabraack done to Kenobi to make him feel so much pain, sadness and, yes, anger. She never thought _that_ Jedi would cross such line. Skywalker was that kind of man, but not her dear Obi-wan. He was the purest man in this galaxy, even right now, but somehow, it both pleased her and saddened her : Obi-wan was still human, he was not immune to those emotions, but how she wanted to erase it all from the pure heart. When this little reunion would be over, she would need to ask him everything.

Realising that he had caught her staring at her, she nodded and took her lightsabers, ready to punish Savage Oppress for his insolence.

Obi-wan sighed as he watched carefully the two brothers coming closer. He had hoped that the ex-dark acolyte would have come later in this life, but many things could not be change in this time, the Jedi had understood it months later. He took a deep breath and walked toward his opponents. The Force had once again brought him this test, and he realized only now that it could possibly be the most difficult fight in his entire live. Vader had been a terrible fighter but right now, he was not fighting against the Sith, he was fighting against himself : he had to forget the urging feeling to kill brutally Darth Maul for all he had done in his past. He had to act like a Jedi until the end.

"Deal with the witch Savage, I'll fight Kenobi," commanded Maul.

"Are you sure, brother ?"

"This moment is mine..."

With an powerful extension of his mechanics limbs, Maul had jumped right in front of his nemesis. The red blade went immediately down at the Jedi and clashed against the blue lightsaber forcing the two fighters to use all of their strength to push the other away. Fortunately for the previous Sith apprentice, his new legs were very powerful and they were giving him the advantage he needed at such time and he was now pushing Kenobi on his knees but the Jedi had already understood the next move of the Sith as he punched the red torso of the Zabraack before he could attack again. Maul could not believe how much powerful was that move ! Human were not known to have such strength so the only logical reason was that Kenobi had incorporated the power of the Force in his own punch. That was something the Zabraack had never thought a Jedi would do, a Sith yes, but a Jedi ?

Maul suddenly realised that thinking about how strong Obi-wan Kenobi had become was foolish and extremely dangerous because the blue blade had missed an eye from inch. The lightsabers were once again clashing against each other, but the Sith knew that only the Jedi decided where the fighting was going and that brought terrible fear in his dark heart. But fear was not something unknown, his master had taught him how useful it could, and how much he needed it to survive. Only a fool knew no fear, even Obi-wan Kenobi knew fear, he remembered it too well when he was fighting alone against Qui-Gon Jinn and the once young padawan watched them helplessly. How sweet was the fear of the man that day...

"_STOP thinking !"_ yelled Maul in his head in order to make him focus.

Once again, at the last moment, the Zabraack had the reflex to jump to dodge a blow that would have cost his legs … again. Kenobi's accuracy was increasing very fast as the fight continued on, and that was surprising. Did that human only know fatigue ? But most of all, if Obi-wan was that precise, what would it be when he would actually look at him ? Yes, Maul had noticed, despite the brown hood over the head of the auburn human, that the Jedi was constantly watching the witch fighting his brother. It was so enraging, wasn't he a worthy opponent ? Was he simply playing with him ? He had thought that Obi-wan would be unbalanced because of his return but no, the man was only toying with him...

A high scream coming from Ventress seemed to worry a little too much the Jedi and Maul took the opportunity to kick Kenobi with his metallic claws. The painful scream of the Master filled the Sith's heart with delight and excitement. At last, he had armed his enemy. Now it would be much easier. Without wasting any time, the red creature ran at his opponent and tried to pierce the right shoulder but only missed miserably because Kenobi had crouched. And like a true predator, Obi-wan had sprung at Maul, the blue sword swirling all around and nearly cutting an arm of the Sith. But because of the brutal force of his previous attack, Maul noticed that the Jedi was grimacing as he landed and that brought a devilish smile on his black and red face.

"Need time to catch your breath, Kenobi ?" taunted Maul.

"We both know what happened when you let me regain my strength that day on Naboo," replied Obi-wan as the blue blade passed in front of his face, revealing a wry smile.

They stayed watching each other for many seconds, with the rain evaporating against the lightsaber as the only sound they could make.

Then Maul pointed Kenobi with his red weapon, "This time, _you_ will suffer, Kenobi."

"Come at me, then, _Darth Maul "_ shot back the Council member.

With this last sentence, hate and rage had reached their climax and Maul was now finding new strength in his whole body. He hadn't felt that way since years, but it was so good. That was a real fight, and he liked it. Somehow, Maul also knew that such feeling were due to the fact that the opponent was Obi-wan Kenobi, his oldest enemy... Would he ever feel that way when he would kill him ? Probably not, so Kenobi would die very slowly.

* * *

Usually, the Jedi temple was filled with happiness and delight as many Jedi came back to their true home. Ask any of them, no one would think that the Temple is depressing or a dark place. But it was indeed the case today, and it wasn't because of the very dark sky of Coruscant. You could think it was because of the new darkness that every Jedi could feel in the galaxy, because of this Darth Maul, but it wasn't the main reason. Of course, many fellow Knights were worried about the resurrection of this warrior who killed Qui-Gon Jinn. The first cause of such despair inside the Temple walls was that every one knew that Obi-wan went to fight the killer of his master. You could hear many whispers about how it would feel to discover such horrible event. Siri thanked the Force that Obi-wan would never know about how much he was affecting the whole Jedi, it would only make his burden even harder. She caught herself laughing when she realised that the mission to save the entire galaxy could never be easy, and she congratulated herself to be next to her husband to support him during his mission. How could he do such job alone ? Of course Obi-wan was the only one the Force could have chosen for such task, but every one needed help, including her husband.

Finishing her cup of tea like she always did every day, another thing that she was doing because of Obi-wan, she headed outside her apartment and arrived after five minutes to the hangar where she took a speeder. She didn't want to make Padmé wait. The Senator had called her very early this morning and had talked about Anakin very worried. She sighed, when would the boy grow up ? Probably never, even if Obi-wan would say otherwise. The faith that Obi-wan was given to Anakin had always disturbed Siri Tachi, as many others Jedi of course. After all, wasn't Anakin the one who would betray them all ? It was clear to her, Vader would rise again but that was something Obi-wan refused to admit. Or at least talk about it. She knew that her husband would go stop Vader once again but how much would it break his heart again... And would he win again ? That was why the faith in Anakin wasn't approved by the others. Anakin would disappoint Obi-wan Kenobi once more.

Finally reaching her destination, Siri landed the red and white speeder in the main hangar of Padmé Amidala's apartment. She noticed many other vehicles all very distinguish and rich : Padmé didn't mention that other senators would be there too. It was not like she disliked the politicians, she simply distrusted all of them. Well not all of them, of course, Padmé had become a real friend, and Bail Organa was a long time partisan of the Jedi Order. She soon realised that the only ones she trusted were the future leaders of the Rebellion against Palpatine, if things were to be repeated. A minute later, the doors of the elevator opened and the Council Member was greeting by the annoying golden droid C3PO. She didn't even listen to the endless sentence of the droid, she simply passed over him, and arrived in the main living room where senators of the Loyal Committee were talking about Palpatine's politics with Bail Organa standing in the opposite side of the room. The man seemed to grow older every time Siri saw him : war had that kind of effect of the most respectable men …

"Oh Master Tachi !" said Prestor Bail Organa, "I haven't heard you coming."

Padmé immediately rose from her couch and came to salute Siri in a very respectful way, as they always did when they were not alone, "I'm glad you could come Master Tachi. Please let me introdu-"

"I already know every one in this room Senator Amidala, thank you," stated Siri with a gentle smile.

"I guess it's time to go," informed Fang Zar to the others. Clearly the old senator didn't want any Jedi to hear what they were talking about. "Have a nice day, Master Jedi."

Every other member of the Loyal committee followed Senator Zar outside, but Organa stopped in front of the blonde Jedi. "I haven't seen you since months Siri. How are you doing ?"

"I'm fine, Bail. The Council session take most of my time when I'm not at war, I'm sorry. I wanted to come and say hello, but duty is first, right ?"

The man gently smiled, "I agree. But when I'll tell Breha that I have seen you, she will invit you for a dinner, at least. You know how she is."

"We had a great time, last time."

"Well, how couldn't we have ? The Negotiator and the Cold Queen at my table, it was an honour," added Bail.

"I'm sure Master Kenobi would be pleased to come with me again."

"I'm sure he will," the senator winked, "alright I must go. The others are waiting. And thank you for the tea, Padmé."

The brunette woman sighed heavily as she returned on the couch, "Sometimes, I have the impression that we are fighting for nothing..."

"What do you mean, Padmé ?" asked Siri, sitting in front of her.

"More and more systems are leaving the Republic and we only take them back with our armies. It's not the way I had imagined my carrier. I mean, I had to fight to take back my planet as a Queen, I thought such experience would have help me to maintain democracy and peace inside the Republic."

"Some planets are willingly leaving the Republic. We can't force them to stay," recalled the blonde Jedi Master.

"Then why are Jedi sent on those worlds ?"

"We are sent because the Senate ask us to." Siri didn't mean to criticize the Senate, but her words could be misunderstand.

"I know, Siri. We are running in circle. The Chancellor is increasing his reputation with the many victories, but the senators refuse to acknowledge the loss. We are hypocrite."

"That is why the Loyal Committee is important. You are probably the last fighting for democracy in this galaxy. You will always have the support of the Jedi, no matter what."

"But we are only a few. What will happen when the greatest will decide that we are no longer helped. Or that the Jedi are no longer needed ?" asked Padmé, playing with her thumbs.

"You already know the answer, Padmé," replied deadly serious Siri. "But you didn't call me for this matter, am I right ?"

The Senator nodded, "Is everything fine in the Jedi Order ? I mean... Anakin was very disturbed this morning, and I'm sure he was also worried, if not threatened."

"And angry ?" added the Jedi.

"Yes... He was very on edge," admitted Amidala.

"Anakin will always have issues about this kind of emotions, but today it is very understandable. Every Jedi is in the same state of mind than Anakin."

"What happened, Siri ?"

"Do you remember the Sith warrior that killed Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo ?"

Padmé frowned, remember how too well the Zabraack dressed in black at the doors of the hangar on her palace. "How could I forget such monster ? But he was slained by Obi-wan, right ?"

"He was, indeed", confirmed Siri.

"But ?"

"But he managed to survive. Obi-wan went to face him early in the morning," Siri looked away for a moment, "that is why every one is worried."

"Obi-wan will come back, we all know that."

"I know, Padmé. But will he return the same as he was ?"

"Siri ?" The Senator had obviously not understood what Siri had implied.

"This Darth Maul had made my husband suffer so much. Many Jedi would act by revenge, and perhaps will Obi-wan."

"Obi-wan is the perfect Jedi. He will do as the Force commands, I'm sure."

The blonde woman looked at her belly for a moment, "_You don't know all the thing Maul had done... Qui-Gon, Adi, Satine, and many others..."_ She then stared at the brunette woman in front of her, "If I was there, if I had to fight against that thing... I would kill him without mercy, Padmé. And as you probably figured, Anakin would do the same."

"You're saying that now but you will act differently during the fight."

"Believe me, Padmé, I would not let that Sith get away with a quick and easy death..."

The Senator thought she had misheard her friend. After all, how could a Jedi talk like that ? But actually, she wasn't talking with the Jedi master but the woman who had married Obi-wan. Then she understood Siri's feeling, and she realised that she would also feel the same if someone made Anakin suffer that much.

At this moment, she also noticed that her tea service was floating in the air, probably because of Siri's anger.

"Siri ? Could you please put the cups back on the table ?" asked Padmé because Siri had kept her eyes closed now.

"Mmh ?" Siri frowned when she watched all the things lifted by the Force. But the problem was that she was sure it was not her doing. Suddenly, the service started to shake and immediately fell, but Siri caught it with the Force and replaced it where it belonged.

"Are you alright ?"

"I wasn't doing that.." stated Siri.

"Is that th-"

"Yes, Padmé. It was Anteres..." Siri rose and headed to the balcony, "Something is wrong with Obi-wan..."

* * *

Darth Maul found himself on the muddy ground once again because of Obi-wan's strength. He had to do something or he would end up dead for good this time ! Then he saw it, inches from his left hand : the other piece of Savage's saberstaff. Maul sniggered as he watched the red blade emerging of the broken hilt. Now he would have the advantage.

"This is the end for you, Kenobi," warned the Zabraack slowly rising, with two lightsabers.

A new fight began where the opponent were now in a complete equality, but Maul would keep in mind that Obi-wan was only using one weapon. If Kenobi were the one leading the duel earlier, the Jedi had now the only choice to rely on Soresu to block every blow on his enemy, but the strategy was excellent considering that his defense was known to be unbreakable. The only problem was that he had to completely focus on his fight, he could no longer check on Assajj so he would have to end this quickly. The Jedi parried the two red blades, and in a very fast move, jumped at the right, carrying the blades with him and leaving the Sith without any protecting, and aimed the red torso. The move was simple and extremely efficient but Maul dodged and the blade only pierced the air behind his back : it was still too close. The Zabraack used his legs to send the Jedi away to counter attack but Kenobi seemed to have predicted the move and he had now switched in the stence of Ataru. The two warriors jumped at each other, the blades making a terrible and deadly noise and then clashed again, the blue sword between the red ones.

Obi-wan pressed with all he got against the red barrier until his own weapon came dangerously near Maul's horn who immediately lost focus : Kenobi kicked the Sith's abdomen. Maul would now die for good ! But before the Council Member could extend his right arm to pierce Maul's heart, something passed between them and crashed into a house's corner with a terrible sound. Because of the rain and the dark sky, Obi-wan didn't realise at first what happened so he took a look as well as Darth Maul who seemed surprised to be still breathing.

There it was, a shattered body laying senseless in a large muddy puddle : Assajj Ventress had been defeating by the other Zabraack monster... Obi-wan was speechless and terribly shocked : she didn't lose last time ! And now she was … dead.

The Jedi looked at the opposite direction only to watch Oppress with a sadistic smile, the same as Maul when Qui-Gon had been killed.

"Very good, brother," congratulated Maul, "now I will have my revenge."

"Yes, brother," replied the tall creature rising his lightsaber but after making a step forward, he froze realising that Kenobi had remained deadly silent : anger was rising too much for a Jedi.

Maul's smile widened even more, "Yes Kenobi, let your anger deepened your hatred and you will start your journey to the darkside !"

The Jedi Master's face darkened under the heavy brown hood, his grip on his lightsaber tightened and then, he strongly extended his left arm sending Maul against a wall, knocking him out. Obi-wan immediately jumped at Savage who had now to defend himself against the man who had stopped his brother years ago. Obi-wan was simply faster than him, he jumped at Savage's head and sent his foot in his left cheek. Oppress fell on the ground in a terrible way but quickly rose up : the Jedi was already at him, so he rose his left arm to slash the auburn man but noticed with horror that this arm was now on the ground, the lightsaber on the lifeless yellow hand. Savage yelled in pain as he found himself on the ground once again. Kenobi looked at him for a moment and then walked away, in the direction of Maul who had awaken and saw the scene.

"You will pay for this !" yelled Maul as he rushed at the Jedi.

But then, Kenobi used the Force to lift the former Sith apprentice and propelled him against a nearby wall, then another, and another, and finally on the ground. The pain was unbearable, and Maul was now sure that if he didn't attack, he would die. Even with now only one lightsaber, he would not give up ! He would not let Kenobi kill him, and he would take his revenge !.

Darth Maul pounced at the Jedi like an animal but he understood his mistake too late : Kenobi dodged his enemy like if the whole movement had been in slow motion, and then, Maul lost his two legs... again ! It was as painful as he remembered, perhaps lesser than last time because he had mechanic limbs, but he was screaming on the ground, without any weapon. He rolled back slowly to stare at Kenobi who had his lightsaber pointed at him.

"Ha- have," Maul tried to catch his breath, "have mercy ! You are a Jedi, you cannot kill me !"

Obi-wan stayed silent. Killing Darth Maul right now was a wise solution : if he let him live, he would kill again. And Obi-wan didn't want to see dead corpses in the Jedi Temple because of that Sith again ! He remembered them too well, Adi... Satine... How painful it had been to watch the woman he had loved dying in his arms, how impossible it had been to speak to her in her last moment because of the pain in his heart. And the killer was now defenseless in front of him, under his blade. How much easy it could be, a simple extension of his arms and everything would be over. In fact, he deeply wanted to end the miserable warrior.

"_Do it, kill him... he is weak !"_ ordered a cold and deep voice in his mind. _"He will kill again if you don't stop him... Remember your Master, the master of your wife, the Duchess … Kill him and you will save them all, Obi-wan"._

The blue blade was now starting to slightly burn the red flesh, causing Maul to scream even more. After all, wouldn't the death of Darth Maul stop murders of Jedi ? What if Maul discovered Siri and his child ? He would hunt them for sure, and that could not happen. Darth Maul had to die.

"_Remember your mission, my Knight," _informed the Force in a sweet and calm voice, _"Do not let the darkness overcome you too. I have faith in you, Obi-wan Kenobi..."_ the Force was right but his arm wasn't moving away from Darth Maul who had now a long scare on his chest, _"Anteres should not have a murderer as a father. Remember Luke and Leia about Vader... Stop Obi-wan !"_

The last words of the Force brought the Jedi Master to reason and he deactivated his lightsaber, sighing heavily. He was a Jedi, he would not fall to the darkside, he was strong enough to resist ! And furthermore, he had a mission, if he failed, everything would be over and he could not let the future repeat again ! Anteres would not live in a word of darkness, he had promised !

Pulling off his hood, Obi-wan let the rain refresh his hair and face and headed to where Assajj was laying. He couldn't hold the tears anymore, another one had died because of the two brothers who were escaping in Assajj's ship in the meantime. The man gently placed his arms under the lifeless body and put his head against the pale face of the former assassin. He never wanted her to die, he was supposed to save her too... Because of his sadness and his fatigue, Obi-wan thought he had heard her calling his name, but it wasn't impossible... After long minutes of sobbering, he decided it was time to leave this hell and rose, taking Assajj in his arms and headed to his shuttle to return to his home.

* * *

Night had already fallen on Coruscant when the ship of Obi-wan Kenobi could be seen in the sky of Coruscant, returning to the Jedi Temple. On the main landing platform, Master Yoda, Windu, and Siri were waiting for the Council member : tension and worries were easily read on their face. They knew Obi-wan would return, it was obvious, but the trial had been extremely terrible for Siri's husband, and somehow, Yoda felt guilty to have let Obi-wan go alone : perhaps he had been wrong, perhaps Kenobi had need comfort because his sadness was overwhelming, even from the platform. Why was that Jedi always the one who suffered ? That was something the Force would not answer, not yet, but it was clear that this young man had a important role for the Jedi Order, perhaps even greater that Yoda's.

As the ship landed, the robes of the wainting Jedi Master flapped, exposing their body to the cold rain that had darkened the sky since the departure of the auburn man. Obi-wan quickly came out of the ship, with the body of Assajj Ventress in his arms, and without saying a word nor salute his fellow Jedi, entered inside the Jedi Temple with a grave face. The three other followed him, with a certain distance, to the Healer Wing, where Kenobi laid Ventress on a bed, and called his old friend Bant Errin. Yoda, Mace and Siri didn't want to disturb the two of them, so they waited outside until Obi-wan would decide to come and talk to them, and they would stay here all night if they had to.

After ten long minutes, Siri's husband came out of Assajj's chamber, without his famous sleeveless brown robe, dress as a simple Jedi. He seemed so tired that the guilt in his friends' heart couldn't grow stronger...

"How are you feeling Obi-wan ?" asked Siri coming next to him, taking his left hand in hers.

"Exhausted," replied the man.

"How is she ?" Mace wanted to know if Ventress was indeed dead as he thought when he saw her body.

"Bant says she is in a terrible coma... She is not sure if Assajj could wake up..."

"Trust the Force, we shall now, Master Kenobi," counseled Yoda with a timid smile.

"I know Master."

"Feel guilty you shall not, Obi-wan. What had to be done, you did."

"I felt your pain and your anger from here, my love," said Siri gently, "Are you ok ?"

"I wanted to kill them, Siri..."

"Every one would have act the same, Obi-wan," commented Mace, "but you didn't give into your anger, you remained a Jedi until the end. There is no shame by doing so, you are not a coward at all."

"Thank you Mace. I hope I will not regret my actions."

"See those two again, we will Obi-wan. Capture them, we must," ordered the diminutive green Jedi.

"What if we can't ?" asked Siri, "I'm not sure I could do that, Master."

"Two Jedi shall go after them," stated Mace, "it is too important. With them, we could discover the true identity of the Sith and end this word."

"Careful we must be," added Yoda before leaving, "New enemies of the Jedi, we will discover..."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, I guess this is it ! Do you really think I would kill Maul and Savage at such moment ? Haha no no, don't worry, they will go to Mandalore and they will fight against … you know who, of course. And as you can see, even Obi-wan is not immune to the darkside. **

**I'll be in holidays in a week, so chapters will come sooner. Next time, the chapter will focus about the reaction of the Jedi about Darth Maul, Assajj's health and Anakin will go to Palpatine. Siri will be there to support Obi-wan, and Ferus will be send in a dangerous planet by Darth Sidious, perhaps we will see Aayla or Darth Vectious, I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked that huge fight, if you think that Obi-wan had become too powerful, just tell me, but Maul will train Savage for a next fight. And Obi-wan is, after all, the Knight of the Force, the one supposed to fight Sidious ;)**

**Please read over and over, and review of course :D**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37 : Siri's offer

* * *

**Author : I told you that I would upload that chapter mush sooner than last time :D. I was soooo pleased with all of your reviews, it gave and still gives me hopes for the rest of this fiction : there will be plenty of chapters of this kind. I unfortunately have the regret to announce that considering that the CW serie is not going as fast as I hoped, I will have to do much more non-canon when I'll finish the events of the season 5, because yes, you realised that my fiction had now passed the season 4 of CW. Well after the famous battle, let's have a little rest and see Assajj's health.**

* * *

For once, Ahsoka was really relieved to not have to go on the battlefield. She grew more and more tired of this non-end conflict so accompanying Yoda for the Gathering of younglings had been a welcomed mission when the Grand Master had asked her. It was not like she could have refused anyway, but she was very glad, and felt proud : such honour was given to the apprentices the most gifted and wisest amoung their peers. She had ran in all the Temple for a whole hour now in order to find her master to tell him about her new mission but, as always, when Anakin Skywalker decided to stay unfounded, he became a real shadow. Padawan Tano sighed heavily as she stopped in front of a large and high window. It was propably because of the presence of that woman inside the walls of their home. Many had disapproved, at first, that their healers were taking care of someone like Assajj Ventress : after all, hadn't she killed many Jedi ? She was a dark Jedi, every one knew that but Master Kenobi had brought her here and he had spent every single day in her medical room since their return. How could someone stay ten days around that witch ? But Yoda had explained her earlier, Ventress had been a Jedi once ago, she had witnessed the death of her master helplessly and had fell to the darkside. In fact, she was home for the first time of her life. Once Ahsoka knew the truth, she started to accept Kenobi's move, but she reminded cautious : how would react Assajj when she would wake up, if she could. There were too much questions in her mind for such hour, she would just go inform Obi-wan about her departure tomorrow and then, go to bed.

Reaching the Healer Wing about five minutes later because a very young Jedi had, again, asked her where was Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka found herself staring, behind the transparent glass of Ventress' room, at Obi-wan sleeping, totally exhausted, at the end of the bed where the Rattataki woman where still laying unconscious. The guilt of the man was easily felt, nearly making the glass walls shaking or breaking. A guilt that in fact seemed to never left the auburn Council Master : if every one had repeated that it was not his fault, Obi-wan felt responsible, always responsible for too much things. Sometimes Ahsoka thought that the Jedi Order simply asked too much of Obi-wan Kenobi. Even the strongest had to rest. The female Togruta chuckled looking at the Jedi Master and the dark acolyte : things seemed so simple when people where sleeping, they looked tired but not weak, and if there hab been conflict between them, Ahsoka knew that a friendship had been formed.

Only then, Tano noticed that she was not alone in the corridor. Master Tachi was resting behind her, on a chair, her hood covered her tired face and a sticky blonde hair that used to be so bright. She understood that the Council Member had reclused herself from her husband because she had wanted to cry, alone. Perhaps coming here had been a bad idea.

"Master Tachi ? I didn't feel your presence. Do you want me to leave ?" asked timidly Ahsoka. She always had difficulties to talk with the blonde woman, she respected her way too much. Even if she had understood that Siri was willing to be friend with her, she felt she was not worthy to speak with the Cold Queen like if she was like Anakin.

"No Ahsoka," Siri dried her eyes, "you can stay. Do you need something ?"

"I wanted to warn Master Kenobi that I'll leave with Master Yoda for the Gathering," informed the padawan.

"Aren't you a little old for such trial ?"

Ahsoka smiled, "I'll be the instructor this time."

"The younglings are lucky. I wished I had someone like you for my Gathering," commented the Jedi Master.

"Yours went bad ?"

"Oh not at all. But the padawan thought he had better things to do, so you can imagine what Yoda said," Siri chuckled a little thinking about her childhood.

"I didn't know," said Ahsoka with her usual timidity in front of Siri.

"Only a few talk about their childhood so how could you have ?"

"I guess..." Then, the Togruta dared to ask what her mind was asking, "Master Tachi, why were you crying ? Is this because of Obi-wan ?"

The blonde Jedi slowly rose, letting Ahsoka notice that she wasn't wearing the stunning dark blue robe, but a large green Jedi tunic, a simple black trouser and black boots, and she came next to her, staring at her sleeping husband. "It is about Obi-wan, but it's absolutely not because of him. I can't find a thing I coud blame him for." A lovely smile appeared on her lips, "I sometimes check during the night if he is still next to me in my bed because I feel my life became a dream thanks to Obi-wan, even with that war."

"He has that kind of power yes. I mean, when I'm fighting next to Master Kenobi, it seems like war is just a training session in the Jedi Temple."

"And fighting his old nemesis seemed a safe to do when you are Obi-wan Kenobi," added Siri thoughtful.

"Anakin told me about that Darth Maul. Such monster is too dangerous to let alive."

"This is not very Jedi-Like, Ahsoka," recalled Siri, "But I agree. Such thing did enough."

"So your sadness is caused by the late events?"

"Look at Obi-wan. He is always trying to help the Healers. They had agreed that only Obi-wan could reach Assajj's mind, so he is trying as much as he can. But every day, reality strikes him and he had to accept that there is a possibility for Ventress to stay like this forever. You were not here when he brought her back. I never saw him so sad, he feels she is here because he hadn't protected her."

"Obi-wan is always try to protect the other."

"Yes, but this time, he had to protect himself first because Maul and Oppress wanted _him_. The guilt in his heart is very strong, but he will have to realise it's misplaced. But he has to do it alone, and for the first time of my life, I cannot help my husband."

"It's not your fault either, Siri."

"I am the one who has to support him, to comfort him, I must be here when he needs me," tears were forming again in her blue eyes.

"Siri," Ahsoka took her hand gently, "I think he knows that."

"I think too but …," Siri cleaned her face a little with her sleeve, "He has to do so much. I can't stand seeing him desperate because he realises he can't change some of the things."

"Obi-wan is a great Jedi, but he can't change destiny."

"_If you only knew, young Ahsoka,"_ Siri kneeled in front of the wall of glass, "He can, and you know it. Look what Obi-wan did with the Order's philosophy about the attachment. He showed to the whole Jedi Council how much we had been wrong with our interpretation of love. What else will he change too ?"

"I … I don't know, Master," simply replied the padawan. Siri Tachi was right, if Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be the Chosen One, the Force seemed, every time Ahsoka checked, right behind Obi-wan Kenobi, encouraging him, supporting him, and thanking him. And she was sure every one felt that way around the auburn human. "I am sorry Siri, but I'm tired, it had been a long day."

"Alright, Ahsoka. Good night, and good luck for tomorrow."

"Good night Siri," and with those last words, Siri was once again alone in the warm darkness on the Healer Wing during the night, watching her husband sleeping in a terrible way on a hard medical bed. She decided to enter Ventress' room to check if everything was fine, even if she knew that Bant was not far in any case. First, she stopped next to Assajj, cautiously observing the pale head which wasn't showing any sign of pain, only peace and calm. But such observation wasn't really good, considering her coma. Ventress would probably not awake tonight. She then went behind her husband, caressing his auburn hair that she loved so much and gently rubbed his back, not wanting to awake him, but of course he did.

"Siri ?" asked Obi-wan without opening his eyes, recognising her touch.

"Yes it's me, love," replied the blonde woman, leaning to kiss him with a certain amount of seduction that would not make him resist. And of course, Obi-wan rose to deepen their tender kiss in this little medical chamber.

"How long have I been sleeping ?"

"Two hours I think," she looked a little guilty to have wake him up, "You need to rest a little more, I'm sorry, I didn't want to-"

"It's okay Siri," he caressed her left cheek with the back of his hand, "If I want to gather strength, I should be in a proper bed."

"Are you trying to bring me in your bed Master Kenobi ?" teased Siri, licking her teeth.

"Must I remind you that I've been in yours more than in mine ?"

"My bed is for two, not yours. And even if I like behind held very tightly against you," she pressed her beautiful body against his, "I'm sure you'll agree with me in saying that we sleep better in my bed."

Obi-wan crossed his arms behind her back to bring her even closer, and kissed her lovingly, "I agree, my dear wife."

"But you are going to stay in this dark room, watching her, right ?"

"I can hear her calling my name, I don't know how but I'm sure she will awake," replied Obi-wan.

"Alright then, I'm staying too. Someone needs to watch over you too, and who else than your wife ?" Obi-wan was about to protest, but Siri continued, "No but, Obi-wan. I'll sit in that armchair, I'll be fine."

"I know better than arguing with you."

"I like the fact that the famous Negotiator is speechless against his wife," she giggled a bit, "what would your fans say ?"

"If they knew, they would kill you out of jealousy," warned the auburn man.

"They can try, I have the Knight of the Force to protect me !"

Obi-wan laughed slightly, "The mighty Cold Queen is no longer able to protect herself ?"

"I am. But my husband is so much a show-off that he won't resist showing his skills with a lightsaber." She winked, "But I love him for that too."

"I'm not a show-off !"

"Of course you are not. I was just teasing, my modest husband."

"I love you Siri Kenobi."

"I love you too, Obi-wan Kenobi."

* * *

When Palpatine entered the main room of his Office, he found the young Jedi Knight Ferus Ollin looking through the huge window behind his desk. His face, impassive but focus, was reflecting on the window, and the Sith Lord knew something was bothering the boy.

"I thought I told you you didn't have to stay in the Office when I'm inside. You can check the docking bay, perhaps even see Aayla if you want to," stated Palpatine gently.

"Even if you don't really need protection, you can't blow your cover : if the Jedi knew that you're a Sith, you'll be arrested. So someone has to play the bodyguard," replied coldly the Jedi Knight.

"May I help you with something, Ferus ?"

"Yes my Lord, I believe you can. But first, I need to ask something."

"Then ask my friend."

"As I told you, the previous Sith apprentice Darth Maul has resurrected," started Ferus. "Was he _your_ apprentice ?"

Palpatine chuckled, "Yes he was. But he became too reckless for my plan so he seek the approbation of my master. Unfortunately, my master saw Maul as a useful tool and orchestred the invasion of Naboo using my name. Naboo is my native world, how could I wish to see it burn ?"

"Then if Darth Maul becomes a threat to your plan, today, will you go and stop him ?" asked Ferus.

"I will. But as you told me, Obi-wan Kenobi seemed to have dealt with the two Zabraack."

"They are not dead, I am sure you felt it as I did," informed Ferus, "this is why I'm telling you this : I will go hunting them. If I do not kill them, they would slain many Jedi in revenge."

Palpatine bowed his head to think about what Ferus was implying. He crossed his arms behind his back, he had thought of a new use for Darth Maul when he heard about his return. But sending Ferus after him would make the Jedi stronger in the darkside of the Force, considering his motivations. And Sidious needed a corrupted Ferus Ollin for his final move, so Maul would serve this cause, not the initial one. The Dark Lord of the Sith slowly raised his head and watched Ferus. Determination was indeed readable in those black eyes. Then Sidious with his true dark voice replied, "You may proceed then."

"Do you have any idea where they could be, my Lord ?"

"You should return to the witches of Dathomir, perhaps they could help you. But Voss seems a good start."

"_Another very dark planet ..." _thought Ferus, "Very well. I shall depart immediately."

"Ferus... Perhaps you could interrogate Darth Maul about my former master before ending his life."

"_Perhaps I'll keep such information for myself,"_ Ferus looked at the Sith Lord behind him with cautious eyes. Then simply walked pass the Chancellor and headed to the main door of Palpatine's office, "He will tell us everything he knows."

"Be mindful, Ferus. I have trained Darth Maul since he is a child, he will be a true challenge," warned Darth Sidious, even if he knew Ferus would not stop the Zabraack. He had felt it, the boy would come back, but it would be the task of the Dark Lord to neutralise Darth Maul.

"I'm never alone," said Ferus raisin his left hand, showing the glowing Sith holocron hung on the chain, "I'll come back."

Ferus passed the doors and finally let the Sith lord alone, lost in his mind, to admire the night in Coruscant. As usal, the Jedi met with Anakin Skywalker who had another appointment with the Chancellor, even if it seemed that the Chosen One could visit Palpatine whenever he wanted too.

"Going somewhere, Ferus ?"

"What about you, Anakin ? I heard that Grievous' fleet has done many damages in our rank. I wish we could stop that damn droid," countered Ferus.

"This is the purpose of my visit, I think the Chancellor should be aware of those late news," confirmed Anakin.

"He won't be pleased. Be careful, the mind of the Chancellor is not to play with today," warned the protector.

"War even reaches the wisest, unfortunately."

"What about Ventress' health ? Has she woken up ?"

"Not yet," said Skywalker.

"Too bad. She could give us precious information."

"I'm not sure," Anakin's anger was risen quickly, Ferus was not mistaken, "Obi-wan told us that she had been betrayed by Dooku, perhaps she doesn't know much. But anyway, I'll be delight to take her into custody."

"That would indeed be very wise," added Ferus, thinking about how much he could learn about Darth Tyrannus and perhaps Sidious' master, which identity remained unknown, even for Palpatine himself. Even if the master had been killed by Palpatine, the secrets the late sith could be holding appeared essential to Ferus' quest. And Sidious had been clear about it, they needed to discover the mystery of his master.

"I shouldn't make the Chancellor waiting. Good night Ferus."

"Good night Anakin." And then Ferus Ollin disappeared at the end of red and grey corridor.

It was now the turn of Anakin Skywalker to enter the famous Office of Chancellor Palpatine. The leader of the Republic was simply observing the night's traffic of Coruscant, waiting for his friend. Mental strength had always been a quality of the Chancellor, but tonight, Skywalker was only seeing fatigue on his friend's face. And the news he was bearing would not ease the old man.

"Ah Anakin, please have a sit," said the Chancellor noticing the Jedi Knight in his black robe, waiting at the entrance. Seconds later, the two men were sitting in front of each other, excitement was once again felt in the heart of the Dark Lord : how tempting it was to tell the young boy the whole truth and see his reaction about the true nature of his old mentor. Palpatine chuckled, "How are you, my young friend ?"

"I'm fine Chancellor. I'm just having some issue at being at the Temple this time."

"Is something wrong ?" asked Palpatine, his smile fading.

"I sometimes do not understand the Council's choices," confessed Anakin, embarrassed.

"Are you referring to Assajj Ventress ?"

"Yes, Chancellor."

"Well, I think that they are keeping her until her health is stable. It seems to be a good idea," stated Palpatine. "But I understand that many Jedi are reticent to her presence considering what she had done in this war. Perhaps she could be treated as with the Jedi as in a public hospital."

"exactly, Sir. In the Temple, security is not enough, what if she escapes ? I wish you could say something, I think she should be placed under clones' supervision."

"Do you want me to say a word to the Jedi ?" asked Palpatine.

"No no, we should not place you in a bad position with the Jedi Council. I know how difficult the discussions already are," replied Anakin. "But the Council should listen to the other Jedi, the majority do not want her inside our home."

"I am sure she would be deal with when she'll wake up," added the Sith Lord, "After all, hadn't she capital information for both the Jedi and the Republic ?"

"Indeed she has Sir."

"Do not worry, every one will play his part," reassured Palpatine. "But if you are not staying at the Temple, where do you spent your time ?"

Anakin laughed a bit red, "I didn't come here to speak about my free time, Chancellor." Now the young Jedi Knight became all the more serous, "I have the displeasure to announce that General Grievous' power is growing every moment. He has manage to win many battles due to brilliant strategy. War will clearly turn to his advantage if we do not act against the cyborg general."

"What does the Council propose to stop the many victories of Grievous ?"

"They will send a Member to stop him," replied Anakin, disapproval filling his voice.

"Should I understand that they didn't pick the right Jedi Master ?"

"Absolutely not. Sending Obi-wan is clearly the wisest choice."

"But ?" Palpatine already knew what would Anakin said.

"He barely returned from a horrible test, why can't they just let him rest," added Anakin. "I am free to go hunt for Grievous."

"I thought you had a schedule with Senator Amidala, and if I remember correctly, your presence is also requested by Admiral Yularen to check his flagship," recalled Palpatine. "It is as important as going after Grievous."

"General Grievous holds a special grudge against Obi-wan, the fight won't be easy."

"I'm sorry but, correct me if I'm wrong, many separatist leaders seemed to dislike your Master," commented the Sith Lord, nearly speaking for himself. Sidious admired Kenobi for being such a beacon of the light side, but he hated him for making the corruption of Skywalker that hard : but after all, the challenge was worthy. And somehow, Palpatine knew that Obi-wan Kenobi would stay his main enemy until the end.

Anakin chuckled, "It is simply admiration, or fear, perhaps both. Every one wants to take down the Negotiator. But they can try."

"As they are trying for the famous Hero with no Fear ?"

"Exactly. We are simply given the Separatist armies some … motivations," stated Anakin proudly.

"I wish I could see this conflict as simply as you do, Anakin." Palpatine slowly rose and invited the Jedi to follow him to the doors of his office, "now my young friend, I must inform our military intelligence about Grievous' victories, perhaps they will think about something."

"Excellent, you Excellency. I wish you a very good night," said Anakin before passing the doors, and looked one last time to his mentor.

"Good night Anakin."

* * *

The former sailor ship Of Count Dooku, now in possession of Ferus Ollin, slowly exited the hyperspace and headed to Dathomir's surface where the villages of the Nightsisters was known to be found. Ferus knew that this visit would be much easier than last time considering the mark he left : the poor three girls hadn't stood a chance against him, he hadn't wanted to kill them but they had attacked, he had simply defended himself. But strangely, the whole planet seemed extremely different than last time, and the Force seemed shattered in such place like if a battle had taken place in front of the mountain. After landing, putting his armor on, he discovered with disgust, when outside, dead corpses everywhere with pieces of CIS droids. They indeed fought. Ferus was astonished to witness such disaster : weren't the Nightsisters working with Dooku ? Weren't them the ones who brought Oppress to Dooku ? So why betray his allies ? Was it because of what Obi-wan told everyone about Dooku's betrayal with Ventress ? That was the only logical reason Ferus could think about.

The Jedi sighed, now he was likely alone in the middle of a destroyed field and no-one would be hear to answer his questions. At least, he was now aware that the witches would not bother the Jedi during this war. But something caught his attention, a presence in the Force he was not familiar with, and he knew he had to check. So Ferus Ollin, after unclipping his lightsaber, headed towards the main entrance of witches' village. On his way, he found another bodies of nightsisters, which number was strangely far greater than he had imagined but he realised after falling over a body, that some of the woman seemed dead far earlier before others : if some seemed to be dead since a week, others appeared to be lifeless since decades. What kind of power could bring back the dead ? Then it stroke him : Darth Maul had been brought back to his former self because of the Nightsister. It was now clear, considering that Savage Oppress had already been in such place, the Mother Tazlin was the only being capable of such thing ! If the darkside could offer such power, then hope for Aayla remained in the Jedi's heart.

"_And we will discover the technique, love"_ stated a gentle voice behind him. A voice Ferus knew very well and was pleased to hear it again. He truly had missed the dead Sith Lord.

"I know, I promised," replied Ferus turning back to watch the red Twi'lek in a black robe totally covering the upper part of her body, and only one leg. "I've missed you, Dia."

"_It's been only a week. I can only come out when you are all alone._"

"But you did come to protect me against Sidious," recalled the Jedi grinning.

"_There is always exceptions to the rules, Ferus_," said the red female coming closer. She leaned for kissing the Jedi Knight taking out his helmet, but Ferus lifted her in his arms to kiss her. "_Quite bold today."_

"I can let you go, if you want to," teased Ferus.

"_No no. I like when you know what you want," _shot back Dia.

"Ouch," Ferus knew the Twi'lek was referring to the constant conflicted love he was feeling for both Aayla and Dia. "If you were alive, things would be easier."

"_I was joking, Ferus. Being with you is enough, I won't ask you to do more."_

"I know, Dia," he kissed her again. Then he remembered what he saw before entering the village. "If Tazling was able to bring back the dead, do you think there is a pos-"

"_Do not fill your heart with foolish hopes, my Jedi. I am very much dead, you can't change that."_

"But if there is a way !"

"_Then what Ferus ?"_ The woman took Ferus' head in her hands, making him look straight in her yellow eyes, "_Things would be even more difficult for you. You would have to chose between me and her."_

"The choice has been made since months now," informed Ferus.

"_You are definitely not going to end your life with a Sith Lord. I thought we already talked about that. You are going to heal Aayla, and then, you will stay with her, because you love her and she is alive, because she actually is able to love you back._" The words were painful, but Ferus had to be reasoned. She won't let him dream of a live with a dead Twi'lek.

"When we met, you told me that you could be alive, if I wanted to. Look at you right now, can't I touch you," Ferus caressed her left cheek, "Can't I kiss you ?" He slowly kissed her neck, "You are alive, in my arms and I won't let be alone."

The Twi'lek moaned, passing a red hand in his dark and breathlessly added, "_You can't go after a power that could make you resurrect you, Ferus. It doesn't exist."_

"And yet, dead witches had been brought back to this world," recalled the Jedi.

"_You are too stubborn,"_ commented Dia.

"But you love me for that," he hugged her even more, "Believe when I say that if there is a way, I will do everything to bring you back in my life. But I promised to heal Aayla first."

"_Let's keep our attention on that quest then," _ordered Darth Vectious. She didn't want to tell the Jedi that his words had reached her dark heart and made her wish that there was such power, and also because she would never told him that when Aayla would be healed, she would disappeared. She was there to support him freely, she wanted him to be happy with Aayla : that was something it would always make her laugh, a Sith wanting the happiness of a Jedi...

"Well I guess, we will have to go to Voss now. The two horned warriors are not here, even if they obviously had been."

* * *

_Frustration … How could Savage Oppress be still standing and fighting her ? Hadn't Kenobi sliced the weapon in two ? So how could that beast remain that powerful ? She wasn't a weak Jedi, nor a simple bounty hunter, she had been trained in the dark arts by Count Dooku, she was Assajj Ventress ! Yet here she was, having trouble to overcome the yellow Zabraack in front of her, and Savage had only a simple lightsaber now. If the monster was lacking technique, he had still brute strength, and he was indeed using it very well._

_Enraged, Ventress jumped aboved Savage to cut him in two, but the single red blade intercepted the twin red ones at the perfect moment, creating a large opening in her defense. She braced herself for the incoming yellow fist charging at her pale head. The pain was very intense, but not unbearable so she quickly rose up, dashing at the Zabraack who was waiting dangerously. _

_Twirling in the air, Ventress appeared in front of Savage and unleashed all of her anger in her arms to kill her enemy. But somehow, the monster was blocking every move, but at least he was no more attacking her. Suddenly, after a loud sound of a wall crashed in piece, Savage dared to look at his brother fighting Kenobi behind Ventress : it was the opening she had been waiting for ! Oppress would be at last punished. Ventress didn't think twice and jumped above her foe to kick his head as hard as she could to knock him out but when her feet reached the yellow face, Savage merely moved an inch. When she landed on the ground, he looked at her with despise and sent his right foot in her torso, taking her breath away, and making her lose her weapons. She held her side painfully and waited for the next move and then, she saw the Zabraack extended his two arms, using the Force to send her flying into darkness. The last time she remembered was Kenobi calling her name and trying to reach her with the Force, without any success._

Ventress wake up brutally as if she had a nightmare, but she knew she simply lived her fight against Savage Oppress again. She was in sweat, and honestly, she was scared, not knowing where she was. But after a moment, she realised that there was no reason to be afraid considering how comfortable was her bed and the room, filled with medical instrument. Then she saw _him_, sleeping totally slumped on the end of her bed. She somehow recognized the warm atmosphere of the room and understood that she was in the Jedi Temple : it had been such a long time, but nothing had really change. The next question was a bit more alarming, if she was indeed healed by Jedi, it meant she had been captured so escaping would not be an easy task. Especially in this white clothes ! And where was her weapons ?

"Oh you are awake !" exclaimed a woman in the back of the room. Assajj couldn't see the woman, but she knew she meant no harm.

"I'm in the Jedi Temple, am I not ?" asked Ventress to confirm her thoughts.

"Indeed you are. Obi-wan brought you here," said the woman slowly rising and laying a gentle hand on Kenobi's head. "He had been watching you since a week, we should let him rest."

"I didn't know that the Cold Queen might actually care for her Jedi friends."

"I never thought you would be the one helping Obi-wan," shot back Siri.

"A day full of surprises, then," commented Assajj.

"Hum," started the blonde Jedi, "I know that he should be the one telling you this but, I think we both don't want to wake him up. You have two choices : you can stay here with us or you can get out of here quickly. I brought you your weapons, and some dark clothes with a black robe. I think it might suit you."

"In what galaxy did Kenobi think I would want to stay here ?" asked Ventress.

"Because he is the only one who still have faith in you. He believes that you have abandoned darkness and that we should give you a hand. After all, weren't you a Jedi before those dark times ?"

"Kenobi is a fool."

"Is he ?" demanded Siri.

Now that she thought about it, she was indeed alone, and darkness seemed to have nothing more to offer. So staying with the Jedi could be an option, well staying with Kenobi much more than with the whole Jedi Order. But that would mean to support that damn Skywalker and other cocky Jedi … No she couldn't live such life, forget what happened to her Master, how much alone she always had been. "Did he ask you to bring the clothes ?"

"Of course not. But during our little fights, I came to understand you. I know you will return to your life of a bounty hunter, well at least until the end of the war," said Siri still caressing Obi-wan's hair. "I want you to know that when everything is over, coming with the Jedi would still be an option."

"Why are you doing this for me ? I killed Jedi, I wanted to kill you every time we fought each other."

"And yet, you still haven't taken your lightsabers to strike me down," Siri paused, "I'm not doing it for you, even if I believe you deserve a second chance, I'm doing it for Obi-wan. He always struggles to see how much the darkness has reached the others because of the war, I want to support him, to show him that redemption is possible, that he is right to believe in the others, like you."

"You love him, don't you ?"

"With all my heart," confessed Siri.

Ventress slowly rose from her bed and started to put the tight black clothes Siri had brought. After a minute, Assajj was ready to go. "You have good tastes, for a Jedi," stated the Ratataki woman.

"Thank you, Assajj."

The former dark acolyte put her hood on her head, and before exiting her room, she looked at Obi-wan and Siri one last time, "You will keep an eye on him."

"Both eyes. Now go, I'll pretend I was asleep, but you must hurry. You will find your way out ?"

"I've been raised in those walls," Assajj grinned to the blonde Jedi Master, "Of course I'll find an exit. Well then, farewell Masters Kenobi."

Ventress had now disappeared letting Siri alone to stare at her sleeping husband who had just missed the departure of his new friend. Obi-wan's wife smiled widely thinking how much her husband was changing the whole galaxy : darkness would be erased for sure, as he had promised to the Force. She gently leaned to kiss his expose cheek and caressed his beard as moons were slowly disappearing, casting a soothing light of Obi-wan's face.

"I am proud of you, Obi-wan. I love you."

* * *

**Author Note : And here is the end of this little relaxing chapter. As you understood, the events of the season 5 of CW are starting, I will add some un-canons fight to make the story bigger, before going to the total un-cannon part of the story ;). So I'm warning you, the Revenge of the Sith is coming soon ( not too soon don't worry ). **

**Anyway, Ventress is back, and of course, she didn't stay with the Jedi, it would have been totally out of the character. Ferus is going a bit far in his relationship with Dia, but desire is part of the darkside right ? And I hope you will like the "wise moment" of Siri Kenobi :D.**

**So Next time : Ferus will be on Voss, Ahsoka will do the Gathering and Kenobi will go after Grievous. BRACE YOURSELF hahaha, next chapter would normally be upload next week. Until then, read and review as always !**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38 : Hunting

* * *

**Author : * sigh* I am terribly sorry for the time it took me to upload this chapter, but believe me, my studies do take a lot of time. A lot happened since last time, I have watched the end of the Season 5 of CW, and man, that was awesome ! I am kinda disappoint that CW is kinda finished, only additional episode would come out now. But it gives me now much more freedom for the clone wars. **

**Oh and be very careful, you should take note because this chapter is loooong and full of revelations for the future of the fiction ! So, enjoy the chapter, my dear readers ;)**

* * *

For once, a warm sun was rising on Coruscant, enlightening the so harmonious Jedi Temple and its gardens, towers and so famous walls, which was the home of the Jedi Order since centuries now. So it was in a very good mood, perhaps the first time since the beginning of the Clone Wars, that Ahsoka Tano headed to a landing platform where the shuttle awaited her, ready to take off for Illum, another sacred place for the Jedi. Her mission today was simple, but very honorific, she was in charge of the Gathering of six younglings : Petro, a human ; Katonni, a Tholothian Byph, an Ithoria Ganodi, a Rodian, Zatt, a Nautolan and Gungi, one of the few wookies in the Jedi Order. Inside the hangar, Ahsoka heard a few Jedi Knights talking about the new Jedi Starfighter, the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. The old Delta-7 starfighter was now a only a ghost in the Jedi Hangar, replaced by those new ships with customized colours, reflecting every Jedi's personality into a space battle.

"Ahsoka ?" called a female voice behind her. The young Togruta turned and watched Jedi Master Siri Tachi, or Kenobi if you knew the Jedi well enough, leaving three clones to come to her.

"Master," replied Ahsoka bowing, "how are you today ?"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka, thank you," Siri spotted the group of younglings near the shuttle behind Ahsoka and added with a smile, "So this is it, right?"

"Yes, they are waiting for me," said Anakin's apprentice grinning.

"I am sure they are all honored to be under the protection the Chosen One's apprentice," stated Siri with a wink.

"Anakin has that kind of reputation, yes."

"Do be too hard with yourself. You have become as popular as Anakin. And I'm not talking about the young men in this galaxy who would kill to touch you."

Ahsoka blushed, "You are exaggerating."

"Believe me. Every female Jedi should be aware of what the men thought about them, just to be cautious," commented Siri grinning.

"Well, I am sure you became a master in this matter, Siri," teased Ahsoka.

"Mmh, don't tell Obi-wan then. Even if _he _had a greatest reputation, with his beard and everything..."

"Don't worry, I always keep an eye on him, when he's around," informed Ahsoka grinning.

"Alright alright, don't make your younglings wait to long, Ahsoka Tano."

With those last words, and a tight embrace, Siri Tachi let the young female Togruta headed to her shuttle, which a minute after was already taking off for the icy planet of Illum. Siri sighed, she was once again alone : Obi-wan was hunting General Grievous, and Anakin was nowhere to be seen, probably with Padmé.

"_Obi-wan ..."_ When Siri thought about her husband, she couldn't help but worry for him. Dangerous times were ahead, if Obi-wan didn't defeat Grievous over Florum, it means that Ahsoka would be in a difficult situation, then Maul could also go to Florum, and Adi would …. perhaps die again. No, Obi-wan promised that Adi would not die, even if Grievous was not stopped today. She believed her husband and trusted him with her life, but Obi-wan was asking too much of himself. It was clear that Grievous would flee if Obi-wan tried to neutralised him. But recently, the greatest fear that Siri had for her husband was if Sidious decided that Obi-wan was too much interfering in his affair. Would Obi-wan come back alive ? And was Palpatine willing to take the risk to reveal himself to Obi-wan ? Probably not. She was simply worrying too much, as Garen Muln, a dear friend of the couple, kept telling her. But still … knowing Obi-wan looking for the Jedi Hunter in the deep space could prevent her to sleep.

Exiting the main hangar after noticing the shuttle of Ahsoka disappearing from sight, Siri walked slowly inside the corridors of the Temple, her head lost in her thought. Something was bothering her in the Force, she could put a name on what it was, but she felt tired. She decided to sit on one of the warm and cosy benches next to the corridor's windows. Surely being pregnant, and Anteres being already powerful in the Force, was taking some of her strength, but she rarely complained. How could she after all, Anteres was, with Obi-wan, the only thing she loved more than the Jedi and the Force itself. Siri rubbed her head, hoping that the headache would go away, and then, everything went blur.

"Mom are you okay _?" asked a boy with short blond hair going on his back, like Obi-wan did when he gave up his padawan haircut , and he had such eyes that Siri could not mistaken in the entire galaxy. Those eyes were Obi-wan's. She looked at the boy in front of her, he was about ten years old, perhaps younger, but it was incredible how much he look like his father, even if you could see some of her figure, only with blond hair. Her heart was literally melting, and she nearly cried, seeing how beautiful was her son. _

"Mom _?" asked again Anteres._

"Yes Anteres, I'm okay. I'm sorry I was just thinking,_" replied the Siri of the future, ten years later. It was disturbing seeing another Siri next to her but watching her older self-made her smile : she was about forty-three, and no white hairs. She would tease Obi-wan about that._

"I am so excited !_" continued Anteres, "_I'm going to see Coruscant, I'm going to see where you and Dad grew up !" _Siri noticed how much the smile of her son looked like her husband's._

"I can assure you that your home is far greater. Coruscant is only steel whereas Ceresta is heaven with its oceans, its colourful flora, even the Skymountains could shut the mouth of the Nubians. Trust me, my son._" _

"I should have known,_" replied Anteres grinning, "_after all, you choose our new home world._"_

_That was interesting, in the present Siri had no idea of a planet called Ceresta. And yet, in the future, she was the one proposing it as the new Jedi home... She had to do some research._

"I wish you could remember that fact, instead of complaining about the heat of Ceresta, Anteres Jinn Kenobi._" Siri smiled, Anteres seemed as capricious as she was in her youth._

"I got it, Mom,_" cut the young worries appeared on the young face of her son, something she wanted to erase quickly. The Siri of present and, obviously the future one, only tolerated happiness on his young face._

"Something is troubling you, my little Jedi ?_"_

"Yes. It's about Dad... I never see him so … anxious,_" confessed Anteres looking right into the eyes of Siri. "_Master Yoda told me that there is someone on Coruscant who hurt Dad. You think it is because of that person ?_"_

_The mother sighed, "_You remember the war of Thousand swords ?_"_

"The battle that ended the Clone Wars ?_" asked Anteres, "_Yes Mom. I've studied history of our Order, you know._" That was curious again, Siri didn't recall seeing such battle in Obi-wan's memory, and even if she couldn't remember everything, she was sure that battle never happened in the alternate life of Obi-wan._

_The old Siri chuckled to his son's humor, clearly something that he had learnt from both his parents, "_Then you must understand that there are things you haven't been told._"_

"I can guess why. Many Jedi died during the battle..._" Many ? Siri was disturbed, was the war of Thousand swords like Geonosis ?_

"Not only that. But we all fear that the Republic is in an even worse state than when we left,_" explained the older Siri._

"There was no other choice, Dad was right. The Republic decided that we weren't needed anymore,_" stated Anteres, smiling with all the love he had for his mother._

"You are about to discover that things were not as simple as your teachers told you..._"_

_This last sentence seemed to greatly confuse the boy, and Siri was trying to remember all the things she had heard, she was as shocked as Anteres. Then, four very young Jedi came behind her Anteres : two boys, a girl, and a very cute female Zeltron. They were all about Anteres' age._

"Ante' come on, we have reached Coruscant, you must come see the Republic fleet !"_ said a boy with very short black hair, and black eyes jumping on Anteres in excitement._

"Galen, please you are heavy !_" begged the son of Siri._

"You are coming with us ?_" asked a girl with straight black hair and stunning green eyes. The girl was very cute, and her behaviour with Anteres brought a smile on Siri's lips : Anteres seemed as popular as his father._

"Yes I am coming Tia ._" Anteres turned to back to look at his mother, "_You're coming ? I'm sure you miss such view and Dad will need you there, don't you think ?_"_

"I'm right behind you, Anteres._"_

_The older version of herself rose after checking something at the window, and Siri watched with horror the Republic fleet protecting the orbit of Coruscant : Seven Star Destroyers were here, dangerously waiting for any suspicious movements. Those ships make the Jedi shivered, they belonged to the Empire of Palpatine according to Obi-wan' past, so was Sidious still alive ?_

_Too many questions arrived in her mind, but she decided to follow the forty two or forty three year old Siri to the bridge of the ship. There she met with Master Shaak Ti, who looked as she didn't age at all next to a man with dark hair, blue eyes and a proud face. Then she saw him, at the end of the bridge, staring at the capital city of the Republic. She couldn't see his face yet, but she knew it was her husband : he looked so noble with a brown battle dress covering his legs, a beige tunic which was tightened on his forearms by brown protections, and he has a very distinguish brown collar armor. The material of the collar armor and the forearms protections intrigued her very much, it look like rich tissue, but it seemed very protective and not even heavy. Obi-wan turned to look at her when he sensed her coming. Siri's eyes widened, he also seemed to not have aged. Comparing to the man on Tatooine, this Obi-wan looked so much younger with his shorter hair slightly going backward in a very elegant way, a 3 days beard with a few white hairs, and only a few gray hairs in his still auburn hair. Obi-wan was so beautiful and he seemed happy and at peace. Nothing to compare with the overwhelmed man by his guilt and sorrow of Tatooine. But she still recognised the worry in his grey blue stunning eyes._

"There you are Master Kenobi, I tought you were still sleeping," _teased the older Obi-wan kissing his wife._

"Your son came to drag me here. _He_ is very eager to land," _replied her older version, emphasizing her reference to Anteres._

"No one of us really wanted to come," _confessed Obi-wan, "_but Chancellor Amidala must realise that they do need us. The confrontation is inevitable." _Since when Obi-wan referred Padmé as Amidala ? And why not Skywalker ?_

" Don't you want to see little Luke ?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what the boy had become," _answered Obi-wan._

"Don't worry, Anteres knows how to handle himself, and his little friend Galen will be here to tease, I am sure," _stated the mother._

_The man chuckled, "_I am so glad that our children could grow among Jedi, inside an incredible Jedi Temple."

"Temple ? It's more like an entire city now... I feel guilty to have let our little Satele on Ceresta," _said Siri, "_But Mace and Adi were pleased to take care of her" _Siri thanked the Force, her master would not die during that war, nor will Mace. But most of all, Obi-wan and she had a daughter ! _

But unfortunately, the world of Siri Kenobi became clear again, she found herself sitting in the bench inside the Jedi Temple. Her feelings were overwhelming her, she was so sad that her vision had not been longer, but so grateful to see her grow-up son and to discover the name of her daughter and that the future of the Jedi was safe.

"Master Tachi ?" asked the Jedi Knight Bultar Swan who seemed worried for the Council Member, sweating and heavily breathing.

"Y-yes, Knight Swan, I'm fine," replied Siri, shaking her head to regain composure. "I'm going to the Communication Room, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure ? I can accompany you i-"

"I'm fine, Bultar. I just had a vision, I must go," informed Siri, rising. "Thank you for your concern, and keep an eye on Master Muln for me on Kashyyyk, please."

Bultar Swan blushed but smiled, "I will Master Tachi."

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi was frustrated. His new fleet, bigger than in the past because he knew that Grievous had defeated him over Florum because of the greater number of starships. They have scan the entire system of Florum but there was no trace of the cyborg. And unfortunately, scanning constantly a system without finding anything was only touching the clones' motivations. He was now sure that Ahsoka had arrived on Illum, perhaps they had already left considering that the rotation of the icy planet was relatively short. So the battle would not be long to come, but how long again ?

"General !" called Cody.

"What is it, Cody ?"

"Your personal comlink is ringing for a moment," pointed the clone, "I think you should answer."

Obi-wan realised that he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the device, "Oh. Well Thank you, my friend. I'll be in my quarter."

"Aye Sir."

Obi-wan left quickly, and on his way, clicked on his wrist to receive the communication. A mini blue holo version of his wife appeared on his left hand, which as always brought a loving smile on his face. "You do now that it is clearly not the time, my dear wife."

"I know," she looked extremely happy to see him, or relieved, Obi-wan couldn't tell, "I have something to tell you, Obi-wan !"

Obi-wan resisted the urge to laugh at the enthusiasm of Siri, "Go ahead, I'm all hears."

"I had a vision ! Of the future ! Obi-wan, Anteres is sooooo beautiful ! And you and I are going to be-"

"Siri," the blonde Jedi was still speaking very fast, "I can understand everything," he laughed, he hadn't seen her since he told her that he wanted to love her freely.

Siri took a deep breath, "I think Anteres provoked the vision that I had about him."

"A vision or a premonition ?"asked the auburn man

"I know that the future is always in motion, but Obi-wan, everything looked so pure and bright. I think you might be able to see what Anteres showed me," explained Siri, "even if I'm not sure how he did that, I am positive he made me having a vision."

Obi-wan frowned, was his son already that strong in the Unifying Force ? "I knew that our son was very special," Siri smiled when she heard him say "our", "But this goes beyond my wishes."

"Well, isn't he the son of the Knight of the Force and the Cold Quenn ?" she grinned, "You should have seen him, he seemed so loved, and so pure -"

"GENERAL !" yelled Cody bursting into the Jedi's room, "We are under attack !"

"I'm coming, tell the ARCs to be ready, Grievous will likely try to board our ship," ordered Obi-wan, and then, he turned to watch his wife again, "I must go, I am needed. We'll talk about Anteres when I'll come back. Until then, tell my son to not forget to show the future to his father, okay ?"

Siri grinned, "He won't, after what I see, believe me. He and I love you very much."

"And I love you both," replied Obi-wan cutting the communication. Then the Jedi Master rushed to the main bridge of his ship where he witnessed a huge space battle, the _Invisible Hand_ right in front of his capital ship. He had been very right to take two more cruisers because now, he had the upper hand on Grievous. The question was now to know if the Jedi would simply wait for the cyborg to board his hangar or would he personally lead the assault to take Grievous' flagship. It was highly risky, considering that Grievous could flee away, with him trapped inside a Separatist cruiser. And Ahsoka would need his help, so he would wait : Jedi never strike first, always defending.

Passing the last doors, Obi-wan watched the message of a youngling asking for his help.

"General !" started a captain.

"I already know. We'll deal with Grievous first then we'll go to Florum," informed Obi-wan, "Are the ARCs ready ?"

"Yes, sir !" confirmed Cody running next to him.

"Very good, then tell them to capture the ship in front of us, at all cost."

"Why not the main ship, sir ?" asked Cody confused.

"Because it would be too heavily guarded. We simply need the plan of this kind of cruiser," explained the Jedi, "now go. Meet me in the hangar when you're done."

"Aye !" And the commander with orange stripes disappeared as quickly as he came.

A noisy sound that made the whole ship shaken brought Obi-wan into reality, he was in the middle of a space battle, he couldn't just sit in a room and wait. Nodding to the officer next to him, Obi-wan rushed to the main hangar of his flagship, _The Negotiator._ Clones were running everywhere, some of them were at his tail, ready to follow the Jedi in Hell if they had to, others were medical units going in every directions.

When Obi-wan crossed the heavy doors, he noticed the customized LAAT gunship of the ARC troopers waiting with Cody giving information to the nine brave soldiers with orange stripes on their armour and battle grey dress, with many weapons.

"General Kenobi !" saluted the leader of the little squad.

"Are your men ready, Salamander ?" asked Obi-wan to the clone in front of him with an orange dragon on his chest showing the sharp teeth of its jaw.

"We'll come back with that ship," nodded Salamander.

"We'll escort you. I'll draw Grievous out of his cruiser." Obi-wan saluted every clones and then, headed to his new red Eta-2 Interceptor with R4, eager to take off. "We are not going to do anything suicidal, Arfour, just escorting the gunship and then coming back immediately in the hangar, is that clear ?"

The red droid biped in amusement, knowing that the Jedi Master would never be as bold as his former apprentice.

"Don't act like you're not relieved. You dislike the space battle more than I," teased the man sitting and strapping in his seat. "Well, time to go. Green leader ?"

"Yes Red leader ?" asked a clone through com-link.

"Follow me, we are going in !"

Cody watched the cockpit of the Jedi Interceptor closed, and after a quick roll, Obi-wan Kenobi exited the hangar of his cruiser, followed by the ARC gunship, protected by at least twenty Republic Z-95. The Clone Commander chuckled, the Separatist would have a very unpleasant surprise soon.

* * *

Voss was an exotic and very beautiful planet to live on, the constant light casted by the sun made the whole ground glowing like it was gold, and even the flora had that kind of colour. The only problem was its population, the Voss were extremely reclusive, if not aggressive to strangers. And their ability to use the Force in their own way wasn't helping Ferus Ollin as his new ship, formerly Dooku's, landed. It would be difficult to hide his presence, so he would play the trick that Palpatine had taught him : if you could surprised your enemy, then they had to be afraid. The Sith armour that the Jedi Knight was wearing on his dangerous mission was clearly a gift in such situation. And somehow, he grew use to wear it, even if the power radiating for his outfit was still terrifying him. Playing with his lightsaber on his right hand, he waited for the female Voss he spotted minutes ago to come to meet him. As she was approaching, Ferus could almost see her shivering in fear, and her spirit seemed extremely shattered by her feelings. She stopped five meters away from him, and after bowing with great hesitation, she asked him why he was there.

Ferus observed the female a moment, the blue skin and the glowing nearly mechanic eyes were quite something. How could the Twi'lek be such amazing creature whereas the Voss could look so … unnatural ? "The darkside is present in this place, lead me to its source," ordered the armored man in his dark mechanic voice.

"But the only source of the darkness is right here, _my Lord,_" replied the Voss.

Ferus took a step forward, and didn't miss the fearful swallowing of the female, "You better obey me. There are plenty of your kind here, if you do not help me... Perhaps they will."

"Many had already died," said the blue creature, "being killed the monster in front of me or the one in the land won't be different." And with a defiant look, the female took off her white priest outfit, "Kill me then."

The Jedi Knight looked at the naked body in front of him, analyzing the golden stripped painted near her heart and going down, forming a star below the female's abdomen. He came closer, and the metallic claws of his left hand went to caress the golden star, "Why don't you value your life ?"

The breathing or the Voss became heavier, as if her belly was a sensitive spot but the question seemed to surprised the naked creature, "He killed my entire village, and used our technology to heal himself and his _brother. _I am alone."

"Even if the population of this planet is rather small, you are not alone, I can sense other Voss nearby," stated Ferus. "Show me the way, I'll kill the Zabraacks and then, I'll help you find a village."

"We do not seek vengeance..."

"Neither do I," said the man, "but they need to be stopped. They are not supposed to live."

"The Sith always had such a simple vision," commented the Voss with a sad smile.

Ferus didn't bother to tell her that he was a Jedi, because he had understood he was now more than a simple Jedi, but he was clearly not a Sith. "And yet, I didn't kill you when you refused to help me."

The Voss came closer and added, "I'll help you. But I ask something."

Ferus sighed, "What is it ?"

"The red one stole a holocron of my village. I want it back," the Voss smiled and pressing her body against the black suite with an obvious amount of seduction, "and if you help me, you'll get a reward."

"We shall see," only said the Jedi, nearly rolling his eyes under his helmet. Did his armour really attract the female ? Foolish creature …

The Voss stepped back, quickly put the white dress and her hood on, and started to walk near what Ferus thought to be a lake. The blue creature made a gesture to make him follow her into the land. His spirit was now aware of everything surrounding him, and he kept an eye on the Voss which honesty couldn't be trusted, but at least, he knew he was heading in the good direction as the dark presences grew stronger and stronger with each step he was taking. After fifteen minutes, Ferus arrived at the lake, only to discover that the lake wasn't moving at all.

"This is a sacred place. The crystal Lake," announced the Voss, "they are inside. We used that place to heal our wounded, and believe me, they would come out stronger than before."

"They lost limbs," recalled Ferus.

"It doesn't matter to this place. Flesh doesn't matter, only the spirit," explained the creature. "I'm not going inside again. I'll be waiting here."

"Don't go too far," ordered the Jedi.

"Be careful. You can get lost inside those walls, the Temple is a real labyrinth."

Ferus nodded and started walking on the unmoving lake to the hole in the middle of the green glowing surface. He sighed as he noticing large circular stairs going down, into the depth of the ground. Looking one last time where the Voss was waiting, Ferus jumped into the dark hole, gathering his power to stop the lethal fall. Seconds later, his feet touched the ground without any noise, as if he had just taken the stairs. At this moment, he saw the many dead bodies in the corridor, laying in horrible ways that only death could provoke, and not a natural death : murder... Marks of lightsabers were on the black mossy walls as well as on the bodies, revealing the atrocities of the carnage. Anger was rising in Ferus mind and heart... Maul and Savage would pay. Then, Ferus heard activity at the end of the dark corridor. He could hear painful screams and somehow talking … alone ? Did one of the brothers died ? After checking the Force, Ferus understood that only one of them was conscious. The armored man chuckled, this would make the task easier.

"_Be careful, they are still dangerous. And if Maul is the one standing, I recommand cautiousness,"_ warned Darth Vectious walking behind Ferus.

"I know," replied Ferus squeezing the hand coming inside his, "but I must succeed. The Jedi are suffering enough, we don't need a former Sith apprentice going on a killing rampage."

"_You are not only here to kill them, aren't you ?"_

Ferus turned his head to stare at the red Twi'lek, "Indeed. And perhaps the holocron would help us."

Dia closed her eyes, trying to learn something in the Force about the holocron held by Darth Maul, "_I'm not sure... but there is no spirit inside of it."_

"Do I detect jealousy Darth Vectious ?" teased Ferus, "you think I'll give you up for another spirit with more information ?"

"_Deceits are the ways of the Sith, young Jedi," _recalled the nearly alive female Sith.

"I'm no Sith."

"_Then I am not worried," _replied Dia grinning. "_You should really take that mask off. I can't play with you when it's on your head."_

Ferus noticed that Dia was sending him her excitement through the Force, "I am about to fight a Sith and you want to play... What a perfect timing," he laughed, but because of his mask, the laughed turned into a devilish chuckling. It was still surprising him.

"_Then I'll wait for you being in the ship for the real game," _she looked at him then very serious,_ "Don't die !" _And Ferus was now alone once again, a few meters away from another exhausting fight.

Gathering his strength, the Jedi took a long inspiration and started to go deeper in the darkness of the temple he was in. The voice of the Sith became louder and louder, he was very close : hiding his Force presence was now useless. Stopping at the corner, Ferus waited the perfect moment to show himself, because his enemy seemed occupy with something that the Jedi couldn't tell until he saw a body, also in a white priest tunic, fly in front of him and crash on the wall, dead because of the impact. The monster of the room on his left was screaming something about his pride of being trained by Darth Sidious so he deserved a proper recognition... So Darth Maul was the one awake and yelling about his pride. So typical of the Sith.

Ferus decided it was time, and took a step forward, revealing his armor under the green unnatural light of the room where Maul was, with Savage Oppress laying unconscious on a white altar : a strange mechanical arm had replaced the one he lost against Kenobi, and Ferus couldn't help but think about the body of the Voss when he looked at the new limb. What kind of power had this people ?

Darth Maul had stopped, he was observing him with his piercing yellow eyes, dressing in black tunic and a black battle dress with black glove and black boots. Thoses eyes ... Only sickness and brutality were emanated from them, nothing to compare with Dia's golden eyes which recalled the desire and complex beauty of the dead Sith Lord.

"We meet at last, Darth Maul," announced Ferus, dangerously walking around the Zabraack.

"And who might you be ?"

"It doesn't matter. _He_ sent me, and now … you are going to die," replied the Jedi igniting his white lightsaber.

The former Sith Lord wasn't stupid, he quickly understood that Darth Sidious was behind this attack, "I thought Dooku was his apprentice … But if _I _kill you, I'll take your place at his side."

"You have missed too many things after being slained by Kenobi," taunted Feru. The trick worked perfectly, Maul jumped at him, his red lightsaber ready to stab him. But Ferus had learnt many things with Darth Vectious, and his technic in Juyo, even if still very new, had been perfected each day. The fight would not go easy for both opponents.

Ferus blocked a blow that would have cut his head easily, and pressed on Darth Maul, always using vicious attacks more than his pure strength, as Juyo was intended to be used. But the monster in front of him was also a user of Juyo, and a better one so the Jedi knew he would have to go back on Niman to create a surprise. The Knight was pushing forward again, and sent his clawed left hand on the red face, causing Maul to hit a pillar of the room.

"You have been well trained, by clearly not by Darh Sidious," commented Maul, "What are you ?"

Ferus used the Force to choke Maul, lifting him in the air, "It doesn't matter," and then he send Maul against a nearby wall.

But the Zabraack rose again and chuckled, clearly enjoying the duel. He charged again with a scream of a beast and punched Ferus' right hand, causing the lightsaber to fly away from his grip. The Jedi's eyes widened under his helmet as he dodged the blows of the Sith Lord. But the man was also very trained in the martial arts so he kicked the legs of the Zabraack and attempted to pierce, with his right hand, the heart of the Zabraack but the claws only entered the flesh of Maul that the Sith jumped away, in pain.

Ferus didn't wait any time, he dashed at Maul, calling his lightsaber, he was determined to cut a limb or two but when the white blade came dangerously close to Maul's shoulder, another red blade came to life to save Maul : Savage Oppress was awaken, and that was clearly not good for Ferus.

"Surrender," Maul had called his weapon too, "we are two. You are no match for both of us."

Unfortunately, that was so very true. Ferus had only managed to survive against Maul, he couldn't fight the two of them, he was not as strong as Obi-wan. So the escape was clearly the best option, but he needed to find that damn holocron that …. was hanging at Savage's neck.

"I beg to differ !" yelled Ferus charging at Savage.

The second Zabraack was clearly less trained than Maul, and that was perfect : Savage made a terrible mistake that allow Ferus to cut the chain of the holocron and a horned of the yellow monster. Calling the artefact with the Force, the Jedi had now the only choice to defend himself, and to headed to the exit of the temple. He knew that he would have to use the so many corridors of the monument to escape. Forcepushing the two brothers, Ferus used to the Force to run as fast as he could into the darkness. In the same time, the Jedi started to destroy the walls to stop the monsters behind him with a clear intention to trap them inside the building forever.

After five long minutes of running, the young Knight arrived at the stairs of the crystal lake, he managed to survive this trial, even he didn't win : but it didn't matter, the holocron was enough, the identity of Palpatine's master wasn't really important to him, for the moment. But one day, he would have to understand the whole mystery about the Chancellor.

At last, fresh air ! He looked behind him and destroyed the stairs with a powerful blast of the Force, hoping that it would hold the Zabraack for a moment.

The female Voss quickly came at him, with worried eyes.

"You destroyed the Temple ?"

"It was the only way," replied coldly Ferus.

"But they can't stay on Voss !" the female seemed alarmed, "they are poisoning this planet !"

"You don't have to stay in this world," stated the Jedi.

"I'm a Voss ! This is where I belong," she was exasperate, "Do you have the holocron, at least ?"

"I have it," Ferus opened his left hand, revealing a cubic black stone with a glowing red heart. "The darkside of the Force is not really powerful inside that thing."

"Of course, we annihilated the spirit centuries ago, now only the teaching and knowledge remain," explained the Voss. "Please give it to me, it is my inheritance."

"What use do you have for such holocron ?"

"I'm its keeper, I do not use it."

"Its keeper," Ferus chuckled very darkly, "I guess it's mine then."

"Yo-" the Voss didn't finish her sentence as her head was separated from her body by a white burning blade.

The man in armored stared a moment at the lifeless body, and then, simply walked away in the direction of the solar ship, still waiting for him on the hill he had landed an hour ago. This mission wasn't a success, but he had learnt things, and his heart had somehow grew darker again … Ferus sighed, he needed to go back to the Jedi Temple, all of this darkness were influenced too much. Putting the holocron on the same chain than Dia's, Ferus allowed his mind to think about his true home, to think about his master, and about Aayla. He didn't realise until now, but he truly missed her … Perhaps she would be there for his return.

* * *

"Cody, General Grievous is behind us, open the hangar's gate, now !" ordered Obi-wan by com-link, avoiding the bullets of the droid starfighters escorting Grievous' personal starfighter. Screams of dead pilots were echoing in his com-link, but he had no choice : he would not fight Grievous in a space battle, there were too many ships.

The Jedi Master landed quickly around his own squadron and quickly joined Cody for the outcome, as many shuttles and droid gunships were landing immediately in the main hangar. Magnaguards were the first to come and waited for their master to arrive too. The cyborg exited his elegant starfighter chuckling and ordered a full attack against the clones of General Kenobi.

"Brace yourselves !" yelled Obi-wan, pulling three clones with the Force to prevent the rocket to kill them all.

Cody was already in the front line, as well as the captains of the _Negotiator._ They were outnumbered but reinforcements were already coming from the three others cruisers of the Republic : the plan of Obi-wan would work, well he hoped.

Grievous, like last time, was in a killing spree, no clones could hold him off. Limbs were cut so easily, necks were crushed by the claws of the droid. The massacre had to stop so Obi-wan took of his sleeveless robe, and stepped forward, in front of Grievous with all his droids behind him.

"Kenobi," said the cyborg with venom killing one last clone.

"You'll regret that," warned like in his old life Obi-wan as he charged.

Obi-wan's blade was clearly far more effective than last time, and Grievous found himself already in a saber lock with the Jedi Master : the four blades held by only one. Grievous cursed in frustration but manage to push the Jedi away, considering that his mechanic body was indeed giving him tremendous strength. But Kenobi was extremely agile and fast, he had already jumped above him and nearly cut one of his arms, like on Dromund Kaas. Grievous had learnt a lesson that day so the blue lightsaber collided with the two green ones. The Jedi was wide open, and the cyborg would not waste such opportunity to kill his nemesis, and as the two last sabers were moving down Kenobi's chest, the Jedi Forcepushed violently the General of the Droid Army against a gunship, which shattered in many pieces because of the power of the Jedi. Grievous yelled in pain, even with a droid body, the power of Kenobi did a lot of damages.

"Surrender General, and your life will be spared," counseled Obi-wan in a low-guard stance that the cybord identified as the Form VI, Niman.

"Never !" yelled Grievous rushing at the Jedi who made a cartwheel on his right to dodge the angry cyborg. The Council Member was once again behind his enemy and with a deadly accuracy, Obi-wan cut the articulation of Grievous' left knee. The cyborg yelled as he fell on the ground, cautiously watching the clones surrounding him, ready to fire at any moment. But the cyborg was used to fight on only one leg, he quickly rose and jumped in the middle of the group of clones, killing everyone around him. Clones were screaming as Obi-wan looked in shock the massacre. How could such thing still be fighting ? He wanted to neutralise Grievous to bring him back to Coruscant, but to achieve such goal, Obi-wan would have to cut every limbs of the cyborg. The Jedi sighed heavily as he jumped above the clones and landed between Grievous and a trooper still alive on the ground.

"This isn't over, Kenobi !" screamed Grievous as he punched the Jedi in the face with all his strength, causing his nemesis to fall on his knees. The cyborg thought about finishing the Jedi but Commander Cody started to open fire, obliging the cyborg to flee away. He quickly headed to his starfighter but watched in horror the ship being pushed on the other side of the hangar. Grievous understood that Kenobi had already recovered and that he was on his tail : he had no choice, he entered the shuttle of his magnaguard and take off immediately, abandoning his droids soldiers. It didn't matter, they were only material, but the defeat was hard to accept.

Obi-wan pulled calmly his lightsaber back on his belt, knowing that the last droids would easily be dealt with. His plan had failed today, but Grievous had not seen everything.

"Salamander ?" asked the auburn Jedi on his com-link.

"Yes, sir ?"

"Where are you ?"

"We are coming back, sir. We captured the plans and I'm ready to make the Separatist ship blow," informed the ARC captain.

"Any loss ?" Obi-wan had always valued the lives of his clones, and the ARC troopers were even more important.

"None, sir. The mission is a complete success." And then, Obi-wan heard a loud sound. Without looking at the Separatist fleet, the Jedi knew that one of the main ships had exploded. At least that part of the plan had worked.

"Good job, come back home now." Obi-wan called Cody to follow him near the abandoned starfighter of General Grievous.

"She is very nice," commented the clone commander.

"Unfortunately we can't keep it," joked Obi-wan already tapping on his com-link. Then Honda Ohnaka appeared of the wrist of the Jedi.

"Kenobi ?! Well, what a pleasant surprise, but wait ! How did ya get my personal com-link ?" asked the pirate.

"Hello Honda. I heard you won a very special slave a few hours ago," stated Obi-wan.

The pirate seemed surprised at first, but grinned, "Well I can't hide anything from my favourite Jedi," he laughed. "Ya want the padawan back ? The price would be very expensive."

"Oh I believe we can do some business," replied the Jedi, showing Grievous' ship to Hondo. "I heard you liked rare ship, and I know you lost Dooku's. What about the one of Grievous ?"

The smile on Hondo couldn't grew bigger, "I like ya, Kenobi. Normally, it wouldn't be enough, but hey, you didn't lost my system to the crazy droid. Deal !"

Obi-wan grinned, "It would have been too bad to lost your base, right ? I'll come get Ahsoka in ten minutes, be ready."

"It always a pleasure to do business with a Jedi," commented Honda laughing out loud, ending the communication.

"Can we trust him, sir ?" asked Cody.

"Hondo is a pirate but an old friend. And he would kill for this ship," replied Obi-wan grinning. "Come with me, we'll prepare the shuttle. And Cody ?"

"Yes sir ?"

"Congratulations for today, we won an important battle today."

"I only did my job, General Kenobi," replied the clone with a proud smile. How could he understand that this battle was the key to many disaster in the past ? But Kenobi managed to smile today, after this fight and what Siri wanted to told him about Anteres, the future didn't look so dark after all.

* * *

**Author Note : And that's it ! I hope you'll excuse me for the time it took me to write that chapter, but I'm sure it was worth the wait.  
I hope you'll like the vision, and yes, you understood correctly, Obi-wan and Siri will have a daughter too, but she won't be Anteres' twin. Considering that the son of Obi-wan will be older than Luke, Satele Kenobi will be younger. And as you can see, Galen Marek will be a good friend of little Ante'.  
And Ferus, * sigh * Ferus … Darkness is slowly reaching his heart. What is inside the new holocron ?**

**Next time : Obi-wan will come back to the Jedi Temple, he will also see the wonderful future, and so his reaction will be detailed. Siri will take many resolutions concerning her son, and will search about the unknown planet Cerasta.  
I'm gonna write about Padmé and Anakin, I feel I haven't write a lot about the couple (even if the fiction is about Siri and Obi-wan). Aayla will be with Ferus too, and well, things will not be easy as before. **

**So in a way, a transition chapter. But don't worry, Maul and Savage VS Obi-wan and Adi will come VERY soon.**

**As Always, read over and over, and review :)**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39 : Demon within

* * *

**Author Note : Thank for the last four reviews for the previous chapter, I'm glad you liked it even if it was the lesser read chapter, I hope I'll do better with this one. Anyway, let's just stop complaining and start with the new chapter :)**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Count Dooku knew, by only looking at the garden of his palace in Sorenno, that his Master would contact him in a moment. The communication wasn't one of the routine ones in which he had to listen to Sidious' plans about the war, the upcoming conversation with the Sith Lord would be about Ferus Ollin, Dooku was sure of it. If at the beginning, the former Jedi had been worried about the rising darkness around the young Jedi Knight, he was now very thankful because he didn't have any difficulty to hide his own apprentice, Malorum. The boy had made exceptional progress, no wonder why Palpatine chose him as an Inquisitor in Byss.

Without even turning back, the mighty Count Dooku felt the boy he was training since months coming at the end of the stairs, patiently waiting on his knee.

"What is it, Malorum ?" asked the elder one.

"We are receiving an urgent communication, my Lord. It is coming from _him_," replied Malorum with respect.

"I'll be in my sanctuary. Return to your training, you have waisted enough times."

"Yes, my Lord." The young man rose, waited for his Master to walk in front of him before disappearing in a dark corridor leading to the large secret arena which had become his only room since his arrival on Sorenno.

Dooku, followed by two magnaguards, had taken a corridor on the left, then after a few stairs, arrived at what seemed to be a dead-end, but by using the Force, a wall slowly disappeared in the ground, revealing a wide dark chamber with a rich grey carpet nearly covering the entire floor of the secret room. Tyrannus was spending every meditation time in this place to never be disturb and simply because the darkside was at its climax.  
Sitting cross legged, he waited for the holo version of his master to appear.

"Lord Tyrannus," said Sidious, as Dooku slightly bowed his head.

"What is thy bidding, my Master ?"

"An old presence had come back in our world. It had been very busy whereas you nearly vanished from my sight," stated angrily Palpatine.

"I am doing what I've asked to. General Grievous is trained every day, he will be ready."

"And yet, he failed to take the Florum's system," recalled the Dark Lord.

"Florum isn't of any use for us, Master," explained Dooku, "but the General had been severely punished."

"Good," commented Sidious with his dark voice. "If Grievous cannot do what I am asking, I'll find a new replacement."

"Jedi Knight Ollin ?"

Palpatine chuckled under his hood, "No, Lord Tyrannus. Ferus Ollin is not ready yet... But Darth Maul maybe is."

"He is just a ghost of the past," shot back Dooku thinking how much he hated the Zabraack for killing his dear apprentice, Qui-Gon.

"He will come to us."

"It will be his undoing," said the former Jedi.

"I will deal with him, personally."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Be patient, my apprentice. Soon the war will be over, and the Republic will fall."

"What about the Jedi ?" asked the Count.

"They will be destroyed …" Palpatine chuckled.

"You really think Skywalker would go that far ?"

"Skywalker is merely a tool. If he does not join us, another will take his place at our side," explained the Dark Lord with a sadistic smile.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Do not wait too long to contact me, Lord Tyrannus," and after this last warning, Palpatine cut the transmission with his apprentice, and headed to the library of his private apartment where Ferus had been since hours now.

The young man had come back alive from his confrontation with Maul, as Sidious had expected, and he had returned with another holocron, much to the Sith Lord's surprise. His desire to heal Aayla Secura had become such a dark obsession in the boy's mind that he had nearly but willfully fall to the darkside. Sidious couldn't sometimes believe how much lucky he had been all his life : first Darth Plagueis had found him and taught him everything, then a stupid and naïve girl helped him to become the Chancellor even if he would have become the Republic's leader anyway, and now, the Jedi had offered him two perfect candidates. Ferus had never been part of the plan, but his ties with Skywalker were the last key to his success. Whoever Skywalker or Ferus joined him, Palpatine was winning.

Escaping his dark thought, Palpatine entered the black room where the Jedi was sitting in the violet circular couch, staring at the new holocron, opened and revealing white lines and others geometric figures. The holocron had no real importance, Sidious didn't care about a map, but it would drive Ferus crazy. The boy would follow this map to discover whatever there was to find.

"Have you figured what stars system this holocron was showing ?" asked the Chancellor.

"It seems to be the Colu system," replied Ferus, he went on, pointing the end of a thick white line, "And this would be Clak'dor VII."

"Your instincts serve you well, Ferus," commented Sidious with his true voice that he no longer needed to hide, "I never heard about a Byth Sith Lord. But I do not know everything in this world."

Of course, that was once again a lie. He knew that the master of Plagueis was a Byth. So Ferus would soon learn more about Darth Tenebrous, and then about Plagueis. Everything was proceeding as Palpatine had forseen.

"Unfortunately, I can't go immediately. The Jedi Council has requested my presence," informed Ferus annoyed.

"Yes I know. Informed the Jedi about Voss, without telling them that _you _were there."

"My Lord ?"

"They are expecting you to give a report. Voss will cover your … secret missions," recalled Sidious with a smile.

"You are right. Thank you, my Lord." The man sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"You are more than capable of reporting to the Jedi Council, my friend." Palpatine chuckled, remembering how much Ferus was looking like his younger self, "Besides, I heard that Jedi Knight Secura came back from Malastare this morning."

"I know... I'm afraid she might discover what I have become," confessed the Jedi.

"Use my teachings, Ferus, and no-one will suspect you."

The Jedi Knight nodded as he was rising. If Palpatine managed to hide his true identity to the Jedi Order, then he would also be able to do so. The young man bowed, thanking the Chancellor and immediately left, taking the red and white speeder parked in Palpatine's private hangar. Once again, it was a warm sunny day, so being stuck in the traffic wasn't really a bother, but being late at a Council meeting was clearly not a good idea to start the day. A smile appeared on Ollin's lips as he remembered his former master telling him that the "old folks in the mighty tower" had to learn to wait just a little. Being late was probably what Siri was doing the best, even if since she was with Obi-wan, she had learnt to follow one rule or two... Well, except the rule of attachment that she quickly changed.

After thirty minutes, Ferus entered the Jedi Council chamber, running and boldly interrupting Aayla's report to the Jedi Masters. The man bowed to excuse his behaviour, but his former Master as well as Aayla understood that he wasn't ashamed of anything.

"Continue, Knight Secura," ordered Plo Koon with his warm voice.

"Actually, I was finished. I was about to say that there were no major casualties in our rank, and the Dugs will stay in the Republic," replied Aayla, still looking to the man she loved. Three months had passed since she saw him, and he seemed so … dark ? The war had greater effects on Ferus, but darkness had a too dangerous hold on the man near the door. She wanted to cry, she felt so guilty to have left him alone. His mission was one of the most important and yet, she couldn't have been here to support me, and now, his mind was clouded and hiding from her. Even his heart seemed … unreachable.

"Knight Ollin," called strictly Mace Windu, "we are waiting for you."

Ferus came next to Aayla but didn't suppress a loudly sigh, "Everything is fine, the Chancellor is in complete safety."

Siri arched an eyebrow, "What about the attack during his meeting three days ago ?"

"The attack ?" repeated Ferus, "A bold woman had nearly thrown a fruit at Palpatine's face and you call it an attack ? I'm sorry, from my point of view, this is a simple insubordination."

"And where is the woman now ?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi through holocommunication.

A dark shadow was cast on Ferus's face, "She had been arrested then taken back home. We cannot take someone in jail simply because he or she doesn't agree with Palpatine's politics." That was a huge lie, and if Sidious hadn't trained Ferus, all the Jedi would have felt it. The woman was dead. He had killed her in a pure moment of anger : when the fruit came very close to the Sith's face, Ferus burned it with his green lightsaber and had jumped on the rebel. Guards had come to protect the Chancellor who had decided to continue his speech, giving Ferus the opportunity to take the woman away. There, at the end of a dark street, the woman had lost the hand that had thrown the fruit, and then, Ferus chocked her to death. Rebellion was not to be allowed.

"Agree with you, the Council does," stated Yoda. "But telling us everything, you do not."

Ferus smiled, "Yes Master Yoda. We have reports of an attack of Voss, twenty hours ago. An entire village had been destroyed, leaving no survivors, but we found lighsabers' marks everywhere and the Republic Intelligence managed to hack the security systems. I have in my possession the holorecord of the massacre." Immediately, a small device emerged from the center of the room in which Ferus put the small holorecord. All of the Jedi could witness Darth Maul and Savage fighting against a black armored man inside the Temple. Shock and surprise were too easily read on their face, which caused Ferus to darkly smile. Sidious' plan was quite brilliant : by revealing the dark alternate version of himself, he would be able to go in planets where Jedi were patrolling. Now the hunt would begin.

"Darth Maul seemed to have recover all of his former strength," commented Obi-wan noticing that the Zabraack had the same clothes than when he killed Qui-Gon. "I will go after him. I must finish what I have done."

"I will go with you Obi-wan," informed Adi," I already lost a dear friend because of that monster, I won't stay here letting him to kill you too."

"I can handle them, Master Galia."

"I _am_ coming," replied sternly the former master of Siri who nodded to Obi-wan, telling him that it was no use to argue right now.

"And what about the third one ?" asked Kit Fisto.

"We never saw him before," said Ferus," this is why Palpatine wanted you to see the holo."

"He is fighting the Sith, perhaps he is an ally," added Eeth Koth.

"But still his fighting is quite aggressive," commented Mace, "we need to find that one."

"I will do it," suggested Aayla. Ferus nearly laughed.

"Your fleet needs you, Jedi Secura," recalled Yoda. "Until we stop Darth Maul, going after this mysterious fighter, impossible it would be. Relay on the Republic forces, we have to."

Obi-wan had stayed silent since the other members of the Council had started to observe the new warrior. So the darkside had also made his move... The auburn Jedi knew that things would be different than last time, but he never saw such armor in his entire life, even if it was very similar to Vader's. And Yoda asked them not to go ? Maul was indeed the first priority, but the new fighter could give them precious information about Sidious, clues that Obi-wan needed to reveal Palpatine's true identity... The Jedi clenched his fists in frustration.

"What about General Grievous' escape ? Does Palpatine have any information in this matter ?" Windu asked Ferus in a serious tone.

"No Master," Ferus replied looking to Obi-wan, "However, the Chancellor is very grateful to Master Kenobi to have stopped the cyborg's rampage. And the Republic Intelligence is still working on the ship's data that you gave. I'm sure we'll find precious information."

"Do not assume anything, Ferus," warned Yoda, a green finger on his lips.

"Yes Master, of course."

"We called you for another reason, Ferus," stated Siri.

Ferus was confused, he was used to such meeting, so why that one would be different, "I'm all ears, Master."

"You have been protecting the Chancellor for nearly an entire year," stated his former master, "The Council wants to replace you, if you'd like to, of course." Deep inside, Siri wished that Ferus would accept such offer, but she knew the man in front of her, he had grown used to being near Palpatine : he had become graver, and yes, darker. But the war had that effect on everyone.

"We are aware that you personally trained the Red Guards, and that Palpatine would likely accept to stop being protected all the time," explained Shaak Ti. "You have done a wonderful job, Ferus."

"You really think this is a wise idea ?" asked boldly Ferus, "the Red Guards may be well trained, they are not Jedi. I can sense things before them, and for the Chancellor's security, this is a clear advantage. This mission is tiring of course, but I won't run away from my duty, even if this war lasts forever."

"Another Jedi, we could send," suggested Yoda.

"I know perfectly the Chancellor's behaviour, he tolerates me because we are friends." Ferus started to be annoyed, "Palpatine does not see me as a protector, that is why he had accepted."

Windu sighed, "We do agree with you on this point, Ferus. But you also deserves some rest."

"I'll rest when the war ends," promised the young Jedi in black clothes.

"Very well, we are not forcing you," added Windu, closing the debate. "You are free to go, the meeting is over."

The two Jedi Knights bowed, and quickly went out of the room, taking the elevator. But today, Mace Windu watched with surprise every member of the Jedi Council keeping silence, still in their iconic chair, as they already knew the conversation wasn't over.

"You don't need to come with me chasing Darth Maul, Adi," repeated Obi-wan.

"I know that you don't really need my help, Obi-wan, you managed to stop the two of them last time. But such battle would probably be one of your darkest, you will need support, you will need someone to keep you in the right path," replied Adi, concerned.

"Trusting Obi-wan to stay in the light, I do, Master Galia," added Yoda.

"I do too, Master. But the darkness will reach your heart Obi-wan," Adi nearly had tears in her blue eyes, "Grief, pain, sorrow … Tell me you didn't feel all of this last time. We lost Qui-Gon because of Maul, I want to be next to you this time. Siri would have been a better choice, of course, but your wife is pregnant."

Obi-wan sighed, the Tholotian Jedi had understood him too well. She had been there for him when Qui-Gin passed away, she had behaved like a mother caring for his child, and today, she wasn't acting different. He looked at her, with a thankful smile, "Maul and Savage are monster, it won't be easy."

Adi smiled too, "I won't be in your way, Obi-wan."

"I am more concerned about Palpatine's influence on the boy," stated Saesse Tinn. "His presence is much darker than before the beginning of his mission."

"That proves us that the darkside is indeed surrounding the Chancellor," confirmed Shaak Ti.

"The dark force is to be very close to Palpatine then," said Quinlan. "Because the darkside is also surrounding Ferus. We must find someone that the two are constantly seeing."

"I am … worried," confessed Siri shyly, playing with her thumbs. "Ferus has always been a good padawan, always following the light, focusing on helping the others. That boy still exists in the man who was standing in front of me, but I feel so much darkness... It pains me to send him back to Palpatine."

"I'm also concerned," confessed Shaak Ti, "he never had such dark eyes. And I agree with Siri, I wanted to take Ferus as my padawan, he was radiating light. But, knowing Ferus, we must have faith in him. He won't disappoint us, I am sure."

Siri was surprised, Shaak Ti never confessed that to her. Did Ferus knew that too ? Perhaps Shaak Ti would have been a better master for him...

"_You are a great master, my love. And Ferus knows that," _said the voice of her husband through their love bond. "We must also figure a solution about Anteres' birth," Obi-wan had this question on his mind for days now.

"What do you mean, Obi-wan ?" asked Quinlan.

"Nearly the entire Jedi Order knows that Siri and I are together. They all know that attachment will be officially allowed after the end of war but a child is at a different level."

"An idea, you have Master Obi-wan ?"

"I think Siri will have to give birth to our son not inside the Jedi Temple," stated Obi-wan.

"Why ?" asked Plo Koon. "Your child is the symbol of our change, it's logical that Anteres should be born here."

"That would make us arrogant," answered Siri. "We are not above the rule."

"So you are going to tell every one that Anteres is not your child ?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi. "I'm a father, and believe me, you won't have the strength to tell such lie."

"Do you really think that the press will miss such event ?" added Siri, gently, "The people's trust in the Jedi Order is shaking, what will happen if they saw my current state ?"

"You have managed very well so far," commented Eeth Koth, "Hiding your body behind heavy robes is not easy, but it's a brilliant strategy."

"When it will become to obvious, I will go to Stewjon," confessed Siri. That was a surprise, even for Obi-wan who didn't know such resolution. "Obi-wan's family will protect me. We will tell the people that I am on a mission, and then I'll come back with Anteres. He would be a Force sensitive child that I brought in the Temple."

"Are you sure ?" asked her husband.

"The Force is telling me that Anteres should be born on Stewjon, I don't know why."

"Agree with Master Tachi, I do," said Yoda abruptly, "Official the change of our philosophy, it is not. Trust your instincts, you shall Siri."

The Grandmaster had spoken. Every one understood that the decision had been made, and that the meeting was now over, they were free to return to their own occupation. Siri didn't wait any second, and left the first, quickly follow by Obi-wan who gave a reassuring look to his fellow Jedi : they had to keep faith in Siri, if she had this idea, it was the best to come up with.

* * *

Padmé had finished helping Dormé to clean the table, after the Senator and her husband had taken a generous breakfast. Such rare moment, supposed to be so usual for every couple, had brought warm feelings and relief to the two humans : they had missed such atmosphere, far way from the war, the politics and the Jedi. When she returned to the main living room of her rich apartment, Padmé caught Anakin staring at Coruscant, on the balcony, lost in his thought. The Jedi warrior had appeared again, worried for things Padmé couldn't really put a name on until Anakin would speak about those things. And sometimes, it took what felt like ages.

"Anakin ?" called the brunette. Of course the Jedi wouldn't answer immediately, or he, once again, didn't hear her. So she came next to him, pulling him in a warm hug, and put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "What is wrong Ani ?"

Anakin embraced her gently, but sighed heavily, "I feel weak, Padmé."

"Weak ?" She looked quite confused

"I am supposed to bring balance to the Force, to stop that war... I am supposed to act like the Chosen One and yet, I haven't done anything."

"Anakin, you are the Hero With No Fear. You are a great Jedi, you can't deny that," she comforted him.

"They don't trust me enough. They all rely on Obi-wan," said Anakin with a little hint of jealousy.

"And he relies on you, my love," replied Padmé smiling proudly but her words didn't seem to reach her husband.

"Even Ahsoka had asked Obi-wan when she was in trouble. I should the one she called, I'm her master."

"Obi-wan was chasing Grievous in the same system she had been captured. Don't be too severe to yourself Anakin. Ahsoka would have called anyone, it's just that Obi-wan was here."

"But," the Jedi frowned, "Obi-wan is always where people need him to be. My confidence in my power is shaking ..."

"Obi-wan had already told you that you were stronger than him. He is proud of you, but, like me, he thinks you are asking too much of yourself. Be patient Anakin," the Senator took the head of the man in her hands, "And I don't need you to be all powerful. I just want you next to me, until the end."

"What if something happens to Obi-wan ? Or to Ahsoka ? Or to you ? I won't forgive myself if I couldn't prevent such thing because of my lack of power."

"Listen to you Anakin ! Obi-wan is your master, he can handle himself. And Ahsoka is a great Jedi, she had the perfect master," she rose on her toes to kiss him, "and don't worry, you will always be here to protect me."

"I will always worry for the one I care about, Padmé ..." shot back Skywalker looking in her black eyes. "I won't be like the other Jedi, being hypocrite about being able to let go."

"Hypocrite ? And what about the project to change the rule of attachment you told me about ?"

"The Jedi Council had only agreed to announce it after the war's end. But I'm sure they will find another excuse when we will have peace."

"You really think Obi-wan will break his promise ?" Somehow, deep inside, Padmé knew that Anakin could be right, Obi-wan had argued with the Council for more than a month about that. But if Anakin's master had managed so far, the rule would be change.

"Why are we always talking about Obi-wan ..." sighed Anakin. "You see my point. Obi-wan is the symbol of the Jedi Order, the perfect Jedi. I will always live in his shadow."

"Don't listen to the media and the press. You underestimate yourself !"

"Because I am not powerful enough … I know I need to be stronger to make this kriffing war stop, Padmé ! Obi-wan alone is not enough, too many enemies are after him. What if he was killed ? The Republic would lose so easily. I need to be stronger than him, so they can all rely on me now."

Padmé stepped back. She was extremely concerned by the words Anakin just said, and moreover, what was the dark burning flame in his blue eyes ? Lust ? Anakin had always wanted to be strong, to protect the other, did that make him powerhungry ? Like … Palpatine ? Did she have to talk with Obi-wan about that ? Or perhaps Siri ? Clearly not with either of them, Obi-wan would be saddened by Anakin's behaviour, and Siri … Well Padmé had understood long ago that Siri had an unexplained grudge against Anakin. She was hiding it very well, but the blonde Jedi had always cautiously keep a certain distance with the Hero With No Fear, and honestly, Padmé didn't really want to know why.

"Anakin, the Jedi don't need to be stronger. If we only rely on strength, peace will never be achieved. We should learn to listen to each other, this is why that war had started months ago," explained Padmé, "I thought that you understood that."

"You haven't seen all the horrors of this war, Padmé," Anakin's voice had somehow turned deeper and darker, "Power is the only way to win this war. If we destroy Dooku and Grievous, it would nearly be over, but to do so... I need more strength."

"Sometimes, I think this war would never end," commented Padmé.

"I will end it, I promise you."

* * *

"Siri, wait for Force's sake !" asked Obi-wan running after his wife until she finally stopped at the entrance of the Jedi Archives. There were so much questions on his mind, and Siri was clearly playing with him. The blonde Jedi turned her head at his direction and offered him a ver teasing smile, as she had expected him to follow her. Without saying a word, she entered the famous place that gathered all the knowledge that the Jedi were protecting since centuries, and furtively took a seat.

"Enough of the little game," Obi-wan tried to be serious, but he could refrain himself from chuckling at her teasing sapphire eyes. "Why did you bring me here ?"

"I've done a lot of research since my vision," explained Siri. "Apparently, the Jedi Order would leave Coruscant, as you suggested months ago, and settled on a planet called Ceresta." Obi-wan frowned, an odd feeling overwhelming him, "But after two days, I found nothing in the Jedi Archives … This is frustrating."

Obi-wan nearly laughed, "Reminds me of Kamino."

"Indeed," stated Siri, "I now understand what you felt in your former life. Please tell me you know where this "Ceresta" is."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. But the name is … familiar, I might say," confessed Obi-wan.

"Have you been there with Qui-Gon ?"

"No. I remembered every mission with my master, Ceresta was clearly not one of them."

Siri sighed, "A dead end, then."

"Even Dex couldn't help you ?" asked Obi-wan remembering how much the Besallik knew about the galaxy.

"I wish he could have. And you don't imagine how many times Jocasta Nu told me I was looking for a dead star ..."

"Oh I think I can," Obi-wan winked, "be patient, I'm sure everything will become clear soon."

Siri smiled at Obi-wan's wisdom as she nodded and rose, stealing a quick kiss in the middle of the Archives, "We better go. Jocasta would love to tell us that this place is not for romance."

"I'd love watch Madam Nu scold you."

"Funny, Kenobi," said Siri in her teasing way, "Tell me then, ô mighty Jedi Master, why does the name of Ceresta seem familiar to my husband ?"

"I really have no idea, my dear wife. But perhaps is it linked to your unexpected wish to return to Stewjon ?"

Siri's eyes widened, "Force why haven't I think about that ?" She took his hand and laid it on her belly, "I really hope that our son become as clever as you are, Obi-wan."

"Considering both his parents, we will be idiot compare to-"

_Seven Star Destroyers were ahead of the ship from which Obi-wan was staring at Coruscant. He couldn't really see everything because many things were blurred, but those ships couldn't be mistaken. He had watched them scanning the surface of Tatooine too many times. He tried to look around him, but his head refused to turn : the Force would not let him see his surrounding._

"Are you alright Master ?"_ asked a female Togruta that could only be a older version of Ahsoka. Obi-wan smiled, at least she had stayed in the Order with them._

"I am worried, Ahsoka. We left that place many years ago and I truly fear what we are going to encounter,_" replied his own voice, even if Obi-wan hadn't really said any words._

"_He_ will be here," _stated Ahsoka in warning tone._

"I know, Ahsoka. But he will be a fool to attack us."

"You mean to attack you, again, right ?" _Ahsoka actually laughed, "_You became so much stronger since we are on Ceresta."_ Ceresta … So the Jedi Order really lived on that planet._

"So have you, Ahsoka,_" recalled his voice, as his right hand was laid on Ahsoka's left shoulder. Obi-wan noticed how much different was his new outfit : distinguished brown __vambraces_ _on which was engraved the Jedi symbol, with beige sleeve. He wanted to see the whole outfit, but he simply he couldn't move.  
_

"I must prepare now, Master. Besides, Anteres and Siri are coming,_" and the Togruta disappeared. A second later, a young boy with short blond hair going on his forehead ran into Obi-wan. Only a blind would not have recognized Anteres Kenobi : grey blue eyes, blond hair as his mother, and some of her figure, but he was clearly looking like his father. Siri was indeed very honest when she had told him how much beautiful was their son._

"Dad, hurry up ! General Cody is waiting for us in the hangar !"_ the excitement of his son was radiating in the Force, and Obi-wan felt all his worries disappear in an instant. And the Jedi __Master was pleased to hear that Cody had followed him in his adventure. "_Mom is coming. I'll join Galen in the shuttle, now. We'll be waiting for you, Dad."

_Obi-wan chuckled, but the vision started to become darked, losing its accuracy, and before it ended, he was allowed to stare at his wife, older than now, but still so beautiful and proud. Age had been very kind to her, and he wanted to know if he had aged as on Tatooine or not._

But before he could think about looking at his reflect, he was in the Jedi Archives again, with Siri looking at him, concerned.

"Love ?" asked simply the blonde woman.

The auburn Jedi was simply at loss of words, tears were forming on his eyes, "I-"

"You saw him, right ?" Siri smiled taking his hand, "Anteres showed it, didn't he?" Obi-wan nodded. "Do you think that all Jedi's children will be stronger ? I mean, Luke was very powerful in the Force as a newborn, and Anteres, as well as little Galen, seemed to have greater power than other children."

"I don't really know, Siri. But it's logical. I don't know what will happen, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make this futur become true," said Obi-wan with a determination that could hold a Rancor in his cage.

Siri kissed his hand lovingly, "We will do it, together."

* * *

Aayla had wanted to walk outside the Temple, to enjoy the warm sun on her blue stunning skin, so naturally Ferus had followed her. They were now standing above the training fields where younglings were sparring against each other, and such view had always eased the Twi'lek when Ferus was away, protecting the Chancellor. He, on the contrary, had his back turned at the younglings, looking at the city in front of him, with all of its speeders always travelling on the planet. She had understood that looking at children would now always bring pain in his heart, but she could never erase the sadness when he was acting that way. Hadn't she told him that being together was enough for her ? Even if she could become pregnant, she would have the same speech with him. But he had become stubborn with this war, he would never give up that guilt that he, according to him, needed to do his duty no matter what. He wanted to see his failure each time he saw her, just to remind him to keep going, to keep fighting.

"You have become distant with the Council, haven't you Ferus ?" she dared to ask the forbidden question.

"Not really. But I don't always understand them. They think they had understood the war from their warm and cosy tower," explained Ferus, "they only see the battles, never the darker aspects of the conflict, the one that corrupts the mind of our people."

"Are you referring to Palpatine's political discourse ?"

"Yes, Aayla," this time, he looked at her, "The Jedi had lost the trust of the people, I fear it would only go worse. Do you really think that winning the war would be enough ?" Aayla shook her head in negation, "You are right. One day, we would be cast aside, and the Republic will fall. We are the keepers of the peace, but what if we are protecting a rebellious galaxy ?"

"What do you mean, Ferus ?"

"Unfortunately, the government will have to stay strong. Democracy have failed, we just have to watch this war to understand that."

Ferus was right, the Republic was corrupt, it would end one day anyway, "Are you suggesting to take control of the Republic ? To create an … empire ?"

"No, Aayla. We need to recreate the Republic, with the Separatist, it is the only way. We must work together, perhaps destroying our Senate to build another one, free of any assumption and corruption."

"You just said that democracy is doomed," pointed Aayla, relieved to hear that Ferus still believed in the people.

"It is. But government had always been at peace after a conflict. You just erased everything only to build a new life," Ferus caressed her left cheek, "and I hoped that you will see such day."

She immediately took his hand, "You'll better be with me Ferus Ollin. Because if you die before me, even such day would be full of regrets."

Ferus sadly smiled, he knew that to achieve his goal, death could take him away. But Force how much he had missed her, his last link to the light : the Jedi Temple felt so empty now, his home was only the Sith armor he had to disguise himself, but _she_ was his light. She would live for him, because, even if he loved her, he had understood that her world was not his anymore. He had betrayed the light, betrayed his master and his friend, but it didn't matter because she would be healed, she would live a better life. Perhaps one day, she would understand his actions, but he would be dead long ago.

"If by dying, I can save you, I will never hesitate, Aayla," he dared to come closer, his lips brushing hers.

"You don't need to save me, Ferus. Nothing matters when you are with me," and she sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. He had missed the cool her body, the innocence of her mind and the pure love of her heart. When she was in his arms, the darkness that had reached his heart seemed to fade away, as if he could become that wrongfully admired Jedi Knight, praised by all students and the others Knight. Ferus sniggered in his mind thinking how much the Jedi had been wrong about many things : no one would have suspected him to fall, but he did. And he would do it again and again if he could save Aayla by doing so.

"I've missed you so much," complained Ferus, after separating his lips with Aayla's and pulling her in a loving embrace.

"I feel complete now," replied the female Jedi Knight. "Whenever I'm not between your arms, I feel so cold, so empty. But now... everything seems almost perfect."

"Almost ?" Ferus would have laughed if Aayla had been joking.

"But even right now, you seemed so far away. Your heart had become graver, sadder and dry. I feel so guilty not being able to help you, Ferus." He wanted to say something, but she went on, "Your heart is filled of worries for me, and yes … fears. I promised you that I will come back from every battlefield Ferus, you need to stop worrying. Please." She was crying, and that pained him so much, "If you don't stop, I will never be able to bring you back. I can feel it, Ferus. Every time we see each other, I'm bringing you back to your former self, the one that was shinning so bright in the Force. But it becomes more and more difficult as you are slowly but surely falling in the dark. Is my love not powerful enough to keep you away from all of this darkness ?"

How could he answer to such question ? He had willingly given up the light to save her, not matter what would happen to him. Was she reproaching him such choice ? And why her words were so painful to hear, after all, he knew all of that. Why couldn't she simply accept what he was doing ?

"Of course it is, Aayla but-"

"There is no but, Ferus," tears were still running on her blue face, "you are losing yourself. I can't bear it anymore. I love you Ferus, I won't let you fall in the dark without doing something."

"Hey," he took her chin, "it is not your fault, okay ? I know what I am doing. Trust me."

Her eyes widened a little as she noticed, and Ferus as well, that his voice had become darker, "I won't let you go down a path I can't follow. You must stay with me, I can't live without you." And she burried her head in his chest to cry even more.

It was so painful to see her like this, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell her, not now. Others would tell her. But he wasn't ashamed of what he was doing, it was for the best : he had to fix his failure, he couldn't bare to see it. Aayla would be healed. The question was now to know if _he_ could be. Could he come back ? Could he give up what had become his new life ? For now … It was impossible, Ferus knew it : the light was too much painful whereas the dark had welcomed him like a lover. He knew it was foolish, but the light had nothing more to offer, only the dark would save Aayla, he didn't care if he couldn't save himself ….

* * *

**Author Note : Well, I had a very hard time to write about Ferus' feeling, I hope you will enjoy it. As you can see, several characters in this story had become symbol of the darkside or the lightside of the Force. And of course Palpatine is the one using temptation. Ferus seemed really corrupted now, and he had accepted it, so now Sidious will play with the Chosen One. Obi-wan always has a hard time, right ? :/ **

**Ah yes, I hope you won't be bothered with Ferus going after Darth Plagueis, because believe me, he will ;) I know that George Lucas never really talk about the dark Lord so I'm excited to write about him hahaha.**

**Next time : as you probably guessed, Adi and Obi-wan VS Maul and Savage on Florum ! (It will be very different from in the canon).  
I'm going to develop a little about Dooku's relationship with his apprentice Malorum and Anakin will go to Palpatine during a meeting with the Loyal Comittee.  
To put it simple : A huge fight, a little of politics, and a good amount of the darkside of the Force. **

**I hoped you appreciated this peaceful chapter, please read over and over and of course review :D.**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40 : Revival

* * *

Floruum was a world known for its piracy since decades. Many battles occurred on this planet, and many bands had taken advantage of the ruins to build fortress and to get a hold on precious military weapons. Coming to such place was indeed a clever idea for his plan : Maul would need many soldiers and military technology to increase his power in this galaxy at war. He had to be heard everywhere, and especially on Coruscant where his master was patiently preparing his final moves. Thinking that Dooku was the one helping Sidious was infuriating, but such anger and hate were useful, as his master had taught him.

"Brother", called Savage, his now official apprentice, "Twelve ships are headed."

"Let them capture us," ordered Maul. "The lure of gain will rally them to us."

As the red Zabraack had predicted, the larger ship used its tractor beam to pull them in the main hangar where dozen of Weekay were waiting, grinning. The scanner had detected many valuable goods that they would not give up. And if their leader, Hondo Honaka, wasn't aware of such luxury, they would only gain more benefits. Darth Maul told his brother to wait in the shadow for the pirates, and when they would notice the goods in the ship, the two Sith would negotiate. He would prefer not to kill the entire crew of the ship, it would make him a threat to the whole fleet, and even if stealing an armed pirate ship could serve him well, Maul needed men more than material. Eight Weekay finally found the promising chests filled with gold, weapons, and other enjoyable things, causing the whole group to cheer up and yell in joy : they were rich.

But then, the two Sith came out of the shadow as two red blade appeared, blocking every bolts the pirates were shooting at them. Dealing with that kind of scum was clearly a joke for a Sith Lord, so the eight men quickly dropped their weapons as one of them was lifted in the air, his throat held mysteriously by a overwhelming yet dangerous force.

"Do you want to live ?" asked Darth Maul with a threatening voice.

"Y-yes very much," replied the weekay, fear too easily read in his eyes.

Maul released the pirate as Savage walked behind him, opening another chest and announced "We will make you rich."

"Your skills and talents could serve us well," stated Maul, "The choice is yours."

"What kind of Jedi are ya ?" asked the one who seconds earlier couldn't breath.

"We are not Jedi !" corrected Maul insulted, "We are Lords … Crime Lords."

"We work for Hondo," recalled the bold one, "Ya will have to pay us really well to get us betray him."

"Money is of no object for men like us," explained the Sith, "You will have all that you desire, and more... if you pledge yourselves to me."

"My my … I'm tiring of working for Hondo anyway. I'll call some boys and see if they join us," said finally the weekay with a smile.

Everything was proceeding as Maul had foreseen.

Five minutes later, Darth Maul and Savage were in the bridge on the ship that had pulled the cargo they had stolen. Twelve lieutenants were now present, representing the crew of each protecting ships above Floruum. Using mindtricks on them was clearly not necessary, the two brothers were already terrifying the whole group of pirates in front of them because they knew, in a mere moment, that they could all die.

"I am certain Captain Hondo would never throw in with you," said one weekay in the left, looking at his comrades.

"Hondo's base will soon be ours, and he will not survive this," warned Maul coming closer to the pirates, "Unless he embraces the same choice I give you now."

The one that had called the other lieutenant quickly replied that he was in, but Maul had to wait a few seconds before hearing other positive replies to his question. Soon nearly the entire group of lieutenants were ready to follow him. Only two of them had refused : the one in the left that had loudly pronounced his hesitation, and another small one in the back.

"I'm not sure," said the foolish one, throwing a holocommunicator, "Let's see what Hondo has to say about that !"

The small device had landed at Maul's feet causing all the pirates to come closer in circle to watch their leader appeared in a blue light. Savage had taken a step forward, warning them to not come any closer or they would suffer consequences.

"Ten of your lieutenants have joined me," stated Maul with satisfaction.

Hondo Honaka's face was surprisingly unreadable, "Traitors … Scums !" He acted despair as he put his arms up, "I am so proud... but so betrayed."

Savage brought the two rebellious lieutenants on their knees in front of his brother, making sure that this Hondo was seeing them.

Maul ignited his red lightsaber and announced "There is a penalty for resistance." And then, the two bowing weekay lost their head, causing the other pirates to yell insults, even Hondo seemed shocked by such violence.

But the leader would not run away, a quality that Maul had always enjoyed.

"Let me warn you," stated Hondo rising, in dangerous tone, "You are not the first lasersword wielding maniac I have to deal with. And Hondo has survived _every_ time !"

So war was declared, Maul's satisfaction was clearly felt in the Force as he replied in the same way, "We shall see."

* * *

In another system of the huge galaxy, Obi-wan Kenobi had decided to meditate in the cockpit as the shuttle had entered the hyperspace. He didn't need to manoeuvre it anymore until they reached Floruum. Unfortunately, he had too much in his mind since the last night : he had to imagine every possibilities. For example, what if Hondo could stop Maul ? Obi-wan had protected Floruum from Grievous so the base wasn't damaged. But if Maul defeated the pirate, he would get a much more powerful group than last time. This time, they would have to be quick and use stealth, they couldn't just show up in the middle of the battle. But most of all, he had to protect Adi. Siri hadn't said anything at their departure, but Obi-wan knew his wife better than anyone, well perhaps Adi knew Siri as he did. Bringing Adi's dead body would haunt the blonde Jedi for years, and Obi-wan really didn't want her to experience what he lived when Qui-Gon died.

"You are thinking loudly, Obi-wan," warned Master Galia.

"I'm sorry," replied the auburn man.

She looked at him with her blue eyes full of wisdom and kindness, "If you worry too much for my skin, how could you possibly save yours ?" A hint of humor was detected in her voice, but it didn't have the effect that she intended to.

"You have heard the reports. You know what they are capable of, it's only natural to worry about you."

"And here comes the mighty Jedi protector of the Jedi Order," Adi sighed heavily, "You know it don't you ?" She paused as she took his hand, "If by giving my life, I can save yours, then I will never hesitate."

"I'm not asking you that, Master Galia," he didn't want her to think in such way. His life wasn't more important than hers, she was needed as he was, perhaps more.

"I made promises Obi-wan," told the Tholothian Jedi. "I promised to Qui-Gon at his funeral that I will look upon you as if you were my apprentice. I promised him that you will never be hurt again and never alone." She laughed lightly, "It seems that you never really needed me."

"That's not true !" corrected the man, "When he died, you were there. You were the one telling me that I had to continue, that I had a duty to Anakin. That as a Knight, I couldn't let my emotions take the best of me. Today, Anakin and I are what we are thanks to you, Adi."

"Be honest a minute, Obi-wan," replied the woman with a kind voice, "Anakin is a great Jedi because of your work. He only forgets that too often."

Obi-wan didn't want to argue about that so he decided to change the subject, "What about the other promises then ?"

"When you came back from Naboo, Siri's heart had nearly broken. She had always struggled to keep the promise you and her made about your feelings, and when she saw you so vulnerable, she wanted to leave everything behind to comfort you. But Siri is a clever woman, so she asked me to look upon you too, as she knew she had no right, at such time, to help you in the way she wanted to. This is why she asked the Council to infiltrate the slavers under cover." Adi looked in the deep space, "you should have seen her when she came back. She was so proud of you about Anakin and the great master you had become. I think it's the first time she left really conflicted : she was relieved to see that you had healed, but sad to understand that she had not been here for you. She had always loved you."

"I never stopped loving her too," confessed Obi-wan. "But she needs you more than you could admit. So please, don't do anything too heroic. I will bring us home no matter what."

Adi was about to differ, telling him about her duty as a Jedi Master and everything, but the shuttle exited the hyperspace, revealing the yellow planet. She had expected at least a squadron of ship but nothing was standing between them and the world ahead. That wasn't good.

"So you know this Hondo ?" asked Adi.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Obi-wan amused, and the young man tapped a few buttons on the computer which engaged immediately a communication with the famous leader in his seat with two female weekay "Greetings Hondo."

"Greetings ? What have you brought to my world Kenobi ?" asked the pirate. Master Galia couldn't suppress a smile seeing the interaction between the two men, "What are those tattooed crazies ? They convinced half of my men to betray me !"

"They are Sith, Hondo."

"Well, are you here to help me ?" asked Hondo, avoiding a shot, "For old time sake ?"

"We are here to arrest the Sith, Hondo. Not your men," commented Obi-wan not wanting to say anything about Hondo's conception of "old time".

"That's enough for me," someone yelled loudly behind Hondo, and a massive explosion was heard. "They have broken our walls, hurry !" And the communication ended.

"Are you ready ?" demanded Adi Galia taking the control of the ship.

"Let's finish what I started years ago," replied Obi-wan in a grave voice.

The shuttle quickly entered the atmosphere of the pirates' world, only to find a disastrous battle on the ground, the base smoking and already in ruins. Adi was looking for a landing spot between all of this mess but then, two ships were chasing them. Fortunately for the Jedi, Master Galia was a well-trained pilot, and with the help of the Force, they would hold against the fighters. But a shuttle was clearly not designed for air-combat, the fight would not last long, she only hoped that they would land... "easily". Skimming the ground, the woman started to shoot at many walls in hope to stop their chasers, but they knew their planet better than she did. Suddenly, the computer of the shuttle started to biped and lights were flashing, it could only mean one thing : rockets ! Obi-wan hadn't said a word, but he quickly fastened his belt, and nodded to his fellow Jedi. They braced theirselves and the unavoidable rocket hit one of the three wings. Galia yelled in pain as the controller of the ship turned brutally and the shuttle started to whirl dangerously. She would have laugh at Obi-wan's calm but now was clearly not the time.

Finally, the Republic ship crashed inside the main tower of the pirates' base, stopping the vehicle immediately and offering the Jedi a way inside, between the flames. Adi didn't wait a minute, she rose from her seat, relieved that none of them was hurt but Obi-wan wasn't moving.

"Come on Obi-" she stopped. She caught what the man had spotted. Right in front of her, she could see, through the cockpit, a man fighting with an electrostaff against the two brothers. She had understood that Hondo was the one attacking the Sith in the middle of this round and large room, where a seat and a desk could be noticeable at the back, in the shadow. Obi-wan then rose and used the Force to send the cockpit's window flying forward, nearly crashing against Maul and Oppress. By such brilliant and powerful move, he had given time for Hondo to catch his breath. A second later, Kenobi had already jumped next to Honaka, followed by Master Galia.

"I told you we will deal with the Sith," recalled Obi-wan.

"Well, you Jedi like to take their time," Hondo laughed trying to hide his relief, "Do not kill them. I want them alive."

"Fortunately, we also want them alive," commented Adi winking, causing Hondo to blush.

"Go now," warned Obi-wan with a dangerous calm. She, for the first time, looked at a man ready to fight his greatest enemy. His eyes, which were only radiating of compassion and serenity, were now filled with determination and focus. She shivered but she was glad such look was not for her...

Then a large piece of metal was sent at them, missing them but bringing her back into reality, as she watched Darth Maul and Savage Oppress slowly marched toward them.

"Throwing in with pirates, now ?" said Obi-wan to taunt the Sith, "Oh how the mighty Sith have fallen..."

Adi Galia barely had the time to smile at his words because Maul was already jumping at them, leaving his brother behind. The moves of the Sith were filled with anger and pure hate, but they were extremely accurate and powerful so Adi had the only choice to dodge or block the blows. Obi-wan's slashes, on the contrary, were so fluent and elegant, but as deadly as Maul's. The auburn man had already created an opening in Maul's defense so Adi stepped forward, only to be stopped by Savage Oppress' single blade. Once again, Adi thanked Obi-wan to have cut the saberstaff because she wasn't really used to such weapon, but the yellow Zabraack hadn't repaired his lightsaber. What an arrogant fool. The Sith's strategy was rather evident, Maul would go on Obi-wan while Savage would have to deal with her, and for the moment, they have managed so far because she couldn't see her friend anymore.

She wasn't afraid of fighting alone, she had seen worse, but her opponent was extremely strong, as a beast chasing a prey. She felt the claws of the darkside coming closer around her but she was not afraid : the Force was her ally since ages, and would always be. Suddenly, the woman in a back-flip sent her feet in Savage's head, causing the Sith to fall on the ground. She was about to deliver a deadly blow but a piece of the roof detached and nearly fell on the opponents if they hadn't jumped away. Taking the opportunity to catch her breath, she finally noticed that Obi-wan was driving Maul back to his brother : he intended to fight them both in the same time, as he told her before. Once again, Kenobi was deadly calm during his fight, and that was obviously disturbing, more infuriating, the red Sith.

"Now... I have plans Kenobi !" confessed Maul, pointing his nemesis with his lightsaber, "And you will not stand in my way this time !"

Obi-wan didn't reply, he simply waited for Maul to come at him, and taking advantage of any errors the Sith would do to end this fight, like every user of Soresu would do. But hesitation remained in his mind. Should he have pushed forward ? Should he have used Ataru to quickly kill Maul and then fight against Savage ? The plan was to go back next to Adi to protect her, but it was taking too much time. He couldn't hesitate ! He didn't have the right to simply wait for her death : he had already witnessed it once, and it had been extremely painful so what would Siri feel ?  
He was right, if the fight was taking too long, then he would have to take the lead. He kicked Maul in his stomach to push him closer to the two other fighters, and then, took the stance of Ataru. The Sith had already seen Obi-wan fighting in such form, and it had been terrific. Fear was starting to overwhelmed his heart, unable to control it anymore, but his hate for the human was stronger so he would not fall in despair ! In a blink, Kenobi was twirling around, the blue blade becoming only an unstoppable blue storm that Maul struggled to block. Each time the red blade came to stop the blue one, Obi-wan had already jumped elsewhere and attacked in a different angle, pushing Maul at his limits. Then, a warning was clearly sent in the Force as Obi-wan pierced the black battle dress of his opponent who couldn't believe he was not hurt. Angry, the Zabraack decided to step away in order to ease his mind and to breath again, but then, he understood in a stupor that he had his back against his brother's. They were surrounded by the two Jedi. Maul, growled in rage, stretched out his left leg to kick Obi-wan in the chest.  
The Jedi Master was stopped dead because of the pain, which brought intense satisfaction to the Sith warrior, but before he could kill his opponent, another, much larger than the previous, piece of the roof nearly collapsed on every fighter who all had jumped elsewhere. Unfortunately, Obi-wan had been separated from Adi once again, and the woman was now cornered by the debris. Such situation caught the attention of the auburn man, because Savage could use the environment at his advantage to kill her … again. But before doing anything, Maul had come in front of him, locking his red blade against Obi-wan's.

"You are sweating in fear, Kenobi," commented Maul sniggering. Apparently, the horror was easily read on the Jedi's face. And it was growing worse because Adi tried to hit Savage in his knee, and it of course had no effect. Such indifference on Savage's face could freeze anyone's blood, and then, the yellow monster extended both his arms, using all of his power to sent Adi flying into a destroyed wall.

* * *

As he had been informed earlier in this morning, Anakin had an appointment with the Chancellor about the new situation on Onderon, after the departure of his padawan, and the retreat of the Separatist. At last one good new for this day ! He couldn't have stay in the Temple, waiting for Obi-wan to come back, in one piece or injured : he never had been patient anyway. So he had truly welcomed the military meeting with Palpatine, even he had wanted to bring Ahsoka with him, but she said she had to meet with the Senator boy newly re-elected. But was Anakin really in position to criticize ? He had married another Senator, older than him, in secret, so how could he warn Ahsoka about the politician ? And he would sound too much like Obi-wan.

Opening the cockpit after landing the Jedi speeder that he used to travel from the Temple, Anakin straightened his dark robe and headed calmly inside the Executive Building of the Republic where was the famous office of the Chancellor. After passing many columns, Anakin acknowledged Sly Moore who told him that Palpatine was waiting for him, and hurried until he reached the grey durasteel doors. After passing them, he was surprised to see twelve Senators of the Loyalist committee, discussing with Palpatine about many things, and Ferus hidden in the shadow, a black hood covering his head. Anakin smiled, he was sure that only Palpatine was aware of his protector : Ferus was indeed the best for this job. The Council was once more foolish to believe another could have replace Ollin.

"Senator Organa, I can assure you that Admiral Tarkin is in his every right," stated Palpatine to finish his explanation that Skywalker didn't hear.

"Spying on the senators' activity ?" asked a female senator behind Bail Organa.

"You must understand that we have to fight the corruption," replied the leader of the Republic annoyed, "none of us want a senate financed by an illegal organisation which wants to cover its actions. I won't tolerate this."

"We do understand, Chancellor," said Padmé kindly, "But couldn't we ask the Courts to investigate instead of an executive force ?"

"We are at war my dear," added Palpatine smiling, and then, finally, he noticed Anakin, "Ah Knight Skywalker, we were waiting for you. Please come here !"

"Chancellor," saluted Anakin as he bowed, "senators..." His eyes stayed a little longer on his wife, admiring her in her elegant outfit that reminded him how much beautiful was that woman. "You requested my presence ?"

"Requested," Palpatine laughed wholeheartedly, "I thought I could call my famous Jedi friend when I wanted to see him."

Anakin and several senators smiled, "Of course Chancellor. But I thought we were about to discuss about Onderon."

"We can't hide anything from a Jedi," winked Palpatine at Padmé. "indeed Anakin. The Loyalist committee had informed me that young Bonteri seemed to have accepted his function with enthusiasm."

"I'm sure of it. The Senate is obviously better than a ravaged planet," stated the Jedi with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's amazing that the people were able to stop the Separatists on Onderon," commented Mon Mothma.

"They were not alone, Senator Mothma. My padawan had fought that war," recalled Anakin nearly angry. That woman had always given too much importance to the people's voice and will.

"Of course she did, Anakin," added the Chancellor, but then he turned to Mothma with a severe look, "And what a surprising choice of word, Senator. I had thought about rebellious. But I am an old man." Skywalker was sure he had heard Ferus chuckling.

"You think that we should have left them on their own ?" asked Zang Far.

"Perhaps we should have, yes. What if the people had march against the Republic ? Would we be amazed by such actions ?"

"The Separatist were oppressing the people," recalled Bail, "we can't let other suffer anymore because of that war. By taking position in this war, death seemed to be the only choice they had. I refuse to believe in that. We are the Republic, we are to protect them, to bring security and justice. Onderon had fought because the liberty had died."

"Really ?" Palpatine turned to Anakin again, "tell me then, Knight Skywalker, what was the _people_ reaction when the rebel showed up ?"

Anakin was cornered, he couldn't lie, and Palpatine would prove his point, "They were … terrified. They feared there would have been consequences. Power is what ties the people together, and when the rebel had proved to be powerful enough, they gained the people's trust." Those words echoed in his heart and soul, reminding him how much right he had been, how much power he needed to gain to bring peace in the galaxy.

"The Jedi spoke the truth," commented the elder one, "systems stay with the Republic because they think we are going to win the war. Those who join the CIS think the opposite, and think _they_ will bring justice. All is a matter of point of view, my friends. So the case of Onderon is not as delightful as you claim."

"The Separatists' systems are oppressed Chancellor," said boldly Padmé rising. "We can't abandon them. I refuse to give up because of that war. I fought for the liberty of my people on Naboo, I thought that being a Senator would help spreading freedom and justice in the entire galaxy. It is our duty !"

"But my dear, they have chosen their side, well most of them. I agree that we can't let the CIS take worlds by violence, but we can't force anyone to stay with us."

"And we, _Jedi_, will always be here to restore peace, I promise you M'Lady," said proudly Anakin.

"Well then, keep an eye on that young Bonteri for me, my child," suggested Palpatine, "I won't tolerate rebellious behaviour in the Senate."

No senator dared to reply, but they all nodded, understanding that they were no longer needed in the Office. As they all rose, Padmé looked at her husband, then at the Chancellor who allowed the Jedi to accompany her outside. Perhaps Palpatine had called Anakin only for being with her, and not being stuck at the Temple. Padmé smiled thankfully. Sometimes, she was sure that Palpatine knew about her secret marriage with the handsome Jedi that was now walking at her side, behind the group of senators.  
But before reaching the door, Padmé, for the first time since she was in this room, noticed the young man dressing in back, with multiple protections on his shoulders, neck, and forearms. Ferus Ollin did change a lot since when he was protecting her.

"Goodbye Ferus," saluted Amidala with a warm smile.

"Have a good day, _Senator_," replied the Jedi without really looking at her. Another thing that had changed. He used to have such caring eyes …

"Come M'Lady," suggested Anakin, "Ferus is too focus to talk with us." Somehow, Anakin was smiling as he looked at his fellow friend. That was obviously the most surprising change between the two men : but unfortunately, it was the only thing that was reassuring Padmé as she tried to understand the Chancellor's bodyguard. But her husband was too eager to go outside, so she would think about it later.

Palpatine had risen to watch his guests leaving his office, and was quickly joined by Ferus Ollin who had kept his very serious face.

"She still looks at you as her friend," remarked Palpatine smiling at his young friend. "She is a lovely and devoted woman."

"She is a politician. Deception is part of her life, now," replied coldly Ferus.

"As I am, yet you trust me."

"But you are hiding your true self, _my Lord_."

"What is Senator Amidala hiding then ?" asked Palpatine already knowing the answer.

"She is pregnant," stated simply the fallen Jedi leaving the old man alone in the red and grey office now totally empty.

* * *

The Force was screaming at its champion, if Obi-wan wanted to save Adi Galia from her certain death, he had to act NOW. In such moment, anyone would have started panicking, or giving up. The Jedi was blocked by Darth Maul in a saber lock, and all he could do for the moment was to watch Savage Opress readying himself to charge at the female, his red blade held backward. Obi-wan already knew what would be next, and he had promised to prevent it ! Guilt had striken his heart for a whole month when he had return from Floruum for Adi's funeral, and he really didn't want to experience that emotion again. In his previous life, guilt had always been all he had : he had been helpless to save Qui-Gon, to save Siri, to save Ventress, to save Adi, and to stop Darth Vader causing the death of hundred. But that weak man no longer existed, he had understood on Tatooine that his strength was his will, and his mind. But now, the Force had granted him power that he sometimes feared to use. However, in such moment, facing the Nightbrothers, Obi-wan Kenobi would make a stand, he would change the future as he already did with Shmi Skywalker, and with his wife. Adi Galia would not die ! She would return to Mace, and she would be with him on Ceresta with the whole Jedi Order !

Gathering his courage and asking the help of the Force, Obi-wan pushed forward on Maul's blade to unlock the lightsabers. The Zabraack immediately intended to slice the human's head, but the Jedi had already ducked and grabbed his left leg. Without realising what was happening to him, Maul felt Obi-wan gyrating, still holding his leg with both his arms perfectly straight : the blue blade and Maul were now forming a pure circle. Then, closing his eyes, Kenobi opened his hands, sending Maul crushing brutally in a wall, and in the same time, throwing his lightsaber at Savage Opress who had charged at the Tholothian Jedi. The timing was perfect, the yellow beast had to parry the best as he could the blue lightsaber in order to not lose his body's upper half. Savage was terrified, paralyzed in fear. How could that human have neutralized both of them, again ? Shaking his head to gather his wits, Opress realised too late that the female was forcepushing him weakly to assure a safe distance. She hadn't put enough power in her attack, so he could quickly finish her off, but Kenobi had already jumped between Maul's brother and his friend, his lightsaber back in his right hand. Savage was unsure of what to do, he knew he couldn't take Kenobi alone, but he would not run away. Unfortunately for him, Obi-wan was already right in front of him, and rammed a fist in his head, sending the Dathomirian far away.

Knowing that Obi-wan had gain time, he turned to Adi Galia behind him, and helped her rising.

"I told you to be careful," said the auburn man, worries filling his voice, "Are you okay ?"

Adi took her lightsaber that Obi-wan just picked on the floor, "I am fine. I just underestimate him."

"We stick together," suggested the man, even if it was clearly an order.

"Right," and after stretching her left arm, she was ready to battle again.

Maul was the first to attack again, after landing in front of the Jedi with a colossal jump, but this time, his blows were directed to Adi who seemed slower because of her previous fight with his brother. He was so angry to not have thought about it before : killing her was much easier, and then Kenobi would be alone and outnumbered. He allowed himself to check on his brother, who was still unconscious, laying on a shattered desk. His apprentice had to join him quickly or Maul would soon be overpowered by the two Jedi, considering that Obi-wan was already stronger than him. If they ended up victorious, Maul would punish severely Savage for his time. Dodging a vicious blow from the female, the Sith kicked Kenobi and pushed the Tholothian backward, but by doing so, he had his back wide opened and defenseless. Fortunately for Maul, his apprentice had arrived at the last moment to parry an attack from Kenobi that would have killed his enemy. At least they were two against two again. Obi-wan frowned in exasperation, he was sure that blow would have stop Maul forever, but the yellow brother came at rescue. In a way, he understood that the two Sith wanted to protect each other, as he was protecting Adi, but those two had to be stopped. If they escaped again, the whole galaxy would suffer, and it would start with Mandalore and Satine... Suddenly, Savage managed to grab Obi-wan's head in his large yellow hand, and send the Jedi above him, causing the man to land on his back, breathless. Savage was about to deliver the death-blow but Maul ordered him to attack Adi Galia, knowing that Kenobi would have dodged anyway. The woman was now in a dangerous situation, with the only choice to parry every blow on the brothers, calling her friend to help her. Siri's husband was immediately on his feet and had rolled between the Sith and Adi, facing her and looking at her with a reassuring smile. Then, without looking behind, Obi-wan stopped the two red blade with his own weapon, and in a twist kicked Maul's head who fall on the ground violently. Savage didn't suffer the same fate as he had taken a step away, but the Jedi was charging at him with an unbelievable speed, and he was mostly unable to follow Obi-wan's movements. Automatically, Savage braced himself for a powerful stroke and held his red lightsaber in defense, but he wasn't ready enough, Kenobi had used the Force in his attack to make Savage lost his grip, reduced to watch helplessly the hilt of his weapon sliding on the ground near his brother who was running toward him for rescue. But when Maul was about to engage Obi-wan, Adi Galia had stopped him, preventing him to go to his brother. Savage then understood that only his brother was powerful enough to win, he never had been like him. Without even looking at him, Obi-wan spinned around and then, the blue blade impaled the nightbrother's chest.

"Savage !" yelled Maul in shock kicking Adi away to join his dying brother, now surrounded by a green sick mist.

"Brother," breathed the Zabraack returning to his true former self, "I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you …. I never was …." Maul hadn't replied to the last words of his brother but his rage and his grief were easily felt in the Force by the two Jedi behind him that had respected the last moment of Savage Opress.

Then enraged and devastated Maul slowly rose, and breathed loudly as he took the weapon of his late brother. The two Jedi knew that the warrior in front of them had now nearly ran amok, waiting to kill them to avenge Savage. But they were ready, they would not run away.

"Surrender," suggested Obi-wan, "you are outnumbered."

"NEVER !" howled the former apprentice of Darth Sidious.

Using the jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, Maul unleashed a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Galia, driving her away from her fellow Jedi. Kenobi attempted to rally, working his way around Maul though the Sith Lord easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending the Jedi flying. Kenobi managed to recover and land on his feet, but he knew that Adi was in a grave danger.  
The Sith's attacks became stronger and stronger as his fury filled his mind, and Master Galia found more and more difficult to parry every blow, realising that her blade was now only follow the red one : Maul had gained the upper hand and she was exhausted. In the end, the woman was on her knee, her lightsaber held high in defense but lost her grip because of another brutal move. Before she understood that her time had come, Obi-wan had miraculously appeared next to her and block both blade of Maul saving her a second time in this battle. The two men were now engaged in a blade-lock, which the Sith attempted to break with a Force push, though Obi-wan managed to counter with one of his own, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Eventually the air-pocket compressed by the combined Forcepushes ruptured and exploded, flinging Maul and only Maul against a faraway wall. The auburn Jedi hadn't moved an inch, which had literally astonished Adi. Maul had proved his strength in the Force, but he was no match was the man next to her, and the Sith had understood it as well.

"There he is !" yelled a voice on the left of the room. Hondo Honaka had returned, followed by dozens of his men.

"We are leaving !" ordered Maul.

"My men ain't going anywhere with you," threatened Hondo. "Look at him, he is trying to run away from Kenobi." Every men started to laugh dangerously.

"Traitors ! You will pay for you insolence," Maul raised his lightsabers and took the stance of Juyo, ready to start a massacre.

"Insolence," Hondo laughed louder, "We are _pirates _! We don't even know what that means. Open fire !"

The pirates now intended to plunder Maul and Opress's ship and open fire on the Sith; forcing him into full retreat. But Obi-wan wouldn't let his enemy escape without doing anything so he ran after him. Despite all of this, Maul still manage to reach a ship but Kenobi was in front of him, aiming for the head. In a last desperate moment, the Sith used all of his power to forcepush the Jedi as Obi-wan was in the air, nearly separating the red head from its body. The man landed graciously in the ships' graveyard but had to watch Maul taking off Floruum.  
And then, Adi, Hondo and his men quickly joined him and the female Jedi ordered one of the pirates to disable one of the fleeing ship's engines with a rocket launcher. Alas Darth Maul, however, managed to barely escape the doomed vessel aboard an escape craft before it plunged back to the planet's surface. Every pirates were celebrating their victory as they knew the brothers' fortune was now theirs, only Adi Galia and Obi-wan had kept looking at the sky.

"Well Kenobi, this is a huge success," congratulated Hondo, laying his arm around Obi-wan's neck, "You saved my planet, I am rich, and those crazies are dead."

"No Hondo, Maul is still alive..." corrected Maul.

"But none of you seems injured," recalled the pirate, "You Jedi never ceased to amaze me. I wish my dear mother were here..."

Obi-wan allowed himself to laugh for the first time of this day, "Indeed..."  
The mission was now a complete success, Maul was alive, but Adi was too, so it didn't matter. Next time, Maul would obviously go to Mandalore, but the Jedi had already many steps ahead : Jango Fett and his warriors.

Exhausted, Adi went next to her friend, "I'm sorry, Obi-wan. He escaped because I was not strong enough."

The man was still looking at the sky when he replied, "It is simply the will of the Force, Adi," he paused for a moment and then went on, "But let's not worry about that. I already miss Coruscant."

The woman smiled : that young man was so much wiser than her. "Let's go back home then."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, I am sorry, I told you that I would write about Dooku and Malorum, but I realised that this fight had to be the main action in this chapter. At least, I hope that you will enjoy this alternate "revival" of the CW. If you have the feeling that Obi-wan has somehow become too powerful, that's good, because keep in mind that he will have to match Darth Sidious. The Negotiatior must still improve, he is not as strong as Yoda and Sidious (yet). **

**I nearly decided to kill Darth Maul on that chapter, but it would have been too much, I think. And I really want to write about Mandolore, I promised you explosions, blasters and lightsabers everywhere hahahaha ! Hopefully, Mandolore's arc will come in two chapter.**

**So next time : Adi and Obi-wan will return of course, it will be very emotional. Then, at last, the character of Malorum will be developed. And Ferus will meet with Darth Tenebrous.**

**Until then, please read and review, don't be shy to criticize, it always helps ! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41 : The Bith Lord**

* * *

Twice a day, for about one hour, the Count Dooku would go to the small arena under his palace on Sorenno, and simply watched the two fighters nearly trying to murder each other. Many months had passed, he had trained them personally and separately at first, but he had decided to add a regular duel between those two to help them gain endurance and strength. The results were satisfying, at least, Malorum and Grievous would do an excellent team by now. But if Grievous was simply a killing machine, the boy had become Tyrannus' apprentice, destined to greatness and power when this war would be over. Sipping his tea, Dooku started to note the progress of his apprentice, as well as his weaknesses. The battle was rather impressive, and extremely fast, perhaps too much because Grievous decided to free his two others arms, igniting two additional lightsabers to attack against the single red blade of the boy, former Inquisitor on Byss. But then, the cyborg was gaining the upper hand, considering that Malorum wasn't still used to the numbers of blades. The apprentice had the only choice to parry or to dodge, waiting with patience for an opening that would surely come as he knew Grievous was only relying on attacks. Plus, his knowledge of Masaki allowed him to simply gracefully without too much effort : precision was more his style, as his master had told him. In a way, this duel was simply the answer of the ultimate question : was strength better than accuracy ? Unfortunately, this answer was different for every fighters in this galaxy. Dooku was the master of precision, Grievous was a brutal beast, Kenobi and Yoda seemed to also be user of efficiency over strength, but then Skywalker would say the opposite. The only question that was remaining was Sidious, because if Malorum was destined to help Tyrannus against the Emperor of Byss, then the former Inquisitor had to know about Sidious ... A vicious kick from Grievous sent the boy flying against a wall and brought him back to reality when the all four lightsabers were at his head : Grievous had won today.

Dooku as usual applauded the victorious fighter and jumped down the arena to speak with his protegé.

"You fail because of your lack of concentration, my boy," stated the Count.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Malorum kneeling, bracing himself for the punishment, but it never came. Only an approving smile was seen on his master's face.

"But you have fought well today. The General is simply stronger than you with four arms, yet he can't beat you with only two. You are making great progress, Malorum," congratulated Dooku, "as you do General. You have learnt the lesson about surprise."

"Yes my Lord," Grievous bowed in respect.

Then Dooku looked again at the man on his knee, "The humiliation of defeat should be enough, _for now._"

"I will double my effort, Master."

"And you shall, my young friend. Your final test will come very soon : leading an army on Coruscant is not an easy task," explained Dooku.

"My mission is simply to gain time for General Grievous," added Malorum.

"Indeed," confirmed the Sith Lord, "but you will face the best of the Jedi. If you are not ready, the outcome will only be your death."

"I still have eight months, I'll be ready" assured the young man with confidence.

"If you allow your mind to wander, like today, you'll never return from Coruscant," Dooku turned his back on the two warriors. "Your training will be intensified from now. You have the permission to hurt."

"What ?" Malorum had foreseen such possibility, but hadn't Dooku told him he needed both of them ?

"You heard me well, my boy. I don't need a day-dreaming apprentice," clarified the elder man, "If you are not capable of staying alive against the General, then I have no further use for you."

Anger and hate were now more than palpable, pulsating in the same rhythm than Malorum's heart. Dooku would have smiled if Grievous was not gazing at him, narrowing his yellow reptilian eyes, but the boy had such talent, even if he wasn't very strong in the Force, but he wasn't using his agressivity enough. And if Ventress and Oppress were stronger, that boy was the real beast. His mind was poisoned with violence, hatred and all his moves were filled by those emotions that he could only control by using Makashi. The only thing Malorum was missing was fear, but right now, Tyranus had given him a good share : it was success or death.

Then, as Dooku predicted, the boy ignited his lightsaber, follow by Grievous with only two blades.

"So, it is time for a lesson," stated the Count in a dark voice, taking his own weapon in his right hand and saluted his opponents. He was very surprised, for once, to notice how much fast Malorum had recovered from his previous training with the droid, but the new emotion of the boy was increasing his strength and raw power. As usual, Grievous was rotating his lightsabers quickly, trying to impress the Sith Lord while Malorum intended to deal vicious but accurate blows. But the Sith Lord had trained both of them for months, he knew them by heart, their intentions were too easily understandable.

As Dooku predicted, Grievous had jumped above him and forced the elder man to duck as the young apprentice extended his right arm to impale his master's side : it would have been effective against anyone but Dooku who managed to kick the boy's head causing Malorum to lose his balance, widely opened to any attack of the Sith. In a second, Grievous had come to protect the young human that he came to respect against Tyrannus and, after taking a third lightsaber in one foot, pushed the opponent forward, to give time for his ally. Rising on his feet, Malorum took a second to clear his mind and then dashed forward to come behind Dooku. This time, the Sith Lord became very serious, understanding that his pupils were ready to hurt.

In a blink, Grievous watched the Count of Sorenno raising two fingers, and then, felt himself slipped on the ground and realised he was now meters away from the two fighters. Malorum had not been distracted this time, he blocked perfectly the deadly slash of his master and rammed his fist in Dooku's chest. Rage was filling his mind, but he wasn't in control anymore, he only realised it too late when miraculously, Darth Tyrannus' red blade appeared at his throat, and if he moved only an inch, he would die. Dooku had won again...

"This is much better, my apprentice," commented the old man.

"Have you been playing with us all this time ?" asked Malorum angered. "How could I win against someone like Koon or Skywalker if you don't use your full strength against me ?"

"You must be patient, my boy," recalled strictly Dooku, "I truly need you both. If Grievous is part of the grand plan of the Sith ; you, Malorum, are part of _my_ plan."

"What makes you think I'll always follow you ? When it'll be the time, I will meet Sidious."

"Not necessary. But he will probably feel you."

"Then why can't he go on mission with me ?" demanded Grievous, eager to eradicate the Jedi. And with Malorum at his side, it will be easier.

"Because you are the General," explained the Count, "Malorum must be kept in shadow until Coruscant. Remember... if you fail to capture the Chancellor... then he will have to capture the other."

"Is Lord Sidious aware of this back-up ?"

Dooku grinned evilly, "He doesn't need to know..."

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, the Geonosian solar ship that once belonged to the mighty Count Dooku of Sorenno was exiting the hyperspace to enter Clak'dor VII's orbit of the Colu System. This light grey planet was located in the Outer-Rim, but remained extremely visited for its arts, music, and scientists : the home world of the Bith species had always attracted many as witnessed the several ships and yachts around.  
Immediately a Bith appeared at the computer of the ship, greeting the man in the armor who let the droid pilot answering to the alien. If the Bith seemed clearly surprised not to see Dooku, he knew it was not in place to demand, and let Ferus Ollin landed on the planet, under the control of the CIS. This time, the former Jedi was in a famous place, with a large population that knew the ship he had stolen so there was a high risk to bring Dooku here. And finding another ship would not be a problem, but the solar yacht had become his resting secret home, where he could allow his mind to wander, even if he was often interrupted by the dead red Twi'lek who was always helping him in his quest, answering his darkest thoughts, his darkest desires and teaching him all he wanted to know.

As the ship entered the toxic atmosphere of Clak'dor VII, Ferus took the control and let the Force guided him to a off-centered mountain where he landed on a small platform, fitted for probably a small shuttle. Coming out, he was greeted by a Bith with a mask on his mouth, helping him to breath, and followed him inside a dark wide structure in wich the air was breathable, but of course, the man would not put his helmet off.

"Welcome to the Nome Holding," announced the Bith who had removed the mask.

Ferus hid his surprise hearing the name of the legendary artisanal starship designer, thanked the alien next to him and decided to play a little game, "My ship needs repairs. She is a unique masterpiece, I thought that only the best could fix her."

Greedy as was every Bith, the host replied with a huge smile, "We will do what we can. Would you like a tour of the factory ?"

"I'd be very glad to," answered Ferus behind his helmet, realising that his words were really not suited for his current situation, especially with such terrific armor.

But the Bith said nothing about it and guided the man inside the building, taking many corridors from wich they could observe many magnificent yet unique starships created by the House of Nome. How couldn't Ferus have thought about that name when he had come here was infuriating him, he needed to keep focus. And if the Force, no _the darkside_, wasn't with him, he would have come here without any purpose, and he would have wasted time for Aayla. But with every steps Ferus was taking deeper inside the factory, he felt the darkside growing stronger, brushing against his suit, crossing his mind, urging him to kill without mercy the guide in front of him. If the idea was awaking the beast inside, Ferus needed the alien for the moment.

Finally, after ten minutes, they arrived in a very large semicircle : they were at the top of the benches, at down below could be seen a black lectern. But the most impressive detail was the huge statue of a Bith, with a breathing device on his face, dressed in black robe with metallic paldrons.

"Rugess Nome was the greatest designer of his time," commented the Bith next to Ferus. "The president would like to discuss about your ship, please have a sit. The conference will start very soon."

Feurs hesitated but nodded and sat at the first rank while the guide remained where he was. Soon, forty seven other Bith, all of them dressed richly and with elegance, came to take their seat on the semicircle, but no one was at the same level than the man in armor. Many of them greeted him or commented his ship but the silence was made when another one came, in dark red cloak, a hood covering his aged face. Ferus knew from his teaching that the Bith could live very long, so that one was probably more than old : he was probably the so-called president.

"Welcome my fellow friends, and welcome to you, my Lord," started the hooded one, taking place behind the lectern. "Our droids and agents had taking care of your ship. The repairs would not cost you too much, but we'd like to make you an offer."

"I'm listening," said coldly Ferus, taking his role of the dark warrior once again.

"We know that this ship had not been crafted for you," commented the president raising a finger. "So we thought you wouldn't mind selling it for a very good price, as well as another ship of our House."

"What if I'd been given the ship ?" asked the man threatening.

"The Count Dooku has very particular taste. He is a confectioner, not a merchant," said someone behind the former Jedi.

"Indeed. My colleague is very right," added the president.

"The solar sailer is exceptional. I have no intention to sell it."

The president chuckled darkly, "I understand. But where are my manners …? I should make this offer to the real owner of the sailer, not to the thief. What would Darth Tyrannus say ?"

All his senses were now on alert, Ferus had felt something very wrong with the old alien, but how could he know about Dooku's title ? "How could the Nome House have a communication with the Count of Sorenno ?"

"Oh we have influence my boy … "recalled the president coming closer. The former Jedi didn't wait any second, he jumped from his seat, and ignited his white lightsaber. "You remind me so much of that brat."

"Speak or you won't remember anything else," threatened Ferus, noticing that no one had left the room.

The president took off his hood and revealed his yellow eyes, the same than Palpatine, than Dia and many others : a Sith Lord was right in front of him. How many other Sith would Ferus encounter again ? "My name is Darth Venamis. Unfortunately for you, we can't let you run away now. Your ship will stay with us."

"All of this for a mere ship ?" Ferus laughed evilly, "You have such a great ambition for a _Darth._"

"Enough !" the president ignited a red lightsaber, "_He_ never accepted my title. My Master, Darth Tenebrous, never thought I was worthy of being a Darth. But I have survived, while Tenebrous didn't survive nor Plagueis."

Ferus froze. "_Did he really say Plagueis ?"_

"What's the matter, young boy ? Or should I say … Jedi !" Suddenly, Venamis charged, jumping at Ferus in an unnatural speed for his age and aimed for the head. But Ollin was quick, he eaily dodged and parry the attacks of his opponent, realising that the Bith was hiding a great power in the Force. Ferus started to push on, using all his strength and agility to beat the alien in front of him. During the battle, many red burnings marks were left on the rich black floor, the lectern was destroyed, as well as others valuable things. But Ferus had the upper hand, he was simply younger and stronger. It was then, when the white blade was about to cut the Bith in half that the alien opened his hand and stopped the blade, as well as all of Ferus' body. He couldn't move an inch, but the Bith wasn't attacking, merely staring at him.

Realising he could speak, Ferus tried to make Venamis lose his focus, "Too weak to fight with a sword ?"

"Indeed I am," confessed the Sith who come very close to him. "But you have a young body. If I take yours, I'll fulfil my destiny." Cold sweat was running on Ferus' back, what was the old fool talking about. "Under the tutelage of Darth Tenebrous, I came to understand the midichlorian, but I was never able to control them as did Tenebrous and Plagueis." Ferus swallowed, so the legend was very true. He needed to come back to Palpatine quickly. "I, on the contrary, am able to fuse them. If I take your body, you'll be trapped inside, forced to watch me control it and becoming more powerful than you ever wished."

Fear become the only word of the dark Jedi at this moment. He realised that Venamis was extremely serious, and he had heard something about the soul's transfers when he had been very young. An old story to warn the youngling about the atrocity of the darkside. The _thing_ in front of him was about to steal his existence, stopping him in his quest, and spreading chaos in the universe : he would not allow it. At such moment, Ferus truly understood for the first time how much terrified he was, and that was making him extremely angry, like a nexu in a cage. Until then, he had been able to control his dark emotions, but it was above his power today. He was literally dominated by his fear and anger, his all world seemed about to kill him but he would fight ! His will was his greatest tool, he would not let a pathetic alien control his body, he would move ! He could move ! His left hand had turned into a fist without realising it, so Venamis' power was no more working as the Bith was taking off his cloak. And without thinking, Ferus drove his white blade in the Bith's lung who, because of his confidence, had let his guard down.

The Sith was cursing him in his mother tongue, but the dark Jedi wasn't paying attention, feeding on his anger as he stared at the full semicircle. No member of the Nome House had dared to move, or thought that Ferus would have won : it would be their undoing. Clenching his fists, the man jumped in the middle of the room, and started to massacre everyone. He would leave no survivor, because they all knew he had been here, they all knew he had been a Jedi, that he had stolen Dooku's ship. Heads were cut in one move, body were sliced in two, or others were choked to death, and after only few minutes, Ferus was alone in the middle of forty sevens bodies : only the guide was remaining, staring at him with horror.

"Have mercy !" begged the Bith, "you are a Jedi !"

"Not anymore" stated Ferus in a dark whisper, as he threw his lightsaber which ended on the Bith's heart. They were all dead, but Venamis wasn't yet. The president was debiting things about this Darth Tenebrous as Ferus approached the fatally injured alien.

In his last moment, Venamis turned to see his murderer, "Many have tried to kill me … They were much more powerful than you, yet you have succeed...," he coughed sickly, "if only Damask could see yo-".

The last word never came out as life escaped the Bith body, taking in the same process the monstrous darkness that Ferus had felt when he had entered the building. It was over.

But his mission hadn't come to its end, quite the contrary : Ferus Ollin had now the proof that Darth Plagueis had existed. And furthermore, he had a new lead to follow … The name Damask was not foreign to his ears, he knew about that Muun's Clan on Mygeeto. He knew it because there were many Damask in the Bankin Clan, and Hego Damask had been the most famous until his death, ten years ago. His next trip will clearly not be an easy one, Mygeeto was under the control of the Separatist, and was heavily protected, he couldn't just show up with Dooku's ship. So he would have to wait, and seeking advice from Sidious until the time came …

* * *

After a quick holocommunication in which Obi-wan asked some members of the Jedi Council to meet with him and Adi at Palpatine's office, Anakin had come along with Yoda, Mace and Siri to the Executive building, waiting for the shuttle of his former master to land. The night has already fallen, but for the first time of the month, the weather had remained warm, perhaps it was a sign of good fortune, or a turning point in this war. Skywalker knew it, Obi-wan had once again sent a message to all of his enemies : fighting him was a desperate measure for those who aren't prepared. The only question that remained in his young mind was : had Obi-wan killed the two nightbrothers ? Finally, the tri-winged shadow appeared in the black sky of the galactic city and landed in front of the group only seconds later. With its usual hiss and smoke, the ramp went down slowly, increasing immediately the tension that the four Jedi were feeling since the two others went to chase Maul and Oppress. Adi Gallia was the first to come out, casting a warm smile to her friends, reassuring them that she was more than alright. Siri was about to jump at her former master to take her in her arms, but something that she would never thought happened : Mace was already embracing Adi, kissing her passionately, without caring that Skywalker was here. It didn't matter for the Korun Master, he had been prepared to let her go, but seeing her alive, honestly, was bringing him more than great relief. He had respected her choice to do her duty, he admired her for that, but he really didn't want her to die now. It was selfish, he would admit that, but at this moment, he didn't care.

"I love you," he whispered in her left ear. She of course was surprised by such honesty, she knew he loved her, but he had never said it out loud. Mace had always struggled with this new change of philosophy about the attachment. "And I'm more than happy to have you back."

"I love you too, Mace," replied Adi with a loving smile. Then she turned to see her former padawan, tears running on her delicate face. "I know that pregnancy somehow affects the emotion, but-"

"You're back," said Siri in a breath. "Don't ever make me worry that much for your skin, Master ..."

"Well your husband had been quite the hero," recalled the Tholothian Jedi.

Siri came closer and took finally her friend in a tight embrace, "I'm sure he did."

"Master !" exclaimed Anakin from behind who had spotted Obi-wan carefully waiting at the top of the ramp. The Jedi Master had his hood covering his face, and the warm wind made the famous sleeveless brown cloak floating. It was in those moments that Anakin Skywalker was actually understanding the real power of his best friend, the huge Force signature radiating of light, his imposing presence, and his noble heart : here was the perfect Jedi that all the media was talking about. If Anakin was referred as the hero of the war, Obi-wan Kenobi was inspiring wisdom and chivalry. The young Jedi Knight smiled thinking about perfect was their team, how effective they were, when put together. Eventually, the Council Member came down to meet with his friend, laying a hand on Adi's shoulder for somehow thanking her and then, Siri let go of Adi for hugging Obi-wan, more tears rolling on her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she had kept her passive and cold face for two days in front of every other Jedi, but seeing her husband bringing back her master alive was too much, even for the Cold Queen.

"I told you she would be alright," said Obi-wan in a low voice after kissing her gently.

"I know," she kissed him again, "but there are things that can't be avoided. And even if Anteres showed me that she had survived, the future is always in motion. I had … doubts."

"Doubts in my ability to save her ?" asked the husband, trying to look hurt.

She came closer, and whispered, "No. But I know Adi would have sacrificed herself for you..."

"Do you blame her for that ? If by dying I can save you, I would never hesitate."

"No one is asking you that, Obi-wan Kenobi."

The Jedi dried the eyes of her wife with his thumbs and after kissing her, added with his caring voice, "I will always protect you, she will always protect you. We are Jedi. But I promise you to avoid losing my life, I just love you too much, I would miss you." Before Siri could say something too, Obi-wan had already moved, nodded to Mace and then stopped in front of Yoda and Anakin.

"Waiting the Chancellor is," stated Yoda. "Report the events on Floruum, you shall, Obi-wan."

"Of course, Master," replied the auburn man, smiling to the Chosen One. "Let's go."

The whole group walked inside the building, following the rich red carpets on the ground leading to the Office of Palpatine who was waiting for them in the reception area of the Entry Hallway where there were red comfortable benches for long waits. The six Jedi quickly bowed to the leader of the Republic and then sat, impatiently waiting for Obi-wan to begin his report. As usual, the auburn Jedi made a precise yet not too long review of the battle on Floruum, but didn't say anything about Oppress death yet.

"First, I'd like to congratulate both of you for your return," confessed Palpatine, "this Darth Maul and his brother had unfortunately slaughtered too many brave Jedi, I'm most relieved to see you have survived this encounter, Master Kenobi and Master Gallia."

"Thank you, Chancellor," pronounced the female Jedi, "but it is not really surprising. Obi-wan had stopped Maul when he was only a padawan."

Obi-wan allowed himself to observe Sidious' reaction, obviously Adi didn't have the intention to taunt, only the Prince of Stewjon knew the truth. But Palpatine was an excellent actor, he didn't betrayed his emotion, "There are two, Master Gallia. And they definitely are very strong."

"They _were_ two, Chancellor" corrected Obi-wan, informing everyone in this room.

"Obi-wan had defeated Savage Oppress, now only Maul is still running free," added Adi. "This is why we are here tonight."

"If Maul managed to corrupt those pirates, what would come next ?" said Obi-wan rubbing his chin, deep in his thought.

"So let him. Let him play with the rabble. They're just petty crooks. It is of no relevance to the Senate compared to the Separatist threat," commanded Palpatine very serious.

"Maul represents a dangerous threat, your Excellency," shot back Anakin, angered that Maul had managed to survive again. What would he give to ripe the red head off …

"Perhaps, my friend. But the Separatist is the main danger for the Republic, not Darth Maul," explained the Chancellor.

"What if we ask the Senate itself ?" proposed Siri in a defiant tone.

"Then why are you here, Master Tachi ?"

"Understood your position about this matter, we have, Chancellor," said Yoda, tempering the electric atmosphere that Siri had built. "Thank you for your time, we do."

"I am sorry not being able to help, my dear Jedi. Good night." And then, Palpatine walked into his Office, and at in his black chair, cautiously watching his guests leaving. He had work to do about Maul, and he had to do it quick : Ferus would come back soon, more suspicious than ever.

The six Jedi returned to the landing area of the Executive Building where they waited for a taxi that drove them back to their Temple. An awkward silence had filled the air inside the speeder, and disapproval was felt from the diminutive Jedi Master. But Siri had spoken with her heart, she only recalled the Chancellor that democracy still existed, that he was not this Emperor yet, and that he would never be.

"Understand your reaction, I do, Master Tachi," spoke Yoda calmly, pointing her with his cane. "But be at the Chancellor's side, the Jedi need to."

"I agree with Master Yoda," added Anakin, "with all respect, the Chancellor had always been with us. If we turn our back on him, we would be alone. The Senate don't trust us anymore."

"Perhaps because we don't trust them anymore," declared Obi-wan looking at his former padawan. "If we plead our cause to the Senate, would it make us arrogant ? I don't believe it. Since this war, no Jedi had ever been in a Senate Session, explaining our actions or our worries. We are only reporting to the Chancellor, and that makes us arrogant."

"We are reporting to him, according to the amendment Palpatine made," recalled Windu. "We don't have to go to the Senate. If Palpatine statutes against our demand, the Senate will say the same."

"What if they don't?" stated Siri. "The Chancellor wins anyway ? Where is democracy then ?"

"The Senate is corrupt, Master," spitted Anakin, "we can't trust the senators anymore. Only a few of them still believe in this democracy. But the system is failing, this is why the Chancellor is taking the decision, a _strong_ decision."

"But we have to admit Palpatine is in all but name a dictator," replied Siri.

"The emergency powers are granted by the Senate. The Senate made Palpatine this dictator," explained Windu.

"Granted by a corrupt Senate," pointed out Obi-wan. Then every Jedi went silent, the auburn man had spoken the truth. They all refused to believe it at first, but, as Obi-wan recalled, they had been arrogant. The Jedi had to regain the Senate's trust, not Palpatine's.

"I don't believe it," Anakin sighed heavily, "we sound like Separatist. The Chancellor is a good man, doing all he can to prevent the fall of the Republic. I refused to believe we are fighting for a doomed ideal. The democracy needs to be strongly guarded, or it would be civil war. We are on the verge of such cataclysm, Palpatine is our last hope."

Mace Windu carefully looked at the Jedi Knight, ready to confess he didn't trust the Chancellor anymore, but it was a discussion that only the Council could hear. Obi-wan and Siri were right, they needed the Senate more than ever, but by doing so, what would stop Palpatine to accuse the whole Jedi Order of conspiracy or betrayal ? They were cornered. The terrible feeling, that Mace had for months, of a plot against the Jedi rose again in his heart, and couldn't feel more than helpless tonight. Finally, the six Jedi could separate as the speeder landed, and they were glad to leave the too serious mood whereas they only should be relieved to have their friends back. Anakin was the first to leave, realising that he was the last Jedi believing in the Chancellor, then Mace and Adi exited the ship, entering the large hangar of the Jedi Temple. Yoda was already on the ramp when he turned back to look at Obi-wan. The green Jedi had one last question for his pupil.

"Still believing we should leave this world, you are, Master Kenobi ?"

"If we fail to win this war, the answer is very clear. But if the Republic is victorious, their vision of our Order will not change in a day. The Senate is already reluctant to work with Jedi, they don't want us to lead the army. If we stay, we will be forced to recluse ourselves."

"Then better for us, it is to leave," admitted Yoda with sorrow. He had lived in this Temple for centuries, how could he leave this place ? But Obi-wan's decision was the wisest, Yoda had accepted it. Without suppressing a loud sigh, Grand Master Yoda disappeared in the shadow on the hangar, slightly illuminated by the stars in the sky of Coruscant.

Then, Siri took Obi-wan's hand, and led him to her apartment. The walk was getting longer and longer considering that her body was not as fast as before with the pregnancy, but they enjoyed the silence of the Temple at night, the warm atmosphere inside those walls allowing their mind to wander, thinking about the past, their friends, in a way, war wasn't existing anymore inside the Jedi Temple at such hour.  
Finally, they passed the doors of Siri's private quarters, and before Obi-wan could understand what was happening, Siri was on top of him, covering him with kisses, tears forming in her sapphire eyes once again. He rolled on his side and after rising, brought her on their bed where she started to get undressed. Siri now remembered when she had felt such relief, when Obi-wan had saved her on Azure, where she had died in the alternate life of her husband. They have comforted each other all the night, and she ended up pregnant. But tonight, she needed him, she was so proud of him, so proud to be his wife, that she wanted to show him once more. She kissed his neck gently and started to take his clothes off, and they quickly ended with nothing between them, their skins brushing, their hands caressing every part of their bodies and their lips sealing as if their lives were depending on it. The blonde woman was obviously very hungry as her kisses went down the man's body, until she reached his manhood. And before the auburn Jedi could say anything, he felt the warm walls surrounding him, playing with all of his senses.

"Siri..." breathed Obi-wan under the tender assault of his wife. Fortunately, his wife paused and rolled on his back next to him.

"We both need this, my love. Besides, it will help for Anteres' birth," replied Siri, winning against the reason of her husband. Truth to be told, he had missed those caresses, he had missed the body of the more than perfect blonde human next to him. Provocative as ever in those moment, Siri raised an eyebrow and declared : "Come, Obi-wan. I won't break. Come and love me."

The auburn man wasn't resisting anymore, he came on top of his wife and took her in his arms, and kissed her as their bodies united in only one. How he had missed the low moan of Siri in his ears while she took his neck between his arms, bringing his face against her generous chest from which he could hear the heart of the Jedi beating for him. The breathing of the two lovers became much heavier as they realised how much they had waited for such moment, Siri had put her hands on Obi-wan's low back to bring him deeper within her, even if with her belly, it was in a way more difficult than she thought. But her man was still the best, he knew her perfectly as she knew him. It wasn't long before Obi-wan's mind, as he usually did, started to brush against her, asking for permission to unite their senses as well, and of course she welcomed her in a louder moan. Their souls were one, loving and taking care of each others, only focusing on pleasure the other, to get ride of the worries of the war, to feel like behind in their own world right inside Siri's bedroom. Eventually, after a long time, the two Jedi felt themselves reaching the highest level of pleasure, more than enjoying this well deserved climax that they had missed so much. Exhausted, Siri couldn't move anymore, she felt sore, and Obi-wan collapsed next to her, his hide next to her left breast, gently kissing it. She looked at him as she ran two fingers in his sweaty hairs to replace them as they used to be. Then he laughed, finally released of any dark thoughts, his mind only focusing on the love he had for his wife and for his son nearly born. His laugh had always been a nectar for her ears, and she of course joined him in his good mood.

"I told you we needed this," teased Siri pressing the head of her husband against her generous bosom.

"I couldn't agree more, my love."

"We can do it regularly now," informed the blonde woman.

Obi-wan chuckled, "Perhaps, but you will soon go to Stewjon, right ?"

"The Healer said about in a week or two, we must be cautious."

"You always are, when it comes to our son," pointed out Obi-wan.

"Also for my husband," shot back Siri smiling lovingly. "You did realise that you could miss Anteres' birth, didn't you ? I read it in your mind. I never thought doing that alone, Obi-wan."

"I won't miss the birth of my child," assured the man, "I'll take care of Mandalore quickly. I'll be here. I promise you."

"If I remember correctly, you will go to Mandalore in ten days. But Maul is alone now. Don't you think he will be more patient ?"

"The Death Watch may have divided in two because of Jango, but they are still a large group. And the Hutt will surely help him. I will go to there sooner, Jango and Satine will need my help," explained Obi-wan.

"What happened to Maul last time ?"

"I don't know Siri. With Satine death and the war, I was -"

"Devastated," said Siri. "I don't blame you. But you must bring Maul back on Coruscant. If you manage that, then we won't need Dooku."

"I know."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure ?" asked Obi-wan amused by the confidence of her wife.

"Because I love you," replied the woman. "Well, and perhaps because you are the Knight of the Force."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, the chapter is a bite shorter than the previous ones, but its length is still decent, I think ;). **

**I just want to inform you that Darth Venamis is a "canon" character, please check it out if you know nothing about him. He's not an important Sith, of course, but he was the key about Plagueis' mystery here in this story. Well, do not worry, Ferus is not going to Mygeeto soon, there will be … complications hahaha. ( I won't spoil ).  
I really hope that you won't be mad at me about Grievous' feelings about Malorum. I know that the General think he is the strongest, but I recall him working with Ventress many times, and the young ( not so young, older than Ahsoka ) Malorum is full of promises, and they both hate Jedi.  
I wish the reunion between the Jedi had pleased you, and yeah, I couldn't imagine such moment without including Siri's bed ;).**

**Anyway, it was a transition chapter, and then next time, you all understood that Siri will return to Obi-wan's royal familly, and our favorite hero will demonstrate his powers on Mandalore. Of course Jango Fett will be quite awesome too. Be careful, I promise you some huge surprises on this "Mandalore Arc".  
After those two or three chapters on Mandalore, I'll write about Ahsoka's destiny. And then, I will start the Revenge of the Sith. **

**As always, read, and review ! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42 : War and legends

* * *

**Author : I'd like first to thank everyone for your precious reviews that only encourage me to continue this story. I know exactly how it is supposed to end, but I'm starting to think about a sequel, I'm not quite sure though. Anyway, here comes Mandalore :D. (Oh and I have finally pass my law's tests, I am now in holidays, so plenty of time to write !)**

* * *

The peace park had always attracted the blonde Duchess of Mandalore since her rule had begun on her planet. She would of course remember forever the terrorist attempt in this place, where the Jedi had perfectly controlled the situation, but nothing could erase the calming yet encouraging atmosphere that was here. It would remind her to pursue her efforts to peace, considering how much Mandalore was prospering now, but always by taking advice from others, including the man in a white and black armour. He was protecting her since a year now, and she couldn't remember a day without seeing that helmet with a T-visor, surrounded by blue stripes, nor could she forget when he decided to abandon the blue thematic for the white that had become the colour of the _Mandalore Protectors. _A small smile appeared on her lips, when Satine Kryze thought how much devoted and loyal was Jango Fett. She had fears, at first, that the promise of using this group for only defenses would not have worked, or that she would become hypocrite to the people. But after seeing the actions of those one hundred and seventeen warriors protecting, arresting, without unnecessary violence, she, as well as the people, had become more than grateful to have them.

"Jango ?" Satine called the man wearing the white and blue helmet, "where is Boba now ?"

The former bounty hunter chuckled gently, but was still focusing on their surrounding, "He is training with your nephew and your sister, Duchess."

"Oh yes. How could I forget," replied the blonde woman rubbing her left temple. "I still don't understand why my nephew had joined the Protectors."

"He is a good man, and a strong one," commented Jango. "Boba really likes him, I think, and I am pleased to see that my son has one such friend. He never liked being on Kamino, around all the clones, but _here_ … He finally found his place."

"And you as well, Jango," recalled Satine.

"I was a bounty hunter, then a trainer," said the man with his voice transformed by the helmet, "now I am proud to say that I can protect what matters to me."

"I never asked you to protect me, my guards are very capable of that," teased the woman.

"I agree. But like you said, the people must get use to see us around, without any intention to harm, only to protect. As you are the symbol of peace in this world, I must stay next to you, as the leader of the Protectors, to support you."

"And here I thought you were staying because I had seduced you," mocked the Duchess again.

"I thought I was staying because Master Kenobi had reasoned you," shot back Jango with a hint of humour. Such conversation had become a routine for the two friends, demonstrating that a friendship between an ambassador of peace and a former warrior was more than possible and simple. They had become confident, able to speak about everything, including the feelings that Satine had for Obi-wan.

But the enlightened mood quickly vanished when Satine heard the sound of jetpacks coming at them. Obviously something terrible happened : three mandalorians were not needed for a simple report. A second later, three Protectors were in front of them. They were all wearing the same white mandalorian armor over a black suit, showing the unity of the group, but each one had a distinct equipment. The one in the middle was wearing a green scarf on his neck, right below the helmet, the one in the right, a woman, had painted her helmet half gold, half white, and the last one, in the left, had red stripes around his vizor, like Jango instead of blue, and a red symbol of Mandalore on his chest.

"What is it, Igor ?" asked the former bounty hunter to the one in the middle.

"We got a message from Elia," answered the one with the green scarf, taking of his helmet, revealing his face. Satine could immediately read the worries in his blue eyes.

"Who is Elia ?" demanded the Duchess.

"She is our infiltrated within the Death Watch," explained Jango, then he turned to the protectors. "What did she say ?"

Igor looked to the Protectors at his side, and then slowly looked the Duchess in her eyes, "_They _are coming."

* * *

The night had already fallen on the Jedi Temple when a large landing platform came out of a wall of the famous building. Two ships were ready for departure : one was a mere Republic shuttle, but the other was far more complex yet noble and magnificent. The black sharp ship was extremely modern, but the origin of the transport was nearly never known, as it was built by the shipdesigners of Stewjon, the home of the Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I still don't understand why you want me to take your ship," stated Siri Kenobi, more than worried for her husband standing in front of her. "She has a cloaking device, Obi-wan ! I don't need it to go to Stewjon, there isn't a war there."

The auburn man slowly turned to look at her beautiful wife, dressed in a large dark green Jedi robe to hide her swollen belly, "It is important to show that the Jedi are willing to help Mandalore in that war. They need to believe we won't abandon them to the Sith."

"The Jedi Council isn't even aware of your little trip, my dear husband," shot back Siri. "And I assure you, I am totally against the idea of you going alone there. And I-", but before panick could overwhelmed her, Obi-wan was already holding her in his arms, sending waves of comfort and assurance through the Force.

"I will be with you very soon," he then laid his right hand on her belly, and caressed it gently. "I won't miss it, I promise you."

"You better, Kenobi !" warned the blonde woman, "If you are not here for Anteres' birth, you lose your head."

He chuckled slightly, trying not to tease her about her worries, "You never ever defeated me with a lightsaber, my young wife."

"First time for everything, my old husband. Once I recovered my strength and speed, you will lose that cockiness of yours."

"Cocky ?"

"Exactly," teased Siri but stealing a quick kiss on his lips, "your famous humility is based on lies."

"Well, I am really grateful to have married the Cold Queen then," added Obi-wan as he brought his lips nearly against hers.

"You are cheating, Obi-wan," said Siri in a breath, holding back the urge to close the space between them.

"Every one has a way to win," stated the auburn Jedi grinning, causing his lips to brush against Siri's.

"And you'll win that war too, my love," assured Siri kissing him passionately. "But be careful alright ? I don't want to see any bruises on your gorgeous face. What would your family think ?"

"Probably that you are a violent and horrible woman in bed."

She rolled her eyes but kissed him again, "Now go, Master Kenobi. You have a world to save, once again." She started to straighten the brown sleeveless robe on the man in front of her in order to stay strong in front of him, but the trick failed miserably of course. That man knew her better than herself, she couldn't hide anything to him.

"Hey," he carefully grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her to look in his eyes, "I have always come back. Remember that when you are in Stewjon, well if you are not too busy of course."

She smiled, agreeing with his words, "You really think I'll find something about Ceresta there ?"

"The Force tells me that your little trip to my world will not be vain."

"We are going to be parents, so of course it's not vain, Obi-wan," replied Siri raising an eyebrow.

"Ah," he chuckled, "yes." Then his face became very serious, he gently caressed her left cheek, and stepped away. He slowly headed to the shuttle's ramp, and put his hood on his face. "I won't be long, Siri."

"I know, Obi-wan."

"I love you."

"And I love you too," said Siri, ending this conversation before her husband stepped inside the red and white ship while she headed to the black ship on the left of the platform. As she entered the rich and unique starship, she passed in front of the lounge and took a seat in the cockpit. The coördinates of Stewjon were already registered in the computer, she only had to start the automatic pilot. She allowed herself to watch the shuttle in front of her, and after noticing Obi-wan waving his hand and touching her mind through the Force as a goodbye, the Republic transport took off. Finally, Siri pressed the red button and the black ship left the Jedi Temple in a blink.

* * *

Five hours later, Obi-wan Kenobi was brought back from his meditation to the real world by the slowing speed of the shuttle which was exiting lightspeed. He had come to Mandalore sooner than last time, and he immediately regretted it as he noticed the so many pirates ships ahead. Fortunately, they would not care about him, they were to busy to conquest the planet of the New Mandalorian, so he just had to stay behind and land after them, in a different place. If last time, he had witnessed the war between the men of Maul, and the ones of Satine's sister, he never actually knew how they had managed to achieve victory. But in this life, the battle would not be so easy, Obi-wan could already feel in the Force the conflict on the planet, and of course, Maul was there, probably waiting for him. The Jedi cautiously drove the ship away, and entered the atmosphere of Mandalore without too much difficulties, considering that each side was too busy fighting than noticing his arrival. Of course, the landing of a Republic shuttle would not stay secret very long, it would only depend of who would welcome him, and Kenobi really hoped to see Jango's men instead of the Death Watch or anyone else. Slowing the engines, Obi-wan spotted a landing pad without any enemy's ships, and comparing to the last time with the _Twilight_, the landing was really smooth. Rising from his seat, the Jedi had already sensed four men around, with threatening intentions : infiltrating had been a wrong move when he tried to save Satine, so there were no more need for hiding. He would go outside as a Jedi Master, nothing more, nothing less.

As the ramp of the shuttle went down, the four soldiers wearing black and blue mandalorian armors prepared themselves to stop the one from the Republic : two of them took cover, the others headed forward to capture the foe. First, steps were heard, and then, a man wearing a brown robe, tightened around his chest and covering his legs, above a beige tunic, and beigne pants as well as a hood hiding his face, walked down in silent.

"Halt !" ordered one of the soldiers, aiming the man with his gun. But the man in the robe didn't shiver, he simply continued on and passed the four members of the Death Watch. "Stop or we sho-". The words never came out of his mouth as he felt unconscious, after seeing his comrades falling on the ground, without having be touched.

The Jedi then rode a speeder to the center of Sundari which was devastated by chaos, blood was easily smelt, and death's screams echoing in his hears. As the speeder headed to the Royal Palace, Obi-wan witnessed the battle in the air between white Mandalorians and the Death Watch : he wanted to help immediately, but he had to speak with Satine first, making sure that she was alright. But of course, a nice and fast trip would have been to nice, during such time. A missile had missed its target and had destroyed a wall above him, shatters nearly crushed Obi-wan if he hadn't jumped, but the speeder didn't have the same luck, as its fell in piece, meters below. His spectacular skills didn't go unnoticed, three Death Watch members came to face him, knowing that a Jedi had came in Mandalore, as another one flew away to inform his leaders. The Jedi sighed loudly as he ignited his blue blade to parry the shots. Soresu stayed the best form in such moment, and he had more than perfected it since his return, they didn't stand a chance. Of course, he tried not to kill them as he sent the bullets back on shoulders or legs, but the last one standing was running at him, with shields on his wrists. The man was brave, no one could deny it, but in a blink, Obi-wan dodged to the left, and simply extended his arm, cutting with a stunning accuracy the jetpack who immediately exploded, killing the soldier in the process. Deactivating his lightsaber, the Jedi closed his eyes to find Darth Maul's location : the dark presence was so easily detected, but he was not near the Palace. Master Kenobi had still time then, so he jumped on the roof of a building, running as fast as he could and trying not to encounter any enemy.  
In a few minutes, he arrived at the entrance of the Palace, where other soldiers were fighting against the white mandalorians in the plaza. This time, Obi-wan leaped from the building, falling dozens of meters and landed graciously in the middle of the so many fighters. He activated his weapon, and saved the woman in gear at his left, only to immediately defeating the two members of the Death Watch who were running at him. The other white mandalorians regained courage after seeing the Master Jedi, and soon, the threat was eliminated.

"I'm glad to see you again Master Kenobi," announced the woman he just saved. She was wearing a black suit and white protections like the others, but she had kept the same helmet than when he had met her last time.

"I wish it was in different circumstances, Miss Kryze," said Obi-wan, pulling of his brown hood.

"You are the _Negotiator _?" asked a man with orange shoulders. The others laughed at him for his ignorance, stating that it was clearly Obi-wan Kenobi who just saved them. "I'm sorry, I always thought that a negotiator would prefer talking before acting."

"There is nothing to discuss with invaders, I fear," replied the Jedi. "Were you protecting the Palace ?"

"Yes, Master Jedi," answered a man with all black helmet. "We are the _Protectors of Mandalore_. Jango Fett told us about you."

"Come with me, we must discuss with the Duchess," ordered the Council member, "then, I will need a squad."

Bo-Katan Kryze, the former lieutenant of Pre Vizla and sister of Duchess Satine, headed first, leading the way inside the grand building holding the Throne Room where the blonde ruler was governing since nearly twenty years now. Inside the corridors, Obi-wan was greeted in a very military way by many Protectors, wearing the exact armor than the four surrounding him minus something special to them to recognize them, and arrived soon in front of the Duchess who was pacing hysterically and yelling to her guards that she didn't need protection.

"And where is the always calm Satine that I know since years ?" teased Obi-wan when she stopped to make sure it was really him, standing in the middle of a group of four Protectors.

"I'm glad to find the great Jedi Master Kenobi in my palace," replied Satine in a mock tone, "and not the famous general of the Republic. Are the Jedi willing to help ?"

Obi-wan smiled sadly before answering to the leader of the New Mandalorian, "Unfortunately, no. I came here alone. But your people doesn't need to know that. I am here to cease this ridiculous war."

"How could you call this bloody situation "ridiculous" ?" wondered a man in the left, wearing rich blue clothes and a certain amount of gold. The man was probably one of the ministers.

"This is a mere trick to lure me here," informed the Jedi.

"There it is !" yelled the minister, "The arrogance of the Republic and the Jedi Order. You always think every thing has something to do with you. You are a _fool._"

"Minister Semari !" warned Satine to shut him, then she looked tenderly to the man she loved, "what do you mean, Obi-wan ?"

"The Death Watch and the other bandits are led by one man : Darth Maul. He is seeking revenge on me, after I defeated him and killed his brother. He is a Sith, so it is my responsibility as a Jedi to stop him, _minister._"

"Only the Jedi can defeat that thing. I've seen him next to Vizla, he killed five of my Nite Owls without sweating. That red monster alone could kill us all," added Bo Katan to the rescue of the Jedi.

Then the floor trembled because of a too near explosion. Satine thought it would better not to argue in such time, even if she disliked losing to Obi-wan, once again. "Alright, take those four with you."

"Leave this place, it is not safe, Satine," begged the Jedi.

"I will not run away, I'm not a coward !"

"Duchess," started the Protector with the all black helmet, "the populace is more than angry, this place is dangerous. Your guards will protect you elsewhere."

"What ?" Obi-wan was confused, no one had mentioned anything about the populace.

"Vizla hacked our communications two hours ago," explained Satine, "his speech was brilliant, I might say. He told the people that the government was hypocrite, using soldiers to arrest and to neutralise when I was encouraging the peace. He said that I was incompetent to protect this world, and that only the soldiers were able to. He proposed the people to accept him as a strong leader, one who have fought as a solider, one who would protect the interest on Mandalore in the galaxy because of its strength, not because of its neutrality."

"He charmed them," summed the Jedi up, understanding how difficult it would be to stop Vizla. But without Maul, the Death Watch and its allies would be weakened. "You have to leave, you are a target now..." he put his hood once again, gathering his power and strength in the process, and headed to the corridor. "Be careful, if something happens to you ..."

"I know Obi-wan. I know some secret and safe place," reassured the blonde Duchess.

"I need to know where is Jango," asked Obi-wan without looking at her, "Vizla will go after him."

"Every Protector can be found by his peers," informed Satine. "They will lead you to him," she started to take the back door, and looked at the auburn man for the last time. "I command you to stay alive, Obi-wan Kenobi."

The Jedi chuckled in response and headed outside quickly followed by the four Protectors, ready to defend the legendary man in front of them against anything in the middle of that nightmare. There were always heroes on both side, but they gained probably one of the most powerful ally in this galaxy to win that war. But time had running out, they couldn't run away, they couldn't be afraid, it was victory or death for Mandalore. And it was clear that the auburn Jedi Master was in the same spirit than them as he was running so fast, probably using his power, that the four soldiers had to ignite their jetpack not to lose the Jedi. It was funny, they were supposed to lead the way to Jango Fett, but Kenobi had probably that Force-thing to detect their leader, and he was heading in the correct destination when he quickly jumped on a roof, just after exiting the Palace's entrance. They felt a little guilty when they noticed three of their brothers and sisters trying to hold some people on the plaza, but they didn't have the time for this : Kenobi was the key of victory, it was their first priority to follow him. The main problem was that a man in a brown robe running as a beast, followed by four Protectors wasn't the best quiet mode to travel the capital Sundari, and naturally, company quickly came.

A rocket nearly hit Bo-Kotan who had dodged at the last second, and landed in catastrophe. Three men of the Death Watch, two Pyke Pirates and three troopers of Black Sun immediately fired at them, aiming in priority at the Protectors to oblige Kenobi to surrender, but the Jedi was more than fast : he was parrying every shots, as if a wall was separating the foe from him. Bo-katan had heard from Jango that Kenobi's defenses were perfect, but even this word wasn't enough. Suddenly, an extreme wide fire came out of the ground, sending the invaders in the air and falling from the building because of the blast. Only the two Death Watch members were alive thanks to their jetpacks but they were shot down immediately by someone in the floor's hole caused by the explosion. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke, even if he felt no threat from the shooter. Finally, a Protector with a green scarf came out with his jetpack, landed in front of Obi-wan without any weapon in his hands.

"I am Igor," saluted the soldier, "I am one of Jango's lieutenants with Bo-Katan."

"Thank you for your help, Igor," confessed Obi-wan, and feeling that Fett was very near, he went on, "Is Jango with you ?"

"He's not here," answered another voice in the smoke, owned by another protector but smaller than the others, and without helmet.

"Boba," greeted Kenobi, nearly smashing his head for mistaking the son and the father.

"I guess it is normal you thought I was him," stated the boy, "I lost his signal."

"Do not worry, I can still sense him," reassured Obi-wan laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Why do you look for him ? He is more than capable of protecting himself."

"I couldn't agree more, Boba." The Jedi couldn't lie to the boy, he couldn't talk about Maul. "You and your friend are coming with us."

* * *

When Stewjon appeared in front of Siri Kenobi, in the cockpit of the black ship that she still had to name, she couldn't stop the images of her wedding with Obi-wan to re-emerge on her mind, as if everything happened yesterday, and not last year. This world had definitely a special place in her heart, and now that Anteres would come in their life here, Stewjon became the most beautiful planet of the entire galaxy. Escaping her thought, she authorized the communication on the screen : a young man with curly long hair appeared in blue, bowing to her with a huge smile.

"Welcome back Princess Siri."

"Thank you," replied the Jedi, blushing after hearing her new title. "Where can I land ?"

"What a silly question, Princess," said the man, amused, "The Palace of People is ready for you. We will be escorting you, of course."

As promised, two starfighters that had the shape of a semi-circle came at each side when Siri's ship entered the sky of Stewjon, revealing once again the golden capital Stewjoni under the bright sun. Smoothly, she piloted the gifted starship toward the now noticeable between the clouds Palace of People, the grand home of the royal Kenobi family, still perfectly covered by the white marble from the base to the top of the four spectacular towers. As she remembered, she could now see, behind the palace, the Life's Hill at the foot of the huge mountain on the right, protecting the entire city and homing the public spaceport of the capital. The two small starfighters headed to behind the Palace, on the left side where the rock face was the only thing that could be seen : the Palace was build on a dangerous cliff offering a deadly view over the rivers down below. But as she was getting closer and closer, Siri noticing that the rocky wall was perforated by tunnels that could serve as private hangar, and her intuitions were right because a landing platform came out of one of those holes. When the ship reached the solid ground, Siri massaged her front, already trying to find answers to the next questions from the Kenobi about where was Obi-wan, why didn't he came with her or when would he come here … Lying to them was not a solution, but revealing that the oldest enemy of her husband was after him wasn't probably something to say. And then, like everytime she felt worried, exhausted or annoyed, Anteres sent waves of comfort through the Force : it wasn't caring like Obi-wan's, but her son truly knew how to calm his mother. Smiling, she put her large green robe on her shoulders and headed outside. As she slowly took the ramp to exit, she allowed herself to stare at the walls, they were made of a dark matter similar to rocks but she knew it was far from it : it was as plain as steel, though light grey veins were traveling the entire surface, as if the walls were alive and watching over any visitors.

"Princess Siri," called a man dressed in a red and white toga, humbly bowing to the blonde Jedi. "I am Maximilian, I'm here to escort you to the King. His Majesty is sorry he couldn't welcome you in person, but he is currently in a meeting with the minister of defense."

"It's alright," understood Siri very kindly. She was used to respect and politeness, but she would never really grow used to _this._ She was a princess in this planet, but she wouldn't act like a hypocrite noble despising the others. She had been taught differently, she would not change her ways. "Please, lead the way. I never visited the basement of the Palace, and you seemed to be the expert here."

Maximilian blushed, but nodded and entered the corridor behind him, made by the same matter than the previous hangar. Siri, more than intrigued by this "rock", touched it as she was walking being the man in the toga, feeling the warmth of walls, and a surprising emptiness : it was as if she had been thrown in a black-hole, as if the Force had left her. Shocked, she put her fingers off the wall and continued to walk, deciding to ask the King about that mysterious matter later. Reaching another stairs, the guide leaded her at the upper level, finally made of that white marble so characteristic of the Palace of People of Stewjoni, and Siri knew they were now in the main entrance hallway, with its so many white, curvy yet imposing columns, at the first floor of the palace. At she predicted, the man took the huge stairs in the middle of the hall, and arrived in front of the golden wooded doors of the Throne Room from which the two humans could easily hear King Khal Kenobi discussing in a disapproving tone to his minister.

"I'll leave you there, Princess," informed Maximilian bowing again as low as he could.

"Thank you, Maximilian," Siri nodded smiling widely, "I know who I have to call if I'm lost now."

The man's smile couldn't grow bigger, his face enlightened by honour and enthusiasm, and even a non Force-sensitive could have felt that the guide was very pleased. He didn't reply, of course, it was his place, and he asked the two guards in red and gold to open the doors who executed themselves quickly, saluting the Princess with a great happiness : seeing the Cold Queen in Stewjon could only mean a very good new. Some of the populous could think that Prince Obi-wan had been killed in the war, but that was just ridiculous. Stewjoni had witnessed the strength of its prince during the rebellion, no-one could defeat him.

Siri thanked the guards, as politely as a friend, and passed the doors, watching a man dressed in a purple pants, and a longue white shirt, reaching below his belt, with golden embroidery. He had a curved sword on his hips, and his boots reminded her of a trooper : the minister of the Defense was obviously a man who knew his job. They were discussing about a cruiser project that the King seemed more than reluctant to accept, but the reasons that the minister was providing were far from irrelevant. After all, a war was raging in the galaxy, and Stewjon couldn't hope to stay in peace with a few starfighters. What if the Separatists came here ? Of course Sidious wouldn't risk anything for this planet, it meant nothing for him. He had already Coruscant anyway.

"Princess Siri," stated the minister bowing with a fist on his chest, "You look even more beautiful than last time."

"Thank you Minister," replied wholeheartedly the blonde Jedi as she stopped next to him, and then she looked to the white-haired man, sitting on the white yet humble and simple throne at the end of the red carpet on the floor. "It's good to see you again, Majesty."

"There is no need for formalities here, Princess Siri," laughed the king, rising and slowly coming at her to hug her. She of course accepted the embrace of Obi-wan's father, trying to forget how much he reminded her of her husband. "And where is my stubborn Jedi son ?"

"There is much to discuss," started Siri, only to be interrupted by the minister still in the room.

"He is fighting again, right ?"

"Yes, he is," nodded the Jedi sadly, "he had to go. Obi-wan would never run away from his duty, no matter what. But I garanty you that my husband would be here very soon."

"Is my son in danger ?" asked a woman at the back of the room, where the stairs were leading to the main intersection of the four towers. Queen Nicci was clever woman, and she would have been a great Jedi if she had been Force-sensitive, so Siri couldn't, and wouldn't, lie to them.

"I'm afraid he is. But he had survived worse," recalled the princess trying to reassure the people in the room.

"Sometimes I forget that he is no more than small child laughing with his brother in the Garden of Life," stated Khal Kenobi sighing loudly.

"I think your Majesty doesn't need me anymore," said the minister, understanding that the conversation would become private, "We shall discuss about that matter later."

"I will try to think about it, Minister," added the King, "I do understand your concern. I'm sure having a Jedi Master as a daughter will help your cause."

"It has been an honour to meet you, Princess Siri," the man bowed again, "and please, call me when Prince Obi-wan comes back."

As the man left, Queen Nicci came next to the blonde woman, and gently laid a hand on the green robe, where her belly was hidden by the clothes. And with a huge smile, she looked at her daughter in law, "I knew something had changed : you are pregnant !"

"Yes I am," confirmed Siri grinning. How could she think the Queen wouldn't notice ?

"So you keep your promise," the King had tears in his blue-grey eyes, "you came back with a child."

"Well actually, I wanted to give birth to Anteres in this world, for Obi-wan," explained Siri. "My doctors said it would be due in less than a week, apparently. Don't worry, Obi-wan will be here in time."

"Oh I'm sure he will," repeated the King, with a proud smile.

"Where is Obi-wan then ?" asked Queen Nicci, her hand still on Siri's belly.

"On Mandalore … "

"Are you serious ?" Khal Kenobi apparently heard the news of the civil war, "Why did he go there ? Our infor-", the man didn't want to tell the two women what was going there. Siri was pregnant, she didn't need more worries, and his wife could faint hearing that her son was fighting in hell.

"What is it, dear ?" and of course Nicci wanted to hear more.

"I'm sure Obi-wan will be find, he is one of the most powerful of our time. He will survive, and he will be with us in two days, I promise you," Siri smiled gently, seeing how much her words were working with the Kenobi. "And he knows that if he gets hurt, he will have to face _me._"

"Somehow, I remembered hearing those words," teased the King looking to his Queen.

"Every man of the Kenobi familly need a strong woman," replied Nicci Kenobi in the same tone, "and Siri is probably the most dangerous of us all. Perhaps even more than Ceresta herself."

The eyes of the blonde Jedi nearly came out of her skull hearing that particular name. Obi-wan had been right, there was a link between Stewjon and Ceresta. She nearly laughed realising how much the Force was helping its champion. "Ceresta ?"

Nicci was chuckling slightly, "Yes, Ceresta is the first Queen of Stewjon. She married Theor Kenobi, the first of that lineage and ancestor of every Kenobi. According to the legend, she was extremely kind to the people, but was nearly tyrannic with her husband. Not in the wrong way of course, but Ceresta loved Theor so much that she prefered to fight instead of him going to the war."

"A great woman, even if she seemed overly protecting," added Khal Kenobi with a smile.

"Ceresta is a beautiful name," confessed Siri, hoping that one of them would explain its origin.

"Actually its the name of a planet," explained the King. "The Kenobi first lived on Ceresta, but they were forced to move, they were afraid of a mystical presence, giving incredible powers to the newborn. That is why the Force seemed strong in our family."

"The Force is extremely strong in Ceresta," pursued Nicci, "many Kenobi returned to that place to confirmed it."

"Why did they left ? Stewjon is clearly extremely beautiful, but a planet filled with the Force is … amazing," demanded the Jedi.

"At the time, no-one really understood the Force, and none were able to control it. To avoid massacre because of the lack of control, Ceresta Kenobi counseled her husband to find another planet," answered Kahl.

"Does Ceresta still exist ?"

"Of course, its location is kept secret by the royal family," confessed Nicci, "I'll ask Owen to show you the bas-relief depicting the Exode of the Kenobi tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd very like to, thank you," said Siri nodding.

"Well now, I'm sure you are very hungry, and I know how much pregnant women can be. Let's have dinner, my dear Jedi Princess," proposed the King leading the way to the main stairs on the back of the Throne Room, already smelling the delicious meal waiting from them upstairs.

* * *

Horrible or nightmarish was the only word that you could describe the way the capital of Mandalore, Sundari, had turned because of that war. The once bright, modern and secure city was now collapsing at every corner that Jango Fett was watching. This plaza that was now the center of the conflict, shattered by explosions, disguised as the theater of war with its improvised barricades everywhere, had been the only place for romantic rendezvous, traditional feast or even marriage. Thinking about the now misery of this place was enough for Jango to feel nauseous and beyond anger : Vizla and his allies would pay with their lives. He was not supposed to act like this, he had promised Satine to avoid unnecessary violence, but the honour of Mandalore was at stake, and the blond man leading the Death Watch was right at the opposite side of the plaza, taking cover from the shots of the seventy-three Protectors around Jango Fett. History would name such conflict spectacular, years after this massacre, but now, Jango could only think about the blood rivers on the grey floor : it was a slaughter, there was nothing glorious.

"Chief !" yelled a protector with yellow bands painted all over his white armor, "They got reinforcements ! Up there !" He was showing a ship, who was already bombarding the near building, as many troops were jumping out, ready to kill them all.

"Shoot it !" ordered the former bounty hunter to the six men next to him, who immediately launched as one, theirs rockets to destroy the transport. Unfortunately, the number of the enemies was not their only advantage as the protectors cursed in fear when every rocket touched each others, never reaching their target : a Sith was leading them. He could already spot him, noticing all to well the red blade slicing every Protector trying to stop the red Zabraack. They all had trained with vibroswords, some of them managed to hold a moment against the Sith, but the monster wasn't even in disadvantage against six Protectors. That thing had to be killed as soon as possible, or they would all die.

"What are you orders, sir ?!" asked in panick a female Protectors who had lost her helmet, revealing her fair hair and blue eyes.

"Where are your reinforcements ?" screamed Jango loudly enough to be heard, during the concerto of war.

"Our communication are jammed," informed the woman, "we are on our own !"

"Alright, tell Ventar to attack from behind. He can't take more than twelves men," ordered Jango, "the rest of us is going to the front. We need to distract them for Ventar."

"That's suicide !" the woman was more than attempted to flee.

"You are a Protector of Mandalore !" he took her shoulders and shook violently, "if _you_ give up, what would the people do ?"

"Alright alright, I'm going with Ventar !"

Jango nodded and let her go, taking his twin pistols in his hands : time had running out, there was no other choice. If he had to die to protect his world, then it didn't matter, he had nearly died so many times before, it wasn't new for Jango Fett. He remembered that day on Mandalore when he was very young, witnessing the death of his family when he would have die, the day when Dooku had sparred him instead of killing him, the day when Kenobi and Windu decided to let him live … Jango had lived a good time, it couldn't be so bad to end it here, today, but not without a fight.

He took four steps forward, passing every Protector to face in the front the battlefield. He looked behind him slowly, watching all of his Protectors, his soldiers, his comrades and friends, all ready to die next to him if they had to.

"For Mandalore ..." said calmly, almost too quietly Jango Fett before running alone right ahead, shooting at every foe on his path.

It was only after two seconds that every white mandalorian followed the leader of that group, roaring as only one beast, ready to devour its prey, leaving nothing after its passage, reducing everything to ashes. The bravest ignited their jetpacks to join Fett, giving hope and courage to the whole white army charging at the invaders who immediately stepped back in fear. The shock between the two forces would be terrible, but the white wave was running after the lives of the bandits. Red lasers were shot in response to the blue ones of the Protectors, killing some on the flying warriors, but it was not enough to stop the sixty humans. Jango entered the mass in front of him first, shooting every head in his path, and went further and further : Vizla was not far, and in a few seconds, the duel would start. On his way, rockets were cleaning his road, as he was supported by two brave, perhaps almost foolish, Protectors with a red cloak for the one on the left, and a green vibrosword for the one at his right, slicing anything standing in front of him.  
Suddenly, Jango knew that his plan had worked, he didn't have to look in the air, he simply heard the jetpacks of Ventar's squadron coming from Vizla's position. The army of the Collective Shadow, as they called themselves, started to panick and disperse, offering a clear view of his nemesis for Jango.  
The two men understood that running away was out of the question as they started to observe each others, walking in circle in the middle of the battle. The others soldiers would never dared to interfere, knowing by the look of Vizla that this duel was probably the key of victory, so they only stared, holding their breath in silence. It would have be ironic to note how much the soldiers hadn't really the intention to fight : if the war could be win without hurt themselves, so be it.

"You are going to die, Fett," cursed the leader of Death Watch, igniting his blacksaber on his left hand, combined with the pistol on the right.

The other didn't reply, he didn't need to say how much that blond fool was wrong so immediately used his flamethrower at his foe who took off to dodge. Vizla, from the air, shot his entire magazine at Jango, also forcing him to fly for gaining speed, and dashed at him, the blacksaber held high, ready to chop the head of the father of the clonetroopers. But fighting with a sword while flying was difficult, his movements were inaccurate, and threatened to give a wide opening to Fett so at the last moment, Pré Vizla sent his knee in Jango's chest, making him losing his pistols. The duel continued with their bare hands, aiming for the weakest point of the armor or trying to damage the jetpack, offering a deadly fall to the enemy. Jango was more used to this kind of fight, and quickly gained the upper hand ; and with a powerful forearm blow, Vizla lost control of his booster and crashed on the ground violently. Jango didn't wait a second and took a nosedive to crush Vizla in a very painful way. But the blonde man wasn't a novice, and he rolled on his side at the last moment, avoiding the deadly move and after rising with the speed of an animal, cut the jetpack of Fett with the blacksaber. Now the leader of the white mandalorians was only dodging the black blade, without too much success though as Vizla made a deep cut to his left leg : Jango fell painting, on the ground in front of the man.

"Only the strongest lives, _Fett_" recalled Pré Vizla, referring to the old codes of the mandalorian warriors, "I will now become the leader of your group as well."

Vizla raised his blacksaber and jumped at the man wearing the white armor on the floor. As the Death Watch leader came closer and closer, an evil grin was formed on his lips, until he realised that Jango had raised his right arms. He was too close to dodge now, and he had understood too late the trick : he yelled in horror when he watched the fire emerging from the flamethrower and soon, the painful heat started to consume his suit and his skin. He tried to beg for mercy, to make Fett stop, but nothing came out of his tongue which burned too easily. Finally, the burning bites turned into soft and warm caresses, holding him as death came upon him, his body wasn't in pain anymore, but his souls was screaming of shame because of the defeat, the attempt on his pride, and the death of every dream Vizla had imagined …

Every soldier around Jango had stopped, too shocked by the brutality of Vizla's death : there was the turning point of the war. The Shadow Collective's confidence was shaking, demonstrated by the few steps that its members had taken from Vizla still burning body. Fett rose with difficulty, but two Protectors came to help him, and then, gave him the blacksaber, as a symbol of victory in this conflict, hoping that their enemies would flee right now. Some of them actually turned their back to leave but then, screams were also heard from the left. The slaughter wasn't quite finished yet … The cause of the brouhaha become too clear for the Protectors as a red blade was beheading and amputating anyone on its road, Protectors and bandits included : Darth Maul lost his ally, he came for revenge. But when the Zabraack appeared, anger was not the emotion seen on his face, it was more like an devilish satisfaction, and he inhaled slowly the burning air coming from the corpse of Vizla. Immediately, the two Protectors next to Fett jumped at Maul, but they ended as the others, in pieces.  
Maul's grin grew wider as he raised a black hand like if he was holding a round object, and then, Jango felt his throat constricting, his senses became fuzzy as he tried to breathe, but the Sith was holding him perfectly.

"This _blade_ belongs to me," threatened the red Sith, "I am the ruler of this world, not him, not even you."

Using the Force, he called the blacksaber in his free hand and ignited it, studied it with pleasure and curiosity. He then looked at the warrior and used his power again to take the helmet of Jango off, he wanted to read the fear, the pain, and to watch the light in his eyes extinguish as he would take his life. Finally, Fett felt himself being drawn toward the Zabraack and braced himself for the deadly blow, but when the blade only entered his flesh, he couldn't help but scream in pain that he couldn't have imagine. The Sith let him fall on his knee after pulling off the blacksaber from his body, still wearing that devil grin, and prepared to behead him. However, at that moment, Maul went flying away, collapsing on the troops around with an extreme violence.  
Whatever happened, Jango still had his head, and he truly couldn't believe it. Coughing on the ground, the former bounty hunter spitted a lot of blood but forced himself to look above him, seeing a man dressed in a sleeveless brown robe, covering his entire body and face, with a blue lightsaber ignited on his right hand.

Jango Fett was the second time in his life, was more than grateful to had met that Jedi years later, and even if he would die, he knew that Kenobi would win this war for Mandalore, and for him. The Jedi laid his eyes at his wound, and the memory of Satine's death came too easily in his mind : why was he always too late against Maul ? Qui-Gon had died because he had been fast enough, Satine had died in the past, and now was Jango. He clenched his fist to control his anger, to let it go, but the next fight would surely test his strength to resist the darkside.

"Keno...bi," couched Jango with a smile, "Kill that thing for Man...dalore ... And watch over my son, Bo...ba". Grief was now capturing his heart and all of the white warriors' around, and sadness as they thought how much horrible was the destiny of the young Boba Fett, but now was not the time. Jango would have a beautiful and traditional funeral, but it would come later : now was the time to neutralize Maul … forever.

* * *

**Author Note : I am proud to announce that this chapter is now the longest of the story :D. I tried to focus only on Mandalore, but as you understood, I had to explain that famous mystery about Ceresta. I'm sorry if you are upset with me about Jango but Boba had to take the mantle of his father in one way or another : I came to really like Jango in my fiction, but war doesn't only take the villains, we must all remember that ...**

**Anyway, I do hope that you will still like that chapter, and believe me, the second will be as intense. You already guessed that Obi-wan will fight the vicious Darth Maul, and Sidious will have to come to Mandalore, Ferus will have an important dialogue with the Dark Lord of the Sith, and a very happy ending for the chapter. **

**As always read and review again, you are all the greatest !**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43 : Love and Fate

* * *

**Author Note : I'm taking a few seconds to simply thank you all for your amazing reviews, and for following my story. I feel really proud ! Well, let's end Mandalore now !**

* * *

Chaos, death and pain were echoing in the Force, everyone couldn't turn a blind eye to such tremor : it was like a clash of titans, one fighting for the light, the other was the darkness. Unfortunately for the dark one, he was weaker, and soon, Obi-wan Kenobi would neutralize Darth Maul. So Palpatine was in danger, because Maul could easily betray him, and everything would be discover. Sidious had thought about killing the two nightbrothers when they were still two and powerful, but Master Kenobi had proved to be worthy of his title "Sith slayer", so the Dark Lord of the Sith would simply make sure Maul would not talk. Still deep in his thoughts, he ordered Mas Amedda to prepare his shuttle for immediate departure, even if he knew the former Jedi, now his precious ally, was coming to me. The young had returned from his journey, and his mind was full of important information.

"Ferus, my friend," greeted Palpatine as he came to sit in his black chair, "have a seat, and please tell me about the Byth."

The young man still dress in all but black nodded and took one of the four seats in front of the desk. He seemed tensed, and anxious but his excitement was more than palpable. He swallowed slowly when he decided to speak : "The Byth was not important, he was just a mad old creäture."

"But ?" asked Sidious with a tender smile.

"He spoke about the one we are looking for," whispered Ferus looking at his hands. "Darth Plagueis is not only a legend, he has existed. The Byth told me that he had been the apprentice of Darth Tenebrous, the same Sith that had trained apparently Darth Plagueis." The former Jedi then stared at Palpatine who remained strangely silent, as if he was seeing death itself. "Moreover, they truly seemed to have mastered the control of midichlorians, as you told me. The Byth's spirit tried to penetrate my body, but he was too weak to success..."

"Why would he wanted to give up his body ?"

"He knew he was too old whereas I was stronger and much younger. I suppose he wanted to rule the galaxy by using my body, instead of his dying corpse."

"That would make sense, indeed" stated Palpatine crossing his fingers. "Many Sith Lords are talking about an essence transfer. It's not the first time I heard about such technic."

"In a way, we are talking about immortality, my Lord," Ferus pointed out those words with an extremely dark voice and a disturbing smile.

"I never thought you were interested by such subject."

"I am not. I do not fear about death, but I find it rather amusing : some Sith feared so much the death that they had managed to deafeat it."

"Some of them are also kept alive within an artefact," recalled Sidious, pointing the red holocron hanging on Ferus' belt.

"She is not alive," corrected the man, "she is trapped, forced to stay where this thing remains."

"So in a way, you gave her a certain form of freedom. And she is more than able to interact with the living world."

"She still isn't alive," shot back sadly the former Jedi.

"And what if we can make her live again, Ferus ?" Palpatine was nearly smiling thinking how much disturbed would be his friend. "You two seem to have a rather strong connection, don't you wish to see her, sitting next to you right now ?"

"You are talking about the impossible my Lord," simply said Ferus, already knowing that this question was a dead-end.

"Those words were your own when we talked about Darth Plagueis, and yet you just confirm he had been in this world," added the Sith Lord.

"Tell me then, what do you know about resurrecting dead Sith Lord ?"

"It's not resurrection, Ferus. Her spirit is intact and more powerful than ever so what about her body ? You learned about a planet protecting many Sith dead corpses, wouldn't you go there ? What if her body is still there ? I know this because of an holocron of mine : Darth Addendu has prepared his body for his spirit. This is why I know about the essence's transfer, my young friend."

The fallen Jedi was playing with the red holocron on his laps while listening to the Chancellor, and a dark desire was forming in his heart and soul. What if indeed he could bring Darth Vectious back to this world ? He had proof that such technic was possible, so why would he hesitate ? Because of Aayla ? He couldn't return to her now, it was too late : he wasn't a Jedi anymore. He knew he had to answer the Dark Lord, but he couldn't choose right now, he had to think about it _later._

"The Byth talked about a Hego Damask when he was cursing Plagueis. If I remember correctly my teachings, he was a politician of the Banking Clan."

Palpatine smiled as he noticed Ferus was avoiding his last question, "Indeed. You think you have to question them ? It will be very hard, the Muun Clan is very reclusive. Even I can't ask everything."

"Oh I think they will answer, if I ask _properly_," grinned evilly Ferus. "But Mygeeto is a Separatist world, more protected than Cato Nemoidia. I can't go there alone.'

"You need a war there, then," understood Palpatine. "Mygeeto will be attacked, but not now. We need a reason to conquest that world. So, for the moment, we will remain patient and you have many things to think about."

"I could try Muunlist, my Lord," suggested the man in black.

"It would be a waste of time. Muunlist is under the Republic's control, there is nothing about the Banking Clan, they have erased everything. Stay on Coruscant, I feel that you will be needed here very soon."

"Yes my Lord," Ferus bowed and rose to exit the Office, and at the last moment, he turned to watch the Chancellor, "Are you going to Mandalore ?"

"Maul is a threat to the peace, I will go eliminate him, as I told you before."

* * *

After the last words of the dying Jango Fett, the whole plaza had remained silent, and only the heavy rain was disturbing the shock of every Protectors of Mandalore. The invaders, on the contrary, were filled with a new confidence after witnessing their leaders killing without effort the legendary former bounty hunter : the death of Pré Vizla had just been wiped out from their memories in an instant. Every one stared at each others for a moment, the white soldiers having a terrible lump in their throat, and the Shadow Collective waiting for the orders of Maul who just had risen from Kenobi's attack. The Jedi was standing in front of every Protectors, facing the entire army of invaders, his blue lightsaber held low, and only the thunders allowed the enemies to see his serious face. He also had remained silent since he had Forcepushed violently the red Zabraack, but his new behavior was threatening, and many foes had taken several steps back.

Then, the battle went on as a boy wearing the white armor of the Protectors came from the sky, using his jetpack, shooting at the red Sith, screaming and tears falling from his eyes. Maul grinned as he easily deflected the many shots from the brave yet foolish boy. Soon, screams were heard from everywhere and the thousands warriors were collapsing against each others, killing with a new rage inspired by the courageous act of Boba Fett. Many bandits dared to attack the Jedi Master who in a twirl was cutting pistols, hands or arms. Even at war, Obi-wan Kenobi was reluctant to kill if he had another solution, but in such messy situation, his instincts were urging him to survive and to stop quickly Maul before Boba suffered the same fate than his father. With a high efficiency, the Jedi made his ways to the Sith who was merely playing with the young son of Jango Fett, and Obi-wan arrived just in time to prevent the red blade and the black saber, in one move, from beheading Boba, in shock.

"You came too late for the father, Kenobi," mocked Maul. "Do you really think the son will be safe ?"

"Should I remember what happened to your brother ?" replied Obi-wan, clearly taunting the Sith.

"And believe me, you will pay for his death !" yelled Darth Maul jumping at the Jedi, his weapons twirling dangerously around him.

Maul was using the form of Jark'ai during his fight against Obi-wan which somehow turned to be pretty effective against the Jedi. The Sith was putting all his rage and anger in his moves to kill his nemesis, already forgetting that he intended to torture him violently for all he had done. But the Zabraack didn't last to understand that Kenobi was simply checking if Boba Fett had fled away, and when the boy disappeared, the Jedi locked his eyes into the yellow eyes of his opponent : courage, determination and power were the only thing that Maul could read. Suddenly, Obi-wan kicked him soundly in the chest and changed his stance for the one he tried to mastered since his return in this life, and even if attack wasn't really his way to fight, he had understood that waiting for an opening could be extremely tiring. He remembered the fight against Vader on Mustafar, a duel that had been too long, so long that Padmé had died, so long that the Jedi lost his determination to kill the Sith, so long that he had tried to reason in vain his lost friend. Yoda had told him how much mistaken he had been, on Organa's ship : sometimes, a Jedi had to take the upper hand, not violently, but with grace and ease to erase the confidence of the enemy. So Obi-wan would apply the last lesson of the diminutive Grand Master of his previous life in this fight, today. But Maul had saw the Ataru of his nemesis many times so he ordered three members of the Death Watch to attack the Jedi, but Kenobi defeated them all by doing only one cartwheel on the left, and found himself in front of Maul again. Panick was beginning to overwhelm the Sith, he knew he couldn't win in such place, considering that he had to kill many protectors as they tried to avenge their fallen leaders : Kenobi and Maul were the target of the whole plaza, they had to move.

"The one who brings me his head shall rule Mandalore !" yelled Maul to his allies as he jumped away from the place, heading for the only place he knew he could win against Obi-wan Kenobi.

Dozens of smiles appeared on the soldiers' face in front of the Jedi, they had all heard the Sith who had used the Force to amplify his voice, and soon, Obi-wan was surrounded by fighters, all ready to shoot him down in an instant. But they were all too cocky, they were only focusing on him while they would have notice the men of Bo-Katan dashing at them and in a second, Obi-wan jumped high above his previous position, blocking the only shots of those who had followed him, while the others were in a blink killed from behind by the Protectors. And when the Jedi landed in the center of the white mandalorians, the thunder stroke the ground as the feet of the Council Member touched the floor. The auburn man would have laughed to such coincidence, but he knew that the Force was helping him, increasing his aura to make the invaders run away of despair, their confidence and trust in themselves shaking. Obi-wan stayed a few minutes more in the plaza to help the Protectors cleaning the place and claiming victory, but he knew he now had to go after Maul : his villainy was already felt from this place, finding him would not be difficult, even for a youngling. Bo-Katan, who had joined him seconds ago, nodded to him, urging him to go after the Sith, as she asked him earlier in the Palace in front of Satine, her stubborn sister. He didn't wait anymore, and after another thunder enlightened the place, he had disappeared from her sight. She sighed loudly as she took her helmet off, she truly disliked the idea of being fond of the same man than her sister, and especially when the man was a Jedi Master … She chased her thoughts and came to kneel next to Boba still on the ground in shock.

"Boba … " called gently the redhead woman.

"H-he killed him", whispered the young boy. "I- …"

"War always takes the precious ones, Boba," she tried to comfort him, but she wasn't sure she could comfort herself too, so what could she say ?

"I'm gonna kill that monster !"

"You can't, Maul is too powerful for us," warned Bo-Katan Kryze.

"I can kill him," Boba rose in anger, "I need to avenge my father. Maul must pay !"

"Don't !" Bo-Katan grabbed the boy's right arm, more ordering than begging. She was his superior, he had to obey. But then, he slapped her face, and flew away in the sky, in the same direction than Obi-wan Kenobi.

* * *

In front of the Palace of Sundari, the capital of Mandalore, thousands of men and women with fair skin and blond hair were gathering, yelling and protesting about that war, about the political ways of their leader, unable to prevent the death of millions. Pacifism had shown its weakness, and only the Protectors of Mandalore, the warriors, had been capable of protecting them : it was the time for Duchess Satine to retire. If some of them wanted first to deal with the invaders, others were more impatient as they directly threatened the blonde duchess standing at the balcony, speaking to them, surrounded by her royal guards.

"It is of no use, Duchess," said a Protector, standing against a wall, behind the blue guards. "They made their minds, you shouldn't be here. You promised General Kenobi to leave."

"My people need explanation and comfort, Ragnar," shot back Satine to the Protector wearing a blue cloak on his left shoulder.

"I told you, we will leave after my speech."

"And you are done, Duchess," replied Ragnar, slightly threatening, "don't force me to take you away in the hard way."

"The language of a warrior," cursed the blonde woman, far more than annoyed now.

"I care for your safety, and I'm sure your guards agree with me," stated the Protector, noticing that the blue guards had nodded to him. "We don't want to deal with Kenobi if something happens to you."

Using that name clearly worked, as the Protector predicted, so the blonde duchess turned to stare at him, "Alright, I'm following you."

"Excellent," said Ragnar smilin behind his helmet, "guards, protect her back please."

The white armored man walked first in the rich blue corridors of the palace, he ordered many guards to follow them or to join the fight elsewhere because he needed information, as their communication were jammed. Ragnar was one of Jango's lieutenants, so his authority wasn't questioned, but Satine knew behind the orders he was given that he tried to mask his worries for his comrades and for her. And the horrible and constant screams that they could hear from outside wasn't calming the stress of the lieutenant : he was checking three or four times every corner, or if his cortosis blade was still on his back, or playing nervously with his pistol on his right hand.

They finally reached the throne Room, and took the corridor on the left, leading to the courtyard of the Palace : Satine understood that Ragnar wanted to take the secret passage leading to a private hangar to leave Sundari as soon as possible. But then, after taking the last stairs, and passing the huge fresk symbolizing the Mandalore War where Jedi were fighting against the mandalorian warrior of the past, Ragnar stopped so suddenly that Satine ran into him.

"At least warm me wh-." The words died in her throat as she noticed what caused the sudden freeze of the Protector : a red Zabraack was standing in front of them with vicious yellow eyes and a menacing grin.

"Guards, take the Duchess away," ordered Ragnar without looking behind him. He slowly drew his blade in his left hand, ready to fight against the alien.

"But Sir, we will have better chance if we are five against him," replied one of the blue royal guards.

Darth Maul seemed even more amused by the remark of the guard so he also drew the black saber and ignited his lightsaber, "He is right. Jango Fett hadn't resisted me, you better all fight against me in the same time."

"I'm a better swordsman than him," warned Ragnar, taking his helmet off, revealing his bald head, a small blonde braid, and his bionic left eyes. "I'll take care of him. Go away with the Duchess, NOW !"

And after giving his last order, Ragnar ignited his jetpack and dash at Maul, who after crouching down to avoid the flying fighter, launched his attacks with the two blades in his hands. Maul had to admit that for a non-sensitive, Ragnar was a good fighter, but he couldn't do anything against two blades. The Protector was already pushed at his limits as he dodged the black saber and blocked the red lightsaber, but then, he was Forcepushed violently against a wall, breaking his jetpack in the process. He prepared himself for the deadly blow of the Sith, but he watched in despair Maul slaughtering the guards of the Duchess, and soon, Satine Kryze was alone in front of the red alien. He didn't hesitate a second, he ran as fast as he could to stop the red and black blades to enter the skin of the blonde woman, but he was a little too late : he felt the burning heat into his body and watched his ruler screaming his name. He felt so sorry when his head fell violently against the marble on the ground. He had just postponed her death by minutes, he had failed to protect her, so death was the right price. But what about her who had tears in her stunning blue eyes ? Why did she have to die ?

"Well then, Duchess," hissed Darth Maul deactivating his weapons, "why don't we wait for our last guest ?"

"If you want to kill me, just do it now, you coward," shot Satine back, still crying for the fallen Protector.

"Oh no," the Sith came next to her and feigned sadness, "_he_ had to see you dying, to watch the light disappear in those eyes of yours." He caressed her cheeks before grabbing violently her chin, "And then, he will be devastated, and I will kill him."

"You have taken the wrong hostage, for that."

"Don't think so short of yourself," replied Maul rising and smiling as he saw Kenobi behind him on Satine's eyes. "Welcome Kenobi."

"Your rampage ends here, Darth Maul," warned Obi-wan his face still hidden by his brown hood.

"This will never end !" The sith turned to the Jedi, "I will always crave for more. First Mandalore, then the entire system, and next will probably be Naboo. What will stop me to take Coruscant and destroy your precious Temple ?"

"We both know that if I do not stop you here and now, _he _will come to you," stated Obi-wan. "Perhaps is he already on his way to kill you."

"My Master will take me back, but unfortunately, you won't be here to see it," threatened Maul ignited both his weapons.

"You never defeated me, surrender and you will live," proposed the Jedi, following suite, his lightsaber held low for an assault.

The two opponents charged in the same time, the blue blade immediately interposed itself between the swords of Maul, blocking them immediately, and they found themselves engaged in a ferrous saber lock. Obi-wan was using the Force to push against Maul, and soon, the Sith lost the grip of the blacksaber and cursed as he was wide open for a terrible blow, and he was more than surprised when the Jedi simply punched him on the ground, near the fallen weapon. As the Zabraack painfully rose and took the blacksaber again, Kenobi was simply waiting, gathering his power and letting go of his stress in the Force, like every Jedi had learnt to do. Honestly, Maul was once again afraid, but he had learnt from their last fight, so he called upon the Force, gathering it to himself and wrapping himself within it. He breathed it in and held it whirling inside his heart, clenching down upon it until he could feel the spin of the galaxy around him. He drew power into his innermost being until the Force itself existed only to serve his will : that was the power of the darkside, it didn't bring him into the center of the universe, but it _made_ him its center.

But now was Obi-wan Kenobi, luminous, a transparent being, a window onto a sunlit meadow of the Force : the perfect Jedi, the source of all Maul's anger and hate. But his fight wasn't between a Sith and a Jedi, nor was it between the light and the dark. It was a duel for revenge, one would strike for his fallen brother, the other would avenge his fallen father.

And then, the space where Kenobi's chest had been was now only empty, the blue lightning that was the Jedi's blade appeared suddenly and dangerously close to the Sith's throat. Maul threw himself spinning up and away from the Jedi to land on the stoned table in the center of the plaza, far from the Duchess, disengaging for a moment to recover his composure—that had been entirely too close—but by the time his boots touched down Kenobi was there to meet him, blade weaving through a defensive velocity so bewilderingly fast that the Sith dared not even try a strike; he threw a feint toward Kenobi's face, then dropped and spun in a reverse ankle-sweep. But not only did Kenobi easily overleap this attack, Maul nearly lost his own foot to a slash from the Jedi who had again come out of nowhere and now carved through the table so that it collapsed under the Zabraack's weight. He drove a series of flashing thrusts toward Kenobi's legs to draw the Jedi Master into a flipping overhead leap so that Maul could burn through his spine from kidneys to shoulder blades. And this image, this plan, was so clear in his mind that he almost failed to notice that Kenobi met every one of his thrusts without so much as moving his feet, staying perfectly centered, perfectly balanced, blade never moving a millimeter more than was necessary, deflecting without effort, riposting with flickering strikes : Obi-wan was once again proving that he had more than mastered Soresu.  
Satine was watching the fight from a certain distant, but she had to blink and rubbed her eyes again considering how fast was the duel. Maybe she was still a bit flash-blind : the red Sith seemed to be fading in and out of existence, half swallowed by a thickening brown and beige haze in which danced a meter-long bar of blue fire. Maul pressed back the brown shadow with a relentless straight-ahead march; his own blade, that distinctive red blaze that had been the final sight of so many Jedi across the galaxy, made a haze of its own: an oblate sphere of blood fire, added with the blacksaber, within which there seemed to be dozens of swords slashing in all directions at once. But she knew, deep in her heart that Maul was loosing against the brown form that was the sleeveless robe of the man she loved since many years. Obi-wan was clearly stronger and faster than Darth Maul. Their blades flared and flashed, crashing together with bursts of fire, weaving nets of killing energy in exchanges so fast that Satine could not truly see them, but she didn't have to see them.

And soon the fight continue on in the Palace of Sundari, where in the previous life of Obi-wan Kenobi, Darth Maul had won the last battle, but it would not remained that way this time. Now, they became a standing wave of battle that expanded into every cubic centimeter of the Throne Room. There was no scrap of carpet nor shred of chair that might not at any second disintegrate in flares of red, black or blue; lampstands became brief shields, sliced into segments that whirled through the air; couches became terrain to be climbed for advantage or overleapt in retreat. But there was still only the cycle of power, the endless loop, no wound taken on Obi-wan Kenobi, not even the possibility of fatigue. Maul was in impasse. But for the Jedi, the fighting was effortless for him now; he let his body handle it without the intervention of his mind. While his blade spun and crackled, while his feet slid and his weight shifted and his shoulders turned in precise curves of their own direction, he was driven the dark power fighting against him to itslimit.  
Then, Darth Maul lost his grips on the red lightsaber and the blacksaber after a too quick move from the Jedi : the Zabraack stared at him in shock as he couldn't realise what just happened. But he knew one thing was sure, he had understood it during that fight against the man he couldn't defeat. If the darkside was supposed to gain the control of the Force, it had miserably failed because the Force was serving that only man, that Jedi, and perhaps even Darth Sidious couldn't achieve such thing even with all his power : the revenge of the Sith would fail because of that young Jedi !

"You are under arrest, Darth Maul," Obi-wan said evenly, staring past his blue blade, holding very close to the throat of his defeat opponent.

"So what are you gonna do, Master Jedi ?" Maul's voice was filled with poison, "Are you going to take me to your precious Temple ? I defeated _death_, do you really think you will hold me prisoner ?"

"You will face the Cour-". The Force suddenly screamed extremely loudly in Obi-wan's mind to run away, as far as he could because the roof was already collapsing, and the floor shattering under a terrible fire. The carpets on the ground were consumed so easily and every glass of the windows exploded in threatenings pieces. All that remained of the Throne Room was now the apocalypse.

* * *

Satine couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Her Palace had just exploded and was now collapsing with the man she loved inside ! How could that be fair ? He had won against Maul, she was sure of it so why did he have to die in such horrible way ? Why would she never see his beautiful face and his hypnotizing blue-grey eyes ? She realised she was crying all the tears of her body, but was soon held by the gentle arms of her sister who seemed as devastated as she was. She didn't care to scream like an animal, and not like a Duchess, but her heart had just stopped beating when the flames had swallowed her home with Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Sssh," eased Bo-Katan, "it's over Satine. The war is over."

"B-but he is dead !" yelled the blonde duchess as she hit her sister's armored chest.

"He wasn't supposed to be kill," the manly voice belonged to Boba Fett, Satine could recognize it with her eyes closed since many months.

"What do you mean ?"

"Boba disobeyed me," the redhead woman seemed ready to kill the boy, and if glares could kill, then Boba Fett would be a dead corpse at this moment, "he placed bombs on every walls of the Palace from the basement to the top. I realised it too late, we tried to stop him but-"

"Maul had to die !" Boba understood now that he had killed an innocent and brave man who just came to save them all. But Obi-wan Kenobi would be a victim of the war, like was his father, Jango Fett.

"Do you really think that was what your father wanted ? Did he want you to become a murderer ? And you probably just killed the man who could stop the Clone Wars, do you realise what you have done ?" Bo-Katan was beyond madness, "You killed the man that my sister and I loved !"

"Sister," Satine hugged the woman to hide her tears, "Obi-wan is dead as a heroe. He would have wanted us not to forget that he was a Jedi after all."

"I don't care about that. I was okay with him being away from us, with him being a Jedi, as long as he was alive !"

Many Protectors of Mandalore had now joined them in front of the burning Palace, but Satine had to stay strong, to show she was the ruler of Mandalore, "Boba, you murdered an innocent man and a criminal man. You know our rules."

"Are you going to execute me ?" the boy couldn't believe it, he had killed Maul, and they all seemed to forget about it.

"Duchess, there are others punishments for crimes," recalled Igor, with his green scarf slightly burning because of the ashes. "Don't be too severe because you loved the Jedi."

"How dare you !" Satine's eyes were red of sadness, she didn't need to add anger to her feelings, she had to remain fair and impartial for Boba. "Exile is your only hope, Boba Fett."

"Mandalore is my home, you want me to leave ?" Jango's son was offended.

"It's your best choice, Boba," Bo-Katan added with a poisonous voice, "believe me, I would love to execute you myself."

"Boba, you are too young for being a Protector. You were only allowed because of your father, and would you tolerate seeing another one at Jango's place ?" Igor seemed the only one really caring for him, and his words were true. "You have a ship, a good amount of money. You better leave this world, there is nothing left for you here."

"I disagree," said a voice far behind them, near the burning building. A strange form could be seen on a burning wall, like a winged creature with its claws ready to slaughter them. There was a feeling of extreme power coming from this shadow, but Satine knew, as her heart brought warm to her body again, that Obi-wan had survived to the explosion. The Jedi jumped in the middle of the small group, next to Boba, and every one noticed the completely burned brown robe, the dark mark on the beige tunic and that the hood had disappeared from the clothes. "Mandalore is Boba's home. And you can't chase him for something he didn't comit. Of course I needed Darth Maul alive, but it is the will of the Force that he died in this fire. You cannot punish him."

The sisters Kryze were wearing the exact smile of their limitless new joy when the auburn man appeared in front of them, and soon Obi-wan was wrapped between the two of them, nearly suffocated because of the strength of the embrace : there was no doubt they were sisters. Then every one came to congratulate the Jedi Master for his fight and for the victory, explaining him that he Shadow Collective had been defeated, even if several groups were still on Mandalore's ground, but without their leaders, the Protectors of Mandalore would deal with them easily. As the whole group watched sorrowful the last piece of the Palace burning, Obi-wan shutted away as he felt a great darkness coming from the building. Perhaps Maul's rage had reached its climax, but it was clear Sidious indeed came to watch his former apprentice die. In his previous life, he couldn't have recognise the dark presence of the Chancellor on Mandalore, but it truly felt like the Emperor on Coruscant after the Order 66. Of course, Palpatine was hiding himself behind Maul's presence, but Obi-wan knew the Dark Lord was there inside the last room of the Palace of Sundari.

"Are you about to leave, Obi-wan ?" Satine asked the Jedi as she and her sister came to talk with him.

"I am waited, and the Jedi Council didn't allow me to come here," Obi-wan laughed realising he sounded too much like Qui-Gon, "I may suffer some lectures."

"I would give anything to see the perfect Jedi getting reprimand" joked Bo-Katan with a seducing wink.

"Siri is probably waiting for you, yes," recalled Satine.

"You have no idea," and then, Obi-wan gently kissed chastely the sisters on their cheeks, and disappeared in a blink, letting Mandalore celebrating the victory without the presence of any Jedi.

"He will be a great father," Bo-Katan was still looking where Obi-wan were seconds ago. "I'm very jealous of Siri Tachi."

"Yes, Siri Kenobi is indeed the luckiest woman in the galaxy."

* * *

The burning sound wasn't what awoke Darth Maul, it was the horrible smoke in his nose and the unbearable pain on his back. But he couldn't see what was against his body, he simply knew the thing, probably a wall or a pillar, had crushed all of his bones, and that he would soon die of hemorrhage. The Sith still knew something was wrong, and forced himself to open his eyes, though his vision was blurred by the pain and the heat of the fire. He cursed in his mind as he saw the long robe in front of him : so Kenobi was here to finish him off.

"So un-Jedi like," Maul would have laughed if his body wasn't trapped.

"Indeed." That voice wasn't Obi-wan's, it was far more threatening, and colder. Darth Sidious had come to him !

"M-master ?"

"I am so disappointed … You couldn't bring yourself to kill only one mere Jedi Master," pointed Sidious. "I don't even know why you dared to come back." He chuckled evilly, "and I thought you would become a rival …. "

This time, Maul managed to laugh, not because the words of Sidious were stupid, but simply because his master knew nothing about Kenobi's power, "You are still as arrogant as I remember, _Master._" The punishment he had expected came, and soon Darth Maul was under the lightnings of the Dark Lord.

"You don't even deserve to live. I will let you burn in this place, and no-one will hear your name ever again." Then Sidious started to walked away, after giving one last, much longer, assault of blue lightnings.

"Y-you should be ..." Maul painted, knowing that the time to return to his brother has come, "careful, my Lord. Prepare yourself because you will lose …." and then, Darth Maul, the skilled apprentice of Chancellor Palpatine, famous wielder of a lightsaber staff, passed away.

* * *

"Princess Siri, we couldn't wait any longer !" begged the nurses trying to put the blonde Jedi on the medical bed, preparing her for the birth of Anteres and avoiding the many objects that the Jedi was sending flying at them with the Force.

"I promise if you touch me, I'm gonna kill you slowly !" Siri was sweating, she didn't want to deliver now, not without Obi-wan, but the nurses didn't want to know.

"Siri, be serious !" yelled Owen, the brother of Obi-wan, "it's not healthy for Anteres !"

"And believe me, you won't be healthy at all if I give birth to Anteres without my husband. You may be his brother, but I will also kill you !"

Owen laughed nervously, knowing that Siri wasn't rational, but still, hearing the Cold Queen's menaces could give you nightmare. "You can't stop it !"

"Oh yes I can ! If I, a Jedi, manage to have a child, I can postpone the birth for later !"

"Princess, we are going to have a baby right now, stop acting like a child !" scowled the older nurse.

"She always acts like a child," said a voice behind Owen, the voice that Siri was desperately waiting for since many minutes. Obi-wan Kenobi appeared next to her bed, and took her right hand in his. He seemed to have fight on Mustafar again, and his clothes were torn or burned. "I told I would be here in time."

She wanted to yell at him for putting himself in danger again, for making her suffer with this birth, but after seeing his teasing smile and his blue-grey eyes, the only thing she managed to say was : "Kiss me Obi-wan Kenobi." And of course he obeyed, he knew better than teasing his pregnant wife.

"Now please, Princess Siri, push !" commanded the older nurse, "I nearly see the head of your boy."

"You are-" Siri pushed as she constricted Obi-wan's hand, "just in time Kenobi !" Obi-wan thought he was about to lose his hand, but how could he complain when Siri was delivering. And after a few minutes of effort, Anteres Kenobi was screaming in the hands of the nurse. Siri had teared of happiness in her blue eyes when she finally took her son in her arms, but she noticed the sadness in Obi-wan's. "Anteres Kenobi, this is your stupid father," the infant stared at the auburn man, and when Obi-wan came to kiss his forehead, a smile appeared on the toothless mouth of his son who tried to caress the auburn beard.

"I think he likes the beard," commented the father amused.

"Of course, he is my son," Siri replied as she caressed her husband's hair. "He is _our_ wonderful son."

"He is beautiful, Siri," whispered Obi-wan, a lump in his throat.

"Obi-wan," she forced him to look into her eyes, "I'm not going to die now. Nor will Padmé in this life, do you hear me ? I don't want to you to think about your former life, it's already behind you, now. I love you, and you make me the happiest woman and Jedi in the world."

"You're right," confessed the man caressing Anteres' head, "I love you too, Siri." Then, he leaned forward to kiss her passionately, a tear of happiness escaping his left eyes.

"But I already love Anteres more than you," teased Siri taking Anteres against her chest to let him rest, hearing her heartbeat. She slowly reached for Obi-wan hands, and admitted, "I was worried. Will you tell me about Mandalore ?"

The Jedi Master smiled and kissed her again, and afer kissing the head of his sleeping soon, he stared at his family, "when you two will wake up, I will tell you everything." But the blonde woman and the son were already deep in their dreams, each one of them wearing a tender smile erasing every horrible memory that Obi-wan had about Luke and Leia's birth : Siri was right, this life was far behind him, and this new one looked way more brighter...

* * *

**Author Note : And then, Mandalore's Arc is over with the death of Maul and the birth of Anteres Kenobi !**

**I hope you won't be disappointed about the fact that Sidious don't fight Maul or Obi-wan, but Palpatine really can't blow his cover up now, he has understood that our favourite heroe is growing very strong. I hope the chapter will please you anyway, and tell me if the fight had been detailed enough, I tried to put much more descriptions in the duel than before : it was hard !  
The next chapter will focus about Anteres in his family on Stewjon, than unfortunately the Kenobi will have to return for Coruscant to help Ahsoka in her trial ! So yes, we will have two chapters about Ahsoka fate, then the battle of Coruscant will start ! I'm very excited, every plots are now nearly joining each other. **

**BUT I have one question, it can change many thing in this fiction : Do you want me to ressurect Darth Victious ? I originally didn't came up with this idea, but I could bring her _alive_ in my fiction. So tell me please if you want her with Ferus or not.**


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44 : Terrorism

* * *

**Author Note : Once again, I deeply thank you all for your reviews :D. So, you decided to give a chance to Darth Vectious, so be it : honestly, I really wanted to bring her back from the dead too hahaha. But let's start with the chapter now :).**

* * *

A whole week had passed since Kahl Kenobi, King of Stewjon, had announced the birth of his last grandson, the new Prince Anteres, to the population of the Capital. As always, the people had shown their excitement and joy by gathering candles on their balcony, or at the main plaza of the city, and on every steps of the royal stairs leading to the gardens of the Palace of People. Every day, visitors came to those gardens, trying to catch a glimpse of the royal family and the newborn child : sometimes, Princess Siri appeared at a window, showing the world to her son who was acclaimed by the civilians. But the _Negotiator_, the Jedi Prince of Stewjon, rarely came, no-one understood why, but no rumors had ever spread : the people knew that Prince Obi-wan was a general in the Republic, and that he had just returned from the civil war on Mandalore. He needed to rest, to cherish those most private moments with his wife and son, and then, when he would allow to ease his mind, to realise that Stewjon would always be proud of him, he would show himself.  
But for Siri Kenobi, the reason of the distant behaviour of his husband was all too clear. He hadn't slept for days, and she often caught him staring at her and their son, as if he tried to persuade himself he wasn't dreaming anymore. Of course Obi-wan was beyond happiness when he was holding Anteres in his arms, caressing his precious little face, or tickling the fragile neck of the boy, and that he was filled with pride just being looking at his family, but Siri knew, deep down, that the scars of Obi-wan's previous life would never heal until that bloody war was over. And that was painful. The man had given her everything, including himself, and yet, she couldn't heal him after all she had done : she didn't blame him of course, that would be unfair. He had watched his best friend becoming a monster slaughtering all of his comrades, all of his family. He had seen her dying in his arms, he had seen the Sith taking over the Republic and chasing the last of the Jedi and he had watched a mother dying in childbirth. Siri remembered her dreams about Obi-wan's previous life, how Padmé died and how powerless the auburn Jedi had felt in that moment when he was holding the child of Anakin Skywalker. And all of this could happen again, the time was very close now, and the great Knight of the Force knew it all to well.  
So she would remain silent as she watched him trying to eat something whereas the whole Kenobi family was celebrating the birth of their last member. But Obi-wan was a great Jedi, he could mask his feelings from the others, so no one would be saddened or depressing by his behaviour because he knew it would have such effect while only happiness was meant to be. However, if the blonde Jedi was also hiding her worries for her husband, she knew she would have to talk to him tonight, she couldn't let him drown in his memories, in his past without doing something. She couldn't have been of any use during the last days because she had been more tired that she would admit, and Queen Nicci, Obi-wan's mother, had ordered her to rest, to gather strength again for the future because protecting Obi-wan and Anteres would not be easy, and many dangers would come : even a Jedi could predict that such thing...

"You haven't eaten much my son," Queen Nicci came next to her younger son, and put an arm around Obi-wan's neck, "Is something troubling you ?"

"It's really nothing, Mother," the Jedi was still looking to his golden plate, "I just don't really feel very well."

Owen Kenobi, the heir to the throne laughed loudly, "I remembered feeling weird when I became a father too. As if you lost a certain freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you decided, or in any way."

"I am so glad you decided to stop trying to climb the Palace's towers, darling," Princess Trisca, the wife of Owen, tried not to laugh in front of the whole family. She wasn't really scolding him, there was a teasing tone in her exotic voice.

"I thought that was what helped me to seduce you, my dear wife," Owen was grinning, raising his glass full of a rich white wine. He took a sip, and then, turned to Siri. "What about you two ?"

"What about us ?" Obi-wan had raised his head, feigning ignorance.

"When did you decide to disobey the rule of attachment, my dear Jedi ?" asked Queen Nicci, eager to hear the romantic yet heroic love story of the new parents.

"It's long and complicate," Siri said, knowing that talking about the past would bring terrible memories to her husband.

"Oh please," begged Trisca, laying her head on her hands, leaning on the table. "We all know you will have to leave soon, so please, tell us."

The auburn Council Member rose from his golden seat, and came to take Anteres in his arms, who was laying on a small couch next to him. He looked at his son, and instantly, a tender fatherly smile appeared on his face, his worries were forgotten while Anteres stared back at his father.

"I was fifteen, and Siri was thirteen. We were on a dangerous mission, we had to infiltrate an organisation as students : our Masters needed information from the inside so we went together. It quickly became a … difficult situation."

"What do you mean by difficult situation, Uncle Obi ?" asked Hersa, the older daughter of Owen and Trisca, with a large smile.

"He means we had to fight with our lightsabers against droids and other technologic threats," Siri answered while smiling at the little girl. It reminded the blonde Jedi that in a few years, she and Obi-wan would also have, according to her vision, a wonderful daughter, Satele Kenobi.

"Can I have a laser sword too ?" begged Mark, the boy of Owen and Trisca. He had those shinning stars in his eyes, like every young boy did when you spoke about Jedi Knights.

"No, Mark," Obi-wan said, kneeling next to the boy, still holding Anteres, "you will be a King, one day. And believe me, your life will be probably better than a Jedi Master. I am jealous, Mark."

The boy's smile couldn't grow bigger, but then, he gently caressed Antere's hand, "Will Anteres become a Jedi, then ?"

"He will be one of the best."

"Better than you Uncle Obi ?"

"I hope so," Siri teased, winking at the boy, "your Uncle is not that strong."

"But I watched the Holonet about Mandalore, they all praise our family name," pride was indeed detected in the voice of the boy, "Obi-wan is the greater Jedi I've ever seen."

"Oh your aunt is quite powerful too," stated King Kahl trying to praise Siri too.

"But Mark is right. My husband is probably the strongest Jedi of our time," acknowledged the blonde Jedi. "I hate to admit it, but only he can stop this war."

"Don't ask too much of my son," recalled the King, "I know that you two have already a great task to fulfil, as Jedi, so don't add the fate of the entire galaxy on his shoulders. He is only a man after all."

"You're wrong, your Grace," corrected Siri, looking to her husband and son lovingly, "He is _my_ man. That makes him the best of us all."

Obi-wan's face was more than red, touched as always by the love of his wife, "Anteres is tired, we should all get to bed."

"Oh no, please continue your tail," demanded the Queen Nicci. "Your voice seemed to ease your son, he will soon sleep in your arms. So stay, my son."

"Alright, alright," the Jedi sighed happily, he knew from where he gained his skills of negotiation now.

"So about the lightsaber's fight ?" pursued Princess Trisca.

"We were very young at such time, not as skilled as we are now, and I nearly died in that place," confessed Siri, "but Obi-wan was there to support me, to order me to keep going because we had to survive. He was my knight in his shining armor, between all of those flames, protecting me while he was making his way easily, without trembling. I always felt something for that stubborn Jedi, but I realised that day how much I was in love with him. And when we get out, I remember Obi-wan being on top of me, protecting me from a powerful blast, I couldn't resist. I kissed him. We were children, but we knew, deep down, that we loved each other."

"So why did you wait so long ?" asked the other Princess, smiling.

"Because we couldn't stop being Jedi, our duty came first. I told Obi-wan that we couldn't love each other, months later. And that was the most terrible decision I ever made, and the biggest lie," admitted Siri.

"Why did you accept Obi-wan ?" the King had kept an eye on his son from the beginning of the story, filled with pride and honour that be the father of such man.

"Because I had a duty, to my Master, to the Jedi. And if we had left the Jedi Order, it wouldn't have been the same : we were born to be Jedi, nothing more, nothing less," explained the Prince. "I tried, for many years, to respect our promise even if I was still loving her. And one day, after a terrible mission, I knew that we could live as lover and as Jedi. I simply knew it was the only choice I had for this life."

"What was this mission ?" Mark couldn't realise what Obi-wan was talking about, only Siri knew that her husband was speaking about his previous life.

" That would be for another time, my nephew," replied the Jedi grinning to the boy. "Now is time to go to bed, for everyone."

"I agree, it's already very late," added Trisca, after checking the hour, "Come on, let's go young boy."

All of them left the royal dinning room, servants quickly appeared to clean the dishes and to take the plates away, and in a minute, the place was as if no-one had ever disturbed its peace and order. Obi-wan was still holding Anteres, sleeping, in his arms as he was walking to his bedroom with his stunning wife, wearing another dress that she had been given : it was pretty simple, a white dress with thine sleeves, but it had a large opening behind, showing the delicate skin of Siri's back. He couldn't have asked for more, being with his family was the greatest gift the Force could have given, but the dark future ahead had still a strong grip on his mind. His presence was unfortunately also reflecting his worries, so Siri gently caressed his back, and smiled at him. She didn't have to say anything, he knew that she would be here, and that they would discuss much in a few minutes. They simply remained silent as they climbed the stairs to their room, staring at their son, focusing their attention only on the three of them, on their small family. They then arrived in front of their doors that two guards opened, they headed to the large bed where Obi-wan put cautiously his son in the middle of the sheets, and then, he joined Siri outside, on the large balcony.

"Have you read the message on our comlink, dear ?" Siri sighed loudly when her husband came next to her, taking her in his arms.

"Why do you think I am worried ?"

"I am sorry, Obi-wan," she looked in his blue-grey eyes with a sorrowful face, "because of me, you weren't able to prevent the attack of the Jedi Temple."

"It not your fault, there are things I can't change," reassured Obi-wan caressing her chin.

"So Ahsoka will face her terrible trail, again … I don't like it."

"We will try to help her. We both know that, if my past is about to repeat, then Bariss Offee committed this bombing attack on the Temple," explained Obi-wan, "I'll try to persuade the Council of Ahsoka's innocence."

"You will need proof, Obi-wan. But I thought about going with Ahsoka to the Military Base," declared Siri, really decided not to leave Ahsoka alone.

"You can't Siri. You are not her Master," recalled the man, "if even Anakin can't go, why would you ?"

"I'm the Cold Queen, my dear husband," Siri replied, arching an eyebrow and playing with his beard, "the clones would let me in."

"I guess you can at least accompany her."

"See ? We will save Ahsoka too," stated Siri stil caressing the neck of the man in front of her.

"We really need her," confessed Obi-wan, "it would be harder for Anakin to fall if Ahsoka is still with him."

"You need to relax Obi-wan," she kissed the tip of his nose, "the Force is with you, everything will be fine... Sometimes, it even feels like the Force itself has bowed to you, that it is doing what you desire."

"We both know it's not true." It's was the truth, he had been brought back to save the Force, not to control it. Suddenly, he understood the vision of his dark self on Tatooine, what if he wanted to control the Force indeed ? If the Sith had doomed the Force and the Jedi, couldn't he do the same ? Of course he could, but he would never. He had made a promise.

"And yet you have already saved many Jedi, included myself, and I'm not going to speak about Mandalore, you just saved an entire world all by yourself," she took his hand to lead him to their bed, "It will be fine." She paused as they arrived next to the bed, "Tell me what you see, Obi-wan."

The Jedi smiled as he stared at his son, sleeping on his back and wearing a childish smile, as if he was dreaming, though the couple knew the infants didn't dream as such age, "I see peace, love, and strength."

"And hope, Obi-wan," added Siri, "Anteres is your hope, for the future of us all."

* * *

The 500 Republica was the symbol of the politic on Coruscant, after the Senate of course. It was the resident of many influential senators, but most of all, the private home of Chancellor Palpatine. The building was a master piece not only because of its size and high, but because of the lights creating a true aura for the building, as if it was a the incarnation of the Chancellor itself, reassuring the city with a brilliant speech. But what the people ignored was that it was also the home of the Dark Lord of the Sith that Ferus was protecting for a year now, and it had become the refuge of his darkest tought and desires … Recently, he had kept himself inside the private apartment for three days without seeing the sunlight, only focusing on the words of Sidious that were echoing in his mind : resurrect Darth Vectious, the red Twi'lek who was his partner, and more, since he had given up the light. If he had first decided to heal Aayla before thinking about what _he_ desired, this task required to wait, so could he do something for Dia in the meantime ? A voice had kept telling him, for two days, yes, he had the right to think about himself. He wasn't a Jedi anymore, but an independent being so what would prevent him to do what he _wanted _to. Yes, he wanted Dia to be next to him but what about Aayla ? She had left for Felucia five days earlier, and Ferus knew she would not coming back soon, this campaign would take months or years. He was tired to be alone in the dark, no one could reach him now, unless Palpatine, but he wasn't looking for this kind of contact. But was it the only reason ? Ferus knew, that to save Aayla, he had to touch the darkside, and he had proved it many times. The Jedi would discover it very soon, and he would be forced to fight or to run away, and he would leave the Order to be with Vectious : there would be no Jedi nor Sith, nor dark nor light, only her. And that was what he deeply wanted, he wanted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation, Ferus," Palpatine said, behind the young man sitting cross-legged, "but there had been a terrorist attack against the Jedi Temple."

"Yes I know," Ferus didn't even flinch, "I felt death in the Force."

"Of course you have, my friend. A funeral is settled for tomorrow."

"I supposed we are waited."

"Indeed, Ferus," confirmed Palpatine.

"It's perfect, I needed to go to the Temple anyway," stated the fallen Jedi still on the ground, his mind barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Why would you ? I thought you couldn't stay more than a minute there."

"I, indeed, feel uncomfortable, I only sense death and sadness inside the Temple whereas it has been a place of joy and memories of my childhood. But I need a sample of blood."

"Blood ? Aayla's blood ?" Palpatine nearly smiled when he understood what Ferus implied. "Am I to understand you made your mind ?"

"_Her_ knowledge is precious," Ferus knew the Sith Lord didn't need confirmation, "she will be more than useful for our research about Plagueis."

"That makes me think that Hego Damask is known to have a stronghold in Mygeeto," informed Palpatine, playing with his pawn once again, "your intuitions have served you well."

"If Damask is truly Plagueis, then everything would be over soon."

"Are you already forgetting about the war, my young friend ?"

"We both know," this time, Ferus rose and turned to look at the Chancellor, "that the knowledge we would gain would help us to win this war."

"And how would you explain to the Jedi that a Sith had ended the war against another Sith ?"

"We will have the support of the people, the Jedi Council will have to admit we have worked perfectly together. If not, they will have to leave. So in any case, we would continue to protect the people."

"You do realise that you are speaking about the end of democracy," Palpatine pointed out, touching the darkest desire of the fallen Jedi in front of him.

"We discussed about it many times, this Republic died with the Separatist crisis, despite your best efforts, my Lord," commented the young man, "and I believe people would acclaim you if you do what you are about to do."

"Perhaps, my friend, perhaps," Sidious laid a hand on Ferus' shoulder and headed to his private bedroom, "but now, we will rest."

"Yes, my lord," and then Ferus disappeared in the shadow of the apartment, he would certainly not sleep, Palpatine knew that the boy was more than troubled : he would probably stare all night long at the red holocron of his precious dead Twi'lek Sith, and the more he was staring, the more his mind was twisted. But soon, when the ritual to resurrect Vectious would be done, then Ferus would fall to the deepest level of darkness, only because of the desire and the seduction of the darkside.

* * *

The next day, many ships were coming back to the Jedi Temple, the entire Jedi Council had been asked to return because of the last tragic event. In other circumstances, Quinlan Vos would have been very glad to take a break in his true home, far away from the war, and to enjoy visiting his comrades, joking with Kenobi, or just spending most of his time with Luminara, the woman who had taught him to calm and ease his mind in such dark period. It was truly ironic, Obi-wan had tried so often to teach him patience, but only his lover had managed this : perhaps it was indeed written somewhere that Quinlan and Luminara would be together in an un-Jedi like way, even if it was authorized now thank to Obi-wan, again. But such happiness wasn't for today, he had ben called to the funeral of the twelve Jedi who died in the terrorist attack yesterday, and more civilians had lost their lives, so for the first time in his entire life, Quinlan was smelling death and guilt as he exited the shuttle that just landed on a random landing platform of the Jedi : the hangar was destroyed, so they couldn't use it of course.  
Even seeing Luminara discussing with Siri Tachi and Obi-wan Kenobi on that landing pad couldn't really ease the disgusting feeling that had gripped his stomach, but Luminara seemed awkwardly too happy. Quinlan thought the smile was for him, but it wasn't her usual teasing and seducing smile that she reserved for him, she looked … amazed. The Jedi with the yellow mark on his face was confused, how could she look so enlightened at such time ? So he came next to the three other Jedi Master and he understood immediately, realising that he, also, was now wearing the same smile than the woman he was in love with. Siri was holding a sleeping infant, with a calm and precious little face, and his mind was echoing the protection and the love of the blond woman who was holding him. It didn't take him more than a second to figure he was looking at Anteres Kenobi, the first Jedi of the new generation, the hope for this war and the whole Jedi Order.

"Quinlan," Siri saluted with an amused grin, "do you want to hold him ?"

"What ?" The Kriffar Jedi looked at the mother, and then at the father, as if he needed rescue, "I don't know how to do it. I might hurt him."

"Don't be silly, Quinlan," Obi-wan said with the same grin than his wife, "You are a member of the Council, of course you won't hurt him." He added a little wink to encourage him to act.

Siri then put Anteres in Vos' large arms, who at first was afraid to let go of the son of his friends, but after knowing, with the Force that the infant was trusting him, his grip became more gentle and assured. Luminara came next to him and laid her green head on his shoulder, staring at the son of the Kenobi. "He is so beautiful isn't he ?"

"More than beautiful," Quinlan was breathless, "I can't believe such small being has so much power. I feel like I'm holding a fountain of the Force."

Luminara caressed Anteres' head and then looked to the man she loved, "Well it's not really surprising. Obi-wan is the father after all."

"I want us to have children too Luminara," Quinlan announced it perhaps too boldly, but he really wanted to become a father too now. And of course, the green female Jedi blushed, she wasn't really the kind of speaking freely of her feelings until she truly understand it.

"I want it too," replied Luminara, kissing Quinlan's left cheek. "After the war."

"And you two would be great parents," Obi-wan commented as he came to pick Anteres. "I'm afraid we will be late if we stay here forever."

"The Council is furious at you Kenobi," Quinlan laughed as he gave Anteres back to his father, and he leaned to speak in the son's hear, "Your Daddy has become quite rebellious."

Siri sighed loudly, "I guess they all know about Mandalore then."

"We all read the Holonet, Siri," stated Luminara nearly laughing. "But what could the Council really say, Obi-wan saved that world and neutralise Darth Maul."

"Oh I'm sure they will find a way to speak about Qui-Gon's defiance they are sensing in me," joked Obi-wan.

The four Jedi Master entered the walls of the Temple, saluting many Jedi in the corridors who all had the same look, a look a insecurity, and a mind full of questions without answers yet. It would be the only behaviour of every Jedi during the next difficult days, but they would all have to wait for Anakin to catch the criminal. How terrible would be the news when they would all know the terrorist was a Jedi, Bariss Offee, a respectable and powerful Padawan, and how devastated would be Luminara, her Master, once again … But this time, Obi-wan knew Quinlan would be there for her, to fight against the sadness that she would endure, to help her to continue her life as a Jedi Master : Bariss made her own choice, as did Xanatos with Qui-Gon, as did Anakin with him. It was not the masters' fault. They soon arrived at the elevator leading to the Council Tower, there they met with Ahsoka and Anakin, waiting on the antechamber of the famous room.

"Masters" bowed Ahsoka and Anakin in unison, but when the Togruta saw Siri, her eyes widened of happiness and came immediately to observe Anteres. She had those little stars shining in her eyes too, as if she was extremely proud of the two Kenobi. "I'm sure he will have your beautiful hair, Master Tachi."

"The doctors said that too," confessed Siri, "I'm glad because I don't want to have two Obi-wan."

"He looked so fragile yet so strong," Anakin said as he also came to salute the new Kenobi. "How are you gonna do to keep him with you ?"

"When he will be old enough, Anteres would go to the Creche like every other Jedi," explained Obi-wan who had laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "he will only see his parents."

"Do you agree with that ?" demanded Anakin to Siri, shocked that the parents wouldn't stay with their son as long as possible.

"Anteres is going to be a Jedi, so yes I agree. He will stay with his friends when he will be old enough. I'm not going to stay on Coruscant and no longer be a Jedi because of my son. And I think every one will agree with that. But I can't promise he won't be sleeping in our apartment," Siri winked at the Chosen One.

"I … understand Siri," replied Skywalker even if he was lying. He couldn't understand why they would not live with their son every day, because he had tought in a different way. He had decided when the war would end, that he would leave the Jedi Order to have his own family, and after hearing Siri, he knew that as a Jedi, he would never have a family as he wanted to.

"Well then, we'll se you at the funeral," declared Luminara returning to the elevator to let the three Councilors entered first the Chamber. Then Anakin and Ahsoka would simply have to wait to be called.

Quinlan Vos entered first, saluted the others Councilors, all waiting for the last three of them to come in, and he already felt the grave matters on their mind they would soon have to discuss about. He took his seat between Siri's and Obi-wan's and remained patient until Yoda started to speak. The two other Jedi quickly, silently sat at his side, adopting the same behaviour.

"Introducing our new member, you should, Master Tachi," announced Yoda with a gentle smile as he pointed her with his cane.

But the usual calm of the room was already disturbed as Shaak Ti had already raised and came to see the very young Anteres Kenobi, soundless sleeping on the lap of his mother. She didn't say a word, but she was smiling happily to her friend, proud to have been introduced to the first Jedi of the new generation.

"I'm sorry, we knew we shouldn't have brought him in this meeting," Siri started but she was interrupted by Master Koon, with his warm voice.

"We are very pleased you decided to introduce him, Siri," The Kel-Dor now crossed his fingers, "was everything alright on Stewjon ?"

"Yes, Master," she nodded, thanking him for his understanding, "and I may have found a planet where we could rebuild the Jedi Order if, as we have much discussed, we need to. It is a Force-sensitive world, that cannot be found on the Jedi Archives. Why it was not recorded I do not know, but many Jedi were born on Stewjon, perhaps they decided to protect it."

"Another planet erased from the Archives," stated Mace Windu thoughtful, "I don't think it was Dooku this time."

"I don't think so, Master. Ceresta is a secret kept by the Stewjon royal family. Only them could have erased it," recalled Siri looking to her husband.

"And here I thought Obi-wan was already a problem, it seems his entire family is acting on his own too," joked Quinlan, realising too late he had opened the door of Mandalore.

"Blaming Obi-wan for acting on his own on Mandalore, the Council does not," Yoda declared staring at the other members, "wrong we have been not to send other Jedi."

"Master Kenobi's intuitions have always served us well during this war," added Ki-Adi Mundi, "And the threat of Darth Maul is now no more. I want to apologise, Master Kenobi."

"I don't blame you either, Masters," Obi-wan replied, "the neutrality of Mandalore is to remain, so sending a Republic army would have been a wrong move. Only one Jedi was needed."

"What about those Protectors ?" asked Saesse Tinn, "What if they start a war against the Jedi like their ancestors ?"

"They all realised that it was a Jedi, who saved them," said the auburn Jedi Master. "They are forever in debts, as they told me. Mandalore is not a problem, I can assure you, but the terrorist attack is the real one."

"I agree," commented Mace Windu as he made a gesture to open the doors with the Force, allowing Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano to enter. "Welcome to both of you. We know you were needed on Cato Nemoidia, but your mission here is far more important."

"How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple," demanded Anakin doubtful.

"Worse than that, it is," answered Master Yoda with a grave voice.

"What could be worse, Master Yoda ?" Ahsoka had now asked the ultimate question that every council member feared to answer.

Mace looked at every ones around him, and then went on, "Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that it could have been anyone in the Temple, even a Jedi."

"If a Jedi this is, gone to the darkside, he has," supposed Yoda.

"I-" Ahsoka said dumbfounded, "I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred."

"We would like you two to lead the investigation," ordered Mace joining his hands. "We can't trust anyone who was here, even a Jedi. You and Ahsoka would provide an impartial point of view."

"We will do everything we can," reassured the Chosen One.

"Careful you must be, Skywalker," Yoda warned, "If willing to destroy the Temple the attacker is, too great links they will grow, to keep from being caught."

"Don't worry Master Yoda, we will catch them."

And then, the Master and Padawan exited, headed immediately to the blown up hangar many levels below the Council Tower, their minds full of interrogations and confusions. But such emotion was felt in the whole building, the Jedi grew wary of their comrades, the civilians working there were obviously distrusting them too, so the investigation would take many hours.

"Has the Senate already said something ?" demanded Obi-wan.

"Not yet," replied Windu, "but I fear they will ask the military agency to enter in the investigation."

"We can't really say no," Obi-wan recalled laying a hand on his chin, "clones and civilians were killed in this attack."

"As well as Jedi, Master Kenobi," said Eth Koth, "we can't let the Senate put its nose in our problems. It has started with Palpatine and his emergency power, would the Senate allowed him to control us too ?"

"I'm afraid that might happen," warned Shaak Ti. "The people have lost their trust, and the Senate is counting on it to gain more and more power. Just look at the window, you will see them gathering at our doors."

"Until we catch the bomber," Yoda knew the Togruta Master was right, but there were more important matters, "finding a solution to this problem, we cannot."

"And I will go with Master Drallig to maintain peace in front of the Jedi," announced Obi-wan.

"Alright, the meeting is then over until Skywalker found clues about the attack," Mace Windu rose and headed immediately to the elevator, quickly joined by the other members of the Jedi Council. Only Yoda, Siri and Obi-wan remained inside the famous beige and orange chamber. The diminutive Jedi went next to Siri and stared for a moment at the infant in her arms while he examined the extremely strong presence of the Force in the boy.

"Born in dark times, your son is," stated Yoda, "but hope, he has brought in my old heart. Hope for our clouded future."

"He will grow as strong as his father," Siri said proudly, smiling to her husband still watching the crowd down below.

"Perhaps even more, Siri Kenobi," suggested the green Jedi, with an amused look. He then turned to the auburn man, "Sorry I am, that you went alone on Mandalore."

"Don't be Master," Obi-wan replied gently, "The civil war has stopped, and as I said, only one Jedi was needed. The Protectors of Mandalore did an excellent job."

"Ah yes," suspicious could almost be heard in Yoda's voice, "know that there will be a conflict, you did. A premonition, Obi-wan ?"

"Not at all, Master. Mandalore claimed its neutrality, I always thought that being neutral never meant to be defenseless, and I convince my friend, Duchess Satine, that they would indeed not survive a well organised military attack."

"As was the Republic, before the creation of the Clone army," pointed Yoda out, coming next to the Jedi in front of the window, "criticized we are, for the choice we made. And proven their point, you have Obi-wan."

"What do you mean ?" Siri also came, holding tenderly her child.

"Win a war, a single Jedi can," stated Yoda. "Though agree with that, I do not."

"I never intended to prove that, Master Yoda. Mandalore needed help that the Republic wouldn't provide. I had to go. And I wasn't alone, the Protectors had done the main job, I simply took care of Darth Maul."

"Ignore that, the people do. Go talk to them, and see my point, you will."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Anakin entered one of the many healing room of the Healing Wing of the Jedi Temple where he found his padawan asking the wounded about any information. The Togruta seemed to have found a relevant clue after talking to a man at the left, and she quickly came to her master.

"I think we have a lead, Master," Ahsoka announced, giving a datapad to the older Jedi, "Jackar Bonemari was the last technician seen before the bomb in this area. He is a specialist in munition and missile for the gunships."

"That matches with the droids' conclusion : the bomb was caused because of nano-droids. This Jackar certainly knew how to handle them," respond Anakin, already leaving the room. "We should try to find Jackar, I will ask the guards outside. You go talk with the other wounded please Ahsoka."

"Yes Master."

The Chosen One took the corridor on his right, crossing many Jedi he was asking if they had seen the man on the datapad, but after no good results, he finally arrived outside the Temple, where Cin Drallig was guarding the entrance of the large colums with many security clones and Jedi Guards. The population was raher tensed, many were yelling anti-war declarations, and streamers asking for stopping using the clones in this war that had lasted long enough.  
Anakin passed the three Jedi dressed in all but grey and wearing a mask hiding their face : those were the usual clothes of the Jedi Guards, united in everything including their only will to assure the security and the protection of the Temple and the Jedi within. And then, he was next to Cin Dralling, the battlemaster of the Order.

"They are family and friends ?" supposed Skywalker looking at the people.

"Yes, they are all looking for answers," replied the Master.

"As am I, Cin," he clicked on the datapad, and the face of Jackar Bonemari appeared in a yellow light, "If you see this man, I must ask him a few questions."

"Understood Skywalker."

"That-" a woman dressed in purple was yelling something at the two Jedi, "that is Jackar !"

"You know this man ?" asked Anakin coming closer to her.

"Of course, I am looking for him since the attack," the woman seemed uncomfortable and fearful. "He is my husband."

"I need you to come with me, then," Anakin was asking, but she was coming whatever she wanted it or not.

The woman obeyed quickly and walked toward the doors of the Jedi Temple, followed closely by the Jedi, but as she was allowed to pass the security, many other civilians tried to enter too. Anakin knew that the security would hold them off, but doing it the peaceful way was rather difficult, as several protesters started to physically attacked the clones. Skywalker could still hear Master Drallig ordering the people to step back or they would be obliged to act against them but the crowd wasn't paying attention, they wanted to find answer inside the Temple, nothing would stop them.  
Cin ignited his lightsaber and ordered the Jedi Guards to follow suit, just to scare the people by the view of their weapons. However, a clone panicked, and stunt a man with his weapon, the crows was enraged, they would never thought the Jedi would really attack them. They stared at the seven Jedi in front of them for a moment, and then they charged.  
The respond of the Force users came quickly as they all create an invisible wall to stop the walk of the large threatening group, they all warned them to cease their madness immediately or they would all suffer consequences : attacking the Jedi was still illegal, so marching against their Temple was more than punishable. But as the hundred of people was still pushing, the Jedi knew they would not last forever, creating such barrier was indeed tiring, and soon, they would have to use brutal force. Then, without real explanation, every protesters stopped frozen. The Jedi immediately raised the Force barrier, knowing that they would not have to use it again, but the reason of the sudden stop was still mysterious.  
Cin Dralling studied cautiously every face of the humans or aliens in front of him, and could slightly hear their whispers.

"Is that _him_ ?" one had to another.

"Do you think he will attack us ?" a woman had asked elsewhere to a male Zabraack.

"Don't be an idiot, he is alone," the alien replied.

"He was alone on Mandalore" the woman said trembling.

Then Cin looked where everyone was staring, and found above the antic columns of the Temple's marches, Obi-wan Kenobi standing in silent, wearing the traditional Jedi robe which was clapping because of the wind. A smile of relief appeared on the old battlemaster's face when the Council member jumped down, between the people and him. His behaviour wasn't threatening at all, but they would have to deal with the _Negotiator_ now.

"You are all aware that your actions aren't necessary," announced Obi-wan, "we, like you, want to discover what happened in that attack."

"Rumors said the bomber was a Jedi !" had yelled someone in the back of the crowd.

"We are not certain of anything, but it seems that Knight Skywalker has a serious lead that does not include a Jedi. When we will learn more, you will be the first to know, I promise you personally." The auburn Jedi started to walk back to the Temple, but he suddenly looked behind him seriously. "In the meantime, you are allowed to stay here _peacefully_. If any of my comrades gets hurt, you will respond directly to _me._ Am I understood ?"

Cin's smile widened, "Thank you Master Kenobi. Your words are as sharp as your sword."

"You have been an excellent trainer, Master Drallig. Now, let's go inside, the funeral will not start before two hours, but we are not needed here anymore : your Guards will be more than enough."

* * *

Ferus entered the ceremonial funeral room with Admiral Tarkin and Chancellor Palpatine where many Jedi had already taken place on the many levels of the room, and after calculating quickly, Ferus knew that there were more than a hundred of Jedi inside. Maintaining the barrier hiding his darkest thought would be difficult, but everyone was too focus on the twelve dead corpses laying under the beige sheet of the Jedi Order. Skywalker and Tano had already come back from their chase of the apparent mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple : a woman, named Lada Tormund, that had filled his husband's blood with nanodroids which had exploded when the husband was working in the hangar. She was now held prisoner in the Miliary Base under the authority of Tarkin, as the man had explained them during their trip. The admiral had even asked Ferus if he wanted to visit the woman, named Lada, but the protector of the Chancellor had confessed that he would kill her in a horrible way, causing Palpatine and Tarkin to smile in approbation. But a strange question remained in Ferus' mind : how could such insignificant woman think about such plan ? Was she really the one behind the bombing ? The Jedi seemed all to relieve to have found someone guilty that they could have forgotten many things … Another reason for Ferus to prove himself he was more than a Jedi now. The only thing he was regretting in the Temple was his former Master, Siri Tachi who was holding an infant in a very protective, almost motherly, way, but Ferus knew that the small child was another Force-sensitive boy taken from his family to train here, like Siri and Ferus did. But the gentle touch of the blonde Jedi brought back many memories of his apprenticeship under her tutelage.

"Do you have what you came for ?" Palpatine asked, referring to the blood sample of Aayla Secura that Ferus needed for what he was about to do in few days.

"Of course, my Lord."

But before Palpatine could replied, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Master Yoda entered the funeral chamber, taking away every whisper that was heard seconds before. Those three were so much respected, even outside the walls of the Jedi Temple, and Ferus had to admit, he was jealous. The diminutive Jedi then came alone, next to the first coffin, to deliver an eulogy for the fallen Jedi, as Kenobi and Windu went next to Tarkin, in front of the only senators that had came to show their respect.

"One with the Force, they are, and our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here, in time. A moment of silence, I ask" Yoda tapped the ground with his cane, and twelves lights emerged from the coffins, "to remember, and to move on".

After a minute, the twelve dead corpses disappeared with gravce inside the brown marble floor, and the funeral was over, filling the entire room of nothing but determination : the Jedi were sad of course, but they all heard Yoda, they had to pursue their efforts in the war, as a tribute for their fallen comrades who they would soon join in the Force. But Ferus' determination was for another reason, and he suddenly understood, as the bodies entered the ground, that he also could die during his quest. He was about to travel to the most dangerous planet for a Jedi, even a dark Jedi. The entire planet could decide to test him, he remembered all too well how his first encounter with the spirit of Darth Vectious ended and Korriban was the home of famous powerful Sith Lords … But he had to do it, he wanted to do it, and the next time, he would return inside the Jedi Temple, Aayla would heal and he would no longer be forced to stay in the Order. The darkside had offered him a freedom he would not give up, and Darth Vectious, or Dia as she wanted him to call her, was his only true reality of his liberty.

He suddenly noticed that Palpatine had already left the funeral room, he was now all alone with Tarkin, Skywalker and his padawan and the still padawan Bariss Offee who seemed deeply shaken by the deaths of her Jedi friends. Ferus came next to her and leaded her outside because staying in such place would clearly not improve her mood, and he wanted to talk with his old friend.

"I haven't seen you around since months, Knight Ollin," greeted Bariss as soon as they were outside, following the so-called Chosen One and the admiral.

"Please, Bariss. We know each other since the Crèche, why aren't you calling me Ferus, as you always did," Ferus couldn't tell her how much he didn't care about a title he didn't deserve anymore.

"You are a Knight, now."

"And I am surprised you're still Luminara's padawan," Ferus added, confused. She was twenty-four, like him, so why was she still a learner ?

"I asked the Council to wait until the end of the war to promote me," Bariss explained, biting her lips.

"I guess you are still wiser than me," Ferus looked around for Palpatine, and spotted him talking with Windu and Kenobi. "I wish I could have stayed with Siri. Doing the true Jedi's duty, like bringing Force sensitive children to the Temple."

"Oh yes, I've seen the little boy in Master Tachi's arms. It's good to see that someone is doing what the Jedi should do."

"And sometimes, the Jedi should know when not to act, Padawan Offee," Tarkin said as he came next to Ollin. They were immediately joined by Anakin and Ahsoka, who greeted the two first Jedi with a nod.

"Would you care to explain then, Admiral ?" Anakin was curious, he always had very entertaining conversation with Tarkin.

"I was referring to the bomber, Leda Tormund. It's no longer Jedi's business."

"Jedi were killed in that attack, it _is_ Jedi's concern, Admiral," Ahsoka stated nearly angry.

"Clones were killed in this attack which makes this a military matter. Leda is not a Jedi, we can be fair judges Ahsoka in such matter," Anakin calmed down.

"If Leda is guilty, she's guilty, and she shall be dealt with", Ahsoka shot back now more than annoyed, which caused Ferus to smile because of the dark emotion of the young Togruta : she was so much like her master.

"Calm down, Padawan Tano," Ferus was about to say something very hypocrite, "Revenge is not the Jedi way." But murders became _his_ way, as he did on Voss, or against the Byth designers …

"The evidence seems clear Ahsoka," Bariss said, coming to help her friend, "nothing will change."

Then Tarkin stepped toward the elevator in front of him and made a gesture to Ferus to follow him as he knew the Chancellor would soon be waiting for them. "The Chancellor feels very strongly that the Jedi should be remove from as many military matters as possible." He turned and looked at Skywalker, "you yourself said you were peacekeepers. Not soldiers."

"I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he's doing," replied Ahsoka with a nearly threatening tone.

"I assure you," Tarkin was obviously amused, "he rarely does anything without a strategy."

"And yet," Ahsoka came closer and showed Ferus with an accusing finger, "he is protected by a _Jedi._"

The Admiral joined Ferus in the elevator without saying anything back to the arrogant Togruta, but when the doors closed, he chuckled slightly and stared at Ollin.

"Are they so blind they can't even see you are not a Jedi anymore ?"

"I don't know what you talking about, _Admiral,_" replied Ferus putting a hand on his lightsaber, sending an obvious warning to the man next to him.

"Lord Sidious is a true genious, in hiding his philosophical ideas but I was the one hiding your little slaughters on every planets you were."

Ferus chuckled darkly, letting go of his weapon, "I always knew you were as brilliant as the others say."

"I don't care what they say about me, Ferus Ollin," replied proudly Tarkin.

"I understand why Lord Sidious has chosen you, then."

* * *

**Author Note : Well, I truly found it difficult to end this chapter, I perhaps wrote too much about some details, and hadn't written enough in other parts. Anyway, this chapter is already long, and I wanted to focus on the Kenobi's family, and Ferus' decisions for the future. **

**The next chapter would be as long as this one, I think because I had to write about Ahsoka's fate, Obi-wan trying to prevent it, and Ferus visiting Korriban. And then, we will go for Coruscant's invasion. **

**Just tell me please, if indeed I was too quick on some details on this chapter, or not. And as always read and review over and over, all of your reviews were awesome. Thank you again :)**


	45. Chapter 45

KOTF 45 : The padawan

* * *

**A.N : As always, I'm taking a moment to thank of all you for your encouraging reviews, and I'm pleased to see that some of you have nearly discovered the future of that fiction. I know that I first intended to end the clone wars with this chapter, but i didn't want to write a too huge chapter (btw, this chapter is now the longest I've ever written ) or to rush things. So you will have to wait a little more for Coruscant's invasion.**

* * *

The night had already fallen on Coruscant when Siri Tachi and Ahsoka Tano took a speeder to travel from the Jedi Temple to the Military Base located in close proximity to the Venator-Class Star Destroyers staging areas. As Siri piloted the vehicle toward the district, she couldn't help but notice how much the base's design was meant to foreshadow the rise of the Galactic Empire, like in Obi-wan's previous life. Everything was madly symmetrical, the dark stones which were used, sent a clear warning to any threat of the Republic forces, and even the blue lights were casting a sickened dark atmosphere to the whole place but she couldn't confess her thought to Ahsoka right now, the Togruta was too much disturbed by the distress call of Lada Tormund, the bomber of the Jedi Temple, for her help. She seemed also disturbed that Siri decided to accompany her, but she was glad to be with the Council Member at such moment. Of course Ahsoka would have prefered to be accompanied by her master, Anakin Skywalker, but she felt as secure and safe as with him around the woman she had come to consider like her mother since that war. Siri Tachi, or Siri Kenobi as Ahsoka refered to her, had always been here when she had needed guidance while her master was away with Obi-wan, or when she had questions about her feelings for the young Senator Lux Bonteri. In fact, Siri was here whenever Anakin wasn't available. And tonight, Skywalker had been summoned by Palpatine, so instead of going alone to the Military Base and talk to Lada, Siri came to support the young female Togruta.

Soon, Siri landed the Jedi Turbo Speeder on the right side of the complex, nearby the huge Republic symbol painted in grey on the ground, and the two Jedi exited their transport, quickly walking inside the base. Siri paused in front of the First Battle Memorial, a large slab of Geonosian rock that showed the names of all the clones who had fallen in the battle, and thought about the so many clones that died after that battle and how many would fall tomorrow … This war seemed to never end, even if Obi-wan told her, before coming here, that everything would soon be over. Only her husband had now the power to bring a bright future for the entire galaxy, or to be defeated by the evil Darth Sidious …

"Siri," Ahsoka called her because she was already in front of the main door, and the blonde Jedi was still standing meters behind, "come on, we are expected."

Siri nod to the padawan and joined her immediately. They passed the heavy durasteel doors and entered the many corridors of the outpost. They met many clones who all saluted them in great respect, and then, they arrived in front of red-ray shields and Commander Fox of the red shock troopers. He was behind a transparisteel wall and demanded to Ahsoka to come in front of him for a scan, before entering the detention area. After checking that she had indeed weapons on her, Fox opened a small metallic container and Ahsoka put her lightsabers and her comlink inside it. Then the clone commander came out of the security post and stopped in front of Siri Tachi.

"Only Commander Tano had been requested," Fox stated behind his helmet, "you'll have to wait _here._"

"I'm your superior, Commander Fox," Siri recalled with her more than famous cold tone, "I'll follow you two in those corridors, and then, Ahsoka would be alone to talk with Lada Turmond."

"It's okay, Master Tachi," Ahsoka calmed down, the atmosphere was already difficult, she didn't need the Cold Queen to attack the poor clone commander.

"Master Tachi, I'm sor-" Fox was about to refuse.

"Sorry for thinking I would stay here," Siri cut, "There is no need for apologize. Now let's go."

Fox sighed, the stunning blonde Jedi was determined to go there, and after all, no order had been given forbidding more Jedi to accompany Padawan Tano. But the Togruta would be the only one talking to the terrorist, as the Council Member said. The many ray-shields of the corridors were immediately turned off, and the two Jedi were following Fox inside the facility, accompanied by two other shock troopers. They soon reached the cell of Lada Turmond, who could already be sensed behind the door, and Siri also detected fears and regrets from the woman in prison. Commander Fox slided a small card inside the device on the wall, and then, Ahsoka entered the cell. She, before starting talking with the bomber, turned back to nod to Siri, telling her that everything would be alright and Siri knew unfortunately that she had to return with the clones and wait for Ahsoka's return.

When Fox closed the doors of the cell, he left the prison section with Siri Tachi and the clones, and Ahsoka could now start her interrogation to Lada Turmond.

"So what is it Lada ? Why did you call me ?" She was less than happy to see the face of the attacker of the Jedi Temple once again.

"I was told if I ever needed help," Lada stated, "you were the Jedi to contact."

Ahsoka was growing impatient and suspicious, "you don't have much time, so I suggest you get whatever you have to say off your chest."

"The idea of feeding Jackar with nanodroids was not mine," Lada said, referring to the death of her husband which caused the explosion in the hangar.

"Why are you saying this now ?" Ahsoka asked, annoyed. Lada had been found guilty, and now the woman wanted to claim her innocence ? What a hypocrite. "Why didn't you reveal this before ?"

"Cause my life is in danger," the prisoner whispered, she rose from the "bed" and came closer to the Jedi Padawan, "the person behind of all this will be able to get to me unless you know the truth."

"Mmmh... What's the truth ?"

"A Jedi," Lada announced. "A Jedi showed me how to create the bomb and how to put the nanodroids in."

"Why would a Jedi do this ?" demanded Ahsoka, half believing what the woman was saying.

"There are some citizens of the Republic, like myself, who believe the Jedi Order is not what it used to be. Jedi have become warmongers. They have become military weapons. And they are killing when they should be keeping the peace." She then pointed an accusing finger at Ahsoka, "and this Jedi agrees with us ! One of you wants to make a statement and he is willing to attack his own order to do it."

"Who ?" simply asked Ahsoka.

"If you protect me, I will tell you," begged Lada as she sat on the solid bed of her cell. "Because it is obvious to me that I've been set up."

"Lada you have to tell me who is behind the attack."

The prisoner looked at the Padawan for a moment, she was hesitant and Ahsoka easily detected insecurity in Lada Turmond's heart. The woman seemed to check if they were indeed alone, and then went on, "It's -" But she couldn't speak anymore, nor could she breath. There was an invisible and powerful force that was holding her throat.

"Lada !" yelled Ahsoka dumbfounded. What was happening ? "Lada !"

* * *

On the other side of the facility, Commander Fox was staring suspiciously at the blonde Jedi Master in the corridor in front of him. She hadn't moved since minutes, since their return from the cell of Lada Turmond. Siri Tachi had remained standing in the middle of the corridor, she had joined her hands as she was praying something, but his experience with the Jedi told him that she was meditating, escaping this living world for a more subconscious one, where some people said the Jedi could see the past, the present and the future. Siri Tachi was a beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful human Fox had ever seen, but she was a warrior, a general who knew how to give orders, and her apparent coldness in her duty was more than famous in this war, but right now, in front of him, Fox wasn't looking at a cold Jedi, but a blonde woman with delicate traits that were marked today by worries and doubts. He could notice her struggle as her eyebrow flinched while her beautiful sapphire eyes remained closed, and honestly, he could stare at her all day long. But he was unfortunately soon called back to the real world as Siri Tachi had suddenly opened her eyes, and showed him a bipping alarm : the health of Lada Turmond was critical, and Ahsoka Tano was doing something to her. He quickly ordered the two clones behind him to follow, and headed as fast as possible to the cell while Siri Tachi was already running on the walls to pass them and arrived first. The Jedi Master opened the door of the cell with the Force and watched Lada Turmond falling on the ground, dead. She didn't wait any second and took Ahsoka in her arms to get her away from the now dead woman, and hoped that the clones would not arrest the Padawan, but that was of course a foolish hope. When Fox entered the small detention room, he first took a glance at Siri holding Ahsoka and then stared at Turmond's body. He came to check if she was still alive, wishing that she wasn't dead and that he didn't have to do what he was about to do. But he felt no pulse on the neck of the dead human … He then came in front of Master Siri Tachi and took his pistols in each hands.

"I-" Ahsoka started to panick, "I don't know what happened ! I didn't do this !"

"Can't say I blame you Commander Tano," Fox said sighing, "but you are under arrest. Master Tachi, I'm asking you to move away."

Siri's grip on Ahsoka grew tighter, "What if I don't move ?"

"You will be charged of complicity," recalled the clone Commander, "and Commander Tano's situation will only grow worse. Please General Tachi, move," he then turned to one of his fellow clone, "call Admiral Tarkin immediately."

"There is no need to," Siri said firmly, "Ahsoka will be brought back to the Jedi Temple."

"I'm sorry General Tachi, but Admiral Tarkin is the _only one_ in charge here_._ I'm asking you to leave the facility, right now."

Siri let go of Ahsoka, knowing that staying any longer would aggravate the Togruta's situation, and stopped in front of Commander Fox. "I'll come back with her Master. You can say that to _Tarkin._" She started to passed the door of the cell, but turned to Ahsoka one last time, "I am not abandoning you, Ahsoka. Please keep faith in us and in yourself, we are going to get you out of here. Do you hear me ? Do not despair, Ahsoka, I'll come back with Anakin."

"Thank you Siri," Ahsoka said disoriented because she would be now alone in the very same room than Lada Turmond. Every red clones disappeared behind the door to go with Master Siri Tachi, and now, emptiness and panick were the only thing left for the young Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

The bridge of the Star cruiser _The Negotiator_ of Obi-wan Kenobi was in a turmoil : every crew member was yelling tactical information to another, clones were running from a side to another and Commander Cody was ordering many things to the communication crew about the fact that they had to discover what would the Separatist fleet would do near the Saleucami sytem. The Commander in his orange armor was about to give up, his nerves were on the edge, he hadn't rest for days and his temper seemed shared by every man on the ship. Even Jedi Master Kenobi seemed to be more than preoccupied by the situation, but looks could deceive, as the Jedi had taught Cody, and the clone knew the Jedi's mind was elsewhere. Then, the holocommunicator bipped and one man told him that the Jedi Council was calling.

"General Kenobi ! The Jedi Council wants a report," Cody announced as Siri Tachi, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi appeared on the screen.

"Greetings my friends," Obi-wan said smiling warmly.

"What is the situation, Master Kenobi ?" Master Mundi asked gently, but worried.

"We've uncovered the Separatist plan of attack, we should travel to the Handooine system here, then move across Saleucami," Obi-wan explained as he showed the many planets of the different systems.

"So far out of our way," Mace stated gravely.

"Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems," replied Kenobi, still pointing other planets.

"Do as you can Obi-wan, we are trusting you," Mace encouraged.

"There is something you are not telling me," Obi-wan stated, clearly sensing the uneasiness of his friends.

"Ahsoka had been arrested. She is accused of the murder of Lada Turmond," Siri said, bowing her head as if she was ashamed not to have been able to prevent this event. "I'm gonna to accompany Anakin to the Military Base."

"Do not attempt anything, Siri," warned Obi-wan, "if Anakin tries to force his way inside the facility to free Ahsoka …"

"I know Obi-wan," Siri cut, already sensing Anakin coming to them.

"I'm afraid you will have to come back on Coruscant," Ki-Adi confessed, "Saleucami is an important system, but we will unfortunately have to judge Padawan Tano."

"The whole Council will be needed," Mace added, nodding to his old friend.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Cody doesn't really need me right now but I suggest we send another Jedi to survey this system in my place."

"Jedi Knight Kento Marek is nearby," Mundi proposed, "He will be there in a moment."

"Very well, Kenobi over."

* * *

Admiral Tarkin was followed by two shock trooper as he headed to Tano's cell in the dark corridor of the facility he was in charge with. During the walk, many emotions had mixed in his mind, but excitement and delight were probably the strongest feeling he had : he couldn't have hoped for a better example for his thesis. The Jedi were not to be trusted in this war, they were corrupt and incompetent, and Ahsoka Tano would show to the rest of the Jedi Order what cost to betray the Republic.

One of the shock trooper slided a keycard in the device of the door, the durasteel wall opened, and the additional ray-shield, for security matters, was deactivated in the same time. The two clones entered first, and aimed their weapons at the prisoner in any case, then Tarkin penetrated the cell.

"Admiral Tarkin I don't know what happened," Ahsoka started. "I went into the room to talk with Lada and she said she was afraid of a Jedi."

Tarkin rose a hand to shut her, "You don't need to tell me anymore, Commander Tano."

"I don't ?"

"No. There are recorders in every room." The Admiral took a holorecord in his hand that showed Ahsoka in front of the choked Lada Turmond. "Curiously, the sound is not working on this one." The man stared of the record and then stated, "it seems the Jedi Lada was afraid of, was _you._"

"I did not kill her!"

"You were the only one there !" Tarkin replied, with an accusing tone, "I know that you were upset when this woman was taking into custody by the military."

"That means nothing," Ahsoka stepped back a little as Tarkin came too close for her taste.

"I beg to differ."

"It was someone else, Admiral," Ahsoka tried to reason the man, "Someone I didn't see."

Tarkin would have laughed in another situation, "You know that it is very difficult for me to believe. This is a secure facility, we don't have just anyone running about. And if there was someone else, why didn't you sense them ?" Tarkin asked as he grabbed Ahsoka's chin. The Togruta moved her head in disgust, but she knew the conversation was over and she even noticed Tarkin smirking in delight. Did he really want to make her fall for a crime she didn't commit ?

* * *

In the security command center, Commander Fox was growing more and more impatient. Why the Jedi had all decided to bother him today ? First Siri Tachi, who was once again in front of the transparisteel window, and now it was the turn of an angry General Skywalker. If he had always respected that man, the clone knew he could easily lost his temper, and Fox was then grateful that Master Tachi came to calm the man down.

"I said my padawan is in there," Anakin was definitely trying to control his emotion, "So step aside."

"General Skywalker … Admiral Tarkin has ordered that no-one was allowed to be there," Fox explained calmly, an eye still focusing on the passive Siri Tachi.

"I don't care what she is accused off," Siri noticed that Anakin was clinching in fists in anger, but she would say nothing for the moment. "Let me in" Anakin was now threatening as he poked loudly the window. It caused Fox to step back in surprise but he nodded to the two clones behind the two Jedi to stop them. They immediately ignited their electro-staff and came near the Jedi but Siri turned back to face them, her face was calm but her eyes were threatening : if the shock troopers took one more step, perhaps the blonde woman would attack.

"Sorry Sir, the Admiral's orders_ stand_" Fox announced firmly, "this is now a military operation, under _his _juridiction." If the look could kill, then Anakin Skywalker would have slaughtered Fox a dozen of time, but the Jedi had lost so he turned back, passed the two clones and exited the facility.

Only General Tachi was still in front of Commander Fox.

"I hope Admiral Tarkin knows what he is doing," Siri was still threatening, but then she also departed and joined Anakin outside, who was more than furious and desperate. "We will find a solution, Anakin."

"I'm not sure Siri," Anakin confessed as he spotted Captain Rex waiting for them in a Republic Gunship. "Fox is right, it is no longer a simple Jedi affair …"

"Ahsoka is strong, she will survive this."

"Maybe, but she will have to do it alone …"

The two Jedi came in the speeder and Rex, knowing that making any comments would only anger the generals, immediately took off, leaving the crushing atmosphere that now poised on the entire military district. But then, as they were already in the air, alarms were heard from the Republic stronghold, and naturally, Anakin ordered Rex to come back there. He, like Siri, had already felt the turmoil in the Force and the death of some clones. Landing as fast as the speeder had taken off, the two Jedi and the clone Captain were quickly inside the base once again and found Commander Fox ordering to chase Ahsoka Tano, and to shoot to kill because she had apparently killed three clones.

"Belay that order Commander," Anakin ordered.

"She's killed troopers," Fox shot back angrily. Why these two Jedi were here again ?

"I know Commander Tano," Rex came to Ahsoka's rescue, "she would never do something like this."

"Then who did ?" asked Fox.

"Quiet !" Anakin passed the two clones and opened his mind to the Force, searching his padawan inside the facility. "Ahsoka ! It's me, Anakin !" His voice was echoing everywhere, and Siri, sensing that Ahsoka was trying to escape, knew the Togruta would reply. "Stop running."

"You can't help me Master," the voice of Ahsoka was also heard as clearly as if she was in front of them, "no-one can. Someone is setting me up."

"Siri and I believe you, Ahsoka."

"But no-one else will," the padawan retorted as she was about to run away again.

"Many Council Members will help you Ahsoka," Siri recalled, thinking about Obi-wan and Master Koon. "Come with us."

"I'm sorry, I can't !" and then Ahsoka was dashing in the corridor on the left. She unfortunately came upon three clones, armed and ready to shoot but they asked her to simply stop. Ahsoka had already said no to her master, nothing could stop her now so she was escaping again, and even if the clones had activated the sealing doors of the corridor to trap her, her Jedi training helped her to dodge every trap that was set for her.  
She finally, without too much difficulties, found herself outside the base, and quickly hid behind one of the huge clonetrooper statues in order not to be found by the clone squad in front of her. She felt many clones searching for her, but what was worrying the most was Anakin and Siri. They were determined to catch her and bring her home, to the Temple. The idea would have been attractive if she wasn't on the run, if she would not be judged by the Jedi Council for a crime she didn't do ! Of course there was a small voice in her head telling that she could be found innocent, but that was the delusional part of her : no, she had to flee, she couldn't return to the Temple until she found the real mastermind, the fallen Jedi who had dared to attack his own Order.

"There she is !" yelled Commander Fox as he came out of the facility, "On the rock ! Stop her before she makes her way to the ship !"

Ahsoka instantly started to run as fast as possible on the Geonosian memorial, while dodging the so many blue bullets of the shock troopers below. Then, she jumped down and started to clearly distance her chasers, but she also sensed Siri Tachi coming at her, Anakin was way behind, talking to Commander Fox. That was a problem, but she had to keep running and focusing on her survival because her ship just went in pieces as a turret had fired at her and at the vehicle. The explosion threw her meters away from the speeder but Ahsoka quickly rose and ran again, with Siri now on her tail. Fortunately for her, Ahsoka was faster, Siri's pregnancy had affected her more than she would admit so the Council Member had jumped in one of the Republic Gunship that was following the escaping Jedi. Behind her, many shock troopers were shooting her to stunt, but either the lasers never touched the Padawan, or she simply parried them easily while she was still running. She even didn't show any sign of fear when the ship that was carrying Siri Tachi came at her level, and the clones inside shot her dangerously close.

One of them was more impatient than the others and took a missile launcher and aimed at Tano, but then, that clone watched the dark blue form of Siri Tachi jumping at the running padawan and they both landed on the ground painfully in the darkness. Siri ignited her purple lightsaber and held it horizontally at Ahsoka's throat.

"Anakin trained you very well," Siri congratulated the padawan in a breath, surprising the Togruta. "You have two choices Ahsoka, you can give me your lightsabers and come with me back to the Temple … Or I can feign to attack you and you will have to enter the pipelines behind me to escape. The choice is yours."

Ahsoka was hesitant as she stared at the Council Member : why would she give her such choice ? Why did she have to choose anyway ? She had already escape her cell, she was a criminal now, why would it change ? Actually she wanted to go with Siri, leaving this nightmare behind as if nothing had ever happened. But then, the many lights of the gunships above her found the two women, and dozens of clones came to surround them, as well as Anakin who was watching her hopeful that she would stop this madness. It immediately reminded Ahsoka that she was a wanted Jedi, and even Siri Tachi and Anakin Skywalker couldn't change that so the Togruta nodded to Siri who came slowly at her, the purple blade moving in a dangerous circle, and Ahsoka jumped above the blonde Jedi, knowing that she would not hurt her. She landed on the huge pipelines that crossed the entire surface of Coruscant and while dodging the many blue lasers, she cut a hole and entered the tunnel, diseappering from Siri's sight. Obi-wan's wife would not go after her, Anakin and the clones were already inside the pipelins, but she knew Ahsoka would not be caught, and Anakin needed to talk with his padawan.

Siri sighed loudly as a cold rain started, a huge storm were coming, and dangerous thunders were already enlightened the entire planet. She took her com-link and called Admiral Tarkin who was probably with Palpatine again.

"Yes General Tachi ?" Tarkin was indeed in company of Palpatine and Ferus, as the three of them appeared in the palm of Siri.

"Jedi Padawan Tano has escaped," Siri announced, "I'll inform the Jedi Council and we will chase her."

"Pardon me General, but isn't Padawan Tano a military responsibility ?" Tarkin asked boldly.

"If your _secure_ facility and all of the clones failed to keep Ahsoka Tano, I have reasonable doubts that sending only clones after her would be another useless attempt. We will send two or three teams of Jedi after her, Admiral."

"If that may help, Knight Ollin, your former padawan," Palpatine said as he came closer to the holocommunicator, "could go with you after her. He had tracked the bounty hunter Aurra Sing on Coruscant, he knows hidden path everywhere."

Siri smiled, even if she could maybe not be part of team going after Ahsoka, taking Ferus away from Palpatine even for a brief moment was a wise idea. "I'll ask the Jedi Temple to assign Ferus then."

"There is no need to, Master Tachi," Palpatine was smiling fatherly, "Ferus can depart immediately, can't you Ferus ?"

"Yes, Chancellor." Ferus nodded, "Where is Ahsoka heading, Master ?"

Siri nearly choked because of the tone Ferus was using to refer to her, there was no more respect in the young man's voice, "I believe to the level 1313."

"I'm on my way then," and then Ferus ended the conversation with the blonde Jedi Master, he stared for a moment at the empty space where the woman appeared in blue seconds later. Clenching his fists, he turned to Palpatine and the Admiral. "What are you planning my Lord ?"

"If Ahsoka Tano is not the real mastermind behind the bombing attack, then it will be another dark Jedi. You should find the terrorist and bring him to me, before the Jedi, if you can."

"What if I end up killing him because he would fight ?" Ferus asked, showing his true intention to the one who killed so many Jedi for nothing. If Ferus wasn't a Jedi anymore, he never intended any harm, they were not his enemy.

"Perhaps you shall also consider making him you ally," suggested Palpatine.

"Rally myself with a Jedi murderer ?"

"Handle the terrorist to me, Ferus," Tarkin said, "He will have a fair judgement and then, you can decide whatever you need to do with that dark Jedi."

"I don't need a terrorist. An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate, against the Republic," Ferus started to get angry, "He needs to be executed."

"What about the ritual we have studied, my young friend," Palpatine was talking about the next trip on Korriban, "You indeed have a sample of the same species than Darth Vectious, and you planned to give some of your blood for the Force-sensivity. What if you can give more than a little of blood ?"

"Are you talking about sacrifice, my Lord ?"

"The terrorist would be execute anyway," Tarkin recalled, smirking at the idea of Palpatine, "if she is executed on Coruscant or on Korriban, it doesn't matter."

"It would be an unnecessary death, Admiral. It is not like on Voss or with the Byth, where I had to cover my track, leaving no witnesses. We are talking about pure slaughter," Ferus wouldn't do as the two men said, the ritual was already too much disturbing and the way he intended to do it was enough, he didn't have to sacrifice a life for that.

Palpatine then smiled proudly, "Of course it would be. We were only testing your motivation for this chase. War demands unfortunately violence, but we do not kill without a proper reason, and without another way to success. I'm glad this war hasn't corrupted you, my friend." Of course this had been a simple test, and Tarkin had understood it very quickly : they only had to plant the seeds of dark plans in the mind of the young man for the future, because soon, Ferus Ollin would have to choose a side. It will be the Empire … or the Jedi. And the more Ferus was with Palpatine, the more the Dark Lord knew what the man would do : the only problem would be the resurrect Sith Lord. If this Darth Vectious decided to rally herself with Sidious, then Ferus would become Darth Vader. But if she did not, then Ollin would have a different point of view from the whole truth about Darth Sidious, and then he would have to die against Skywalker … In either way, Palpatine was winning easily.

* * *

Ahsoka was tired to run away from the Coruscant Security Force in the underground of Coruscant, she was cold, despite the green cloak that she got to cover her identity, and moreover, she was hungry. If she hadn't been a Jedi, she would have laid in a dark corner, contemplating her miserable situation and becoming desperate and lonely, but she would not give up. She would prove her innocence and returned to the Jedi Temple proudly !

She had again spotted three security guards asking the people if they had seen her, showing her picture of the one she used to be when she fought side by side with Anakin Skywalker, but such time was behind her, and she couldn't just wait for a miracle, she knew the Jedi were after her : how many, that was something she ignored, but Anakin was probably looking for her right now. She walked away from the area where many guards were patrolling and took a darker alley on the right, when sickening smells assaulted her nose, but before she could take another road, she found herself on the ground, with someone wearing a terrifying mask on top of her, and holding two red lightsabers at her throat.

"Well well," the attacker said with a deformed mechanical voice, "I didn't believe it when I first heard of it. But it's true, the Senate put a bounty on your horned little head." The attacker then revealed her place face, with icy blue eyes while she took Ahsoka's lightsabers. "And I will be the one to collect it."

"Ventress !" hissed Ahsoka, "It was you, isn't it ? You were behind all of this, and you framed me !"

"I don't know what you are talking about …"

"Yes, you do !" Ahsoka then looked cautiously at Ventress, "so what are you now ? A bounty hunter ?"

"Yes," Ventress replied as she forced Ahsoka to stand up, "and someone who knows how to make easy money. " She pushed her to star walking in the direction of the bay, where she could collect the bounty of Ahsoka Tano.

The two women remained silent during the whole trip, and Ventress had put her mask on again, forbidden everyone to steal her pray by simply showing that helmet. If she wasn't Dooku's apprentice anymore, his teachings were still useful for her new pathetic life, but somehow, she was relieved to be far away from the war, there in the filthy underground of Galactic City. They soon arrived at the docking bay of level 1313, and after alerting the security, Ventress and Ahsoka had now the only choice to wait.

"So you think you can hand me over and then what ?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she tried to talk to Ventress, "Getting a pad on your shoulder and getting away with the money ? You are a separatist criminal and a Sith. They will have both imprisoned the moment you said your name."

"I don't have to hand you over to the Jedi," Ventress explained with her robotic voice, "I can hand you over the Security Force and get my money. I'm gonna get paid whatever you are dead or not."

"Good luck," Ahsoka wished sincerely. "Despite what you hear, I'm still a Jedi."

"I'm afraid the other Jedi no longer see it that way..."

"I hate to admit it," the Togruta confessed, turning to see Ventress, "but you are right. That why I'm gonna need you help."

Ventress found her remark rather amusing, and took her helmet off, "In what star system do you think I will ever help you ?"

"The traitor is a Jedi trying to blow up the Jedi Temple. He frames me for that and the other killings."

"Mmh so the Jedi aren't that holy after all," teased Assajj.

"I know Dooku betrayed you, that he tried to kill you. What if this is his new apprentice ?" Ahsoka had touched a sensitive point, "I've fallen from my path just as you have. We have a lot in common, more than you think."

"What do you have to offer me ?"

"If you help me, I'll speak to the Senate and the Council on your behalf. You will have a full pardon for your crimes," proposed Ahsoka.

"Let me propose something else," said a terribly dark and robotic voice above the two women. "What if I _kill _Ventress and then take you, Padawan Tano, back into custody, where you belongs after murdering the Jedi with that bomb." Then a man in a scary armor jumped in front of them. He was wearing a black torn battle dress on his legs, and a black synthetic suit covering his entire body with shoulder protections. He had claws on his fingers but the most terrific part was that helmet with a T-visor and was given a similar appearance to the ancient Sith droids, that Ahsoka studied when she was still a youngling, in order to enhance the fear. And he had a _white_ lightsaber on his right hand.

"Who are you ?" asked Ventress as she gave Ahsoka her lightsabers back.

"I've seen him," Ahsoka stated igniting her weapons, "He murdered an entire population on Voss, we have records of his actions."

"A sith then ?" Ventress was curious, "Perhaps Dooku's new apprentice."

The armored man chuckled darkly, sending chills to the women's skin, "Do not mock me. I'm no Jedi nor Sith, nor anyone's apprentice. All you have to know is that you will die."

And then he attacked brutally, jumping at the Togruta Jedi who had to dodge the vicious blow while Ventress would push forward. But the white blade was parrying the four blades easily and he sent sudenly a huge container crushing on Ahsoka against a wall, leaving Ventress alone against the warrior. The fight was merely a joke, Assajj understood that her opponent wasn't putting all of his strength and cursed her weak skills when she was pushed so violently that she lost her own helmet. He was about to behead her, but the white blade stopped inches away from her neck.

"You are lucky the Jedi are coming," the warrior deactivated his blade and jumped in the hole of Coruscant underground, disappearing from her sight, but suddenly, she spotted two Police Gunships coming at her.

"Ahsoka wake up !" Ventress slapped her face, and the padawan finally rose up. "We have to get out." The eyes of the Togruta widened as she saw Skywalker jumping down from the ship, ready to intercept the running women. But Assajj knew this world for months now, so after pushing a hidden button, ray-shields came between Anakin and his padawan. The chase would continue later, but the Chosen One had seen that Ventress was indeed associated with Ahsoka, and that didn't please him at all.

Assajj and Ahsoka had run as fast as possible, reaching another level of Coruscant's underground to escape the Police Gunships and the drones that the Jedi had sent after them, and finally, Ventress guided the Jedi in a dark street, safe enough to make a call, as she was pretending.

"Who are calling ?"

"A friend in the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka said while she detached cables on the holocommunicator to hide their track, "she said she would find something."

"What if the armored man was the attacker ?" Ventress asked, still shocked that she was been defeated so easily.

"I'm not really sure, he was maybe a Sith," Ahsoka answered confusec, "but he didn't plan to kill me."

"He would have brought you to justice, and you would have fall for his actions."

"Do you really think such powerful man would put a simple bomb in the Temple ? And Lada Turmond told me the mastermind was a Jedi. She couldn't have mistaken that guy for a Jedi, she was not stupid."

"True," Ventress admitted, it indeed made senses. "So we still have no clue ..."

"Bariss," Ahsoka called as the face of Bariss Offee appeared in the holoprojector, "it's me Ahsoka !"

"I'm so glad to hear you Ahsoka, are you okay ?" the other Jedi seemed worried.

"I'm okay, despite having hundreds of clones and Anakin chasing me, and a dark warrior."

"A dark warrior ?" her voice wasn't showing surprise but interest, Ahsoka couldn't have noticed, but Ventress did. "Anyway, I've found a clue. There is an old facility on level 1312, it was abandoned for years, until last months and it was specialised in nanodroids. Perhaps you should go there."

"Level 1312 ? It's not really far," Ahsoka looked at Ventress who confirmed it, "thank you Bariss, I'll contact you later."

"Be safe Ahsoka," and Bariss ended the communication abruptly, as she had nearly been discovered speaking with Ahsoka. But in anyway, Ahsoka had to hurry.

"I know the place," Ventress confessed, "I'm taking you there, but I'm not going inside."

"Fine, and I will honor our deal, I promise."

"You better."

* * *

An hour later, Ferus Ollin had finally found Ahsoka Tano and Assajj Ventress on level 1312, in the industrial district that were used in the early days of the Republic, when this level was still peaceful and not polluted. Now only thieves or bandits were living there, hiding in the old factory they used as base, but Ferus wasn't paying attention to them, only to Ventress and the Jedi : a burning rage was growing in his stomach, the dark acolyte had been Dooku's apprentice, the one who hurt Aayla Secura so Ferus would send the head of the bald woman to the old fool, as a clear warning. The only problem was that Ventress had opened her senses to all of her surrounding, so if he decided to attack now, he wouldn't have the surprise at his side so he would wait. The two women were talking about something he couldn't hear from his spot, but he assumed they were speaking about their deal because Ventress left the padawan alone in a street for a direction he ignored for the moment. The bald woman returned cautiously to her previous place, where he had attacked her and Ahsoka, so he could easily jump on her and interrogate her before killing her. He slowly started to breath in and out, gathering his strength and his inner demons and prepare himself to leap from the top on the building where he was hiding. But before Ferus could even decide to attack Ventress, she was already knocked out by someone in a black cloak who took the helmet and the lightsabers of the former apprentice of Count Dooku and disappeared as fast as she came out of the shadow. Was that another dark Jedi ? Was that the real terrorist behind the bombing attack ?

Ferus jumped down and arrived next to a nearly unconscious Assajj Ventress. He violently took her pale neck between his claws and rammed her against a wall, waking her instantly. She looked deoriented, and she had a massive bruise on her left cheek.

"Where is the Jedi ?"

"You !" Ventress hissed angrily, realising that the armored man who once again in front of her, "how dare you sneak behind me and steal my lightsabers !"

Ferus laughed, but it seemed more like a roar than a human sound, "She must have hitten pretty bad. I don't have your lightsabers or your helmet, you have been attacked by a someone else, a woman, I presume. Where is Tano ? She may be in danger."

"Why do you care ?"

Ferus pushed his lightsaber's hilt against her belly, "listen to me... you should be grateful I don't kill you right now, I must find the one who attacked you, she is probably the responsible for the bombing attack. So where did Ahsoka go ?"

Then Ventress understood, the man behind an armor had been a Jedi, he never became a true Sith or a dark acolyte of Count Dooku. He was an independent warrior, fighting for his own concepts of the Republic and justice. She was ... jealous. "She went to the facility on the east, you can't miss it if you take that road."

He let go of her gently, surprising her considering how much violent that man had been previously, "This is not over. If I ever find you again, you will be a dead corpse."

"What have I done to you ?" Ventress wanted to know more about that curious warrior, he was in a way … intriging. "Why do you want to kill me ? You can simply make me your prisoner."

"You are _his _apprentice, you don't deserve mercy," Ferus explained, looking at the street he was about to take.

"I have no longer such status. I am mere bounty hunter, haven't you heard what I did against the nightbrothers ? I have stopped hunting down the Jedi, I stood against Grievous on Datooine and I have helped at least two Jedi," she paused, letting the information reaching the man's mind, "What have I done to you ?"

"Have you ever been on Mygeeto, Assajj Ventress ?" he simply asked without any threatening tone.

"I have indeed. I know many paths inside the Separatist side."

"Very well," he then started to walk away, "If you help me, you will be free to go wherever you want to. I will erase your name from the wanted criminal list."

Ventress nodded, "Why Mygeeto ?"

"There are dark secrets there … Secrets that could help me end this war." And then Ferus Ollin jumped on the roof of a building and headed to the factory Ventress was talking about. He indeed couldn't miss it and detected already Ahsoka fighting against a dark force, as well as the clones and Skywalker coming nearby : he will have to take the armor off, or he will be suspected of the bombing attack. But it seemed the Force had other plans for him, a wild fire was spreading inside the facility, and the woman with the dark cloak came out of a window, leaving Ahsoka Tano under the care of her coming Master : she would be brought back to the Temple where she belonged. But he had to follow the cloaked woman. Another chase then began, he immediately jumped above him to climb the many walls to reach the surface of Coruscant. The woman was just meters above, but she was faster than him, because Ferus had to admit the armor was indeed heavy in such situation. So he decided to change his strategy and detached the wall, on which the woman was holding, with a powerful blast of the Force : the woman fell in the large hole of the UnderWorld portal but she landed on ship where Ferus quickly joined her, his white lightsaber deadly ignited.

"This party is over," Ferus announced ready to attack the woman wearing Assajj's helmet.

"I don't think so," and then she dashed at him, but instead of slashing her red lightsabers at him, she stepped on his left shoulder, and jumped on another ship who was headed to the surface, whereas Ferus was going in the underground once again. He had to admit she was brilliant, a coward of course, but a brilliant coward. The chase for today was over, he had to return to Palpatine : he didn't have to tell him everything, there were something that had to remained secret, especially about the mystery of Darth Plagueis.

* * *

Inside the elevator leading to the Council chamber of the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan Kenobi was trying to figure what he would have to stay to the others councilors to convince them not to expel Ahsoka Tano, like they did in his previous life. And according to Feru Ollin's report, the man in the armor and the white lightsaber appeared on Coruscant while the Togruta was on the run … For the first time, Obi-wan was tensed, such change in this life wasn't helping him at all, and Ahsoka would have to tell what she knew and saw while she was investigating.

When he finally reached the last level of the tower and passed the doors of the Chamber, he noticed the other members were all waiting for him, their faces marked by questions, and uncertainty, and Siri, who was holding Anteres in her arms, looked more than sorry as she avoided his eyes : she was probably feeling helpless after what Ahsoka came through. He decided not to make them wait any loner and took his seat between Saessee Tiin and Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Ahsoka had been captured last night," Mace announced, "we have to decide her fate, now."

"I …, "Plo Koon started, disturbed and pained, "I can't believe Ahsoka has fallen that far."

But before Obi-wan could say anything, Admiral Tarkin appeared in the center of the Council Room through the holocommunicator. "Pardon me generals but the Senate requests that padawan Tano should be indicted for act of treason against the Republic."

"A fair trail, Padawan Tano will have," Yoda stated seriously, "in a court in the Jedi tradition."

"Ah yes, the Jedi tradition," Tarkin's tone indicated how much poorly he tought about the Jedi Order, "I'm afraid Master Yoda that the Senate believes that an internal Jedi trial would seemed … biased. Therefor, the Senate asks the Council to expel the Jedi Padawan Tano from the Order, and then, she would be heard in a military tribunal where she would receive a more _impartial_ judgement."

"And who'd represent Ahsoka in this tribunal, _Admiral_," Obi-wan asked, clearly disliking that the Senate tried to put its nose in Jedi's affair.

"That would be up to the Council, _General,_" retorted Tarkin, "but it will have to be someone outside the Jedi Order."

"Of course," Obi-wan replied feigning surprise.

"The council will act as it deemed necessary," Mace calmed down, "Thank you Admiral."

"Surely we cannot do what Tarkin suggests," Obi-wan said after the end of the communication, "we must stand together with Ahsoka. She is a powerful Jedi, and she is necessary to the whole Jedi Order."

"To the whole Jedi Order ?" Shaak Ti repeated, "I'm sorry Obi-wan, but I'm not following you."

"Anakin is a rather unstable Jedi who has tendency to disobey orders and to walk many times in a questionable path, but Ahsoka has always kept him in the good side. My former padawan would have done many terrible things if Ahsoka wasn't with him. And this is why you all agreed to send her to Anakin."

"And yet there is evidence that she is indeed the mastermind behind the attack on the Temple," Ki-Adi Mundi simply stated.

"She was found in possession of nanodroids explosives," added Saesee Tiin, "this alone is enough to convict her."

"Is it ?" asked Quinlan Vos, "I'm sorry Master Tiin but what if she had simply found the stock of nanodroids ? She claimed all the time that she would find the real attacker, what if she half succeed ? What if by capturing her, we prevented her to catch the real terrorist ?"

Obi-wan smiled gratefully to his old friend, "Quinlan is right. And what about the armored warrior that Ferus saw fighting against Ahsoka and Ventress ?"

Mace sighed, "I understand your position Obi-wan, but if we do as you suggest, it could be seen as an act of opposition against the Senate... I'm afraid we have little choice."

"Since when the Senate is _ordering _us ?" Siri demanded as she rose and placed Anteres on Obi-wan's lap. She then came in the center of the room to speak freely, "we are serving them, but they are not our superiors ! If we abandon Ahsoka, we can't say goodbye to the trust of our fellow Jedi, and I'm even not talking about Skywalker's. We need to stay at Ahsoka's side, and if the Senate truly wants a trial, Ahsoka would be judged as a Jedi."

"Siri," Adi tried to calm her former padawan, "we have already lost the faith of the people, we can't afford to lose the Senate's too."

"We have already lost it, Master. Open your eyes, the Force had revealed me a hidden Force sensitive world for a potentiel rebuild of our Order. We won't be able to stay on Coruscant after this war, even if it pains me to admit it." Siri then pointed Anteres with one of her hand, "Are we going to offer a life where the Jedi are hated to our future children ? We are not that selfish, we can leave this planet, the Jedi Order did travel many times in the past. Are we so blind that we cannot even sense all of this ?"

Yoda sighed loudly, the Council was divided once again, and now only the Force would bring an answer, "To the Chamber of Judgement, summon Skywalker and his padawan, and in our decision, may the Force guides us."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ahsoka was sitting in one of the bench of the antechamber of the Chamber of Judgement where Jedi were charged for their crimes or infractions. In a way, she was glad to be back in the Temple, she was tired of running and trying to prove her innocence, now the Force seemed her only last ally for her incoming fate. And Anakin had miserably understood that too, he was pacing of impatience since they have entered that room with the three Jedi Guards.

"You're not helping," Ahsoka said saddened by the turn of the events.

"I'm sorry Snips," Anakin came to sit next to her, he looked frustrated, "I just … I just don't know what to do !"

"It's okay, I don't either," confessed desperately the Togruta, and then, a smooth sound rang in the antechamber, indicating them that the judges were ready to hear the accused. The master and padawan looked at each other, nodded and came on a rotating platform with the symbol of the Jedi Order painted on it. Two Guards also joined the team and the platform started to rise and rotate, and finally, Ahsoka was in front of the Jedi Council, alone, with Anakin watching from below.

"Padawan Tano," Yoda called, "serious charges had been leveled against you, how plead you ?"

"Not guilty, Master," answered Ahsoka, "I would never take the lives of innocent, the values of the Jedi are sacred to me."

"There is evidence to the contrary," Ki-Adi Mundi simply stated. "You were alone when Lada Turmond died. Can you explain this ?"

"Someone used the Force against her," Ahsoka honestly replied.

"Which bring us to Ventress," said Plo Koon in a grave tone. "Can you explain your association with her ?"

"We had a mutual understanding, I thought she was helping me-"

"Did she help you obtain the nanodroid weapon found in the factory ? The same weapon that were used in the attack," cut Mace Windu.

"No !" Ahsoka was panicking and tried to justify her actions, "I was set up and deceived as you are deceived right now."

"The question is, Padawan Tano," Mace was rather accusing, "who is deceived us ? You or someone else ?"

"I am _not_ deceiving you," Ahsoka shot back annoyed. "I would assume Ventress is, but I'm not sure, my senses are … clouded."

"Clouded by the darkside, these things are," Yoda warned, "dangerously clouded. But not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in this time."

"You have already made your decision haven't you ?" yelled Anakin as if he was about to behead the entire Jedi Council, "This meeting is just a formality !"

Then Obi-wan decided to talk, he had remained silent in his previous life, but he had gained knowledge as he had traveled through time and space, "Anakin calm down or you will have to wait outside. Ahsoka, could you tell us more about the armored warrior that you have encountered, please ?"

"Ventress was about to hand me over the authority when the man came out of nowhere. At first, I thought he was after me, but he simply wanted to bring me back to the Temple. He was actually much more angered because of Ventress, I don't know why, and it's still a mystery that he didnt' kill her."

"Jedi Knight Ollin reported that he defeated you in a mere second," Obi-wan said as he read the report of Siri's former padawan, "Don't you think he can be the mastermind behind the bombing attack ?"

"No Master Kenobi, if he was the mastermind, then he should have prepared a better plan in which I or Ventress was ultimately becoming guilty," Ahsoka explained, she wouldn't lie to the Council, they would sense it.

"If he is not the mastermind, what is he ? A sith ?" asked again the auburn Jedi.

"He fought with his emotions and especially his anger, but if he was a true Sith, he would have killed both Ventress and I, Master Kenobi," confessed Ahsoka.

Obi-wan sighed, "Have you told anyone else ? Because the armored warrior was my last lead."

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment and she was sure the other Jedi sensed her conflict, so Siri spoke first, "You have to tell us Ahsoka. If the terrorist is still running free, it is your duty to do whatever you can to help us stopping him."

"I … I spoke to Bariss," finally admitted Ahsoka.

"What did you tell her ?" demanded Kit Fisto gently smiling, realising that perhaps Ahsoka was really innocent as he felt.

"I asked her to investigate for me while I was on the run."

"Did she find something ?" Quinlan had enough of this too long trial.

"She told me about the facility where you found me and the … nanodroids," Ahsoka replied, hoping that her friend was clearly not the attacker of the Jedi Temple.

Obi-wan winked at the young Togruta to support her, "I believe we can all vote, now." And then, Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the different masters to decided her fate. The platform slowly came down and Anakin laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was there no matter what the Council would decide. But suddenly, the hand of her master slipped off her shoulder and Ahsoka started to imagine the worst, perhaps she didn't convince them and she would be expelled from the Jedi Order … Perhaps they have abandoning her …

"Ahsoka Tano, a reasonable doubt there is in this trial," announced Yoda.

"The Council has decided that you cannot be found guilty in the terrorist act," Mace said, worried about what the Senate would now ask of them, "and we are in total agreement."

Ahsoka nearly fainted when she heard the words she was desperately hoping for, and she had been right to think her family would not abandon us. She had been right to run away and to fight for her innocence, she had been RIGHT.

Anakin Skywalker didn't wait a second and hugged strongly his padawan as he noticed tears of happiness escaping her blue eyes. He wanted to cry too, but he was the Master, he had to comfort his apprentice who would remain so. He had doubts at first, but he realised he was not alone believing in Ahsoka Tano, and then, he raised his head to see his former master, Obi-wan Kenobi, proudly smiling to his padawan and his grand-padawan : the lineage of Yoda, Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn would continue on, and Obi-wan was decided to protect who ever joined his inheritance, from now on and forever.

* * *

**Author Note : And I'm gonna end the chapter here, it's already long enough, I think. A lot happened, and I finally managed to change Ahsoka fate for the moment, but now, they will have to find the real person behind the bombing attack. If you have watched the CW TV show, then it won't be a surprise for you, and for the others … You will have to wait for the next chapter, but there is many clues in the chapter ;)**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked that chapter, and the future promises for many characters of Star Wars, and I wish I did well to make Siri and Ferus interfere a little in Ahsoka's run. Just tell me :)**

**So next time : Anakin and Ahsoka chasing the terrorist, another trial and Ferus finally going to Korriban resurrect Darth Vectious ;)  
Don't worry, it will be probably a long chapter. **

**So I promise you that in two chapters, we will start the very beginning of the ROTS.**

**As always, read over and over, and review ! You are all great, I love you.**


End file.
